


Até Onde Vai A Escuridão

by EnigmaticPerfection



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Bodyguard, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, olicity au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 147,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticPerfection/pseuds/EnigmaticPerfection
Summary: A CEO Felicity Smoak não sabe se sua vida está realmente em perigo, e é nesse cenário que entra Oliver Queen, um de seus novos guarda-costas. Enquanto investiga por conta própria o acontecimento da fatídica terça-feira, ela debate consigo mesma se deve incluí-lo, com quem inesperadamente se dá bem, e briga contra a curiosidade de saber como um homem pode ser tão gentil e atencioso quanto sombrio e letal. Já OIiver achava que seus dias de combate ficaram para trás, porém não consegue deixar de pensar que sua nova cliente talvez seja uma ciberterrorista. E mesmo assim ele se vê determinado a ir até o inferno e estilhaçar os restos de sua alma para protegê-la.





	1. Contagem Regressiva

O melhor sistema de segurança empresarial do mundo fora criado por uma hacker.

Não que o mundo soubesse disso. Ou da hacker, que era a melhor que já tinha se visto. Ela também era a dona da empresa em questão.

Por isso Alena Holgarth não estava nervosa.

Mas quando se trabalhava no ramo da tecnologia sendo quem era – Alena também tinha habilidades para hackear, o que era um dos motivos para ela ter chegado onde estava –, certas situações mereciam um alerta.

O que explicava ela estar subindo para o vigésimo quinto andar da Smoak Technologies.

Alena saiu do elevador mais depressa do que gostaria. Tudo bem que não era caso de vida ou morte, porém ela poderia muito bem esconder um pouco melhor o que sentia. Mas aquilo era quem era; suas emoções eram basicamente transparentes aos outros.

Ela olhou brevemente para o escritório que era seu destino e viu-o vazio. Soltou um muxoxo que ela achou que saiu baixo, mas que foi captado por Jerry Conway, o assistente executivo da CEO.

\- Diretora Holgarth. – ele cumprimentou um pouco surpreso.

\- Hey Jerry. – Alena se aproximou da mesa dele. – Felicity não está?

\- A Srta. Smoak acabou de sair para uma reunião. Ela almoçou mais cedo que o normal hoje.

Alena sentiu o estômago se manifestar de leve. Ela mesma só ia falar com Felicity antes de sair para o próprio almoço.

\- Droga.

\- É urgente? – o assistente se empertigou na cadeira, mais atento.

\- Ahn... não, não. – Alena respondeu, esforçando-se para deixar o tom de voz tão indiferente quanto deveria. Não queria ninguém atento.

\- Quer deixar algum recado? – Jerry ofereceu.

E qual recado esse poderia ser? _Tenho que falar com você, de hacker para hacker._ Não é como se a empresa soubesse da origem moralmente cinza de sua fundadora e sócia.

\- Só diga que quero falar com ela, sem pressa. – Alena ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. – Tô indo então. Tchau, Jerry.

\- Bom almoço, Srta. Holgarth.

Alena andou de volta ao elevador e procurou relaxar a mente. Seu focou passou a ser o risoto de cogumelos que ela queria comer, mas seus pensamentos continuaram a fluir no segundo plano...

Começou com um pequeno ataque. Aleatório. Afinal, empresas sempre sofriam ataques cibernéticos. Alguém tentara entrar, mas falhara miseravelmente.

Nas duas últimas semanas, houve mais tentativas, e em número crescente. Só no dia anterior houve quatro. Nenhuma sucedida. O complexo conjunto de _firewalls_ aguentou perfeitamente. Mas mesmo assim Alena tivera que abdicar alguns de seus afazeres como Diretora de Novas Tecnologias para monitorar o sistema junto com seus analistas.

De fato não era situação para alarde. Talvez em outra empresa seria.

No entanto, Alena tinha um pressentimento que a fizera ir até Felicity. Os ataques pareciam querer derrubar a rede da empresa, tanto que Alena achava que era de propósito. Qualquer hacker minimamente respeitável tentaria uma vez e depois voltaria com algum algoritmo diferente, mais complexo. Depois de alguma investigação, ela notou que os ataques era praticamente iguais e sua hipótese se tornou cada vez mais próxima da realidade.

Alena, então, ficou pensando por que alguém se daria ao trabalho de premeditar algo do tipo. Concluiu que os ataques eram um aviso.

Ela ainda ia investigar mais, porém Felicity devia saber da situação desde já. Talvez a CEO oferecia alguns insights para sua hipótese. Não havia ninguém melhor para desvendar esse mistério do que Felicity Smoak.

Alguns empresários tinham rituais antes de uma reunião, alguns não.

Felicity Smoak era do segundo tipo.

É claro que ela se preparava: pesquisava, montava apresentação, destacava pontos importantes, criava um rascunho de roteiro só para ter noção do que estava falando e em quanto tempo.

O último era extremamente importante. Ela tinha um dom para falar demais.

No começo, houve momentos, mais do que gostaria de admitir, em que tinha falado a coisa errada. Mas nada que condenasse seu negócio.

Pelo contrário, podia-se até argumentar que sua fala contribuíra para o sucesso da empresa. Felicity sabia ser carismática, divertida, empolgada e ao mesmo tempo objetiva e profissional. Sua personalidade vibrante e afiada aliada ao brilhantismo sem igual cativava praticamente todos em seu caminho e alavancou sua carreira meteórica.

Felicity era extremamente apaixonada pelo que fazia. Ela tinha em seu coração o motivo para acordar todo dia e ir trabalhar. Não tinha por que se sentir preocupada ou ansiosa, não mais agora que a Smoak Technologies já estava consolidada no mercado.

Por isso ela não tinha nenhum ritual. Ela só gostava de relaxar a mente a caminho de algum evento importante.

Naquele começo de tarde, ela cantava músicas clássicas de Kelly Clarkson enquanto dirigia seu Mini Cooper vermelho pelas ruas do centro de Starling City.

Ela parou num sinal e checou a hora. 12:40. A reunião era 13:00, e a estimativa de chegada dela eram dez minutos. Ótimo. Ainda bem que o trânsito estava fluindo.

Ela seguiu por uma avenida nos arredores da Starling University. De repente, um sedan branco ultrapassou-a. O motorista guinou bruscamente, os pneus cantaram, e o carro foi jogado na frente do dela, atravessado na pista, ocupando-a inteira.

No susto, Felicity saiu do torpor da música e pisou no freio com força. Os próprios pneus do Mini Cooper cantaram antes que ele parasse, ainda longe do sedan.

O mundo parou por frações de segundo. Felicity mal ouvia a música, seus ouvidos vibravam com o batimento forte de seu coração. As portas do carro branco abriram e três homens saíram dele. A respiração da mulher falhou e um nó surgiu em seu peito ao vê-los armados.

Eles vieram em sua direção, dois de um lado e um pelo outro, ameaçadores. No meio da ansiedade, um fio de razão a veio. Aquilo era um assalto. Ok, que eles levassem seus pertences. As mãos tremiam, mas ela conseguiu desligar o carro, e se preparou. Lembrou que o celular estava em sua bolsa, no chão do banco do carona. Ela tinha um botão para emergências, poderia usá-lo...

Mas ela mal tinha se inclinado quando um dos homens bateu em seu vidro com a arma.

\- Nem pense nisso. – ele grunhiu.

Ela se sobressaltou e ficou ereta no banco. Olhou para o lado, o coração quase saltando pela boca ao ver o cano da arma tão próximo, abriu o vidro com calma e depois levantou os braços.

\- Pode levar, pode levar. – disse, inutilmente contendo o nervosismo na voz. – Só vou soltar o cinto, ok?

Ela mal abriu o cinto quando o homem arrancou-a para fora do carro. Felicity deu uns passos em falso sobre os saltos antes de conseguir se equilibrar. Ela se virou e viu o homem sentar através do volante de seu querido carro. Pronto. Eles já tinham seus pertences.

Tentando não ser dominada pelo nervosismo, ela começou a andar para trás. Mas o segundo o homem percebeu e virou-se para ela com um sorriso nojento.

\- Você vem com a gente também, querida.

\- Não mesmo. Vocês já têm o que vieram pegar. – ela conseguiu responder, sabe-se lá como.

\- Você não sabe pelo que nós viemos. – o homem apontou a arma na direção dela. – Agora entre. – disse num tom ácido.

Felicity hesitou. Eram três homens e ela. Eles estavam sequestrando-a aparentemente. Sua mente lógica formou alguns cenários, cada um mais tenebroso que o outro, e ela se esforçou para não focar neles. Mas já era tarde demais. O medo a invadiu.

Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma saída.

\- Eu disse para entrar, _linda_. – o homem avançou na direção dela e encostou o cano da arma em seu peito.

\- Já que você pediu tão gentilmente. – ela balbuciou. Por que _diabos_ não conseguia controlar sua boca?

Felicity jurou ter ouvido o dedo indo parar no gatilho e, em mísero segundo, teve certeza de sua morte. Mas era só o idiota brincando com seus nervos.

\- Tô entrando! – exclamou e virou-se para o carro.

\- Ponha ela no banco do carona. – o terceiro homem interveio. – Para não levantar suspeita.

Claro, hora de não chamar atenção! Aquela abordagem e as armas com certeza eram discretas... Mais um flash de racionalidade veio, e ela conseguiu segurar qualquer comentário.

Com as pernas bambas, Felicity cruzou a rua até o banco do carona e sentou com menos delicadeza do que necessário. Ela nem precisou olhar para baixo para saber que sua bolsa não estava a seu alcance.

O segundo e o terceiro homem entraram no banco de trás.

Ao redor, outros carros desviavam da confusão com medo, assim como os poucos pedestres. Felicity mal registrou o que acontecia além de seu sequestro.

Em poucos segundos, o sedan foi embora, o bandido deu partida em seu carro, e eles começaram a rodar.

Felicity estava completamente tomada pelo medo e ansiedade, mas seu cérebro brilhante conseguiu se focar um pouco em analisar os bandidos. Se por algum milagre conseguisse sobreviver, ela tinha que oferecer o máximo à polícia.

O motorista usava roupas... bem, casuais. Calças jeans escuras, blusa vinho e uma jaqueta de couro cinza-escuro. Cabelo e barba pretos. Ela não conseguiu identificar a cor dos olhos somente olhando de esguelha. Também não virou para olhar os dois atrás para não despertar nenhuma reação deles, mas imaginou que eles deveriam estar usando roupas semelhantes.

Felicity notou sua bolsa no colo do sequestrador. Como ele conseguia dirigir equilibrando o objeto e a arma despertou a curiosidade dela... Deus, olha no que ela prestava atenção _._

O Imbecil jogou a bolsa para trás, e o Imbecil 2 começou a vasculhar.

\- Pegue todos os eletrônicos. – ordenou.

Felicity conseguiu virar um pouco para olhar o banco de trás. O segundo homem retirou seu celular, seu laptop – que era uma mistura de tablet e computador, a mais nova inovação no mundo dos computadores, ah, ela adorou ter comprado aquilo, não só pela maravilha que era tecnologicamente, mas porque era perfeito para seu trabalho... – e foi além, separando até mesmo seu carregador portátil e um pen-drive.

\- Não a deixe pegar nada.

Felicity incrivelmente conseguiu ficar um pouco ofendida. Aqueles crápulas achavam que o máximo que ela conseguia fazer com o celular e o laptop era alertar a polícia. Eles não tinham _ideia_ do poder que ela tinha atrás de um computador.

Ela cogitou até mesmo usar o sistema a bordo do carro, mas sabia que eles monitoravam seus movimentos. Qualquer respiração errada e eles retaliariam.

De repente, ela sentiu um hálito desagradável em sua orelha direita.

\- Você vai ficar conosco até quando quisermos, amor. – disse o Imbecil 3. – Vai obedecer... e fazer tudo o que quisermos. – concluiu num tom lascivo.

Felicity se arrepiou de nojo. Ela teria replicado se não tivesse sentido a arma encostar em sua cintura.

\- Sabia que se eu atirar aqui – Imbecil 3 deslizou o cano contra o tecido do vestido dela até um ponto específico. Tamanha era a pressão que ela sentia os detalhes da arma. – eu consigo danificar seus dois rins?

A mulher engoliu a raiva e a impotência que se juntara ao seu misto caótico de emoções e respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar. Era tudo que conseguia fazer no momento. Focou em sobreviver, mesmo que para isso tivesse que ser humilhada.

Mas se aqueles vermes achavam que ela ia morrer sem lutar, estavam enganados.

Felicity percebeu pelo canto do olho um braço uma manga longa preta cortando o espaço entre ela e o motorista. Viu nas pontas dos dedos um cartão de crédito. _Seu_ cartão de crédito.

\- Starling National. – disse apenas.

O Imbecil 1 balançou a cabeça em aprovação, sem tirar os olhos da rua. Felicity prestava atenção no percurso, mas, até o momento, eles só estavam dando voltas aparentemente aleatórias pela cidade.

O homem fixou o olhar nela por uns instantes.

\- Você não parece o tipo que tem uma conta comum. Não vai adiantar irmos a qualquer agência. Tem que ser na sede do banco.

Ele soou de um jeito que a deixou pensando se os bandidos sabiam quem era. Não era totalmente inesperado, visto que seu nome era conhecido no mundo da tecnologia, o que, por consequência, fizera com que ela tivesse algum tipo de fama em Starling...

Talvez aquilo tivesse sido premeditado. Talvez ela fosse um alvo.

Ela de fato não tinha mais uma conta corrente comum. Também não estava na classe dos 1%. Mas tinha um gerente pessoal. Que trabalhava na sede do Starling National, localizada numa das regiões mais ricas da cidade, se não a mais rica. Era um lugar movimentado e público demais para aqueles vagabundos tentarem alguma maluquice.

Ela esperava, pelo menos.

Saber aquilo ironicamente injetou um pouco de calma em Felicity. Ela não tinha habilidades de luta, mas uma vasta inteligência. Poderia sair daquele inferno se bolasse algum plano. O maior desafio encontrava-se em vencer sua ansiedade.

\- Escute aqui, senhorita. – disse o Imbecil 1. – Você vai transferir quarenta mil dólares para essa conta – ele tirou um papel de um dos bolsos da jaqueta e jogou no colo dela. – e vai sacar mais cinco mil em espécie.

\- Não posso. – ela respondeu. O cano da arma do Imbecil 3 foi pressionado com mais força em sua pele. – Não posso transferir porque, para uma quantia dessa, preciso autorizar. Diretamente com meu gerente. Posso sacar até três mil de uma vez, e o resto entraria na transferência.

O homem ponderou por um instante.

\- Que seja. – grunhiu em acordo.

\- Também preciso justificar a transferência. Suponho que não posso dizer que fui sequestrada... ou sei lá o que isso seja.

A farpa teve seu preço. Felicity sentiu um golpe na lateral de seu corpo e se encolheu de dor. Fechou os olhos e estrelas surgiram na escuridão. Seu estômago, que ainda digeria o almoço, também se contraiu. Junto com o coração acelerado e a respiração desregulada, o golpe a deixou tonta.

\- Smith. – alertou o Imbecil 1. – Precisamos dela inteira.

Imbecil 3 era Smith. Felicity duvidava que esse fosse o nome do cara, estava mais para codinome.

\- Sei que você consegue inventar uma justifica plausível. – Imbecil 1 retrucou sardônico.

O carro seguiu silencioso enquanto o motorista se dirigia à sede do Starling National. Felicity repetia um mantra em sua mente para se acalmar e se concentrar. Retomar o controle da própria mente era chave para sobreviver.

\- Ei garota! – exclamou o Imbecil 2, fazendo Felicity virar para trás. Ele segurava o computador e o celular virados para ela. – Eu poderia invadir sozinho, mas convenhamos que vai demorar um tempo e você está aqui, tão fácil. Desbloqueie, por favor.

Ela o observou por uns instantes, sua mente a mil. Nem no laptop ou no celular havia informações sobre projetos primordiais da Smoak Tech – Felicity não ia deixá-los em tão fácil acesso –, mas tinha anotações importantes, mesmo que bloqueadas com além da segurança padrão de um computador.

Se aquele homem fosse de fato habilidoso, era possível que encontrasse coisas que poderiam fazer um estrago...

\- Não abuse da sorte só porque precisamos de você inteira para essa parte. – Imbecil 2 disse olhando-a fundo nos olhos, frio e calculista.

\- E cada gracinha sua é mais uma para a conta. – Smith disse e, quando Felicity direcionou seu olhar para ele, sobressaltou-se ao vê-lo com uma faca na mão, olhando-a.

\- É bem simples, senhorita: faça o que mandarmos e você sai livre. – Imbecil 1 concluiu.

Felicity se deu conta de que a vantagem que tinha no momento era de estar ilesa até o banco. O que significaria que ela precisava de um plano até lá.

Trêmula, ela pegou os eletrônicos e desbloqueou-os, entregando-os de volta ao Imbecil 2. O homem, por sua vez, se ateve ao laptop e começou a digitar com intensidade, vasculhando o objeto à procura de sabe-se lá o quê.

Chegaram ao Starling National mais rápido do que Felicity gostaria. O motorista parou o carro dela um pouco longe, num beco meio deserto que era uma espécie de estacionamento, e virou-se para os dois parceiros.

\- Eu vou com a Srta. Smoak. – disse. – Smith, você toma o volante enquanto Hunter continua.

Imbecil 1 se desfez das armas que carregava, e Felicity ficou surpresa com a quantidade. Além da de calibre militar com que ele tinha batido no vidro do Mini Cooper ao abordá-la, havia ainda duas pistolas e facas.

O cérebro da mulher registrou mais uma vantagem: estaria desarmado durante a incursão ao banco.

Smith meneou com a cabeça e saiu do carro. Imbecil 1 aproveitou a deixa e abriu a porta.

\- Só uma coisa. – Felicity se pronunciou. Os homens olharam para ela. – Vou precisar da minha bolsa. Com meu celular. Muitas transações em bancos são feitas com auxílio de aplicativos. – tratou de explicar com pressa. – Vai ser meio suspeito se eu aparecer sem nada... não é?

Imbecil 1 olhou para Imbecil 2 – Hunter –, que levantou os olhos do laptop pela primeira vez desde que começara a mexer nele. Lá fora, Smith parou ao ver que ninguém tinha saído.

\- Ela não está errada. – Hunter admitiu.

\- Vamos levar somente o celular.

Hunter pegou a bolsa, colocou a carteira e o celular de volta e jogou-a para Felicity.

\- Fique de olho nela. – alertou.

Imbecil 1 voltou seu olhar frio para Felicity.

\- Vamos.

Felicity saiu do veículo. Mal ficara de pé, e Imbecil 1 já estava ao seu lado. Ele tocou com firmeza na parte superior de seu braço, impulsionando-a a andar. Os dois se dirigiram para a saída do beco e adentraram a rua.

\- Aja com naturalidade. – sussurrou categórico.

\- Você também. – Felicity respondeu. O homem lançou-lhe um olhar perfurante. – Tenho uma ideia para não levantar suspeitas. – adicionou.

Felicity também tinha outra ideia: libertar-se. Aquela era a janela de que precisava, visto que o bandido estava desarmado. Mas ele a segurava com firmeza pelo braço, o que a impedia de realizar qualquer movimento para se libertar.

E ela não era nenhuma _expert_ em artes marciais.

E o relógio continuava a bater como numa contagem regressiva.

Felicity não tinha ideia do que aconteceria depois.

A sede do Starling National era suntuosa, com uma fachada que remetia ao estilo clássico. As janelas de vidro colocavam o prédio no século presente. Dentro, embora o design da estrutura fosse antigo, o que era característico mesmo era a modernidade e a tecnologia.

Quando Felicity e Imbecil 1 passaram pelos detectores de metais que antecipavam o setor de clientes exclusivos, ela sentiu o coração saltar com o teatro que teria de apresentar.

Ela se dirigiu à recepção e pediu para ver seu gerente. Por sorte, ou não, ele não estava com a agenda cheia e pouco tempo depois ele a recebeu.

\- Oi Jordan! – ela disse, entrando no escritório com o Imbecil 1 seguindo-a.

\- Boa tarde, Srta. Smoak. – disse o gerente, levantando-se para cumprimentá-la com um aperto de mão. Ele se virou para o Imbecil 1.

\- Michael Knight. Prazer em conhecê-lo. – o bandido disse, também estendendo a mão.

Smith. Hunter. Knight. A obviedade de que eram identidades falsas era tamanha que Felicity estava quase se sentindo num jogo de RPG. Era uma vez um ferreiro, um caçador e um cavalheiro, cuja missão era ir atrás de uma princesa...

\- Prazer.

Jordan voltou ao seu assento.

\- Devo dizer que não a esperava hoje, Srta. Smoak. Não havia nada na minha agenda.

\- Eu também não esperava que as negociações seguissem como seguiram. – ela falou, entrando na personagem. Ouvia seu próprio pulso martelando nos ouvidos. Esperava que sua tagarelice não entrasse no meio do jogo para atrapalhar.

Ela sentou numa das cadeiras em frente à mesa do gerente e o bandido, na outra.

\- É o seguinte. Meu... parceiro aqui tem um projeto piloto que chamou minha atenção, e pensei que poderia investir nele através de minha empresa. No entanto, minha diretoria não achou prudente cometer esse risco. Mas eu vejo potencial no Sr. Knight e vejo a possibilidade de sua empreitada virar um sucesso no futuro. Então, resolvi fazer o investimento do meu próprio bolso. Mas, devido às restrições do banco quanto a transferências, tive que vir aqui para autorizar.

Felicity ficou surpresa como a mentira saiu de seus lábios. Ela também via furos na história, porém esperava ter soado confiante o suficiente para não levantar nenhuma suspeita de Jordan.

\- Aproveitei minha empolgação com o projeto e com o fato do Sr. Knight ainda estar na cidade e decidimos vir aqui.

\- Claro, claro. – Jordan balançou a cabeça, aparentemente despreocupado. – Tem todas as informações aí?

\- Sim! – ela pegou o pedaço de papel dentro da bolsa onde tinha guardado. – Vou transferir quarenta e dois mil. Um risco aceitável e um pequeno sinal de confiança.

\- Interessante. E sobre o que é o projeto? – Jordan perguntou.

\- Sobre energia renovável. Minha _start-up_ é voltada para esse mercado. – Knight respondeu. – Vai uma honra poder trabalhar com a Srta. Smoak. – ele virou-se para ela e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

A surpresa da mulher transformou-se em choque com como o sorriso parecia genuíno.

Acabou que o processo ocorreu de forma tranquila, mais do que o esperado. Jordan digitou as informações em seu computador e pediu a autenticação de Felicity pelo aplicativo de celular.

Depois do escritório, Felicity foi para um dos caixas eletrônicos e retirou em espécie os três mil restantes para os quarenta e cinco mil. Knight estava ao tempo todo ao seu lado, imponente como uma torre.

Ao sair do banco, foi como se Felicity sentisse a contagem regressiva chegando ao fim. Ela passou por mais uma etapa de seu tormento e não tinha nenhum plano para escapar. A presença de Knight ao seu lado era sufocante, a ameaça em forma humana, mesmo desarmado.

O pavor voltou a preenchê-la, seu sangue espalhando-o por seu corpo a cada batida desenfreada de seu coração.

Foi quando entrou no estacionamento que a alma e a mente de Felicity protestaram. _Não!_

Ela não podia entrar de novo naquele carro.

Ela tinha que sair dali. Tinha que pelo menos tentar.

A mulher sentiu uma faísca de clareza acender dentro de si. A ideia era possivelmente idiota, mas vinha de seu âmago.

Felicity não era fraca. Não era de se entregar. Não era passiva.

Knight vinha andando logo atrás dela. Dessa vez, não a segurava.

Felicity usou o elemento surpresa.

Diminuiu o passo de leve, de modo que suas costas quase roçavam em Knight. Ela agiu rápida e certeira. Enfiou o cotovelo no plexo solar do homem. Sem dar a ele tempo de reagir, pisou no pé dele com o salto agulha, acertou-o no nariz com o mesmo cotovelo e por fim golpeou-o na virilha.

Knight se encolheu, ganindo. Felicity saiu correndo para fora do beco. Na rua, zarpava pelas pessoas, que ou saiam de seu caminho ou eram empurradas para longe. Ela gritou algumas desculpas. Abriu a bolsa e pegou o celular. Ia apertar o botão de discagem para a polícia quando ouviu o primeiro disparo.

Os parceiros de Knight aparentemente viram o ataque dela e vieram atrás.

Felicity nem viu a direção do tiro, mas foi o suficiente para as pessoas ao redor se desesperarem e correrem, atropelando uns aos outros. Ela continuou com o passo rápido, as tiras da sandália começando a machucar seus pés, mas ela se esforçou para ignorar. Seu dedo discou para a polícia.

O segundo tiro veio. Acertou-a no tríceps esquerdo de raspão. A dor veio em forma de ardência. Queimava.

As pessoas gritaram. Com o impacto, Felicity perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu junto de algumas pessoas que ou se abaixaram ou caíram para desviar. Arranhou o joelho esquerdo, porém ela mal sentiu.

Ela percebeu que sua tentativa de fuga colocou a vida de outros em risco. Jamais se perdoaria se alguém se machucasse por causa dela. Esperou que os bandidos viessem até ela.

Desistiu de fugir, mas não de lutar. Mesmo zonza, amedrontada, o braço ardendo e o sangue jorrando. Olhou para a calçada logo a sua frente e viu um celular aleatório. Pegou-o e rapidamente deslizou-o para dentro do decote do vestido. O seu próprio escapuliu de sua mão, mas estava perto. A tela rachou com a queda, mas funcionava, tanto que a voz do atendente da emergência veio, embora baixa.

Antes que Felicity pudesse cogitar responder, um terceiro tiro. Ela se reagiu, encolhendo-se, mas a bala acertou seu celular, atravessando-o, destroçando-o.

Ela virou no chão, com dificuldade, e viu Hunter acima de si, a pistola apontada.

Felicity esperou.

Ao invés de finalizar a vida dela, o homem puxou-a pelo braço bom, colocando-a de pé. Ele puxou-a bruscamente no sentido contrário ao que ela fugira.

Próximos ao beco, ela viu Smith e Knight, ainda mancando.

\- O que está fazendo? – Smith gritou.

\- Precisamos de outro carro! – Hunter respondeu.

Felicity não entendeu porque eles simplesmente não a liquidavam logo.

\- O quê?! – Smith devolveu.

Com dificuldade, Knight deu um empurrão nele. O outro homem assentiu e logo tratou de empunhar a arma para um carro prateado. Seu dono logo saiu e foi arremessado ao chão.

Ao chegar perto do novo carro, Knight veio e pegou sua bolsa, os olhos brilhando com ira.

\- Se você acha que terminamos com você, está mais do que enganada. E se por algum acaso sobreviver a isso, saiba que sabemos onde você mora. Ponha-a na mala.

Hunter pegou Felicity no colo. Ela exclamou em protesto. Knight abriu o porta-malas e o outro homem a jogou lá dentro. Ela caiu com o lado esquerdo, e um novo nível de dor e ardência explodiu nela. Seu braço era puro fogo – e sangue.

A porta foi fechada, a luz do dia sumiu. A escuridão trouxe o pânico. O local era fechado e isolado e abafado e pequeno. Felicity sentiu sua respiração impregnar no ar.

Ela virou de costas para tentar aliviar a dor. Foi quando sentiu o celular dentro da roupa. Novamente uma centelha de claridade.

Havia uma solução.

Primeiro tinha que se acalmar. A dificuldade de respirar vinha mais de seu psicológico do que do físico. Ela sabia de leituras na internet que, para driblar uma crise, tinha que retomar o controle, firmar-se. Inspirou, contou três segundos e soltou o ar. Continuou o exercício até que o choque inicial passou.

Tentando não pensar no ambiente ao seu redor ou surtaria de novo, ela pegou o celular. Eletrônica e programação. Aquilo poderia controlar.

O celular estava com bateria. Pouco tempo depois, conseguiu hackear para desbloqueá-lo. A primeira coisa que fez foi ligar a localização. Depois, contatou Dinah Drake e Billy Malone por mensagem. Não ligou, pois não sabia se, ao começar a falar, entraria novamente em crise. Nem esperou qualquer tipo de resposta e, com o auxílio da rede e do GPS, conseguiu invadir patrulhas nas proximidades e mandar um alerta.

Ao terminar, abraçou o telefone. Não sabia quanto tempo o resgate chegaria, ainda mais com a confusão na rua do Startling National. Manter a sanidade enquanto esperava agora era sua nova missão.

A ansiedade continuava ali, toda hora lançando investidas, querendo tomá-la novamente. A respiração às vezes falhava. A atmosfera ameaçava esmagá-la.

Porém seu cérebro brilhante novamente surgiu com uma ideia. Ela tateou com o pé a carroceria do carro até achar os faróis. Agora viria o mais difícil: infligir ainda mais dor em si mesma.

Felicity contraiu o maxilar, tanto para ignorar a dor e seu braço quanto para se preparar. Começou a chutar o farol com força. Repetiu várias vezes até que sentiu o material se rachar e depois quebrar. Algumas lascas cortaram seu pé. Continuou com o movimento até que todo o farol quebrasse, criando uma abertura. O feixe de luz invadiu a escuridão. A mulher sentiu uma brisa entrar pelo buraco. Suspirou ao sentir o ar.

Segundos depois, Felicity colocou o pé para fora do buraco. A ideia era sinalizar a anomalia que era aquele carro. Ela balançou o pé até que começou a sentir os músculos ficarem doloridos. A carga de adrenalina queria cobrar seu peço. O cansaço começou a bater, resultado do medo, da agonia e dos ferimentos.

Longos minutos se passaram depois que Felicity recolheu o pé. Estava quase sendo arrastada de volta para o pânico quando o carro deu um tranco e virou bruscamente para a esquerda, jogando-a contra a lataria.

Uma cacofonia surgiu ao seu redor. Sirenes, pneus cantando, gritos. Tiros se seguiram. O carro em que ela estava guinou várias vezes, e Felicity odiou não saber o que estava acontecendo.

O tempo pareceu passar devagar enquanto o caos se desenrolava lá fora. Em algum momento o carro parou. As rajadas continuaram. Ela rezava para que nenhuma bala mais lhe atingisse.

Quando o silêncio se instalou, Felicity esperou alguns instantes para ver se era de verdade. Então, colocou o pé para fora mais uma vez.

Segundos depois, o porta-malas se abriu. Seus olhos foram golpeados pela luz, e ela os entreabriu para se acostumar. A primeira coisa que captaram foi o uniforme azul escuro. A policial que o vestia virou-se para trás e gritou:

\- Ela está aqui!

A mulher virou-se para Felicity.

\- Senhorita, está tudo bem?

Felicity não respondeu, apenas ergueu o tronco. Sentou com dificuldade, os músculos e os ferimentos protestando.

Três pessoas surgiram perto da policial. Dois outros policiais e um paramédico. Esse tomou a iniciativa e inclinou-se sobre ela.

\- Vou levá-la para a ambulância para examiná-la, tudo bem?

Um policial e o paramédico a ajudaram ficar de pé. Felicity achava que conseguia andar sozinha, mas parecia que, agora com o resgate, todo seu corpo estava sentido os efeitos do sequestro. O lado inferior esquerdo de seu abdome latejava onde fora golpeada por um dos bandidos.

O policial ajudou-a a caminhar até a ambulância, onde se sentou. Um segundo paramédico, uma mulher, veio auxiliar o primeiro.

\- Algum ferimento interno? – ela perguntou.

Felicity apontou para seu lado esquerdo.

\- Um deles me golpeou aqui. Acho que só contundiu mesmo. Comecei a sentir mais agora. Fora isso, só o tiro e os cortes. – ela ergueu as pernas e o braço.

Felicity olhou pela primeira vez para o tríceps. O ferimento era basicamente uma linha reta. A pele estava avermelhada. No centro, a cor vermelha era mais constante devido ao sangue e... Felicity realmente esperava que não fosse sua carne.

Ela virou a cara, sentindo-se enjoada, e baixou o olhar para o pé. Havia poucos cortes e eles eram pequenos. Ela se surpreendeu com a quantidade de sangue, mais do que esperava, porém, claro, menos que no braço. O joelho estava avermelhado.

Também notou as manchas vermelhas em sua roupa e nos sapatos. Bom, decidira que não havia salvação para eles. Ou jogaria fora ou limparia e doaria.

\- Aparentemente não há com o que se preocupar com isso aqui. – disse o paramédico indicando ferimento de bala enquanto o limpava.

\- Nem com isso. – disse a paramédica enquanto removia sua sandália direita para limpar os cortes. – Mas é prudente que você vá ao hospital para avaliar seu abdome, senhorita.

O silêncio recaiu sobre a ambulância. Felicity aproveitou para avaliar seu arredor. Não reconheceu a rua em que estavam. A polícia cercara o local. Havia três viaturas, e ela contou quatro policiais à vista. Além da ambulância, o sedan prata que os bandidos roubaram encontrava-se no meio do local. Pequenos pontos pretos indicavam que o carro havia sido atingido por balas.

Entretanto, nenhum sinal de seus sequestradores.

A mulher sentiu uma pontada no peito. Uma mistura de indignação e impotência.

Um homem surgiu a sua frente. Felicity desviou o olhar da rua e encontrou Billy Malone, detetive da SCPD.

E o cara com quem ela às vezes saía. Tipo... três dias atrás.

A expressão no rosto dele indicava que quem estava a sua frente era o Detetive Malone. Compenetrado. Imperturbável. Mas no fundo de seus olhos havia um quê de preocupação pessoal.

\- Oi!

\- Como está se sentindo? – ele perguntou sério, mas gentil.

\- Bem. Alguns contratempos, mas vou sobreviver.

O detetive balançou com a cabeça e virou-se para os paramédicos.

\- Ela está em condição de depor?

\- Sim. – respondeu a mulher.

Malone levantou o braço, estendendo a Felicity o celular que usara para se comunicar.

\- Não é meu. Eu peguei na rua. – ela arregalou os olhos assim que percebeu o que disse. – Ai meu Deus! Eu não roubei, ok? O meu foi destruído na confusão perto do Starling National. Achei no chão durante e peguei porque só pensava em sobreviver. Por favor, me diga que eu não vou pra cadeia por causa de um celular. Isso não se configura como legítima defesa? Eu nem o quero! Pode devolver pro dono. Eu compro outro!

A torrente de palavras saiu de sua boca a cem por hora. O canto dos lábios do detetive tremeu, mas ele conseguiu conter o sorriso. O mesmo não pôde ser dito dos paramédicos.

Se Felicity estava tagarelando, estava praticamente em seu estado normal.

\- Está tudo bem, Felicity. Foi esse celular que nos levou tão rápido a você. – Malone a tranquilizou. – Agora, pode me dizer, desde o começo, o que aconteceu?

Felicity relatou brevemente, dessa vez numa cadência normal. Ao contar sobre o roubo do laptop, a gravidade da situação baixou sobre ela.

\- Preciso de um computador agora! Tenho que ver se meu trabalho corre algum risco. Preciso... preciso entrar na intranet da empresa. – disse para não levantar a suspeita de que iria hackear seu próprio laptop. Mesmo que fosse exatamente isso o que faria.

Quando terminou, ela perguntou pelos bandidos.

\- Fugiram. – Malone informou. – Largaram o carro e entraram num branco, provavelmente o mesmo que usaram para abordá-la. Tem uma viatura os perseguindo, mas, pelo que ouvi no rádio, não tiveram êxito.

Felicity estremeceu. O detetive notou.

\- O que foi?

\- É que... eles falaram que sabiam onde eu morava...

As palavras raivosas de Knight voltaram como num raio à sua mente. Ela não tinha percebido o peso delas até agora.

Como eles poderiam saber o endereço dela?

Entretanto, mesmo que fosse apenas um blefe no momento, Felicity sabia que eles eram capazes de conseguir tal informação. Algo que lhe dizia que Hunter realmente sabia conhecia computadores.

O olhar de Malone escureceu. A pose de detetive escorregou ligeiramente.

\- Não se preocupe. Terá patrulha pelas próximas vinte quatro horas ou mais, se desejar.

Felicity apenas balançou a cabeça, não conseguindo decidir nada naquele momento. Resolveu mudar de assunto:

\- E o meu carro?

\- No mesmo lugar que largaram. Está em perfeitas condições. A polícia já o apreendeu também.

\- Já estou liberada? – ela se virou para os paramédicos. Eles tinham acabado de colocar curativos em seu pé e braço.

\- Sim, mas vai ter que ir conosco para o hospital para examinar melhor a contusão na costela. E também para colocar uns pontos no ferimento do tríceps.

Felicity sentiu o estômago despencar. Nunca tomara pontos antes. Mais que isso, ela não era fã de agulhas.

\- Oh droga! – exclamou de um jeito adorável.

\- Também terá de passar na delegacia para assinar o depoimento. Mandarei uma viatura com a ambulância. Agora tenho que ir. Até breve.

Malone girou nos calcanhares e se afastou. A paramédica subiu na ambulância e Felicity fez o mesmo, sentando num dos bancos. O outro homem fechou a porta e deu a volta, entrando no banco do carona. O veículo foi embora.

Cada vez que se afastava mais do local, Felicity sentia como se um fio fosse sendo desenrolado. Era o fio que a ligava ao sequestro, composto pela ansiedade, pavor, pela adrenalina. Ele se esticou completamente. E arrebentou.

O perigo acabou. Conseguira se salvar. Um suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios, lavando seu interior, tranquilizando-a. A dor dos ferimentos não a incomodava. Pelo contrário, ela permitiu senti-los. Significava que estava viva.

Enfim se sentiu livre.

Felicity não queria ir para a delegacia, queria um computador o mais rápido possível para conferir seu laptop e o que havia sido vasculhado nele. Queria saber se sua empresa corria algum risco.

Também queria rastrear seu dinheiro. Ela deveria estar sentindo mais a perda de milhares de dólares, porém, graças a Smoak Tech, tinha condição financeira de aguentar um baque daquele com algum conforto.

Depois que foi liberada no hospital, era Malone quem a esperava e não os policiais que a acompanharam na ida. A pose dele estava mais relaxada que mais cedo. Não era o detetive Malone, mas Billy, o _quase_ namorado dela. Ele a buscou para levá-la até a delegacia. ~~~~

Agora ela estava ali sentada numa mesa junto de Billy e seu parceiro, o Detetive Thawne, revendo o que falara após o resgate. Ela adicionou mais detalhes ao depoimento, especialmente sobre os sequestradores. Retratou suas roupas comuns e seus codinomes.

Quando ela terminou, foi a vez dos detetives.

\- Bom, baseado no que você disse, parece mais um sequestro que tem acontecendo com uma frequência maior do que a esperada nas últimas semanas. – Thawne disse.

\- A gente tem chamado de sequestro relâmpago. – Billy interveio. – Porque os bandidos abordam a vítima, apreendem ela e seu carro, ficam rodando pela cidade extorquindo a pessoa, seja através de compras, seja através de dinheiro e depois a largam num ponto qualquer da cidade, sem praticamente nada. Quase sempre as vítimas saem ilesas.

Felicity concordou com os policiais, no entanto...

Agora mais calma, ao rever o que aconteceu, uma voz lá no fundo lhe dizia que havia algo _estranho_ no caso.

\- Em algum deles os sequestradores vasculhavam eletrônicos? Celulares, computadores? Porque eles estavam bem interessados no meu laptop.

\- Você quer dizer hackear? – Thawne perguntou, e Felicity confirmou com um balanço de cabeça. – Não computadores, especificamente. Essa foi a primeira vez. Mas não é algo totalmente absurdo. Se tem uma coisa que nós sabemos é que muitas vezes os criminosos ficam com os celulares das vítimas para desbloquearem e usarem em suas próprias operações.

Fazia sentido. Até porque para usar novamente os celulares, mais do que invadir o sistema, todas as configurações de rede teriam que ser alteradas. Caso contrário, a polícia já teria pegado os bandidos. E, a julgar por Hunter, Felicity imaginava que havia pessoas dispostas a fazerem esse trabalho sujo.

\- Acredito que Felicity esteja perguntando por causa de seu trabalho. – falou Billy. – Afinal, essa é a primeira vez que a vítima é alguém conhecido, digamos.

\- Não é algo a descartar. – Thawne concordou. – Mas não se preocupe, Felicity. Continuaremos investigando.

O sussurro continuava ecoando na mente de Felicity.

Iris West não iria para a aula de ioga naquele dia, como era de costume às terças.

Não somente devido ao trabalho, que a fizera sair correndo da redação do jornal, mas também porque sua melhor amiga e parceira de ioga era o foco da notícia.

O lado ruim de ser jornalista e saber das mudanças do mundo em primeira mão era correr o risco de um dia esbarrar com um nome conhecido.

Ao ser informada por seu editor-chefe que cobriria um tiroteio que tinha acabado de acontecer no centro da cidade, Iris tratou de ligar para suas fontes da polícia de Starling, o que era fácil por ser filha de um detetive, para saber mais informações. Conseguiu descobrir que houve um sequestro perto da universidade, a vítima era uma mulher e o carro dela foi avistado na cena do tiroteio, próximo à sede do Starling National.

O local era perto da redação, logo Iris não demorou muito a chegar. Lá, o caos ainda reinava. Cercado e passando por perícia, ela viu o Mini Cooper vermelho conhecido. Instantes depois, o nome de Felicity Smoak passou por seus ouvidos, vindo de um dos policiais ao redor. Seu coração apertou de um jeito não profissional, mas ela manteve a postura.

Iris conversou tanto com policiais quanto testemunhas para coletar informações para a matéria. A preocupação com a amiga lhe acompanhou o tempo todo, um sussurro baixo e inconveniente. Teve que se esforçar para manter a postura.

Ela voltou para a redação para escrever a matéria. Tinha acabado de postar no site do jornal quando recebeu a informação do Detetive Thawne de que Felicity conseguira entrar em contato com a polícia e fora resgatada. Iris não imaginava como Felicity driblara os bandidos, mas se tinha alguém com essa capacidade era ela.

Iris, então, tratou de rumar para a delegacia sob o pretexto de complementar a notícia, mas o que queria mesmo era ver a amiga. No caminho, seu celular explodiu em mensagens. Imaginava que deveriam ser sobre a notícia. Iris olhou de relance e viu uma notificação sob o nome de Caitlin Snow.

Ao chegar à delegacia, Iris logo localizou o Detetive Thawne.

\- Oi. – o homem cumprimentou-a, um tanto surpreso. – Estava ligando para você para dar as últimas atualizações.

Além de ser parceiro de Malone, Eddie Thawne também era o namorado de Iris. Foi através dele que Felicity conheceu Billy.

\- Resolvi vir pessoalmente. E aí? – Iris se recostou à mesa dele e puxou seu caderno de anotações.

\- Billy está terminando com ela. Mas, ao que tudo indica, foi mais um caso de sequestro relâmpago. Eles terem mantido ela, coagido-a a transferir dinheiro para eles... A única diferença foi o desfecho. Conseguimos localizá-la e resgatá-la. Pela primeira vez também conseguimos ir atrás dos sequestradores... Embora eles tenham escapado. Vamos ver se o depoimento de Felicity nos traz novas pistas.

Os dois conversaram sobre o caso durante mais uns instantes até que o olhar de Iris capturou a imagem da amiga, vindo do corredor que levava às salas de interrogatório. O que destoava Felicity dos outros não era nem seu vestido chique, mas sim as manchas de sangue. Mesmo já sabendo dos ferimentos, a jornalista se surpreendeu.

Iris abandou a formalidade e cumprimentou Felicity com um abraço.

\- Heeeyyyy. – Felicity a cumprimentou, surpresa.

\- Tô feliz que esteja bem. – Iris disse ao soltá-la. – Tá precisando de alguma coisa? Quer que eu passe a noite na sua casa?

Felicity sorriu com a bondade da amiga.

\- No momento não. Obrigada, Iris. Embora eu não diria “não” a tirar essas sandálias.

\- E para um sorvete de chocolate e menta, aposto. – Iris completou.

\- Você me conhece muito bem. – Felicity deu de ombros. Sentiu uma agulhada na lateral do corpo e logo se encolheu brevemente. – Ouch.

\- Cuidado. – falou Iris. – Pelo menos vou tentar passar na sua casa depois do trabalho, pro qual, aliás, eu já devia estar voltando. Se não, amanhã juntamos as meninas.

\- Mas nós temos ioga hoje. – Felicity contrapôs.

\- Não é mais importante que você, _mana_. – Iris piscou o olho.

Felicity abriu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Então... Você veio aqui só para me ver ou está a trabalho?

\- Os dois. Me colocaram na matéria sobre o sequestro. Não que eu quisesse escrever sobre minha amiga sofrendo com a violência urbana.

\- Faz parte do trabalho.

Iris ia se despedir quando Felicity a interrompeu.

\- Ah, pode ligar para Dinah para mim? Eu mandei mensagem pra ela também, sabe... quando eu tava, uh, presa. Só pra dizer eu to bem. Eu mesma falaria com ela, mas... – a loira ergueu os braços, mostrando as mãos vazias. – Tenho que sair para comprar um celular novo. – ela cerrou os olhos, pensativa. – E um novo laptop. Uma bolsa nova, uma carteira...

\- Não se preocupe, ela já sabe. – disse Malone, aproximando-se das duas. – Assim que eu li a sua mensagem, ela me ligou. Disse que estava em outro caso, mas que, no aperto, me auxiliaria. Até se ofereceu para entrar na sua escolta.

Felicity entendia perfeitamente. Dinah estava em casos maiores, mais complexos e importantes com a esperança de que sua promoção a tenente viesse.

\- Falarei com ela de qualquer forma. – Iris disse. – Bem, agora tenho que ir. Qualquer coisa me liga. Tchau, Felicity.

\- Tchau, Iris.

A jornalista se afastou, e Felicity virou para Billy.

\- Você já está liberada. Vou apresentar a você sua proteção pelas próximas doze horas.

Felicity não suprimiu um suspiro de alívio. Enfim era hora de ir para casa.

Vermelho e azul.

Foi a primeira coisa que Felicity viu ao entrar em seu apartamento. O clarão das luzes do carro da polícia lá fora se derramava sobre os móveis e a decoração da sala. As cores eram mais acentuadas devido ao cômodo estar quase na escuridão. O céu se encontrava no momento de transição entre o dia e a noite.

A mulher chegou a parar de relance por frações de segundo antes de se dar conta de que estava segura. Ela suspirou. Um receio começou a se instalar nela como raízes penetrando no solo. Será que ficaria marcada pelo resto da vida por causa de hoje?

Ela fechou a porta, verificando com cuidado a tranca. O chaveiro simples, apenas um aro de metal, sumia em sua mão. Aquela não era sua chave. Tinha sido adquirida depois de uma pequena aventura que envolveu o seguro do prédio, seu proprietário, a polícia e um chaveiro. A sua – agora antiga – ficara em sua bolsa roubada. A reserva estava num cofre em seu escritório na Smoak Tech. Felicity poderia ter ido lá, mas a ideia de ter que encarar sua empresa depois de _tanta_ coisa ter acontecido naquele dia lhe dava preguiça.

As tiras das sandálias ardiam em seus pés. Felicity se apoiou na parede com um braço e retirou-as, colocando-as no suporte que ficava logo atrás da porta.

Ela fechou os olhos e _sentiu_. Todo o cansaço físico e mental, os músculos latejando, a presença dos ferimentos.

Entretanto, ainda havia mais uma coisa que tinha que fazer antes de finalmente relaxar e espairecer.

Parte de si protestou. Ela tinha que parar pelo menos por uns instantes. Tomar um banho, comer, deitar. Mas sabia que, se fizesse qualquer um, não iria para seus computadores.

Felicity usou um exercício de respiração para afastar um pouco a tensão e clarear a cabeça. Sua energia não tinha acabado, recusava-se a acreditar nisso. Ela era persistente e odiava mistérios.

A primeira coisa que Felicity fez foi fechar as cortinas da sala. Por mais que fosse improvável os criminosos vierem atrás dela, saber que poderiam olhá-la lá de fora a perturbava mais do que gostaria. Depois, ao ver que a luz de seu telefone piscava de mensagens, ela apertou o botão para ouvi-las, já sabendo que estavam recheadas de preocupação. Dinah, Caitlin, Alena, Curtis, até mesmo Ray Palmer... eram muitas. Esperava que sua mãe também não estivesse no meio. Será que a notícia de seu sequestro chegou a Las Vegas? Mas em nenhum momento a voz de Donna Smoak surgiu.

Felicity estava agradecida com o carinho dos amigos. Todavia, honestamente, não estava com vontade de ligar para cada um. Ela ligou apenas para Caitlin e Jerry e pediu para que eles passagem a mensagem a frente.

Felicity rumou para a cozinha e pegou um copo d’água. Abriu o freezer e viu que ainda tinha refeições pré-prontas. Ela pedia quase todas as semanas. Empresas daquele tipo eram uma bênção para alguém como ela com falta de habilidade culinária. Ela separou uma embalagem para o jantar e rumou para seu escritório.

Fazia um tempo que ela não hackeava. Por causa do trabalho, o que atualmente fazia com computador era... bem, _legal_. Mas três imbecis ameaçaram sua vida e o trabalho de uma vida. Jamais descansaria sabendo o poder que tinha de mudar. Não conseguia viver com a incerteza se seu negócio estava em risco. Por mais que não fosse sua maior preocupação, queria rastrear também seu dinheiro. Quem sabe não esbarrava em algo que pudesse ajudar a polícia com a investigação.

Ao ligar o computador, uma injeção de ânimo despertou seus sentidos. Os dedos coçavam para digitar no teclado. Felicity esqueceu os ferimentos, o cansaço, a roupa suja. Entrou no espaço mental que a fazia se concentrar tanto que a fazia esquecer o mundo ao redor. A programação não fazia só parte de sua história, como também de si, de seu sangue.

Era hora de usar seu superpoder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei a escrever depois de anos e com uma fic de Arrow pela primeira vez. Teremos muitos personagens conhecidos, alguns arcos, referências a momentos icônicos, mas muita ideia doida minha.  
> Já tenho alguns capítulos avançados, então espero postar semanalmente. Espero que gostem!


	2. Últimos Dias de Liberdade

A notícia sobre o sequestro repercutiu na mídia menos pela violência em si e mais por se tratar da mulher mais jovem a ser CEO de uma empresa tecnológica de sucesso no país. Ela extrapolou a cidade e atingiu o nível do estado. Apareceu aqui e lá em noticiários de abrangência mais regional.

E na era da informação e da tecnologia, qualquer mínima especulação afetava o mercado.

Com a Smoak Technologies não foi diferente.

Felicity bem que queria ficar na cama o dia seguinte inteiro, ainda mais tendo dormido menos do que o necessário para se recuperar. Se ainda fosse uma analista de TI, talvez poderia, mas, como CEO, sabia que não.

Seu corpo estava dormente enquanto ela se arrumava. Mal prestou atenção nas roupas que pegou no closet.

Seu cérebro, por sua vez, não demorou a ligar e a disparar pensamentos na velocidade da luz.

Depois de resgatar o que fora vasculhado de seu laptop, Felicity o desativou. Ficou aliviada ao ver que nada grandioso tinha sido roubado. No entanto, não teve a mesma sorte com os milhares de dólares. Após ser transferido para a conta que Knight lhe dera, o dinheiro foi movimentado para outras contas, chegando até mesmo a ser fracionado. Foi aí que ela teve que expandir seus algoritmos para três rotas diferentes. Ela só conseguiu recuperar onze mil, pois os outros rastros sumiram. Teria que investigar mais a fundo e, naquela altura, até mesmo sua brilhante inteligência começou a sofrer os efeitos da exaustão e ela decidiu dormir.

Agora ela ficava pensando em outras maneiras de solucionar o mistério.

Felicity pegou uma bolsa e uma carteira antigas. Sorte que tinha um pouco de dinheiro vivo em casa, além de um cartão de identidade antigo do MIT. Ela bufou, pensando no esforço que teria pela frente para recuperar os documentos.

Ao sair de casa sob um céu cinzento, Felicity encontrou a viatura policial, mas não era a dupla que a trouxera no dia anterior. Falou para eles a acompanharem até o trabalho e depois estariam dispensados. Ela ainda estava abalada, porém não ficava confortável de estar abusando de dois policiais como suas babás. Além do mais, o prédio da empresa tinha sua própria segurança.

Ela pegou um táxi para o trabalho. O tempo todo lançava olhares de esguelha para o motorista, monitorando seus movimentos. Ela detestava a sensação de insegurança e de falta de confiança. Porém permitiu-se senti-la. Só assim para superar.

Felicity não ia viver eternamente com medo.

No prédio da Smoak Tech, ela entrou e foi direto para recepção pedir um cartão temporário. Um dos seguranças, um que ela sempre cumprimentava e trocava algumas palavras, perguntou-lhe se estava bem e ofereceu qualquer ajuda que precisasse.

No caminho até o escritório, recebeu alguns olhares e alguns cumprimentos. Seu assistente executivo já estava sentado à mesa quando ela chegou.

\- Bom dia, Jerry.

Jerry prontamente levantou e a acompanhou para dentro do escritório. Tendo estado com Felicity há anos, Jerry conhecia a chefe o suficiente para saber que, por mais que um trauma justificasse a ausência do trabalho, ela não deixaria de vir hoje. Então ele nem mencionou isso.

\- Bom dia, Srta. Smoak. Vou evitar perguntar como está. Aposto que já ouviu muito isso hoje. Mas espero que esteja bem, na medida do possível.

Ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Ao invés de sentar à sua mesa, Felicity rumou para o conjunto de poltronas e sofá que se localizava no centro do aposento. Ela largou-se numa das poltronas cor de creme. Jerry sentou em outra.

\- Jerry, acredito que hoje vai ser um dia mais complicado que o usual, então aguente firme comigo que vamos conseguir.

\- Tô aqui para isso.

\- Então, como foi ontem? – ela nem precisou elaborar muito para que ele entendesse.

\- Eu soube que algo estava errado quando o pessoal da Starling University ligou perguntando sobre seu atraso. Tentei te ligar, mas nada. Só por volta das duas horas quando vi na internet o tiroteio no Starling National que eu comecei a me dar conta. Logo o Sr. Holt veio aqui um tanto exasperado perguntando por você, pois ele soube que havia um carro muito parecido com o seu no local. Por sorte, você não tinha outros compromissos externos, mas deixei alguns de sobreaviso. Depois que as notícias começaram a sair nos jornais, nós tivemos certeza de que você estava envolvida. Aí as coisas ficaram caóticas. Recebi ligações de outros diretores, até mesmo de gente de fora, como o Sr. Palmer, Sr. Steele... Disse que o que sabia era o que foi divulgado. Liguei até mesmo para a universidade. Eles entenderam que não foi sua culpa. Acredito que o projeto não esteja perdido. Passei do meu horário, mas consegui conter a maré.

\- Você realmente não precisava, Jerry. – ela disse, gentil. Felicity não permitia que ele passasse do horário, mesmo quando ela mesma ficava no escritório até tarde, mas às vezes ele insistia, e ela sempre ficava incomodada de estar abusando dele.

Desde o início da empresa, Felicity tinha uma resolução em mente: tratar todos seus funcionários como seus iguais, independentemente de hierarquia. Procurava manter uma relação linear, mais acessível. Ela fazia questão de conhecer pessoalmente todo mundo, desde cada novo contratado até os zeladores. Queria uma empresa que pensasse em seus empregados como humanos, acima de tudo, não como recursos iguais a móveis e cadeiras, como acontecia em muitos outros lugares.

Não era surpresa, então, que naquele ano a Smoak Tech concorria a um prêmio de melhor ambiente empresarial para trabalhar do país.

Felicity tinha planos voltados para o bem-estar dos funcionários, tais como espaços de recreação e descanso e até mesmo uma possível creche para facilitar a vida dos pais. Porém, ainda estava focada em capitalizar a empresa. Era uma questão de tempo até que a empresa se consolidasse cem por cento como potência e aí ela poderia tocar seus projetos internos com mais tranquilidade.

\- Não foi nada. Já era uma preparação para hoje.

\- A reunião da diretoria continua de pé? – Felicity perguntou já prevendo a resposta.

\- Sim. Vai querer cancelar?

\- Não, deixa. Minha vida não parou, então a empresa também não. Hoje não tem nenhum compromisso externo, certo?

\- Não, só amanhã.

\- Certo. É o seguinte. À tarde, vou priorizar resolver meus problemas. Encomendar um celular novo, um computador, uma carteira. Tenho que tirar uma nova via de identidade. Acho que tem que fazer um pré-cadastro online. Veja isso para mim, por favor. Também tenho que pegar meu carro de volta, passar no banco... Você entendeu. Neste momento, vou entrar em contato com a universidade e salvar o negócio. Vou ter pouco tempo para ver a pauta da reunião e anotações, mas vai ter que ser assim. Mantenha meus compromissos até segunda ordem. – ela se levantou, já no modo empresária.

Jerry também levantou e se encaminhou para a saída. Ele se virou para a chefe uma última vez.

\- Ah, a Diretora Holgarth te procurou ontem, não muito depois que você saiu. Não informou o que queria.

\- Chame-a para mim, por favor.

Jerry saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Felicity abriu as persianas da janela antes de se sentar à mesa. Um chuvisco caía lá fora.

Felicity ligou para o Departamento de Engenharia Biomédica da Starling University. O chefe do estudo com quem ela encontraria no dia anterior foi solícito e entendeu sua situação. Ela comemorou a vitória internamente. O projeto consistia em pesquisar e usar chips para ajudar a restaurar lesões na espinha. Usar a tecnologia para melhorar a vida das pessoas, em especial na saúde, foi o que inspirou Felicity a criar a empresa. E agora tinha o pontapé inicial para concretizar esse sonho. Um dia, Felicity esperava achar um jeito de tornar tais dispositivos mais acessíveis para as pessoas.

Pouco tempo depois de ter aberto as anotações para a reunião do conselho, Alena apareceu no escritório.

Alena era mais que empregada de Felicity, era uma grande amiga. A história delas começou quando, num dia de tédio e vinho tinto, Felicity voltou a _dark web_ depois de anos de hacktivismo na faculdade, sob o mesmo nickname: Ghost Fox Goddess. Foi quando recebeu mensagem de uma Kojo Sledgehammer, que sabia praticamente todos seus grandes feitos.

As duas conversaram durante um tempo, até que Felicity resolveu pesquisar mais sobre Kojo e descobriu sua verdadeira identidade: Alena Holgarth, também residente de Starling.

Quando se conheceram pessoalmente, a pedido de Alena – que até então não sabia ter sido desmascarada –, Felicity ficou surpresa com a animação da outra. Era a primeira vez que Felicity tinha uma fã, além de que Alena lembrava ela mesma, desde a tagarelice até os óculos. Alena lhe disse que tinha se tornado uma hacktivista por causa dela e que era isso que queria fazer da vida, o que a fazia pensar em até mesmo largar seu curso de Ciência da Computação.

Felicity notou a habilidade de Alena com computadores, especialmente pela outra ter sido capaz de rastreá-la desde sua volta a _dark web_. Era um talento que estava quase em seu próprio nível.

A ideia da Smoak Tech já existia e começava a dar seus primeiros passos. Foi então que conseguiu convencer Alena de largar o hacktivismo e continuar com o curso com a proposta de juntar-se a ela após a graduação.

No início, Alena titubeou, especialmente por não ter nenhuma experiência profissional fora estágio. Porém não permitiu se abalar; Felicity tinha depositado nela o voto de confiança. Quantas vezes na vida seu ídolo te convidava para trabalhar com ele? Ainda mais em um negócio tão audacioso quanto a criação de uma empresa de tecnologia.

O negócio deu tão certo que Felicity a queria parte da diretoria da empresa, assim como o cofundador dela, Curtis Holt. Dos três, Alena foi a que mais passou por dúvidas e obstáculos, ainda mais que, conforme a empresa foi crescendo e contratando, ela se deparou na estranha situação de ser mais nova que muitos de seus subordinados. Felicity sempre estava lá como mentora: Alena tinha o talento e a criatividade que ajudaram a construir a Smoak Tech do zero, então tinha todo o direito de fazer parte de sua gerência. E a loira fora irredutível: qualquer problema que tivesse em relação à hierarquia, ela mesma resolveria.

E assim três anos se passaram.

\- Oi.

\- Oi, Felicity. – Alena disse desconfortável, cruzando o vasto espaço até chegar à mesa.

\- Eu estou bem, antes que pergunte.

\- Ah, bem, confesso que não sei exatamente o que dizer para alguém que acabou de passar pelo que... você... passou.

Felicity balançou a mão esquerda no ar, como se dissesse que não era nada.

\- Pode me contar por que me procurou ontem.

Alena olhou para trás, para checar tanto se a porta estava fechada quanto se Jerry estava prestando atenção. O assistente estava entretido em suas próprias atividades.

\- Eu realmente não devia estar falando nada, ainda mais depois de você ter passado por um trauma há tão pouco tempo...

\- Alena. – Felicity a interrompeu suavemente. – A vida continua. Por favor, fale.

A diretora sentou em uma das duas cadeiras em frente à mesa. Contou tanto das tentativas de invasão, quanto de sua investigação e suas suspeitas.

Felicity concordou plenamente com o raciocínio da amiga. Mais ainda, o sussurro que a perturbava desde ontem ressurgiu, e ela começou a ter uma ideia. Se o sequestro de ontem foi proposital e ela era o alvo, será que as invasões teriam algo a ver? E se sim, quem estaria por trás?

\- Obrigada, Alena. Vou dar uma olhada nisso pessoalmente quando puder. Enquanto isso, se houver qualquer nova tentativa, por favor, me avise. Ah, e mantenha isso entre nós e quem mais trabalhou com você. – Felicity parou e olhou para o relógio do computador. – Acho melhor irmos para a sala de reuniões.

No andar do outro lado do escritório da CEO, alguns membros da diretoria já estavam presentes. A alguns minutos do começo da reunião, havia uma discussão em andamento que pintava o ar com certa tensão.

Na parede atrás de uma das extremidades da grande mesa, duas das três televisões estavam ligadas, embora o som saísse baixo. A tela de cima, também a maior, mostrava a repercussão do sequestro de Felicity nos canais de notícias – e esse fora o ponto de partida da discussão.

\- O mercado reagiu mal ao sequestro. – dizia Daniel Hardman, Diretor de Gestão Corporativa. Ele apontava para a segunda tela, que mostrava gráficos e informações financeiras. – Vejam que hoje tivemos uma queda nas nossas ações. O ataque impactou negativamente a imagem da empresa. Não podemos nos mostrar vulneráveis frente aos investidores.

Isso era exagero, pensou Curtis Holt, Diretor de Inovação. Sim, de fato houve queda, mas nada preocupante ou que afetaria profundamente a Smoak Tech. Ele sabia que, dentro de alguns dias, tudo voltaria ao normal.

\- De fato. Como uma empresa de tecnologia pode vender sua segurança quando não consegue nem mesmo manter sua presidente segura? – completou Alicia Pearson, Diretora Comercial e de Desenvolvimento de Negócios.

\- Com licença, – Curtis interrompeu de seu canto, recostado à parede. Era o único dos quatro presentes a estar de pé. – mas o ataque a Felicity não teve a empresa como causa, e sim a cidade.

\- Alguns podem ver a violência da cidade em que a empresa está localizada como fator negativo... – ponderou Alicia.

\- _Tudo_ causa impacto numa empresa frente ao mercado financeiro. – Curtis argumentou, exasperado. – Não significa que vamos reagir a qualquer flutuação com desespero. _Isso_ sim configuraria como uma vulnerabilidade.

\- O Sr. Holt tem razão. – concordou Harold Metcalf, o Diretor Financeiro.

\- Falando em vulnerabilidade, nesses últimos dias nosso sistema interno estava um tanto inconstante. Depois, ouvir rumores sobre ataques cibernéticos. Não seria preocupante se eu não tivesse notado que a Diretora Holgarth alienou alguns de seus deveres, acredito que para auxiliar na crise.

\- Rumores. Por favor, Sr. Hardman, não estamos na redação de um tabloide. – Alicia comentou, divertida.

Deus do céu. Aparentemente a pauta que Hardman traria para a reunião hoje era “ataque”. Ou “vulnerabilidade”. O que tinha dado naquele homem?

\- E você acha que nossa segurança cibernética está falha também? – Curtis perguntou.

\- Não quis implicar nada, Diretor Holt. Só queria levantar o alerta.

\- Empresas sofrem tentativas de hackers o tempo todo. – disse Harold. – Não significa que sejam sucedidos. O que acredito que não foi o caso dessa vez, senão todos teríamos percebido se... sei lá, o sistema tivesse caído.

\- Vamos esperar a Srta. Holgarth. Com certeza ela sanará suas dúvidas, além de reafirmar que nossa defesa, que devo dizer que é o melhor do mundo, está em perfeitas condições.

Curtis queria dizer que não havia por que se preocupar com hackers quando se tinha Felicity Smoak por perto. Também queria dizer que, numa noite de diversão, Felicity o desafiara a invadir a própria empresa e ele, mesmo usando de todas suas artimanhas e seu vasto conhecimento, falhara. Alena, praticamente a Mini Felicity, quase fora sucedida, e olha que ela participara da construção da segurança.

Ciberneticamente falando, Curtis acreditava que somente a dona da empresa poderia quebrá-la.

A discussão continuou com Hardman insistindo que a situação em que se encontravam tinha potencial de ser uma fraqueza considerável (“Por Deus, nossa presidente foi baleada!”). Pearson concordava, dizendo que a violência urbana poderia se configurar como impasse para novos negócios, ainda mais para uma empresa de tecnologia, pois o grosso desse setor se localizava na Califórnia. A Smoak Tech era um ponto fora da curva, pois era a nova potência tecnológica e não estava em Silicon Valley. Metcalf apontou que Starling City era um polo financeiro-industrial, não só da região, como do país, pois abrigava outros grandes impérios, como Kord Industries, Merlyn Global Group e Queen Consolidated, o que significava que a cidade em si não era fator de impedimento. Mesmo assim, Curtis podia notar que ele estava mais inclinado a concordar com seus dois colegas.

Curtis segurou um muxoxo. Adorava trabalhar com todos ali, mas hoje estava sendo de longe o dia mais complicado. E a reunião de verdade nem tinha começado.

\- Ok. Vamos assumir que temos de fato um problema de segurança. Como pensam em resolvê-lo? – Curtis interveio, sentindo um pouco de paciência esvair.

\- Garantir a segurança da empresa é garantir a segurança de sua imagem. E não há representante maior dela do que a própria Srta. Smoak. – Alicia respondeu.

\- Claro. – Hardman concordou. – Usando as palavras do Diretor Metcalf, vejam as grandes empresas dessa cidade. Seus CEOs não vão a lugar nenhum sem segurança própria.

\- O que está sugerindo? Que a empresa contrate guarda-costas para a Srta. Smoak? – Metcalf disse.

\- Sim. Vejam bem, o setor tecnológico do país, não, _do mundo_ , conhece nosso nome. Se continuarmos com uma estratégia sólida, ousada e inovadora, em breve a Smoak Tech será um império. Somos uma das empresas que mais crescem no país, se não a que mais cresce. O principal motivo disso é a Srta. Smoak. Ela é o trunfo, o bem mais essencial. A imprensa está de olho em nós, assim como investidores e especialistas. Com toda essa atenção, novos riscos surgem, especialmente para nossa CEO. Não podemos correr o risco de perdê-la.

\- Entendo seu ponto, Sr. Hardman, mas, pelo que me parece, está falando como se a decisão já estivesse tomada. Está esquecendo-se da opinião da Srta. Smoak. É ela quem deve permitir, ainda mais quando é a própria segurança dela que está em jogo. – disse Alicia.

Metcalf balançou a cabeça, concordando. O tom de Hardman o incomodava; parecia ver Felicity como um recurso, não um ser humano. Ele apontou isso em voz alta.

\- Perdoem-me pelo tom. – o outro homem disse, sincero. – Mas acredito que nenhum de nós aqui não pode dizer que não nos importamos com a Srta. Smoak, afinal, foi ela que nos colocou aqui.

De fato. Mais do que as experiências e habilidades de cada um, o que os fez diretores foi a relação deles com a CEO. Pelo menos num primeiro momento, Felicity queria estar cercada de pessoas que confiava na criação da empresa. E ela jamais colocaria alguém ali se a tratasse menos como merecia.

\- Então é isso. – disse Pearson em tom finalizador enquanto desligava as telas. – Adicionemos essa proposta na pauta da reunião.

Os outros balançaram a cabeça em afirmação. Curtis, por sua vez, manteve-se em silêncio. Ele conhecia Felicity há mais tempo que todos ali, já conseguia prever a reação de sua amiga com a proposta.

O resto da manhã não seria mais tão tranquilo.

Felicity e Alena entraram na sala poucos minutos depois da discussão. A loira cumprimentou todos com a mesma animação de sempre. Se não fossem os curativos no braço e no pé, pareceria que nada tinha acontecido.

Felicity sentou à cabeceira da mesa. Abriu o tampo que continha o computador, ligou-o e projetou o documento de pauta.

A reunião começou com discussões sobre o planejamento estratégico da empresa, passou por novos projetos, sejam internos ou externos, e em seguida para o segundo relatório trimestral de resultados para os investidores.

Foi aí que a queda de ações – e consequentemente o ataque a Felicity –, entrou no assunto.

\- Já estou ciente disso. – a CEO falou com firmeza. – É passageiro e sei que nosso trabalho falará mais alto e a situação voltará ao normal. Não tenho preocupações quanto a isso... A não ser que alguém aqui tenha?

\- Nossa preocupação, Srta. Smoak, não é com a empresa em si, mas sim com você. – disse a Diretora Pearson.

Felicity franziu o cenho em confusão e a mulher explicou.

\- Absolutamente não! – exclamou chocada. – O que aconteceu comigo foi uma infelicidade pontual, não significa que eu precise de guarda-costas. Não quero ninguém atrás de mim como babás. – Ela estava irritada. Não era a porra de uma donzela em perigo.

\- Srta. Smoak, não é apenas sobre o sequestro. Ele foi um abridor de olhos. – disse o Diretor Hardman. – Você é um das mulheres mais importantes da América. Você é querida e admirada pelo público e o mundo empresarial. Infelizmente, nesse meio pode haver gente que lhe deseja mal, seja por qualquer motivo. A questão de um guarda-costas não é porque necessariamente algo de ruim vai acontecer, mas de avaliação de risco.

\- Sua empresa oferece produtos de segurança. Não preciso explicá-la sobre risco em relação a isso. – disse Metcalf.

Alena balançou a cabeça, começando a concordar com os outros diretores. De fato Felicity era uma espécie de celebridade corporativa. E toda celebridade que se preza tem guarda-costas.

\- Todos os grandes CEOs têm segurança pessoal. É algo até normal, digamos. – disse Pearson.

\- Eles têm um ponto. – Alena entrou na conversa. – Veja bem, já foi mostrado que sua segurança afeta o mercado da empresa. Essa decisão tira essa variável de jogo.

De repente Felicity parou para pensar. Ela não era mais uma pessoa comum. Era alguém criando um legado, ou melhor, _concretizando_ um legado, visto que a Smoak Tech era uma realidade. Não podia pensar somente em si mesma.

E se algo acontecer de novo e ela perder uma oportunidade incrível de negócio? E se colocar seu sonho em cheque por causa dela mesma?

Uma voz baixa vinda lá do fundo adicionou: e se sua intuição estivesse certa e ela fosse mesmo um alvo? Os bandidos não tiveram sucesso no sequestro, será que retaliariam?

O agito dentro dela amansou. Felicity suspirou, ainda não acreditando na decisão tomada. É mais do que ela. É pela empresa, pelo sonho.

\- Ok, então. – disse. – Mas tenho ressalvas. Vai ser algo temporário, um período de adaptação, digamos. Só quero um contrato de seis meses. – ela imaginou que esse tempo seria mais que suficiente para determinar se havia alguém atrás de si. Antes que qualquer um se manifestasse, ela logo adicionou. – Essa é a minha condição e é inegociável. E você vai lidar com isso, Daniel.

Jordan Longcross esperava por Felicity quando ela retornou da reunião. Ela parou de súbito ao vê-lo, surpresa.

\- Jordan, olá. Não temos nada marcado para hoje.

O homem se levantou do sofá onde estava e a cumprimentou. Embora sua expressão profissional aparentasse calma, ela conseguia detectar algum nervosismo na postura. Por frações de segundo, o olhar dele passou pelo curativo no braço.

\- Srta. Smoak, perdão por aparecer tão de repente. – falou cumprimentando-a com um aperto de mão. – Seu assistente disse que estava em reunião e sem previsão para retorno, mas achei que deveria esperar esperando que tivesse um tempinho antes do almoço.

\- Tenho sim, claro. Por favor, entre. – ela abriu a porta do escritório e entrou.

Felicity conseguia até imaginar o que o trouxera até ali. Gerentes pessoais não são _tão_ pessoais assim. Mas era fato que os chefes de Jordan não ficaram felizes por seu papel no desenrolar do crime do dia anterior, ainda mais por se tratar de um cliente tão importante quanto a dona da Smoak Technologies.

Os dois se sentaram à mesa dela.

\- É bom ver que está bem dentro do possível, Srta. Smoak. – ele disse.

\- Foi só um susto, mas vai passar. – ela falou.

\- Em nome do banco Starling National e principalmente meu, gostaria de pedir desculpas pelas minhas ações ontem. Deveria ter percebido algum sinal ou inconsistência e tomado as medidas cabíveis para a segurança de seu patrimônio e especialmente a sua.

\- Por favor, Jordan. Você não tem culpa de nada. O banco não tem culpa de nada. Ela é única e exclusivamente dos sequestradores. Acho que eu é que fui convincente demais na minha história forjada. Qualquer um fica inspirado sob ameaças. – ela deu uma risadinha.

\- Saiba que assim que tivemos informações sobre o tiroteio, entramos em contato com a polícia. Já entramos com as medidas cabíveis para lidar com isso, especialmente as legais para ver se conseguimos retomar o dinheiro e, se não, pelo menos trazer os criminosos à justiça.

\- Infelizmente, não acho que os bandidos deixarão o dinheiro parado por muito tempo. – ela disse como se não tivesse seguido o rastro no dia anterior.

O gerente se mexeu na cadeira desconfortável, não querendo admitir que ela tinha razão.

\- Bloqueamos os acessos online a sua conta por preocupação. Seu cartão também foi bloqueado, embora nenhuma compra tenha sido feita ou tentado ser feita. Tomei a liberdade de pedir um novo, exatamente igual ao que você já tinha. Se não era para ter feito isso, por favor, pode dizer.

\- Não, está ótimo. Já é menos uma coisa a fazer na minha lista.

\- Espero que não esteja repensando sua escolha de banco.

\- Não estou. Como disse, o banco não tem culpa de nada. – ela disse sincera.

Jordan não escondeu muito bem seu alívio.

\- Como compensação, nós ampliamos suas vantagens, inclusive já foi triplicado a sua pontuação no nosso programa de fidelidade.

Felicity não deixou de ficar impressionada. Ela não tinha ideia de como o banco a estimava.

\- Só falta me dizer que você já tem um celular novo à minha espera.

O homem não conseguiu conter uma risada baixa.

\- Não, Srta. Smoak, mas acredito que os parceiros de nosso programa têm algo que lhe agrade. – ele pausou por um instante antes de continuar. – Acho que é isso. Tem alguma dúvida? Alguma coisa que o banco pode fazer?

\- Não, por enquanto não. Obrigada por ter vindo.

\- Eu é que agradeço pela atenção, Srta. Smoak. Qualquer coisa, basta entrar em contato.

Eles se despediram, e Jordan saiu.

Pouco antes do almoço, Felicity recebeu uma ligação de Iris. A jornalista lhe ligara no dia anterior dizendo que não conseguiria passar em seu apartamento.

\- Vai tá ocupada hoje à noite? – Iris perguntou animada. Ao fundo ouvia-se barulho de fundo característico de um escritório. Ela devia estar no trabalho.

\- Não, por quê?

\- Lembra que ontem eu disse que, se não conseguisse ir à sua casa, hoje juntaríamos as meninas? Bem, todas elas não têm compromisso e, como estão todas preocupadas com você, querem vê-la.

Felicity sentiu o resquício da frustração da reunião ir embora. O canto de sua boca se elevou num sorriso.

\- Claro. Pode ser por volta das 19h na minha casa?

\- Por mim tá ótimo! Vou falar com elas. Aliás, por favor, arranja logo um novo celular porque a gente combinou tudo isso no grupo. – Iris se referia ao grupo de mensagem composto por ela, Felicity, Caitlin Snow e Dinah Drake.

\- Farei isso hoje à tarde. Mal to vivendo sem um celular. Quando elas confirmarem, manda recado pro Jerry, por favor.

\- Beleza. Até mais tarde então!

Elas se despediram e desligaram.

Felicity saiu pra almoçar com Alena e Curtis. Ele estava interessado nos detalhes das tentativas de invasões, que Alena esclarecera tudo na reunião após a discussão sobre os guarda-costas – obviamente o caso não estava mais somente entre as duas. A diretora dissera também que o Departamento de TI estava dando o máximo para evitar novos casos.

\- Você não pareceu muito preocupada. – o homem apontou.

Felicity deu de ombros enquanto mastigava.

\- Eu confio no que criei.

Ao se despedir dos amigos, Felicity disse que passaria a tarde fora da Smoak Tech resolvendo as consequências do sequestro.

A primeira coisa que fez foi ir ao depósito onde seu carro fora levado. Em seguida, seguiu para a loja de sua operadora. Além de um novo celular, conseguiu resgatar o número antigo. Saiu de lá já com alguns dos aplicativos que usava, inclusive o de mensagens. Ele explodiu em notificações ao abrir, especialmente o grupo com as meninas. Ela falou no grupo e mandou uma mensagem para a mãe. Depois veria o resto.

Estava indo comprar o novo laptop quando recebeu uma ligação de Billy.

\- Olha quem está de volta ao mundo. – ele disse brincalhão depois de se cumprimentarem.

\- Parabéns, você foi minha primeira ligação. Estava monitorando esse número?

\- Não, juro que foi por um acaso quando abri o Whatsapp e vi que você estava online há alguns minutos.

\- Deveria estar trabalhando, Detetive.

\- E estou, _Chief_. Por isso descobri que você se livrou da sua escolta. Não posso dizer que não fiquei preocupado. Pensei até em ligar para seu escritório.

\- Eu estava em reunião, mas podia ter ligado, Jerry me avisaria. Aliás, eu não me _livrei_ da escolta. Eu os dispensei pois acho que não posso monopolizar policiais quando a cidade tem tantos outros problemas que precisam deles.

\- A função da polícia é defender a população, Felicity, e você é parte dela. Nenhum dos policiais da sua escolta fez algo fora da rotina. E você foi ameaçada. A não ser que você tenha os dispensados porque está se sentindo cem por cento segura... Está?

Felicity hesitou. Ela falava com Billy pelo Bluetooth do carro, mas seus olhos estavam fixos no trânsito, mais presos e alertas que o normal. Qualquer movimento que minimamente julgasse estranho e seu coração pulava no peito.

\- Não posso dizer cem por cento.

\- Posso conseguir uma nova viatura assim que você sair do trabalho. – ele disse suavemente.

\- Não precisa. Até porque segurança pessoal é uma coisa que vou ter constantemente daqui para frente. Diria que é o tema do dia. – ela suspirou.

\- O quê?

\- A empresa vai contratar guarda-costas pra mim. Meus diretores surtaram com esse sequestro, e olha que _eu_ estava lá. Disseram que eu sou uma pessoa importante demais para correr tanto risco. To detestando a ideia.

Billy ficou em silêncio.

\- Ai meu Deus, você concorda com eles!

Ela o ouviu respirar do outro lado da linha.

\- Olha, eu sou policial, entendo o ponto de vista deles. E você é um rosto conhecido. Sua segurança acaba sendo mais crucial do que a de outras pessoas.

\- Não quero babás. Ainda mais gente que não conheço! – ela parou por uns instantes. – Hey, não tem como você virar meu segurança, não? Eu já o conheço e você tem conhecimento tático.

\- Não acho que seria ético você dormir com seu próprio guarda-costas. – Billy riu.

\- Tem um filme todo com essa premissa, Billy.

\- Não, Whitney Houston. Por mais que eu adore a ideia de protegê-la, gosto demais do meu trabalho para largá-lo.

Felicity suspirou.

\- Bem, o que me resta é aproveitar meus últimos dias só.

\- Posso te fazer companhia, se quiser.

\- Hoje não dá. As meninas vão lá pra casa. Ah, olha. Terei proteção policial hoje. – disse, referindo-se a Dinah.

\- Que tal jantar sexta à noite?

\- Combinado!

Felicity desligou se sentindo mais leve. Sexo com certeza contribuiria para acabar com o estresse do sequestro.

\- Meus últimos dias de liberdade e eu nem posso beber. – Felicity lamentou agarrada ao seu copo de limonada.

\- Você pode, mas pode cair mal no estômago. – disse Caitlin Snow do outro sofá.

\- Malditos anti-inflamatórios.

Era noite, e as duas mais Dinah e Iris estavam no apartamento de Felicity. A televisão estava ligada, mas as quatro mais jogavam conversa fora e bebiam do que assistiam. Com exceção da CEO, todas bebiam vinho.

Felicity estava meio sentada, meio deitada no sofá, as costas numa almofada apoiada na lateral de Iris. Já Dinah estava no colchão colocado entre os sofás, visto que todas iam passar a noite ali.

Na TV, uma cena de luta se desenrolava. Quando um dos homens deu uma cotovelada no rosto do outro, Felicity comentou sem perceber:

\- Espero que, olhando de fora, eu tenha parecido isso.

As meninas a olharam. Iris quase engasgou enquanto tomava um gole da taça.

\- Você... bateu nos bandidos? – ela perguntou cautelosa.

\- Só um. Quando tentei escapar depois do banco. Meio que foi o que começou o tiroteio.

\- Os bandidos começaram o tiroteio quando, sabe, eles _atiraram._ – Caitlin corrigiu.

\- Eu bati num dos caras. Tentei me lembrar do que Dinah nos ensinou e do que vi num filme.

Dinah havia ensinado alguns golpes de defesa pessoal especialmente para Felicity e Caitlin. Iris, influenciada por ter crescido com um policial, já tinha feito algumas aulas.

\- Felicity Smoak, você é foda. – Dinah riu.

\- Foi idiotice, mas eu tive que fazer alguma coisa. Pelo menos o cara ficou mancando, mesmo que no fim não tenha dado certo e eles fugiram. – ela suspirou e ficou quieta por uns segundos antes de continuar, procurando coragem para falar algo que pensava há um tempo. – Gente, acho que vou ter que me mudar.

\- Por quê? – Dinah perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Porque os bandidos disseram se eu sobrevivesse, eles sabiam onde eu morava.

A policial sentou imediatamente. Sua postura ficou alerta.

\- Você não deveria ter dispensado sua proteção policial.

\- Vou ter proteção demais daqui pra frente. – Felicity não conseguiu conter uma leve irritação na voz.

\- Eu acho a ideia de se mudar ótima mesmo sem todo o sequestro envolvido. – Iris disse antes que a loira falasse algo mais. – Olha esse apartamento.

\- O que tem ele? – Felicity amava sua casa. Era pequena, mas aconchegante e a decoração descontraída era a cara dela.

\- É lindo e adorável, mas não é a cara de uma dona de uma grande empresa. Você precisa de algo maior e incrível. Um loft moderno com uma varanda e um visual de matar.

O nó no peito de Felicity afrouxou. Se realmente tivesse que sair dali, poderia muito bem se dar uma aprimorada. Uma mudança para uma nova fase de sua vida.

Ela só não sabia se seria boa ou não.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos e comentários são sempre bem vindos.  
> Tá faltando personagem aí né? Que bom que no próximo capítulo isso muda ;) Já adianto que ele se chama "Caneta Vermelha" porque não tem como ser diferente.  
> Até o próximo domingo!


	3. A Caneta Vermelha

A brisa do Parque Lincoln era ao mesmo tempo uma bênção e uma maldição.

Bênção, caso o dia fosse quente ou ensolarado, pois refrescava e deixava confortável aguentar altas temperaturas. Maldição, caso fosse frio, pois tornava o frio _mais_ frio ainda.

Ali também era um dos primeiros locais a antever a chuva que vinha do oceano. Tudo porque o parque se localizava a beira da Baía de Starling.

Hoje o céu se apresentava pouco nublado na cidade, porém ainda era possível ver alguns raios de sol escapando entre as nuvens. O clima estava ameno, o que significava que o vento no parque estava um tanto desagradável.

O rosto por trás do capuz verde era a única coisa visível em Oliver Queen enquanto ele corria pela pista do parque. Mas as pessoas mal o identificavam, pois ele passava rápido como uma flecha, os pés batendo cadenciados no chão em perfeita harmonia com o entrar e sair do ar e os batimentos cardíacos.

Geralmente não corria naquele ritmo, embora seu corpo estivesse acostumado. Ele se apressou para completar o circuito porque dormira mais que o normal – na vida de Oliver, normal eram cinco horas de sono.

Ele reduziu o passo depois que a pista terminou, deixando seu corpo naturalmente fazer a transição entre correr e andar. A respiração se tornou mais audível em seus ouvidos. Sentiu o efeito da corrida em si, a clareza e o ânimo.

Oliver rumou para a saída do parque. Manteve o capuz na cabeça. Três anos que estava de volta e ainda sim recebia alguns olhares da rua.

Afinal, ele poderia ter se tornado um recluso da alta sociedade de Starling e separado sua vida dela, mas ainda sim era Oliver Queen, o herdeiro bilionário da tradicional família Queen.

A caminhada até o apartamento demorou minutos. O céu clareou nesse tempo, então assim que ele abriu a porta viu feixes de luz iluminar a sala cuidadosamente arrumada através das cortinas abertas da sacada.

O design de todo o apartamento era cortesia de Moira Queen, realizado contra a vontade dele, mas que Oliver permitira para apaziguar a distância e o atrito entre ele e a mãe. O resultado final era um local elegante e ousado, parecia saído de um catálogo com sua decoração em estilo industrial em tons escuros, o marrom reinando.

Na maioria das vezes nem parecia um lar.

Ele foi direto para o banheiro, tomou um banho, se arrumou e fez um rápido lanche pós-corrida e saiu para o trabalho. Zarpou preciso pelo trânsito com a moto para evitar atraso. Pelo menos, dormira mais no dia em que precisava chegar uma hora mais tarde que o usual.

Eram 9:58 quando entrou numa das salas de reunião do prédio do Blackhawk Protection Group. John Diggle, um de seus melhores amigos, parceiro de trabalho e do Exército, já estava lá sentado.

\- Por dois, Tenente. – Diggle disse divertido.

\- Dormi um pouco mais hoje. – Oliver falou um tanto desconfortável enquanto se sentava do outro lado da mesa, oposto ao amigo.

\- Isso é muito bom, considerando o que é normal para você. – Diggle foi sincero em suas palavras. Conhecia Oliver há anos para saber de seus costumes e o que os moldara. – Aposto que não abriu mão de sua corrida matutina.

\- Não como você, Dig. – Foi a vez de Oliver aplicar um pouco de descontração na voz. Diggle era uma das poucas pessoas com quem ainda conseguia. – Só lembre que o trabalho exige que a gente fique em forma. – disse, fazendo referência a última vez que correram juntos.

Qualquer um que olhasse para Diggle viria que como estava em forma. Diabos, o homem parecia capaz de derrubar o prédio inteiro com as próprias mãos.

\- Diga isso a Sara.

Oliver ainda conseguiu abrir um meio sorriso, mas parecia que punhal cutucou seu coração. Era comum quando pensava na pequena Sara Diggle.

Sua afilhada.

Embora houvesse ficado extremamente lisonjeado pelo convite, Oliver não queria aceitá-lo. Era um papel importante na vida da bebê, e Oliver não via como poderia contribuir com isso. Ele não tinha o que oferecer. Aceitou apenas por consideração ao amigo. Até hoje Oliver não conseguia lidar direito com a garotinha. Não tinha nada a ver com ela, claro. O peso da responsabilidade – a culpa, a dor – o atingia sempre que olhava para ela.

Às 10:01, Knox, o chefe deles, entrou na sala.

\- Bom dia, senhores.

Eles responderam e Knox partiu para o assunto, entregando-lhes dois envelopes. Oliver tratou de abrir o seu. Tanto ele quanto Diggle já sabiam que aquela reunião era porque tinham um novo cliente, e estavam ali para conhecê-lo.

Na tela do computador fixada numa das paredes, surgiram as informações. Uma foto mostrava o rosto de uma mulher loira e de olhos azuis.

\- Esta é Felicity Smoak, CEO da Smoak Technologies, a empresa que mais cresce no país. Formada no MIT aos 19 anos, trabalhou como TI por quatro anos antes de começar a própria empresa. Três anos depois, é uma das empresas de tecnologias mais inovadoras e importantes do mundo.

O nome não era estranho a Oliver até que ele se lembrou de ouvir algo sobre um sequestro. Num jantar na Mansão Queen, Walter falou do caso. O padrasto aparentemente a conhecia, talvez do próprio mundo empresarial.

Novas fotos apareceram. Felicity em capas de revistas importantes como a Forbes (“A Nova Garota IT”), Time (“O Poder Tecnológico Feminino”) e People (“30 Com Menos de 30 para Observar”), em entrevistas, como numa dada para o New York Times num especial para celebrar mulheres nas áreas de CTEM (Ciência, Tecnologia, Engenharia e Matemática), apresentações no TED. Surgiram seções de revistas locais de fofoca e entretenimento exaltando o estilo dela, com imagens cuja maioria era Felicity andando na rua e focando em suas roupas.

\- Aparentemente, ela é um gênio e um ícone fashion. – comentou Knox.

Era possível que Oliver tivesse visto bem rápido algumas daquelas fotos em revistas que Thea sempre tinha em mãos.

As informações no computador mudaram, passando a mostrar a cobertura do sequestro de Felicity. Reportagens de jornais impressos e eletrônicos e de canais de televisão.

\- Alguns dias trás, a Srta. Smoak sofreu um sequestro relâmpago a caminho de um compromisso de negócios. Ela foi resgatada pela polícia e passa bem, mas isso acendeu uma bandeira vermelha quanto à segurança. Já viram como ela é quase uma celebridade. A diretoria da Smoak Tech quer nos contratar, e escolhi vocês dois para serem os guarda-costas dela.

\- Estamos dentro. – Diggle disse.

\- O único problema é que é um contrato de apenas seis meses, mas vou ver se consigo acertar isso. Às onze, o Diretor de Gestão Corporativa da ST estará aqui para firmar o contrato, vou ver se falo com ele. Quero os dois nessa reunião também. Nesse tempo, vocês podem ler o perfil dela que está nos envelopes.

Após a reunião, já em sua pequena mesa, Oliver lia o conteúdo do envelope. A Srta. Smoak era nascida e criada em Las Vegas e formada em Ciência da Computação com Mestrado em Segurança Cibernética. O mais curioso foi ver que ela trabalhou como analista de TI na Queen Consolidated antes de abrir a própria empresa. Devia ser por isso que, na verdade, Walter a conhecia.

Quando o Diretor da ST, Daniel Hardman, apareceu, ele prontamente cumprimentou Oliver e Diggle antes de se sentar à mesa na mesma sala de antes. Além deles, havia representantes jurídicos de ambas as empresas. Começou-se a discutir outras cláusulas do contrato.

\- Quanto à privacidade, os guarda-costas estão proibidos de divulgarem qualquer informação da Smoak Technologies que por acaso entrarem em contato. Além disso, também não deverão estar presentes em qualquer reunião estratégica ou que lide com questões sensíveis da empresa. – Hardman disse e olhou para Oliver de esguelha por um segundo.

Oliver entendeu perfeitamente o olhar. Mais um daqueles que recebia simplesmente por ser quem era. Embora sua postura continuasse impassível, ele sentiu um quê de indignação lhe invadir. Hardman pensava que ele seria uma espécie de espião corporativo? Ele não tinha qualquer ligação com os negócios da empresa de sua família.

Knox não tardou a abordar a questão do tempo do contrato.

\- Entendo perfeitamente, Sr. Knox, mas foi uma exigência da própria Srta. Smoak para aceitar a segurança. Disse que queria um tempo de adaptação, digamos. Ela foi irredutível. Não há o que fazer, caso contrário perderemos o contrato. – Hardman explicou. – Entendo o ponto dela, embora não concorde. Ela não está feliz com a ideia e com a mudança que isso vai trazer à vida dela. Felicity Smoak é uma mulher extraordinária e independente, mas não gosta de se sentir impotente. Tenham isso em mente ao conhecê-la. – completou, dessa vez fixando o olhar em Oliver e Diggle.

O contrato foi firmado. Dali a dois dias, os dois guarda-costas conheceriam sua nova cliente.

Os dossiês estavam na mesa desde o dia anterior. Felicity não se deu o trabalho de ler nenhum. Ela não era de postergar, mas queria aproveitar o máximo seus últimos instantes de liberdade. Sabia que não deveria, afinal, se tratava de sua própria segurança. Era sensato que soubesse de antemão quem eram seus novos guarda-costas, ainda mais ela, que tinha a habilidade de descobrir praticamente qualquer mísera informação da vida de uma pessoa.

Hoje era o dia em que iria conhecer os dois homens. Eles chegariam a qualquer momento. Ela não tinha ideia do que esperar.

Para evitar pensar nisso, Felicity abriu as informações de um projeto no computador e começou a trabalhar. Envolveu-se tanto em consertar um detalhe que se esqueceu do mundo exterior.

O S do logo da Smoak Technologies curiosamente lembrava duas pontas de flechas em direções opostas. O símbolo em branco, preto e azul estampava tanto o topo da fachada do prédio quanto o painel interativo atrás da recepção do hall por onde Oliver entrou. As cores estavam presentes também no design moderno do vasto aposento, desde o chão claro até os mosaicos geométricos em azul em algumas paredes. No centro do teto, havia um enorme ilustre repleto de lâmpadas, além das outras iluminações embutidas. Parecia algo saído de um filme futurístico, mas era bem bonito.

O estilo dos corredores e escritórios se mostrava semelhante enquanto Oliver seguia o assistente de Daniel Hardman até que o encontrou numa sala de reunião.

\- Sr. Queen, Sr. Diggle. Bom dia e sejam bem vindos. – Hardman os cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Hardman. – disse Diggle.

\- Por favor, sentem-se. Queria encontrá-los em meu gabinete, porém o cotidiano não deu... Bem, vamos aproveitar que não tem ninguém nessa sala por enquanto. Serei breve, afinal, o trabalho de vocês não é comigo. Sentem, se quiserem.

Hardman fez uma apresentação básica. Disse que os crachás deles já estavam sendo processados pelo RH e que eles, por mais que tenham sido contratados pela empresa, eram mais funcionários da Srta. Smoak, o que significava que recebiam ordens diretas dela. Logo, os horários deles estavam atrelados à agenda dela. Nada muito novo para Oliver. Por fim, o diretor falou que a CEO já estava à espera deles e deu instruções para chegarem a seu escritório.

Diggle parou no meio do caminho para ir ao toalete e Oliver aproveitou para subir na frente. Ele seguiu direto para a mesa do assistente executivo, Jerry, embora o canto de seus olhos captasse o movimento de uma mulher dentro de sua sala.

Oliver abriu a porta do [escritório](https://i.postimg.cc/XJ6x2TN6/aove-fs-office.jpg). Ali, assim como o resto do andar da presidência, era ligeiramente diferente do resto da empresa. À direita, havia uma parede revestida de madeira clara com uma porta embutida, além de algumas prateleiras. À esquerda, a parede de vidro apresentava uma vista do centro da cidade. Havia um conjunto de sofás cinza-escuro e poltronas bege com uma pequena mesa de centro logo no início, enquanto ao fundo encontrava-se duas cadeiras de estofado branco e uma longa mesa. Havia um quadro e mais itens decorativos na parede no extremo oposto do aposento.

Sua nova cliente encontrava-se sentada atrás da escrivaninha, de costas para ele, aparentemente contemplando a pintura na parede.

\- Felicity Smoak? – Ela virou a cadeira e o rosto em sua direção. – Oi, sou Oliver Queen.

A caneta vermelha foi a primeira coisa que Oliver notou. Ela estava entre os lábios pintados de rosa de Felicity, que a segurou com a mão direita e ficou um tanto boquiaberta.

Aquele era definitivamente o homem mais bonito que já vira. Parecia um modelo, ainda mais com aquele terno. Alto, cabelos loiro-escuro curtos, assim como a barba, que destacava o maxilar bem desenhado. Os olhos azuis fixos nela eram tempestuosos, penetrantes e profundos. Ele tinha uma pose imponente, capaz de mudar de tomar todo o poder de um lugar para si ao entrar num recinto. Uma combinação tentadora de elegância, seriedade e sensualidade. E letalidade. Ele parecia um predador prestes a entrar em ação mais rápido que um raio.

Claro que ela sabia quem Oliver Queen era. Não tinha como residir em Starling City e não conhecer os Queen. Mas a imagem que ela e o mundo tinham de Oliver era de anos atrás, do playboy mimado de cabelos mais longos que constantemente estava nas capas dos tabloides.

Não tinha nada a ver com o homem a sua frente.

Felicity percebeu que devia estar olhando estupidamente para ele e esperou que houvesse sido por uns dois segundos. Ela tinha de se recompor, por Deus. Levantou, alisou a saia e contornou a mesa.

\- Sim, claro. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Queen. – disse estendendo a mão para ele. Felicity sentiu combinação de calor e a aspereza da pele dele, mas não de um jeito desagradável. Também teve que inclinar a cabeça para trás mais do que esperava para ver seu rosto.

E aí ela notou a maciez do tapete sob seus pés. Descalços. Cumprimentou o homem sem sapatos.

Ela olhou para baixo e depois para ele, que percebeu seu movimento e também baixou a cabeça.

\- Os sapatos estavam machucando meus cortes. Mas o escritório é meu, certo, então eu posso ficar descalça quando quiser e, aliás, o tapete é _tão_ fofinho. Comprei ele por isso. E você esperaria que eu tivesse comprado também um apoio para pés ou aquelas caixas de areia que a gente vê nos sites exóticos e modernos da internet que dizem que servem para relaxar, mas sempre esqueço. Mas você não veio aqui para me ver tagarelando, o que vai acabar em 3... 2... 1.

Oliver incrivelmente brigava para conter um sorriso. Era a primeira vez que sentia vontade de sorrir de verdade em muito tempo.

Felicity se virou para voltar ao assento. Ela usava um vestido estampado de azul-marinho e branco que ia até metade das coxas e destacava suas curvas. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo impecável. Os óculos retangulares preto e vermelho emolduravam os olhos levemente maquiados. Um piercing decorava sua orelha direita, o que Oliver achou curioso, pois destoava de sua imagem tipicamente feminina. Ele também viu os arranhões na perna dela, além do curativo no braço esquerdo.

\- Assumo que você seja meu novo guarda-costas.

Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Pensei que já soubesse disso. – Os olhos dele brevemente vasculharam a mesa dela e captaram a ponta de uma pasta com o símbolo da Blackhawk, que com certeza continham os perfis dele e de Diggle.

\- Bom, devo dizer que não estou muito feliz com a ideia de ser vigiada o tempo todo, então me abstive do máximo de detalhes possível. – ela explicou enquanto calçava os sapatos.

\- Devo dizer que não foi muito prudente da sua parte, Srta. Smoak.

Felicity se esforçou para ignorar como ele dizia o sobrenome dela, de um jeito respeitoso, mas com um quê de suavidade no fim.

\- E não estou aqui para vigiá-la, mas sim qualquer suspeita de ameaça à sua vida.

\- Onde está seu parceiro? Posso não ter lido sobre vocês, mas sei que são dois.

Como se orquestrado, naquele momento a porta abriu-se novamente e Diggle surgiu.

Felicity ficou surpresa novamente, embora não tanto quanto com Oliver – ela não achava que poderia conhecer mais alguém que a desconcertasse daquele jeito. O homem era quase da mesma altura que Oliver, mas muito mais largo. Os braços pareciam querer explodir das mangas do terno. A pele negra e os traços de seu rosto lhe conferiam um tipo diferente de beleza.

Qual era a dessa empresa?

\- Aí está ele. – Oliver murmurou, colocando as mãos no bolso.

\- Srta. Smoak, bom dia. Meu nome é John Diggle. Prazer em conhecê-la. – ele esticou o braço para cumprimentá-la. A mão dele engoliu a de Felicity, embora o gesto tenha sido gentil.

\- O prazer é meu, Sr. Diggle.

\- Por favor, me chame de Diggle, Dig ou até mesmo John, se quiser.

Felicity ficou em pé olhando de um para outro. Ela abriu a boca ao notar o silêncio cair entre eles:

\- Vou ser sincera com vocês, eu nunca estive _nisso_ – ela gesticulou freneticamente entre eles. – então de verdade não sei o que fazer agora.

O canto dos lábios de Oliver tremeu, e ele prendeu outro sorriso.

\- É perfeitamente normal, Srta. Smoak. – Diggle disse compreensivo. – Vamos acompanhá-la o tempo inteiro, menos na sua casa, claro. A ideia é não sermos percebidos, não ficarmos em seu caminho. Estamos aqui para observar e protegê-la. Nós dois geralmente trabalhamos com um homem perto, ao seu lado, e outro mais longe, para ter uma visão mais ampla de qualquer ameaça. O início do trabalho é mais uma fase de adaptação, tanto sua com a gente quanto nós com sua agenda. Depois dessa fase, pode ser que apenas um de nós a acompanhe no dia a dia. Tudo ficará a seu critério, claro, mas lembrando que nós devemos concordar pensando em primeiro lugar sua segurança.

\- Há também um terceiro agente, Rob, que é nosso substituto, especialmente nos fins de semana. A informação sobre ele deve estar chegando hoje. Nós temos nossa própria identificação, que iremos apresentar a você daqui a pouco. Não confie em ninguém que diga ser substituto. Além de nós, Rob é a única outra pessoa em quem deve confiar. – Oliver completou.

\- Vocês disseram que estarão comigo o tempo todo. Isso significa que vão me buscar em casa para o trabalho? – Felicity perguntou.

\- Sim. – Diggle respondeu prontamente. – Foi uma ótima colocação, porque daqui para frente, de modo grosseiro, você não vai ter mais um carro. Nós também seremos seus motoristas. Acredito que você tem o carro?

\- Sim, um Mini Cooper. Acho que não vão caber vocês os dois. Nem um, aliás. – ela ponderou, franzindo a testa levemente.

\- Sinto informá-la que terá de devolver seu carro. – Oliver falou.

\- Droga, eu acabei de recuperá-lo! – Felicity fez bico por um segundo. – Mas tá. É mais uma coisa que perco por causa desse sequestro idiota. Primeiro minha liberdade, depois meu apartamento, agora meu carro. – ela agitou a mão e deu as costas para os homens, voltando a contornar sua escrivaninha.

Diggle e Oliver se entreolharam, pensando no que o Diretor Hardman havia dito. Porém eles nem se incomodaram com a frustração nas palavras dela.

\- Não queremos atrapalhar seu cotidiano de forma alguma, Srta. Smoak. Muito menos privá-la de sua liberdade. – Diggle falou solidário.

Felicity se largou na cadeira.

\- Eu sei. – suspirou. – Desculpa. Não é culpa de vocês. Só estão fazendo seu trabalho. É só que tudo isso é... – ela grunhiu. – _frustrante_. Eu não sou uma donzela em perigo. Só estou fazendo isso pensando na minha empresa.

\- A mulher que está construindo sozinha um império é tudo menos indefesa, Srta. Smoak. – Diggle tentou confortá-la. – Como disse antes, sentir-se desse jeito é perfeitamente normal. Saiba que estamos abertos a conversas. Tudo para que nossa rotina seja a mais suave possível.

Felicity inesperadamente se sentiu um pouco melhor com as palavras. Um fantasma de sorriso até apareceu em seus lábios.

\- Você disse algo sobre o sequestro. – Oliver mudou de assunto.

\- Imagino que já saibam sobre o que aconteceu comigo.

\- De fato. Mas o que sabemos é o que foi divulgado, visto que se trata de uma investigação policial em andamento. Gostaríamos que falasse mais sobre isso, se puder.

\- Bem, se trata de mais um sequestro como têm acontecido nas últimas semanas. – Aparentemente, Felicity pensou consigo mesma. Porque ela voltara a investigar mais por conta própria. Conseguiu resgatar mais três mil, porém o resto não teria mais volta. Hackeou o rastro até uma conta em Corto Maltese, uma ilha conhecida por ser um paraíso para companhias de fachada.

O que incitava ainda mais sua intuição de que, por mais que o crime parecesse comum, ela fora uma vítima escolhida. A questão era por quê.

E ela estava determinada a descobrir sozinha.

\- A diferença é que eu fui a primeira a ser resgatada pela polícia no meio. – continuou a dizer. – E também que um dos bandidos tentou invadir meu laptop. Eles também disseram que sabiam onde eu morava, o que pode ou não ter sido um blefe. Mas mesmo assim foi o suficiente para eu decidir me mudar quando eu não queria. Ah é, e sem contar que fui baleada. Divertido. – ela esticou o braço para mostrar. – Pelo menos parei com os anti-inflamatórios, o que significa que posso voltar a beber.

\- Por acaso é possível que você não tenha sido uma vítima aleatória?

Felicity se surpreendeu com a colocação de Oliver. Que mente afiada!

\- Acredito que a polícia esteja contemplando todas as linhas de investigação possíveis. – falou, o que não era mentira. Thawne dissera que eles iam investigar após ela levantar esses pontos.

\- Também foi uma ótima ideia se mudar. Já tem um lugar em mente? – Diggle adicionou.

\- Não, to procurando ainda. Aliás, já teremos nosso primeiro compromisso juntos hoje. De tarde marquei com minha corretora para ver algumas locações. – ela pausou por um momento, observando-os. – Bom, senhores, se me permitem, agora voltarei a trabalhar. Ver se consigo voltar ao raciocínio de antes. Vocês podem se acomodar aí nos sofás e nas poltronas ou sei lá como preferem fazer seu trabalho. Fiquem à vontade.

Mas Felicity não conseguiu focar novamente no projeto. A presença dos guarda-costas era estranha e mudou a atmosfera do escritório.

Diggle sentou-se enquanto Oliver se posicionou na porta de vidro para observar o movimento lá fora. Felicity por vezes os olhava de esguelha. Após um tempo, acabou pegando as pastas com os perfis deles. Ela abriu as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Eles foram das Forças Especiais do Exército e atuaram no Oriente Médio, Oliver por mais tempo que Diggle. Nos últimos dois anos, serviram juntos. Diggle já era Tenente em atuação – ele entrara na força bem jovem –, enquanto Oliver só recebeu a promoção após voltar devido aos “serviços prestados”. Ele também tinha uma condecoração por isso. Ambos eram especialistas em armas, estratégia e táticas de campo. Felicity se surpreendeu com a quantidade de artes marciais que Oliver sabia.

\- Vocês se conheceram no Afeganistão? – ela perguntou.

Oliver continuou imóvel. Apenas Diggle direcionou o olhar para ela e confirmou:

\- Sim, senhora.

\- Então não é uma coincidência trabalharem juntos agora? Quer dizer, parece que vocês são amigos. Isso é legal.

\- Ele está preso comigo. – disse Oliver, deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso. – Trabalhamos bem juntos.

\- A não ser quando você está sendo um cabeça-dura. O que acontece sempre. – Diggle completou.

Felicity deu uma risada baixa. Era genuíno o senso de camaradagem entre eles.

De volta aos dossiês, ela viu que Diggle logo entrou para a segurança pessoal após a dispensa militar, porém Oliver só se juntou a ele um ano atrás, após ter trabalhado numa _think tank_.

Ela se pegou perguntando se houve algo que fez Oliver virar guarda-costas. Afinal, a família Queen continuava bilionária e ele era o herdeiro direto da fortuna. Honestamente, não precisava trabalhar mais pelo resto da vida. Ela não conseguiu deixar a curiosidade de lado.

Tentou lembrar-se da última vez que ouvira falar de Oliver Queen. Ela não era ligada na fofoca da alta sociedade, por isso suas memórias eram nebulosas. Era possível que seu retorno definitivo à cidade tivesse sido noticiado. Podia imaginar a mídia sensacionalista ávida para ter uma de suas manchetes preferidas de volta. Porém, ela não se lembrava de nenhum escândalo com o nome dele.

Bastava digitar o nome de Oliver na internet que refrescaria sua memória. Não foi o que fez. Ele obviamente estava mudado e muito mais reservado. Não importava o que provocara tal, ela o respeitaria.

Felicity ergueu minimamente o olhar para Oliver. Ele era sério, estoico e profissional, mas ele a olhara fundo nos olhos para ela identificar respeito e gentileza.

Por que achava que já tinha visto a alma do homem logo no instante que o conhecera?

O celular de Felicity se encheu de mensagens. Eram as meninas e o grupo formado por ela, Alena, Curtis e Cisco Ramon, seus amigos mais próximos da empresa. Curiosamente, o assunto em ambos era os guarda-costas. Felicity revirou os olhos.

O resto da empresa também embarcou na fofoca, julgando pelas mensagens de Curtis e Alena. Já sabiam também sobre Oliver, o que levou a um breve debate sobre a trajetória dele desde o Exército. Ela teve que ameaçar desativar o aplicativo, os celulares e os computadores – e deixar subentendido uma possível perda de emprego – para que eles sossegassem e voltassem a trabalhar.

Quanto aos guarda-costas, Felicity pôs na cabeça que eles estariam ali daqui para frente e resolveu aprender a trabalhar com as presenças deles. Também descobriu que eles iriam para qualquer lugar que ela fosse. Quando ela levantou e saiu do escritório para pegar um café, Oliver prontamente a acompanhou bem ao seu lado. Sentiu seu ombro esbarrar bem de leve no terno dele.

\- Você realmente acha que alguém vai me atacar na copa? – perguntou divertida.

\- Não se deve descartar nenhuma possibilidade, Srta. Smoak. – ele respondeu sério como sempre.

\- Só se for alguém que não gosta de café. Imagina só. A pessoa vem e quebra violentamente a cafeteira. E aí vai atrás de quem a comprou. – ela fez uma pausa dramática. – Nesse caso, você ia ter que ir atrás dela mesmo.

Felicity não conseguia deixar de ficar calada. Sabia que falaria as coisas mais aleatórias até que o clima entre ela e os guarda-costas não fosse mais desconfortável para ela.

Oliver suprimiu um sorriso.

Eles entraram na copa.

\- Oi Sandy! Não sabia que já estava de volta. – Felicity cumprimentou a copeira.

\- Bom dia, Srta. Smoak. Voltei hoje mesmo. Como está? Não deveria ter vindo, sabe que é só me dar um toque que eu levo lá.

\- Você sempre insistindo nisso.

\- É apenas meu trabalho, senhorita.

\- Eu sei. – a CEO sorriu amável. – Eu gosto do passeio, mesmo que seja bem curtinho. É bom para espairecer. Sabe, eu já consegui a solução de um algoritmo defeituoso só nesses passos. A empresa agradece. Aliás, estou bem sim, e eu que deveria estar te fazendo essa pergunta.

\- Eu estou bem. A torção já sarou, mas ainda sinto um incômodo às vezes.

\- Sei como é. – Felicity se aproximou da cafeteira e colocou a caneca que vinha carregando desde o escritório.

As duas trocaram mais algumas palavras; Sandy relatou especialmente o estado de seu tornozelo. Pelo que Oliver pôde inferir, ela sofreu um acidente na rua que a deixou vários dias de licença.

Ele também percebeu como Felicity não tratava a copeira como inferior, e sim como igual. Todas as palavras dela para Sandy eram sinceras, ela parecia genuinamente interessada no que a outra tinha a dizer. Sandy, claro, visivelmente mantinha um nível de respeito e formalidade, mas, mesmo assim, não era comum linearidade na relação entre executivos e serventes. A surpresa foi uma sensação refrescante.

\- Aliás, devia ter agradecido antes, mas como fiquei fora, obrigada por aquela dica de matemática. Meu filho tirou uma nota boa. Fazia um tempo que eu não o via tão animado com a escola.

\- Ah que isso, foi uma coisa tão pequena, não precisa agradecer. É bom ouvir isso. A escola mudou a minha vida. E se por acaso precisar de mais, estou aqui.

\- A senhorita tem um coração muito gentil.

Felicity deu um sorriso acanhado e pegou o café já cheio. De repente, Sandy notou a presença de Oliver.

\- Desculpe, senhor. Eu não o vi aí. Gostaria de algo?

\- Ah, Sandy. Esqueci de apresentar. Esse é meu guarda-costas, Oliver Queen. Acostume-se com ele porque daqui pra frente ele estará sempre comigo. E o parceiro dele também, o Sr. Diggle, que ficou lá no meu escritório. – Felicity explicou e assoprou o líquido na caneca.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Queen.

\- Igualmente. – Oliver falou.

\- Vai querer café, Sr. Queen? – Felicity ofereceu. – Sinta-se à vontade para pegar quando quiser.

\- Obrigado, Srta. Smoak, mas não deveria.

\- É porque é seu primeiro dia, porque você acha que vai atrapalhar seu trabalho ou você é anti café mesmo? Porque se for o primeiro, ok, eu relevo. Se for o segundo, acho que na verdade você vai é se sentir mais disposto a me proteger. Mas se for o terceiro...

\- Não sou contra café, senhorita. – Oliver não soube exatamente porque não parou por aí. – E mesmo se quisesse, eu não tenho uma caneca.

\- Que besteira, isso é o de menos. – Felicity agitou a mão livre. – Aposto que sobraram algumas do kit de início do ano da empresa. Verei com Jerry se temos uma para você e o Sr. Diggle. Pense como um kit de boas vindas. Ah! – ela exclamou de repente, o olhar saindo de foco. – Já sei o que fazer! – e disparou para a saída da copa. Antes de cruzar a porta, ela girou de volta para Sandy. – Falei para você que esses passeios me inspiravam. Tchau, Sandy!

O riso que Oliver vinha segurando desde que a conhecera inevitavelmente escapou. Balançando a cabeça de leve com o olhar fixo nela, ele a seguiu de volta para o corredor.

\- É melhor eu ir ao banheiro antes de sentar no computador de novo.

Antes que ela pudesse entrar, Oliver a impediu.

\- Espere enquanto eu checo, senhorita.

\- Tá. – Felicity revirou os olhos. Sério que teria uma cerimônia até mesmo nisso? – Só cuidado para não assustar nenhuma funcionária. Esta empresa tem tolerância zero com assédio. – provocou. Oliver apenas lhe lançou um olhar antes de cruzar a porta.

Por sorte, o local estava vazio.

\- Segura para mim, por favor. – ela entregou a caneca na mão dele, que não teve o que fazer além de segurar, e entrou.

Ao retornarem ao escritório, Felicity pediu a Jerry para ver as canecas. Lá dentro, ela rumou direto para o computador e pôs-se a digitar. Oliver tinha quase certeza que, depois de um tempo, ela estava tão focada que tampouco prestava atenção ao mundo.

Somente durante aquele dia ela mostrou várias facetas, e Oliver, por mais que não percebesse, estava intrigado por cada uma delas.

Felicity Smoak era uma mulher notável.

Foi estranho dar as chaves do carro aos guarda-costas quando uma situação parecida com aquela era o motivo da presença deles ali.

Felicity se acomodou no banco traseiro do Mini Cooper, Diggle estava como motorista e Oliver como carona. De repente, pareceu que barras de ferro comprimiram seu peito.

\- Você está bem, Srta. Smoak? – Oliver perguntou, virando-se para ela após notar sua reação no retrovisor.

\- Uh, sim. É só que... da última vez que eu estava com homens no meu carro, eles, sabe, estavam mantendo como refém. – Ela engoliu em seco, procurando se recuperar.

Os olhos azuis dele escureceram, mas logo amansaram.

\- Não se preocupe, estamos aqui para evitar isso. Você está a salvo. – disse num tom gentil.

Ela sorriu para ele, o nó indo embora.

\- Achei que depois de uma semana não estaria mais afetada. – confessou.

\- Algumas coisas demoram a passar. – Oliver falou, e Felicity jurou ter visto a sombra de novo, mas de um jeito bem mais rápido. – E tá tudo bem. Ninguém esperava que você fosse sair tranquila de um trauma desse. O negócio é lembrar da sua força e que já passou.

Felicity se pegou pensando se as palavras valeriam para além dela.

Até que Oliver e Diggle não pareciam tão apertados quanto pensava. Mesmo assim, ela teve que conter um riso ao ver o esforço de Diggle em ajeitar o banco.

\- Guie o caminho, Srta. Smoak. – ele disse ao ligar o veículo.

Ela passou o endereço e eles partiram.

Foram quatro visitas naquele dia. Dois apartamentos ficavam perto do centro e dois num bairro ultramoderno e cosmopolita que era o novo eixo de expansão da cidade. Um deles era uma cobertura espetacular, e Felicity gostou bastante e resolveu colocar na lista de talvez.

Mas na verdade o que ela queria era um local que misturasse ao mesmo tempo a vida urbana e pacata. Um bairro predominantemente residencial, mas com algum comércio e lazer. Queria algo semelhante ao próprio bairro. A corretora disse que procuraria novas opções perto de onde já residia.

Eram cerca de seis horas quando chegou a sua casa. Diggle patrulhava as dependências do prédio e a rua enquanto Oliver a acompanhou até ao apartamento. Felicity esperava que ele fosse entrar e vasculhar, então já tomou um passo para o lado assim que destrancou a porta, e ele prontamente passou por ela.

\- Tudo limpo, senhorita.

\- Então vai ser assim todo dia? – ela perguntou assim que ele reapareceu.

\- É o protocolo. – ele respondeu sem ter se ofendido.

Felicity deu de ombros e entrou no apartamento.

\- Uh, acho que é isso por hoje.

Oliver meneou com a cabeça.

\- Qualquer emergência, não hesite em nos contatar. Já lhe dissemos como.

\- Boa noite. Ah, e diga ao Sr. Diggle boa noite também. Esqueci.

\- Boa noite, Srta. Smoak. Até manhã.

Ela o observou indo embora, pensando que o primeiro dia não foi tão ruim quanto pensava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfim nossos principais juntos. Espero que tenham gostado e comentem à vontade ;)  
> Postarei o capítulo 4 no sábado que vem, depois pararei para o fim do ano e voltarei no primeiro fim de semana de janeiro.  
> Boas festas e até a próxima!


	4. Uma Questão de Segurança Nacional

O resto da semana transcorreu tranquilamente.

Na quinta-feira, mais de uma semana depois do sequestro, Felicity tirou os pontos do braço e pôde voltar à ioga. Animou-se quando, ao sair para o trabalho, levou junto a bolsa de ginástica. Esperava que os exercícios finalizassem a cura de sua contusão.

Ela disse a Oliver e Diggle que não precisava do carro, pois o estúdio ficava a uma distância curta da Smoak Tech. Os dois andaram com ela pelo trajeto de minutos.

Iris já estava lá quando chegou. Ela não escondeu a admiração ao conhecer os dois homens, especialmente Oliver. Ela sorriu, e Felicity jurou ter visto um leve rubor em suas bochechas. Quando se afastaram deles para entrar na sala, Iris agarrou o braço direito de Felicity.

\- Ai meu Deus, não acredito que seu guarda-costas é Oliver Queen! – disse num sussurro agitado.

\- É sim.

\- Uau, ele é ainda mais bonito em pessoa, e aquele terno não parece esconder muito o corpo dele, amém. – Iris olhou brevemente por cima do ombro.

As duas pararam no canto da sala que normalmente ficavam.

\- Ele está na minha lista de três.

\- Três o quê? – Felicity perguntou.

\- Lista de caras com quem tenho permissão para trair o Eddie.

\- Ai meu Deus! – a CEO estava horrorizada.

\- Geralmente a gente não conhece as pessoas da lista, mas agora que ele tá aqui eu tô me esforçando para não ficar encarando... – Iris não conteve um suspiro.

Felicity esperava aquela reação da amiga e ao mesmo tempo não. Esperava por se tratar de Oliver, e não esperava porque Iris parecia uma adolescente.

\- Pelo menos o sequestro teve um lado bom. Se você tem que realmente ter seguranças atrás de si, o mínimo é ter caras como aquelas. Não, sério, qual é a dessa empresa?

Felicity já tinha se feito a mesma pergunta. Ela imaginou mandar uma carta de reclamação. _Por favor, não contrate homens bonitos para sua equipe de segurança pessoal. Especialmente aqueles que parecem ter pulado para fora de um catálogo da Hugo Boss..._

Mas, por mais que Oliver e Diggle parecessem legais, Felicity ainda preferia não tê-los conhecido.

A aula começou. Seu abdome contundido doeu um pouco, porém não ligo muito. O incômodo vinha da musculatura repuxando, alongando e se fortalecendo, e desde o início Felicity se surpreendera com o prazer que sentia dele. Representava seu corpo conhecendo e atingindo seus limites, e ela se tornou muito mais consciente de si fisicamente. Tomou como um desafio pessoal de se superar cada vez mais. Ela nunca foi e continuava não sendo fã de atividade física, e foi influenciada por Iris a começar a treinar, mas a ioga caiu perfeitamente para si. Cumpria a premissa básica de bem-estar físico e lhe trouxe ganho emocional ao aprender a se focar e meditar, o que refletia em sua postura na direção da empresa. Também ganhou força e definição muscular.

Sexta-feira, ela deu entrada na concessão de um novo carro, o que acabou gerando um debate entre elas e os seguranças sobre colocar ou não a carroceria inteira à prova de balas. Meu Deus, ela não era o presidente! Não precisava daquela armadura toda. Sem contar que fazia parecer que o risco à vida dela era maior do que verdadeiramente era. Acabou por acordar com uma proteção apenas nos vidros.

Felicity também concluiu que a origem da irritação na verdade era a TPM, ainda mais quando descobriu seu desejo inexplicável por hambúrguer. Então, no início da noite, antes de ir para casa, arrastou os homens até um Big Belly Burger, onde se fartou da boa, velha e deliciosa gordura. Ótimo jeito de terminar a semana.

Oliver não gostava de andar armado fora do expediente, por isso passou em casa antes de ir para o bar. Tomou uma ducha e trocou o terno por um jeans e uma camisa de meia manga. Quase não saiu de novo, porém já imaginava o sermão do melhor amigo caso furasse.

O bar estava cheio como de costume para uma sexta à noite e uma música baixa e animada ecoava. Tommy Merlyn estava no canto do balcão quando chegou. Ele abriu um sorriso e agitou uma ficha no ar ao ver Oliver.

\- Quem é vivo sempre aparece. – Tommy cumprimentou Oliver com um aperto de mão e um meio abraço. – Que bom que chegou. Já não tava mais conseguindo guardar seu lugar. Ah e já estamos na fila da sinuca. – ele mostrou a ficha novamente.

\- Acabei de chegar. – Oliver disse ao se sentar.

\- Mas eu marquei às sete e são... – Tommy pegou o celular para conferir a hora. – quase oito.

\- Foi mal, hoje demorei a sair do trabalho. Eu te avisei.

O barman surgiu e Oliver pediu uma cerveja.

\- Vamos comer agora ou depois de jogar? – Tommy perguntou.

\- Não vou comer nada. Tava comendo há pouco.

O amigo o olhou confuso.

\- Você não tava trabalhando?

Oliver balançou a cabeça, pensando na ida ao Big Belly Burger e na insistência de Felicity para que tanto ele quanto Diggle comessem junto.

Foi até divertido. Oliver notou que Felicity definitivamente não queria um tipo de relação impessoal com os guarda-costas, com eles apenas seguindo-a como sombras. Também descobriu que ela era judia, mas não seguia a dieta _kosher_ , tinha zero habilidade culinária e era alérgica a nozes.

A cerveja chegou. Uma das mesas de sinuca vagou e os dois homens se levantaram para ir até ela. Olhares os seguiram. Oliver Queen e Tommy Merlyn, mesmo que playboys reformados, continuavam sendo figuras conhecidas, ainda mais juntos.

\- Hambúrguer com a sua nova cliente? – Tommy franziu a testa depois que ele contou. – Você quase não come besteira, ainda mais depois que descobriu a culinária. – O outro deixou de fora que também era por causa dos treinos de Oliver, o que, em sua opinião, beirava a obsessão. Mas era como Oliver lidava consigo. – Quem é a sua nova cliente?

Oliver tomou um gole da cerveja antes de deixá-la junto com a do amigo numa mesa alta no canto. Pegou os tacos enquanto Tommy arrumava as bolas. O outro ergueu a cabeça ao ver que ele não respondeu de imediato.

\- O quê? Você acha que eu represento risco a sua cliente?

Oliver sabia que era brincadeira, mesmo assim não gostou. Na verdade, seu problema não era contar a Tommy, mas sim falar num ambiente público como aquele. Nunca se sabia quem poderia estar ouvindo. Seria paranoia se ele não tivesse trabalhado como agente especial por um bom tempo.

Mas Oliver também sabia que inevitavelmente as aparições públicas de Felicity colocariam algum destaque nele também.

\- Felicity Smoak. – respondeu ao entregar um dos tacos. Em seguida, passou o giz na ponta do taco, bebeu mais da garrafa e deu a volta na mesa, decidindo que seria o primeiro.

\- Esse nome não me é estranho. – Tommy ficou contemplando a mesa enquanto pensava.

\- Talvez você já tenha passado num prédio com o nome dela estampado enorme? – Oliver ironizou enquanto se inclinava. Posicionou a mão sobre a mesa e o taco na mão, mirando e calculando mentalmente.

Depois do treinamento do Exército e da ARGUS, a mira de Oliver era excepcional, o que se refletia nos jogos. Então não foi surpresa que ele já encaçapou uma bola na primeira tacada.

Tommy revirou os olhos, tanto pela jogada quanto pelo sarcasmo.

\- Grande coisa. Eu e você também temos nomes em prédios.

Oliver parou e fitou o amigo, realmente não querendo apontar que aquilo não era comum para as pessoas normais. Ele deu a volta na mesa para a segunda jogada, e Tommy sacou o celular para pesquisar.

\- Felicity Smoak... Smoak... Ah sim. Porra, ela é gata. _Muito_ gata. – Foi a vez de Oliver revirar os olhos. Nem parecia que Tommy era um adulto. – O seu trabalho é olhar pra ela o tempo todo? Onde eu me inscrevo?

Oliver bufou e acabou errando, não matando outra bola.

\- Vai me dizer que ela não é maravilhosa? Tô vendo porque você foi comer hambúrguer com ela. – Tommy brincou enquanto pegava o giz.

O guarda-costas só não rebateu o tom sugestivo do amigo porque era isso que ele queria. Tommy, por sua vez, registrou todas as reações do outro.

\- Por que a cara amarrada? Não é como se eu tivesse dito que está interessado nela... o que, por sinal, eu jamais julgaria.

Oliver contraiu o maxilar. Irracionalmente cogitou, por frações de segundo, acertar o amigo com o taco.

\- Apenas jogue. – sibilou, lançando um olhar torto para o outro.

Tommy não conteve um riso. Guardou o celular, pegou o taco, bebeu cerveja e foi jogar.

\- Jesus, cara, você tá muito ranzinza. Parece um velho. – Ele deu uma tacada, e as bolas se espalharam mais pela mesa. – Imagina quando enfim chegar aos trinta. Aliás, tá chegando, hein. Quais os planos pro teu aniversário? Desbloqueando uma nova década, amigo!

\- Falta ainda um mês. – Oliver olhou a mesa, estabelecendo uma estratégia.

\- Já tá na hora de planejar. A não ser que você não queira nada especial. – Tommy pausou e cruzou os braços, vendo o amigo se abaixar de novo para jogar. Notou algumas mulheres lá atrás trocando olhares arregalados, provavelmente estavam olhando para a bunda de Oliver. – É isso mesmo que você quer, to vendo. Tá oficialmente velho quando não deveria. Já se aposentou, huh? Qual o próximo passo? Sossegar, casar, formar uma família?

Oliver congelou, e Tommy notou o que falou. Fechou os olhos com força. _Puta que pariu_. Ele um imbecil de marca maior. Tommy não sabia cem por cento de tudo que Oliver passou nos últimos anos – assim como ninguém –, mas conhecia alguns de seus traumas e seu TEPT. Falar aquilo foi uma insensibilidade sem tamanho. Viu as palavras atingi-lo, lá no fundo, em seu ser, reabrindo feridas.

Tommy detestou acabar com o clima. Detestou machucar seu melhor amigo.

\- Me desculpa mesmo, cara.

Oliver fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de se erguer. Por sorte fez a jogada antes.

\- Tudo bem. Sei que não foi por mal. – abriu um sorriso meio sincero, meio forjado. Depois da rodada de Tommy, que matou uma bola e jogou de novo, ele continuou. – E, sabe, eu poderia perguntar o mesmo a você.

\- Você me conhece, meu único amor sou eu mesmo. – o outro disse num tom zombeteiro.

\- Muito fácil, então.

\- Ah, às vezes eu me rejeito só pra manter as coisas interessantes.

O jogo continuou, e Oliver matou mais duas bolas.

\- Sábado que vem começa a temporada de basebol. Vamos ao estádio, se você não for trabalhar? – Tommy perguntou. – A beleza de ainda ter ações da empresa e assim poder me aproveitar dos benefícios tais como ingressos para os melhores lugares.

\- Não trabalho fim de semana. A não ser que a Srta. Smoak peça. Podemos ver o jogo sim.

Toda vez que via a fachada de pedra da grandiosa casa, Oliver pensava se ainda era um lar.

Era e ao mesmo tempo não.

Por mais que oficialmente não morasse mais ali fazia um tempo, com frequência estava de volta. No primeiro sábado após começar com a Srta. Smoak, Oliver foi para a Mansão Queen para um jantar. Foi cumprimentado por Raisa assim que a porta de entrada se abriu.

\- Raisa. – ele curvou a boca num sorriso.

\- Sr. Oliver. _Spokoynoy nochi_. – ela retribuiu o sorriso e abriu espaço para ele entrar.

\- _Spokoynoy nochi_. _Vsegda priyatno videt' tebya._

O grandioso hall de madeira surgiu e Oliver olhou ao redor, se familiarizando.

\- Eu digo o mesmo. Como está?

\- Bem, Raisa. E você? Seus filhos? – ele se virou para olhá-la. Raisa trabalhava para os Queen desde que ele era garotinho; praticamente crescera com ela. Ela não era apenas sua empregada mais querida, como era quase família, além de ter ensinado a ele russo, seu idioma natal.

\- Estamos ótimos. Não tenho o visto ultimamente.

\- É o trabalho.

\- Sempre o trabalho, Sr. Oliver. – a mulher fingiu irritação, mas Oliver, mesmo sabendo disso, acabou levando a sério. Sentiu uma picada no peito.

Depois de voltar do Oriente Médio, seu novo emprego realmente o levou a inúmeras viagens. E, embora todas fossem a negócio, ele teve que mentir sobre cada uma. Sua presença em casa era inconstante, o que foi o pontapé inicial para os atritos com sua família.

\- É um menino muito dedicado. – Raisa disse gentilmente.

Algo se contorceu dentro do homem com as palavras.

Ele forçou um sorriso, despediu-se dela e rumou para a sala de estar. As vozes de seus parentes foram se tornando mais clara.

\- Oi. – ele disse.

Walter, Moira e Thea se viraram para ele. A mãe sorriu e o rosto da irmã se iluminou. Eles se levantaram. Oliver cumprimentou Walter com um aperto de mão e um tapinha nas costas, beijou o rosto de Moira e abraçou carinhosamente Thea.

\- Oi, Ollie. Bem na hora. Já estou morrendo de fome.

\- Não precisamos nos apressar para comer porque seu irmão chegou. – Moira disse e depois se virou para o filho. – Vai querer alguma coisa para beber, querido?

\- Obrigado, mas só vou beber um pouco vinho no jantar mesmo. Tô dirigindo.

Eles ficaram sentados por mais uns minutos, o tempo suficiente para Walter terminar seu uísque, e foram para a sala de jantar.

\- Thea, como vai aquele seu namorado? Ainda com ele? – Oliver perguntou depois que ela o abraçou pela cintura enquanto andavam.

\- Sim, Ollie. – a garota revirou os olhos, mas abafou um riso, sabendo que aquela era a típica provocação de irmão mais velho protetor. – Ele teria vindo hoje, mas está trabalhando.

Thea Queen e Roy Harper, uma história de amor que começou no dia que ele roubou a bolsa dela. Quase dois anos depois, ele largou o crime e agora trabalhava na boate Verdant, cujo dono era Tommy.

\- Aliás, você vai para a Verdant hoje? Ver Tommy?

\- Não, fui pro bar com ele ontem, depois de tanto que ele cobrou uma saída de mim. Aliás, nem sei se ele vai estar na boate hoje.

\- Pena. Tô pensando se dou uma passada lá. – Tommy sempre conseguia entrada para ela, e Thea fazia questão de aproveitar, ainda mais agora com seus vinte e um anos recém completados. – E por que você não tem saído com ele?

A família entrou na sala e sentou-se à mesa.

\- Trabalho. Ainda mais agora que estou com uma nova cliente.

\- Ah, é verdade. – Walter interveio. – Acho que vi na mídia.

\- Eu não vi. Quem é? – Thea perguntou.

\- Felicity Smoak. – Oliver achou estranho, afinal, ela sempre estava antenada, ainda mais que Felicity era um rosto conhecido.

Assim como ele, ele se deu conta naquele momento.

Ao redor, o jantar começava a ser servido.

\- A CEO da Smoak Technologies? Que Walter comentou que foi sequestrada recentemente? – Moira perguntou.

\- Ela mesma.

\- Ela tem um senso fashion incrível. Sempre aparece usando umas roupas maravilhosas. Sem contar que ela é linda. – Thea falou animada. – Quer dizer que agora quando eu olhar para ela nas revistas eu também verei você?

Outra coisa que Oliver percebeu: ele voltaria à mídia, de certa maneira. Pelo menos, Felicity não era uma celebridade que vivia cercada de jornalistas e paparazzi.

\- Acho que sim.

\- Felicity foi uma das melhores analistas de TI que a empresa já teve. – Walter comentou.

\- Pois é. Eu li a ficha dela e descobri que ela trabalhou na Queen Consolidated. – Oliver disse. – Achei que a conhecesse dos eventos corporativos.

\- Que engraçado. – disse Moira.

\- Ainda nos encontramos esporadicamente. – Walter começou a explicar. – Ela foi uma das raríssimas contratações que eu mesmo fiz. Conheci-a num evento de tecnologia e informática em Boston, na época que ela estava prestes a se formar no MIT. Ela ganhou o segundo lugar numa competição de tecnologia, e obviamente já tinha propostas de várias empresas do país. Para a QC ter qualquer chance, acabei fazendo a minha proposta pessoalmente. Deu certo. Ela não só é brilhante, como também uma mulher amável.

\- Ela é de fato. – Oliver concordou, um leve sorriso escapulindo pelo canto de seus lábios.

Quando Felicity saiu de casa na segunda-feira, encontrou apenas Diggle esperando em seu carro.

\- Bom dia, Srta. Smoak.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Diggle. – ele ergueu a sobrancelha para ela. – Diggle. Eu não sei por que ainda me sinto desconfortável com isso. Sei que sou sua cliente e ao mesmo tempo eu sou a chefe e por isso devia ter um tipo de relação profissional, mas é um trabalho tão diferente porque você tá comigo o tempo todo...

Felicity fechou a boca, contendo-se. Realmente não sabia definir a relação com seus guarda-costas. Sendo sincera, ela achava que iria ser mais esquisito conviver com Oliver e Diggle, mas, quase uma semana depois de terem se conhecido, estava sendo mais descomplicado e natural do que jamais esperaria.

\- E se for assim, você vai ter que começar a me chamar de Felicity.

\- Um dia... _Srta. Smoak_. – Diggle abriu um sorrisinho e abriu a porta para ela.

Felicity parou antes de entrar.

\- Onde está Sr. Queen?

\- Ele vai chegar atrasado. Me mandou uma mensagem rápida dizendo que surgiu um contratempo inesperado.

\- Ele está bem? – ela perguntou preocupada.

Felicity fingiu não perceber a sombra que passou pelo rosto do homem.

\- Até onde sei, está. Já peço desculpas, Srta. Smoak. O trabalho é de nós dois e ele não está aqui. Gostaria que eu chamasse Rob?

\- Não, não precisa. Se algo aconteceu com ele, não devo julgar. Temos que esperar para ver. Vamos, Diggle. – e entrou no carro.

Oliver acabou passando o resto do fim de semana na casa da família. Tudo começou com ele tomando mais álcool do que deveria por estar dirigindo. Assim, ele estava mais susceptível às garras de Thea, que o bajulou dizendo que sentia falta de suas omeletes francesas no café da manhã que, na opinião dela, eram as melhores.

O domingo foi bastante tranquilo. Um dos raros dias na vida de Oliver em que seus demônios não queriam dilacerar sua carne e seus ossos, e ele conseguia até relaxar. Correu pela propriedade, respirando o ar puro da vegetação, e, claro, fez a omelete para a irmã. À tarde, os dois ficaram vendo filmes e, no último deles, Moira e Walter se juntaram. Depois, os quatro ficaram jogando cartas até tarde. Oliver não se lembrava de ter passando tanto tempo em família daquele jeito, pelo menos não depois que ele e a mãe se reconciliaram. Ele acabou dormindo mais uma noite.

Ele estava se recolhendo quando encontrou a mãe no corredor. Moira o fitava fixamente. Ela era uma mulher impiedosa, mas naquele momento seus olhos azuis, tão iguais aos dele, brilhavam afetuosos e em paz.

\- Fazia um tempo que a gente não tinha momentos assim. – ela disse se aproximando.

Oliver a entendia com clareza. Tinha uma sensação boa no peito que ajudava ainda mais a afastar a escuridão.

\- Eu quase não ficava mais aqui.

\- Eu sei. Você tem a sua vida em Starling e está tudo bem. – E de fato estava. Moira passou muito tempo ressentindo a mudança do filho. – Mas foi bom você ter ficado o resto do fim de semana aqui.

\- Também acho.

\- Espero que aconteça mais vezes. – ela disse sorrindo de leve.

A expressão no rosto dele suavizou.

\- Também espero.

\- Boa noite, querido.

Oliver cruzou a distância entre eles e a tomou num abraço.

\- Boa noite, mãe. Provavelmente não vamos nos ver amanhã porque vou sair bem cedo para o trabalho.

Na segunda-feira, Oliver saiu com a casa ainda bem silenciosa. Antes de ir trabalhar, teria que passar em seu apartamento para se arrumar.

Tinha adentrado a cidade quando percebeu que estava sendo seguido. Tentou despistá-los e estava conseguindo quando seu celular tocou. Chamador desconhecido.

\- Não há necessidade em tornar isso difícil. – ele ouviu assim que atendeu.

A voz. Aquela voz maldita. Poucas eram tão marcantes ou inesquecíveis.

O maxilar de Oliver se contraiu forte. Ele poderia perguntar onde conseguira aquele número ou se realmente eles iriam levantar caos somente para pegá-lo. Mas sabia a resposta.

\- Não temos mais negócios. O que te faz pensar que eu iria de tão boa vontade? – ele disse, a voz dura e cortante.

\- Porque, se não vier, eu coloco mais uma bala em Felicity Smoak.

A raiva lhe subiu de imediato, rápida e intensa, espalhando-se em suas veias como fogo. Estava ali, abaixo de sua pele, zumbindo, preparada para ser desencadeada a seu comando.

Algo que, ao contrário das outras inúmeras vezes que ele mergulhara no sentimento, fazia seu autocontrole tremer de leve.

Não ficava claro se era pela pessoa ao telefone ou por sua cliente ameaçada.

O pior de tudo era saber, sentir lá no fundo de si, que ela não mentia. Não quanto àquilo, pelo menos.

Para Amanda Waller, verdade e mentira eram conceitos a serem moldados conforme seu bel-prazer.

Era possível que houvesse uma mira em Felicity neste exato momento.

Oliver nem respondeu, apenas desligou. Depois, estacionou a moto numa rua, desceu e esperou. Um utilitário azul-marinho parou não muito tempo depois e de dentro dele saiu um homem, que o convidou para dentro. Ele lhe mostrou um capuz.

\- Por segurança. – disse.

Oliver contemplou os passageiros do carro. Podia derrubar todos em questão de segundos. Era enlouquecedor.

\- Não é sempre? – retorquiu sarcástico.

O capuz cobriu seu rosto, e o carro partiu. Oliver até contabilizou as curvas que faziam, porém não duvidava que os agentes tivessem sido orientados a confundi-lo de propósito.

Quando Oliver recuperou a visão, estava num escritório aparentemente normal, embora estivesse um pouco descuidado. Não era o quartel-general da ARGUS, afinal, passou quase dois anos lá. Deveria ser um esconderijo, mais um dos inúmeros que a agência tinha.

A ARGUS era semelhante a CIA em termos de inteligência e espionagem, mas mantida em completo segredo. A diferença era que a agência agia nas sombras, quando qualquer interferência de órgãos conhecidos poderia gerar consequências geopolíticas desconfortáveis ou em casos extremamente delicados. A sede, que ficava ali mesmo em Starling City, se passava como uma _think tank_.

Oliver só ouviu falar da ARGUS quando foi recrutado após o Afeganistão.

Logo a frente dele, de pé, com o terno cinza-escuro sempre impecável, o típico batom vinho e a expressão calculista de sempre, encontrava-se Amanda Waller, provavelmente a identidade mais secreta dos Estados Unidos.

Oliver deveria se sentir lisonjeado – e receoso e aterrorizado – porque a diretora da ARGUS não ia pessoalmente atrás de qualquer um.

Mas ele não era qualquer um.

\- Sr. Queen. Quanto tempo. – a mulher disse.

\- Podemos pular os bons modos, Amanda. – ele falou duramente. Seu corpo continuava alerta, pronto para entrar em ação em qualquer instante.

\- Não imagino por quê. É algo básico nas relações sociais. Ainda mais depois de tanto tempo sem nos vermos.

Oliver se pronunciou segundos depois:

\- O que você quer?

Waller se sentou à mesa.

\- Um favor.

\- Não sou mais um agente.

\- Tenho plena consciência. Uma perda inestimável para nós. Poucos têm seu currículo e suas habilidades.

Os demônios despertaram nele. Seus pecados chocavam-se uns com os outros. Ollie Queen, Tenente Queen, Agente Queen. Playboy, soldado, espião. Várias facetas moldavam quem ele era, que tentavam se encaixar, mas eram impedidos pela escuridão.

Oliver era constantemente assombrado por não se sentir inteiro. Vivo. Como poderia, quando o que sobrara de sua alma eram pedaços?

\- Então por que vir até mim?

Antes que a diretora pudesse responder, o celular de Oliver vibrou no bolso. Ele o pegou e viu uma mensagem de Diggle.

\- É o Sr. Diggle? – Waller perguntou. – Acho que deveria dizer a ele que vai atrasar.

Oliver levantou o olhar para o da mulher. Sustentou-o por alguns instantes, pensando no que diabos era aquela reuniãozinha. Acabou fazendo o que ela disse.

\- Sim, eu sei que você e ele são os guarda-costas de Felicity Smoak. Na verdade, é ela quem eu gostaria de discutir.

Os olhos de Oliver se estreitaram. A ira borbulhou ainda mais quente dentro de si.

\- O que tem ela? – disse, a voz num tom mais baixo, grave e extremamente fria. Qualquer um teria se arrepiado.

Amanda tampouco reagiu. Foi por causa daquela aura letal que ela o contratou.

\- Já ouviu falar da chave mestra? É uma arma cibernética que tem o potencial de invadir qualquer sistema no mundo. Era pra ser apenas teórica, mas Overlord, nosso codinome para o ciberterrorista mais procurado do mundo, está prestes de criá-la. Ele precisa de um conhecimento específico de um gênio da computação... E recebemos informação de que tal gênio é a CEO da atual empresa de tecnologia mais importante da América. Sua nova cliente. O que faz dela a segunda ciberterrorista mais procurada do mundo.

Oliver franziu a testa. Felicity, uma ciberterrorista? Não mesmo. Não fazia qualquer sentido. Um sussurro sombrio lá no fundo surgiu: _Você é que não faz sentido_.

Desde o Exército, Oliver não confiava em ninguém. Olhava para as pessoas e via apenas ameaças e alvos. Como poderia ser tão categórico quanto ao caráter de sua cliente? Dali a dois dias faria apenas uma semana que a conhecia.

Ele simplesmente não via. Felicity, falante, engraçada, ousada, inteligente e, como Walter apontara, amável. Seu histórico dizia que podia ser verdade. Sua intuição incrivelmente dizia que não.

Mas se fosse verdade... Esqueça gênio da computação, ela seria um gênio do crime.

\- Está duvidando. – disse Waller. – Que seja então.

Ela apertou um botão na mesa e nela surgiu um teclado, além de uma tela na parede atrás de si. Ela digitou brevemente e imagens e documentos surgiram, incluindo informações sobre Overlord, confirmando o que Waller disse.

Depois, apareceu uma foto de uma garota com longo cabelo negro e mechas roxas e maquiagem preta carregada nos olhos. Quando Oliver viu a boca pintada de vinho, um tom semelhante ao que viu nos últimos dias, ele a reconheceu. Era Felicity.

\- Esta é a Srta. Smoak na faculdade. Na época, ela acabou se envolvendo num caso do FBI. – Outra foto surgiu. Dessa vez era um garoto. – E este é Cooper Seldon, o namorado da Srta. Smoak na faculdade. Ele foi preso por hackear o Departamento de Educação e tentar apagar empréstimos estudantes. Ele confessou e foi oficialmente condenado, mas detalhes da investigação apontam que ele não teria conseguido se não fosse pela Srta. Smoak. É bem provável que ela tenha criado o algoritmo que ele utilizou. Sabe, os dois eram conhecido por serem o que se chama de hacktivista. A mesma investigação apontou para atividades na chamada _dark web_ tanto dele quanto dela, embora nunca tenha sido descoberto o perfil dela.

Oliver se sentiu eclipsado pela suspeita. Tentou bloqueá-la, mas ela queria se infiltrar sorrateiramente como raízes. Não gostou nenhum pouco da sensação.

No entanto, os documentos só mostravam que a possibilidade do envolvimento de Felicity. Mas se _havia_ tal possibilidade...

Alguém poderia argumentar que, dado o conhecimento de Felicity, ela poderia muito bem ter armado contra Cooper.

\- Ela realmente não parece, não é mesmo? Ainda mais porque não é uma incógnita, e sim um rosto bem conhecido. – Amanda continuou a falar.

\- Então por que não a aborda diretamente? – Oliver cruzou os braços, empurrando seus pensamentos para longe.

\- Eu iria, se não fosse pelo fato de agora ela ter segurança vinte quatro horas por dia.

Oliver cerrou o maxilar ainda mais forte. Ele teve uma plena ideia do que a mulher queria.

\- Não posso arriscar chamar atenção para minha agência. Sorte minha que um dos seguranças dela é um ex-agente meu.

\- Não. – Oliver rosnou.

\- Sr. Queen, nem sabe o que eu iria dizer.

\- Você quer que eu espione Felicity Smoak.

\- Não quero que a espione. Quero apenas que a sonde, veja se nota a existência de algum comportamento errante. Você está em contato direto com ela, acompanha a agenda dela. Caso a resposta seja afirmativa, então aí a ARGUS irá agir.

\- Não. – o homem repetiu de novo. – Não trabalho mais para você. Minha resposta é não.

Uma sombra de irritação perpassou pelo rosto de Waller, quebrando sua impecável expressão impassível. Ele imaginou se ela mandaria atacá-lo. Que mandasse.

\- Pensei que tivesse honra.

\- Pensou errado. – Oliver devolveu.

A mulher o examinou fixamente por longos segundos.

\- Acho que está se enganando, Sr. Queen. Você ainda tem senso de honra, mesmo que não seja tão óbvio ou comum.

\- Por isso que pensou que eu aceitaria sua proposta?

\- É uma questão de segurança nacional. Achei que quisesse defender seu país. Não foi por isso que entrou no Exército, Sr. Queen?

A tensão diminuiu no maxilar de Oliver. Memórias perpassaram em sua mente.

\- As coisas mudam, ainda mais quando se ganha uma nova perspectiva. – disse, fazendo referência a um dos motivos que o fizera deixar de ser agente.

\- Você pode ter mudado, mas isso não. Você entrou na ARGUS querendo defender o mundo. Tinha isso em mente mesmo quando eu disse para combater a escuridão usando sua escuridão. – a diretora continuava a falar.

No começo, Oliver realmente achou que estava fazendo a diferença, fazendo o bem. Acabou com esquemas de corrupção, quadrilhas internacionais, impediu ataques terroristas, derrotou criminosos de alto escalão.

Aí descobriu que Amanda Waller tinha o potencial para pior que tudo isso. Ela não tinha escrúpulos e fazia de tudo para completar a missão, mesmo que isso incluísse sacrificar vidas inocentes. Até mesmo seus objetivos podiam ser obscuros e não tão voltados para a salvação quanto se esperava.

Tudo supostamente em nome da segurança nacional.

E Oliver se viu em mais um ciclo sanguinário.

\- Você realmente não vai mudar sua resposta? – ela perguntou depois de uns instantes.

\- Não. – Oliver afirmou categórico.

Ele se perguntava por que a Waller não o eliminava. Não é como se ela não tivesse como fazê-lo e acobertar. Talvez, apenas talvez, fosse porque, por toda sua habilidade perigosa, ele não apresentava risco direto à agência.

Todavia, a verdade era que Waller se divertia com Oliver. Quando o conheceu, dias depois de ter sido dispensado do Exército como um herói de guerra, ela, com a expertise que poucos tinham de conhecer a psique humana e analisar pessoas, viu nos olhos dele uma divisão que não identificara em outros soldados e uma dom ímpar para compartimentar. Ela foi por atrás dele por causa de sua ficha militar tão confidencial que se contava nos dedos pessoas que nem ela que tinham acesso, mas resolveu recrutá-lo ao ver o conflito interno.

Por mais que nem ele mesmo tivesse noção, os dois lados dentro de Oliver lutavam entre si. A luz diminuta que ainda existia dentro si, apenas um ponto em comparação com os demônios, e a esperança – que surgia quando se menos esperava – advinda dela o faziam acreditar que talvez fosse possível ele conseguir salvar sua alma.

Já Amanda Waller acreditava que ele perderia definitivamente aquele conflito. Esperava esse dia para se provar certa mais uma vez, ainda mais depois de ele sair da ARGUS. Quando se estilhaçara uma alma tantas vezes, com tantos atos horrendos, não dava para se expiar.

\- Sua rejeição não me dá outra opção. Saiba que terei de ir atrás da Srta. Smoak. – Waller era mestra do controle, inclusive em sua voz. Ela saía profissional, séria e impiedosa. Mas Oliver, conhecendo a verdadeira índole da mulher, conseguiu identificar, lá no fim, um quê de ameaça.

\- Que venha. Boa sorte. – Ele derrotaria todos os membros da ARGUS com as próprias mãos se fosse necessário.

Só passando por cima do cadáver dele que alguém chegaria a tocar Felicity Smoak.

Oliver girou nos calcanhares e foi embora. Os agentes o levaram de volta à sua moto, ele montou nela, correu para se arrumar e depois para ir a Smoak Tech. Diggle estava na porta do escritório da CEO.

\- Oliver, oi. Está tudo bem, cara? – perguntou.

\- Sim. Eu acabei passando o fim de semana na mansão e tive umas questões familiares.

Diggle era a pessoa mais próxima de conhecer Oliver de verdade e por isso sabia que ele estava ocultando algo.

Já Oliver cogitou reportar a Diggle seu encontro com a ARGUS. O amigo era um dos poucos que conhecia a agência sem trabalhar nela. Isso porque, numa época, tanto Oliver quanto a noiva de Diggle, Lyla Michaels, eram agentes, o que tornava mais difícil ainda mentir, especialmente quando houve missões em que eles atuaram juntos.

\- Agora, se me der licença... – Oliver disse e entrou no escritório.

Encontrou Felicity em seu pequeno laboratório em anexo, mexendo num tablet, totalmente alheia à realidade. A imagem dela ali em meio a tantos eletrônicos fez Oliver titubear. O pensamento de que talvez sua nova cliente fosse de fato uma terrorista cruzou sua mente.

Foi por isso que Waller nem insistiu tanto para que ele aceitasse a proposta. Ela só queria implantar nele a maldita semente da suspeita. E conseguiu.

\- Bom dia, Srta. Smoak. – cumprimentou-a.

Felicity ergueu o olhar, soltou o tablet e se aproximou dele.

\- Oliver, está tudo bem?

Havia preocupação genuína em seu olhar, e um peso se instalou no peito de Oliver. A intensidade naqueles olhos azuis o capturou, e ele se viu incapaz de desviar. Deixou-se levar.

Também não passou despercebido que era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome. Ele aprovou como soava nos lábios dela, hoje pintados num tom de vermelho.

\- Sim, Srta. Smoak. Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela minha ausência mais cedo, por mais imperdoável que seja. Falhei com meu trabalho e com você. Infelizmente surgiu uma urgência familiar na hora e não pude avisar a tempo, muito menos deixá-la de lado. – Oliver não gostou de mentir para ela, sabe-se lá por quê.

Felicity sentiu que ele não estava sendo completamente honesto, mas ele parecia estar desapontado consigo mesmo de verdade. Jurou ter visto um relance de culpa nos olhos dele, além de uma sombra, que estava começando a achar que era normal nele. Não conseguiu deixar de achar que algo o perturbava.

Incrivelmente, sua reação a ele foi compreensão.

\- Tudo bem, Oliver. – ela sorriu.

Oliver sentiu suas entranhas se revirando. A culpa o martelou. Não merecia a gentileza dela.

\- Só peço para que, na próxima vez, faça o máximo para avisar de antemão.

\- Não irá acontecer de novo, senhorita.

Oliver passou o dia com o conflito dentro de si. Felicity acabou se tornando um enigma contra sua vontade. Era irônico porque ela não escondia suas emoções. Como poderia ser um ciberterrorista?

Como poderia não ser?

Estavam num encontro do Conselho Empresarial Nacional para o Desenvolvimento Sustentável naquela tarde, e Felicity fazia uma apresentação. Ele estava próximo ao palco, observando os movimentos da plateia. Via-os completamente entretidos e focados nela.

Seria realmente genial ela fazer o mundo pensar que era uma empresária de sucesso quando, nos bastidores, usava seus conhecimentos para crimes digitais.

No coquetel que se seguiu, ele ficou próximo a ela enquanto Felicity conversava com várias pessoas. Notou como ela ficava empolgada quando discorria sobre diversos assuntos relacionados ao trabalho, e todos pareciam encantados por ela.

Oliver nunca se sentiu tão entusiasmado com algo na vida.

Num determinado momento, um homem alto, de cabelos e olhos escuros se aproximou.

\- Olá, Felicity! – exclamou agitado.

Ela sorveu um pouco do champanhe na taça que tinha em mãos e se virou para na direção da voz.

\- Hey Ray. – cumprimentou com um sorriso.

O homem se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha dela. Depois, ele se olhou para Oliver e travou.

\- Oi. Desculpa. Eu devia ter... pedido permissão? Não sei como proceder com, uh, isso. Corri o risco de tomar um tiro e nem me liguei. – Ray riu nervosamente. Deus, ele era a versão masculina de Felicity? – Aliás, Ray Palmer.

Oliver apenas baixou o olhar brevemente para a mão que Ray esticou, depois voltou a fixá-lo no homem. Seu rosto era impenetrável como sempre, e Ray se sentiu um pouco desconfortável. Segundos se passaram, parecendo mais longos que o normal, até que Felicity lançou ao guarda-costas um olhar de esguelha um tanto carregado. Oliver só cumprimentou Ray por ela.

\- Oliver Queen.

\- Eu sei quem você é! – Ray exclamou sem se conter. – Ah, desculpa.

Até Oliver sabia quem ele era. Ray Palmer, o excêntrico inventor bilionário.

Ray, vendo que não conseguiria mais nada do outro homem, voltou-se para Felicity.

\- Quanto tempo, não? Como você está?

\- Bem. Eu soube que você me ligou no dia do sequestro. Muito obrigada. – Felicity respondeu.

\- Que isso. Eu sempre vou me importar com você, Felicity. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em entrar em contato, ok? Não importa quanto tempo a gente passe sem se falar. Aliás, desculpe por isso, acabou que fiquei muito ocupado por causa do trabalho.

\- E eu com o trabalho e a vida. Sem problemas. – a mulher sorriu.

Os dois conversaram por vários minutos, especialmente sobre a área de trabalho deles, até que Ray se afastou. Um garçom passou e Felicity reabasteceu seu champanhe.

\- Sabe, não precisava ter sido ríspido com Ray. – Felicity disse depois de um gole.

\- Não fui ríspido. Só não estou aqui para socializar, Srta. Smoak. – Oliver respondeu enquanto seus olhos vasculhavam os arredores. Viu Diggle ao longe fazendo mesmo. – Nem para ser percebido.

Se fosse por isso, Oliver nunca deveria ter entrado na profissão, pensou Felicity. Não tinha como não notá-lo, não somente por ser quem era, como também por sua beleza arrebatadora e sua aura imponente.

\- Certo, mas se por algum acaso alguém vier falar com você, pode muito bem responder. E se eu quiser que você lance um olhar amedrontador para um ex-namorado meu, eu aviso. Se bem que na verdade o único cara que merecia mesmo era o jogador de lacrosse do meu primeiro ano no MIT.

Oliver se virou pra ela.

\- Você namorou Palmer? – perguntou antes que pudesse se conter.

\- Sim. Um ano. – ela respondeu. – Por que a surpresa? – Não era como se fosse segredo absoluto. Dois empresários de sucesso? A mídia repercutiu. E ainda houve comentários sobre ela estar se relacionando com ele apenas para alavancar a carreira.

As atrocidades que uma mulher de poder tinha que aturar na vida profissional, ainda mais na área de tecnologia.

\- É que existe uma boa chance de que você e ele sejam parentes.

Ela lançou a ele um olhar fulminante. Oliver desviou os olhos dela para o salão por algumas vezes, como se perguntasse o que tinha dito de errado.

Após Palmer, a próxima pessoa com quem ela falou foi Walter Steele. Oliver balançou a cabeça de leve para cumprimentá-lo.

\- Srta. Smoak, é muito bom vê-la bem.

Felicity agradeceu e, assim como com Ray, agradeceu por ter ligado para ela por causa do sequestro. Walter mencionou a apresentação dela, e eles acabaram se envolvendo numa discussão sobre a integração de novas tecnologias com o desenvolvimento sustentável, que se estendeu para outros tópicos.

\- Você devia ir jantar lá em casa um dia, Felicity. – Walter disse no fim da conversa.

\- Seria ótimo.

Ela e Oliver se afastaram.

\- Bom, aparentemente você vai ter um dia de folga. Não é como se você fosse me proteger na sua própria casa. É a sua própria casa? Você ainda mora lá? – ela tagarelou.

\- Não, eu moro num apartamento aqui na cidade.

\- Ah sim. Bem, vai ser engraçado jantar com meu guarda-costas... – Felicity rapidamente se deu conta das palavras e completou apressada. – Quer dizer, não _assim_. – Ela bem que queria culpar o álcool, mas estava apenas na segunda taça.

Oliver, todavia, nem pareceu se incomodar com o deslize dela.

\- Quer jantar lá em casa? – Diggle perguntou.

Ele e Oliver acabaram de deixar Felicity em casa, o que significava que o dia estava terminado.

\- Não, obrigado. Ainda tenho umas sobras na geladeira.

\- Ok, então quer me contar o que houve?

Oliver pausou. Pensava se e como deveria contar sobre a reunião de Amanda. Um dos motivos para ele não querer ir para a casa de Diggle era justamente não ter que encarar Lyla Michaels, não hoje, pelo menos. Não sabia se Lyla tinha conhecimento do que Amanda lhe dissera e, se tivesse, o quão comprometida com o caso ela estava. Se a agente concordasse com a chefe, ele iria desgostar, e a amizade deles definitivamente ficaria abalada.

Ele e Lyla tinham opiniões parecidas e viam o mundo de um jeito muito semelhante, o que contribuiu para a parceria eficiente tanto no Exército quanto na ARGUS. Uma vez Lyla dissera que às vezes a bravura não era suficiente e que o mundo exigia que eles fossem ousados. Ela era uma das mulheres mais íntegras e justas que ele conhecia, mesmo trabalhando para Waller, mas Oliver podia apenas supor o nível de lealdade dela a agência para ela se opor a Waller.

Oliver acreditava mais que Diggle concordaria consigo, o que poderia colocá-lo em atrito com a noiva.

No fim, foi Felicity que o fez tomar a decisão final. Havia ameaça quase certa à vida dela, e Diggle, com seu guarda-costas, tinha que saber.

Oliver observou brevemente seu arredor, porém, por mais que tenha identificado câmeras de segurança, julgou que eles não estavam sob a mira de nenhuma. Mesmo assim, ele resolveu ser excessivamente cauteloso. Não se devia subestimar a Amanda Waller.

\- Seu carro. – disse apenas.

O semblante de Diggle ficou confuso, mas ele notou a vigilância do amigo. Ainda não entendia, contudo confiava em Oliver.

Os dois seguiram para o veículo e entraram, fechando a porta. Oliver desligou seu celular e pediu para que Diggle fizesse o mesmo.

\- Que diabos?

\- Ligue o carro e dirija. – Oliver instruiu, o olhar sério e impenetrável fazendo com que seu parceiro obedecesse.

Oliver foi a Smoak Tech de moto e acabou deixando-a por lá ao acompanhar Felicity em casa, então calhou de ele estar ali sem levantar muita suspeita. Assim que eles começaram a andar, ele voltou a falar:

\- Amanda Waller veio atrás de mim hoje.

Diggle o olhou de esguelha, surpreso.

\- O quê?

\- Ela queria que eu espionasse Felicity. Aparentemente, tem um ciberterrorista, que está no radar da ARGUS há um tempo, que está prestes uma arma cibernética capaz de invadir qualquer servidor, mas que precisa da ajuda de outro especialista em computadores. Ela acha que esse especialista é Felicity, o que a faz, na mente de Waller, uma terrorista também.

A expressão de Diggle se fechou.

\- E ela acha que você é a melhor opção, por ser segurança de Felicity e estar acompanhando a agenda dela. Mesmo você não sendo mais um agente.

\- Como se isso importasse para Waller. – Oliver resmungou acidamente. – Ela disse que só queria que eu observasse qualquer suspeita e que depois a ARGUS agiria.

O outro homem ficou em silêncio por um instante.

\- E você acredita nela? Waller?

Oliver odiou a hesitação que lhe subiu.

\- Tenho motivo para, ao mesmo tempo, acreditar e não acreditar nela. – disse diplomaticamente. – Ela me mostrou que Felicity esteve envolvida com hacktivismo e com um caso do FBI há alguns anos. Os documentos pareciam bem legítimos. O que abre a possibilidade. Mas nós dois sabemos que Waller é capaz de criar, inventar e distorcer fatos apenas para defender seus interesses, sejam eles alinhados com a segurança nacional, como ela mesma apontou, ou não.

Diggle balançou a cabeça, concordando.

\- Qual foi sua resposta?

\- Não, é claro. Não trabalho mais para ela.

\- E Felicity? – Diggle perguntou, sentindo que havia mais.

Oliver hesitou de novo. Seu passado e instinto de sobrevivência divergiam.

\- Você me diz, John. – Toda vez que ele se referia ao amigo pelo primeiro nome era quando a situação era bem delicada. – Sei que só tem uma semana que a conhecemos, mas...

Diggle fitou Oliver. Via o conflito nele, assim como também a mais. Algo que o impedia de dizer que, lá no fundo, acreditava em sua intuição que dizia que Felicity não era uma criminosa. Ele registrou essa observação com curiosidade.

\- Ela tem uma mente afiada, é extremamente inteligente e parece ter um coração bom. Definitivamente não parece uma terrorista, mas sabemos que não devemos nos guiar pelas aparências. – Diggle adicionou o resto porque realmente acreditava, não apenas para apaziguar o conflito do padrinho de sua filha. – No entanto, eu não vejo, Oliver. Não vejo.

\- E mesmo assim não consigo deixar de pensar que pode ser tudo verdade. – Oliver respirou fundo, a tensão em sua postura ficando mais clara.

\- E o que vai ser daqui pra frente? Não é como se Waller fosse simplesmente deixar tudo de lado.

O rosto de Oliver voltou a assumir a mesma dureza do encontro com a diretora da ARGUS.

\- Ela disse que vai atrás de Felicity. O tom dela foi de ameaça. E é por isso que estou contando tudo pra você. Seja lá como nos sentirmos em relação a Felicity, ela é nossa cliente. Temos que protegê-la. Não podemos ignorar uma ameaça tão grande como essa.

\- Merda.

O silêncio recaiu sobre eles por um tempo. Oliver percebeu que Diggle seguia o caminho para seu apartamento. Também não notou nenhum veículo suspeito atrás deles.

\- Outra coisa, Diggle. – Oliver disse. – Não gosto de pedir isso, mas você não pode contar nada disso a Lyla.

\- O quê? Não posso esconder coisas assim da minha noiva, ainda mais perto do casamento.

\- Não é como se ela não escondesse coisas da ARGUS. – Diggle lançou-lhe um olhar afiado. – Você sabe que isso é verdade.

\- Mas é algo que eu entendo. Detalhes operacionais. É parte do trabalho dela. Não é como se ela pudesse ficar contando para o mundo quem ela é e o que faz.

\- Eu sei, Dig. Por enquanto, não conte, por favor. É pelo bem do _seu_ trabalho. – Oliver inspirou antes de continuar, irritado consigo, sabendo que as próximas palavras o fariam soar muito parecido com Waller. – O que você pode fazer é sondá-la, ver o quanto ela sabe sobre o interesse em Felicity, o quanto ela é leal a Waller. Se por algum acaso ela pensar como nós, o que eu acho que é provável porque Lyla é uma pessoa justa, então podemos colocá-la por dentro disso. Uma ajuda interna seria muito bom.

Eles praticamente fariam o Waller pedira, mas sem a diretora envolvida. Por um segundo, Oliver se perguntou se aquele tinha sido o objetivo da mulher com a reunião.

Diggle também ficou ligeiramente irritado, mas porque Oliver tinha razão. Xingou baixo.

\- E o que fazer quanto a Felicity? Eu te conheço e não é algo que você vai deixar de lado, por mais que tente.

Oliver suspirou.

\- Vamos continuar seguindo a agenda dela. Se por algum acaso tivermos indicação de algo que ela fizer que aponte para Waller estar dizendo a verdade, então aí decidiremos que atitude tomar.

Verdades, mentiras, meias verdades, meias mentiras, omissões. Dever, honra. Era tudo um conflito de interesses. Um cálculo de risco. Um jogo de estratégia.

Pareciam que estavam num campo de batalha de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Spokoynoy nochi = boa noite  
> Vsegda priyatno videt' tebya = É sempre bom ver você  
> (Se tiver errado, a culpa é do Google)  
> \---  
> NA: Não sei por que na minha cabeça o Oliver falando "Srta. Smoak" soa quente.  
> Esse é o último capítulo do ano. Voltarei no primeiro fim de semana de janeiro. Tô pensando em mudar o dia de postagem para sábado, mas vamos ver.  
> Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando! Que vocês tenham um fim de ano incrível. Até 2019!


	5. Observando

Dez visitas e vários dias depois, Felicity encontrou sua nova casa.

O [loft](https://i.postimg.cc/9MPbsJzR/aove-fs-loft.jpg) ficava pouco distante de seu antigo local, num bairro sofisticado e tranquilo. Ela ficou encantada desde o primeiro instante que entrou. Era um local enorme com dois andares. No primeiro, a sala se divida em dois ambientes: um no meio do espaço mais casual, para reunião de pessoas, e outro no canto direito com uma lareira a gás na parede e televisão. Chão de madeira corria por todo o ambiente e as paredes eram de um bege suave, quase branco. À esquerda, ficavam o lavabo, a cozinha, separada por uma divisória que abrigava também a escada, e a sala de jantar. No segundo piso, ficava a suíte master com um closet – que foi definitivamente um dos motivos que Felicity escolher pelo apartamento –, um segundo quarto, que poderia ser transformado num escritório, e um banheiro com uma pequena lavanderia.

A parede de vidro com pilares que serviam tanto para beleza quanto para engenharia cobria toda a frente, oferecendo uma vista linda do bairro, e após ela havia uma varanda que corria pelo mesmo comprimento.

Alguns móveis já vinham com a mudança, tais como um incrível conjunto de sofá bege com duas poltronas cinza-azulado, uma mesa de centro circular e um tapete estampado com cores da mesma paleta do conjunto. Eles definiam o tom perfeito da decoração, e Felicity percebeu que teria que se desfazer de algumas coisas suas. Mas ela estava determinada a ver o lado positivo de todas aquelas mudanças em sua vida, então acabou se animando com a perspectiva de brincar de designer de interiores.

No entanto, havia a questão da segurança do apartamento. Ela já sabia disso, tanto que desde o início sabia que teria de instalar um alarme moderno, talvez algo com painel biométrico. Agora ela fazia essa avaliação caminhando pelo local, enquanto sua corretora estava lá fora ao telefone fechando negócio com o dono. Seus guarda-costas prontamente apontaram sugestões.

\- Tenha certeza que o alcance do alarme chegue até a varanda. – disse Oliver.

\- Você acha que é possível invadirem minha casa pela varanda? – ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – _Você_ consegue subir pela varanda?

Oliver não respondeu, apenas olhou-a. Na verdade, Felicity conseguia ver Oliver escalando seu prédio e pulando para dentro como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Para ele provavelmente era.

Diabos, ele nem suaria.

\- Vamos torcer para nenhum criminoso ter o seu vigor.

\- Não vamos torcer para nada, Srta. Smoak. – ele disse sério como sempre. Havia um quê de rigidez em sua expressão como se ele não gostasse nem da ideia dela brincar com a própria segurança. O azul dos olhos fixos nela parecia mais forte. E o nome dela saindo dos lábios dele daquele jeito ríspido... Era ridículo como ele ficava ainda mais bonito. – Já disse que não se deve descartar qualquer possibilidade.

Felicity agitou as mãos, aceitando.

\- Certo.

\- Outra sugestão também seria colocar uma porta de aço reforçado.

Felicity estreitou os olhos para Oliver, a irritação querendo subir em seu sangue. A rispidez dele desapareceu, tão imperceptível quanto sugira, e o rosto voltou a ser impenetrável. O olhar ainda estava fixo nela, e um ar denso surgiu entre eles.

\- Não mesmo. – ela disse de imediato.

\- Srta. Smoak...

\- Não diga que é pela minha segurança, Sr. Queen, eu sei.

\- Estou tentando fazer meu trabalho.

\- E estou satisfeita com ele. Mas a decisão final é minha. Eu não quero uma porta que faça minha casa se parecer com uma prisão.

O maxilar de Oliver se contraiu.

\- Sim, senhora.

Diggle apenas observava os dois, estranhamente entretido.

A corretora voltou, informando que o dono tinha aceitado a oferta, o apartamento era agora de Felicity e em alguns dias poderia se mudar.

Durante toda a reunião com a Diretora Pearson, os guarda-costas ficaram do lado de fora. Volta e meia o olhar de Oliver se voltava para Felicity para checa-la e também o clima da conversa. Ele viu uma gama de emoções: seriedade, atenção, tranquilidade, animação. Viu até mesmo sorrisos, além dos costumeiros gestos empolgados. Era interessante ver como o rosto se modificava, os traços delicados se retorciam a cada emoção. Contemplá-la era outra forma de conhecê-la ainda mais. Ele já sabia da expressão quando ela se iluminava, da pequena ruga que surgia entre suas sobrancelhas quando estava preocupada ou intrigada, dos dentes mordiscando o lábio inferior quando estava concentrada ou nervosa. Oliver já teve que chamar a atenção dela pois às vezes o batom – sempre batons coloridos e chamativos, ele notara – saía em seus dentes. Cada ação, embora semelhante, tinha suas particularidades para cada sensação.

Ele arquivava cada novo aprendizado na esperança de que aquele conhecimento o ajudaria a desvendar quem ela era. Conhecer o adversário era o básico de um bom estrategista, e poucos eram bons como Oliver.

Embora, não importa quanto tentasse, ele não conseguisse, com convicção, vê-la como adversária.

Sem contar que havia um lado dele – que Oliver acreditava ser pequeno o suficiente para ser ignorado com facilidade – que gostava de observar Felicity. Ela parecia não fazer questão de esconder seus sentimentos, usava-os bem à tona. Era algo tão oposto a ele, tão contrário a quem era, que inesperadamente aguçava sua curiosidade.

Isso tornava difícil acreditar que ela era uma criminosa.

Pearson se levantou e saiu do escritório, e os guarda-costas entraram novamente. Felicity se ocupou com algumas de suas atividades durante minutos antes de se dirigir a eles:

\- Hey. Algum de vocês curte basebol?

\- Sim, nós dois gostamos. Por quê? – Diggle respondeu.

\- Surgiu uma nova oportunidade de negócios. A ser discutida na estreia da temporada, vejam só. E a empresa tem ingressos para os executivos, então terei que ir. Vocês trabalham tanto por minha causa e acho que merecem uma descontração... mesmo que ainda trabalhando. Vocês querem ir comigo? Acredito que um evento desse requer proteção extra. E algo me diz que vocês são melhores juntos.

Oliver não conseguia imaginar outro cliente além de Felicity que poderia dar uma ordem de trabalho e fazê-la soar como um convite casual.

\- E Rob? – Diggle questionou.

\- Já pensei nisso. Minha ideia é trocar o sábado dele pela sexta. Aí vocês ficam com a sexta de folga. Convenhamos, acho que já estamos adquirindo um ritmo bom de convivência, não é, para fazer essas mudanças.

\- Por mim tá tranquilo. – falou Oliver. Teria que ligar para Tommy.

\- Devo dizer que faz um tempo que não vejo basebol em estádio. – Diggle adicionou.

Algum tempo depois, Alena surgiu. Ela cumprimentou os homens ligeiramente desconcertada, embora já os conhecesse.

\- Oi chefe! – ela exclamou para Felicity.

Oliver percebeu uma pequena mudança na expressão de sua cliente. Ele soube o que ela ia pedir antes mesmo que o olhar dela encontrasse o seu.

\- Vamos estar lá fora, Srta. Smoak. – disse encaminhando-se para a saída. Diggle foi atrás. Mais um momento do dia voltado a observá-la.

Lá dentro, Alena sentou-se numa das cadeiras em frente a Felicity.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar. Aconteceu de novo. – a CEO falou.

\- Sim.

\- Mesmo caminho?

\- Sim e não. – Felicity franziu a testa e a diretora continuou. – Digo isso porque, enquanto fazia a engenharia reversa para investigar, eu meio que descobri uma mensagem: “Eu sabia que você era a melhor”.

A confusão se tornou maior.

\- Prendemos alguns criminosos hoje, suspeitos de serem sequestradores. Tem como vir aqui para identificá-los? – Foi o que Billy disse ao telefone.

Felicity prontamente foi até Jerry e disse que seu almoço seria mais longo que o normal. Ao reentrar o escritório, soltou um suspiro baixo. Nas últimas semanas estava passando mais tempo fora do que dentro da empresa, seja por causa dos desdobramentos do sequestro, por ir atrás de um novo apartamento ou por compromissos relacionados ao trabalho.

\- Que tal uma excursão até a polícia? – disse aos guarda-costas.

A delegacia estava mais movimentada que o normal. Billy estava terminando de falar com uma pessoa quando Felicity o encontrou.

\- Hey.

Billy se virou com um pequeno sorriso e a cumprimentou de volta. Seu olhar logo foi para Oliver e Diggle logo atrás dela, e ele ficou sério de novo.

\- Ah é, esqueci que você ainda não os conheceu. – Felicity franziu o cenho, pensando que fazia quase duas semanas que quase não falava com Billy direito. E ela mal notou.

Ela apresentou os homens.

\- Billy é meu, uh, é o detetive responsável no meu caso. – disse, não querendo explicar a natureza casual da relação dela com o policial. Percebeu que deixou passar o primeiro nome dele.

Malone os guiou para uma sala enquanto falava.

\- Hoje cedo fizemos uma operação e conseguimos prender alguns suspeitos. De acordo com a investigação, eles são uma parte de uma quadrilha de sequestradores e infelizmente não conseguimos o resto... ainda. Mas é um grande avanço.

\- Vocês conseguiram isso só com o meu depoimento? – Felicity não escondeu a surpresa.

\- Em parte. – O detetive olhou ao redor, especialmente para os guarda-costas como se pedisse permissão, antes de se inclinar a ela e continuar em voz baixa. – Mas posso dizer que você inspirou uma ideia.

\- Sempre contente em ajudar. – A mulher não conteve um sorriso.

Eles entraram numa sala com uma janela que dava para outra, onde estavam quatro homens enfileirados e encostados à parede. Detetive Malone perguntou a Felicity se reconhecia algum. Ela olhou atentamente o rosto de cada um.

\- Nenhum deles. – respondeu cautelosa.

Billy franziu o cenho.

\- Sério? Bem... Deve ser os que ainda faltam.

\- Como você disse que conseguiu encontrá-los?

\- Bom, já tínhamos mapeado as ocorrências e assim levantado uma distribuição estatística das regiões da cidade mais susceptíveis a terem sequestro. Depois, vi com o TI se era possível triangular as ocorrências e rotas para ver se era possível determinar de que local eles operavam.

\- E é. – Felicity interveio.

\- Obtivemos algumas localizações interessantes e em uma delas conseguimos pegá-los em flagrante.

Aquela era uma ótima ideia na verdade, Felicity pensou consigo mesma. Ela a guardou em sua mente.

\- É provável que os outros tenham abandonado seus locais. – Oliver comentou.

\- Isso se assumirmos que eles sabem como a polícia os encontrou. – Diggle redarguiu.

\- Acredito que o algoritmo tenha gerado possibilidades. Não significa que os lugares pertençam de fato aos criminosos. Nem que os outros lugares possam ser descartados já que o resto da quadrilha sabe que a polícia está no rastro deles. – Felicity disse.

Ela ocultou que não achava que os foragidos foram quem a abordou. Depois de Alena, acreditava mais e mais que seu sequestro serviu de fachada, afinal, seria fácil passar o caso como mais um dos outros que assolavam a cidade para não levantar suspeita, despistar os investigadores e esconder o verdadeiro propósito.

Alguém queria algo dela. Alguém estava disposto a criar caos na vida dela por isso.

\- Vocês vão ficar nessa linha de investigação? – perguntou, desviando o olhar da parede de vidro e colocando-o no detetive.

Billy aparentou confusão.

\- É claro. Estamos bem perto de fechar todos os casos e parar com esses sequestros. – ele calou-se por uns dois segundos, contemplando-a. – Mas por algum motivo você acha que não é a solução para o seu caso.

\- Por que você acharia isso? – Diggle perguntou um tanto intrigado.

Felicity crispou os lábios, não respondendo de imediato. Isso acendeu um alerta em seus guarda-costas.

\- Posso falar só com ele por um instante? – disse a Oliver e Diggle.

\- Srta. Smoak, se isso se relaciona a sua segurança, acredito que devemos saber. – Oliver contra-argumentou. Diggle concordou com a cabeça.

A firmeza e a força nos olhos dela mostravam porque era dona de uma empresa de sucesso, chegando até mesmo a ser intimidador.

\- Por favor.

\- Se for algo relacionado à investigação, então vai ter que ficar em sigilo mesmo, senhores. – falou Billy.

Oliver lançou ao detetive um olhar cortante.

\- Vamos, Oliver. – Diggle disse num tom conciliador e tocou o braço do amigo para que eles saíssem. – Estaremos logo aqui fora, Srta. Smoak.

Assim que a porta bateu, Felicity continuou:

\- Não acho que os bandidos restantes foram meus sequestradores. É minha intuição.

\- Felicity, não posso fazer nada com intuição. – Billy falou.

\- Você quer me dizer que _você_ não tem intuição? – ela não escondeu a frustração.

\- Eu tenho. – ele respondeu calmo. – E por causa dela me esforço para achar provas. É com elas que eu consigo trabalhar. – ele fez uma nova pausa. – Tem algo que você não está me contando?

A CEO hesitou pela segunda vez.

\- Não posso revelar agora.

\- Felicity, eu quero te ajudar, mas assim não tem como. – ele suspirou. – Preciso de algo.

\- Não posso falar porque tem a ver com a empresa. Não vou sair por aí revelando informações da minha empresa.

\- Você acha que seu sequestro tem a ver com a empresa? – o policial franziu o cenho. – Ou talvez... com você? – ela balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. – Eu ficaria mais preocupado se você não tivesse segurança pessoal agora.

\- Você disse que precisa de algo. E se eu te der esse algo?

\- Felicity, o que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou suspeito. – Por favor, me diz que você não vai sair por aí sozinha investigando.

_Tarde demais, Billy_. Ela pôs as mãos na cintura e inclinou a cabeça.

\- Eu posso muito bem estar pensando num investigador particular. E, mesmo se não estivesse, não te dá o direito de agir assim tão protetor comigo. Nem de me dizer o que fazer.

O homem respirou fundo.

\- Desculpa. Está certa. Mas não pude evitar. Proteger é o meu trabalho, Felicity.

\- Eu sei. – A expressão dela suavizou, e ela sorriu brevemente com o canto dos lábios. Felicity se aproximou dele e tocou seu antebraço, fazendo uma leve carícia. – Quer sair amanhã?

\- Com certeza. Sorte sua que troquei meu turno com outro. – ele respondeu e tocou a mão dela em seu braço, apertando-a.

Eles se separaram e saíram da sala. No hall principal da delegacia, a agitação estava ainda maior do que na chegada de Felicity. Alguns policiais checavam armas e uniformes e rumavam para a saída. Um deles parou se aproximou de Billy. Era o Capitão Quentin Lance.

\- Malone, tá ocupado?

\- Terminando agora, Capitão. O que houve?

\- Mais caso envolvendo máfias. Dessa vez houve mortes. Se continuar assim, aposto que uma guerra está vindo. Vamos precisar da ajuda de todo mundo.

\- Já vou.

O capitão então notou os três que acompanhavam Billy. O olhar dele se estreitou ao pousar em Oliver e seu rosto endureceu.

\- Queen.

\- Capitão Lance. – Oliver falou respeitosamente.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – questionou sem disfarçar a rispidez.

\- Acompanhando minha cliente. – Oliver indicou Felicity.

\- Uh, sim. Na verdade, já estamos de saída. – a mulher disse, notando o clima ficando pesado. – Vamos, gente.

Enquanto saía escoltada por Oliver e Diggle, Felicity não conseguiu conter a curiosidade de saber o que houve entre o capitão e seu guarda-costas.

Incrivelmente, o impulso de falar demais era amenizado quando estava com Rob. Semelhante aos outros homens, Felicity também se adaptava com tranquilidade ao terceiro guarda-costas. Entretanto, havia uma linha clara e definida de formalidade e profissionalismo entre eles, e foi naquela sexta-feira que Felicity concluiu que tal linha estava se tornando borrada com Oliver e Diggle. Sem esforço, sem que percebesse. E ela não ligava. Também achava que o mesmo não acontecia com Rob pelo simples fato de ele ser esporadicamente seu segurança.

Rob era tão dedicado quanto Oliver e Diggle, mas ele se assemelhava mais a Diggle. Ela não achava que pudesse haver alguém tão estoico quanto Oliver. Ele era a perfeição de calma enquanto ela se agitava porque, claro, _é claro_ , que no fim da tarde, prestes a iniciar o fim da semana, problemas tinham que surgir. Felicity achava que era o preço por ter feito, de grosso modo, meio período nas semanas anteriores.

O que fez com que ela fizesse hora extra e saísse da empresa na hora do jantar com Billy. Ela entrou com pressa no restaurante, Rob em seu encalço.

\- Desculpa pelo atraso! – exclamou ao parar em frente à mesa.

\- Sem problema. – O policial sorriu compreensivo e ergueu-se para beijá-la rapidamente nos lábios.

Ela se sentou. O guarda-costas se acomodou em outra mesa. Billy indicou a taça em frente a ela, já preenchida com vinho.

\- Achei que ia precisar.

\- Esse é o meu tipo de recepção. – Felicity pegou a taça e bebeu um gole. Era um tinto seco, seu estilo preferido. O líquido desceu forte pela garganta, e ela sentiu a tensão em seu corpo começar a se desfazer. Ela fez um som em aprovação.

O garçom veio, e eles fizeram os pedidos. A conversa fluía entre eles e, quando começaram a comer, o assunto se desviou para a rotina de Felicity agora com os guarda-costas.

\- Espero que eles não demorem a acostumar com o meu rosto. – Billy disse.

Felicity franziu o cenho.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque nós temos saído por um tempo e eu acho que a gente já pode oficializar algo sério, e aí eu estaria mais presente na sua vida. – ele falou com firmeza.

\- Oh.

Poucas vezes Felicity ficava sem o que dizer. Ela abria e retorcia os lábios, mas nada saía, e os segundos que passavam se arrastavam.

\- Mas isso não é algo que você quer. – ele completou por ela.

Era a simples verdade.

\- Desculpa. – ela disse com o coração pesado. Não queria magoá-lo. – Eu gosto de você, gosto de como estamos agora. E eu não mudaria.

Billy balançou a cabeça e tomou mais um gole do vinho.

\- Tudo bem. – falou, um tanto chateado. – Pelo menos acaba em honestidade.

Felicity sentiu o apetite diminuir. Por sorte já estava quase no final, mas mesmo assim forçou as garfadas para dentro.

Eles terminaram a refeição em silêncio e pularam a sobremesa. Depois que saíram do restaurante, Billy se virou para ela uma última vez.

\- Só quero que saiba que isso não atrapalha nenhum pouco a investigação do seu caso. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em falar comigo.

Felicity forçou um sorriso. Aproximou-se com cuidado e o beijou na bochecha.

\- Obrigada, Billy. E me desculpa mesmo.

Ela o observou partir por uns instantes.

\- Tudo certo, Srta. Smoak? – Rob a perguntou.

\- Sim. Vamos para casa.

No carro, Felicity percebeu e aceitou algo. Ela não estava tão perturbada pelo término quanto esperado.

Felicity nunca vira uma partida de basebol no estádio e realmente esperava que a atmosfera fosse agitada e divertida. Estava incentivada a ir mais para se distrair do rompimento do que para fazer negócios.

Com uma hora e meia para o início do jogo, ela saiu de casa. Encontrou Oliver de botas, jeans, uma camisa branca e uma jaqueta de couro marrom. O sol de primavera iluminava a entrada do apartamento, tornando seus olhos ainda mais azuis.

Aquela visão já era uma ótima distração.

\- Boa tarde, Srta. Smoak. – ele cumprimentou, a voz profunda sempre num misto de respeito e suavidade, um leve sorriso nos lábios enquanto a fitava.

\- Hey. Boa tarde. – ela disse sentindo-se um tanto sem ar.

\- Pronta?

\- Sim, claro. – ela entregou a chave do carro para ele, porém ele não a pegou.

\- Mudança de planos, na verdade. Houve um acidente no caminho para o estádio. Deu um nó no trânsito na cidade toda. Não vamos conseguir chegar de carro nem se quisermos. Diggle ficou preso, mas acabou voltando para casa e vai de metrô. Vai nos encontrar lá. – Oliver explicou.

\- Então como vamos? – ela perguntou confusa.

Ele saiu andando para a rua e ela foi atrás.

\- Já andou de moto?

\- Duas vezes. A primeira foi em Las Vegas, eu ainda era adolescente, e foi uma scooter, que não é uma moto de verdade... ou é?... E foi num dos verões mais quentes da minha vida. Verão no deserto, veja só. Agora imagina quarenta graus numa scooter? Não ajudou foi em nada. A segunda vez foi em Boston e... bem, foi numa época em que eu fiz decisões meio doidas, especialmente sobre moda. Mas não foi tão ruim não, embora o resto da noite seja meio _borrado_ para mim. – ela tagarelou.

Na frente do prédio, estava estacionada uma Ducati preta reluzente.

\- Por sorte ainda dá para andar de moto. – Oliver disse.

Felicity demorou um tempo para perceber que ia na moto com ele. Sentada bem ali atrás dele. Ela nem conseguiu dizer mais nada enquanto digeria isso.

Oliver pegou o capacete e estendeu-o a ela.

\- Desculpa, eu não tenho um extra.

\- E você? Não pode andar sem um.

\- Duvido que as autoridades vão estar preocupadas com isso. Fique com ele. Meu dever é te proteger e prefiro me machucar do que deixar algo acontecer a você.

Felicity não queria que seu coração saltasse daquele jeito. Sem jeito, ela pegou o capacete e colocou-o.

\- Não sei por que, mas me sinto como um Funko. – ela disse, a voz saindo abafada.

Oliver deu mais um sorriso antes de se aproximar dela. Ele pegou o capacete e ajeitou-o o máximo que dava. Felicity sentiu os dedos dele roçarem seu rosto. Ele levantou a viseira.

\- Não vai ficar perfeito, mas é melhor que nada.

O guarda-costas foi para a moto, passou uma das longas pernas por cima e sentou. A posição deixou suas coxas musculosas em evidência na calça. Ele se virou para olhá-la, a pergunta em seus olhos.

Felicity nunca foi fã de motos, mas estava achando aquilo tudo... _tentador_. Ela se aproximou com cautela. Sentou no banco atrás dele, as mãos apoiadas no couro.

\- Srta. Smoak, me segura forte. – ele disse.

\- Eu imagino você dizendo isso em circunstâncias diferentes. – ela soltou. Realmente não sabia explicar de onde vieram as palavras. – Circunstâncias... muito platônicas. – tentou consertar.

Ainda bem que ele estava de costas e ela, de capacete.

Felicity deslizou para frente até que ele estivesse entre suas pernas. Sua visão foi preenchida pelas costas largas dele. Ela começou a sentir, além do calor, o odor desprendendo dele. Havia o couro da jaqueta, mas também um aroma amadeirado, ao mesmo tempo marcante e discreto.

\- Mais um pouco. – Oliver disse baixo e tocou a parte inferior da coxa esquerda dela. Felicity estava consciente daquela região de seu corpo como nunca. Sentiu o peso da mão dele, a palma em completo contato com sua jeans. Recordou-se da primeira vez que apertou sua mão. Queria relembrar o toque áspero dele. Com mais um movimento do quadril para frente, ela enfim se acomodou; seu peito roçou nele, assim como a parte interior de suas coxas.

Oliver tirou a mão e colocou-a no guidão. Ela envolveu os braços no abdome dele. Ele ligou o veículo e começaram a andar. A inércia da partida fez com que Felicity se apoiasse de leve nas costas dele. Durante todo o trajeto, tentou não pensar na dureza sub suas mãos, se aquelas linhas eram realmente de definição dos músculos. Ela estava _tão_ perto.

O homem sempre teve uma presença marcante, mas ela nunca tinha percebido o quão sólida era também. Ela foi tomada por uma sensação de segurança e completude. Ele também pilotava muito bem, ziguezagueando pelas ruas decidido, firme, sem pestanejar. Não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Pela primeira vez, a CEO também aproveitou o trajeto em si. Desfrutou do vento cortando seu rosto e seu corpo, da velocidade, das inclinações da moto. Sentiu o arrepio, o agito. Havia uma liberdade que Felicity só compreendeu naquele momento.

Ao estacionarem já no estádio, a mulher tirou o capacete, sorridente.

\- Isso foi bem legal.

Oliver, que acabou de ficar de pé, deu o terceiro sorriso do dia. Ela notou como ele sempre erguia o canto da boca. Queria vê-lo abrindo um enorme sorriso, com dentes e tudo. Se ele já era absurdamente bonito sério, feliz não devia ser nada menos que glorioso. Imaginava se ele já sorrira abertamente um dia, o que o fizera parar e o que poderia desbloqueá-lo de novo.

Felicity via a tempestade no oceano dos olhos dele, as sombras que o perturbavam. Muito provavelmente eram traumas da guerra. E nada daquilo a assustava. Ela também não queria saber, a não ser que por um acaso ele quisesse contar, e ela se via inteiramente disposta a ouvi-lo.

Eles andaram em direção à entrada.

\- Como foi ontem com Rob? – Oliver perguntou, os olhos atentos escaneando o local e a multidão.

Ela hesitou minimamente a responder, o que já serviu para deixar o guarda-costas alerta.

\- O que houve? – ele disse, virando-se para ela, a voz mais firme, embora ainda gentil.

A CEO percebeu que ele entendeu errado a reação dela.

\- Nada com Rob. Ele foi ótimo, como sempre. É só que... Billy e eu terminamos. Não sei se você ou Diggle sabiam, mas devem ter notado porque vocês notam tudo, é o trabalho de vocês. E é esquisito porque a gente nunca _começou_ algo para terminar. Ele queria algo sério, comprometimento, e eu... não. E aí acabou. E eu to vindo hoje mais para me distrair disso do que para fazer negócios... Não que isso não seja essencial, afinal, é só o futuro da minha empresa, quer dizer, não o _futuro_. Não é como se tudo fosse colapsar se a ST não tiver esse acordo...

De repente, ela sentiu a mão de Oliver em seu ombro, apertando-o com delicadeza. Ela se interrompeu e contemplou o rosto dele, que carregava um semblante calmo. Ele entendia que essa tagarelice vinha por estar chateada.

\- Sinto muito. – ele falou, os olhos completamente focados nela, compreensivos.

\- Eu que sinto muito por despejar isso em você.

Oliver a soltou.

\- Hey, não se desculpe por ser quem é. – Um brilho divertido perpassou brevemente naqueles oceanos azuis, e Felicity não conteve um leve sorriso. Ele não se incomodava com a tagarelice. – E já disse, eu estou aqui para prezar pelo seu bem-estar. Se desabafar é o que você acha que precisa, estarei aqui.

O sorriso cresceu. Ela sentiu-se melhor. Lá no fundo, achava que a saída já valeu a pena.

Todas as vezes que Oliver fora ver um jogo de basebol ao vivo ele sentou em camarotes. Serviço exclusivo, ambiente interno e externo, com uma visão espetacular do diamante e do resto do campo. Era o lugar preferido da sociedade de Starling, e, por ser o primeiro jogo da temporada, estava cheio. Então não foi surpresa os olhares quando ele e Felicity entraram no recinto refrigerado que conectava os camarotes e servia basicamente para socializar. Podia ainda imaginar o que estavam pensando, ele chegando com uma mulher. As roupas casuais impediam que os outros notassem a verdadeira natureza da relação deles.

Felicity olhou ao redor, se familiarizando com a nova experiência. Não tardou a achar alguns executivos da Smoak Tech e o Vice-Presidente de Aquisições da Azel Inc., Vincent Anders, que era o motivo maior de estar ali.

\- Não sabia que você era tão fã dos Rockets assim. – Felicity disse ao cumprimentar Alicia Pearson, que estava com a blusa e o boné do time, além de uma bandeirinha colocada no bolso da calça.

\- Felicity! Como é bom vê-la aqui. – a diretora disse. – E não é novidade que eu gosto de basebol.

\- Tem primeira vez para tudo, não é. – Felicity abriu um sorriso e cumprimentou Harold Metcalf ao lado.

\- E você está zero a caráter. – Alicia surgiu com um segundo boné em mãos. Aproximou-se da CEO e colocou-o na cabeça dela com delicadeza. – Pronto. Pode ficar com ele. É um extra mesmo, e eu nem sabia o que fazer com ele.

Felicity se afastou dos colegas de trabalho e seguiu em direção ao VP Anders.

\- Hoje é o dia de colocar coisas novas na cabeça. – comentou com Oliver enquanto ajeitava o boné.

Ela e o VP se cumprimentaram e conversaram sobre negócios durante um bom tempo, num clima bastante informal, ao contrário do que aconteceria numa sala de reuniões. Por fim, o homem perguntou-lhe quanto achava que seria o placar da partida. Felicity, que já tinha dito que não conhecia muito de basebol, deu uma travada e foi quando Oliver, com seu bom conhecimento sobre o esporte, se intrometeu, dizendo que seria um jogo disputado, ainda mais contra um multicampeão como o Pittsburgh Pirates, mas que o Starling City Rockets tinha talento o suficiente para vencer.

\- Ainda mais agora que a Srta. Smoak declarou sua torcida. – ele indicou o boné. – Com certeza alguém como ela dá sorte. – Oliver concluiu, usando um pouco de charme, embora as palavras fossem sinceras.

Felicity olhou para o guarda-costas e abriu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento.

Próximo ao início da partida, ela e o Vice-Presidente se despediram brevemente. Felicity esperou até que estivesse fora do alcance dele para falar:

\- Se a Smoak Tech conseguir fechar negócio com ele, você é uma boa parcela do motivo. Obrigada.

\- Srta. Smoak, eu apenas fiz um comentário sobre basebol. Você que o cativou. – Oliver respondeu.

Felicity revirou os olhos.

\- Oliver, apenas aceite a vitória. – ela disse amável e colocou a mão sobre o antebraço dele.

Lá estava o primeiro nome dele de novo. Oliver não era chegado a contato físico, mas só naquele dia ele iniciou dois com ela por simples e pura vontade, um impulso que ele achava até então ter se perdido dele. Não soube explicar por que, assim como também por que ele não ficou tenso com o toque dela. Deixou a mão ali, os dedos espalhados pela manga da jaqueta, mostrando as unhas pintadas de lilás. Ele novamente olhou com atenção o rosto dela, centímetros ainda mais baixo que o normal porque ela estava sem salto. O canto dos lábios dela ainda curvado, combinando com os olhos cintilantes, que hoje não estavam emoldurados pelos óculos, e sim lentes de contato. Notou que bem perto da pupila, as íris azuis se transformavam em dourado, apenas uma faixa.

\- Oi, gente. – uma voz nova surgiu.

Felicity tratou de soltar Oliver. Como diabos ela acabou perto dele? Deu dois passos largos para trás e viu Diggle se aproximando deles.

\- Hey, Dig.

\- Pensei que não fosse chegar a tempo do jogo. Não lembro a última vez que vi a cidade tão caótica. – ele comentou.

\- Ainda faltam vinte minutos. – Felicity disse.

\- Mas acho que é bom irmos pros lugares já.

Estavam quase cruzando a porta para o camarote quando alguém chamou por Oliver. _É claro_.

\- Hey, Tommy.

Oliver dissera ao amigo que continuaria indo ao jogo, mas a trabalho ao invés de lazer, e que por isso não poderia ficar com ele muito. Óbvio que Tommy não se seguraria. Oliver só imaginava por quê.

Depois de Oliver, Tommy cumprimentou Diggle com um aperto de mão. Felicity observava os homens, confusa.

\- Oi.

Tommy se virou para ela com um sorriso convencido e charmoso.

\- Você deve ser Felicity Smoak. Tommy...

\- Merlyn. O dono da Verdant. – ela completou. E também o herdeiro da família que fundou o Merlyn Global Group.

\- Em carne e osso. Prazer em conhecê-la, Felicity. Você já foi lá por acaso?

\- Devo dizer que não. Umas amigas já me chamaram para ir, mas na hora não deu.

\- Pena. Se surgir outra oportunidade e você for, não hesite em me dar um oi. Garantirei que você e suas amigas sejam muito bem tratadas. – ele piscou o olho.

\- Tommy é meu melhor amigo. – Oliver interrompeu. – Eu teria vindo com ele hoje se você não viesse.

\- Ah, desculpa por interromper a diversão. – ela falou.

\- Que isso. Sua segurança é mais importante. – disse Tommy. – Felicity, gosta de basebol?

\- Não entendo muito dele. Vim mais para tratar de negócios.

\- Ah, misturando prazer com trabalho.

\- Diz o dono de um clube noturno.

\- _Touché_. – Tommy sorriu charmosamente de novo.

\- E você?

\- Eu sempre gostei de basebol. Oliver e eu constantemente vínhamos ver jogos quando éramos pequenos.

\- Imagino. Foi por isso que eu trouxe eles – Felicity indicou os guarda-costas. – para tentar trazer um pouco de prazer ao trabalho. A mistura certa entre os dois é até saudável.

\- Definitivamente.

\- Bom, por que vocês não aproveitam e conversam um pouco? Eu e Diggle vamos para nossos assentos.

Ela e Diggle saíram, deixando os dois. Oliver percebeu pelo canto do olho que Tommy a olhava.

\- Nunca vi alguém usar jeans tão bem na vida. Acho que é por isso que eles foram inventados.

Oliver expirou audivelmente, resistindo à vontade de revirar os olhos.

\- Qual é, cara, não vai negar que você não notou aquelas pernas maravilhosas. Porra, se elas são desse jeito cobertas, imagina...

Oliver não era cego. Sua cliente era uma bela mulher. E, diabos, ele estava bem consciente das pernas dela, ainda mais quando esteve entre elas enquanto pilotava, seu quadril entre as coxas fortes, pressionando-se contra ele... Já andara de moto com outras mulheres, mas nenhuma tinha sido tamanha distração para ele antes.

Basebol era meio complicado de acompanhar para alguém que não sabia muito sobre. Mas Felicity, com seu intelecto superior, não gostava de ficar no escuro sobre nada e estava destinada a entender o máximo até o fim do jogo. O desafio que lançou a si mesma estava mais interessante que o jogo, ela tinha que confessar.

Num intervalo entre um tempo e outro, Felicity tirava umas dúvidas com Diggle, sentado à sua direita.

\- Lembre-se: vence a equipe que tiver mais corridas. – disse Oliver à sua esquerda enquanto se levantava.

O dia ficou mais quente, e ele aproveitou para tirar a jaqueta. A camisa branca que ele usava por baixo se revelou completamente. Felicity tentou impedir que seus olhos o admirassem, mas não conseguiu. Ela via o contorno dos peitorais dele sob o tecido. Os músculos dos braços eram bem definidos, como ela imaginava, e algumas veias saltavam. Ele usava um relógio no pulso esquerdo que ela nunca notou.

Ela comunicou que queria ir ao banheiro, e eles se levantaram. Oliver deixou a jaqueta com Tommy, que sentava apenas duas fileiras atrás deles.

\- Sabe, aqui você não vai ter como entrar no banheiro feminino para checar se ele está vazio. Porque tenho quase certeza que ele nunca estará vazio. – ela disse para Oliver.

\- Você que pensa.

Acabou que ela entrou com ele bem a seu encalço. Ela exclamou brevemente por outras mulheres. Duas saíram e lançaram olhares esquisitos aos dois. Felicity se sentiu desconcertada e Oliver estava impenetrável. Ele checou cada canto antes de sair e espera-la lá fora junto com Diggle.

Eles andavam de volta aos assentos quando um borrão surgiu no canto de campo de visão Felicity demorou alguns segundos para processar o que houve, tempo esse que Oliver se pôs na frente dela, numa pose protetora.

Diggle encurralou uma mulher contra uma parede. Seu corpo e seus braços a bloqueavam. Ela estava de costas, e Felicity viu o guarda-costas tirando uma faca da mão dela.

Felicity inspirou com dificuldade. Alguém tentara esfaqueá-la.

As pessoas ao redor se afastaram ao ver o ataque e agora murmuravam entre si. O olhar de Oliver, clínico e duro, vasculhava o aposento alerta a qualquer perigo. Ele provavelmente não identificou nada, visto que continuou ali, um escudo humano colado a ela.

Não tardou para que os seguranças do estádio surgissem. Três homens cortaram pela multidão e pararam perto deles.

\- O que está acontecendo? – um deles perguntou.

\- Esta mulher tentou atacar minha cliente. – Diggle disse, ainda a imobilizando. – Com isso. – ele ergueu a faca. – É bom você chamar a polícia.

\- Está tudo bem, senhorita? – outro segurança se dirigiu a Felicity.

\- Sim. – ela respondeu sentindo o batimento cardíaco voltar ao normal.

Diggle soltou a mulher, e os seguranças prenderem-na com uma trava de plástico. A polícia foi acionada. A plateia dispersou um pouco, ainda mais quando o jogo voltou, mas o foco da maioria era o ataque.

Felicity olhou para a mulher. Ela tinha uma aparência comum, exatamente como os outros espectadores. Sua expressão carregava tédio, mas vez ou outra a apreensão deslizava e se revelava.

Os funcionários da Smoak Tech apareceram, preocupados, para perguntar sobre o estado dela. O olhar que lançaram a seus guarda-costas a fez imaginar que eles queriam dizer a ela como estavam certos em contratar os dois. Felicity não iria dar o braço a torcer.

Tommy também surgiu e ficou com os três até que a polícia chegasse, mesmo sob os protestos de Felicity, que queria que ele voltasse para o jogo; não queria acabar com a diversão mais do que já tinha.

Enquanto os oficiais prendiam a mulher, ela murmurou algo ininteligível a Felicity. Contudo, ela não notou como Oliver ficou tenso ao seu lado.

A CEO e os guarda-costas foram para a delegacia para prestar depoimentos.

\- Terceira vez em um mês numa delegacia. Deve ser um recorde. Se continuar assim, terei um cartão fidelidade. – Felicity tentou usar humor para aliviar a apreensão.

Oliver e Diggle foram primeiro. Por acaso, Dinah estava de serviço e ficou de companhia para Felicity enquanto aguardava os homens. Ela quase não falou nada, perturbada pelo ataque, pelo _segundo_ ataque que sofria em apenas semanas, pela sensação de segurança ter sido novamente arrancada de si.

A Detetive Hall esperava por Felicity quando ela entrou na sala.

\- Para quem você contou que ia ao jogo? – Foi uma das perguntas da mulher.

\- Por que a pergunta? – Felicity devolveu um tanto confusa.

\- Bom, do jeito que aconteceu, não parece que tenha sido algo aleatório. A atacante tinha um propósito claro. Você.

De repente, os pedaços começaram a se encaixar. As invasões aos servidores da empresa, os ataques a ela.

A certeza baixou sobre Felicity. Ela estava em perigo. Ela era um alvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha quem está de volta! Coisas boas aconteceram aqui, não acham?  
> Achei que não ia conseguir terminar esse capítulo a tempo para postar, ainda mais depois que eu me empolguei demais com o capítulo 6.  
> Espero que a virada de ano de vocês tenha sido incrível. Até o próximo fim de semana!


	6. Primeira Vez

Felicity entrou em casa junto com Oliver, abandonando o protocolo do guarda-costas de vistoriar o local antes. Ele não disse nada, somente contemplou-a enquanto se largava no sofá e tirava os tênis e o boné.

\- Srta. Smoak, você vai ficar bem?

Felicity não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Ela não falava nada havia um bom tempo. O trajeto de volta ao apartamento foi em completo silêncio.

Aquela não era sua cliente.

\- Eu vou embora agora, ok? Qualquer coisa, me liga.

Ele deu as costas e caminhou para a porta. Estava com a mão na maçaneta quando a ouviu:

\- Oliver.

A voz saiu baixa, quase um sussurro. Crua. Vulnerável. Foi a primeira vez que ele não gostou de como seu nome saiu daquela boca. Ele se virou novamente. Felicity estava de pé e o fitava, o semblante abatido.

\- Você pode... ficar um pouco? – ela perguntou. Ele captou incerteza. Em seu olhar, havia dúvida e apreensão. A luz que ela sempre emitia estava diminuída, tímida.

A ira subiu em Oliver. O senso de proteção lhe invadiu como uma onda quebrando forte no oceano. Sentiu as mãos querendo se contrair em punhos, mas conteve-se apenas com polegar roçando os dedos indicador e do meio, um tique que começou no Exército.

Queria punir quem tentara atacá-la pessoalmente.

Nunca mais queria ver Felicity daquele jeito.

\- Claro.

Ele se aproximou dela devagar, um passo após o outro, os olhos fixos nos dela, transmitindo o máximo de calma e compreensão. Segurou um dos braços dela com delicadeza. Estavam próximos mais uma vez.

\- Tudo bem não estar bem. – disse com o tom suave que estava se tornando regra quando estava com ela.

Felicity inspirou com dificuldade e desviou o olhar. Oliver viu um leve brilho de lágrimas nele. Seu maxilar se contraiu por frações de segundo, mas ele logo desfez. Irritação não era o que ela precisava no momento.

\- Felicity, fale comigo.

Ela prontamente voltou a olhá-lo, dessa vez com firmeza. Por um segundo, viu um pouco de surpresa. Sabia por quê. Era a primeira vez que ele usava o nome dela.

Oliver desfrutou como a palavra saía de seus lábios, a voz grave e profunda marcando cada sílaba, destacando-a com o respeito e a delicadeza que merecia. Ele gostava do nome dela. Dizê-lo despertava em seu peito algo... _bom_.

Eles haviam cruzado uma linha da qual não tinha volta. Nenhum se deu conta. E mesmo se desse, também não ligariam.

Os dedos continuavam envoltos no pulso dela. A pele era macia. Ele sentia o pulso reverberando.

Fazia um longo tempo que estivera tão confortável com o toque de outra pessoa.

Os lábios dela tremeram enquanto ela procurava as palavras.

\- É só que... Quando eu enfim superei aquela terça-feira... isso acontece. Parece que... Sinto que... – Felicity lutava para se expressar. Estranho. Ela era sempre tão eloquente. – Parece que algo mudou naquele dia. Quer dizer, mudou mesmo. Minha vida mudou. – ela deu uma risada seca, forçada; nenhum pouco parecida com a alegria espontânea que ele via e em algum momento naquelas semanas passou a associar a ela. – Mas sinto que, desde então, eu tenho estado fora de órbita. Mesmo que um pouco.

\- Tudo bem sentir-se assim. É normal. Também é passageiro, lembre-se sempre. – A hipocrisia ecoava em Oliver, ele estava bem consciente disso. Mas só porque não acreditava no que dissera para si mesmo não significava que não acreditava para os outros.

E ele não importava naquele momento. Apenas ela.

\- Quanto aos ataques que você sofreu... Não pode impedir que eles venham. Mas eu posso impedir que eles a atinjam, como hoje. E eu vou. Sempre. – Oliver, talvez inconscientemente, talvez não, tentava tirar aquele sentimento dela, o peso, tomando-o para si, mais um fardo para carregar.

Ele segurou o ombro direito dela com a outra mão e disse bem fundo naqueles olhos que ainda brilhavam, ainda prendiam choro:

\- Felicity. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer a você.

Ele não prometeu, mas era como se tivesse; havia tanta convicção ali. Era algo além de sua função, porém ele não se conteve. O que Oliver disse era uma certeza entranhada nele. Protegê-la passou – não se sabia quando, talvez naquele instante, talvez quando vira a faca na mão da mulher – a ser mais que seu trabalho, passou a ser questão de honra.

Não sabia por que tamanha determinação.

Felicity inspirou e expirou devagar, o ar entrou e saiu carregando parte de sua apreensão. As gotas em seus olhos sumiram. O peito ficou mais leve.

Oliver soltou o ombro dela. Quando ia desprender os dedos do pulso, a outra mão dela levantou e segurou o pulso dele. Ela o apertou com mais força do que normalmente faria. Queria reafirmar a solidez dele, a completude.

Na ausência de órbita, Oliver era uma certeza.

\- Obrigada. – Felicity disse.

\- Hey... Você nunca tem que me agradecer.

Eles se soltaram, porém continuaram perto, os azuis dos olhos ainda trancados no outro. O silêncio era confortável, mesmo com uma leve tensão crescendo entre eles.

\- Sabe... Eu estou até ficando com fome. – Felicity disse, abraçando o estômago.

Oliver sorriu. Lá estava ela voltando ao normal.

\- Vou pedir pizza.

\- Tenha certeza que ela é grande o suficiente para dois. – ele piscou.

\- Mario’s?

\- Melhor pizza da cidade.

\- Eu só não sei que sabor. Amo pepperoni, mas também comeria a de azeitonas pretas e cogumelos... – ela falava, a voz deixando para traz os últimos resquícios de perturbação.

\- Os dois. Peça duas.

Felicity botou as mãos na cintura. Um brilho divertido surgiu em seu olhar.

\- Eu como quando estou ansiosa. Não me incentive. – ela apertou os lábios por uns segundos, pensativa. – Certo. Duas então.

Ela se afastou para pegar o telefone e ligar. Oliver aproveitou para tirar a jaqueta e sentar no sofá maior. Ele olhou brevemente ao redor. O apartamento era colorido e convidativo e combinava com ela. Viu algumas caixas vazias empilhadas perto da mesa de jantar. Imaginou que ela já devia estar se preparando para a mudança. Perguntou sobre isso assim que ela terminou de fazer o pedido.

\- Sim. Comecei aos poucos para não ficar doida no dia de mudar.

\- Me chama no dia. Eu te ajudo.

Ela abriu um sorriso doce.

\- Você realmente não precisa.

\- Eu sei, mas eu quero. E não como seu guarda-costas.

Um tremor involuntário a percorreu. Oliver notou porque ele sempre notava, era seu trabalho, mas ignorou. _Escolheu_ ignorar.

Felicity trocou o peso de um pé para outro, procurando afastar a tensão. Ou pelo menos superá-la.

\- Uh, que tal um vinho para acompanhar? – ela mudou de assunto. – Um Cabernet Sauvignon? Se bem que cogumelo combina mais com Pinot Noir... Mas é tudo tinto, não é. Também tenho um Jerez e ainda não testei essa combinação com pepperoni.

Oliver franziu o cenho, surpreso.

\- Você conhece bastante de vinhos. – ele apontou.

\- _Pff_. Nada. Eu amo vinho e amo pizza. Só joguei essa combinação no Google.

Felicity foi até o suporte na cozinha onde guardava os vinhos e puxou uma garrafa de Cabernet Sauvignon.

\- Italiano. Bem temático. E não tem como errar com um clássico. – disse enquanto balançava a garrafa para ele.

Ele sorriu mais um daqueles sorrisos quase não existentes. A animação dela o contagiou, atingindo-o, encontrando um ponto enterrado lá fundo nele, até então letárgico e adormecido, que ele achava não existir mais. Oliver sentiu um calor espalhar dentro de si. Ele era o que sempre foi – aço e reflexos – e pularia no primeiro sinal de perigo, mas também, naquele instante, relaxou. Pura e simplesmente.

Felicity colocou o vinho para gelar e depois sentou no sofá ao lado dele. Dobrou os joelhos sob si e virou-se para ele, apoiando o cotovelo no encosto.

\- E você? Também tem uma veia de sommelier?

\- Pode-se dizer que sim. Embora eu tome mais uísque, gosto bastante de vinho. – Oliver omitiu que não desfrutava de bebida como antes, os aromas, o gosto na boca, o estalar na língua. Ele bebia porque recordava que era bom. – Aprendi a gostar em casa mesmo. Tem uma adega na casa da minha família.

Também não sabia explicar por que compartilhava aqueles detalhes com ela.

Óbvio que a família dele tinha uma adega própria, pensou Felicity. Imaginou um lugar vasto, antigo e de pedra, iluminação moderna, mas baixa, e fileiras e fileiras de garrafas postas, muitas sob uma camada de pó. Imaginou vinhos raros e lendários, talvez alguns até que o mundo pensava não existir mais.

Oliver não falava de um jeito arrogante ou superior, mas sim constatando um fato.

\- Aposto que tem umas coisas legais lá, tipo um Lafite-Rothschild de 1982.

\- E tem. Algumas garrafas.

Felicity arregalou os olhos. Ela acreditava, afinal, os Queen eram bilionários. Mas mesmo assim... _Caramba_.

\- Na próxima vez que eu estiver lá, vou ver se acho para você.

A surpresa dela aprofundou.

\- Você... você simplesmente não vai me _dar_ um vinho desses. – Ela apostava que o preço atual de uma garrafa estava na casa dos milhares.

Oliver deu de ombros. A adega da mansão tinha muitas coisas e não era como se a família fosse vendê-las ou beber tudo durante a vida. E, honestamente, não ligava para o valor monetário. O vinho com certeza teria mais valor, outro valor, muito mais significativo, nas mãos de Felicity. E se ele contribuiria para a felicidade dela, por que não?

\- Eu ia, mas se você não quiser... Talvez eu te dê de presente de aniversário porque aí fica muito feio você devolver. – falou de brincadeira.

\- Você sabe meu aniversário? – ela perguntou, um misto de surpresa, confusão e curiosidade.

Ele a fitou fixamente.

\- Vinte e quatro de julho. – respondeu categórico. – Você tem consciência que eu li seu perfil quando me ofereceram o posto, certo? Assim como você recebeu um meu.

Felicity lutava contra as agitações dentro dela que sugiram com o vinho, a menção do aniversário, a gentileza dele.

\- Sim, mas... Nem por isso eu gravei o seu aniversário.

\- Bom, é meu trabalho estar atento a tudo sobre você. – Grave, sério e rouco. Foi assim que a voz soou. Somado ao olhar penetrante dele, que a percorreu rapidamente de cima a abaixo para pontuar ainda mais as palavras, o tom provocou um arrepio em Felicity. Ela sustentou os olhos dele, as correntes – por mais tumultuosas e sombrias que fossem – daqueles mares convidativas, provocantes. Encantadoras. Era impotente frente a elas.

\- E quando é seu aniversário? Porque se você vai me dar um vinho raro, o mínimo que eu posso fazer é retribuir. – ela se forçou a falar para escapar daquelas reações.

Não havia nenhum motivo para seu guarda-costas despertá-las. E com tamanho ímpeto.

\- Dezesseis de maio. – Oliver realmente não ligava para presente, mas, bem, foi ele mesmo que se enfiou naquela.

\- Hey, tá perto!

A conversa continuou a fluir. A atmosfera era agradável, natural. Oliver até mesmo se desfez dos sapatos. Depois de um tempo, Felicity se levantou e foi ao banheiro para tirar o resto de maquiagem e as lentes de contato. Ela na verdade queria tomar um banho, mas não se sentia nenhum pouco confortável em se despir com Oliver logo no aposento ao lado.

Seu cérebro pensava nas coisas mais malucas.

Estava quase saindo quando ouviu a campainha tocando.

\- Já to indo! – exclamou, mesmo sabendo que Oliver, como seu protetor, já estava conferindo.

Ela se apressou, saiu e pegou a carteira. Contudo, Oliver já entregava o cartão de crédito para o entregador de pizza.

\- Não! Eu pedi, eu pago. – ela se lançou contra ele, tentando pegar o maldito retângulo de plástico. Mas o homem apenas estendeu o braço direito e bloqueou-a. Felicity continuou lutando, tentando atravessar aquele mais de um metro e oitenta de puro músculo – devia ser cômico porque ela viu a entregador dar uma risadinha –, até que Oliver guardou o cartão no bolso do jeans, pegou as caixas, despediu-se do entregador e fechou a porta.

Ele se virou para ela com um sorriso convencido e brincalhão, as covinhas aparecendo de leve. Porém não foi capaz de amansar a frustração dela.

\- Por que você fez isso? – Felicity perguntou cruzando os braços.

\- Qual é, Felicity, não é nada. – E de fato não era. Ele era o bilionário ali. Embora fosse apenas questão de tempo até que a própria Felicity se tornasse uma.

Ela revirou os olhos e bufou. Já estava pago, não tinha volta.

Oliver viu pela primeira vez a cara lavada dela e os cabelos longos soltos. Notou que as mechas douradas caíam naturalmente em suaves cachos. Ela parecia mais nova, mais refrescada. Ainda linda.

\- Pega o vinho. O jantar está servido. – ele disse.

Eles se acomodaram na mesa de centro e sentaram no chão. Felicity abriu a garrafa na cozinha antes de depositá-la num canto junto com duas taças, um cortador de pizza caso o corte do restaurante estivesse mal feito e guardanapos.

\- Porque é muito melhor comer o pedaço inteiro com as mãos.

Oliver foi ao banheiro lavar as mãos e quando sentou no tapete do outro lado da mesa e de frente a Felicity, ela pegou uma fatia de pepperoni e mordeu. Ela fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido que Oliver definitivamente não devia ter classificado como prazeroso. Seu corpo também não devia ter ficado tenso com o som.

Ele serviu a bebida nas duas taças e ia levar a sua à boca quando ela o interrompeu.

\- Espera, espera! Temos que fazer um brinde.

\- A quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

\- Não precisa de um motivo. Só fazer _clinc_ mesmo. Mas se você insiste... A estarmos aqui, vivos. – Oliver captou a voz dela embargando de leve. – E à melhor pizza.

Ele tocou a taça na dela e tomou um gole antes de pegar um pedaço da pizza.

\- Queijo é uma das melhores coisas da vida. É por isso que eu não conseguiria ser vegana. – Felicity comentou depois de uns instantes.

\- Não sei, existem uns pratos veganos bem legais.

\- Como você sabe? Já experimentou?

\- Curiosidade apenas. Eu gosto de cozinhar. – ele deu de ombros.

Felicity, por sua vez, não escondeu a surpresa. Ele era sexy, gentil e cozinhava? Logo se lembrou das palavras de Donna Smoak: _Se você achar um cara gostoso que cozinha, case com ele_. _Você não vai achar outro._

_Agora não, cérebro idiota._

\- Sempre gostou? – ela perguntou.

\- Não, foi algo que eu descobri depois do Exército. – ele confessou, sério, a voz ecoando aquela época, trazendo notas sombrias e de seus pecados.

Oliver descobriu na culinária um bálsamo, uma espécie de terapia para lidar com seus demônios.

Felicity percebeu tudo. O Oriente Médio o marcara profundamente, o mudara para sempre. Ela via o sofrimento, a vergonha, a dor. Era a primeira vez que Oliver, consciente ou não, mostrava sua alma torturada.

Ela detestava que ele tivesse passado por aquilo, seja lá o que fosse. Mais uma vez ela estava curiosa, porém estava muito mais tocada por ele ter escolhido-a para compartilhar um pedaço dele, por menor que fosse.

Oliver receou que suas palavras houvessem matado o clima bom entre eles, mas não. Ao levantar o olhar para Felicity, viu-a encarando-o fixamente. Contudo, naqueles olhos não havia julgamento, pena, repúdio, asco ou medo, como esperava, como sempre esperava quando alguém sabia que ele era um ex-soldado. Viu compreensão, gentileza e surpreendentemente gratidão.

O chão pareceu ter sido arrancado dele. O fôlego ficou preso em sua garganta por frações de segundo.

O ar ficou estático, carregado. O jantar foi esquecido. Os olhares que trocavam agora eram os mais intensos de todo o dia. De todo o tempo em que se conheciam.

Oliver percebeu tardiamente que sua máscara tinha caído. Colocou-a de volta, quebrou o contato visual e comeu mais um pouco.

\- E você? Quando descobriu que gostava de computadores? – ele perguntou para mudar o assunto, porém realmente queria saber.

Queria saber mais sobre ela do que ousava admitir.

O rosto de Felicity se iluminou.

\- Eu construía computadores desde os sete anos. Sempre fui curiosa com as peças, algumas tão pequenas e delicadas, mas tão poderosas. A primeira vez que vi uma placa-mãe foi como se um novo universo se abrisse para mim, o que não deixa de ser verdade, de certa forma. Parecia uma micro cidade, com ruas e prédios... Comecei com hardware, mas depois passei para software e foi quando me achei no mundo da inovação, da tecnologia. Tive certeza que queria fazer minha carreira nisso. Criar, construir, ver algo se formando do zero... Foi assim que a empresa surgiu. Eu queria criar coisas para mudar a vida das pessoas para melhor. E se eu mudo as pessoas, eu mudo o mundo.

Oliver estava sem palavras. Ela falava com tanta paixão, sinceridade, entusiasmo, certeza. Ele poderia ouvi-la por horas. Era incrível saber que a Smoak Technologies surgiu por um motivo tão simples, mas tão grandioso. Ela só queria ajudar as pessoas. Era a cara de Felicity. Ela podia ser um gênio certificado, mas era seu coração que a tornava tão cativante.

Ele nem se deu conta da expressão de pura admiração com a qual a olhava.

Manter sua fachada perto dela começou a ser tornar difícil.

\- O que foi? – Felicity perguntou, acanhada pelo ardor do olhar dele.

\- Nada.

Eles continuaram a comer. A quantidade de fatias que Oliver ingeria definitivamente não contribuía para sua dieta, mas as pizzas tiraram Felicity de seu humor sombrio. E ele faria de novo sem pestanejar.

Outros assuntos foram surgindo. Conversar com ela era tão fácil, tão sem esforço e ele ainda acharia isso mesmo se não houvesse se fechado há anos. Não pôs muito pensamento nisso. Aliás, nem naquela noite desde o momento que entrara na casa dela. Não queria explorar nada daquilo, seus sentimentos, suas palavras, por isso tratou de empurrar tudo para longe e compartimentar.

\- Eu não aguento mais. – Felicity disse olhando tristemente para as caixas de pizza, onde havia poucas fatias. – Mas também eu to muito feliz.

\- Eu devo ter comido quase uma pizza inteira. Então o resto é seu.

\- Já é o jantar de amanhã. Ou o almoço. Bom. – Oliver revirou os olhos e abafou uma risada. Ela logo o repreendeu. – Hey, nem todo mundo foi abençoado na arte culinária como você.

Aquele deveria ser o momento final do jantar, porém nenhum dos dois se mexeu, nenhum _quis_ se mexer. Eles continuaram a conversar e somente quando terminaram o vinho que se levantaram. Felicity colocou a garrafa vazia no lixo, juntou as fatias restantes e guardou na geladeira. Quando se virou para lavar as taças, viu Oliver já na pia com uma esponja na mão.

\- Vou ter que brigar com você por causa disso também?

Ele se virou para ela com um mais um sorriso charmoso devastador.

\- Gostaria de vê-la tentar.

Felicity se recostou na ilha e o esperou. Ele estava de costas. Um tanto alterada pelo álcool, ela se permitiu admirar os ombros largos e os músculos, que saltavam pela camisa enquanto ele movimentava os braços. Seu olhar percorreu o tronco dele, parando na jeans. Ela mordeu o lábio ao ver o contorno da bunda dele. Honestamente, uma pessoa não deveria ser tão bonita até mesmo lavando louça.

Ele fechou a torneira. Os dois voltaram à sala. Perceberam ao mesmo tempo, com uma pontada de decepção, que a noite chegou ao fim.

\- Bom, acho que já vou. – ele disse.

\- Acabou de me correr que eu não devia ter deixado você tomar metade do vinho. Tá dirigindo! – Felicity falou num estalo.

\- Não foi a decisão mais sábia, mas estou bem, Felicity, juro para você. Todo o carboidrato tá segurando o efeito do álcool. Aliás, parabéns, a combinação com o vinho foi perfeito.

Ela sorriu, deleitando-se com o elogio.

\- Não acredito que você tá reclamando do carboidrato. Não é como se duas pizzas fossem fazer um estrago nesse seu abdome incrível. – ela apertou os lábios com força, mas não se conteve. – Não que eu saiba que é incrível, eu nunca vi, só imagino... Quer dizer, não _imagino_ , é só o que parece.

Não seria Felicity se não cometesse um deslize verbal.

Ela fechou os olhos com força e contou baixinho até três.

\- Só vai.

Oliver calçou os sapatos e vestiu a jaqueta. Ela o acompanhou até a porta. Eles se entreolharam, incertos sobre como agir. Segundos se passaram. Felicity não sabia como se despedir dele. Um aperto de mão, um abraço? Ele teoricamente estava em serviço, mas a última hora e meia havia sido totalmente informal e descontraída, mais como se tivesse passado com um amigo do que um empregado. Acabou que não fizeram nada. Oliver apenas cruzou o batente.

\- Você vai ficar bem? – ele perguntou, virando-se para trás. A profundidade na voz explicitava o que queria dizer.

\- Vou sim. – disse com um sorriso suave.

Ela estaria bem contanto que tivesse seu protetor ao seu lado.

Em ocasionais domingos, a família Diggle se reunia na casa dos pais de John. Os almoços quase sempre se estendiam até a noite de tão agradável o clima. Volta e meia Oliver comparecia, como no dia seguinte ao basebol. Ele foi mais para discutir um assunto do que pela confraternização.

Ao chegar, Oliver foi cumprimentado por Heather, a mãe de Diggle, que disse que filho estava no quintal. A casa era tinha um andar apenas, mas a área externa era enorme, o que tornava a tornava o lugar ideal para as reuniões familiares.

Ele encontrou Diggle, Lyla e Sara conversando entre si. O amigo carregava a filha no colo, que foi a primeira a identificar o padrinho. Ela se inclinou na direção dele, o bracinho estendido. A pontada no coração que acompanhava Oliver toda vez que a via se manifestou. Doía, embora estivesse acostumado.

\- E aí, cara? Foi mal. Agora ela está numa fase bem tátil. – Diggle falou, tentando conter o braço da bebê, mas em vão.

Oliver, em mais uma tentativa de ser um padrinho decente, resolveu tomá-la no colo. Sara foi com facilidade, e assim que ele a ajeitou nos braços, ela depositou a mão sobre seu maxilar e começou a acariciar. Depois de uns segundos, ela olhou para os pais e exclamou animada, o rosto demonstrando surpresa.

\- Gostou da barba do padrinho, é? – disse Lyla sorrindo. Diggle a imitava, e seus olhos brilhavam cheios de amor. Até Oliver ficou comovido; seu peito aqueceu e um pedaço do desconforto que sentia perto da menina se desfez – ele permitiu que se desfizesse.

Sara ficou em seu colo durante um bom tempo enquanto ele socializava com os presentes. Ela até mesmo envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e deitou a cabeça num de seus ombros. Então Lyla se afastou, levando-a, e Diggle entrou na cozinha para pegar uma cerveja. Oliver resolveu aproveitar que os dois estavam sozinhos e longe dos outros para falar o que queria.

\- Como está Felicity? – Diggle perguntou abrindo a garrafa.

\- Ela estava bem perturbada quando eu a levei para casa ontem, mas... acredito que ela está melhor agora. – Oliver respondeu, propositalmente não mencionando o tempo que os dois passaram juntos. Ele jurava que o jantar estava bem compartimentado dentro de si – _não pense_ –, então não havia motivo algum para o deslize hesitante no fim de sua fala. – Ela é uma mulher forte.

\- Me distraí ontem e me esqueci de mandar uma mensagem para ela. – Diggle depositou a bebida no balcão, tirou o celular do bolso e digitou brevemente. Oliver esperou paciente antes de se pronunciar de novo.

\- Acho que nós dois podemos concordar que o que aconteceu não foi algo ao acaso.

\- Definitivamente não. – Diggle bebeu um gole e levantou o olhar para a janela. Sua expressão ficou sombria.

\- Alguém sabia que ela estaria lá de antemão. Os portões do estádio fecham com início do jogo e abrem no fim, por isso não foi um caso de terem visto ela lá dentro e depois mandado a mulher entrar. – Oliver cruzou os braços, já imerso no modo analítico.

\- Não é como se não existisse gente com habilidade de invadir o estádio. – Diggle apontou. Os dois ali tinham tal habilidade.

\- Possível, mas não o mais provável. Não, Dig, isso foi premeditado.

Oliver sentiu a hesitação do amigo antes de ouvi-lo:

\- ARGUS?

\- Waller não seria descuidada assim. – Oliver falou duramente. Sabia como a antiga chefe operava.

\- Então, quem sabia da presença de Felicity no jogo?

\- Só podemos ter certeza de quem estava no jogo. Os executivos da ST, o VP com quem ela conversou. Pode ser que ela tenha contado a outros. Mas, por motivos práticos, vamos primeiro considerar as variáveis que temos e não as incógnitas.

\- Acha possível o pessoal da ST estar envolvido? Os próprios funcionários de Felicity? – Diggle franziu o cenho para o amigo.

\- Acho tudo, Dig. Não os conhecemos. – Oliver afirmou com seriedade.

\- Penso também que pode ter algo a ver com o sequestro. É o segundo ataque a ela em menos de um mês.

Oliver cogitou com própria Felicity no dia em que se conheceram ela não ter sido uma vítima aleatória. A hipótese se tornou mais provável.

\- Ou até mesmo à história de ciberterrorismo que Waller falou, se for verdadeira. – Algo estalou dentro da cabeça de Oliver. – E se tudo estiver conectado? O sequestro, o ataque ontem... Waller disse quer Overlord, o ciberterrorista que a ARGUS está perseguindo, deseja as habilidades de Felicity. Pode ser o jeito dele de abordá-la.

\- Assumindo que ela não esteja aliada a ele. – Diggle apontou cirurgicamente.

A surpresa colidiu com Oliver. Esquecera-se de ver Felicity como suspeita, como adversária. Quando isso aconteceu?

\- Sim, claro. Assumindo que ela é uma vítima. – ele tentou desconversar.

\- Também temos que descobrir o que ela está escondendo de nós. Você viu como ela se comportou quando fomos à delegacia na quinta-feira.

Oliver não podia negar que o comportamento foi de fato suspeito.

\- Ou pode ser um terceiro agente. Alguém fora disso que saiba das habilidades dela. Que talvez esteja concorrendo com o ciberterrorista. – Diggle adicionou.

\- Mas por que Felicity? – Oliver não conteve a frustração em seu tom, o senso de proteção o invadiu com intensidade, urgente. Por que tanto ela corria tanto perigo? Por que ela era um alvo? O que ela tinha de especial? – Tantos hackers no mundo...

\- Bom, agora você a conhece. Ela é um gênio.

Havia tantas linhas de pensamento, tantas suposições. Era como andar em círculos.

\- Isso não explica... – Oliver ponderou por alto. – Enquanto a polícia prendia a agressora, ela murmurou algo em russo.

\- Russo? – Diggle estava confuso. – Você não quer dizer que a _máfia russa_ está envolvida?

\- Já disse para não descartar nenhuma possibilidade. E pode ser que a mulher apenas seja apenas uma mercenária relacionada à máfia. Ainda assim... Lembra quando fomos à delegacia com Felicity? O que Capitão Lance disse? Algo está acontecendo com as máfias.

\- Ok, agora já está beirando à loucura. – Diggle bebeu mais da cerveja para tentar processar tudo. – Vamos com calma. Vamos lembrar que a SCPD tá investigando tudo.

\- Não é como se nós estivéssemos de braços cruzados, Dig. Felicity está no nosso radar há um tempo.

\- Sim. Caso Waller esteja certo sobre ela. Sobre ela ser uma criminosa. – Diggle relembrou com cautela. Fitou o compadre com um misto de dúvida e curiosidade. – E você vai sair por aí investigando.

Oliver realmente não entendeu o olhar do outro homem.

\- Ela é nossa cliente, Diggle. Temos que saber quem a está ameaçando para protegê-la da melhor forma.

John abriu a boca, mas o que quer que fosse dizer se perdeu.

\- Apenas lembre que não estamos mais em combate. – disse após um instante.

Oliver estreitou os olhos. Sua postura enrijeceu.

\- Não foi você mesmo que me disse que o lar é um campo de batalha?

Mas o que Oliver não sabia era que Diggle quis dizer aquilo para que, ao chegar em casa, Oliver soubesse que sua família e amigos – e o resto da cidade, devido à fama que tinha – teriam milhares de expectativas sobre si após o Oriente Médio, muitas não verdadeiras, e que esperasse por isso. Porque a readaptação não seria fácil.

Diggle decidiu não discutir mais ao ouvir o tom ríspido e cortante, somente suspirou resignado.

\- Ok, então qual o primeiro passo?

\- Você vai me apoiar nisso?

\- Vou estar ao seu lado do mesmo jeito que o começo, Oliver. Para lembrar a você quem é. E impedir que você se perca em si mesmo. – Diggle levou a garrafa à boca antes de continuar. – Tem diversas hipóteses pairando. Qual você vai seguir?

Oliver prontamente respondeu:

\- Duas, na verdade. Primeiro, o VP da Azel Inc. Ele quis fazer negócios com Felicity _no_ jogo, e ela é atacada. Segundo, a atacante.

Oliver aproveitou o resto do dia. Contudo, seu subconsciente reanalisava a discussão e o ataque.

Como todas aquelas peças se juntavam no quebra-cabeça maior?

Felicity aceitou meio a contragosto o convite de Iris para andar de bicicleta. O que queria mesmo era voltar a sua investigação.

Acordou disposta e determinada, mesmo que o medo e a perturbação do dia anterior não houvessem desaparecido cem por cento. Mas ela estava usando o mesmo mecanismo do sequestro: ela tinha um poder e ia usá-lo. Não poderia ficar parada, não poderia remoer o que aconteceu senão enlouqueceria.

Ela se esforçou para o ver o lado bom. Não fora atingida e agora tinha Oliver e John para protegê-la.

Ia afundar-se em programação após ter feito as unhas – como quase sempre fazia aos domingos – quando sua melhor amiga lhe mandou uma mensagem, e ela não conseguiu negar. _O dia tá lindo! Para de ser preguiçosa, só vamos_ , Iris escrevera.

E o clima era agradável de fato. A primavera definitivamente entrara. O dia estava ensolarado, a temperatura batia os 21°C.

O que explicava Felicity estar sentindo o vento cortando seu rosto no circuito que faziam à beira-mar. Ela e Iris estavam lado a lado, e Rob as seguia de perto.

\- Parece que to andando de bicicleta com o presidente. – Iris comentara divertida assim que começaram a pedalar.

\- Se eu fosse o presidente, com certeza teriam mais seguranças. – Felicity murmurara.

\- Se você fosse o presidente, seria incrível. Já passou da hora desse país ter uma mulher presidente. Sem contar que você com certeza seria o presidente mais amado da história. Além da super inteligência, você é um amor de pessoa.

Agora elas discutiam o jogo de basebol.

\- Estava vendo meu _feed_ e de repente vejo você. – Iris explicava que um site de entretenimento local publicara fotos dela e postara nas mídias sociais. Felicity resmungou. Sabia que tinha um nível de fama na cidade e vez ou outra aparecia nas revistas de fofoca. No geral, não se incomodava, visto que não atrapalhava seu cotidiano. Porém não queria particularmente os eventos de ontem noticiados. – E seu guarda-costas celebridade. Aliás, devo dizer que num primeiro momento, eles insinuaram que ele era seu _acompanhante_... Na verdade, insinuaram que você era acompanhante _dele_ , o que achei sexista... – O próximo grunhido de Felicity foi mais alto. Com certeza não precisava daquele tipo de especulação em sua vida recentemente complicada. – Mas depois obtiveram a informação correta e editaram. E claro que também foi reportado, e também no jornal, sobre a tentativa de ataque. Foi quando eu te liguei e você não atendeu. Aliás, por que você não atendeu? Ou ligou de volta?

Porque, depois da delegacia, ela estava jantando com o tal guarda-costas celebridade.

Iris definitivamente não tinha que saber disso.

Felicity já sabia da repercussão do ataque. Depois que Oliver foi embora, ela pegou o celular e viu algumas mensagens, não tanto quanto após sequestro, o que mostrava que o alarde dessa vez não fora grandioso, ainda bem. Além disso, a primeira coisa que Rob disse ao se encontrarem foi perguntar se ela estava bem e se precisava de algo.

\- Não estava muito a fim de lidar com o mundo quando cheguei em casa. Ainda estava processando. – tentou explicar e se esforçou para soar sincera. Acabou que era uma meia verdade. – Desculpa mesmo.

\- O que importa é que nada aconteceu.

Durante o circuito, Felicity ainda contou que encontrou um novo apartamento e que rompeu com Billy. Depois, as duas pararam para um lanche e falaram de Dinah, que estava num encontro com colegas da academia de polícia, e Caitlin, que viajara no fim de semana com o namorado Ronnie Raymond.

Elas se despediram, e Felicity seguiu direto para casa. Seus dedos já coçavam quando cruzou a porta. Tomou um banho apressado e logo estava atrás do computador.

Mesmo que seguir o rastro de seu dinheiro roubado não tenha sido cem por cento produtivo, ainda sim revelou informações possivelmente relevantes.

Inspirada pelo que Billy dissera quando fora à delegacia, Felicity teve a ideia de resgatar imagens de câmeras, sejam de tráfego ou outras, do dia de seu sequestro para ver se conseguia identificar os bandidos. Depois, usaria um software de reconhecimento facial e por fim aplicaria todas essas informações ao algoritmo da SCPD com algumas modificações.

Era um tiro no escuro depois de semanas terem se passado? Provavelmente. Contudo, era melhor que nada. E o próprio Billy falara que iria ajudá-la se ela apresentasse algo.

Começou acessando o rastreador do Mini Cooper para mapear a rota que o carro seguiu no dia. Depois, levantou as câmeras no momento da abordagem inicial e na região do banco Starling National. Conseguiu algumas imagens razoáveis, que depois de algum tratamento puderam ser aplicadas ao reconhecimento facial.

Felicity deixou o programa rodando enquanto ia jantar – quase se esqueceu de comer de tão concentrada e se surpreendeu por já ser tão tarde. Quando voltou e olhou para a tela, ela resmungou frustrada.

Não conseguiu nenhuma identidade. Em nenhum banco de dados conhecido.

Antes de parar pela noite, Felicity percorreu os documentos da SCPD e puxou os nomes dos membros da quadrilha que foram presos e dos suspeitos foragidos. Todos eles tinham correspondência nos bancos de dados.

O que significava que seus sequestradores não eram parte do grupo.

Felicity tinha sua própria empresa de tecnologia, então nada mais justo do que ela desenvolver o sistema de segurança para seu novo apartamento. Uma das primeiras coisas que fez após fechar negócio foi falar com sua dupla dinâmica, Cisco e Curtis, para construir um protótipo com base nas criações que a empresa já tinha. Ela mesma se encarregaria da programação.

Segunda-feira ela desceu até um dos laboratórios do setor de pesquisa e desenvolvimento a pedido de Cisco e Curtis. Eles apresentaram a criação empolgadamente, e Felicity estava satisfeita com o resultado, mesmo que não esperasse algo diferente. Os engenheiros entendiam como a mente dela funcionava e eram capazes de concretizar suas ideias mais malucas.

\- Ótimo! Finalizem o produto final e me avisem o mais rápido possível. Me mudo na semana que vem. – disse ao término da reunião.

No caminho de volta ao vigésimo quinto andar, ela explicou aos guarda-costas seu raciocínio.

\- Queria criar algo único para dificultar possíveis invasões.

\- É uma ideia brilhante. – disse Diggle.

Os três entraram no escritório dela.

\- Ainda mais considerando o risco que você está correndo. – Oliver falou. Seu tom era normal, mas Felicity não pôde deixar de pensar como caiu ríspido no ambiente.

Ela parou de andar de repente e se virou para Oliver.

\- Não dá mais para ignorar que você é um alvo, Felicity.

Ouvir a verdade de outra pessoa – _dele_ – fez um peso se instalar no estômago dela.

\- Eu sei. – disse engolindo em seco.

\- E precisamos falar sobre isso. – Oliver adicionou.

\- Vá em frente. Mas o que eu sei é o que eu disse a polícia. – ela foi se sentar.

\- Não consegue imaginar realmente alguém que queira te machucar? Inimigos? Rivais? Sejam pessoais ou profissionais? – ele caminhou até parar em frente à escrivaninha e pôs as mãos nos bolsos. Estava com o terno aberto, e Felicity viu um flash de uma das armas dele. Diggle se posicionou perto da entrada, embora prestasse completa atenção à conversa.

\- Não. – a CEO afirmou categórica. – A última rivalidade que tive foi na vida profissional e foi quando comecei a empresa porque todo mundo queria me comprar. Curiosamente, a Queen Consolidated foi a única que não tentou. Mais um motivo para gostar do Walter.

\- E sua família? Amigos? Colegas de trabalho?

Se ele soubesse que ela já vasculhara a vida dos membros da diretoria e seus maiores investidores...

\- Minha família é só eu e minha mãe. – Felicity respondeu. – E antes que você pergunte: meus diretores, minha mãe, você, Diggle e Rob e o VP Anders eram os únicos que sabiam da minha ida ao jogo. Nem mesmo as minhas amigas mais íntimas sabiam. – ela cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa e o fitou firmemente. – Acabou o interrogatório?

\- Não. E não é um interrogatório. – o outro falou simplesmente.

\- Mas parece. Vai sair por aí investigando?

Felicity não tinha nenhum direito de sair dando alfinetadas daquele jeito, porém não conseguiu se conter. Um fio de frustração e irritação – não com Oliver em especial, mas com a situação toda – a invadia aos poucos.

Na verdade, ela cogitou seriamente contar aos dois sobre sua própria investigação. Não só porque eram seus guarda-costas, como também por serem especialistas em segurança. Eles poderiam dar ótimos _insights_.

Contudo não queria que eles – os ex-militares – soubessem que o que fazia consista em hackear. Sabe, um _pouquinho_ ilegal. _Ops_.

\- Eu e Dig trabalharemos melhor se essa ameaça tiver uma cara. – Felicity percebeu que ele contornou a pergunta. Ela tentou ler a expressão dele e... Havia alguma coisa _estranha_.

Aparentemente Oliver Queen não era o mestre da impenetrabilidade.

Pelo menos, não para ela.

\- E quanto ao sequestro? – ele falou.

\- O que tem ele? O mesmo que eu falei antes vale para ele. – Felicity franziu o cenho em confusão.

\- Você falou particularmente com o Detetive Malone naquele dia na semana passada...

Ela se esforçou para disfarçar a tensão que lhe surgiu.

\- Eu imaginei que os sequestradores não tinham nada a ver com a quadrilha que a polícia pegou. Parece que estou certa... considerando o último sábado. Ele também levantou a hipótese de ser algo relacionado a mim ou a empresa, assim como você.

\- E por que não contou a nós?

_Parabéns, presa na sinuca de bico._ Ela respirou fundo e contou mais uma parte da verdade:

\- Desde o sequestro, minha intuição dizia que havia algo que não batia. Que eu não fora uma vítima aleatória. Uma parte de mim dizia que era paranoia, e eu não queria alarmá-los. Acabou que não é paranoia.

\- Felicity... Não importa se o que você acha é algo irreal ou paranoico, pode falar conosco. Deixamos claro isso no primeiro dia. Deixe que nós nos preocupemos com a sua segurança.

A expressão suave no rosto de Oliver e sua voz gentil a fizeram querer se esconder. Pela primeira vez, não gostou de mentir para ele e Diggle.

Felicity tivera ideias malucas na vida, mas aquela poderia entrar no top três.

_Ideia maluca e estúpida_.

Ela olhava para a chave do carro sobre mesa, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto decidia.

Não conseguia evitar. Odiava mistérios, odiava não saber. Ainda mais quando se tratava de sua própria vida.

E que a ideia provavelmente poderia custá-la.

E que não seguir a ideia provavelmente colocaria outras pessoas em perigo.

Felicity sentiu o coração dar um aperto. Se alguém tivesse que sofrer, que fosse ela. Pegou a chave e saiu.

Tudo começou quando, após encontrar mais um beco sem saída com o reconhecimento facial, resolveu tomar um novo caminho. Debruçou-se sobre as invasões a Smoak Tech, tomando como base as observações de Alena, e pôs a fazer a engenharia reversa para identificar a origem do sinal. Demorou dois dias, nos quais ela foi dormir de madrugada – e teve que caprichar no corretivo na manhã seguinte e colocar sua melhor cara de pôquer pra despistar seus guarda-costas –, o que mostrava que, quem quer que fosse, era bom. Mas Felicity era melhor, e enfim conseguiu rastrear um local possível. Ali mesmo em Starling.

Seu coração disparou em empolgação com a primeira pista concreta. Foi aí que o pensamento surgiu: iria ao local ou não?

Resolveu não se precipitar e deixar a ideia cair em segundo plano até o dia seguinte. Contudo, não foi o que aconteceu, e ela passou a quarta-feira inteira remoendo em sua mente.

A curiosidade venceu. Alguém a colocara em perigo e precisava saber por quê.

Um vento cortava a cidade naquela noite. Eram mais de nove horas quando Felicity, completamente alerta, olhando de um lado para outro, o capuz do moletom na cabeça, deslizou sorrateiramente para dentro de seu Mini Cooper. Tanto tempo que não dirigia! Aquela provavelmente seria a última vez que dirigiria seu amado carro vermelho antes de se despedir dele, visto que o BMW blindado estaria pronto naquela semana.

Ela não ligou o computador de bordo e usou o GPS do tablet para colocar a rota. Assim que ligou o carro, seu pulso acelerou.

Sairia tarde, sozinha para um endereço aleatório no meio da cidade para encontrar sabe-se lá o quê. Não era a melhor demonstração de instinto de sobrevivência. Logo pensou em Oliver e Diggle. Não seria ótimo ter dois homens que sabiam lutar ao seu lado? Ou capazes de salvá-la caso algo acontecesse?

Felicity balançou a cabeça com veemência. Controlou a respiração, procurando se focar, deixar sua mente analítica afiada. Era apenas uma missão de reconhecimento.

Meia hora depois, ela chegou ao destino. Estacionou o carro a dois quarteirões de distância, numa rua um pouco mais movimentada e iluminada, e cruzou a distância final a pé. O tempo deu uma fechada e um trovão soou ao longe. _Que maravilha._ Só esperava que não caísse uma tempestade. Felicity andava vigilante, mas se esforçava para não aparentar tensão; imaginava que chamaria a atenção. Ainda bem que usava roupas escuras; o casaco era azul-marinho e a calça – tudo bem, era de ginástica e destacava suas pernas mais que necessário, mas eram confortáveis – e os tênis eram pretos. O moletom também era de um tamanho maior, o que deu para esconder o tablet com facilidade.

O local era um prédio aparentemente residencial de aspecto antiquado, mas razoavelmente conservado. Parecia o covil estereotipado de um hacker antissocial e com raiva do mundo – acredite, Felicity conhecia o tipo melhor que ninguém –, alguém com muito tempo nas mãos e a fim de pregar peças, e não de uma pessoa que a transformara num alvo, que a sequestrara e/ou tentara esfaqueá-la.

Felicity não abordou seu destino diretamente. Preferiu avaliá-lo escondida num beco do outro lado da rua, cercado de um lado por uma lanchonete pequena e por uma lavanderia fechada por outro, com uma quantidade boa de tralha para se esconder. Antes de sair do carro, vira que o apartamento ficava no terceiro andar, então poderia muito bem acessá-lo pela escada de incêndio. Eis os problemas: não sabia se no beco de acesso a escada havia câmeras, se a escada em si era de fácil acesso, se a janela do local estava trancada – _diabos, se alguém a esperava lá_. Além disso, havia algumas luzes ligadas em outros apartamentos. Não poderia chamar atenção de seus residentes.

Outra solução seria acessar pelo galpão ao lado. Mas aí havia a questão da segurança do próprio galpão e que, se quisesse chegar ao terceiro andar, teria que pular de um prédio para outro. Nada feito.

Ela se lamentou. Deveria ter investigado o prédio mais a fundo, ver se ele dispunha de sensores infravermelhos, pois aí poderia acessá-los e checar como era o movimento lá dentro...

Que inferno! Ela só queria saber mais sobre o computador que pelo visto fora responsável pelas invasões a sua empresa. E sobre seu dono.

Mais um clarão cortou o céu, e por um lado foi bom porque deu a Felicity uma visão iluminada do beco oposto ao seu. Viu que a escada de emergência estava presa, mas que pelo menos não havia câmeras. Gotas fracas começaram a cair, e Felicity agradeceu seu cérebro por ter feito-a colocar lentes de contato. Óculos embaçados definitivamente a atrapalhariam.

Bom, ela teria que arriscar.

Felicity estava quase fora de seu beco de observação quando um novo trovão soou. Jurou ter ouvido outro barulho junto, porém mal pôde processar porque de repente uma mão foi parar em sua cintura e outra cobriu sua boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em primeiro lugar, peço desculpas. Sempre postei no domingo e nesse último não consegui. Preferi atrasar a postagem do que comprometer a qualidade do capítulo.  
> Mas cá estamos!  
> O título foi propositalmente enganoso, desculpa também haha Eu to apaixonada pela cena da pizza, o capítulo ficou grande por causa dela.
> 
> Tentarei postar na próxima semana. A partir de agora não prometo nada. Mas tenham certeza que a fic vai ser atualizada, vai ser finalizada.
> 
> A pessoa aqui ama comentários, então podem deixá-los à vontade que eu sempre respondo =D Até a próxima, beijão!


	7. Rota de Colisão

Trabalhar na ARGUS ensina coisas interessantes. Como, por exemplo, hackear o computador de bordo de um carro, colocar um _trojan_ de alerta e conseguir rastrear seu sinal mesmo com ele desligado.

Oliver fez isso – por precaução – logo quando ele e Diggle decidiram ficar de olho nas atividades de Felicity.

E foi com um assomo de espanto que Oliver recebeu o apito de seu celular, indicando que o Mini Cooper estava em movimento. Tinha acabado de jantar depois de malhar e agora estava vendo televisão. Ele olhou o relógio. Definitivamente não era hora de o carro estar saindo.

O que Felicity estaria fazendo? E sozinha?

Se fosse algo suspeito, algo que corroborasse ela ser uma criminosa... Um incômodo se instalou nele, misturado a um prelúdio de decepção. Não queria que fosse verdade.

Oliver abriu o aplicativo. Não conseguiu identificar o destino. Talvez ela não usasse o computador de bordo como GPS. Ele pulou do sofá, se arrumou com pressa e saiu do apartamento.

Mesmo com o potencial para Felicity ser mais uma pessoa de fachada em sua vida, Oliver ainda estava preocupado. E se algo de ruim acontecesse com ela? Foi invadido por uma sensação de receio, como se olhasse para um precipício e visse apenas sombras; uma pontada mais forte do que esperava.

Ao partir com a moto, ele rezava para que, não importasse o que acontecesse, ela estivesse bem.

Ela congelou imediatamente ao ser imobilizada. Nunca seu coração disparara tão rápido.

Segundos se passaram. O chuvisco a molhava cada vez mais. A mão em sua boca era grande, tinha calos, era definitivamente masculina. Esperou por alguma outra reação de seu atacante. Uma arma apontada, uma ameaça clara, um golpe, uma facada... _Qualquer coisa_. Nada veio.

O choque inicial passou. Felicity, aproveitando o silêncio, mexeu o corpo para se libertar, tentou acertar a pessoa em locais estratégicos – cabeça, virilha, abdome –, porém foi bloqueada todas as vezes.

O homem a puxou para trás, mergulhando-os ainda mais em sombras. Felicity se sentiu ainda mais apreensiva. Pôde apenas acompanhar, as pernas bambeando com os passos; estava sendo controlada como uma boneca. No entanto, um lado racional dela notou que ele não a tratou com agressividade ou brusquidão.

A mão em sua cintura a virou e ela se viu de frente a...

A luz fraca do local não a impediu de identificá-lo. Os traços másculos lhe seriam reconhecíveis em qualquer.

Um misto de emoções a atingiu. Surpresa, alívio, irritação.

\- Você quer me matar do coração?! – ela sibilou entre dentes, exasperada, lembrando-se pouco antes de falar de não gritar.

Oliver a soltou. Seus olhos eram austeros e havia neles um quê de... dúvida? Desapontamento?

Felicity pausou, procurando acalmar sua respiração e seu corpo que tremia.

\- O que está fazendo, Felicity? – ele perguntou, seu timbre grave e sua cadência profunda a fazendo pensar em como ele podia soar ameaçador.

A claridade voltou à mulher.

\- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – ela devolveu, meio encabulada de ter sido pega, meio curiosa de verdade. Seu cérebro a mil desdobrava as implicações daqueles últimos instantes. – Você me seguiu?

Só que ela também podia ser bastante intimidadora. A Smoak Tech não estaria em seu atual patamar se não fosse por sua tenacidade. Então tratou de devolver o olhar afiado de Oliver no mesmo nível.

\- Como é possível? E _por quê_? – continuou em disparada.

\- Eu perguntei primeiro. – O homem não estava abalado. Ela notou a sisudez dele mais... _sisuda_ que o normal. Jurava ter pensado que, com o tempo que se passou desde que se conheceram e se aproximaram, aquilo tinha amansado um pouco para ela.

Ele a fitava clinicamente, como uma pessoa de interesse a ser investigada. Aquilo a atingiu no peito, percebendo pela primeira vez como a opinião dele sobre ela importava – e vai saber quando isso aconteceu. Oliver estava... desconfiado dela? Desapontado com ela?

Um novo pensamento lhe surgiu. Ele devia ter notado as meias verdades que vinha contando nos últimos dias. Devia ter notado que ela lhe omitia coisas.

E ele estava certo.

No entanto, ele também perseguira seu rastro de alguma forma. O que significava que ele também estava mentindo.

Felicity só percebeu naquela noite que estava numa rota de colisão. Uma nova, que envolvia ela e seu guarda-costas – Diggle também? Provável –, além da dos ataques que sofrera... Ou não?

_O que estava acontecendo?_

Novas questões estouraram, tanto da parte dele quanto dela, mas essas Felicity sabia serem muito mais fáceis de obter respostas.

Respirou fundo. Teria que se confessar a ele e trazer às claras sua investigação. Não foi como planejou que acontecesse. Era humilde o suficiente para saber que teria que dar o primeiro passo.

\- Versão resumida: alguém tentou invadir o sistema da empresa, eu investiguei os rastros e consegui resgatar a origem do sinal para cá, para aquele prédio. – ela apontou para trás.

Ela jurou ter visto a expressão de Oliver deslizar por frações de segundo. Por que motivo? Ele acreditava nela? Ou não?

\- E você ia fazer o quê? Invadir o local? – Felicity não gostou do desdém dele. Fazia-a parecer inconsequente e inocente. E, tudo bem, dissera a si mesma que a ideia era idiota, porém ouvir dele era pior. – E se machucar? – O coração dela pulou. Ele soava mais preocupado que desdenhoso?

Por que ela analisava tanto ele? Por que se sentia tão afetada?

\- Para sua informação, não é nada que eu mesma não tenha cogitado antes de vir. Mas, Oliver, – ela pausou, deu mais um passo na direção dele, invadindo seu espaço pessoal, ainda encarando-o, e continuou com a voz mais firme e sincera. – eu não sou covarde, eu detesto mistérios, eu não gosto de me se sentir impotente. Então é claro que eu tive que vir. Porque se tem alguém que quer me ferir, eu quero ser a primeira a saber. E se eu tiver que sangrar por isso, que seja.

Silêncio. A chuva apertou. Um novo clarão acendeu o céu, trazendo um novo trovão. A carga elétrica da atmosfera vinha tanto do fenômeno quanto deles.

\- Já respondi a você. Sua vez. – Felicity falou.

A língua de Oliver perpassou por seus lábios enquanto ele pensava, misturando-se às gotas de chuva. O olhar dela inevitavelmente se desviou para eles. Imaginou se ele sentiria algum gosto. Imaginou, por um instante irracional, dentro daquele ar afetado, como seria o gosto _dele_.

\- Versão resumida – ele repetiu as palavras dela. – Eu te segui sim, mas porque achei que você estava fazendo outra coisa.

Felicity ficou confusa.

\- O quê?

\- Não importa agora. – ele desconversou rispidamente. – Vamos checar o seu lugar antes que a chuva fique ainda pior.

Ele quebrou o contato visual, e Felicity automaticamente sentiu falta. _Recomponha-se, mulher_. Oliver passou por ela e pôs-se a analisar o prédio.

\- Qual apartamento?

\- Trezentos e três.

\- Eles têm câmera na entrada, além do que parece ser um sistema simples de digitar código e destravar a porta. Você consegue invadir qualquer um dos dois?

 _Espera_. Invadir tipo hackear? Ele sabia que ela era capaz disso? _O quê?_

\- Hum... – ela falou perdida. – Eu só trouxe um tablet, mas acho que consigo desativar as câmeras. Tem que ser elas primeiro para depois eu tentar quebrar o código de entrada, ainda mais se eu tiver que me aproximar para tal. Mas eu pensei mais em subir pela escada de incêndio. A porta da frente é muito pública, não acha? Sem contar que, chegando no apartamento, teria que arrombar a porta.

\- E com a escada, teria que arrombar a janela. As situações são muito semelhantes, na verdade. Entrar pela porta da frente é mais limpo.

\- Tudo bem, MacGyver, mas eu não sei como abrir uma fechadura sem chutá-la que nem nos filmes.

Aceitando que ele seria seu parceiro pelo resto da noite, Felicity se acomodou num canto do beco sob uma pequena marquise, tirou o tablet e pôs-se a trabalhar. Oliver rondou o local, procurando por algo além de sua compreensão.

\- Uh, tava pensando aqui... Acessar diretamente o teclado de entrada vai nos economizar tempo e melhorar a aparência, digamos. Mas para isso preciso de um cabo. – Felicity pausou por um momento antes de continuar com a ideia. Ela confiava nele, isso antes de ele a espreitar e demonstrar suspeita dela. Oliver falou que a protegeria sempre. O mesmo continuaria valendo após o segredo dela vir à tona?

Mas algo dentro de si não incrivelmente a impedia de não confiar. Felicity não costumava crer nas pessoas com facilidade, no entanto a rápida confiança em Oliver veio tão imperceptível, tão espontânea.

\- Tenho esse cabo no meu carro. Preciso que pegue ele para mim. Ele é de cor grafite metálico, é pequeno, na verdade. – ela enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou a chave. – Algo me diz que você sabe onde meu carro está. – comentou sem conter o sarcasmo.

\- Não vou deixar você sozinha. – ele retorquiu.

\- Bom, eu estava muito bem até você surgir como um perseguidor e quase me dar um treco. – ela devolveu. – Vai logo, é bem rápido, e só to te mandando para economizar tempo e impedir que a gente fique ainda mais molhado, e não de um jeito divertido. – ela comprimiu a boca, amaldiçoando-se por sua falta de filtro e noção.

Oliver se aproximou dela, pegou a chave e sumiu pela escuridão. Felicity piscou e não o viu mais. Honestamente, como um homem daquele tamanho desaparecia tão fácil, tão silencioso? Esse tipo de coisa era ensinada no Exército? Eram as Forças Especiais ou escola de espiões? Ainda bem que ele era seu guarda-costas.

Ela se distraiu com seus algoritmos e conseguiu desativar o circuito interno do prédio, assim como algumas outras ao redor do prédio só por precaução. Deu um soco no ar de comemoração. Logo viu que Oliver estava de volta e com certeza ele presenciou sua bobeira.

\- Ainda bem que você se lembrou de manter o tom baixo. – ele comentou. Dessa vez sua voz não estava mais dura, e sim carregava... divertimento? Ela demorou a perceber mais um dos quase sorrisos dele.

Também demorou a perceber que havia exclamado junto com o soco. _Oh_.

O homem se aproximou e estendeu o cabo.

\- Beleza. Acabei com as câmeras também. – Felicity se levantou num salto, guardou o tablet e o cabo. – Vamos.

Eles saíram do beco, atravessaram a rua e pararam em frente à porta. Oliver ficou cobrindo a visão dela e do teclado.

Felicity, como a perita em apetrechos tecnológicos, sabiam que teclados de interfone tinham pequenas entradas para cabos que os técnicos usavam para manutenção. Bom, na vida ela conseguiu um cabo com aquele, e em poucos minutos conectado ao aparelho o código de destravamento da porta surgiu na tela de seu tablet.

Os dois entraram, Oliver na frente, completamente alerta, e tomaram o elevador.

\- Cadê sua arma?

\- Eu não preciso de arma.

\- Ok, ninja. – ela revirou os olhos. Aparentemente tinha um deus guerreiro como guarda-costas.

Não tardaram a achar o apartamento 303. Antes que Felicity perguntasse como entrariam, Oliver retirou uns pedaços metálicos pequenos e finos – deve ter sido que ele pescou do beco antes – e usou um deles para destravar a fechadura.

\- Você aprendeu isso no Exército, Tenente? – ela sussurrou provocadora.

\- Não, quando eu escapava de casa quando era adolescente para fazer besteira.

\- Playboy MacGyver.

\- Calada. – ele não soou irritado ou duro, e sim entretido.

A porta se abriu, Oliver se preparou, mas... A sala estava vazia. Felicity o seguiu. Ele vasculhou todos os aposentos, depois os armários. Nada. Ninguém estava em casa. Ela seguiu para o desktop e estava prestes a ligá-lo quando Oliver a interrompeu.

\- Tome isso. – ele a entregou um par de luvas de cozinha. – Para não deixar digitais.

\- Eu não vou usar isso. – ela redarguiu. – Não porque são feias, mas completamente não práticas. Só vai me atrapalhar a digitar.

Oliver conteve um grunhido de irritação.

\- Então o que sugere, Felicity? Você não vai tocar nesse computador de mãos nuas.

Ele estava certo, contudo não o disse em voz alta, não queria alimentar o ego dele. A mente dela logo formou uma solução.

\- Posso abrir o gabinete e tirar o HD para analisar.

\- Vai demorar muito.

\- Olhe ao seu redor. Parece que o dono vai voltar logo? Ou isso ou então veja se a pessoa tem no mínimo uma luva fina, tipo aquelas de médico, que não restrinja meus movimentos.

Por coincidência ou não, o dono do apartamento tinha tais luvas, e em poucos instantes Oliver surgiu com elas na sua frente.

\- Ótimo.

Ela ligou o computador. Oliver, que não gostava de ficar quieto, deu mais uma ronda no apartamento. Acabou achando correspondências antigas, e pegou uma delas.

\- O nome Andrew Ellis te traz alguma coisa? – perguntou ao voltar junto dela no quarto.

\- Não. Mas posso dar uma olhada nisso também.

Minutos se passaram enquanto Felicity apenas digitava. Ela estava completamente focada, seus dedos voavam no teclado, Oliver nem acompanhava. Ele na verdade estava surpreso com as habilidades dela, agora que as experienciava ao vivo.

\- Droga! – ela exclamou frustrada. – Fui enganada. Não foi daqui que partiu a invasão. Usaram esse computador de _botnet_.

\- Quê? – Oliver questionou confuso.

\- Como espião. Ou seja, infectaram esse computador de modo que as rotas que usaram para invadir o sistema da empresa passaram por aqui, mas não se originaram por aqui de verdade. É tipo quando pessoas usam computadores alheios pra minerar mais Bitcoin, ou então quando os usam para fortalecer e agilizar a invasão a algum outro computador ou servidor. – ela grunhiu irritada. – Como eu não vi isso?

\- Não consegue detectar a origem verdadeira?

\- Não agora. Esse pode não ser o único aparelho no _botnet_. Sem contar que suspeito também que estão usando esse _botnet_ para surfar... Se eu rastrear os IPs de origem, irão surgir vários, aposto que em diversos locais do mundo. – ela rolou a cadeira pra trás, se afastando do computador e erguendo a cabeça para ele. – Aliás, Andrew Ellis é só um cara qualquer. Nenhuma ficha criminal, trabalha como designer gráfico e atualmente está viajando a trabalho. Então essa excursão não serviu para nada.

\- Que pena, Felicity. – ele soou sincero.

Ela desligou o computador e se levantou. Antes de saírem, limparam o chão por onde pisaram, molhado por causa da chuva. Essa, aliás, estava ainda mais forte quando saíram. Ela levantou o capuz do moletom, mas ele não servia para um tempo daquele. Oliver, por outro lado, estava com um casaco mais pesado.

Os dois caminharam de volta a moto de Oliver, que ele parou perto do prédio.

\- Como você soube que eu estava aqui, aliás, sendo que eu estacionei longe?

\- Você fez um desvio para cá antes de estacionar. Calculei que era seu destino verdadeiro.

Agora que a “missão” estava acabada, Felicity percebeu que eles tinham muito o que conversar. Mas por hoje não. Ela estava ensopada, frustrada e o cansaço começava a bater.

Eles foram de moto até o Mini Cooper, e Felicity se apressou para entrar nele. Pegou o tablet uma última vez para reativar as câmeras. Quando partiu com o veículo, não se surpreendeu com Oliver a escoltando.

O tempo ficou mais feio ainda, transformando-se em numa tempestade com ventania. Felicity estava receosa ao dirigir sob aquele aguaceiro, quase não dava para ver nada, suas mãos agarravam o volante, mas conseguiu controlar os nervos.

Chegou ao seu bairro e uma nova onda de frustração tomou conta de si. Um poste caíra numa rua, apagando o bairro inteiro. Uma equipe da companhia elétrica tinha acabado de chegar, mas ela sabia que o conserto demoraria muito. Encostou o carro, soltou um palavrão e lamentou audivelmente, deixando-se cair sobre o volante. Ficou ereta num salto quando ouviu uma batida na janela.

\- Vamos para meu apartamento, ainda tem luz lá. – Oliver praticamente teve que gritar para ser ouvido. Ela estava com pena dele, mais encharcado ainda que ela.

O céu ribombou pela enésima vez.

\- Se a natureza não nos matar antes. – ela comentou ácida.

Oliver lhe deu o endereço, e eles partiram. Na verdade, turbilhonada pelas emoções da noite, Felicity mal pensou que seguia para a casa de seu guarda-costas, aquele homem que a desconsertara desde o primeiro instante que se conheceram, o que abria a possibilidade de que pudesse estar a nutrir uma atração por ele...

Oliver morava próximo ao Parque Lincoln. Felicity, por insistência dele, estacionou na vaga dele do prédio, e no espaço que sobrou ele pôs a moto. Eles entraram no apartamento, ele acendeu a luz e ela se surpreendeu com a beleza moderna do lugar.

\- Que sorte que eu fechei a sacada quase toda. – Oliver comentou, aproximando da porta de vidro. Parte da cortina se agitava e havia uma pequena poça a frente, mas nada grandioso. Ele fechou a porta e virou-se para Felicity, que parou em frente à televisão. – Bom, sinta-se à vontade. – adicionou, um tanto acanhado.

\- O que me deixaria bem à vontade seriam toalhas. – ela forçou a piada nas palavras para escapar da tensão.

Oliver desapareceu por alguns segundos e logo voltou com uma pilha de toalhas, colocando-a no aparador, além de um pano, que usou para secar a poça na sacada.

\- Me dá seu casaco, vou botar na lavanderia.

Felicity tirou os pertences do moletom, despiu-o e deu para ele. Enquanto o esperava voltar, ela sentou na borda da mesa de centro – não queria sentar no sofá, na _chaise longue_ ou nas cadeiras de jantar e encharcar tudo – com algumas toalhas. Tirou os tênis e as meias e começou a se secar o máximo que dava.

Oliver ressurgiu sem o próprio casaco e os sapatos. Enxugou-se brevemente, depois foi para a cozinha, pegou velas, uma caixa de fósforos e duas lanternas e caminhou até ela. Entregou-lhe uma das lanternas com a instrução de usar caso fosse para qualquer outro canto do apartamento. Só então notou onde estava sentada.

\- Por que você tá na mesa? – franziu o cenho.

\- Não queria molhar tudo. A mesa é mais fácil de limpar. – ela deu de ombros.

\- Não seja boba. Melhor do que ficar desconfortável. – ele depositou as coisas sobre o sofá.

\- E por que está pegando essas coisas? Não acha que vai faltar luz aqui também?

\- Não custa ser precavido.

\- Se faltar luz aqui, é culpa sua por tentar o universo. – ela parou de falar por causa de um tremor.

\- Você está com frio.

\- Um pouquinho só.

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

\- Você está tremendo, Felicity.

\- Um pouquinho só. – repetiu. – Não vou ter hipotermia, relaxa. Nem tá mais frio para isso, o inverno acabou. É só a chuva mesmo.

Oliver a ignorou e acendeu a lareira a gás.

\- Vem cá. – falou suavemente para ela.

A mulher se levantou, enrolada numa toalha, e foi até ele. O calor a envolveu, ela suspirou e relaxou um pouco.

\- Hum... é gostosinho. – murmurou de olhos fechados depois de um tempo. Ao abri-los, encontrou Oliver encarando-a.

\- Quer alguma coisa? To pensando em fazer um chá.

\- Chá seria legal. – ele se afastou para a cozinha. – Ah, se por algum acaso você tiver biscoitinhos seria ótimo também. Eu jantei faz um tempo... Aliás, que horas são? – ela pegou o celular e tomou um susto. Mais de onze e meia.

\- Qual que você quer? – ele perguntou pegando a chaleira elétrica.

Felicity foi até a cozinha e apontou para onde ele indicava. Surpreendeu-se. Havia diversos pacotes e uma caixa grande com caixas menores, tudo da mesma marca, Whittard. Sem conter a curiosidade – _Oliver Queen era fã de chás?_ –, ela começou a vasculhar.

\- Meu Deus, quantos! Esses saquinhos são de ervas soltas? Legal, nunca tomei assim! – começou a ler as etiquetas. – Hortelã, Limão e Gengibre, ok, sabores conhecidos... Maçã e Flor de Sabugueiro Europeu? Camomila Dourada... Qual a diferença pra camomila tradicional? Serenata de Morango, gostei... Sundae de Baunilha? Existe? Achei meu tipo. Chocolate também? Ah, é amargo, mas ainda serve... Framboesa e _Cranberry_ , Laranja e Canela, Flor de Cerejeira... – Por último, pegou as caixas. – Ah, nessa daqui só tem os clássicos. Earl Grey, Jasmim, English Breakfast... Olha, tem um chamado Super Frutas! E Felicidade de Mirtilo!

Distraída, Felicity nem percebia os olhares atentos que ele lhe lançava, além da risada abafada.

\- Já escolheu?

Ela se virou para ele e viu-o pegar acessórios típicos para fazer a bebida. _Até isso ele tem!_

\- Como você quer que eu escolha? – ela voltou para os chás. – Acho que vou nesses de erva solta... Flor de Cerejeira parece legal.

\- Pega o de camomila para mim.

Felicity pegou os dois pacotes e depositou-os sobre a bancada. Intrigada, observou Oliver fazer os chás meticulosamente e encher duas canecas. Por último, ele abriu um armário e tirou mais dois pacotes, só que dessa vez era um de scones e um de macarons.

\- São sobras, mas é o que eu tenho.

\- Eu adoro macarons! – Felicity exclamou animada.

Eles mal se sentaram no balcão quando tudo ficou escuro. A única fonte de luz era a lareira por ser alimentada a gás.

\- Viu? É tudo culpa sua. – ela falou para Oliver.

Com a ajuda das lanternas, Felicity e Oliver acenderam velas, uma na cozinha, outra na mesa de centro e uma no aparador que dava para o corredor. A mulher aproveitou para pesquisar no celular, enquanto ainda tinha bateria, o que estava acontecendo.

\- Manutenção rotineira numa linha de transmissão. O circuito de _backup_ caiu com a tempestade e afetou várias regiões da cidade. Que maravilha. – ela bufou.

Pegaram os chás e os aperitivos e sentaram no sofá sobre toalhas, um do lado do outro. A chuva continuava a fustigar a janela, mas agora que estava abrigada Felicity desfrutava do som. Ela bebeu o chá e suspirou em aprovação. O gosto era marcante, rico, cada nota se agitando em sua língua.

\- É delicioso!

De repente, Felicity se deu conta que era a segunda vez em questão de dias que estava num momento... casual... com seu guarda-costas.

 _Por que isso não é mais estranho do que é para ser?_ Ainda mais depois de terem descoberto estarem mentindo um para o outro. _Coisa que, aliás, você deveria desvendar._

\- Então, como é que você virou o rei do chá? Ou seria lorde? _Lorde Queen, do condado dos chás._ – ela começou a falar para impedir seu cérebro de continuar naquele raciocínio e ainda imitou um sotaque inglês no final, o que divertiu o homem.

\- Minha mãe ama chás, e na última viagem dela à Inglaterra ela foi nessa loja, Whittard, e presenteou a família toda. Tive que aprender a fazer chá com as ervas puras.

\- Ela comprou a loja inteira? Porque são muitos que você tem aí.

\- Se você acha que aqui tem muito, não viu o que ela tem. Acho que o sonho dela é eles começarem a fazer negócios nos Estados Unidos. – ele pausou. – Você não conhecia a marca?

\- Não. Nunca fui à Inglaterra.

Oliver não escondeu a surpresa.

\- Como não? Imaginei que, sendo uma empresária de sucesso, tenha viajado bastante. – ele tomou um gole da bebida.

\- Acredite se quiser, nunca fui à Europa, mesmo depois da empresa. Temos negócios lá, mas outros representantes foram, não eu. Já fui até à China, mas nunca à Europa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, e Felicity caiu de boca na comida. Os scones eram de queijo e cebola e os macarons, de diversos sabores – tudo maravilhoso.

\- Não me diga que os scones são direto da Inglaterra também. E que os macarons vieram da França.

\- Não, vieram daqui mesmo. – Oliver falou depois que engoliu um salgadinho. – Os macarons vieram de uma padaria local, Thea ama isso, então eu procuro ter sempre para quando ela vem aqui. Tanto eles quanto os scones ela trouxe da última vez que veio, sobraram e ela se esqueceu de levar. – Felicity notou o amor que ele tinha pela irmã enquanto falava.

\- Pode apostar que se ela tivesse esquecido lá em casa, não duraria nem dois dias.

\- Não sou fã de doces. – Oliver deu de ombros.

\- Notei, você só fica nos scones. Pode deixar que eu faço o sacrifício. – ela levantou dramaticamente um macaron de baunilha, como se o oferecesse aos céus, e comeu.

Quando terminaram, permaneceram sentados, observando um ao outro sob as velas, tão perto que o joelho dela quase roçava na coxa dele. Felicity notou as chamas iluminando o rosto de Oliver, o conjunto de luz e sombra duelando entre si, estranhamente harmoniosas. Era uma ilustração perfeita do que pensava dele. Alguém com um passado que o perseguia e o perturbava, mas também com uma imensa capacidade para gentileza e altruísmo. Ele a intrigava, um mistério que adoraria desvendar, mas que estava muito bem sem fazê-lo por puro respeito a ele; a exceção à sua regra.

Poderia ser mais outra rota de colisão surgindo em seu caminho. Mais uma que o envolvia.

Só que nesse caminho havia apenas os dois.

Felicity despertou de seu torpor quando ele se inclinou. Seu coração deu um salto, mas ele só estava tomando impulso para ficar de pé. Ela se apressou sobre a louça.

\- Você lavou lá em casa, pelo menos me deixe retornar o favor.

Oliver abafou uma risada.

\- Disse para se sentir à vontade aqui.

Felicity bocejou quando desligou a torneira. A exaustão enfim abateu seu corpo.

\- Achei que ia ficar acordada até a luz voltar, mas vejo que não vai dar. Até porque nem sei que horas vai voltar. Sem contar que vamos ter que acordar cedo amanhã para ir à empresa, e antes vou ter que passar em casa para trocar de roupa, o que me lembra que eu só trouxe celular, documento do carro, carteira de motorista, chaves de casa e do carro e o tablet. Ah, e por sorte coloquei o estojo da lente, senão eu ia ter que dormir com elas e arriscar acordar com uma infecção...

\- Felicity. – Oliver disse para fazê-la parar de falar. Ela o fitou. – Pode ir dormir. Fica com a minha cama.

Felicity definitivamente _não_ imaginou Oliver na cama. _Dormindo_ , claro. Ele tinha cara que dormia sem camisa. _Ou despido_. E se fosse assim, ela tocaria a coberta que tocou a pele nua dele, e o tecido que cobriria suas pernas dela teriam tocado a virilha dele e o... _Não complete isso!_ Ela nunca se obrigou tanto a terminar um pensamento. Odiava seu cérebro fértil às vezes.

Esforçou-se para demonstrar total impassibilidade em sua expressão.

\- E você?

Oliver hesitou antes de responder.

\- Eu aguento. Fico com o sofá ou a _chaise_.

Ela olhou para o sofá. Era grande, mas mesmo assim ele ainda ficaria desconfortável.

\- Absolutamente não. Não quero meu guarda-costas quebrado me protegendo amanhã... ou hoje. Já deve ter passado da meia noite. Deixa que eu fico no sofá, eu pelo menos dou nele.

\- Não, eu insisto, por favor. Não posso deixá-la desse jeito.

\- E eu não posso deixá-lo sacrificar uma noite só por minha causa. – A mente da CEO obviamente não recuperara a sanidade plena, pois ela logo se ouviu falando. – Faz o seguinte. Se a sua cama for gigante, nós dois podemos dormir nela, cada um no seu canto. Todo mundo ganha e fica confortável.

Felicity quis um buraco para se esconder. Meu Deus, ela estava beirando à loucura, só pode.

Contudo, Oliver nem se incomodou pelo comentário dúbio. Na verdade, ele aparentava perturbação. Felicity já vira a máscara dele cair, porém não era o caso. Ele parecia _lutar._ Como se seus demônios o tivessem tomado de supetão e ele se esforçava para contê-los. Foi então que aprendeu, naquele instante, mais uma camada de Oliver. Alguns traços de sua expressão fechada por vezes deslizavam, e ela via o lábio inferior dele se contrair de leve, a prova que ele travou o maxilar, os olhos escurecendo, se retraindo. Tão sutil que ela achava que ninguém mais sabia disso.

Perguntou-se o que o fez ficar assim. Algo que ela disse? As implicações de seu comentário, mesmo que não fosse o que queria dizer? Suas palavras insinuosas fazendo-a soar como uma pervertida que queria pular na cama dele com ele, conteúdo sexual e tudo? Algo a mais relacionado a camas? Não, ao sono. Ele tinha pesadelos e temia ter um na presença dela? Mais ainda, temia a reação dela a ele?

_Ah._

O conhecimento surgiu nela como se houvessem lhe virado uma carta. A compaixão brotou dentro de si. Seus sentimentos por ele não mudariam ao presenciá-lo tendo pesadelos. Não queria que ele sofresse. Não queria vê-lo inquieto. Não queria ser responsável por provocar inquietações nele.

\- Não, Felicity. – As palavras bruscas deixavam claro que ele queria distância dela. A pontada em seu peito embotou a compaixão.

\- Tá. Então voltamos ao início. Eu durmo aqui na sala, você no seu quarto. E eu posso ficar nessa discussão a noite toda. – adicionou ao vê-lo abrir a boca. – Só vou sossegar quando concordar comigo.

Oliver admitiu a derrota a contragosto.

Eles recolheram as toalhas e levaram para a lavanderia.

\- Achei que estaria seca já. Mas vou ter que dormir molhada ainda. – disse depois de saírem do pequeno aposento.

Ele parou de andar respirou audivelmente antes de falar:

\- Você pelo menos aceitaria eu te emprestar algumas roupas?

Felicity não sabia o que era pior: deitar onde ele deitava ou vestir o que ele vestia. Saiu de uma furada só para entrar em outra.

O universo gostava de pregar peças tentadoras nela. Peças das quais ela não conseguia fugir completamente.

Ela usou a lógica: dormir molhada poderia desencadear um resfriado. Não precisava de mais essa. Só por isso aceitou a oferta dele.

Oliver entrou em seu quarto, e ela o seguiu incerta. A cama era _king size_ , o que não a surpreendeu. Havia somente uma cômoda e poucos itens de decoração. Não havia uma porta de separação para o closet, para onde o homem se foi, apenas uma para o banheiro da suíte. Ele retornou com uma camisa azul-clara simples e uma samba-canção antiga.

\- Pode usar meu banheiro à vontade. – disse entregando as roupas.

Felicity andou a passos rápidos para o banheiro e trancou a porta. Suspirou antes de tirar suas peças molhadas, mais do que consciente de que ele estava logo do outro lado daquela maldita parede. A blusa que usava por baixo do casaco incrivelmente ficara um pouco úmida. Ousou até mesmo despir-se do sutiã – era para lá de desconfortável dormir com um. Ainda bem que a calcinha estava intacta. Assim que colocou as roupas dele, sentiu o mesmo aroma masculino do que no dia do basebol. Não conteve um suspiro. O tecido da camisa era confortável, e ela conteve um impulso irracional de se abraçar e se aninhar a ele.

De volta ao quarto, Oliver também se trocou. Vestia uma calça de pijama azul marinho e uma camisa cinza que ela agradeceu pelo bem da saúde mental dela e ao mesmo tempo se lamentou. Ele a fitou, e Felicity jurou ter visto o olhar dele ameaçar deslizar para baixo – para as pernas dela à mostra –, porém se conteve e se recompôs.

\- Para deixar sua aventura no sofá um pouco melhor. – Ele separou um lençol, uma colcha e um travesseiro para ela.

\- Obrigada. – ela conseguiu sorrir. – Pensei em botar minhas roupas lá na lavanderia para secar junto com os casacos.

\- Claro, vai lá.

Na sala, já com as mãos livres, Felicity pegou o estojo da lente e foi para o banheiro, dessa vez sem ser o de Oliver. Tirou as lentes de contato e decidiu deixar o cabelo, ainda úmido, solto mesmo.

Oliver estava próximo ao sofá quando ela voltou ao aposento. Mesmo com a visão embaçada, viu que ele praticamente tinha feito a “cama” dela; colocou o travesseiro e abriu o lençol. Estupidamente, Felicity ficou tocada.

\- A colcha ta aqui do lado se sentir mais frio.

\- Obrigada. E não só pelo chá ou pelas roupas... Por tudo.

O olhar dele era terno.

\- Felicity, eu jamais abandonaria você na rua.

\- Eu sei, quero agradecer mesmo assim. – Ela detestou ter que acabar com o clima, contudo precisava se prender um pouco à realidade que o blecaute roubara. – Mas sabe que nós temos muito o que conversar depois de hoje, não?

A suavidade enfraqueceu do azul das íris dele, e Felicity se arrependeu automaticamente. Oliver apenas acenou em afirmação.

\- Vou apagar as velas e a lareira. Está com sua lanterna, não? – ela acenou com a cabeça e ergueu o objeto.

Antes de ele se recolher, Oliver virou-se para ela uma última vez.

\- Boa noite. Durma bem.

Oliver não dormiu direito, contudo não por seus motivos usuais. Felicity ocupou sua mente durante boa parte da noite.

Ainda se sentia mal por ter deixado-a ficar com o sofá.

Quando ela sugeriu que eles partilhassem a cama, logo se imaginou tendo um pesadelo, ela chamando-o e ele machucando-a ao acordar. Só o pensamento de _ele_ ser o responsável por feri-la – mais uma vez a culpa – o deixara desestabilizado.

Depois pensou que _esse_ era o maior motivo para rejeitar a oferta dela. E não a óbvia quebra de limites entre eles, o profissionalismo da relação deles, o fato de ela ser sua _chefe_. Era quase como se não fosse pelo risco de pesadelos, ele teria aceitado.

O que beirava ao insano. Felicity era sua cliente. Uma mulher a ser respeitada.

Ele nem se dava conta de que ela era a mulher que mais respeitava nos últimos tempos.

A quem estava enganado? Seu relacionamento com ela deixou de ser o típico cliente-guarda-costas há tempos.

E isso configurava outro problema. Ela se aproximara dele com uma facilidade incrível. Oliver sabia que uma parcela caía em seu colo, afinal, ele _deixara –_ imperceptivelmente, sem querer.

Mas o que poderia ter feito? Os momentos mais íntimos deles vieram de externalidades. Ele não a abandonaria tão chateada e insegura quanto no jogo de basebol, muito menos a largaria em seu bairro sem luz – tudo bem que _agora_ isso não fazia mais sentido. Oliver jamais abandonaria alguém em necessidade.

Sem contar o motivo que o fez ir até ela naquela noite. Chegou desconfiado, porém bastou a versão resumida dos segredos dela para automaticamente acreditar nela. Ali, deitado na cama, depois da “missão” deles, com a mente mais clara – ou tanto quanto possível –, via que, por mais que tivesse se esforçado para rejeitar, estava travando uma batalha perdida contra sua intuição, que sempre lhe dissera que Felicity era inocente. Só que, nesse caso, também não era como se ele fosse a vítima da situação. Escondera que suspeitara dela como uma criminosa.

Os pensamentos corriam acelerados por sua cabeça, semelhante à cadência que Felicity normalmente usava para falar...

Ele grunhiu.

Que inferno. Será que a presença dela estava afetando-o?

Oliver nem soube explicar quando ou como sua mente desligou, e ele apagou. Abriu os olhos, já de manhã, e olhou a hora. 6:19. Surpreendeu-se por se sentir revigorado. Levantou-se e logo trocou de roupa, deixando o blazer e as armas para o final.

A chuva parara. A luz voltara, então fazer café da manhã seria mais fácil. Na sala, encontrou Felicity ainda dormindo. Ela estava toda coberta pelo lençol, só a cabeça de fora, encolhida e acomodada de um jeito confortável, o rosto pacífico e relaxado. Completamente adorável. Ele não teve coragem de acordá-la.

Ele suspirou, meio resignado, meio irritado, e foi para a cozinha. Tomou o máximo de cuidado para não fazer muito barulho. Passou o café, fez algumas torradas, tirou frutas da geladeira e acabou de ligar o fogão, prestes a fazer omeletes, quando inevitavelmente e a contragosto voltou ao sofá.

\- Felicity. – chamou. Nada. – Felicity. – tentou um pouco mais alto. Esperava não que ela não estivesse num sono pesado. Não queria _tocá-la_ para despertá-la. – Felicity, vamos. Tá na hora de ir para a empresa.

Ela se mexeu.

\- _Uuuugh_. – Até mesmo ela grunhindo era fofo. Ela virou de barriga para cima, deixou cair o braço sobre a cara, mas logo a retirou e despertou.

\- Bom dia. – Oliver não conteve um sorriso.

Desorientação perpassou seu rosto por um segundo até ela se situar.

\- Hey. Bom dia. – ela devolveu um sorriso mais aberto ainda.

Felicity se sentou brevemente, espreguiçou e ficou de pé.

\- O café tá quase pronto. – Oliver informou voltando para a cozinha e pegando os ovos.

Ela olhou para a ilha, surpresa com a comida posta.

\- Você... você não precisava.

Oliver deu de ombros. Era apenas uma questão de praticidade – ou pelo menos o que dizia a si.

\- Dá tempo de se arrumar enquanto eu termino aqui. – ela acenou com a cabeça e se inclinou para pegar a roupa de cama. – Deixa aí, na volta eu arrumo. – Mas ela o ignorou e carregou as coisas consigo.

Oliver colocava as omeletes nos pratos quando ela voltou.

\- Agora que notei que a luz voltou. – comentou. No mesmo instante também que ele já estava meio arrumado, com as mangas da camisa social dobradas para cozinhar melhor.

Ela sentou num dos bancos e inspirou profundamente.

\- O cheiro tá muito bom! E tá bonito também. Fiquei com mais fome ainda.

Oliver deu a volta no balcão, depositou uma caneca na frente dela e sentou.

\- Não sei como gosta do café, por isso tá puro. Tem creme, leite e açúcar, se quiser.

\- Tá ótimo. – A gratidão sincera dela aqueceu o peito dele.

Felicity botou creme no café, Oliver colocou pouco açúcar.

\- Por que faz isso? É tão... _mínimo._ Mais fácil colocar nada. – ela o provocou.

\- É só para cortar a amargura em excesso. Gosto do gosto forte.

Eles começaram a comer.

\- Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou.

\- Apaguei. Não esperava por isso. Tava mais cansada do que achava. Aliás, seu sofá é bem confortável. E você? – Felicity misturou _cream_ _cheese_ e geleia numa fatia de pão e abocanhou.

\- Deu para descansar.

Felicity o encheu de elogios pela omelete.

\- Meu Deus, isso é muito bom! Parece de restaurante chique. Isso não é omelete comum. Que mágica é essa?

\- Eu meio que fiz a receita da versão francesa, mas não usei a técnica para cozinhar para dar tempo.

\- _Técnica. Pff._ Olha você, seu esnobe, sabendo fazer _l’omelette française._

Oliver geralmente comia menos variedade pela manhã, mas acabou comendo tudo com ela e ficou para lá de satisfeitos.

Eles saíram por volta de 7:30 para a casa de Felicity. Dessa vez, ele dirigiu. Lá, o blecaute continuava, mas a previsão era que a energia voltasse ainda naquela manhã. Oliver esperou na sala enquanto ela se arrumava. Felicity escovou os dentes – seu hálito devia estar uma droga há um tempão –, arriscou até tomar um banho rápido e colocou uma blusa rosa meio transparente e uma saia preta com detalhes pendurados. Também separou a roupa da ioga.

Uma batida na porta do apartamento, e Oliver prontamente atendeu. Conteve a surpresa de seu rosto, mas Diggle não.

\- Oliver, oi. – ele franziu o cenho. – O que está fazendo aí dentro?

\- Cheguei cedo. – A mentira saiu com naturalidade. – Não consegui dormir direito. – Uma verdade.

Diggle pareceu não engolir, mas logo a confusão desapareceu. Internamente, um pensamento que lhe surgira havia pouco tempo ganhou força.

Os dois entraram no momento que Felicity reapareceu na sala. Oliver notou que ela deixou o cabelo solto. Devia ser a primeira vez que a via indo trabalhar daquele jeito.

\- Oi, Dig. Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, Felicity.

Os três saíram e foram para o carro.

\- Ah, aliás, não se esqueça de tirar seu programinha do computador de bordo antes de devolvermos o carro, viu? – ela disse para Oliver num tom blasé.

A cabeça de Diggle virou tão rápido que quase quebrou seu pescoço.

\- Quê?

\- Ah, você não sabe? – A mulher parecia meio perdida. – Bom, nós _realmente_ temos muito o que conversar hoje.

\- Ele sabe do vírus, mas não da sua aventura ontem. – Oliver se intrometeu. Viu Felicity pelo retrovisor estreitando o olhar para ele.

Diggle estava mais confuso que antes.

\- Então eu estava certa sobre vocês dois estarem me espiando.

Oliver detestou aquela palavra, principalmente porque o lembrava Waller. E porque, por mais artifícios que tenha usado e dito para atenuar, para o observador de fora, era na verdade uma palavra correta.

Seu parceiro abriu a boca, porém nada saiu.

\- Vamos fazer isso aqui e agora? – Oliver falou.

\- Pensei mais em meu escritório, pela privacidade. – Felicity respondeu.

\- Não. – ele disparou ríspido.

\- Por que não?

Bom, eles meio que iam fazer “aqui e agora” porque Oliver teria que começar a revelar parte de seus pensamentos das últimas semanas.

\- Porque existe a possibilidade de existir _bugs_ no seu escritório.

\- Pelo amor de Deus! – Felicity estava estarrecida. – Você sabe o que eu posso fazer, já _viu_ o que eu posso fazer, acha mesmo que eu seria estúpida a ponto de _deixar_ meu escritório ser grampeado?

\- O que diabos está acontecendo?! – Diggle exclamou. – E você – ele olhou para parceiro, a voz saindo com uma fração de culpa. Oliver sabia que o amigo não gostou de espionar Felicity. Ele mesmo, honestamente, também não. – por que não me falou nada que seu rastreador apitou?

\- Aconteceu rápido demais, Dig. Não quis perder tempo e arriscar perder – ele hesitou. – qualquer que fosse o... _propósito_ da viagem.

Felicity bufou no banco traseiro.

\- Tô interessadíssima para saber por que vocês suspeitavam... _suspeitam_ de mim.

\- Não suspeito mais de você, Felicity. – Oliver soou calmo, sincero.

Mas o humor indignado dela não melhorou; pelo contrário.

\- Sabe o que me dei conta agora? Que vocês afirmaram tanto que sempre me protegerão, que meu bem-estar é o que mais importa, mas estavam me vendo como uma pessoa de interesse!

Dessa vez, Oliver também ficou irritado.

\- Felicity. – A voz saiu baixa, grave e um tanto cortante. – Não importa o que nós dois pensamos de você, sua segurança sempre foi nossa prioridade. Isso nunca mudou, nem vai. Nunca sequer cogitamos em falhar com nosso dever com você. Você pode não acreditar, mas é a verdade. Até porque, se não fosse, você com certeza teria sido esfaqueada.

Um segundo depois e Oliver percebeu que tinha ido longe demais. Ele a viu puxar o ar com mais força que o necessário e seus olhos se arregalarem de leve.

\- Tudo bem. – Diggle veio com um tom conciliador. – Nós mentimos para você, mas aparentemente você também ocultou coisas de nós, Felicity. Todos temos nossa parcela de culpa. Apontar o dedo para o outro é inútil e não vai adiantar nada. O que podemos fazer é deixar tudo às claras.

O trajeto até a Smoak Tech continuou tenso. Felicity deixou um bilhete para Jerry, que ainda não chegara, dizendo para impedir qualquer um de entrar seu escritório pela manhã. Lá dentro, ela cruzou a distância até sua mesa com passos firmes, os saltos ecoando mais alto que o normal, a frustração ainda evidente.

\- Ok, vamos acabar com isso logo. Podemos falar à vontade. Como aposto que já perceberam, o som daqui não sai. – disse ao se largar na cadeira. – A não ser que o Sr. Queen queira brincar de caça ao tesouro e escutas.

Oliver travou o maxilar. Para onde fora o clima agradável do café da manhã?

\- Quem vai primeiro? – Diggle, o sensato, começou.

\- Por que você saiu sozinha ontem, Felicity? – seu parceiro perguntou, dessa vez tranquilo.

A CEO suspirou. Ela começara a aventura, como Oliver mesmo dissera, toda, afinal. Não tinha motivos para se irritar. Relaxou sua postura.

Hora da colisão.

\- Logo após o sequestro, decidi investigar por conta própria o que aconteceu. Comecei a seguir o dinheiro que levaram de mim, o que foi em parte produtivo. O rastro ia até uma conta em Corto Maltese, que, não sei se vocês sabem, é um paraíso fiscal. Sem contar que cada fundo monetário estava enterrado dentro de outro, inúmeras empresas de fachada relacionadas, o que é uma confusão para saber a origem e o dono, que é o objetivo de tudo.

“Também dei uma vasculhada nas câmeras de segurança para identificar os sequestradores e pensei em aplicar ao algoritmo da SCPD, inspirada pelo que Billy falou, mas não consegui nada. Nenhum dos homens bateu com qualquer base de dados. É como se eles nem existissem. Eu chequei a quadrilha que a polícia prendeu, e todos foram identificados.

“Por fim, antes de o sequestro acontecer, a empresa tem sido vítima de hackers. Ninguém conseguiu entrar. Mas eu resolvi investigar os vestígios digitais para também descobrir quem está por trás e consegui um possível endereço de origem. – ela olhou diretamente para Oliver. – E foi onde você me achou. E é isso.

Felicity não mencionou que passou a noite no apartamento dele. Oliver também não fez questão de comentar.

\- Caramba, Felicity. – foi o que Diggle disse impressionado.

\- Sua vez.

Os homens se entreolharam, mas Oliver resolveu falar. Ele sentiu total sinceridade por parte dela e sabia que ela notaria caso recebesse algo diferente.

\- Nós fomos contatados por uma agência de inteligência do governo e recebemos informações de que existe um ciberterrorista que está fazendo o que seria a mais letal arma cibernética. Ele precisa de um conhecimento que não tem e foi informado que você o teria, o que faria de você uma ciberterrorista. Mas nós não concordamos em fazer nada para eles. No entanto... Não conseguimos deixar isso de lado e combinamos de pelo menos ficar de olho em alguma atividade suspeita sua. Por isso instalei o vírus e fui atrás de você ontem. Achei que você estaria encontrando o criminoso ou fazendo algo relacionado a ele.

Felicity nunca esteve tão espantada na vida.

\- Ai meu Deus! Quê? Eu, uma terrorista? – ela ficou sem o que dizer por longos segundos. – Espere... _Vocês_ foram contatados por uma agência? Os dois?

Oliver devia saber melhor do que contar a verdade e ainda ser ligeiramente vago com um gênio.

\- Eu. – ele corrigiu, preparado para receber qualquer julgamento dela.

Os olhos de Felicity se focaram no rosto dele e se estreitaram. Ele podia jurar ver as engrenagens do cérebro dela rodando a uma velocidade incrível.

\- _Think tank_. – ela murmurou. – Você não trabalhou numa _think tank_. Trabalhou para a inteligência americana... – Mais uma pausa. – ARGUS.

Tanto ele quanto Diggle estavam impressionados.

\- Onde você ouviu falar desse nome? – Diggle questionou.

\- Bom, agora vocês já sabem que eu posso hackear. Devo deixar claro que, desde a fundação da ST, eu _nunca_ , repito, _nunca_ usei nada disso para alavancar o desenvolvimento da empresa... Bem, a única coisa um tanto mais, uh, _moralmente ambígua_ foi fazer uma pesquisa um pouquinho mais extensa com meus diretores quando estava montando a diretoria... E só voltei a usar minhas habilidades após o sequestro. Contudo, na época da faculdade, eu fiz umas escolhas bastante questionáveis e no meio delas descobri o que é a ARGUS.

\- Você era uma hacktivista?

\- Pode-se dizer que sim.

Oliver e Diggle trocaram mais um olhar.

\- Eu ouvi algo a mais no dia em que falaram comigo. – Oliver se pronunciou. – Que você se envolveu com um caso no FBI na época de faculdade por causa de hacktivismo. E isso nos deixou mais intrigados ainda porque abria possibilidade de tudo ser verdade.

À menção do caso, Oliver viu Felicity se retrair. O brilho dos seus olhos diminuiu, e ela pareceu abandonar o ali e agora um pouco. Ele reconhecia a expressão, era de alguém mergulhando em memórias desagradáveis.

Por aquilo ele não esperava.

Muito menos a urgência de tirá-la daquele estado. Saber que Felicity, o ser mais iluminado que já conhecera, tinha demônios incomodou.

\- O quanto sabe desse caso? – Sua voz estava alterada também, distante.

\- Que seu namorado de faculdade tentou apagar empréstimos estudantis e que o algoritmo que ele usou seria seu. – ele falou procurando transmitir calma.

\- E era. Mas ele confessou ser dele e por isso foi para a prisão.

Saber que a história de Cooper Seldon era verdade não trouxe alívio a Oliver. Queria nem ter mencionado-a para não chatear sua cliente. Também não perguntou mais nada, visto que, nas vezes que ele mesmo deixou escapar alguma escuridão, ela o respeitou e o recebeu com compreensão.

\- Outra coisa. – Oliver voltou a falar. – Depois do jogo de basebol, eu e Dig conversamos sobre você ser um alvo e quem pode estar por trás disso. Decidimos também fazer uma investigação por conta própria. Também não gosto de não saber das coisas. – ele arriscou abrir um pequeno sorriso para ela. – E foi quando me dei conta de que o sequestro, a facada e o ciberterrorista podem estar conectados. Você mencionar tentativas de invasão na empresa só contribui para isso.

Felicity ficou rapidamente curiosa.

\- Faz todo sentido... – ela começou a ponderar e então sua boca se abriu em um “Oh” inaudível. – Ai meu Deus.

\- Felicity? – Diggle chamou.

\- Faz total sentido! – A mulher nem pareceu ter ouvido o guarda-costas. Ela se levantou de um salto e caminhou rapidamente até eles. – Quais as chances de terem mencionado a você ao acaso a bagunça com o FBI? Uma arma cibernética objetiva basicamente invadir o máximo de servidores possíveis ou ter a capacidade de invadir qualquer um... Eu sei o que eles querem! Pelo menos, uma parte do eles. Eles querem meu vírus. O vírus que Cooper usou anos atrás. – ela olhava de um para o outro nervosamente. – Só para vocês saberem, eu nunca o criei com o objetivo de cometer crimes e causar o caos na internet e destruir tudo, mas imaginei que ele poderia, quer dizer, eu tenho uma imaginação muito fértil. Achei que com o hacktivismo eu poderia expor fraudes governamentais, esquemas de corrupção, digitalmente revelar criminosos... – A voz dela foi ficando cada vez mais trêmula, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Hey... – Oliver deu dois passos em direção a ela e tocou seu ombro delicadamente.

Só o pensamento de ela ser uma criminosa a aterrorizava. Pelo que quer que ela tenha passado, não mudou sua essência, sua bondade e empatia. Lembrou-se dela contando sobre a origem da Smoak Technologies. Aquela era a verdadeira Felicity.

Oliver se perguntava agora como pôde sequer desconfiar dela. O inferno congelaria antes de Felicity Smoak ser tornar uma vilã.

Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos dele e procurou por conforto. Oliver deu além disso, deu também compaixão e mostrou a ela que revelar seus segredos e passado não mudou o jeito como a via. Pelo contrário, apenas corroborou.

Nada mais preenchia seu campo de visão a não ser Felicity.

Ela respirou com calma, tranquilizando-se. Só então Oliver retirou a mão.

\- Então nossas investigações convergem. – Diggle falou.

Oliver e Felicity se afastaram.

\- Nem é preciso dizer que vamos ajudá-la descobrir quem te transformou em alvo. – ele disse.

\- Eu na verdade pensei em contar a vocês algumas vezes. Provavelmente teria contado com mais alguns dias se tudo não tivesse estourado. – Felicity confessou.

\- Foi até bom assim. Os segredos acabaram.

\- Como vamos fazer isso? Não é como se pudéssemos ficar aqui na empresa vasculhando meio mundo. Vão desconfiar. Ainda somos seus guarda-costas. – Diggle ponderou.

\- O que você sugere? Que a gente tenha um covil secreto para discutir isso? – Felicity riu, mas logo depois franziu a testa. – Na verdade, não é uma ideia louca.

\- Não me diga que você tem um covil, Felicity. – Diggle brincou.

\- Na verdade, o primeiro escritório da Smoak Tech. Eu sinto nostalgia em relação a ele, então acabei comprando o lugar, mas nunca mais usei.

\- Uma última coisa para encerrar esse assunto. Você chegou a investigar a mulher que tentou te esfaquear? – Oliver quis saber.

\- Ainda não. Pensei, mas não fiz.

\- Ótimo. Então vai ser nosso primeiro passo. E o executivo com quem você conversou no jogo.

Felicity demorou apenas segundos para entender o que ele queria dizer.

\- Sabia que deveria ter contado a vocês mais cedo!

O lugar de nascimento da Smoak Technologies ficava próximo à academia que Oliver e Diggle frequentavam.

Na sexta-feira após o expediente, Felicity embarcou na nostalgia que a invadiu e foi para lá. O local era na cidade, o que foi um ponto positivo na hora da locação – pois assim facilitaria o contato com investidores, além de contar com a própria infraestrutura da cidade –, porém estava infestado de roedores e insetos. Por isso o preço estava baixo, e foi ainda mais baixo após Felicity negociar. Ela concluiu que pagar por dedetização valeria pela localização.

Após a empresa ter deslanchado, ela só voltou uma vez, que foi quando comprou o prédio – ela estava numa onda louca de êxtase porque agora tinha _dinheiro_! Fazia bem mais que um ano.

O escritório, na verdade, era um porão vasto. Hoje só continha basicamente caixas, pois virou uma espécie de depósito não oficial da empresa.

\- Se a gente precisar de alguma privacidade para nosso... _trabalho_ , aqui é uma boa opção. – Felicity falou andando pelo espaço. – Dá facilmente para instalar uns computadores, uma tranca de segurança... E tem a vantagem de estar a uma distância a pé de um lugar em que vocês constantemente estão.

\- Algo me diz que você vai querer dar umas escapadas para cá, Felicity. – Diggle falou brincando.

\- Tô ficando boa em driblar meus guarda-costas.

\- Bem... – Oliver abriu a boca.

\- _Se_ eu imaginasse que eles estavam me rastreando, eu teria driblado cem por cento. Se um dia eu desaparecer, ninguém me acha. – ela lançou aos dois um olhar desafiante.

Diggle fixou o olhar nela durante longos segundos, ponderando.

\- O quanto você sabe de defesa pessoal?

A cabeça de Oliver virou-se para ele automaticamente.

\- Não muito. – Felicity deu de ombros. – Dinah me ensinou algumas coisas, tipo acertar nariz, virilha, plexo solar... Foi assim que eu temporariamente escapei dos sequestradores.

\- Bom. Acho que você precisa treinar mais. Poderíamos ensiná-la.

\- Não. – A palavra saiu da boca de Oliver num estalo.

A animação que Felicity começou a sentir diminuiu drasticamente.

\- Por que não? – Diggle olhou para o parceiro.

\- Protegê-la é _nosso_ trabalho. Não faz sentido treiná-la.

\- Não é como se ela fosse virar mestre em Krav Magá que nem você. É só para ela se virar num caso extremo, ainda mais por ser um alvo.

\- Dinah sempre diz que não dói a nenhuma mulher saber se defender. Infelizmente num mundo como o de hoje. – Felicity disse.

\- Ela tem alguma força física. Você já a viu nas aulas de ioga. Não tem como fazer umas poses avançadas daquelas sem força. – Diggle continuou.

Eles a observavam fazendo ioga? Novidade para Felicity.

\- E não é como se fosse exigir muito esforço da gente. Podemos usar a academia ou, sei lá, colocar algumas coisas aqui...

Oliver olhou para Felicity. Ela viu que ele passou a cogitar a ideia. Tentou não demonstrar muito sua empolgação.

Ela não era a maior amante de atividade física, mas fazer algo com um propósito? E com eles dois, que – estava na hora de admitir – viraram seus amigos? Lembrava-se das aulas básicas que Dinah lhe dera. As endorfinas liberadas nos movimentos... Havia um prazer esquisito nisso, em descobrir o que seu corpo era capaz. Era algo semelhante à ioga.

\- Você realmente quer isso, não? – ele perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros, fingindo para ninguém.

\- Bem, você demonstrou potencial quando tentou me agredir naquele dia. – ele pausou por alguns segundos. – Tá. – suspirou, derrotado. – Ok, Felicity. Vamos ver se eu ensino a você como escapar da pose em que te prendi. – ele deu um sorriso provocante com o canto da boca.

Ela inspirou com dificuldade. Deveria ter pensado melhor do que se envolver em atividade física de alta proximidade com um homem perigosamente sensual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fato interessante: a marca Whittard realmente existe. Conheci quando morei na Inglaterra. Não sou fã de chás, mas eles vendiam também chocolate quente e café, sem contar que a loja é linda e as coisas são fofas demais (meio caras também, socorro).  
> A fic também é cultura ;D
> 
> Maior capítulo até agora. Coloquei coisa além do planejado, mas gostei muito de como ficou. Eu quase fui pro clichê de uma cama só (um dos meus favoritos!), mas, conforme fui escrevendo, percebi que não era a hora, especialmente pelo lado do Oliver... Pelo menos, não ainda.  
> Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Até a próxima atualização. Beijoooos.


	8. Magnético

Desfazer-se do Mini Cooper foi mais difícil do que Felicity esperava.

\- Eu meio que sinto meu coração quebrando. É estúpido demais de dizer que parece que to deixando um bebê? Meu bebê! Foi uma das primeiras coisas que comprei quando me mudei para Starling. Ah Deus, as lágrimas. Por favor, me diz que eu não vou passar vergonha agora. Se controla, Smoak, é só um carro. – falava exagerada e sem parar, com os olhos ainda na direção para onde o carro vermelho desaparecera.

Ao seu lado, Oliver balançou a cabeça e segurava um riso.

\- Talvez quando tudo isso acabar você compre outro.

Eles saíram da concessionária e logo encontraram Diggle no novo carro dela, um BMW Série 7 cor grafite. Ok, Felicity tinha que confessar, ele era _lindo_. A luz do dia apenas destacava o luxo e a elegância.

Felicity mal entrou no banco traseiro e já começou a mexer nos _gadgets_. Um dos motivos para ela escolher o modelo foi seu alto nível de tecnologia. O computador de bordo era sensacional, e ainda tinha os próprios tablets. Sem contar os inúmeros botões. Ela parecia uma criança na loja de brinquedos. Seus guarda-costas não continham o sorriso com a empolgação dela.

\- Ela não sabia dessas coisas quando viemos comprar porque tava ocupada demais nos rechaçando pela blindagem. – Diggle disse ao parceiro num tom divertido.

Oliver incrivelmente entrou na brincadeira.

\- Pobre Mini Cooper já foi esquecido.

\- Vocês são ridículos. – Felicity revirou os olhos.

\- Já tá imaginando como hackear o sistema? – Oliver provocou.

\- Deixarei essa parte pra você.

Ela estava tão entretida com a novidade que, na hora do _happy hour_ com Iris, fez questão de buscá-la na redação. Ao chegar, mandou uma mensagem a ela: _Sua carruagem chegou_. Viu Iris saindo do prédio com uma expressão confusa até que identificou Diggle fora do carro.

\- Srta. West. – ele disse, abrindo a porta.

A jornalista estava surpresa. Não tinha como negar que ter uma melhor amiga rica tinha suas vantagens. E, mesmo com situação horrível que fez com que Felicity tivesse guarda-costas, tinha um lado bom que era a de se sentir como uma celebridade.

As duas se abraçaram assim que Iris sentou.

\- Tão chique. _Isso sim_ é a cara de uma CEO poderosa. – Iris falou com um sorriso após cumprimentar Oliver. – E ainda tem almofadinhas. – adicionou pegando o objeto.

\- Cortesia do cara da loja. – Diggle falou.

Cortesia nada, se considerar o quanto Felicity pagou pelo carro. Mas ela não podia negar que as almofadas eram fofas.

\- Tem massagem nos bancos. _Massagem_ , Iris _._ – ela repetia agitando o manual em mãos. – Eu nunca mais vou sair desse carro. E esse banco que eu to reclina tanto que praticamente vira uma cama. Só que não posso fazer isso agora senão eu esmago _alguém_. – ela deu um chute leve no banco do carona, onde Oliver estava.

\- Você sabe que é só falar que eu vou para trás. – ele disse.

No restaurante, elas logo pediram uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

\- Ao carro novo! – Felicity exclamou erguendo sua taça para um brinde.

\- A uma possível manchete. E, é claro, à nossa amizade. – Iris adicionou, batendo as taças.

\- E que manchete é essa, hein? – a loira perguntou depois de tomar um gole.

Iris contou sem muitos detalhes sobre o artigo de um caso de corrupção que estava escrevendo e cuja previsão era ser publicado naquela semana.

\- Iris West, desmascarando o lado sujo do mundo. Sei que você vai arrasar. – a CEO sorriu.

O assunto depois se deslocou para a mudança de Felicity.

\- Era para ter sido esse fim de semana passado, mas alguns detalhes tanto de papelada quanto de reforma atrasaram.

\- Reforma? – a jornalista franziu o cenho. – Mas o loft já não é novo?

\- E é. Mas são só uns pequenos ajustes. Resolvi abraçar a designer de interiores dentro de mim. Até porque não tenho tempo para ficar monitorando uma grande reforma. Enfim, esse fim de semana eu oficialmente me mudo.

\- Yay! Não tenho compromisso, então pode contar comigo para te ajudar. Quero ver esse loft. Vou carregar Eddie também para servir de músculo.

A comida delas chegou.

\- Sabe o que to sentindo falta? – Iris perguntou. – Sair para dançar. Faz _tanto_ tempo.

\- Alena tava me falando hoje mesmo que faz um tempo que ela não sai também.

\- É um sinal! – Iris se animou. – A gente não faz nada demais juntas há um tempão. Hora de criar vergonha na cara e ir naquela boate que sempre falamos que vamos, mas nunca vamos.

\- Qual?

\- Verdant.

\- Ah, a boate do Tommy! – Felicity explicou ao ver a expressão da amiga. – Eu conheci Tommy Merlyn no dia do basebol. – E aí ele a seguiu no Instagram. Ela seguiu de volta. Às vezes eles trocavam mensagens.

\- Olha ela andando com realeza. Justo, já que você é praticamente a rainha da tecnologia. E Tommy, huh? Ele é uma gracinha.

A loira revirou os olhos com o sorriso malicioso de Iris.

\- Nem comece. Senão não vamos lá.

\- Mas eu quero conhecer lá! – Iris sacou o celular e começou a digitar. – Já mandei a ideia no grupo. Pode pedir pro seu _amigo_ reservar umas entradas para nós.

A conversa foi se estendendo aos mais variáveis assuntos. Felicity sentia o tempo todo os olhares atentos de Oliver e Diggle em si.

\- Ah, fica de olho no seu correio daqui pra frente, viu. O convite pra próxima festa de gala da empresa vai chegar.

\- Oba! Espera... É a de três anos? – a CEO afirmou com a cabeça. – Ai meu Deus, já tudo isso? Quanto tempo! E lembrar que a gente se conheceu quando você ainda era uma analista de TI...

\- E você, uma barista. – As duas sorriram.

Felicity e Iris se conheceram anos atrás quando Felicity descobriu que o C.C. Jitters, a cafeteria onde Iris trabalhava, tinha o melhor _mocha latte_ das imediações da Queen Consolidated, com o equilíbrio perfeito entre café e chocolate. A loira chegou lá afobada e necessitada de cafeína após um leve estresse no trabalho e foi prontamente atendida pela morena que viria a ser sua melhor amiga. Felicity voltou com frequência e cada dia mais trocava palavras com Iris, até uma vez que ela ficou até a hora de fechar por ter se perdido no tempo devido a suas programações e Iris teve que botá-la para fora. Elas foram se aproximando, e o dia que oficialmente viraram amigas foi quando se encontraram num mercadinho próximo ao café, onde Felicity estava comprando um pote de sorvete de menta com chocolate e Iris, vinho, duas paixões que elas tinham.

\- Agora você conquistou o mundo. E não é exagero. – Iris piscou o olhou, e Felicity deu de ombros um tanto acanhada. – Você devia ter falado isso antes para poder ter entrado no brinde.

\- Só fazermos outro. – Felicity levantou a taça.

\- Outro compromisso pra adicionar na nossa agenda: sair pra comprar vestidos. – a jornalista falou após o brinde. – Você como dona da empresa e estrela da gala tem que estar _divina_.

No dia seguinte, Felicity tinha uma entrevista marcada, que foi conduzida numa das salas de reunião da Smoak Tech. O tema principal era cidades inteligentes, como nesse conceito a interação de recursos e serviços e a infraestrutura de informação e comunicação seriam todas geridas digitalmente e como funcionaria o planejamento urbano com um nível tecnológico tão alto, mas acabou se estendendo para outros temas relacionados, tais como energia, e ela discorreu bastante sobre produção elétrica inteligente e conectada e _smart grids_.

Oliver e Diggle ainda encontravam meios para se surpreenderem com a inteligência dela.

\- Trabalhar para você também tá servindo de aprendizado para mim, Felicity. – Diggle disse enquanto eles voltavam para o escritório dela.

\- Espero que bom.

\- Sim, bom. Eu só tinha uma vaga ideia de todo esses negócios.

\- Bom, foi graças a esses negócios que a empresa deu certo. – Era verdade. Felicity viu um gargalo quanto à existência de tecnologias concretas voltadas para o conceito de cidades inteligentes, e a Smoak Tech foi pioneira nisso, o que a faz deslanchar. Depois vieram as outras linhas de trabalho.

Felicity ainda tinha um tempinho vago até o almoço e aproveitou para colocar em prática uma ideia que tivera.

\- Tenho pensado em dar um _update_ e uma personalizada na segurança dos celulares de vocês, ainda mais por causa do nosso _projetinho_. – disse assim que Oliver fechou a porta do escritório. – Pelo que Oliver falou, a ARGUS foi facilmente capaz de encontrá-lo. Sem contar que não fico confortável com a ideia de uma agência de inteligência estar atrás de mim. Eu pago meus impostos.

Ela pegou os dois aparelhos e se enfiou no próprio laboratório. Os homens, por outro lado, ficaram do lado de fora.

\- Acho que podemos colocar Lyla a par sobre ela. – Diggle agitou com a cabeça na direção de Felicity. – Pode ser o apoio que precisamos para tirá-la da mira de Waller.

\- Você pode estar certo. Mas eu iria com cuidado.

Oliver estava incerto com a ideia. Não confiava em Waller. Por isso, no fundo, acreditava que ela não desistiria até obter o que quisesse de Felicity.

Ao longo daquela semana e da seguinte, algumas coisas foram estipuladas entre os guarda-costas e sua cliente. Primeiro, decidiram que eles fariam rodízio e houve dias em que apenas um dos homens a acompanhou. Segundo, ela montou alguns computadores no antigo escritório da ST, o que acabou atrasando sua primeira aula com os dois. Terceiro, Diggle e Oliver a treinariam nos dias em que ela não tinha ioga.

Felicity estava empolgada ao entrar na academia. Era diferente do que imaginava. O prédio era um armazém antigo convertido em academia, mas sem perder sua essência. O resultado era um lugar que brilhantemente casava rusticidade e alta modernidade. Era enorme e o espaço comum amplo se expandia em um pequeno labirinto, que a cada virada revelava um canto reservado com diversos aparelhos. Havia também salas no segundo andar destinadas a aulas específicas.

Diggle, seu acompanhante do dia, indicou a direção onde Oliver estava, no fundo da academia, seu canto característico aonde quase ninguém ia.

\- Vou falar com Rene rápido e depois encontro vocês. – disse, referindo-se a Rene Ramirez, o dono da academia e um amigo, também ex-militar.

Felicity mal entrou no local quando parou de súbito.

Oliver estava pendurado numa barra de metal apoiada em dois postes verticais. Ele balançou levemente, jogou o corpo para trás num impulso, contraiu o corpo e pulou, colocando a barra nos suportes logo acima. Ele fez isso mais vezes, cada movimento preciso, os joelhos dobrando, os braços esticando e o corpo explodindo.

Ele estava sem camisa, e ela viu o torso e os braços repletos de cicatrizes de diversos tamanhos e formas. Os músculos definidos ficavam ainda mais pronunciados a cada subida, os abdominais, peitorais, tríceps, deltoides... Era como a melhor aula de anatomia do mundo. Gotas de suor escorriam pelo corpo dele, rolando por caminhos tentadores que ela se pegou querendo traçar com os dedos.

Calor tomou conta dela.

Felicity provavelmente concluiria que o exercício era pura física e que Oliver usava seu próprio momento para impulso se não estivesse em choque e boquiaberta.

Ele saltou para o chão ao percebê-la. Firme e preciso, nem ao menos titubeou. Ela continuou a encará-lo, como não fazer isso? Esforçou-se para manter o olhar no rosto dele, mas inevitavelmente descia. Apostava que estava corada. Felicity realmente não queria estar babando. Por favor, universo, que ela não estivesse babando nele.

Seu coração deu um salto ao sentir o olhar dele sobre ela. A intensidade lhe provocou uma série de arrepios.

\- Hey Felicity. – Oh, mas por que, _por que_ , ele tinha que falar o nome dela daquele jeito, ainda mais seminu e suado? Aquela voz grave e agora um tanto rouca devido ao exercício que acariciava cada sílaba e o peito dele subindo e descendo com a respiração ligeiramente alterada e isso fazendo os músculos se movimentarem e de novo se acentuarem...

Ela não sabia nem o que dizer.

E ele estava vendo tudo. Toda sua _óbvia_ apreciação pelo corpo dele.

A comédia romântica favorita de Felicity era “Amor a Toda Prova”. Numa das melhores cenas, Hannah, a personagem de Emma Stone, ficou embasbacada ao ver Jacob, o personagem de Ryan Gosling, sem camisa. Foi um dos momentos mais realistas dos filmes que ela já vira. Quando se recuperou, Hannah disse que ele parecia Photoshop.

Agora Felicity se sentia exatamente como Hannah.

Por um momento delirante, ela se perguntou se Oliver conseguiria levantá-la que nem os personagens faziam mais adiante. Claro que poderia, ela não devia pesar nada para ele. E se ele descesse o corpo dela roçando nele próprio do mesmo jeito da cena...

_E por que ela estava pensando nisso?_

Ela já imaginava que Oliver era musculoso mesmo com as roupas que usava, agora sem parte delas e tendo a confirmação... Ele era carnal e elegante. E parecia mesmo Photoshop, mesmo com as cicatrizes. Aliás, ele era ainda mais bonito _por causa_ das cicatrizes, uma perfeita imperfeição.

\- Oi. – ela se esforçou a dizer.

Mas que droga, ela tinha que se controlar! Não é como se ela nunca tivesse visto um homem bonito e atlético na vida.

\- Diggle tá vindo, ele só foi falar com Rene. – começou a agitar as mãos enquanto falava. – É Rene, o nome? Acho que é...

Oliver apenas balançou a cabeça.

\- Vejo que está pronta. – Os olhos dele baixaram para seu corpo, apenas brevemente, mas mesmo assim Felicity sentiu um novo arrepio.

Ela trocou de roupa ainda no escritório. Usava uma calça cinza que volta e meia colocava também para a ioga, um top preto com a costura da borda em rosa claro e uma camiseta azul larga.

\- Como foi seu dia? – Oliver perguntou.

Ela agradeceria se ele, acima de tudo _aquilo_ , não fosse gentil também. Tenha misericórdia, Oliver.

\- Foi bom. Nada demais. – ela deu de ombros. – E você? Estranhou não trabalhar hoje?

\- Sim. Acabei almoçando com minha mãe. Depois fiquei em casa meio entediado. Tive que me segurar para não vir para cá mais cedo e poder acompanhar vocês.

\- O que, a programação do _Food Network_ não tava boa hoje? – ela provocou.

Oliver não respondeu. O pior era que ele realmente assistia ao _Food Network._ Uma das poucas coisas que verdadeiramente gostava.

\- Então... O que é isso? – Sem conter a curiosidade, Felicity perguntou apontando para os postes e a barra de metal.

Ela desviou o olhar para o aparelho, mas Oliver continuava com o seu fixo nela.

\- Se chama escada salmão. Trabalha a parte superior do corpo. – _E muito bem_ , ela se pegou pensando.

Felicity estava mais calma, porém ainda não cem por cento recuperada.

Talvez ela nunca se recuperasse de verdade depois daquela visão.

Havia uma vida antes de descobrir a escada salmão e uma completamente diferente depois.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça para mostrar que compreendeu. O silêncio caiu entre eles. Nenhum se moveu. Felicity voltou a olhá-lo. Ela sem pensar umedeceu os lábios. Os olhos dele acompanharam o movimento. Do mesmo jeito que ela já fez com ele. Não passou despercebido por Felicity.

Talvez os próximos segundos revelassem vontades ocultas e reservassem algo louco e profundo e _impensável_...

Mas eles nunca saberiam, pois Diggle apareceu.

\- E aí, cara. – disse a Oliver, que prontamente o cumprimentou, a postura e a expressão tranquilas, imperturbáveis. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E nada de fato aconteceu.

Felicity enfim se mexeu e largou a bolsa num canto da parede.

\- Já terminou? – Diggle perguntou.

\- Ainda não. – o outro homem respondeu.

Oliver seguiu para seu próximo exercício. Enquanto ele andava, Felicity o acompanhou pelo canto do olho. O torso dele era coberto de cicatrizes de bala, de cortes e havia algumas que pareciam ser queimaduras, uma delas ocupava praticamente toda a lombar. Mais calma, ela percebeu que eram pedaços do passado dele, uma espécie de mapa, provas do quanto ele sofrera e perseverara.

Mais que um herói, Oliver era um sobrevivente.

\- Certo, Felicity, vamos começar. – Diggle se dirigiu a ela. – Primeiro quero ver o que você já sabe.

Os dois se postaram no centro do piso de borracha. Ela percebeu também que Diggle tinha suas próprias marcas, embora em menor quantidade.

\- Bem, o que eu sei basicamente é como escapar sem nenhum confronto a mais, ou seja, atacar o atacante... é certo falar isso?... nas regiões mais sensíveis, no centro do corpo. Virilha, plexo solar, nariz...

\- Bom, bom. Exatamente isso. – Diggle balançava a cabeça.

Ela demonstrou alguns movimentos para ele.

\- Ótimo, mas basicamente só funciona quando a pessoa está distraída, sem esperar nada. – Como o imbecil que ela atacou no dia do sequestro, pensou. – Agora, se a pessoa já vem mal intencionada, muito provavelmente não vai ser o suficiente.

\- E eu também sei dar um soco! – ela exclamou animada, o que o fez rir.

\- Vamos ver seu soco, Felicity. – ele ergueu as mãos com as palmas voltadas para ela.

Felicity rapidamente ficou em posição. As aulas de Dinah ecoavam sua mente. _Base forte igual soco forte, não se soca somente com o braço, o soco vem do corpo inteiro, a força vem dos quadris e pernas, mantenha o pulso firme..._ Achava que mandou muito bem, considerando o tempo desde a última vez – e também a distração em forma de Oliver em sua visão periférica. Aparentemente era o dia de malhar membros superiores.

\- Golpes sólidos, Felicity. – ela ficou radiante com o elogio. Diggle foi sincero, ela já sabia até do truque de girar o antebraço para diminuir o impacto na articulação do cotovelo. – Podemos trabalhar para dar uma variada em como aplicá-lo.

Em seguida, foi a vez de Diggle. Ele discorreu e demonstrou como acertar outros pontos sensíveis separadamente, como, por exemplo, usar o pulso para acertar o nariz de baixo para cima. Felicity ficou surpresa em saber que podia usar o esôfago para ajudar a desarmar alguém.

\- Tá vendo essa espécie de buraco aqui na garganta? – ele indicou em si mesmo. – Se você usar o indicador e pressionar ali para dentro e depois para baixo, é bem desconfortável. Agora demonstre em mim e não precisa ter medo de me machucar, até porque você precisa saber certinho como fazer.

Mesmo com o aviso, Felicity ainda se sentiu mal ao vê-lo tossir ao acertar. Por outro lado, mostrava que a técnica funcionava.

O tempo foi passando. Ele também a ensinou como usar os joelhos para desferir golpes da metade inferior para baixo do corpo. Seu pulso naturalmente acelerou com os exercícios. As endorfinas foram disparadas em seu corpo. A sensação era muito boa. Era naquele estado que meio que conseguia entender porque as pessoas gostavam de violência.

\- Será que vamos precisar usar protetores? – uma nova voz surgiu entre eles depois que ela desferiu uma joelhada no abdome dele. Felicity ficou tão focada na aula que mal notou que Oliver terminou seu próprio treino e agora os observava de braços cruzados, o canto dos lábios minimamente erguido.

\- Ainda não. – Diggle respondeu divertido. – Mas acho que vamos ter que adicionar boxe nos treinos. Ela ficou feliz demais dando socos.

Ela deu de ombros, acanhada.

No fim, Diggle fez um apanhado geral.

\- Hoje foi só uma introdução mesmo. Tudo o que ensinei, mais o que você já sabe, vai ajudar nas próximas aulas, nos movimentos mais complexos. O objetivo não é torná-la mais forte que o atacante, até porque isso quase nunca vai acontecer. Os movimentos vão servir para qualquer tipo de pessoa que atacar. A questão é usar pontos estratégicos, pontos fracos no atacante, ser precisa e ágil. É usar a inteligência, e sabemos que você tem isso de sobra. – ele sorriu.

\- Outra coisa. – Oliver se pronunciou sério de novo. – Você vai repetir inúmeras vezes até cansar e quando cansar vai continuar repetindo. Tem que estar entranhado no seu cérebro, de modo que você aja por instinto. Porque num caso de emergência você precisa manter os nervos controlados. E só vai conseguir se treinar bastante para ter segurança nos movimentos e saber exatamente o que fazer. Por isso não reclame. Nós vamos também personificar um atacante o mais real possível, então se você se sentir desconfortável ou intimidada em alguma posição, fala. Com a gente dá para fazer isso. Queremos o seu bem.

Felicity concordou com a cabeça e passou o pulso na testa, coberta por uma leve camada de suor. Era até bom que os dois fossem enormes, lhe daria a confiança necessária para enfrentar qualquer adversário.

\- E sabe qual era a genialidade de tudo? O cara tinha as reuniões de negócios no clube de strip. Tudo acontecia em meio às dançarinas. É claro que demoraram a identificar, até porque nenhuma das mulheres era louca de abrir o bico, não por questão de perder o emprego, mas porque, bem, elas podiam muito bem morrer, não é?

\- Eu dificilmente consideraria isso genialidade, Iris. – Felicity deu um riso seco.

Iris contava em detalhes o caso de corrupção mencionado no _happy hour_ enquanto as duas carregavam caixas para o caminhão. Ela estava empolgada, a complexidade do crime a fez escrever um artigo enorme que ganhou a primeira página do site. Felicity já esperava pela conquista da melhor amiga, porém mesmo assim estava contente.

\- Felicity já é... Quem? A _décima_ pessoa a ouvir sobre isso? – Eddie provocou, passando por elas na direção contrária, de braços vazios. – Sabe que tudo isso foi publicado para qualquer um ler?

Iris revirou os olhos para o namorado e o acertou com o cotovelo.

\- Vai quebrar as coisas da sua amiga! – ele exclamou.

\- Não foram dez, idiota.

\- Eu, seu pai, Wally, Barry, e aposto que você mandou mensagens para aqueles seus amigos da faculdade e outras meninas...

\- Calado e continue marchando. Você é músculo. Músculos não falam. Tá aqui por sua força física.

\- Como se você não tivesse um gancho de direita perigoso. – Eddie falou orgulhoso, tanto do soco quanto da conquista dela. Aproximou-se dela e beijou-a na testa. – Te amo.

Felicity sorriu com os dois. Tão fofos. Os olhos de Iris brilharam quando ela lançou um último olhar a ele antes das duas tornaram a andar.

O dia de mudança para o loft enfim chegou. Rob estava lá também em serviço, embora ajudasse um pouco.

Iris entregou a caixa para o homem no caminhão e tomou o caminho de volta. Felicity se atrapalhou um pouco. Por que teve que pegar logo duas caixas? Tudo bem que elas não eram pesadas, mas mesmo assim. Uma estava quase caindo quando dois braços surgiram e a pegou.

\- Bons reflexos, soldado. – ela disse ao ver Oliver.

\- Oi, Felicity. Desculpa o atraso.

\- Nada de atraso, chegou bem na hora.

O dia estava quente, então ele usava somente uma camisa azul. A cor caía incrível nele. Ela notou que as roupas casuais dele eram sempre em tons frios e elegantes. Ele tinha um senso de moda muito bom, na verdade.

No dia anterior, ele mencionara a mudança. Ela tinha desconsiderado a oferta dele – até porque foi feita num momento em que os dois estavam meio... _afetados_ –, por isso nem esperava nada, muito menos falou de novo com ele. Contudo, Oliver insistiu e disse que não seria incômodo algum, e ela não conseguiu contra-argumentar.

Eles voltaram ao apartamento. Oliver cumprimentou Rob com um aceno de cabeça e depois o casal de namorados. Felicity percebeu Iris franzir o cenho por frações de segundo, confusa porque o outro homem estava lá e não a trabalho.

Ela não falou a ninguém que eles não eram mais somente a CEO Smoak e seu guarda-costas.

Também percebeu que tentar explicar agora só tornaria tudo mais complicado. E a jornalista com certeza faria comentários sugestivos espertinhos.

Com tantas mãos trabalhando, tirar os pertences de Felicity foi mais rápido que o esperado. Logo ela entrou e viu o local totalmente vazio. Parou e olhou ao redor uma última vez. Seu coração se apertou saudoso e já nostálgico. Despediu-se silenciosamente.

\- De novo mais difícil do que eu imaginei. – Oliver pôs-se ao seu lado. O ombro dela quase roçava no braço dele. Ela continuou. – Morei aqui desde que me mudei para Starling. QC, o nascimento da Smoak Tech, a ascensão... Esse lugar viu tudo. – ela pausou. – É ridículo, não é? É só um apartamento.

\- Nada ridículo. – ele afirmou. – Foi um lugar marcante para você. Parte da sua história.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Oliver, como se a sentisse, encontrou seu olhar e devolveu com seu quase sorriso – que ela estava começando a associar somente a ele, característico dele. Um gesto que cada vez mais ela via como reconfortante, suave até, e que cada vez mais a cativava. Ela jurava que a tempestade dos olhos dele se amansava um pouco.

Queria-o sorrindo até que se acalmasse completamente.

\- Vamos. Tá na hora de escrever mais um pedaço da minha história.

\- Tenho certeza que vai ser notável como você, Felicity.

Ela sentiu um calor agradável no peito. Os dois saíram, e Felicity fechou aquela porta pela última vez.

\- Esse lugar é sensacional. – Iris falou pausadamente assim que entraram no loft. Ela olhou ao redor boquiaberta. – É gigante, é lindo, é exatamente como eu imaginei pra você.

Arrumar as coisas no novo local foi um pouco mais complicado. Contudo Felicity sabia que ia demorar alguns dias até que tudo estivesse em plena ordem. Por enquanto, ela estava admirando sua cozinha nova, que parecia saída de um catálogo. Luzes embutidas, eletrodomésticos de última geração brilhando; até mesmo botou uma adega digital. Aliás, precisava fazer uma visita ao seu site favorito de vinhos para comprar umas duas caixas e estrear com estilo.

\- Linda demais para quase não ser usada. – disse para Oliver, que entrou carregando duas caixas. Ele as fazia parecer que não pesavam nada.

\- Talvez seja a sua vez de descobrir sua paixão pelo _Food Network_ e se inspirar. – Ele a estava provocando, vejam só. Ela notou que ele aos poucos se soltava mais ao seu redor. Estava revelando até um senso de humor. Ela pontuou isso como crescimento pessoal.

\- Sou mais _Discovery Home & Health._

\- Nem deu pra notar com esse apartamento.

Quando a mudança terminou, Felicity sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma com a beleza do local. Ficou como imaginou. Claro, era bem maior que o antigo, mas ela mesmo assim conseguiu manter o ambiente aconchegante e agradável.

\- Conseguimos, gente! – exclamou animada para os amigos. – Acho que a gente tem que sair pra comer e fazer um brinde. Você tá incluso, Rob, é uma ordem. Um gole de... sei lá, champanhe... não vai atrapalhar seu trabalho.

Quando Felicity teve a ideia de se mudar, esperou que todas as mudanças em sua vida fossem boas. E, até o momento, um mês depois, eram.

A primeira semana no novo apartamento seguiu tranquila. Felicity instalou a segurança personalizada e ela funcionou perfeitamente. Pegava movimentos até na varanda, conforme Oliver indicara. Ela não perdeu a oportunidade de lançar a ele um comentário espertinho, claro.

Um dia, ela recebeu uma mensagem de Malone, que queria lhe comunicar sobre andamentos da investigação do caso dela, e ela tirou uma pausa no dia para tomar café com ele. Que, aliás, não foi tão esquisito quanto imaginava.

\- A mulher que te atacou, ela tem ligações com a máfia russa. Ela vai ser indiciada. Estamos expandindo a investigação, até porque meu capitão está louco com as máfias, especialmente por causa da movimentação delas nessas últimas semanas. Você sabe. – ele dizia.

\- Por que ela iria me atacar? – Felicity franziu o cenho.

\- Essa é a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, não? – Billy respirou fundo antes de falar. – Só sei que tô com um pressentimento estranho em relação a tudo isso.

\- Olha quem tá embarcando na própria intuição agora! – ela brincou. Ele apenas a fitou em silêncio.

\- Tô falando sério. Por que você está no radar da máfia?

Felicity ficou pensativa. A única certeza que tinha era que queriam seu vírus. Pensou que fosse apenas o ciberterrorista, mas talvez... O quê? O crime organizado queria expandir suas atividades? Recrutá-la? Que loucura.

\- Eu te conheço e sinto que você não tem negócios sujos. E aí eu comecei a pensar: já rejeitou algum negócio por achar suspeito?

A mulher o interrompeu antes que pudesse continuar.

\- Vincent Anders. – disse. – Se debruce sobre ele. Meus guarda-costas acharam suspeito ele querer se encontrar comigo justamente no jogo. Aposto que ele serviu de isca para me arrastar até lá. Também acho que, se dar uma cavada, vai encontrar algo. – Ela mesma iria revirar a vida dele naqueles dias, aliás.

O olhar de Billy se desviou para algum ponto além dela, pensativo.

\- Ele pode ter ligações criminosas também. – ponderou.

\- Boa e velha lavagem de dinheiro.

\- Outra coisa. Você contou aos seus guarda-costas? – o homem voltou a olhá-la. Felicity apenas tomou um gole do cappuccino. – Por quê?

\- Porque o trabalho deles é me proteger. E eu confio neles. – falou com tanta veemência que sua voz saiu até com uma sombra de rispidez. – E tudo que você me contar eu contarei a eles.

\- Não é bom ficar falando por aí de uma investigação policial.

\- É uma investigação policial sobre _mim_ , Billy. Eu decido quem sabe sobre a minha vida.

O homem suspirou resignado.

Após o café, ela prontamente relatou a Oliver e Diggle a conversa. A expressão de Oliver ficou mais dura do que de costume.

\- Vasculhe Anders apenas para ter confirmação disso. Depois, não faça mais nada.

Ela apenas aceitou, mesmo que estivesse curiosa com a instrução dele. Imaginou que ele faria. Ainda devia ter seus contatos da ARGUS.

Com ou sem óculos?

A pergunta ecoava na mente de Felicity enquanto ela se olhava no espelho do closet. Ela estava quase pronta para sair com as amigas para a boate. Os cabelos estavam soltos, escovados e enrolavam bem no fim, formando ondas delicadas. Já escolhera até os sapatos. Só faltava maquiagem, que dependia da decisão dos óculos.

Ela colocou a armação de novo e se contemplou por alguns segundos. Combinava com a roupa.

A maquiagem foi bem leve, afinal, ela teve que fazer sem enxergar direito. Mas Felicity já fizera isso outras tantas vezes que a qualidade final era a praticamente a mesma. Um esfumado leve de marrom no côncavo, um delineador apenas para destacar a raiz dos cílios, uma máscara, blush e batom rosas. Repôs os óculos e aprovou o resultado.

Saiu do closet, pegou os sapatos e sentou na cama para calçá-los. Eram sandálias pretas de salto fino com tiras prateadas.

Pegou a pequena bolsa que usaria. Levava somente o básico: celular, identidade, um pouco de dinheiro, cartão de crédito e chave de casa. Nem precisava mais se preocupar com as chaves do carro. Era uma vantagem inesperada de se ter guarda-costas. Iria e voltaria no próprio carro em pleno conforto.

Oliver apareceu pouco tempo depois que ela desceu para o primeiro andar.

\- Hey. Já estou pronta. – ela disse ao abrir a porta.

Ele não respondeu. Seu olhar varreu desde o rosto dela até os pés. Capturou o vestido preto que ia até metade das coxas, o decote em V e as aberturas nos ombros e nas laterais do corpo, e essas se expandiam até a parte de trás. Depois subiu lentamente, _tão_ lentamente ou pelo menos era o que parecia a Felicity, pois seu coração bateu várias vezes – e olha que ele acelerou –, e é possível que ele tenha se demorado frações de segundo nas pernas e no peito dela até que voltasse ao ponto inicial.

Uma onda de calor a percorreu. Ela tentou identificar o que havia nos olhos de Oliver, admiração, aprovação, _desejo_? Ele era tão estoico, tão controlado. Contudo, ela podia jurar não estar alucinando que aqueles azuis _definitivamente_ pareciam mais escuros agora, mais selvagens. Viu o peito dele subir calma e profundamente de um jeito não característico.

De um jeito semelhante ao que ela fazia para não demonstrar que estava afetada.

_Oh, Deus..._ A mão de Felicity agarrou a maçaneta com mais força.

\- Excelente. – ele disse, e Felicity inevitavelmente ficou pensando se ele estava falando dela. – Vamos.

Ela teve dificuldade para trancar a porta sob o escrutínio dele. O olhar, ela notou, desviou para as costas, nuas exceto pelo zíper e por algumas tiras de tecido, e por isso não usava sutiã. Suas pernas tremeram nos saltos, lembrando que ao virar de lado para se olhar no espelho vira o começo da curva de seus seios, apenas uma prévia provocante.

No carro, Oliver abriu a porta para ela entrar, e Felicity agradeceu com um meio sorriso. Ele apenas respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, novamente impenetrável. Ela o observou enquanto dava a volta para entrar no banco do motorista. Ele usava blazer e uma camisa social, mas estava sem gravata. Uma versão pouco menos formal do uniforme do dia a dia.

O trajeto até a Verdant foi em silêncio. Felicity sentiu incômodo, pois achava que não era algo mais que existisse entre eles.

Eles entraram na boate pela fila exclusiva da área VIP, menor que a normal. Uma batida alta, mas energizante recebeu Felicity. As luzes piscavam, e embora ainda não estivesse cheio, o clima era animado.

Ao subir para a área VIP, não tardou a encontrar suas amigas. Iris ficou boquiaberta, Dinah fingiu bater palmas, Caitlin expressou aprovação e Alena arregalou os olhos.

\- Você tá uma arraso! – Alena exclamou.

\- Você parece que vai matar alguém do coração. – Iris comentou com um sorriso maroto. – Sério, que vestido pecaminoso. Amei!

_Pecaminoso_. Felicity ficou encabulada.

\- Chegaram há muito tempo? – perguntou, tentando desviar o foco de si.

\- Nada. – Caitlin respondeu. – Vamos pedir bebidas agora.

Elas fizeram os pedidos. Naquela noite, as bebidas com base de rum estavam promoção. Dinah se empolgou, disse que só ia beber rum a noite toda, e Felicity embarcou atrás. Sentaram numa mesa com um sofá e cadeiras. A conversa fluiu junto com o álcool.

\- Felicity, você tem que fazer uma social para estrear seu apartamento novo. – Caitlin disse.

\- Com certeza. – Dinah concordou.

\- Eu vou. Deixa eu me adaptar cem por cento.

\- Nós precisamos de uma foto! – Iris falou de repente. – Para aproveitar que todas estamos aqui. E enquanto ainda estamos lindas.

Felicity já estava de pé antes que pudesse pensar muito.

\- Oliver, você tira uma para nós?

\- Claro. – ele respondeu com um fantasma de sorriso.

Felicity pegou o celular de Iris e andou até ele enquanto tomava um gole do drinque.

\- Hum... Eu não sabia que a combinação de sucos com rum era tão boa assim. – comentou por alto. Provavelmente o álcool estava começando a entrar em seu sistema.

As mulheres se agruparam no sofá, e a foto foi tirada.

\- Estamos maravilhosas! – Caitlin falou numa voz aguda olhando para a tela do aparelho.

Um tempo depois, quando a boate ficou mais cheia, elas resolveram descer para a pista de dança.

\- Vamos, Oliver. – Felicity parou na frente dele.

\- Vou ficar aqui em cima. Tenho uma visão mais ampla do local. E de você. – ele explicou. – Divirta-se. – Mais um sorriso quase não existente.

Tentando afastar a expressão do guarda-costas de sua mente e com um novo drinque em mãos – _Hurricane_ , o nome, ela achou divertido –, Felicity desceu com as amigas.

Mas acabou que ela não conseguiu.

A temperatura estava mais quente lá embaixo por causa dos vários corpos dançantes, agitando-se freneticamente. Felicity seria mais um deles e estaria aproveitando se não fosse por _ele_.

O olhar _dele_.

Fixo, firme, poderoso. Tão intenso que parecia físico, uma presença concreta ali ao lado dela. Ela o _sentia_ em suas costas, quase uma carícia.

O mundo real começou a desaparecer, colocar-se em plano de fundo. Seus sentidos estavam uma bagunça. A cabeça girava. Seus batimentos cardíacos dispararam. Sua pele zumbia. Embora no calor, calafrios explodiram em si. Suas pernas se arrepiaram, seus braços, sua nuca. Até seus mamilos.

Um pulso entre as coxas. Ela inteira pulsava.

Teve dificuldade para respirar, ainda mais porque irracionalmente um gemido queria escapar de seus lábios.

Aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido.

É claro que Oliver a estava observando. Ele era seu guarda-costas. Era o trabalho dele.

Não tinha nenhum motivo para tamanho caos... Mas, _oh_ , era um caos prazeroso. E ela sabia o que era aquela agitação, só não queria admitir.

Não queria admitir que apenas um olhar de longe a excitou.

Oliver estava lá em cima, mas nunca parecera tão perto, tão invasor, tão íntimo.

Sabe-se lá por que, Felicity se virou para trás. Seus olhos encontraram os dele e se prenderam. As partículas de seu corpo se agitaram ainda, gerando correntes elétricas. Estar sob o olhar dele era alucinante. _Ele_ era magnético.

Oliver esbanjava magnetismo sexual, ela sempre soube, porém só compreendeu a profundidade disso agora.

Por instantes – ela não soube quantificar quantos –, parecia que só existiam ela e ele. Eles foram catapultados para uma nova dimensão; a realidade foi deixada para trás.

Talvez fosse por isso que, pela segunda vez, os olhos dele percorreram seu corpo. Languidamente, _descaradamente_. Ele a _devorou_. Dessa vez, mesmo com a distância, ele não escondeu a aprovação.

Felicity estava tão tensa, uma corda de violino pronta para tocar.

E ela resolveu que iria.

Quebrou o contato visual, voltou ao presente, voltou-se para as amigas e levou a bebida à boca.

\- Anda, _Smoaky_! – Iris chamou sua atenção. Ela rodopiava. Era uma ótima dançarina.

Felicity tomou coragem e foi até ela. Estava energizada ainda, a pele ainda desperta, e aproveitou-se disso para se soltar, se redescobrir. Balançou o corpo, entregando-se à dança. Deixou-se levar pelo ritmo, pela batida, pela sensualidade, pela _provocação_.

Se seu vestido era pecaminoso, ela também seria.

Oliver estava atento a tudo. Felicity não movia um milímetro sequer sem que seus olhos seguissem, predatórios.

Ele por vezes mudava a direção do olhar para vasculhar outros cantos da boate – e era quando se lembrava de beber a água em sua mão, quando sentia o vento do ar condicionado, quando sentia a música reverberando por seu corpo, quando se dava conta do ritmo de sua respiração.

Ao voltar para sua cliente, viu um homem se aproximar. Ficou tenso – não deveria –, porém logo relaxou ao ver quem era. Tommy se aproximava das mulheres. Oliver não podia ouvir o que falavam, apenas interpretou a cena que se desenrolava lá embaixo.

Tommy cumprimentou Felicity primeiro com um beijo na bochecha, depois se voltou para cada uma de suas amigas. Elas continuavam movimentando-se com a música enquanto trocavam palavras por cima das batidas.

Tommy puxou delicadamente a loira um pouco para longe. Oliver ficou confuso. Por que seu melhor amigo estava dançando sozinho com sua cliente?

Aliás, por que ele estava na pista? O trabalho dele era gerenciar o local.

O ritmo da dança dos dois caía quando se inclinavam para conversar. O volume com certeza atrapalhava, mas justificava tamanha proximidade?

Tommy disse algo ao pé do ouvido dela. Felicity inclinou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Oliver nunca a ouvira rir daquele jeito, mas, bem, ela já estava no terceiro drinque, provavelmente havia o efeito do álcool ali.

Os dois dançaram por duas músicas e se separaram. Ela voltou para as amigas, e Tommy sumiu. Uns quinze minutos depois, ele surgiu ao seu lado.

\- Não é engraçado como há um tempo éramos nós lá embaixo bebendo todas e dançando? Agora estamos aqui, os sóbrios. – disse, apoiando-se à grade do mezanino.

\- Você estava dançando agora mesmo. – Oliver apontou.

Tommy o observou de esguelha, lutando contra um sorriso maroto.

\- E é claro que você viu.

\- Meu trabalho é observá-la, sabe.

\- Eu sei. – O tom de Tommy carregava um quê de sugestão que fez Oliver por um segundo se perguntar o que ele queria dizer. – Vez ou outra eu faço isso pela clientela.

\- Pela clientela? – Dessa vez, foi a vez de Oliver de insinuar.

Confusão cruzou o rosto de seu amigo.

\- O que, você acha que eu to atraído por ela? – falou, uma risadinha escapando. – Não estou. Quer dizer, se ela flertasse sério comigo, eu não seria doido de dizer não... Olha pra ela, ela tá a mistura perfeita de anjo e pecado hoje... Mas definitivamente não é o caso. Felicity tá virando uma amiga. E por que você se importa, aliás?

O guarda-costas ficou em silêncio, o maxilar contraído.

\- A essa hora eu já estaria tão alucinado que nem saberia mais meu nome. – Tommy disse um tempo depois.

Àquela hora, Ollie Queen provavelmente estava traindo sua namorada mais uma vez no banheiro com uma aleatória.

\- Agora você lucra em cima disso. – falou.

\- Melhor ramo de negócios do mundo.

O efeito de Oliver em seu corpo desapareceu – ou então ela se acostumou com ele. Felicity não saberia dizer. Talvez o álcool tivesse a anestesiado.

Uma parte embriagada dela sentia falta do caos, e ela resolveu procurá-lo. Seu pulso acelerou em expectativa ao erguer o olhar para o mezanino. Ele continuava a olhá-la, mas também divida sua atenção com uma mulher.

Um interruptor foi desligado nela.

_Óbvio_. Oliver atraía pessoas sem esforço, e Felicity realmente não achava que o fato de ele estar de serviço fosse impedir isso.

Ela continuou observando, mas lançando olhares discretos para não chamar a atenção dele. A conversa entre os dois era aparentemente cordial e havia uma distância respeitosa.

Felicity já estava cansando de dançar, e agora seu ritmo caiu ainda mais. Suas amigas, porém, continuavam animadas, e ela não subiria sozinha.

Quando todas finalmente decidiram pausar, Felicity percebeu as solas do pé doloridas a cada degrau que pisava. Elas se jogaram nos assentos que tomaram ao chegar. Oliver, por sorte, não estava mais com a mulher. Felicity descaradamente colocou os pés sobre a mesinha para tentar dar um descanso a eles enquanto afundava no sofá. A noite não estava acabada, e ela nem queria que acabasse agora.

Tommy surgiu novamente, acompanhado de uma garçonete que carregava uma bandeja com várias doses.

\- Às mulheres mais bonitas da noite. – ele disse galante. – Por conta da casa.

\- Aposto que você já disse isso para várias só hoje. – Felicity falou para ele com um riso solto.

\- Pode ser, mas nenhuma ganhou shots de tequila.

\- Obrigada, Tommy! – Iris sorriu para o dono da boate.

\- Que isso. Falei a Srta. Smoak quando a conheci que seriam muito bem tratadas quando enfim viessem aqui. – ele piscou para a CEO.

\- Então obrigada, Felicity. – Caitlin falou.

\- Yay! – Alena exclamou, já se inclinando para a bandeja que foi posta na mesa.

Cada uma pegou sua própria dose, elas fizeram um brinde e viraram.

Felicity não sabia como ainda estava de pé. Mas ela se sentia muito bem. Estava bêbada na medida ideal. O mundo girava de uma maneira divertida, e ela ria por qualquer coisa.

Nunca tinha tomado tanto rum. Era bom, muito bom, e Felicity provavelmente fez mais piadinhas com “Piratas do Caribe” do que devia. Ainda bem que ela comeu bastante antes de sair de casa porque era isso que estava segurando os cinco – _cinco?_ – drinques mais a tequila. Colocou um pouco de água no meio, o que ajudava. E ela parou por aí. Sabia que mais uma gota e toda a euforia desapareceria e passaria mal.

Estava de volta à pista de dança com as amigas – todas também em seu próprio nível de embriaguez. Seu corpo estava coberto com uma camada grossa de suor, fios de cabelo grudavam em sua pele, o que mostravam que ele estava bagunçado também, seus óculos estavam meio embaçados e suas pernas, mesmo com os músculos doloridos, incrivelmente ainda se mexiam conforme a música.

Ela nem sabia que horas eram, porém devia ser quase hora de ir embora, pois aos poucos surgiam novos espaços na pista. A multidão começava a encerrar a noite.

\- Daqui a pouco vamos também, viu. – Dinah berrou para ser ouvida.

\- Sim, eu mal posso esperar para tirar esses sapatos. Meus pés estão me matando. – Felicity falou com a língua enrolada.

\- Você pode voltar carregada. Só precisa pedir. – Caitlin disse marotamente. As outras abriram sorrisos maldosos ao entenderem.

\- Até ele te levar para cama. – Alena adicionou. Ela estava com os olhos cerrados, quase fechados, e Felicity se preocupou por um instante, mas ela parecia estar se aguentando muito bem.

\- Pode até fingir. _Ai, não to conseguindo andar direito. Você me ajuda?_

\- Me recuso acreditar que é preciso _fingir_ com um homem desses. – Iris comentou para piorar ainda mais. Alena engasgou, Dinah riu.

Felicity estava escandalizada. Ao mesmo tempo, rezava para elas não terem notado o momento carregado entre ela e Oliver naquela noite e ela ter se insinuado dançando para ele.

\- Vocês são horríveis!

Elas subiram pouco depois para pegar os pertences. Alena dizia que queria parar para comer batatas fritas antes de ir para casa. Oliver olhou para Felicity com uma pergunta silenciosa.

\- Não, vamos agora porque você tem que me levar para a cama. Quer dizer, não assim. Eu quis dizer para casa. Porque eu vou dormir. Ah, você entendeu... Não entendeu?

Felicity devia saber que a combinação de sua embriaguez e Oliver Queen não ia dar certo.

Mas também! Era tudo culpa de suas amigas com suas insinuações. Seu cérebro idiota, bêbado e _traíra_ ainda ecoava as palavras delas.

Embaraçada, ela fechou os olhos com força e depois os abriu apenas para encontrar Oliver com uma expressão calma.

\- Entendi.

Felicity se despediu de cada uma.

\- Boa noite, senhoritas. – Oliver falou cordialmente, o qual elas responderam com sorrisinhos, obviamente afetadas pelo charme dele, e encaminhou-se para a escada com a CEO. Ela olhou para trás e as viu se entreolhando e depois Dinah fazendo um gesto obsceno e apontando para as costas do homem.

Felicity as amava, mas naquele momento queria matá-las.

Ela olhou para a escada, soltando um suspiro. Não aguentava mais subir e descer.

\- Quer ajuda? – Oliver ofereceu.

Proximidade entre eles era tudo o que Felicity não queria agora.

\- Não, eu consigo. – Orgulhosa, forçou-se a ignorar os músculos cansados, segurou no corrimão e desceu devagar, focando num pé após o outro.

Lá fora, enquanto andavam para o carro, ela exclamou:

\- Ah, me esqueci de falar com Tommy! Adorei esse lugar. Ótima variedade de bebidas. Muito boas elas também. Acho que nunca bebi tanto rum na vida. – ela pausou. – Hey Oliver, _por que acabar com o rum?_ – e riu abertamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, prendendo um sorriso.

\- Você e Dinah com certeza fizeram questão de acabar com o rum. – disse embarcando na dela. – Jack Sparrow estaria orgulhoso.

\- _Capitão_ Jack Sparrow. – ela corrigiu.

\- Eu sei. Falei de propósito.

\- Olha você com um senso de humor. – Felicity bateu com as costas da mão no braço dele desajeitadamente.

Eles entraram no carro, e Felicity tirou as sandálias, suspirando de alívio. Ela deve ter caído num estado de semi consciência porque logo estava em seu prédio. Ficou com preguiça de se calçar só para chegar ao apartamento, então resolveu ir descalça mesmo, seriam poucos passos. Teve dificuldade para sair do veículo e acabou aceitando a mão que Oliver oferecia.

\- Eu to bem! – exclamou com um tanto de irritação. – Não vou passar mal nem nada. Não é a bebida. Eu só... Sabe quando o cansaço bate?

\- Sei. Até porque são quatro da manhã.

\- Sério? Wow! – Seu rosto expressou surpresa. – E como é que você tá aguentando aí firme e forte?

Oliver hesitou antes de responder.

\- Eu não durmo muito. – disse num tom profundo.

\- Sério? – ela repetiu. – Isso é triste. Dormir é uma das melhores coisas da vida.

Oliver aproveitou a distração dela e pôs a mão dela em seu antebraço para apoiá-la.

\- Um dia você vai voltar a dormir bem. – ela disse categoricamente, ou tanto quanto possível com a língua enrolada.

Eles entraram no elevador. Felicity notou que ainda o segurava, mas não protestou. Seu cérebro estava enevoado; a letargia aos poucos tomava conta de si. Meio consciente, ela apertou o braço dele umas duas vezes, como se quisesse relembrar e reafirmar os músculos que havia por baixo do tecido. Oliver franziu o cenho, porém deixou passar.

Teve que soltá-lo para abrir a porta. Ela entrou e logo depositou as sandálias no chão. Ele a seguiu e colocou a chave do carro no aparador.

\- Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou.

Felicity abriu o zíper do vestido no meio da sala, e ele nunca desviou o olhar tão rápido, um tanto desconcertado. Ela se virou de frente para ele com a roupa folgada.

\- Voooou. – respondeu prolongando a sílaba. – O máximo que vai acontecer é eu parecer um morto vivo amanhã. Ou hoje. Amanhã porque ainda não dormi. Não precisa se preocupar. Mas é claro que você se preocupa porque você é um cara legal. Você é um bom homem, Oliver.

O guarda-costas não soube o que responder.

\- Beba muita água, viu. E não se esquece de ligar a segurança antes de dormir.

\- Sim, capitão. – ela fingiu bater continência. – Ah não, você é tenente. Era.

Oliver sorriu de leve.

\- Boa noite, Felicity. Durma bem.

\- Boa noite!

Ele foi embora.

A cabeça ainda girava quando Felicity acordou na manhã seguinte. Ela abriu os olhos, porém ficou na cama. Notou que dormira só de calcinha. De repente, se lembrou de ter começado a tirar o vestido com seu guarda-costas ainda lá. Ela levou a mão direita ao rosto, se amaldiçoando internamente.

Por sorte, conteve-se até ele sair.

_Ou não_.

Felicity tinha esse... uh, _probleminha_. Às vezes quando bebia ficava um pouco pervertida.

Ela se esticou para pegar o celular na cabeceira para ver a hora. Recebera algumas mensagens, e uma delas fez seu coração saltar. Que ridículo.

_Oliver Queen [8:32]: Bom dia! Você tá bem? Tá viva? :)_

Ele mandou um _emoji_ sorridente, aquele com as bochechas coradas. Ela, a mente ainda nebulosa e lenta, se pegou imaginando-o sorrindo daquele jeito.

_Felicity Smoak [11:07]: Pq mandou mensagem nessa hora maldita?_

Surpreendeu-se com a resposta rápida dele.

_Oliver Queen [11:09]: Eu disse que não dormia muito. Vai me dizer que não se lembra da noite anterior..._

_Felicity Smoak [11:09]: Eu lembro tudo!_

_Felicity Smoak [11:09]: quer dizer... tem algo q eu deveria lembrar? Eu fiz alguma maluquice?_

Na verdade, ela tinha uma lembrança muito boa da noite. Despir-se indevidamente, a dança provocante, o olhar magnético... _Mas vai que..._

_Oliver Queen [11:10]: Você foi você mesma como sempre ;)_

Agora um _emoji_ piscando o olho. _Quê?_

_Oliver Queen [11:11]: Você ainda não me respondeu. Tá bem? Dormiu bem?_

_Felicity Smoak [11:11]: Dormi_

_Felicity Smoak [11:11]: Essa é a vantagem da bebida_

_Felicity Smoak [11:11]: A gente apaga_

_Felicity Smoak [11:12]: Ainda não saí da cama mas to bem_

_Felicity Smoak [11:12]: Acho_

_Felicity Smoak [11:12]: Só meio lerda_

_Felicity Smoak [11:12]: Normal_

_Felicity Smoak [11:12]: Bem vinda a ressaca, Felicity!_

_Oliver Queen [11:13]: Bom. Se lembrou de trancar a porta? Ligar o alarme?_

_Felicity Smoak [11:13]: Siiim_

_Oliver Queen [11:14]: Aproveita o dia pra descansar._

_Felicity Smoak [11:14]: E vê se vc tenta dormir mais um pouco. N posso ter um guarda costas zumbi me protegendo_

_Felicity Smoak [11:14]: Imagina se surge um apocalipse zumbi? Quer dizer, nesse caso vc... me atacaria?_

_Felicity Smoak [11:15]: Péssima analogia_

_Felicity Smoak [11:15]: Perdoa a minha mente q parece q ainda ta bebada_

_Oliver Queen [11:15]: Relaxa. E vou tentar sim. Se cuida, viu?_

Mais um _emoji_ sorrindo. Ele queria dizer algo? Ele estava... flertando? Por que ela estava analisando demais aquilo?

Não podia deixar de pensar se a troca de olhares mudou irreversivelmente a dinâmica da relação deles. De novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sempre achei um crime a série numa ter mostrado a Felicity nesse vestido de The Flash. Crime consertado.  
> Traduzir "salmon ladder" sempre vai ser esquisito.  
> E eu to tão empolgada com esse negócio de treinar a Felicity que se a fic ficar maior do que eu planejei é culpa disso.
> 
> Não esperei que o capítulo fosse ficar desse tamanho. Tava reservando a cena da boate para o próximo, mas, assim que parei antes dela, achei que o capítulo não tava completo.
> 
> AVISO: tô na reta final da monografia, então minhas previsões de atualização ficaram mais imprevisíveis ainda :( Mas já falei antes e falo de novo: a fic não será esquecida.
> 
> Espero muito que tenham gostado. Beijos!


	9. O Tabuleiro dos Deuses

Ao longo da última semana, Felicity resolveu elaborar um algoritmo para tentar relacionar as contas de fachada, com os sequestradores e os hackers que tentaram invadir a ST. Ainda não conseguiu muita coisa, devido tanto à avalanche de documentos forjados e empresas fantasmas envolvidos quanto à complexidade do _botnet_. Quem quer que estivesse por trás de tudo fez um trabalho exemplar. Ela imaginava ser mais de uma pessoa. Por mais avançado que fosse seu intelecto, ela tinha uma empresa para comandar no dia a dia e não dispunha de todo o tempo para investigar.

Felicity também tentou ver onde a facada se conectava no cenário, porém acabou se desvirtuando quando investigou Vincent Anders mais a fundo. Como dissera a Billy, na hora em tom de zombaria, Anders lavava dinheiro para a máfia russa. Ele tinha uma parcela de uma empresa de logística marítima, que os russos usavam para contrabando. A máfia entrava com armas e proteção e a empresa, com infraestrutura e investimento. Ele definitivamente usara a proposta de negócios para atrair Felicity ao jogo e à sua atacante, Katrina Panvel, que também entrou no estádio por intermédio de Anders.

\- O que eu não entendo é como isso se relaciona às outras coisas. – Felicity dizia aos guarda-costas.

Os três estavam no antigo escritório da ST. Enquanto ela montava computadores e programava, os dois carregavam para dentro alguns equipamentos de treino. Diggle e Oliver passaram os últimos minutos após o próprio treino dela lutando no tatame. Felicity, teclando distraída, só ouvia o choque dos golpes, os corpos rolando pelo chão e os ocasionais grunhidos.

O que não a fez olhar para trás e ficar observando a demonstração de testosterona era um mistério. Honestamente. Ainda mais que Oliver estava de novo seminu. _Sério, ele alérgico a camisas?_ Ele também era o único homem que ela conhecia que ficava muito bem de calças cargo. E claro que os olhos estúpidos dela se desviaram para ele por frações de segundo assim que a voz dela os interrompeu.

\- Vocês acham que Overlord está ligado aos russos também? Trabalha para eles?

\- É possível, mas acho muito improvável. – Oliver falou, a respiração ainda um pouco alterada. – Minha resposta é não. A máfia é um mais jogador no tabuleiro.

\- _Mais um?_ – Felicity respondeu incrédula. – Quantos você acha que têm? E quando minha vida virou um _tabuleiro_?

\- Enquanto não desvendarmos a relação entre cada um, não temos como saber. É só que... O mundo virtual não é o _modus operandi_ da máfia.

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Como é que você tem tanta certeza de como uma máfia opera?

\- Você aprende todo o tipo de coisa na ARGUS.

\- Tantas entidades obscuras... Parece até um livro que eu li. _O Tabuleiro dos Deuses._ – Felicity comentou por alto. – E você estava certo. Anders realmente é corrupto e lava dinheiro para a máfia.

\- Acredite, eu sei alguma coisa de corrupção empresarial. – Havia um quê de amargura no tom de Oliver.

Felicity continuou intrigada. O que Oliver sabia sobre isso? Ele não tinha relação com os negócios da família... A não ser que a Queen Consolidated...

Ela sentia algo querendo chegar a sua mente, mas escapando por seus dedos.

Mais tarde, já em casa, Felicity foi pesquisar. Ela mesma dissera a si mesma que não importava a história de Oliver, porém sua curiosidade a venceu. Bem, _tecnicamente_ não vasculharia algo dele, não desvendaria o mistério que aquele homem – ele ainda era um mistério por mais que o conhecesse, confiasse nele e visse seu bom coração –, e sim relacionado a ele.

Nem demorou muito a achar. Num estalo, Felicity se lembrou. Merlyn Global Group. O CEO, Malcolm Merlyn, fora preso por fraude financeira e por ter sido o mandante do assassinato de Robert Queen.

Aliás, eis algo que Felicity não sabia – pelo menos ainda. O julgamento de Merlyn ocasionou o maior conflito entre Oliver e Tommy de todo o tempo que se conheciam. Isso porque, no início, Tommy não acreditou no que o pai pudesse ter feito, ainda mais quando era seu melhor amigo acusando-o. Depois que as provas foram saindo, Tommy voltou-se contra o pai, mas demorou um tempo após o encerramento do caso para que os amigos voltassem ao normal.

Robert morrera havia muitos anos, ela achava talvez até mesmo antes de Oliver entrar para o Exército, vítima de uma fatalidade a bordo de seu iate. Pelo menos, era o consenso até três anos atrás. Um dos artigos relacionando a morte e o julgamento dizia que Robert tinha cometido seus próprios crimes e, numa tentativa de encobertá-los, despertou a fúria de Merlyn, que armara sua morte.

Por isso ela ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha ao conhecer Oliver. Ele não pode ter aparecido nas notícias como playboy após seu retorno, mas apareceu quando o caso ressurgiu.

E Felicity tinha quase certeza que _ele_ fora o principal responsável pelo ressurgimento. Afinal, na época ele era agente especial e tinha à disposição os diversos e praticamente ilimitados recursos da ARGUS. Provavelmente foi lá que ele descobriu algo de errado com a morte do pai.

Um homem em busca de justiça podia ser implacável.

Mais uma carta revelada sobre seu guarda-costas.

Oliver Queen, herdeiro bilionário, herói de guerra, espião e o homem que desmascarara o assassino de seu pai, revelando ao mesmo tempo um esquema de fraude e corrupção que impressionou a cidade.

Se fosse outra pessoa, ela não via as peças destoantes se encaixando, mas faziam total sentido para alguém tão complexo quanto Oliver.

A confirmação de Felicity sobre Anders fez Oliver se lembrar de um jantar na casa de Diggle e Lyla – e como a investigação parece enfim estar se encaminhando para algum lugar.

Não eram convites incomuns, mas Oliver dessa vez foi especificamente com um objetivo, e, dentre todos ali, ela era a única a não saber disso.

Bem, tirando a bebê Sara. Mas ela não contava. E ela estava feliz em seu cercadinho na sala.

Começou como mais uma ocasião como qualquer outra, conversas sobre assuntos banais e depois foi para o casamento. A especialidade de Lyla, frango à cacciatore, estava em restos na mesa, porém ainda havia o vinho de Lyla – dizia ela que ainda não compensou todo o tempo sem álcool durante a gravidez – e a cerveja dos meninos.

\- Só de ouvir vocês planejando cansa, imagina fazer o trabalho mesmo. – ele brincou.

\- Às vezes acho que a gente devia era ter levado a sério a brincadeira de ter se casado no alto de um jipe no Oriente Médio. – Diggle comentou.

\- Considerando como nós rompemos por um bom tempo, Johnny, definitivamente não teria sido uma ideia boa. – Lyla o contestou.

\- Então a gente estaria se casando de novo agora. – Diggle deu de ombros. – Por mim tudo bem. – Ele se virou para a futura esposa com olhos brilhantes. – Caso com você em qualquer lugar, qualquer momento, quantas vezes quiser.

Lyla revirou os olhos para ele, mas logo o beijou rapidamente nos lábios.

O canto da boca de Oliver se elevou num sorriso. Ele ficava contente de ver seus grandes amigos num relacionamento feliz e saudável.

Havia uma pequena farpa o espetando no coração, bem de leve, quase imperceptível, mas existente e que ele conseguia ignorar.

\- Oliver, – Lyla o chamou. – já decidiu se vai levar uma acompanhante pro casamento?

\- Vou não. – Ele bebeu um gole da cerveja.

A mulher abriu a boca para falar, mas depois a fechou.

\- Ia perguntar como pode ter tanta certeza, mas cá está você jantando conosco ao invés de estar por aí num encontro.

Ele franziu o cenho com o novo rumo da conversa.

\- É, faz um tempo que eu não ouço nada sobre você que não seja trabalho, treino, esportes e às vezes sua família. E põe trabalho nisso. – seu parceiro adicionou.

Qual era a do repentino interesse na vida amorosa dele?

\- É porque não tem nada para contar. – Oliver falou fora da zona de conforto.

E não tinha mesmo. Fazia um bom tempo que ele não saía com uma mulher muito menos transava.

Ele tinha pacto não estabelecido consigo mesmo. Só relações casuais, só quando suas necessidades sexuais falavam mais alto. Os segundos durante o orgasmo eram os únicos em que se sentia verdadeiramente livre. Ele saía de si, daquele oceano sombrio e caótico; era quando seus erros e seus traumas não existiam, quando ele se tornava _ele_ – o que quer que fosse que sobrasse da bagunça complexa do qual ele era formado.

Era um escapismo. Algo egoísta também, não dava para negar. Ele interagia com as mulheres já pensando nesses momentos. Isso não significava que ele não dava prazer a elas, pelo contrário. Ele sabia plenamente como satisfazer uma parceira. Sem soberba. Ele gostava muito de tocar, beijar e chupar, especialmente quando provocava gemidos sinceros e incoerentes que alimentavam sua própria luxúria. Oliver só achava seu prazer mais importante.

Mas alguém podia culpá-lo por querer apenas... se achar? Por não querer se sentir quebrado e defeituoso por um instante? Não tinha nada a oferecer para um relacionamento sério.

Agora pensando nisso, sentiu falta da euforia.

\- Melhor ter nada para contar do que ter Helena Bertinelli para contar.

Oliver revirou os olhos. Não era novidade que Diggle recriminava algumas de suas escolhas.

\- Pensei que fosse falar de Susan Williams. – retorquiu.

\- Ela era suspeita, mas Helena era outro nível. Algumas missões da ARGUS são menos loucas.

\- Ele não sabe de Isabel Rochev? – Lyla embarcou na provocação, olhando para Oliver.

\- Porra, como pude esquecer. – Diggle balançou a cabeça.

Oliver apenas bebeu mais cerveja, esperando os dois pararem. Às vezes ter amigos era um saco.

Mas para quê ter amigos se eles não vão te sacanear em algum momento?

\- Acontece que ultimamente a mulher com quem ele mais tem passado tempo é Felicity. – Diggle não conseguiu se segurar.

Ah Diggle, você não sabe de nada.

\- Hum. – Lyla fez intrigada.

A menção da CEO fez Oliver lembrar por que estava ali. Mirou em Diggle um olhar significativo. O outro logo entendeu, a descontração sumiu de sua face e ele grunhiu baixo.

\- Então vamos fazer isso agora. – murmurou.

A mulher ficou confusa.

\- Tem outro motivo pelo qual vim hoje. – O tom de Oliver mudou para negócios. – Apenas por precaução: desliguem os eletrônicos.

Lyla sabia exatamente o que um pedido desse queria dizer. Ela ficou em silêncio e desligou o celular. Mesmo com a nova segurança, Oliver e Diggle fizeram o mesmo como sinal de boa fé.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo? – Lyla ficou de pé e cruzou os braços, a taça de vinho numa das mãos, de onde por vezes bebericava. Olhava firmemente do noivo para o amigo.

\- Antes de mais nada, saiba que a informação chegou a mim e fui eu que pedi para John não dizer nada. Eu fui insistente. Não é culpa dele. – Oliver falou calmamente.

A mulher apenas esperou.

\- Overlord. O que sabe sobre isso? – Oliver perguntou.

\- Ele é um ciberterrorista que está no radar da ARGUS há um tempo. – ela respondeu.

\- Isso é tudo?

\- Sim.

\- Lyla, – Oliver estava seriíssimo. – por favor, preciso saber mais dele.

\- Sabe que não é mais um agente, não é, Oliver?

\- Não impediu Waller de vir atrás de mim há cerca de um mês. – ele apontou.

Ela ficou um tanto surpresa.

\- Por isso você conhece esse nome.

\- Você trabalha em algum caso relacionado a ele?

Lyla pausou. Oliver a viu cogitando.

\- Teve motivo para escondermos isso de você. Serei totalmente honesto com você, Lyla. Apenas peço o mesmo. Você é uma das mulheres mais centradas e justas que esse mundo já viu. Preciso dela agora. – ele tentou convencê-la.

\- Me aliciar não vai ajudá-lo, Oliver.

\- Você me conhece há anos. Sabe que não sou um bajulador ou que vivo de conversinha. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Se tem algo que sabe é justamente que eu não falo.

Mais uma pausa. Diggle nem ousou se intrometer. Sua noiva suspirou, e Oliver esperava que fosse um ponto para ele.

\- Não, não trabalho e nunca trabalhei com Overlord. – Ele sentiu a sinceridade nas palavras.

\- Mas sabe de alguma atividade dele? De como ele quer criar a arma cibernética mais sofisticada de que se tem notícia?

\- Isso eu sei.

Agora era hora de entrar na questão crítica.

\- Waller acha que Felicity Smoak está aliada a ele. Sim, a mulher que nós protegemos. – adicionou ao ver os lábios dela se partirem de leve. – Por isso ela queria que eu a espionasse. Claro que rejeitei porque, como você mesma apontou, não sou mais um agente. Mas você sabe que Waller não faz nada por um acaso e ela me deixou com a suspeita sobre Felicity. Por isso eu quis investigá-la eu mesmo. Por isso também contei a Diggle no mesmo dia e pedi para ele não lhe contar nada. Queria tirar minhas próprias conclusões.

\- Você queria saber se Waller ou Felicity estava mentindo. – Lyla redarguiu.

\- Acontece que Felicity é inocente. Ela é, na verdade, uma vítima de tudo isso... Seja lá o que _isso_ seja porque ainda não tenho todo o cenário. É aí que você entra.

\- Você quer que eu lhe diga mais sobre Overlord. Por que não fala com a própria Felicity? Pelo visto ela parece ser um gênio do hacking.

\- Eu falei. Agora ela sabe do interesse de Waller. Estamos ajudando-a a investigar. Mas Overlord, quem quer que seja, é mestre em encobrir rastros. Felicity está avançando, mas não tão rápido quanto gostaria.

A agente parou para digerir as informações. Ela olhou para Diggle.

\- Não acredito que escondeu de mim uma potencial ciberterrorista.

\- Eu sei. Começo a pedir desculpas desde já. Mas espero que entenda. – ele falou.

\- Eu entendo. – Lyla ofereceu meio a contragosto. – O pior de tudo é que entendo. No lugar de vocês provavelmente faria o mesmo.

Oliver sentiu um pouco de alívio. Confiava no julgamento de Lyla e ali ela estava se mostrando exatamente como pensava e queria. Ela entendia o cinza do mundo como poucos.

Ele também não queria que isso fosse um problema no quase casamento dos amigos.

\- Então vocês querem que eu ofereça o que puder de informações a vocês. Informações sigilosas, vale pontuar.

Oliver se preparou para o golpe final.

\- Também. Mas queria que nos ajudasse a tirar o interesse de Waller em Felicity. – ele respirou fundo. – Depois da minha rejeição, Waller deixou implícito uma ameaça, que seria implacável com Felicity. Ela realmente acredita que Felicity é terrorista.

\- Vocês querem que eu tire uma mulher que não conheço, e portanto não confio, da mira de Waller. Porque parece que ela tá na mira do jeito que está dizendo.

\- Você com certeza sabe das notícias, Lyla. – Diggle se pronunciou. – Viu que Felicity já sofreu dois ataques no intervalo de um mês. Alguém quer ela. Seja morta ou viva. E nós não queremos falhar em nosso trabalho.

\- Por que a querem? – a mulher perguntou. Ela captou a hesitação de Oliver. – Você falou em honestidade, Oliver.

Mas aquela era uma informação crucial que ninguém mais tinha a não ser os guarda-costas e a CEO. Revelar a Lyla abria chance de Waller saber.

Só que aquele era o motivo de eles chegarem a Lyla, não? A confiança na integridade dela. E no que era certo ao invés de hierarquia.

\- O que estou contando não pode sair daqui, Lyla. – frisou.

Algo estalou na mente da mulher.

\- Ah, então essa é a questão, não é? Vocês querem que eu esconda informações da minha chefe. Informações nas quais ela está pessoalmente interessada.

Oliver não deu para trás:

\- Nós todos sabemos que Waller tem índole questionável. Isso se reflete em suas ações. Você sabe disso, Lyla. Estava comigo em Praga.

Oliver sabia que usar Praga era como usar um punhal afiado e dilacerador. E por isso mesmo deixou como cartada final.

Aliás, o caso foi o estopim para a saída dele da agência.

Lyla engoliu em seco, tomada pelas lembranças.

\- Sabemos que Lyla não hesitará em passar por cima de uma mulher inocente para atingir seus objetivos. Mesmo que o objetivo, nesse caso, seja realmente pertinente.

\- Deixar os fins justificar os meios é um passo para nos transformarmos nos inimigos que juramos combater. – Diggle afirmou. E foi no momento certo porque dos três ele era o mais vocal em relação à justiça, o mais preto-e-branco, o mais alinhado à dicotomia bem-e-mal.

\- Vocês sabem que talvez Amanda tenha me deixado fora do caso Overlord de propósito por causa de vocês. – Lyla apontou cirurgicamente.

\- Porque aí você dando uma olhada levantaria a suspeita dela de que te colocamos para dentro do assunto. – Seu noivo completou.

A mesma lógica já tinha passado por Oliver.

\- Sorte nossa que Lyla é uma exímia espiã. Sei que vai ser minuciosa.

Lyla suspirou em derrota plena.

\- Não acredito que estou concordando com vocês. Verei o que posso fazer para ajudar. – Bebeu mais vinho para aceitar a decisão mais facilmente. Os homens a espelharam com a cerveja.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Diggle virou a cabeça para checar Sara, que agora dormia a sono solto.

\- Johnny fala tão bem dela. – Lyla falou de repente. – De Felicity.

\- E você sabe que ninguém é melhor julgador de caráter do que Dig. – Oliver voltou ao clima descontraído de antes. A não ser por ele; era o único erro de seu melhor amigo. Diggle apreciava em Oliver coisas que ele sabia não existirem – _não via_ , na verdade.

\- Não tem como ser melhor que Yoda. – ela concordou com um sorriso.

Oliver estava certo em confiar nela. Foi uma estratégia muito boa.

\- Ela me lembra você, Lyla. – disse Diggle. – Ambas independentes, poderosas e corajosas. Sem gostar o gosto pelo vinho. Iria gostar dela.

Não tinha como não gostar de Felicity, pensou Oliver. Só a diretora da ARGUS mesmo.

O clima de amizade voltou mesmo quando Diggle comentou maroto:

\- Acho que não é uma boa hora pra mencionar que eu quero convidar Felicity pro casamento, certo? A gente pode dar a ela o lugar que seria da acompanhante de Oliver.

Calhou de o convite de Walter a Felicity para ir à mansão Queen convergir com a comemoração do aniversário de Oliver.

\- Deixa que eu remarco. – ela disse a ele em seu escritório.

\- Não precisa.

\- Claro que sim! É um dia pra você aproveitar com seus amigos e família.

\- Por isso mesmo você tem que ir. – A expressão no rosto de Oliver era tranquila. Ele a fitava com atenção, e ela não conseguia desviar.

Felicity soltou um “Oh” quase inaudível, sem conter a surpresa. Não soube o que responder.

Desde a boate ela se sentia pisando em ovos quando se dirigia a ele. Não que ela a fosse a pessoa mais relaxada e contida do mundo com ele, contudo agora ela hesitava em dizer qualquer coisa, ficava pensando demais em como agia, em como ele agia, as reações, as posturas deles.

Oliver, por outro lado, era o homem sério e gentil de sempre, tão imperturbável que às vezes ela se pegava pensando se o olhar ardente entre eles não foi um delírio induzido pelo álcool. Ele era tão reservado que não simplesmente explicitaria admiração por ela.

Seria uma opção razoável se o corpo dela não tivesse se agitado tão intensamente. Tão intensamente _real_. Felicity conhecia bem sua excitação.

E então ela se pegava pensando. Havia... atração entre eles? E o que fazer? Felicity não ia arruinar a relação deles, tanto a profissional quanto a amigável, por causa da porra de _um_ momento, por apenas uma possibilidade – ela ainda achava que era _apenas_ possibilidade – de sentir algo por ele.

Não que ela quisesse dormir com Oliver.

Não que ela rejeitasse a ideia. Se porventura surgisse a oportunidade. Sabe, num universo paralelo, numa linha do tempo insana.

Improvável.

Oliver era seu guarda-costas. Quando o perigo sumisse – sabe-se lá como –, ela não precisaria mais de seus serviços e ele desapareceria.

Ignorou a pontada no peito com a perspectiva de simplesmente não tê-lo mais por perto.

Eles já estavam errados em serem amigos. Algo além disso era... era...

_Impensável._

Por que cada vez mais apareciam novas complicações em sua vida?

E lá estava ela perdida em pensamentos de novo.

Independentemente do que o futuro reservasse, a verdade era que Oliver e Diggle marcaram sua vida. Era irreversível. Felicity não podia simplesmente passar por cima disso. Já estava perdida.

\- Ok. – disse um tanto resignada. – Eu vou. – ela pausou, procurando limpar a mente. – Então eu entrego seu presente no sábado.

Foi a vez dele de ficar surpreso.

\- Você me comprou um presente?

\- Claro. – ela revirou os olhos. – A gente combinou isso, lembra? – _No dia da pizza_ , ela quase completou. Não precisava se arrastar de volta a sua zona de confusão interna.

\- E como é que eu não estava junto?

A confusão dele era simplesmente _adorável_. Oliver tinha a capacidade única de ser o homem mais letal, sexy e adorável que já conhecera.

\- Porque esse é o propósito, _duh_. E eu comprei online. Também ia te dar de presente mais uma folga na quarta-feira, mas você é teimoso e sei que não vai aceitar.

O Sorriso Quase-Inexistente – sim, agora ela usava letras maiúsculas – apareceu, mas numa nova versão. A boca dele se curvou mais, ela quase via os dentes e... _Ai Deus, ele tinha covinhas._ Como ela não percebeu antes?

\- Quarta vai ser o dia que eu vou te treinar. Não vai me negar essa diversão no meu aniversário. – A voz dele aprofundou apenas um pouco, mas o suficiente para ser sugestiva.

Bom, havia a possibilidade de ela não sobreviver até o sábado.

Para cortar qualquer tipo de relação com Vincent Anders, Felicity o convocou para um almoço. Ela propositalmente escolheu um restaurante com mesas em cubículos reservados. Até não se incomodaria de fazer a reunião em seu escritório, mas ela receou que o acesso dele fosse expor sua empresa de alguma maneira.

Ela não devia estar pegando a paranoia de Oliver.

Pouco depois do meio dia, ela entrou no restaurante com Oliver atrás de si. Anders apareceu poucos minutos depois e sentou na cadeira em frente a ela.

\- Srta. Smoak, finalmente pude encontrá-la. Essas últimas semanas têm sido agitadas. Muito obrigado pelo convite. – ele a cumprimentou com um aperto de mão e se sentou.

\- Entendo perfeitamente. Já estava mais que na hora de conversarmos de novo. – ela soava normal, como se não soubesse dos negócios escusos dele.

\- Esperava fazer isso em particular. – Anders olhou de esguelha para Oliver recostado a uma parede ao lado da mesa, mais próximo a Felicity. Ele estava impenetrável como sempre.

\- Meu guarda-costas tem minha permissão para ouvir assuntos relacionados à empresa. – ela disse tranquila, mas firme. – Ele não vai a lugar algum. – Seu tom era final.

O olhar de Anders vagou rapidamente de um para outro. Por um momento, ele pareceu lutar consigo mesmo se insistiria, mas acabou dizendo nada.

E, mesmo se não tivesse permissão, Oliver não sairia do lado de Felicity.

Os executivos conversaram sobre assuntos banais até o meio da refeição.

\- Então, Srta. Smoak, como fica nossa proposta? – ele falou após beber um gole de vinho. Ela não o acompanhou na escolha de bebida e preferiu um chá gelado.

Felicity mastigou sem nenhuma pressa antes de se pronunciar.

\- Lamento informar que ela se encerra aqui. – ela fez questão de mostrar como parecia desapontada mesmo. Foi fácil com seu carisma. – Receio que esse negócio não esteja alinhado com a estratégia da minha empresa neste exato momento.

A surpresa de Anders pareceu legítima.

\- Pensei termos encerrado a primeira reunião na mesma página.

\- Pensei o mesmo. Acho que acabei sendo afetada pela euforia do jogo... Sim, eu estava bastante empolgada, mesmo com o que aconteceu depois. – ela mencionou causalmente ao facada, sem nenhum objetivo secundário. Não era como se alguém lá não houvesse sabido o que aconteceu. – Acabei reanalisando na calma do escritório junto com minha equipe e concluímos não levar a parceria à frente.

O Vice-Presidente contra-argumentou e insistiu. O que ela queria dizer era que não iria contaminar sua empresa com dinheiro sujo. Ela acabou ficando um tanto desconfortável. Foi quando Felicity pensou que havia algum outro motivo por trás da proposta. Uma armação para ela? Não importava, a Smoak Tech não se aliaria a Azel Incorporated. E sua intuição dizia que a proposta particularmente também não tinha nada a ver com o vírus ou qualquer um de seus ataques. Pelo menos esse assunto se encerrava hoje.

Uma terceira voz interrompeu Anders:

\- Acho que a Srta. Smoak deixou seu ponto claro.

Fazia tanto tempo que ele não a chamava daquele jeito. Ela nunca percebeu como soava _quente_. Especialmente com a cadência baixa e ressoante, com apenas uma pincelada de rispidez. A sombra de um aviso. Arrepios prazerosos a percorreram.

Oliver era para ter ficado quieto o tempo todo. Mas ele realmente não pôde se segurar, pôde? Seu senso de proteção por ela falou mais alto, ainda mais com a insistência do outro homem. A pose dele – Felicity agora conseguia perceber como ninguém – aparentava tranquilidade e descontração, mas escondia por trás a ameaça; ele estava pronto para entrar em ação a qualquer segundo. Seu olhar era penetrante e clínico. Oliver jamais conseguia disfarçar sua imponência, era quem ele era. Mas ele devia parecer um tanto intimidador sim pois bastou Anders erguer o olhar para ele, um tanto intrigado por que o guarda-costas estava falando pela CEO, para finalmente aceitar a derrota. Felicity só esperava que o VP não ficasse desconfiado da atitude dos dois.

Ao fim, Anders pagou sua parte, se levantou e cumprimentou Felicity cordialmente.

\- Hey... Nem tudo está perdido. Pode ser que no futuro surja uma nova oportunidade e melhor ainda para nós dois. – ela sorriu e deu uma piscadela. Anders não conseguiu conter o próprio sorriso.

Felicity continuou sentada depois que o homem foi embora.

\- Isso foi bom. – comentou para Oliver, que saiu de seu posto e sentou no assento recém desocupado. – Ele foi bem educado. Se eu já não soubesse... Ele nem parecia um mafioso.

\- Tem um motivo para ele não ter sido pego até agora. – Oliver falou.

\- E aí? O que você acha? Já podemos eliminar “ameaça da máfia russa” da nossa lista de afazeres? – ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e deitou o queixo nas mãos unidas.

Oliver lhe lançou o olhar sério que usava quando ela imprimia brincadeira nas ameaças à sua vida.

\- Não. Pelo menos, ainda não. – Ele parecia esconder algo, mas Felicity não pressionou. – Até porque é só questão de tempo até a SCPD pegá-lo, ainda mais depois da dica que deu a Malone. E aí sim vai ser meio difícil eles acharem que você não teve algo a ver.

Ela deitou os braços na mesa.

\- Como assim? Eles vêm atrás de mim, tentam me esfaquear e depois vão ficar suspeitando que _eu_ apontei o dedo para um dos preciosos executivos deles? O ataque não deu certo, eles ficaram abertos a vulnerabilidades. A polícia pode ter seus problemas, mas não é incapaz assim de ligar os pontos. Mesmo comigo dando um empurrãozinho.

Oliver apenas balançou a cabeça.

\- Vamos? – perguntou referindo-se à empresa.

\- Calma aí, ainda não pedi a sobremesa. E você pode aproveitar para almoçar também.

\- Óbvio que não. Ainda mais hoje que estou sozinho. Eu peço algo para comer no escritório.

\- Besteira. Já estamos num restaurante, e um muito bom por sinal. Já comeu aqui?

Oliver não respondeu.

\- Não me faça transformar isso numa ordem. – Ainda silêncio. Ela suspirou. Tão teimoso. – Oliver, nós dois sabemos que você consegue me proteger almoçando. Você pode, sei lá, – ela olhou ao redor e pegou a faca ao lado de seu prato. – estar comendo e usando essa faca e consegue desarmar qualquer ameaça com ela. Nem é uma faca de carne e nem é propriamente balanceada.

\- Eu teria achado mais divertido se você não tivesse usado uma faca de exemplo.

\- Que seja. – ela revirou os olhos, baixando o talher. Mas não podia negar que Oliver Modo Protetor era atraente.

\- Na verdade eu já me safei usando uma faca comum. – ele disse num tom descontraído.

\- Quando? – ela franziu o cenho.

\- Missão em Barcelona.

Oliver não devia nem sequer respirar qualquer coisa que remetesse a ARGUS, ainda mais num lugar público como aquele, mas confiava na segurança avançada que Felicity pôs nos eletrônicos deles. Sem contar que ela sabia que ele era ex-agente e o que era a ARGUS. Para quê esconder?

Felicity ficou interessada porque Oliver oferecia propositalmente um pedaço de seu passado. Ela o imaginava atirando uma faca a vários metros de distância e acertando o alvo com acurácia.

\- É claro que você já fez isso.

O garçom surgiu, e Felicity o chamou e falou empolgadamente:

\- Oi! Carl, não é? Enfim, Carl, eu posso ter terminado, mas meu amigo aqui não comeu, então pode trazer o cardápio de novo? Pra mim também, to doida por uma sobremesa. Talvez um tiramisu...

Ele foi embora, e Felicity voltou-se para Oliver, que apenas a fitava, a postura já mais relaxada. Ela devolveu com a mesma firmeza.

\- Eu sou a dona da empresa, posso estender meu horário de almoço quando eu quiser. E você, como meu guarda-costas, deve me seguir. E agora eu ordeno que você almoce. – brincou.

\- Sim, Srta. Smoak.

Ele a olhava por cima dos olhos, as íris com um brilho diferenciado, um sorriso pequeno, mas provocador, charmoso e devastador no canto dos lábios. Lá estava a voz baixa de novo, e o timbre profundo e grave característico dele soando com um toque rouco, logo acima de um sussurro. Um trovão antes da chuva. A perfeita combinação de calma, respeito, seriedade e provocação. Perturbadoramente sexy. Não conhecia nenhum outro homem com tal capacidade.

Ela perdeu o fôlego por um momento.

Em momentos como esse não tinha como não pensar que havia atração dele por ela.

Felicity só podia esperar manter sua sanidade ao redor de Oliver Queen.

Onze horas separavam Starling City de Moscou.

Eram quase sete horas da manhã, e Oliver estava na sala em frente do computador. O céu já clareara, porém ele deixou as cortinas fechadas; a única luz do apartamento era a do corredor. Queria o mínimo de visibilidade atrás de si.

Conseguir a conversa não foi fácil. Primeiro pela segurança da videoconferência, mas sorte que Oliver conhecia uma _expert_ em computação – e Felicity nem o indagara sobre seus motivos quando ele pediu ajuda a ela. Segundo pelo homem em questão.

Uma missão em Moscou, um quadro de valor inestimável, uma informação errada, uma emboscada, salvamentos e um tempo fora do radar. Foi assim que Oliver conheceu o figurão da Bratva, Anatoly Knyazev.

Na época, ele ainda estava na ARGUS, o que, pelo menos no papel, o colocava como antagonista de Anatoly. Mas operar secretamente significava que a agência operava nas zonas moralmente cinza – ainda mais sob o comando de Waller. E como as atividades da máfia russa eram internas – ou seja, fora da jurisdição da ARGUS, ela fazia vista grossa a certas coisas.

Estranhamente, Oliver e Anatoly se deram bem, criando até mesmo um laço amistoso. O russo dissera que, se Oliver precisasse, estaria ali para ajudá-lo.

\- Oliver Queen, meu americano favorito! – Anatoly exclamou assim que atendeu.

Oliver pôs um sorriso educado.

\- Anatoly.

\- Faz um tempo, não? – o russo ergueu o copo de vodca e fez uma espécie de brinde à câmera. – Servido?

\- Acabou de começar a manhã aqui.

O outro homem deu de ombros.

\- _Prochnost_. – saudou.

\- _Prochnost_. – Oliver saudou de volta.

\- Então, o que podemos fazer um pelo outro?

Sem rodeios. Sem conversa fiada. Oliver esperava por isso, afinal, aquele era o líder da Bratva. Anatoly já sabia que ele queria algo. Uma partida num jogo para lá de conhecido no tabuleiro que Felicity mencionara.

\- Faço algo por você desde que nos conhecemos, Anatoly. – disse calmamente.

\- A irmandade sempre apreciou sua discrição. – o chefe falou. – Vamos ver se o que você quer é equivalente suficiente a isso.

\- Você com certeza já sabe que as coisas estão meio agitadas pelo submundo de Starling City.

A expressão do mafioso endureceu um pouco.

\- Sim, e no que isso afeta você?

\- Não me afeta, mas sim alguém com quem trabalho.

Anatoly ficou em silêncio por um momento.

\- Sabe que eu sei qual seu trabalho, não, Oliver?

\- Não duvido. – Oliver tinha plena consciência de todas essas brechas e possível conflito de interesses antes mesmo de cogitar a ideia de entrar em contato com ele. – Estou apenas curioso com seu interesse em Felicity Smoak.

\- Por que se importa com essa mulher?

\- Apenas quero fazer meu trabalho. – respondeu sem pestanejar. Ele definitivamente não podia demonstrar que Felicity era mais que uma cliente, mas uma amiga.

Uma amiga com quem tivera um momento _caloroso_ dias atrás e o qual ele não devia estar pensando agora.

\- Só quero saber onde ela se encaixa nos seus jogos de poder. Porque eu tenho certeza que ela não deseja se infiltrar neles.

Suspeita surgiu no rosto do homem.

\- E você quer que eu acredite apenas em sua palavra?

\- Como mencionei antes, você tem acreditado em minhas palavras há alguns anos. Nunca dei motivo algum para desconfiar delas.

\- Exceto por hoje.

\- Nada disso. – Oliver redarguiu com a tranquilidade de quem fala sobre o tempo. – O que eu quero é que nós dois sigamos nossos caminhos separadamente.

\- O que acha que quero com sua cliente, Oliver?

\- A morte dela. – ele foi direto e até mesmo casual. – Por um motivo que queria entender.

\- Pensei que fosse dizer as habilidades dela. – Uma breve pausa. – E você nem mesmo reagiu. O que significa que sabe do que estou falando.

\- Nós dois sabemos que sei coisas além de um homem normal.

\- Adoraria as habilidades dela se fossem usadas para meu agrado.

\- A Srta. Smoak não tem nenhum interesse a não ser a empresa dela. Sigo a agenda diária dela. Pode ter certeza disso.

Anatoly ponderou em silêncio.

\- Que tal uma proposta?

Oliver foi resoluto:

\- Não ouvirei proposta alguma enquanto não me contar o motivo, Anatoly. – Sua voz saiu dura como um diamante.

\- Não brinque com poderes que não conhece, Oliver.

\- Na verdade, – o guarda-costas abriu um pequeno sorriso cínico. – conheço tais poderes. – Ele respirou uma vez antes de continuar. – Tenho plena noção da situação em que estou. Tudo o que trago é a verdade. Esperava receber a mesma cortesia.

_Cortesia_. Risível. Mas Oliver sabia melhor do que ser mal educado com alguém como aquele homem.

Mais silêncio. O ar entre os dois se tornou um pouco afiado. Oliver achou que perderia a partida até que seu colega voltou a falar.

\- Saiba que o que está acontecendo na sua cidade surgiu aí. Não dei a ordem para cortar a garganta da sua preciosa cliente. – Graças aos anos se endurecendo, se fechando e trancando emoções e sentimentos que Oliver conseguiu manter-se impassível ao ouvir aquela coisa horrenda. Seu autocontrole era invejável. – Nem sabia quem ela era, aliás, até meu Capitão entrar em contato comigo. Concordei com ele pela gravidade da situação.

O russo de repente parou. O guarda-costas esperou, embora sua paciência se esvaísse a cada segundo. Tão perto, mas tão longe.

\- Continue. – disse. – Ainda não estamos no mesmo nível para fazer negócio.

\- É o máximo que contarei. Ou você ouve minha proposta ou encerramos por aqui. – As palavras deixavam implícito o perigo. Oliver sentiu que encerrar não se referiria apenas à conversa quanto à relação dos dois.

O estrategista em si entrou em ação. Uma proposta com Anatoly seria o mesmo que fazer acordo com o diabo. Mas até agora essa era a única pista concreta de descobrir por que – ou um dos por quês – Felicity era um alvo. Talvez fosse um jeito de garantir a segurança dela.

E foi naquele instante que Oliver percebeu que faria qualquer negócio sujo para protegê-la.

\- Diga.

A expressão de Anatoly suavizou. Não escondeu o triunfo.

\- Gostaria de conhecer a Srta. Smoak. – Oliver ficou tenso no mesmo instante. – E se ela fizer um trabalho para mim, tiro a ordem para eliminá-la.

_Absolutamente não_ , Oliver teve que se segurar para não rugir. Que qualquer custo caísse sobre ele, não ela. Não Felicity, que fez nada para merecer a reviravolta em sua vida nos últimos dois meses.

Porém agora ele não tinha opção.

\- Antes de eu responder, conte por que ela é um ameaça para você.

A seu mérito, Anatoly nem prontamente revelou:

\- Soube que a Srta. Smoak é capaz de virtualmente revelar as verdadeiras identidades de todos os meus irmãos.

Oliver suspeitou que o vírus tivesse algo a ver, mas ter a confirmação foi ainda impactante. Felicity tinha o poder para expor organizações criminosas. Havia tantos desdobramentos sobre isso...

Ele também logo imaginou que o “trabalho” de Anatoly para Felicity era ela cometer algum crime para limpar alguma sujeira da Bratva.

E, acima de tudo, ele não queria Felicity respirando o mesmo ar que o russo. Não a queria nem mesmo a cem metros dele.

_Merda._

\- Levarei a proposta a ela. Respondo em até uma semana. – Oliver falou diplomaticamente.

\- Estou num dos raros momentos em que me sinto generoso. Farei o seguinte: estenderei esse prazo para dez dias. Até lá, se meus associados fizerem algo a Srta. Smoak... Bem, azar. – Anatoly abriu um sorriso frio e debochado.

\- _Do svidaniya, Pakhan._ – Oliver disse.

\- _Do svidaniya,_ Oliver.

Oliver ainda ficou um tempo sentado no sofá repassando a conversa.

A Bratva estava atrás de Felicity por causa do vírus. Num estalo, Oliver se lembrou da animosidade emergente entre facções criminosas de Starling. Ele aproveitou o computador ligado e deu uma breve pesquisada. As máfias, incluindo as russas, estavam indo uma atrás da outra, porém o motivo nunca ficara claro...

Até agora.

De algum modo, os criminosos souberam do vírus, acharam que cada adversário era responsável, brigaram por informações até que descobriram quem tinha o poder de verdade. _Felicity._

O caso ficou ainda maior – mais complexo e mais perigoso.

Além disso, ainda havia a ARGUS e Overlord. A agência podia não saber do vírus, mas sabia de Overlord.

No fim, tudo voltava àquele nome. Homem? Mulher? Instituição? Tamanha obscuridade atrás de uma palavra... _Entidade_ acabava se tornando mais correto. Overlord era a origem de tudo. Seria quem – ou o quê – que movia as peças do tabuleiro?

Como os criminosos sabiam sobre Felicity? Fora Overlord que vazara a informação sobre ela para o crime organizado? Se ele a queria pelo algoritmo, por que fazer isso?

E se a ARGUS a queria para chegar ao terrorista, será que a ajudariam? Quando a CEO, na verdade, era apenas uma vítima? Oliver precisava da ajuda de Lyla mais que nunca.

Quanto mais perguntas eram respondidas, mais surgiam.

Oliver definitivamente não devia ter substituído a folga do fim de semana por aquele dia. Por um milagre, conseguiu dormir ainda mais algumas horas naquela manhã. Curiosamente, ouviu a voz de Felicity em sua mente num tom de brincadeira lhe dizendo que não queria um guarda-costas zumbi. Mas depois passou o tempo todo analisando as novas informações. Pensou até mesmo em falar com Diggle, mas não o distrairia do trabalho, mesmo que fosse para contar algo para ajudá-lo no trabalho. Apenas conseguiu distrair o cérebro quando saiu para correr e depois foi à academia. Só que ele não aguentou e lá por volta das seis horas da noite acabou ligando para Felicity.

\- Hey, Felicity.

\- Oi! – A voz dela veio mais agitada e alta que o normal. Havia um barulho de fundo que dificultava ouvir. Shopping? Restaurante? Bar? Oliver achou estranho. Pela hora ela devia estar voltando da aula de ioga.

\- Achei que dava para falar agora, mas não dá.

\- Não, claro que dá! Dá sim!

\- Quem é? – Uma nova voz surgiu distante. Masculina. Não era nem Diggle nem Rob.

Oliver automaticamente pensou num encontro. Foi tomado por... _estranheza_.

Por quê?

\- É só o Oliver. – Felicity se afastou do celular para responder.

\- Onde você tá? Mal consigo te ouvir. – Oliver disse.

\- Ah, estou num lounge bar.

A sensação o preencheu, tomou seu peito. Era desconfortável.

\- Não acredito que vai me deixar falando sozinho. – o homem disse num tom baixo e provocante.

\- Rapidinho. – Felicity disse para seu acompanhante com sua voz doce. – Eu falo com ele. Você nem vai sentir minha falta.

\- Eu já sinto.

Ela abafou uma risada.

\- Na verdade, não é tão rápido assim. Deixa. – Oliver não sabia explicar por que queria desligar logo.

\- Fala que você tá num encontro!

Oliver engoliu em seco. Parecia um calombo descendo, rasgando sua garganta. Felicity teve a audácia de gargalhar. Um som leve e agradável que dessa vez ele não conseguiu apreciar.

\- Palhaço. – Ele a imaginou revirando os olhos só pelo tom dela. – Você sabe que isso não é um encontro, Tommy.

_Tommy?_ O nome ecoou dentro da mente de Oliver. Frações de segundo depois percebeu que falara em voz alta.

\- Sim, Tommy. Você conhece o Tommy.

Claro que ele conhecia. A voz do homem de repente se tornou familiar. Seu melhor amigo. Ele respirou fundo. O motivo da ligação estava quase esquecido.

\- Oi, Ollie! – o dono da boate o cumprimentou.

\- Olá, Tommy. – ele devolveu sem muita empolgação.

\- Ignore ele. – Felicity voltou ao celular. – Então. Sou toda ouvidos. Aproveite por que tem _alguém_ querendo me deixar doida numa terça-feira. – ela soou meio longe mais uma vez. Felicity e Tommy com certeza já viram uma gota de algum álcool. – Mas não vai acontecer. Você já viu como eu fico bêbada.

Ah, sim. _Ótima_ hora para relembrar o fim de semana na Verdant.

\- É uma conversa que definitivamente precisa de um nível de sobriedade. – ele imprimiu descontração nas palavras.

\- Ah, agora eu to curiosa!

Ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

\- Não precisa, Felicity. Sério. A gente se fala depois, é melhor. Aproveita sua noite.

\- _Ooookay_. Boa noite!

Ele desligou, mas ficou encarando o celular. Por que Tommy estava num... _não_ encontro com Felicity? Quando foi que os dois se tornaram tão amigos? Ou talvez... algo mais?

Ele não sabia por que estava tão surpreso. E tão incomodado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenha milhares de ideias para um capítulo e no final saia com três. (a fic só aumenta, socorro)  
> Essa sou eu. E por isso demorei, nem foi tanto pela monografia como eu esperava.
> 
> Olhem que tá de volta!
> 
> Esse capítulo na verdade era metade de um. Achei melhor postar separadamente porque o clima é bem diferente do que vem a seguir. Esse serviu mais para movimentar o enredo, como bem viram. A partir de agora vamos começar a explorar a história do Oliver. Tava doida pra isso desde que comecei a primeira frase da fic ;)
> 
> Ah, eu tomada pelo surto e pelos feels por causa do 7x13 e resolvi fazer uma oneshort. Pra quem quiser ler: fanfiction.com.br/historia/774655/The_Universe_Changed/  
> (To pensando em fazer algumas curtas histórias de continuação, então fiquem ligados)
> 
> PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: aniversário do Oliver. Muito muito Olicity. Praticamente só Olicity.  
> (Até agora tenho 6000 palavras e contando, socorro)
> 
> Beijos e até a próxima!


	10. Alimentando o Fogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pelo menos o capítulo tem várias cenas e dá pra pausar e respirar...

No dia dezesseis de maio, Felicity entrou empolgada e sorridente no carro.

\- Hoje é um dia especial! Cadê o aniversariante?

Oliver estava como motorista da vez, e ela, de tanta animação, quase se jogou contra o banco para abraçá-lo ou beijá-lo na bochecha. Conteve-se no último segundo. Havia pouco tempo que notara que ele não ficava confortável com toques. Provavelmente mais uma manifestação do trauma dele.

\- Feliz aniversário, Oliver! – exclamou ao pé do ouvido dele. Estava inclinada contra ele, a cabeça quase sobre o encosto do banco. – Te desejo tudo do mais incrível!

Ele abriu um sorriso.

\- Obrigado, Felicity.

O dia foi tranquilo. Felicity fez uma pequena surpresa. Pediu a um de seus restaurantes favoritos uma versão pequena de sua sobremesa favorita, _cheesecake_ de mirtilo, que ela trouxe do almoço. Uma vantagem de ser quem era. Eles ainda colocaram uma pequena vela.

\- Felicity, você realmente não precisava. – Ela percebeu que ele ficou desconfortável, mas anda sim comovido.

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Eu sei, mas eu quis. Aniversários merecem ser celebrados devidamente. Ainda mais que você disse que não vai fazer nada especial hoje.

\- Porque a celebração oficial é sábado.

\- Celebrar nunca é demais. E outra coisa. Esse é o _melhor_ _cheesecake_ que você vai comer na vida. Ele é _todo_ feito de mirtilo, até a crosta. Não é excessivamente doce, eu sei que você não curte açúcar, tem o gosto da fruta mesmo.

\- Tudo o que eu sei é que vou comer. – Diggle se pronunciou.

\- Anda logo, apaga a vela e corta isso.

Oliver cortou o _cheesecake_ e pegou um pedaço. Era delicioso. Ele não lembrava a última vez que parar para apreciar verdadeiramente o gosto de algo.

\- Você gostou! Tá na sua cara! – Felicity exclamou.

\- É, você estava certa.

\- Oh. – ela fez, não escondendo a surpresa. – Bom, não doeu admitir, viu. Eu devia até estar gravando isso.

\- Obrigado, Felicity. – ele disse num tom profundo que o fazia soar como se estivesse agradecendo além da sobremesa.

Ela estampava um enorme sorriso brilhante, que a deixava ainda mais iluminada e incrivelmente mais bonita. O tipo de sorriso que despertava um impulso nele ao qual não conseguia resistir e o fazia sorrir também.

Oliver sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso mais uma vez. Já estava ficando irritado.

\- Por que a cara amarrada? – disse Felicity erguendo o olhar do computador. – É seu aniversário. Ou será que é por causa disso? Que você tá ficando velho?

Ele não respondeu à provocação, apenas pegou o aparelho do bolso e o mostrou para ela. Coincidentemente a tela acendeu de novo com uma nova notificação.

\- Ah, são os parabéns chegando. É natural. Não sei por que está assim.

\- Estou no trabalho. – Oliver resmungou. – É irritante. E distrai.

Felicity se segurou para não revirar os olhos. Que exagerado.

\- É só por um dia.

Ele passou o olhar pela tela antes de guardar.

\- E minha irmã é responsável por boa parte das notificações. – falou.

_Thea Queen [13:52]: Oi aniversariante! Acabei com a faculdade por hoje. Tbm não vou pro trabalho. Ainda to na cidade. Tem algum intervalo? Vamos sair pra tomar um café!_

_Thea Queen [13:58]: Ollie???_

_Thea Queen [13:59]: Não acredito q vc ta me ignorando_

_Thea Queen [14:05]: OLIVER!!!!!!_

_Thea Queen [14:16]: Qual é, Ollie. Quero te ver hoje, no seu aniversário. Já q vc não vai sair pra comemorar mesmo. Ridículo! Não sei como Tommy permitiu isso._

_Oliver Queen [14:32]: Thea, estou no trabalho. Não posso ficar conversando._

\- Não tem como silenciar todas as mensagens de uma vez? Se esse negócio parar de vibrar, eu já fico agradecido. – ele falou para a CEO.

Felicity apenas o encarou.

\- Me dá isso aqui. – ela suspirou. – Antes que você me deixe doida. – murmurou quase sem som.

No exato momento que ela pegou o aparelho, uma nova mensagem surgiu e ela não conseguiu deixar de ler.

_Thea Queen [14:55]: Você não tem intervalo não? Pede pra Felicity, ela parece ser legal. E é seu aniversário! Pode usar essa carta. Só quero te ver._

\- Pedir pra mim o quê? – Felicity ergueu o olhar para ele.

Oliver leu a mensagem antes de responder:

\- Ela quer que eu vá tomar um café com ela. Pelo meu aniversário.

O rosto da mulher se acendeu.

\- Aw, que amor! E por que você não vai? Com certeza pode sair por uma meia, uma hora sem problemas. Dig está comigo. – ela inclinou a cabeça para ver o outro homem lá na entrada.

\- Felicity, eu não vou abandonar meu posto para um momento de descontração pessoal.

Dessa vez, ela não conseguiu se conter e revirou os olhos.

\- E eu te falei: é só por hoje.

\- É só mais um dia. – ele rebateu.

\- É um dia especial. – ela pausou por um segundo. – Sério, o que você tem contra aniversários?

\- Nada. Só não quero nada interferindo nas minhas atividades. – Oliver deu de ombros.

Felicity respirou fundo.

\- Oliver, você é um exímio profissional. Não tem como um mosquito entrar aqui sem que você saiba. Pode muito bem tirar um tempinho pra tomar um ar e falar com a sua irmã, que provavelmente você quase não vê e que deve estar doida de saudade e pra dar um abraço no irmão aniversariante.

\- Admiro sua paciência, Felicity. Enfiar razão nessa cabeça dura não é para qualquer um. – Diggle disse. Seu parceiro o ignorou.

Ela tentou outra estratégia:

\- Eu tenho um novo produto para lançar, e estava trabalhando nele até você me vir com essa. Então eu adoraria que você parasse de ser teimoso e saísse daqui logo. – Felicity deitou um dos braços sobre a mesa e afiou ainda mais o olhar que lançava a Oliver. – E nós dois sabemos o que vou fazer se você continuar assim.

Guarda-costas e CEO se encararam por alguns segundos, quase como numa batalha silenciosa. Oliver suspirou, como se derrotado, e pegou o celular de volta da mesa dela.

_Oliver Queen [15:00]: Onde você quer que eu a encontre?_

A resposta da irmã não demorou.

_Thea Queen [15:01]: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY =D_

_Thea Queen [15:01]: Chego em quinze minutos naquela cafeteria chique Grão Café. Sei q fica aí pertinho_

_Thea Queen [15:01]: Menos até_

Poucos minutos antes da hora marcada, Oliver se levantou da poltrona e ajeitou o blazer.

\- Volto em meia hora então.

\- Se ficar cronometrando que nem um maníaco, você vai se ver comigo! É pra relaxar! Não tem problema se atrasar. – Felicity disse enquanto ele ia para a porta. Diggle abafou uma risada.

Ao sair, Oliver não pôde deixar de achar que estava fazendo isso mais por Felicity do que por ele mesmo ou Thea.

A irmã acabou chegando mais cedo que o previsto. Ela vinha em sua direção assim que parou em frente à entrada da cafeteria. Thea abriu um sorriso empolgado ao vê-lo, e Oliver nem parecia que ficara irritado. Ela o engolfou num abraço apertado.

\- _Parabéeeeens!_ Só desejo felicidade pra você, é tudo o que você merece. Te amo, te amo, te amo. – ela disse.

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir e retribuir.

\- Obrigado, Thea. Também te amo demais.

Eles entraram, sentaram e fizeram os pedidos.

\- Então, o que te fez mudar de ideia? – Thea perguntou.

\- Felicity insistiu. Na verdade, ela tava quase me mandando vir.

\- Ela parece uma mulher legal.

Por algum motivo, Oliver ficou tentando a dizer que ela iria à mansão no sábado. Por algum outro motivo, não disse.

\- Ela é uma ótima chefe. – falou, curvando os lábios em seu sorriso característico. Pelo menos, característico a Felicity.

\- Quis vir aqui porque tem uns cafés bem diferentes e muito, muito saborosos. Vim só uma vez e tava doida pra vir de novo. – a irmã falou.

\- Não conhecia esse lugar. E olha que Felicity ama em café.

\- Pode dizer a ela agora.

Thea notou o jeito que ele falava da CEO. Ela ficou o observando.

\- O que foi? – Oliver perguntou quando um leve desconforto começou a subir.

\- Nada. É só que acho que essa é a primeira vez que te vejo no trabalho.

\- Não, não é.

\- Tá, pode ser. Mas é a primeira vez que você parece... – a irmã inclinou a cabeça para o lado num gesto que lembrava um pássaro. – Calmo?

\- Hoje tá sendo um dia de trabalho calmo. – Oliver falou. – Os últimos também foram. Devo dizer que não é sempre assim.

Mesmo assim, não era isso, pensou Thea. Oliver parecia mais relaxado. Como se não carregasse mais tanto o peso do mundo nos ombros. Era uma mudança não de um só dia.

\- Parece que você tá contente.

\- Eu gosto do meu trabalho.

\- Não, quero dizer com esse trabalho específico.

Oliver franziu a testa um tanto confuso.

\- Eu gosto de trabalhar para Felicity.

E era verdade. Mesmo com a relação incomum entre os dois, que extrapolava o profissional, ele achava que Felicity era provavelmente o cliente mais tranquilo com quem trabalhara.

Ela era divertida, sagaz e empática. Ele era fechado e afastava as pessoas, e Felicity via isso, mas o respeitava. Era algo que o deixava curioso, e talvez por isso sua fachada por vezes ruísse quando estava com ela. Ele se sentia confortável na presença dela, relaxado até. Ela lhe dava espaço para ser ele mesmo, luz e escuridão, mesmo que ainda passasse todo o momento contendo seus demônios – e de forma estranhamente mais fácil –, e ela não o considerava inferior embora fosse quebrado.

Sem contar algumas peculiaridades que o entretinham. A tagarelice dela. A mania de usar caneta vermelha. O amor por sorvete de menta com chocolate. As referências _geek_ que ele quase nunca captava. Os batons. Todo dia um batom diferente, colorido e chamativo. Marcante e vívido. Era tão... Felicity. Por vezes, enquanto ia trabalhar, Oliver se pegava pensando qual cor ela usaria. Algo a esperar na rotina. E eles tinham uma ótima rotina. Os dias não pareciam se arrastar ao lado dela.

Os cafés chegaram. Oliver mal sabia com certeza o que pedira, algo filtrado ou torrado de modo diferente, mas era maravilhoso, o gosto do café forte e marcante. Felicity com certeza tinha que conhecer aquele lugar.

Thea pediu quiche para os dois. Eles conversaram durante um bom tempo. Depois de se satisfazerem e saírem, Oliver se surpreendeu com a irmã querendo ainda sorvete. Por acaso, havia uma sorveteria bem perto, e ela o arrastou até lá. Ele acabou escolhendo um gelato de frutas vermelhas porque era o que parecia com menos açúcar artificial. Entre a irmã e Felicity, ele estava tendo uma overdose – ou, na verdade, a quantidade normal e não saudável de açúcar que as pessoas usualmente ingeriam. Oliver não resistiu e tirou uma foto do gelato e mandou para a Felicity com a legenda _“Olha como eu não to sendo um maníaco”_.

Eles se sentaram numa das mesas ao ar livre. Era um dia de primavera agradável. Thea parecia uma criança com suas bolas de chocolate e avelã, limão e morango.

\- Isso é muito, muito bom. – ela disse após engolir.

Oliver concordou. Era um gelato delicioso. Seu celular apitou.

_Felicity Smoak [15:47]: AI QUE INVEJA!_

_Felicity Smoak [15:47]: Quero_

_Felicity Smoak [15:47]: E bom ver q vc ta aproveitando_

_Felicity Smoak [15:47]: Agora não me mande mais nada se for pra me deixar com água na boca_

Ele sorriu para o aparelho. Thea percebeu.

Felicity resolveu vestir as novas luvas de boxe, que vinha usando desde a semana passada com Diggle. Ele a ensinara variações interessantes de chutes e socos, e ela nunca batera tanto num saco de pancada. O negócio era _duro_. Ele também não estava ali porque recebera uma ligação de que Sara estava meio mal e foi direto para casa da Smoak Tech.

O que significava que só havia ela e Oliver sozinhos.

Ela não sabia o que esperar da primeira sessão de treino com ele. Oliver usava uma camisa preta, e ela agradeceu. Ter que ficar próximo dele seminu? Não iria dar certo. Se bem que a camisa não fazia nenhum favor em esconder tudo o que havia por trás.

\- Então... – ela falou. Não gostava de silêncios desconfortáveis. Mesmo que o desconforto viesse mais dela que outra coisa.

\- Vamos revisar as primeiras coisa que Dig te ensinou. – Ela rapidamente se encaminhou para o saco. – Não. Os movimentos para desarmar das primeiras aulas. – Felicity parou e voltou a ficar na frente dele. – Aliás, pode tirar as luvas. Hoje não vai ter boxe.

Ela se sentiu ligeiramente chateada porque estava começando a gostar da atividade. Oliver notou o bico dela e abafou uma risada.

\- É só por hoje.

Ela largou as luvas próximo à bolsa na parede e voltou ao centro do tatame.

\- Não se contenha. Pode me bater à vontade. – ele disse com um sorriso cativante. Somado aos braços cruzados, que evidenciavam os músculos dele, Felicity perdeu o fio da meada por um segundo.

Ela demonstrou os movimentos habilmente. Foram pouquíssimas as correções que Oliver fez.

\- Praticamente perfeita, Felicity.

O suave elogio provocou um agito no peito dela.

Oliver começou a explicar o primeiro movimento novo. Um ataque bem comum era alguém tentar um estrangulamento. Felicity achou adorável como ele abraçava a pose de professor e explicava minuciosamente.

\- Vou simular um agora. Vou agarrar seu pescoço, ok? E vai ser um pouquinho forte. Pisca os olhos duas vezes rápido se você se sentir muito desconfortável.

Ele deu dois passos na direção dela. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos dela, brilhantes e cheios de cautela, não dando trégua para ela desviar – não que ela quisesse desviar. Ele era tão mais alto que ela, e seu porte imponente tinha tudo para intimidá-la, para repeli-la, só que o efeito era exatamente o contrário. Ela inspirou com profundidade, e o olhar dele baixou rapidamente para o peito dela. A camiseta e o top revelavam apenas um suave decote. Não soube dizer se ele interpretou o gesto como atração ou nervosismo. Mas bastou para que ela sentisse o calor subir. Ele voltou a olhá-la e Felicity pôs-se a interpretar o que havia ali. Nenhum ardor da semana passada.

Pelo menos, ele não deixou claro.

Oliver agarrou o pescoço dela como dissera. A pele dele era uma mistura de maciez e aspereza e calor.

\- Agora, o que você faria nessa situação.

Ela empurrou para longe as reações e se focou no presente.

\- Pode falar ou fazer.

\- Eu iria... – Felicity agarrou os pulsos dele e tentou afastá-los para abrir a pegada. Ele nem estava estrangulando-a de verdade e a força dele era absurda.

\- Aí que tá. Você tá entrando numa competição de força com o seu atacante. Nunca vai dar certo.

Ele a soltou e pediu para ela agarrá-lo.

\- É só isso de força que você tem? – ele a provocou, e o tom baixo somado à pequena risada rouca dele reverberaram pelo corpo dela. Ela o apertou com tudo o que tinha. Sentia o pulso ritmado e normalizado dele sob seus dedos contrastando com o dela parcialmente desregulado.

\- Agora eis o que você tem que fazer.

Ele simplesmente saiu do aperto dela mergulhando pelo braço dela. _Quê?_ Oliver prontamente explicou ao ver a confusão dela. Ensinou como ela deveria dar um passo para trás com uma perna e firmar sua pose, criando uma base para suportar o corpo inteiro e usá-lo para mover a cabeça para baixo e se libertar.

\- Assim você só briga com os polegares, o elo mais fraco do aperto. – ele piscou e sorriu.

Certo. Felicity realmente não sobreviveria até o sábado.

Eles tornaram a inverter, e Oliver fez Felicity repetir o movimento incessantemente. Até quando ela o dominou ele a fez continuar. Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de contar. O pescoço dela devia estar marcado pelas digitais dele.

Novos movimentos se seguiram, e Felicity começou a mudar de ideia sobre sobreviver ao treino.

\- Agora vamos até a parede. – ele disse.

Ela caminhou até lá e se virou, sobressaltando-se de leve por ele ter vindo junto e estar próximo a ela.

\- Contra a parede. – O timbre dele profundo ressoava.

Havia coisas a fazer contra a parede que Felicity se viu, um tanto afetada e aérea, não negando com Oliver.

Ela apoiou as costas e o resto do corpo na parede. O olhar de Oliver desceu sobre ela por alguns segundos e quando o depositou sobre si, ela percebeu de novo a ausência do fervor.

Mas também não parecia um olhar puramente clínico.

Felicity detestava não conseguir lê-lo como queria.

\- O que você faria numa situação dessas?

Antes que Felicity pudesse responder, Oliver cruzou o espaço entre eles e invadiu seu espaço pessoal como nunca antes. Ele colocou uma mão contra a parede, ao lado da cabeça dela e inclinou a cabeça, o olhar ainda prendendo o dela.

Os batimentos dela degringolaram. Ela espalmou as próprias mãos na parede para suporte. Via-se incapaz de quebrar o contato visual. Sabia que aquilo era uma simulação, _devia_ ser uma simulação, mas a intensidade daqueles azuis estava num nível _tão_ absurdamente alto que ela não era louca de imaginar haver algum fundo de verdade...

O ar estalava com energia. A tensão era pesada.

 _Foque-se_ , Felicity se ordenou. _É um cenário, um jogo._

Ela entrou no jogo.

\- Você é um daqueles babacas que ficam intimidando as meninas como forma de sedução? – Pontos para ela por não deixar a voz trêmula, embora algumas regiões de seu corpo por vezes vibrassem.

Oliver não respondeu, mas seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso absurdamente charmoso e provocante. Ele a desarmou de novo por um instante.

Ele mandava sinais incoerentes e ela não sabia como interpretar tudo.

\- Você já teve que fazer isso alguma vez? – ela franziu o cenho, curiosa de verdade.

Os olhos de Oliver se retraíram, a expressão endureceu, e Felicity teve a confirmação de que ele estava fingindo.

Um lado dela ficou desapontado.

\- Infelizmente, sim. Eu era um babaca. – respondeu sincero. – Teria sido bom para mim se alguma garota tivesse me batido assim antes. Então, Felicity, – A voz dele caiu para o costumeiro tom suave. – o que você faria agora?

Ela ainda estava no jogo e não se conteve.

\- Talvez nada. Talvez eu goste de estar numa posição como essa dependendo do cara. – Ela baixou a própria voz para um sussurro convidativo, um tom de flerte. Inclinou a própria cabeça, aproximando-se dele, o olhar dela traçando um caminho entre os olhos dele e a boca.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram minimamente, algo gigantesco para alguém tão estoico como Oliver. Ela sorriu devassa, mordiscando o lábio inferior propositalmente exagerada, e ele acompanhou com atenção. Os próprios lábios dele se partiram de leve. Foi a vez dele de inspirar com dificuldade.

Mais um segundo, mais um deslize da parte dela. Os narizes quase resvalavam. Eles estavam _muito_ perto. Felicity honestamente achou que fossem...

Agora não havia dúvida do que havia nos olhos dele. Oliver não a olhava como se fosse se afastar, mas sim como se estivesse... _interessado._ Ele parecia desarmado.

Uma onda de satisfação atingiu Felicity, e ela agiu. Ergueu e pressionou o indicador na depressão no pescoço dele para dentro e para baixo. Esticou o braço, afastando o corpo dele do dela – os olhos dele demonstravam espanto agora –, depois o segurou pelos ombros, desferiu uma joelhada no plexo solar e se afastou. Veloz e precisa. Exatamente como aprendera.

\- Eu faria isso. – Ela deu curtos socos no ar, animada.

Oliver dobrou o corpo por um momento. _Whoa_ , ela realmente o pegara de surpresa. Ela o vencera. Guardou a vitória com zelo porque não imaginava outro momento em que desarmaria completamente o letal Oliver Queen.

Ele abafou uma risada, ficou ereto e respirou fundo, colocando as mãos na cintura.

\- Não posso negar que essa doeu por um instante. – ele disse, o meio sorriso ainda presente. – Muito bom, Felicity. – ele soava orgulhoso de verdade. Ela também estava orgulhosa de si. – Fingir que está seduzindo seu atacante para depois atacá-lo é ousado, mas não o melhor dos planos.

\- Espera. Você acha que eu estava _seduzindo_? – ela falou pôs a mão no peito dramaticamente. – Da onde é que você tirou isso?

Ele apenas cruzou os braços e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em resposta.

Na verdade, apenas _parte_ era atuação. Tipo, uma parte _minúscula_ mesmo.

E se ela não tivesse se segurado aos últimos fios de seriedade, provavelmente...

\- Não era isso que eu queria te mostrar, aliás. – ele falou.

\- Ah, é? Você tem mais movimentos para me mostrar?

Felicity apreciou como dessa era Oliver quem parecia duvidoso. Cogitava se o que ela estava dizendo era parte da simulação, verdade ou só mais uma provocação leviana. Ele se recuperou infinitamente mais rápido que ela. Com o Sorriso Quase-Inexistente, estendeu um dedo e o agitou, chamando-a na direção dele.

\- Eu mal comecei a mostrar o que sei fazer. – devolveu no mesmo tom que ela, e Felicity se arrepiou em resposta.

Talvez pela atmosfera descontraída, talvez pelo fato de o trabalho todo deles se pautar em simulações... Os dois estavam jogando um jogo que parecia misturar farsa e realidade. Havia um alto potencial para o perigo. Cada traço de verdade se transformava em combustível – que a qualquer momento poderia entrar em chamas.

Oliver contou a Diggle sobre a proposta de Anatoly quando ela estava na aula de ioga. Diggle sabia que algumas conexões de Oliver eram suspeitas, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de se sentir esquisito quando ouvia sobre elas.

\- Então Knyazev quer chantagear Felicity? – Diggle recapitulou de forma grosseira. Oliver olhou ao redor para ver se alguém ouvira, mas o corredor estava vazio. Os dois já estavam afastados um pouco da porta da sala onde ela estava por precaução e falavam baixo, mas mesmo cuidado nunca era demais. – E você vai deixar?

Oliver controlou a respiração para impedir a irritação de subir. Ninguém sabia como ele detestava não ter o controle melhor do que seu parceiro.

\- Eu não estou _deixando_ nada. – ele retorquiu um tanto ríspido. – Não é como se eu quisesse isso. Estou lidando com a situação do jeito que posso. Só estou procurando um modo de mantê-la segura. E você fala como se eu tivesse feito o pacto.

\- De certa forma fez.

Oliver apertou os lábios numa linha fina e estreitou os olhos.

\- O que to dizendo, e você tá esquecendo, é que a escolha é de Felicity.

\- Nós dois sabemos que é apenas uma ilusão de escolha.

Ele não disse nada. Concordava com Diggle.

\- Por sorte, Felicity é habilidosa o suficiente para fazer sabe-se lá o que ele quiser e não levantar suspeita. – ponderou.

\- Tem ideia de como esse... encontro vai acontecer? – Diggle perguntou.

\- Não aqui em Starling, tenho quase certeza. Anatoly vai ser cuidadoso. Só espero que onde quer que seja, a empresa tenha negócios lá. Pelo menos para justificar uma viagem e nós termos uma fachada sólida.

\- _Nós_? – Diggle respondeu, depois suspirou. – Por que não estou surpreso?

\- Preciso de você lá, Dig.

\- E você sabe disso desde terça e até agora não falou com ela?

\- Falar como? O líder de uma das maiores organizações criminosas do mundo quer que você faça um trabalho para ele em troca da retirada da sua sentença de morte? – Oliver falou asperamente. – O que, não existem cartões para isso? – ironizou.

Diggle apenas o fitou. A verdade era que Oliver não queria estragar seu aniversário com sequer pensar nesse acordo. E ele realmente não sabia como começar a conversa.

\- Não é legal ficar escondendo segredo dela. – seu melhor amigo apontou. – Ainda mais isso.

Agora ele ficou irritado.

\- E não estou escondendo. – De fato nunca tivera essa pretensão. – Estou analisando as implicações disso e pensando numa estratégia para o encontro.

Porém, era facilmente argumentável que Oliver omitia a informação de Felicity pelo simples fato de querer protegê-la. Sabia que não poderia fazer para sempre, afinal, a CEO era chave da questão, mas havia um lado dele que queria poupá-la completamente do choque – e, por que não, do horror – de saber que o _Pakhan_ da Bratva estava pessoalmente interessado nela. De mantê-la no escuro.

\- Conte a ela até amanhã ou eu contarei. – Diggle falou, conhecendo bem as intenções do amigo.

\- Não respondo a ultimatos, John. – Oliver rugiu.

A esse ele inevitavelmente respondeu. Tanto porque sabia que Diggle estava certo. Ele estava quase sempre certo, mas Oliver nunca admitiria. Imaginou o que Felicity falaria e o que sentiria se ele demorasse uma semana para comunicar algo tão importante a ela. No dia seguinte, após ela ter uma pausa em seus compromissos, ele abordou o assunto no escritório.

\- Hey, Felicity. – ele se aproximou da mesa dela. – Lembra quando eu te falei para obter apenas a confirmação de que Anders é corrupto?

\- Sim. Você me aconselhou a não fazer mais nada. – ela desviou o olhar de uma das telas do computador. – O que significa que você faria algo. Você fez e agora vai me contar.

Oliver não se cansava de admirar a perspicácia dela.

\- Eu entrei em contato com um contato meu, Anatoly Knyazev... que é ninguém menos que o chefe da Bratva.

Felicity ficou espantada.

\- _Você conhece o líder da máfia russa?_ – disse em seu ritmo tão rápido que Oliver só entendeu porque se acostumou à falação dela. – Como? Por quê? Na verdade, não me interessa. E na verdade nem to tão surpresa assim. – ela respirou fundo para se recuperar. – E se você e ele são tão amiguinhos, _por que a organização dele quer me pegar?_

\- Eu realmente não queria envolvê-lo nisso. Mas a gente estava tão no escuro que tive que arriscar.

\- Foi por isso que me pediu ajuda para mascarar a origem de um sinal de videoconferência. – ela apontou. Oliver confirmou com um aceno.

\- Eu conversei com ele, e ele me disse que não sabia quem você era até um dos subordinados dele daqui entrar em contato. E, assim como o hacker, eles estão atrás de você por causa do algoritmo que você criou. – Oliver pausou por um segundo. – Ele propôs um acordo para eliminar o alvo em você.

\- Ah, que legal. Aposto que deve ser uma droga. – ela murmurou, e Oliver, mesmo com a seriedade do assunto, não pôde deixar de sentir vontade de rir com o tom adoravelmente frustrado dela.

\- E é. – As próximas palavras saíram amargas da boca dele. – Ele quer conhecê-la e disse que gostaria de fazer um favor a ele. Ele não me disse nada, mas muito provavelmente deve ser algo relacionado a computadores.

\- Legal. – ela repetiu. – Provavelmente vou encobrir rastros de uma organização criminosa. Ou apagar pistas importantíssimas que a justiça obteve para minar as atividades deles.

\- Você vai? – Oliver franziu o cenho.

Felicity suspirou, enfim percebendo suas próprias palavras.

\- Você realmente acha que existe escolha? – ela inclinou a cabeça, estranhamente tornando seu olhar sobre ele mais intenso. O silêncio dele confirmou o que ela imaginava. Mais um suspiro. – Eu nem quero imaginar quantas pessoas esse _trabalho_ vai afetar. – O tom dela era pesado e fúnebre. Oliver o detestou. Queria caçar pessoalmente cada uma das ameaças contra ela e acabar com elas com as próprias mãos. De repente a expressão dela mudou e seu olhar divagou. – A não ser...

\- A não ser o que, Felicity? – ele repetiu deixando escapar impaciência, embora não com ela.

\- A não ser que eu ache um jeito de contornar essa última parte do acordo.

\- Não! – Oliver se alterou. – Não se altera acordos com o diabo.

\- E eu não vou usar o meu conhecimento para machucar as pessoas! – Felicity devolveu.

Oliver respirou fundo algumas vezes, procurando se acalmar.

\- Felicity, não tente isso, por favor. – Ele soou como se aquilo tivesse sido tirado lá do fundo de si.

\- Oliver, você não manda em mim. – ela disparou e ainda completou afiada. – Se vamos ser técnicos, _eu_ sou a sua chefe. – Ele contraiu o maxilar. – Fale com Knyazev. Vou encontrar com ele. Você estabeleça sua estratégia que estabelecerei a minha.

Ele pôde apenas concordar com a cabeça.

Não sabia por que subitamente estava aterrorizado pelo pensamento de que ela sair do acordo implicaria em sua inevitável morte.

Felicity sabia que estava indo a uma mansão, mas mesmo assim quando chegou ficou chocada. Ela esperava uma casa gigantesca, mas ainda sim uma casa. Só que, enquanto seguia pela entrada de carros, encontrou-se diante do que poderia ser definido muito bem como um castelo em miniatura.

Ela se perguntava quantos cômodos havia.

Rob parou o veículo em frente à porta e abriu-o para ela, que pegou a bolsa e o presente e saiu.

\- Obrigada, Rob. Eu aviso quando quiser voltar.

\- Claro, Felicity. – O guarda-costas balançou a cabeça.

Ela subiu os degraus até a porta. Por um momento fantasioso, achou que teria que bater com a aljava ou tocar um sino – e se divertiu com o pensamento –, porém logo achou uma campainha, bem moderna por sinal. Quem atendeu foi a empregada.

\- Oi! Bom dia! Sou a Felicity, eu vim para o aniversário do Oliver... Sr. Queen? Sr. Queen.

A mulher sorriu calorosamente.

\- Você deve ser a Srta. Smoak. Por favor, entre.

Felicity se viu num hall de entrada enorme, todo revestido de madeira. Intensos raios de luz natural entravam pelo vitral. Seria exagero dizer que ele era do tamanho do novo apartamento dela?

\- Quer que eu guarde suas coisas? – a empregada ofereceu.

\- Sim, por favor. Deixa só eu tirar meu celular. – Felicity pegou o objeto, colocou-o no bolso traseiro da calça e depois entregou a bolsa e o embrulho. – Muito obrigada, senhora, uh...

\- Raisa. Pode me chamar de Raisa.

\- Você é _a_ Raisa! Oliver já me falou de você. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme. – Nada de coisas ruins, juro. Eu só quis saber como ele fala russo.

\- E ele me falou de você. ~~~~

Felicity ficou surpresa por um segundo. Oliver falava dela para sua empregada mais querida?

A expressão doce continuava no rosto de Raisa.

\- A Sra. Queen e o Sr. Steele estão na sala de estar. Se puder me acompanhar. – disse.

Felicity seguiu a outra mulher. De repente, se deu conta de que estava prestes a conhecer a matriarca da família Queen. Por algum motivo, ficou nervosa. Ela conheceu magnatas poderosos – ela conheceu Bill Gates! E quando pensava nisso notava que ainda não se recuperara. – sem tremer nas bases, claro que conseguiria passar o dia com Moira Queen.

Walter prontamente se ergueu para cumprimentá-la, um sorriso simpático no rosto e a mão estendida.

\- Felicity, que prazer enfim recebê-la aqui.

\- Walter. Muito obrigada pelo convite. – ela apertou a mão dele.

Felicity se virou para Moira. A mulher a fitava com um olhar agradável, mas firme e um tanto calculista. As duas se cumprimentaram com um beijo na bochecha formal.

\- Srta. Smoak. É um prazer enfim conhecê-la.

\- O prazer é meu, Sra. Queen. Obrigada por me receber.

\- Seja bem-vinda. Por favor, se acomode. – Moira indicou os sofás.

Os três se sentaram. Felicity ocupou o sofá defronte ao casal.

\- Gostaria de algo para beber, Felicity? – Walter ofereceu.

\- Não por enquanto.

\- Li um artigo que saiu essa semana sobre você. – Moira disse. – A Rainha da Tecnologia, como chamaram.

\- Apenas um apelido bobo. Sabe, um pouco de sensacionalismo para vender. – Não era o primeiro que Felicity recebia.

\- Não tanto assim. A mais jovem CEO de uma empresa de tecnologia de tamanho sucesso do país. Não é qualquer pessoa que atinge tal. Ainda mais uma mulher, que infelizmente ainda tem que se provar mais do que o necessário no mundo de hoje.

Felicity ficou tímida como sempre ficava quando alguém lhe falava de suas conquistas. Moira estava admirando-a? _Wow_. Tinha a impressão de que isso não acontecia fácil.

\- Bem, obrigada.

\- Confesso que eu não li o artigo. – Walter falou.

\- Somos dois. – Felicity sorriu. – Meu assistente me avisou, mas nem pude dar muita atenção.

Felicity e Walter conversaram sobre negócios durante um tempo.

\- Então, cadê o aniversariante? – ela perguntou.

\- Deve estar terminando a corrida dele. – Moira informou. – Ele sempre gostou de correr pela floresta.

\- Venha, Felicity. Vamos te mostrar a propriedade. – disse Walter e se levantou.

Os três passearam por boa parte do primeiro andar e estavam se encaminhando para o exterior quando Thea Queen surgiu das escadas. Ela parou surpresa ao ver Felicity, mas logo se encaminhou a ela.

\- Você deve ser a Thea. – a CEO disse com um sorriso. – Eu sou...

\- Felicity. Eu sei quem você é! – O sorriso da garota foi maior do que Felicity esperava. –Você é incrível! Nossa, eu adoro o seu estilo. – Thea olhou para as roupas dela. – Adorei as botas!

\- Oh, ok. – Felicity não sabia o que dizer.

\- Desculpa, é que estudo moda, então sempre to de olho no guarda roupa das pessoas. – Thea olhou para a mãe e o padrasto. – Eu não sabia que _Felicity Smoak_ era uma das convidadas hoje.

\- Eu já fiz o convite a ela há um tempão. – Walter falou.

\- E eu queria cancelar por causa do aniversário do seu irmão, mas ele insistiu que eu viesse.

A cabeça de Thea voltou-se para ela imediatamente.

\- Sério? – O sorriso dela adquiriu uma conotação que Felicity não conseguiu captar. – Não sabia que vocês eram amigos.

\- Bem, você tem que confiar na pessoa que passa praticamente todo o dia com você. – a loira deu de ombros.

\- Roy está chegando? – Moira perguntou.

\- Quase. Ele tá a caminho. – a filha respondeu.

Os quatro saíram para o pátio externo. Felicity ficou impressionada. Após as escadas, um gramado verde se estendia até atingir o bosque. Por ser primavera, as flores todas brotaram e aqui e ali havia pontos coloridos, criando um mosaico que só a natureza conseguia.

Eles mal deram uns passos na grama quando um borrão surgiu das árvores. Oliver parou em frente a eles segundos depois.

\- Hey. – ele cumprimentou Felicity com a respiração ainda um pouco acelerada.

\- Oi, aniversariante! – ela exclamou sorridente. – Eu sei que tecnicamente seu aniversário já passou, mas hoje é a comemoração oficial, então vou continuar te chamando assim.

Ele deu mais um de seus sorrisos característicos. Os outros também foram afetados pela animação dela.

Felicity se esforçou para não notar o olhar dele completamente focado em si, mas Thea fez questão de notar.

\- Que bom que veio. Obrigado. – ele disse, e a irmã dessa vez notou a suavidade na voz, algo que ela não se lembrava de ter visto Oliver usar com mais ninguém na vida.

\- Eu tenho que te dar seu presente, não é?

\- Ah, eu também fiz a mesma coisa. – Thea riu. – Convenci os outros a só darem as coisas pra ele hoje.

Raisa apareceu e chamou os anfitriões.

\- Sr. Steele, o senhor tem uma ligação.

\- Desculpe, Felicity, parece que nosso passeio foi interrompido. – ele se virou para a convidada.

\- Ah. – Felicity realmente estava empolgada para continuar explorando.

\- Thea e Oliver podem continuar com ela, se quiserem. – Moira falou.

O celular de Thea vibrou em seu bolso e ela o pegou.

\- Na verdade, Roy acabou de chegar.

Thea, Moira e Walter se encaminharam de volta a casa.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Oliver perguntou ao ver Felicity seguir os outros.

Ela parou e olhou para trás.

\- Entrando?

\- Vamos lá, tem um caminho legal e rápido que dá pra conhecer bastante aqui.

Os dois rumaram para o bosque. O dia estava quente na medida do refrescante. O céu não estava cem por cento limpo e azul, mas os raios de sol que escapavam atingiam e aqueciam Felicity de forma agradável.

Havia caminhos bem marcados entre as árvores. Oliver tomou um deles. Os dois não falaram nada, os únicos sons eram dos ocasionais pássaros, da brisa e de folhas e galhos sendo pisoteadas por eles.

\- Se eu tivesse crescido aqui, com certeza teria me perdido. Hoje não porque, né, GPS. – ela falou.

\- Eu me perdi uma vez. Tinha sete anos, e era um dia frio. Se não me engano, fim do outono. Brincava que era um cavaleiro indo numa missão.

\- Para salvar a princesa? – Felicity não conseguiu se conter.

\- Salvar um companheiro cavaleiro que tinha se perdido porque seu cavalo ficou doente. Pensava que já andei o suficiente para saber onde tava indo. Depois que cansei, fui voltar. Não consegui. Fiquei andando e andando até que o medo começou a tomar conta de mim, especialmente quando o sol começou a baixar e um vento forte a correr. Quando meu pai me achou, eu só sabia chorar. Fui salvar meu amigo imaginário e quem precisou de salvamento fui eu. Grande cavaleiro que eu era.

Felicity riu com gosto. Não deixou de notar que ele nunca falava tanto, muito menos para compartilhar algo de seu passado. A ternura encheu seu coração ao pensar em Oliver criança.

\- Não se preocupa, você é um guarda-costas muito melhor do que um cavaleiro.

\- Esse guarda-costas conseguiria salvar a princesa?

Ela o olhou pelo canto do olho.

\- Sim. E a mim, embora eu não seja uma princesa.

\- Mas é uma rainha.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram acusatoriamente.

\- Você leu o artigo. – ele deu de ombros em confissão. – Certo. Vamos esperar que essa rainha aqui nunca precise de salvamento.

\- Mas se precisar, saiba que vou estar lá. E vou ter sucesso nessa missão.

Felicity ficou sem palavras. Inspirou com calma, querendo impedir que o agito dentro de si subisse. Inevitavelmente o fantasma, a lembrança do frenesi que tomou seu corpo na boate voltou, ainda mais quando se deu conta do calor que emanava dele por ele estar bem ali ao seu lado.

Estavam sozinhos, dessa vez de verdade. Aquele era mais um _momento_? Se sim, _por que raios_ ela continuava se enfiando neles? Mas era mais uma vez o magnetismo de Oliver em ação.

\- Depois eu aprendi que, se você não sair das trilhas marcadas, é bem difícil se perder. – ele falou, tirando-a de suas divagações.

Ainda bem que um deles era compenetrado.

Eles continuaram caminhando. Oliver mostrou a trilha que dava a uma casa na árvore que teve.

\- Por favor, me diz que ela continua inteira! – ela exclamou animada, sua confusão por seus possíveis sentimentos por ele evaporando enfim. Chegou até mesmo a saltitar. Imaginou como seria a casa que ele teria.

\- Se ainda existe, tá aos pedaços. Não vamos lá. – Oliver disse sério e categórico.

\- Você não tem graça. – ela revirou os olhos.

Oliver a levou a um riacho. Era lindo, parecia saído de um filme ou livro de ficção. Felicity se aproximou para molhar as mãos. A margem estava coberta por um fino filme escorregadio de musgo. Ela acabou derrapando e teria caído se os reflexos absurdos de Oliver não o tivessem feito se mexer. Ele a segurou pela cintura.

\- Cuidado. – A voz suave dele saiu num sussurro, tão próxima ao ouvido dela que ela sentiu o hálito dele fazendo cócegas em sua pele.

O pulso de Felicity acelerou. As mãos grandes seguravam-na com firmeza, os dedos pressionados, um deles calhou de se posicionar bem no mísero espaço de pele onde a blusa ergueu-se e separou-se da calça. Nunca estivera tão consciente daquele ponto. Seus braços estavam caídos ao lado deu seu corpo sem saber o que fazer. Sentiu o cheiro suado dele, que deveria tê-la repelido, mas o efeito foi contrário. Cometeu o erro de olhar para o lado e viu a cabeça dele inclinada na direção dela.

Mais próximo do que jamais estivera.

Tanto que Felicity via os riscos em tons de azul das íris dele, a gota rolando por sua têmpora, os detalhes dos traços fortes do rosto, dos pelos da barba curta, os lábios _bem ali_.

E no segundo seguinte não havia dúvidas de que ela queria beijá-lo.

Os pensamentos sumiram da mente de Felicity. A confusão de antes parecia nunca ter existido.

Um, dois, três... Os segundos foram passando. Ou pelo menos foi o que parecia a Felicity. A expressão de Oliver era calma, mas ela não a leu além disso. Ele não demonstrava querer o mesmo que ela.

Também não demonstrava vontade de se afastar.

Uma brisa correu pelo local, eriçando os pelos do braço dela; seus nervos já estavam sensíveis por causa do homem. A sanidade veio junto. Felicity pôs a mão sobre uma das dele, ignorando a sensação do contato, e deu um tapa de leve.

\- Obrigada. – disse e tomou impulso para se afastar. Oliver a soltou sem cerimônia.

Ela deu mais dois passos para a margem e se agachou, mergulhando as mãos no riacho. A água era cristalina e temperatura fria serviu para trazê-la de volta ao normal completamente. Felicity deu até uma bebericada.

O tempo todo Oliver a observava atentamente. Contudo não tinha o mesmo peso do momento fervoroso da semana passada.

\- Não sei nem se podia fazer isso. – ela disse, se virando para trás.

\- Nunca matou ninguém. E a nascente não é tão distante daqui.

Ela se levantou com cuidado e voltou para o lado dele.

\- Péssima escolha de sapato para andar no mato. – falou para terminar de aliviar a tensão.

\- Nem tanto.

A caminhada continuou.

\- Só falta você me dizer que também tem um lago por perto. Porque, se tiver, devo dizer que você praticamente cresceu em Hogwarts.

Oliver riu. Ela sentiu um afago no peito ao ouvir o som agradável reverberando pelo ambiente. Adoraria ouvi-lo mais vezes.

\- Só me falta a varinha. E, se fosse, eu nem teria sobrevivido quando me perdi aqui, afinal, seria a Floresta Proibida, com todas as criaturas místicas selvagens...

 _Ai meu Deus, ele gostava de Harry Potter?_ O lado _geek_ de Felicity se alvoroçou.

\- Claro. Qualquer pessoa decente gosta. – ele disse, e ela percebeu que tinha falado em voz alta.

Ela não sabia como reagir a essa nova informação. Teve que se segurar para não começar a tagarelar porque poderia ficar falando de Harry Potter pelo resto do dia.

Melhor do que ficar pensando nele como mais de um amigo.

\- Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. – ele confessou. – Mas parece. Ainda mais porque a casa tem passagens.

\- Passagens? Tipo, _secretas_? – ela estava embasbacada. Honestamente, Oliver bem que podia não incentivá-la.

\- Mais como atalhos. E cantos.

Felicity se perguntou o que queria dizer até lembrar que um dia ele foi um conquistador sem escrúpulos. Óbvio que ele aproveitou os _cantos_ da casa para ficar de amassos com meninas. Ou para transar. A cabeça fértil dela logo a colocou num dos cantos com _ele_.

_Cala. A. Boca._

Felicity estava num estado irrequieto como nunca antes. Suas emoções subiam e desciam com mais picos que uma curva de sinal difuso.

Eles passaram em mais alguns pontos antes de o circuito chegar ao final. Saíram novamente nos fundos da mansão, mas mais longe, num local diferente. Felicity olhou ao redor e viu um ponto cinza destoante da paisagem.

\- O que é aquilo?

\- É o túmulo do meu pai. – Oliver respondeu num tom sério e profundo.

Felicity o olhou de esguelha. A expressão dele se fechou. Arrependeu-se de ter falado algo e acabado com a descontração do passeio.

\- Desculpa. Não queria te chatear.

Oliver balançou a cabeça e incrivelmente curvou a boca num pequeno sorriso, mesmo que ainda um pouco forçado.

\- Sem problema. Foi há anos.

Eles cruzaram o gramado e subiram as escadas do pátio.

\- Ah, tem outro lugar que aposto que você vai gostar. – ele disse de repente, e o tom dele deixou Felicity curiosa.

Oliver entrou na casa, Felicity o seguiu enquanto ele tomava uma entrada próxima à cozinha. Havia uma escada que descia para escuridão.

\- Ok, eu vi filmes o suficiente para saber que todo castelo de pedra tem passagens secretas e masmorras, mas eu não fico confortável com a ideia de conhecer masmorras de verdade.

Ele abafou uma risada, balançou a cabeça de leve e começou a descer os degraus.

\- Não faria isso com você. – ele parou e virou-se para ela. – Confia em mim?

Felicity olhou fundo nos olhos e seu rosto tranquilo. Ela recebeu a pergunta com mais seriedade do que necessário, suas emoções se manifestando de novo.

\- Com a minha vida. – respondeu sem conter a profundidade na voz. Não havia frase mais real.

Ela desceu atrás dele. Mal tocou chão quando as luzes se acenderam.

\- Wow! – ela exclamou surpresa e boquiaberta.

Estavam na adega da mansão. O local combinava o clássico e o moderno, mesclava madeira e pedra e era vasto, dividindo-se em ambientes. Na entrada havia um balcão e uma estante com várias taças e outros tipos de copos.

\- É exatamente como eu imaginei. – Felicity falou em voz alta sem perceber. Nem percebeu Oliver franzindo a testa em confusão.

Ela tomou a dianteira e deu uns passos para dentro do local.

\- Isso é tipo a Disney para adultos. – ela parou e olhou para ele. Oliver soltou mais um Sorriso.

\- Aqui não tem só vinhos, como outras bebidas também. – ele voltou a andar e ela foi atrás. – Essa parte do começo foi reformada há algum tempo, mas lá trás tem uma parte praticamente intocável.

\- Ok, posso tocar alguns? – ela perguntou sem se conter.

\- Mas é claro.

Felicity se divertiu pegando garrafas de vinho. Havia de vários tipos, locais e épocas. Alguns estavam cobertos por poeira. Ele se entreteve vendo-a entretida.

\- Como é que sua família sabe o que tem aqui?

\- Não sabemos.

\- Que calúnia. Eu com certeza já teria criado um sistema de identificação e localização. – O olhar de Felicity se perdeu por um momento.

\- Você tá imaginando como faria, não é? – Oliver quebrou o silêncio. Ela deu de ombros e pôs a garrafa de volta. – Não seria você se não imaginasse.

Um arrepio ao percorrer ao lembrar como as palavras eram semelhantes à última mensagem que ele lhe mandou no fim de semana passado.

Oliver a levou até um canto. As garrafas eram definitivamente mais antigas, o pó que as cobria, mais grosso.

\- Aqui era onde eu queria te mostrar.

Felicity esperou enquanto ele vasculhava os suportes. Ela não conseguiu deixar de analisar o gesto dele. Se não o conhecesse, acharia que ele só estava mostrando a adega para impressioná-la e seduzi-la. Mas óbvio que isso não era verdade, Oliver sabia que ela gostava de vinhos e queria diverti-la. E ela estava feliz lá.

Ele se virou para ela e se aproximou dela com um sorriso. Em suas mãos havia uma garrafa antiga.

\- Não! – ela soltou ao reconhecer. – Isso é o...?

\- Seu futuro presente de aniversário. – ele disse.

Felicity contemplou o Lafite-Rothschild nas mãos dele como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Oliver a observava com um sorriso. Ela esticou a própria mão para pegar o objeto, mas ele esticou o braço para o alto, tirando-o do alcance dela.

\- Quantos anos você fez, doze? – Felicity revirou os olhos.

\- Só to te dando uma prévia. – ele falou.

\- Você sabe que posso usar meus novos golpes para pegar isso de você.

\- Tente. – O sorriso de Oliver era zombeteiro.

Felicity bufou. Ainda assim, teimosa, ela ainda tentou golpeá-lo. Rápido como um borrão, Oliver a bloqueou, segurando seu pulso. Ela tentou usar a outra mão, mas nada feito. Ele a empurrou delicadamente contra a pilastra que havia no meio, desarmando-a completamente e tirando o ar de seus pulmões.

\- Só uma dica: não diga às pessoas que você vai atacá-las.

\- Isso foi só um treino.

\- Então tenho que te treinar mais. – Ele baixou a garrafa, mas continuava prendendo-a.

Lá estava ela de novo entre Oliver e uma superfície sólida.

E lá estava ela de novo não achando ruim como deveria.

Os dois se encararam longamente.

Um barulho longínquo os fez se afastarem. Felicity sentiu como se tivesse despertado de um transe.

Oliver voltou onde achara o vinho.

\- Diga “até breve”. – ele brincou.

\- Não acredito que vou ser capaz de sair daqui sem isso. – ela comentou.

Ele guardou a garrafa. Os dois voltavam para a entrada.

\- Me diz que a gente vai tomar algum desses no jantar. – Felicity mudou de assunto.

\- Nada acertado, mas se quiser, pode escolher. Seja a sommelier do dia. – ele piscou para ela.

\- Ai meu Deus, agora não sei o que fazer. São tantos!

Felicity acabou escolhendo um tinto e um branco, ambos secos. Eles retornaram à entrada e pararam de súbito ao encontrarem a origem do barulho: ninguém menos que Tommy.

\- Olá, vocês dois. – ele falou, o canto da boca retorcido num sorriso que Felicity falhou em ver como maroto.

Mesmo com as garrafas, ela foi até ele e o abraçou. Ele foi tomado pela surpresa por um segundo, porém logo tratou de corresponder. Oliver apenas os observava em silêncio. Eles se soltaram, e Tommy foi cumprimentar o melhor amigo com um aperto de mão e um tapa nas costas.

\- Então, o que estavam fazendo aqui embaixo? – perguntou ainda sorrindo.

\- Oliver estava me mostrando a Disney. – Felicity indicou o arredor com os braços.

Tommy arregalou os olhos por frações de segundo, mirou o olhar de um para outro, como se procurasse algo, e mesmo não encontrando não conseguiu conter a língua afiada:

\- Ah, a versão para maiores de dezoito. Espero que tenha sido tão mágico quanto a de verdade. – Ele teve a cara de pau de dar uma piscadela.

Felicity franziu o cenho, confusa. Já Oliver tinha uma ideia do que o amigo deixou subentendido, mas não estava muito propenso a aceitar.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Tommy? – disparou antes que o outro falasse ainda mais besteiras. Sentiu que seu nível paciência com o melhor amigo deu uma drástica queda nos últimos dias.

Se Oliver fosse honesto consigo mesmo, perceberia que isso aconteceu desde a ida de Felicity e Tommy ao lounge bar.

\- Vim pegar bebidas. Tô pensando em fazer uns drinques para nós. – ele olhou para Felicity. – E pelo visto você também.

\- Ah, é pro jantar. – ela balançou as garrafas. – Mas super topo drinques para agora. O que tem em mente?

\- Margaritas. Se bem que depois que vi esse rum aqui – Tommy pegou a garrafa. – acho que uma rodada de mojitos também cai bem.

\- Rum? Melhor esconder isso daquela ali. – Oliver abriu um sorrisinho, lançando um olhar provocador a Felicity, que respondeu bufando adoravelmente.

\- E eu não sei? – disse Tommy.

E sabia mesmo, Oliver se deu conta com estranho desconforto. Às vezes esquecia que houve mais gente na Verdant além dele e Felicity.

Quem poderia culpá-lo quando em cena houve um vestido preto como aquele?

Os três subiram de volta ao andar principal, apenas Oliver não carregava nada. Foram à cozinha.

\- Agora que notei. Por que você tá com roupa de malhar? – seu melhor amigo perguntou.

\- Tava correndo. E aí Felicity chegou e fui mostrar a propriedade a ela. – Oliver passou pelos dois sem sequer olhá-los. – Acho que é melhor eu tomar um banho e ficar descente para os convidados. – explicou.

\- Então ponha um short de banho. – Tommy largou as garrafas na bancada da ilha e se virou para ele. – Dei a ideia de todos irmos pra piscina. Ou a hidromassagem. O que cada um quiser. Eu já vim pronto. – e indicou sua bermuda.

Naquele momento, Thea entrou no recinto.

\- Você nem é interesseiro. – ela o cutucou com o cotovelo e depois se virou para o irmão. – Mas essa é a ideia. Mamãe e Walter já subiram para se trocarem. Sorte que o Roy já tem algumas mudas aqui.

\- Ah. Terei que ficar de fora dessa. – Felicity lamentou. – Não sabia disso. Não trouxe roupa de banho.

\- Besteira. Aposto que os Queen têm roupas para os convidados.

\- Pior que temos mesmo. – Thea falou. – Eu também posso te emprestar um biquíni, se quiser. Ficar de fora é que você não vai.

\- Contanto que esteja tudo devidamente higienizado. – Felicity não se segurou.

Thea riu.

\- Pode ter certeza disso. – ela piscou.

\- Então vamos. – a CEO falou animada.

Oliver não sabia explicar por que sentiu a tranquilidade e a descontração do passeio embotar quando Tommy apareceu.

Também não deixou de notar os sorrisos trocados entre o melhor amigo e Felicity. Parecia que a relação dos dois se desenvolveu ainda mais rápida que a dele com a CEO e num nível diferente.

E, acima de tudo, Oliver não sabia por que pensava tanto nisso enquanto se jogava uma chuveirada rápida e trocava a roupa esportiva por um short.

Rumava para a piscina quando Raisa o interrompeu com um convidado. Era Barry Allen, perito criminal da SCPD. Eles se conheceram na época do ressurgimento da morte de Robert e devido justamente ao caso. Eles formaram uma relação cordial que inesperadamente se tornou uma amizade sólida após o fechamento do caso. Barry era completamente diferente de Oliver: um nerd risonho que conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo extrovertido e um tanto socialmente inapto – mas alguém podia argumentar que o próprio Oliver se tornou algo assim após retornar a Starling –, para lá de inteligente e um ótimo profissional. Os dois tinham um tipo de amizade em que não se falavam todo o dia, mas que estariam lá pelo outro sempre que precisassem.

\- Oi, Oliver! Feliz aniversário! De novo. – Barry o cumprimentou.

\- Obrigado, Barry. E obrigado, Raisa. Deixa que eu o levo. – Oliver disse à mulher, que sorriu, assentiu e se afastou.

\- Devo dizer que se não fosse por ela eu estaria vagando até agora por aí. Talvez caísse por um portal para outra época ou algo assim. – Barry falou. Oliver franziu o cenho. – É a primeira vez que venho aqui.

\- Bem, estão todos na piscina.

Os dois começaram a andar.

\- É, sua irmã mandou mensagem. Sorte que eu já vim de bermuda. Hoje fez um calor agradável.

Eles chegaram à piscina. Moira, Walter e Roy já estavam dentro d'água. Nenhum sinal ainda de Felicity e Thea.

\- Barry! E aí, cara? – Tommy foi o primeiro a vê-los e ir até eles. Ele estava fora, carregando duas jarras. Deixou uma delas sobre a mesa onde Oliver jogou sua camisa, e cumprimentou Barry com um aperto de mão e um tapinha nas costas. O perito criminal sorriu e retribuiu o gesto.

\- O que é isso? – Barry perguntou, indicando as jarras.

\- Margaritas. Acabei de fazer. Não é porque fiz, mas estão perfeitas.

Oliver pegou uma cerveja no bar, colocou na borda e mergulhou na água. Barry falou com os outros antes de entrar também.

\- Parabéns, Oliver! – Roy disse assim que ele emergiu. Ele agradeceu. – Onde está Thea?

\- Subiu com Felicity para ver roupa de banho pra ela. – Oliver de repente se deu conta de que veria Felicity de biquíni. Seus dedos se contorceram embaixo d'água. – Daqui a pouco devem estar chegando.

Tommy, que foi ao bar pegar copos para servir os drinques, aproximou-se da borda.

\- Ok, família, quem quer um caprichado do Tommy? Aproveitem minha boa vontade agora porque quero mergulhar também!

O closet de Thea mais parecia uma boutique. Felicity não conseguiu deixar de ficar chocada. E também um pouco acanhada, pois a jovem Queen foi além de simpática com ela e acabou não lhe oferecendo uma das roupas de visitantes, mas um dos seus próprios biquínis. Era um conjunto com estampa azul marinho e bege. ~~~~

\- Pode ficar com ele. Comprei online, botei uma vez para experimentar e não ficou bom em mim, mas acho que vai ficar maravilhoso em você. – disse jogando o biquíni para Felicity. Ela notou que era de grife e não pôde deixar de ficar surpresa com a facilidade que a outra se desfazia de peças caras como aquelas.

Thea também lhe emprestou um par de chinelos – as duas calçavam quase o mesmo – e uma saída de praia longa e estampada.

\- Para não molhar as próprias roupas.

Por insistência da outra, Felicity trocou de roupa no banheiro dela. Ao sair, Thea exclamou:

\- Ficou incrível!

\- Bom, a estudante de moda sabe o que faz, não é. – disse ainda sem graça.

Felicity só pôs a saída de praia porque não estava confortável com andar pela casa só de roupa de banho. As duas chegaram à área da piscina, que era tão suntuosa quanto o resto da casa. A hidromassagem era praticamente acoplada à piscina, e no momento estava vazia.

Moira, Walter, Oliver e dois homens – um rapaz que só podia ser Roy, o namorado de Thea, e o outro que lhe parecia... familiar? – já estavam na água.

Tommy distribuía as margaritas quando Thea e Felicity chegaram.

\- Eu quero uma! – a jovem Queen exclamou. Ela chamou atenção de todos para as duas.

\- É pra já! E para a futura comandante suprema do mundo corporativo? – Tommy olhou para Felicity, que abafou uma risada e revirou os olhos.

\- Manda. Quero ver se é bom mesmo nessa arte como gosta de se gabar.

Felicity tirou a saída de praia e a colocou numa cadeira.

\- Sou bom em várias artes, minha cara Smoak. – Tommy disse charmoso. Ele olhou sem pudor para ela, mas ela sabia que os gracejos e os flertes exagerados e inofensivos eram parte da extravagância dele. Na verdade ela gostava bastante de Tommy. – Caramba! To começando a pensar em fazer ioga também.

Ele deixou os copos delas junto aos outros próximos à borda onde o melhor amigo e Barry estava. Barry admirou da maneira comum e respeitável que todo homem deveria fazer com uma mulher bonita. Oliver, por sua vez, embora notasse o exagero do amigo, propositalmente não olhava mais para ela, como se a chegada dela não fosse nada demais.

Thea sentou na borda e pulou para dentro, propositalmente quase acertando o namorado, enquanto Felicity contornou a piscina entrou pela escada, perto de onde o casal anfitrião estava, e foi até os meninos. Por sorte já vira Oliver sem camisa, senão com certeza teria passado alguma vergonha. Ela prendeu o cabelo num coque alto e bagunçado, então parou e franziu a testa para Barry, que a espelhou.

\- Vocês se conhecem? – Oliver perguntou ao notá-los.

\- Mais ou menos. – Barry respondeu.

\- Eu acho que o vi pelos corredores da delegacia umas poucas vezes. Você conhece o Detetive Thawne, não é? Ou a namorada dele, Iris? Ou o parceiro dele, Malone? – Felicity perguntou.

\- Trabalho bastante com os detetives.

Felicity se colocou na borda entre Barry e Oliver e pegou a margarita.

\- Bom, então oficialmente... Felicity Smoak. – ela falou, virando-se para Barry.

\- Hoje em dia não tem como não saber quem você é. – ele deu uma risadinha, que ela o espelhou. Oliver não riu. – Barry... Allen.

Ela tomou um gole. Estava perfeitamente equilibrado. Tinha que admitir que Tommy era habilidoso quanto a drinques. Claro que ela não diria em voz alta; ele não precisava de um ego ainda mais inflado.

\- Então, como vocês se conheceram? – Seus olhos alternavam entre os dois homens.

\- Foi há uns três anos. Nós, uh... – Barry olhou para o amigo, e Felicity logo soube a verdade.

\- Foi na época do caso do meu pai. – Oliver disse num tom diplomático, e ela teve sua confirmação.

De repente, água levantou e um pouco molhou Felicity. Era Tommy mergulhando.

\- Mas que droga, Merlyn! Eu não estava a fim de molhar o cabelo! – exclamou para ele assim que emergiu e nadou até eles.

\- E você molhou a bebida. – Thea disse se aproximando deles, agarrada a Roy por um braço e com a margarita em outra.

\- Nem é exagerada, huh Thea? – ele disse. – E, qual é, Smoak, você tá aqui pra se divertir. – Ele respingou mais água nela. Por sorte ela já tinha baixado o copo.

Felicity lhe lançou um olhar afiado. Oliver não segurou um sorriso. Ela e Roy se apresentaram oficialmente.

\- Aliás, todo mundo levanta o copo. Tá na hora do brinde. – falou Thea. – Mãe! Walter! – gritou para o outro lado, e eles a seguiram. Depois ela olhou para Oliver. – Ao aniversariante. Ao melhor irmão que alguém pode ter. Sou abençoada por ter você na minha vida, Ollie. E eu tenho certeza que seus amigos também partilham do mesmo sentimento.

Todos exclamaram animados e, aqueles que puderam, bateram os copos e as garrafas. Assim que beberam um gole, Thea soltou o namorado e abraçou o irmão.

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo, Speedy. – ele sussurrou e beijou a cabeça dela.

\- _Aff_ , tinha que falar isso em público. Amo menos agora. – ela o soltou e nadou para trás.

Oliver abafou uma risada.

Thea e Roy resolveram apostar corrida para cruzar o comprimento da piscina. Tommy não tardou a se juntar, e Barry também logo seguiu. Logo a atmosfera foi preenchida por exclamações, risadas e água voando.

\- Olha as crianças. Você não vai não? – Felicity se virou para Oliver, que estava meio afastado da borda só com a cabeça de fora, e pôs o copo no chão após mais um gole. – Não me diga que um ex Forças Especiais não sabe nadar.

Oliver abriu seu costumeiro sorriso.

\- Eu sei, mas nunca fui fã de natação. E você?

\- Só sei o suficiente para não me afogar. – ela deu de ombros. – Quer dizer, por um tempo, né. Porque se eu me ver numa situação onde não consigo nadar, só flutuar, uma hora eu entro em pânico e aí não consigo mais flutuar...

A final do “campeonato” ficou entre Barry e Roy, e quem levou foi o namorado de Thea.

\- Agora me chamem de Rei da Piscina.

\- Cala a boca. – Thea pulou sobre ele para tentar afogá-lo.

Pouco tempo depois, duas pessoas novas chegaram. Diggle e Lyla.

\- Já tá todo mundo se divertindo, huh? – ele disse parando próximo à piscina após cumprimentar todos brevemente.

\- Oi, John, Lyla. – Thea nadou até eles. – Achei que trariam Sara.

\- Ela ficou com meus pais. Por isso só estamos chegando agora. – Diggle esclareceu.

\- Ah, tava doida pra vê-la. – Thea lamentou. Ela adorava bebês. – Entrem, entrem! Me digam que receberam minha mensagem.

O casal logo também ficou só de roupa de banhou e entrou, indo onde Oliver e Felicity estavam, agora junto a Moira e Walter; os CEOs estavam engajados numa discussão. Eles parabenizaram Oliver.

O tempo passou tranquilo com o clima de diversão. Tommy teve que sair da água para mais uma jarra, só que dessa vez de mojito. Felicity ficou se controlando e bebeu devagar apenas dois copos, um de cada drinque. Ficar bêbada logo quando ainda tinha o resto do dia pela frente – e ainda na casa da família de seu guarda-costas – não ia dar certo.

Oliver se esforçou para não olhar. Mas Felicity deu a volta e desceu pela escada, e ele foi surpreendido pela visão dela. Seus olhos inevitavelmente recaíram sobre ela. Não foi capaz de desviar.

E aí ele teve que se esforçar para não demonstrar reação, para manter-se aparentemente imperturbável.

Ele admirou Felicity, sem que tivesse muito controle na decisão. Contemplou principalmente as pernas torneadas desaparecendo na água e as curvas sinuosas que desenhavam seu quadril e cintura. Havia uma leve definição nos músculos que ele não esperava, em especial a dos superiores. Devia ser a ioga, ela não treinou luta o suficiente para isso.

O corpo dela era uma obra de arte.

Oliver ainda a olhava, aliás. Agora Felicity estava na hidromassagem junto com Tommy e Barry. A conversa fluía entre os três com a maior facilidade do mundo. Ele notava como os homens pareciam cativados por ela.

Barry e Felicity eram muito parecidos. Uma voz no fundo da mente de Oliver lhe sussurrou isso assim que viu o amigo mais cedo, porém foi facilmente ignorada.

Não mais.

Os dois podiam não se conhecer muito bem antes, mas o dia de hoje definitivamente mudou isso. Eles tinham muito em comum: eram inteligentes, tinham gostos semelhantes em termos de cultura, a personalidade adorável e carismática, e Barry sempre entendia as referências pop da CEO e por vezes – Oliver notou pela primeira vez – ele também descarregava a falar – o que era meio irritante, para falar a verdade.

Só não era irritante quando Felicity o fazia.

Oliver não conseguia identificar o _nó_ se formando dentro dele. Ele estava confuso. Era um sentimento tão desconhecido dele, tão irracional, tão inesperado, ainda mais por se tratar _dela_...

\- Ollie, você tá legal? – Thea o despertou.

Ele se virou para ela.

\- Eu to bem. – respondeu.

Thea parecia desconfiada.

\- Você fechou a cara. Ficou mais sério que o normal. Parece que vai afogar alguém. – disse.

Ele levou a garrafa a boca, mas nada veio. Conteve um grunhido.

\- A cerveja acabou. – falou à irmã como se fosse alguma explicação.

Oliver precisava de mais. Saiu da piscina.

\- Hey, pega mais um pouco para mim? – veio a voz da hidromassagem. Ele se virou. Era Felicity, que estendia o copo para fora da banheira.

Ele não soube dizer por que não conseguiu dizer “não”. Foi até lá e pegou o copo.

\- Ele é o aniversariante. Você que deveria estar pegando as coisas para ele. – disse Barry num tom divertido. Ela jogou água nele em resposta e depois se virou para Oliver.

\- Eu juro que pegaria, mas é que eu já fiquei mal acostumada com esses jatos... – Felicity comprimiu os lábios numa expressão adorável. – Ei, e na volta por que você não entra aqui também? Até agora não te vi aqui.

Quando Oliver voltou com as bebidas, ele entrou na banheira – _afinal, era a casa dele, era a festa dele_ – e se acomodou no lugar ao lado de Felicity. Ela e os amigos prontamente o incluíram na conversa, mas vez ou outra eles faziam referência a momentos anteriores. E ele acabou sentindo uma pequena satisfação quando os outros dois homens saíram, deixando somente ele e Felicity.

\- Agora temos os jatos só para nós. – ela disse trocando de lugar para ficar em frente a ele. Depois se espalhou e afundou ainda mais na água para aproveitar os tais jatos. Ela deitou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro que deixou Oliver tenso por um segundo. – Isso é relaxante demais. Eu não sei como sua família não vive aqui dentro.

\- Porque não é recomendável ficar muito tempo aqui? – ele ofereceu.

\- Eu teria problemas então se tivesse uma banheira dessas. Sorte que não tenho espaço para isso. A minha nova já uma grande tentação.

Felicity ficou um instante curtindo. Oliver não conseguiu deixar de observá-la. Ela abriu os olhos.

\- Já foi a Budapeste? Sempre quis ir porque lá é conhecido pelas casas termais.

\- Um dos poucos lugares que não fui. E eu não sabia dessa fama da cidade.

\- Eu descobri vendo um programa desses de viagem de bobeira porque não tinha nada mais interessante passando.

\- Bom... Acabou que foi interessante.

Felicity continuava só com a cabeça para fora.

\- Pensei que não fosse molhar o cabelo. – ele disse divertido ao ver fios dourados se remexendo dentro da água.

\- Ah, bem, Tommy já fez questão de batizá-lo. E eu to me convencendo que lavar em casa vai compensar por isso aqui. Aliás...

Ela se afastou da borda e foi para o meio da banheira. Soltou o cabelo, que caiu numa cortina dourada, e mergulhou completamente pela primeira vez. Quando emergiu, o olhar fixo nele tinha um brilho travesso.

\- Vem. – Felicity o puxou pelo braço, e ele acabou indo sem que seu corpo comandasse ou sequer cogitasse resistir, ficando bem de frente a ela.

Oliver mergulhou, e ela fez o acompanhou. Subiram e foi só então que ela o soltou. Eles trocaram um riso abafado, e só esse momento já foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se esquecer de seus sentimentos conflitantes de mais cedo.

\- Ok, quem ta a fim de uma sinuca? – Felicity perguntou.

Após a piscina, a comemoração migrou para o salão de jogos – _é claro_ que havia um salão de jogos na mansão. Walter, Moira, Diggle e Lyla foram direto para a mesa de carteado. Tommy se virou para ela com um sorriso.

\- Eu! – E depois se virou para o melhor amigo. – Vamos, cara? Faz um tempo que não jogo em dupla.

Felicity jurou que os olhos de Oliver brilharam quando ele olhou para ela e a viu como sua adversária.

\- Ah, então você acha que consegue me vencer? – Ela deu dois passos na direção dele e cruzou os braços. Um sorriso maroto pintava sua boca.

\- Eu tenho certeza. – ele disse também deixando escapar um sorriso.

\- Quero vê-lo tentar.

\- Pois vai. – Ele foi à mesa.

\- Prepare para se decepcionar, Oliver. Não é porque é seu aniversário que vou ser legal com você. – Ela o acompanhou.

\- Ele é muito bom. – disse Tommy atrás deles.

\- Eu também sou. – Ela piscou para os dois, o que era fofo, pois Felicity não sabia piscar direito. – Agora só preciso de uma dupla.

\- Alguém falou em sinuca? – Thea apareceu ao lado deles.

\- Espero que seja boa, Thea.

\- Eu vinha pra cá escondida quando criança e jogava sozinha. Foi assim que aprendi. – revelou a caçula Queen. – Isso vai ser legal. Garotas contra garotos.

\- Sim! – Felicity exclamou animada.

Tommy organizou as bolas na mesa. Cada um pegou um taco.

\- Acho que o aniversariante deve começar. – Tommy anunciou.

Ninguém discordou. O jogo iniciou. Uma bola amarela encaçapada por Oliver determinou a cor da dupla masculina. As bolas vermelhas então ficaram sob responsabilidade das meninas.

Todos ficaram surpresos com o quão boa Felicity era no jogo, menos Oliver. Devia saber que aquele cérebro único dela a tornaria muito boa. Ele também estava levemente frustrado porque a habilidade dela era equiparável à sua. A dele vinha de suas profissões, já a dela...

\- Geometria. – explicou Barry, que, junto com Roy, era um espectador. – É tudo uma questão de geometria.

\- Exatamente. – Felicity concordou e se virou. – Alguém que me entende. – E abriu um sorrisinho para ele.

Oliver errou a próxima tacada por milímetros. Sua expressão se fechou por um segundo.

\- Algum problema, Tenente? – ela falou, voltando-se novamente para a mesa. – A mão suou? Escorregou? Não sabe manusear um taco?

Ele ergueu o tronco e mirou um olhar firme nela, embarcando na dela.

\- Eu sei manusear um taco como poucos.

 _Espera... Quê?_ Era só sua mente fértil interpretando além do que devia, Felicity disse a si mesma. Mesmo assim ela ficou sem palavras por um instante.

\- E você, _Srta. Smoak_? – ele continuou a provocação, aplicando o tom que sempre usava com aquelas palavras, e a CEO se agitou por dentro. _Filho da puta._

\- Claro que sei usar um taco. Não viu todas as bolas que derrubei? – ela conseguiu falar.

E era verdade. Embora os meninos estivessem na frente, por causa de Felicity elas estavam logo atrás.

\- Não o suficiente para estar ganhando. – Oliver encostou o taco no chão, apoiando-se na parte de cima dele com as duas mãos. Ele permanecia fitando-a.

\- Ainda. – Felicity sorriu marota.

\- Então vem aqui mostrar de verdade o que você sabe. – O desgraçado a chamou com o dedo da mesma maneira que no dia do treino, um sorriso com aquela maldita covinha escapando.

Ela circulou a mesa em direção a ele. Já iria para lá mesmo fazer a jogada, visto a distribuição das bolas. Só que Oliver não saiu do lugar, e ele permaneceu bem ao lado dela quando ela parou onde queria e analisou a mesa.

\- Tá meio complicado, huh? – ele falou. – Um errinho e você encosta numa amarela.

O braço dele roçava no dela, e continuou quando ela inclinou-se, preparando o taco.

\- Não sou você. – ela devolveu, olhando para cima, para ele.

E Felicity usou a geometria para sair do aperto. Fez a tacada, sua bola colidiu com a lateral da mesa, depois foi para o outro lado, bateu em outra bola e ainda conseguiu encaçapá-la.

Tommy não deixou de ficar impressionado. Thea gargalhou.

\- Toma essa, Ollie! – exclamou.

Felicity se ajeitou e se virou para Oliver. Os dois estavam bem no espaço pessoal do outro.

\- Você estava dizendo...? – ela falou. – Acho que isso nos deixa empatados.

\- O jogo não acabou. – Oliver falou.

Mas não demorou muito para que acabasse. Thea e Felicity acabaram virando e ganhando.

Embora estivesse verdadeiramente se divertindo, Oliver não conseguiu deixar de se sentir incomodado por um segundo. A CEO o viu apertando os lábios.

\- Meu Deus, achei alguém tão competitivo quanto você! Ou mais! – Tommy dizia rindo.

Felicity foi até Oliver e o cutucou bem delicada com o taco.

\- Disse que não conseguia me vencer.

\- Paramos de jogar por acaso? – ele perguntou.

\- Você sim. É a vez de Barry e Roy. Seja um bom perdedor e saia da mesa.

\- Vença esses dois. Quero minha revanche. – Oliver deitou o taco sobre a mesa. – Ainda vou ganhar você, Felicity.

Ela inspirou com dificuldade. _Droga._

A nova partida terminou com a segunda vitória das meninas, embora tenha sido mais tranquila que a primeira. E também porque Roy não era tão bom quanto suas adversárias.

\- O rei é só da piscina mesmo. – Thea tirava com a cara do namorado. – Aqui só tem rainhas! _Who run the world?_ – ela ergueu a mão para a Felicity, que bateu empolgada com a sua própria enquanto ria. Thea não somente era uma ótima parceira e sinuca, como também uma pessoa bem legal.

Depois, eles trocaram de duplas.

\- Vem cá, Oliver, é só comigo mesmo que você vai conseguir ganhar. – Felicity disse.

Teimoso como ninguém, ele rejeitou e se juntou à irmã. Barry se tornou seu novo companheiro.

\- Time Geometria! – ele exclamou animado.

Felicity riu. Oliver revirou os olhos e conteve um bufo.

\- Nerds. – Tommy falou.

\- Os mais adoráveis. – Thea completou.

Devido ao intelecto, Barry e Felicity eram compatíveis e bastavam apenas de poucas palavras e gestos para definirem as jogadas. Por isso pareceu que eles iam ganhar, ainda mais depois de uns deslizes de Oliver – os quais ela não deixou passar, claro. Incrivelmente, as coisas começaram a mudar quando ele passou a responder, e os dois voltaram ao clima de provocações.

Os outros por vezes se entreolharam. Parecia que quando curtiam um com o outro Oliver e Felicity ignoravam o mundo ao redor. A forma como se olhavam, como agiam ao redor do outro, os sorrisos. Sem contar que... Bem, o ar entre eles era _elétrico_.

\- Eu realmente espero que você com uma arma na mão seja melhor. – Felicity disse uma vez. – Porque estou desapontada com suas habilidades de mira, Tenente.

Os olhos de Oliver chegaram a cintilar quando ele respondeu:

\- Já te disse que não preciso de arma.

\- E agora vejo que isso é bom, não?

E acabou que Oliver enfim conseguiu sua vitória.

\- Graças a mim. – sua irmã falou.

\- Agora eu posso jogar com você, Felicity.

\- Quem disse que eu quero jogar com você? – ela devolveu. – Prefiro te vencer.

\- Como agora?

\- Teoricamente nós dois estamos empatados.

Felicity acabou saindo da mesa, e Oliver a acompanhou. Thea, Tommy, Barry e Roy se divertiram durante um tempo. Quando cansaram das cartas, Diggle e Walter migraram para a sinuca. Só após um tempo que a CEO e o guarda-costas iniciaram a parceria.

\- Ah não! – Tommy lamentou. – Agora com eles dois juntos ninguém mais ganha.

A mente de Felicity e a mira excepcional de Oliver os tornaram a dupla imbatível mesmo. Bastava apenas um olhar para se entenderem. Eles continuaram rindo e se provocando. Ninguém os venceu, embora Walter e Diggle tenham quase conseguido.

\- Não sabia que você era tão bom assim, Walter. – ela constatou surpresa.

\- Nasci e cresci no país dos pubs, Felicity. Sempre tive um gosto particular por eles. – ele respondeu com seu sotaque inglês cadenciado.

Foi a última partida e mais acirrada. As últimas duas bolas, uma de cada cor, rolaram sozinhas várias vezes até que Felicity conseguiu matá-la com uma tacada tão absurdamente precisa que surpreendeu até a si própria. Ela ficou encarando a mesa por uns segundos, depois ergueu o olhar para sua dupla.

\- Yay! – comemorou dando um soco no ar. – Bate aqui! – Ela ergueu a mão para Oliver, que prontamente a atendeu.

As pessoas, incluindo Moira e Lyla que apareceram depois – Lyla inclusive chegou a jogar uma vez –, se dispersaram para outras atividades. Felicity se recostou à mesa, e Oliver parou ao seu lado.

\- Até agora não acredito naquela jogada. – ela disse.

\- É, você arrasou.

\- Agora você vai elogiar meu jogo mesmo tendo passado um tempo querendo vencer de mim?

Ele franziu a testa para ela.

\- Eu nunca disse que você não era boa. Pelo contrário, já esperava que fosse. – Foi a vez de Felicity ficar confusa. – Por causa desse seu cérebro genial aí. É seu superpoder.

Nenhum elogio dele a afetou tanto quanto esse. Felicity teve que controlar seu rosto para não demonstrar o espanto.

\- Sempre achei que meu superpoder fosse... Sabe, hackear. – ela sussurrou. Oliver conteve um riso com a discrição dela.

\- É parte dele.

Os dois ficaram num silêncio confortável por um momento.

\- Você também não é ruim, viu? – ela falou. – Bom jogo.

\- Mas você sabe que temos um problema não é? – O tom profundo e sério dele a fez arregalar os olhos. Ele sorriu da reação dela, e Felicity viu que era brincadeira. Ele continuou: – Nós dois ainda estamos empatados. Temos que definir quem é o melhor.

\- Um dia a gente define isso, Oliver. Um dia.

Thea arrastou todos para a sala de estar para a troca de presentes. Ela convencera a família e os convidados – à exceção de Felicity – a presentearem o irmão naquele dia. Oliver não podia deixar de notar como ela estava se divertindo bancando a organizadora.

\- Eu primeiro! – ela exclamou e entregou o embrulho. Era uma linda jaqueta em estilo militar. Combinava com o estilo simples mas elegante dele.

Depois foram Moira e Walter. Ela deu uma camisa xadrez, e ele, um relógio. Tommy foi o próximo. O embrulho longo e fino logo se revelou um taco de beisebol.

\- Porque faz um tempo que a gente não joga. Tá na hora de mudar isso.

Diggle e Lyla foram certeiros num kit com duas garrafas de uísque e um copo, afinal John era um aficionado da bebida. Barry deu um kit de carteira e chaveiro, e Roy deu uma caneca de cerveja.

\- Acho que só falta eu. – Felicity falou.

Ele ergueu o olhar para ela, a sombra de seu Sorriso presente. Felicity levantou do sofá e foi até ele. Não sabia se era pelos olhares sobre si ou pelo fato de que aquele dia deixou mais que claro o quanto a relação profissional deles evoluiu ou por imaginar a reação dele, mas ela se sentiu um tanto em expectativa.

Oliver prontamente pegou o presente assim que ela o esticou em direção a ele. Felicity ficou ao lado, esperando. Ele abriu o embrulho como todos os outros, rasgando o mínimo e mais metodicamente possível. A caixa surgiu, revelando o título do livro: Todas As Técnicas Culinárias da Le Cordon Bleu.

\- Para quando o canal de culinária não tiver com a programação boa e você não ficar no tédio.

Oliver não disse nada, nem se mexeu, apenas fitava a caixa.

Felicity começou a ficar mais nervosa ainda com o silêncio. Será que ele não tinha gostado? Superestimara a paixão dele pela culinária? E quando estava nervosa, ela falava.

\- Achei legal já que você gosta de cozinhar. Mas eu nem parei pra me perguntar se você já tinha isso ou não...

Na verdade, ele estava sem palavras porque estava profundamente tocado pelo presente.

Oliver enfim se mexeu e fixou seu olhar nela.

\- Não, não tenho... Ou não tinha. – ele sorriu. – Eu adorei. Muito obrigado, Felicity.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso largo. O alívio a inundou como uma onda refrescante.

\- Eu achei legal porque vem um avental também.

\- Eu vi. – Oliver falou.

\- Pra você encarnar seu Masterchef interior. – ela piscou.

Felicity achou por acaso enquanto procurava outra coisa num site. Quando bateu o olho no título, logo se lembrou dele falando no dia da pizza. Foi automático: aquele era o presente ideal. Comprou sem pensar duas vezes.

A curiosidade falou mais alto, e Thea puxou Tommy para um dos corredores da casa pouco antes do jantar.

\- O quanto meu irmão é burro?

\- Ele é tipo particular de idiota, mas por favor elabore. – ele respondeu.

\- Tem algo acontecendo entre ele e a Felicity? Porque tem o jeito que ele olha para ela e eu acho que nunca ouvi o tom que ele usa com ela em toda minha a vida. Parece que ele se diverte de verdade com ela. Você os viu jogando sinuca. Ele até sorriu. Não me lembro de visto a última vez que Ollie sorriu. Tipo, um sorriso verdadeiro e fofo. E eles estavam _flertando_ sem parar.

\- Oh, isso explicaria muito.

\- Tipo o quê?

\- Que ele pode estar com ciúmes de mim. Com a Felicity. Embora não tenha nada acontecendo entre nós.

\- Quando é que você notou isso?

\- Quando ela foi à boate com as amigas. Ou como ele soou esquisito quando eu e ela fomos ao lounge bar. Ou como ele foi meio ríspido comigo hoje. Ou como ele meio que parecia perturbado quando eu zoava falando da beleza dela... que, aliás, ele _totalmente_ nota. Ele estava tentando _tanto_ não babar nela naquele biquíni. Tá, talvez babar seja demais. – O sorriso de Tommy crescia cada vez que falava.

Thea percebeu. Até ela mesma não pôde deixar de admirar Felicity. A mulher foi abençoada.

\- O cara tava tão tenso. – ela concordou. – E pelo jeito que você tá sorrindo você não vai parar usar seu charme com ela. Você vai propositalmente e sem nenhuma vergonha flertar com ela só para deixá-lo doido, não?

\- Você quer dizer que eu vou continuar sendo charmoso com a adorável Srta. Smoak até meu melhor amigo idiota admitir que tá afim dela? Nah, não é meu estilo. – Tommy falou zombeteiro.

Thea cruzou os braços.

\- Eu condenaria isso se não tivesse uma parte de mim que vai gostar. – ela também sorriu brevemente e continuou, agora com mais sinceridade. – Faz um tempo que não vejo Ollie assim. Ele é tão melancólico e estoico. É bom vê-lo relaxado. E acontece que Felicity é uma ótima garota.

O homem a observou.

\- Você já gosta dela, não é?

\- Sempre admirei a figura pública dela, mas agora que a conheci... O que tem pra não gostar? Ela é a perfeita combinação de fofa e foda. Ela é _dona_ da própria empresa. Ela a construiu do nada. Ela é engraçada, sem papas na língua e tão inteligente. E aparentemente é capaz de rachar a rigidez do meu irmão.

Tommy concordou com um sorriso.

\- E para responder às suas perguntas. Sim, Oliver é burro. Mas não, não acho que tem algo acontecendo entre ele e sua protegida.

A animação de Thea deu uma esfriada.

\- Provavelmente por que ele acha que não é ético se relacionar com um cliente.

\- Sim. – ele concordou. – Isso seria bem Oliver.

\- Sem contar que ele acha que não merece ser feliz. – Thea adicionou com o coração pesado. Sua voz saiu meio entrecortada. Tommy concordou tristemente. Eles conheciam o suficiente o TEPT de Oliver para terem certeza disso. – Mas está tudo aí. Os olhares deles, o jeito como se comportam... E hoje só confirma isso. Não vamos esquecer como ele a levou para dar uma volta no bosque. Sozinhos.

\- E ele a levou à adega. – Tommy completou.

Thea arregalou os olhos para ele.

\- Sério?

O homem não conteve um sorriso maroto.

\- Seriíssimo. Pena que não para fazer o que eu faria sozinho com uma mulher bonita na adega. Luz baixa, isolamento... – Ela revirou os olhos. – Não me contive e fiz uns comentários quando os encontrei, e Ollie fechou a cara para mim. Por isso que eles estavam na cozinha naquela hora.

\- E o presente! – Thea exclamou de repente. – Eles se conheceram há... o quê?... poucos meses?... e ela já sabe da paixão dele por culinária. Ollie não é do tipo de compartilhar a própria vida. E temos que admitir que foi o presente que ele mais gostou.

Assim que Rob chegou, Felicity lamentou um pouco. O dia fora tão agradável e tranquilo, e as companhias foram ótimas. Não queria que acabasse. Ela se despediu dos presentes enquanto Rob conversava com Oliver.

\- Obrigada pelo biquíni. – Felicity falou a Thea.

\- Ah, não foi nada. Ele tava jogado há um tempinho no meu armário. Parecia que tava esperando você e esse seu corpo maravilhoso.

Felicity corou.

\- Ai, espero que volte mais vezes! – a mais jovem disse.

Felicity não podia deixar de ficar surpresa com o quanto Thea parecia já gostar dela e pela rapidez também.

\- Bom, gosto de pensar Felicity está a uma ligação de distância. – Walter falou aparecendo ao lado delas.

\- E estou. – a CEO sorriu.

Ela rumou para o saguão de entrada, onde Oliver estava parado próximo à porta, tendo acabado de se despedir tanto de Barry quanto de Rob, que foi pegar o carro.

Ele se virou para ela. Nenhum dos dois pensou. Quando Felicity foi em direção a ele, Oliver abriu um dos braços. Felicity já entendia porque o mesmo impulso passou por ela. Eles agiram por pura naturalidade, não houve sequer hesitação. Ela esticou os braços também, e eles mergulharam um no outro, num abraço. Ela o envolveu pelos ombros e pescoço, tendo até que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo melhor, e ele cruzou os braços na cintura dela.

Foi apertado, foi gentil, foi sincero, foi cheio de ternura. Seus corpos se uniram, se encaixaram como se não fosse a primeira vez. Oliver exalou com calma, suas pálpebras tremeram e ele inevitavelmente fechou os olhos. Ficou ainda mais relaxado. Felicity desfrutou do calor, da completude e da sensação de segurança.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito por um tempo. Ela foi quem se afastou, embora nem tanto assim; Oliver ainda segurava a cintura dela com uma das mãos. Eles se fitavam.

\- Obrigado por ter vindo. E pelo presente. – ele disse.

\- Obrigada você pelo convite. Tô feliz que gostou do livro. Achei que seria o presente perfeito.

\- E é.

Felicity sorriu.

\- E fique sabendo que resisti à tentação de voltar na adega, pegar o Lafite e sair correndo daqui. – brincou.

\- Vou conferir só pra desencargo. – ele devolveu.

Ela se aproximou de novo, segurou o rosto dele e o beijou na bochecha.

\- Tchau, Oliver.

\- Até segunda, Felicity.

Ele a acompanhou com o olhar até ela cruzar a porta. No corredor, Thea observou tudo.

Oliver e Felicity eram dois imãs desesperadamente tentando não agir como tal.

O que se torna insustentável em algum momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esse "momento" já tá escrito, devo avisar! ;)  
> Maaaas vai demorar um pouquinho ainda, confesso. Eu preciso de umas coisas acontecendo antes. Vocês aguentaram até aqui, conseguem aguentar mais pouco. Estamos chegando, galera!
> 
> Eu deveria... pedir desculpas pelo tamanho...? Socorro, eu nunca tinha escrito um capítulo tão gigante.  
> Falei no anterior que esse seria um capítulo mais leve. Isso não vai se manter pra frente. As coisas vão ficar meio dark. Vai ser uma montanha-russa de emoções.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado. Vou tentar não atrasar tanto o próximo.
> 
> Até a próxima!


	11. Fricção

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tive que subir a classificação. Meio que dá spoiler sobre o que vai acontecer...

Regra nº 1 de convivência com Oliver Queen: se ele está descendo a porrada no boneco de treinamento, algo está errado.

Diggle entrou na academia achando que seria mais um dia de rotina. Ao se aproximar de onde seu parceiro estava, começou a ouvir os sons familiares. Oliver, com um bastão _bo_ em mãos, movia-se rápido como um raio, seus braços quase um borrão. Cada golpe era preciso, poderoso e letal; tamanha a força aplicada fazia o objeto tremer, o choque deles criando uma sinfonia agressiva que viajava pela atmosfera.

\- Oi, Oliver.

Ele continuou por mais alguns instantes até reduzir o ritmo e parar. Partiu o taco ao meio e jogou os pedaços num canto, depois olhou para Diggle e acenou a cabeça em cumprimento.

\- Tudo bem? – John perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

\- Eu to bem. – Veio a resposta rápida e um tanto seca.

Regra nº 2 de convivência com Oliver Queen: se ele diz que está bem, ele não está.

Diggle também sabia que não conseguiria arrancar a verdade nem tão cedo – quando conseguia, para ser mais exato. Oliver compartimentava, armava-se de sua pose, escondia, escondia até que ele estourava e botava para fora em fúria.

Ele só não sabia se essa bomba relógio iria estourar hoje.

John começou sua própria série. Depois, os dois treinaram luta juntos. Trocaram algumas palavras, mas Oliver estava monossilábico. Quando terminaram, ao invés de sair, ele voltou com os punhos para o boneco.

\- De novo? Quando eu cheguei você tava nisso! – o outro não se conteve.

\- John. – Oliver falou, a voz naquele tom que parecia calmo, mas deixava implícito o perigo.

Uma pausa. A expressão de Oliver falhou um pouco. Diggle achou que ele iria desabafar.

\- Eu só preciso... – ele começou a dizer. Diggle esperou.

Mas a resposta completa não veio.

Diggle, resignado, foi embora. Ficou pensando o que acontecera ultimamente para deixar o melhor amigo tão incomodado. Poderiam ser as tentativas de ataque à cliente deles, mas lidara com coisas muito piores no Afeganistão. Oliver ficava confortável na linha de fogo.

No entanto, quando se tratava de coisas mais relacionadas à vida...

Após o fim de semana do aniversário, Diggle praticamente confirmou suas observações e suspeitas. Em todos os anos que o conhecia, Oliver nunca fora protetor com alguém. Nem seu trabalho parecera tão pessoal. Ele podia ser especialista em estratégia e segurança e um profissional notável, mas era uma negação com sentimentos.

E Diggle tinha quase certeza que havia algo por Felicity brotando nele. Via as sutis, mas significativas mudanças em Oliver desde que começou a trabalhar para ela, especialmente quando ele estava na órbita dela. O suficiente para fazê-lo sorrir – verdadeiramente, sinceramente, como nunca visto. O suficiente para amenizar a tensão em sua postura, e ele não parecer mais que carregava o peso do mundo nos ombros. O suficiente para fazer sua melancolia e sisudez racharem.

Talvez o suficiente para destruir as barreiras que ele mesmo construíra ao redor de si.

Talvez o suficiente para fazê-lo sair da prisão em que ele mesmo se colocara.

Oliver não era covarde. Ele não era de se esconder. Não tinha como ser assim e um soldado, onde absolutamente tudo o que você era influencia nas suas chances de sobrevivência. Por isso, ele sabia que tinha que admitir coisas para lidar com elas e seguir em frente. Para não enlouquecer.

Como ele estar atraído por sua cliente.

Seu punho acertou com ainda mais força o boneco. Seu maxilar se contraiu.

Como ele sentir algo por Felicity.

Outro golpe letal. E depois outro e outro.

Por isso todo o comportamento estranho com seus amigos. Ciúmes. _Pelo amor de Deus, ele estava com ciúmes de Barry Allen. Barry Allen!_

Ele treinava – ou melhor, agredia o boneco – na esperança de que aquilo fizesse sentido. Só porque aceitara não significava que fizesse algum.

Oliver era traumatizado e repleto de sombras. Ele tinha um oceano tenebroso dentro de si. Cometera atos terríveis e havia uma parte dele, vinda de suas habilidades, que gostara disso, e ele se enojava dela, de si.

Como um sentimento tão... Comum? Simples? Não, não era simples. Inferno, isso ele soube no momento que admitiu. A palavra certa lhe era sussurrada, como se viesse lá do mais profundo de suas águas, um lugar que recentemente percebera, mas ele relutava em admitir.

Como um sentimento tão _humano_ estava se desenvolvendo nele? Como ainda podia? Ele achava não ser mais capaz.

Havia tanta coisa que Oliver via errado dentro de si que de fato não era.

Seus braços voavam a cada golpe. Ele intercalava movimentos de ataque, defesa e para esquivar, coordenando-os com seus pés.

Era tão errado. Por vários motivos.

O primeiro deles era óbvio. Ela era _sua cliente_. O que devia ter havido entre eles era uma relação profissional. Apenas.

Mas ela tinha que ter vindo com seu humor, seus sorrisos, sua sensatez, sua empatia.

Sua luz.

Ela era o ser mais iluminado que já conhecera. Não havia ninguém mais no mundo que irradiasse luz com tanta naturalidade. Felicity não se escondia. Ela era seu completo oposto.

Por isso ele ficou intrigado com ela desde o momento que a conhecera. Felicity o desarmou completamente. Na verdade, assim que a viu arregalando os olhos com a caneta vermelha – jamais se esqueceria da caneta –, era como se o ato que ele punha todos os dias nunca tivesse existido. Ele era apenas Oliver, o resultado de todas as experiências pelas quais passara. Nada de soldado, nada de playboy, nada de espião.

Apenas um homem.

E assim ele sorriu genuinamente pela primeira vez em anos.

Ele devia saber que já estava perdido desde o início.

O outro motivo porque era errado era por ele mesmo. As pessoas que se aproximavam dele se machucavam. A última, há dois anos...

Seu coração acelerado pelo exercício apertou, comprimiu, e ele errou próximo golpe. O canto de sua visão embaçou. Elas voltaram. As lembranças, as piores de todas, as mais difíceis de conter. Ele parou por um instante e baixou os braços, o peito subindo e descendo amplamente, tentando normalizar o fôlego, porém era menos pelo treino.

 _Controle._ Ele tinha autocontrole. Oliver respirou fundo, armando-se de sua blindagem emocional, arrancou as memórias da mente e as enterrou de volta. A mudança nesse caso específico não era tão súbita, demorava alguns segundos, mas ele conseguiu. Ele nem se incomodou com a dor, estava acostumado, estava fadado a conviver com ela pelo resto da vida.

Oliver fitava um ponto a frente. Voltou a pensar em Felicity. Por mais que não fosse apropriado, ainda era melhor que sua história.

Percebeu como a simples imagem dela o acalmou de um jeito rápido, mas natural.

_Tão errado._

A luz dela estava passando para ele, penetrando-o em pequenos, mas poderosos feixes. Seria possível?

Ele devia se regozijar dela, porém isso significava que poderia ser uma via. A escuridão dele poderia passar para a CEO.

Outro motivo: o trabalho dele era protegê-la. E ele mesmo tinha um alto potencial para machucá-la. O que significava que tinha que protegê-la _dele_.

Lutar não adiantou. Oliver foi até a parede, se apoiou por um segundo depois deslizou até sentar no tatame. Olhou para as mãos. As juntas estavam ligeiramente avermelhadas pelos movimentos incessantes. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava mergulhado neles.

Ele não se lembrava de ter passado por um turbilhão de sentimentos como aquele. Sentimentos _bons_.

Oliver podia estar confuso, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: jamais poderia se entregar a essa atração.

Tudo se manteria o mesmo se ele mantivesse seu controle.

O treino do dia foi substituído por jantar num restaurante chinês. Ao contrário da última vez em que estivera num lugar do tipo, ainda no começo do trabalho, Oliver e Diggle não olhavam Felicity de outra mesa ao longe, e sim estavam sentados junto com ela. O clima também não era esquisito e de adaptação, mas sim de descontração.

E aquele era um restaurante tradicional, ao julgar pelo fato de Oliver estar falando em mandarim com o garçom. Felicity não devia mais se surpreender, mas ainda sim o fazia.

\- _Jiùshì zhèyàng. Xièxiè._

Quando o garçom se afastou, ela falou:

\- Russo, chinês... O que mais?

\- Árabe. – ele respondeu.

\- A escola de idiomas da ARGUS é outro nível.

\- Não posso negar que na ARGUS minhas habilidades melhoraram, mas não foi onde aprendi. Aliás, você meio que acertou, pois lá tem como aprender novas línguas.

\- Russo eu sei, árabe eu presumi que captou no Oriente Médio... Agora o chinês?

\- Também lá. – Oliver respondeu e deu uma pausa hesitante. – Eu... conheci alguém lá.

\- Oh. – ela fez, não sabendo mais o que dizer com mais esse novo pedaço dele. Algo lhe dizia que essa pessoa foi mais que um amigo. O que importava quem Oliver amara?

\- Mas Diggle sabe árabe mais que eu. – ele apontou para o parceiro, sentado ao lado de Felicity.

\- A diferença não é tanta assim. – o outro contrapôs.

\- Só sei que é um hall interessante de idiomas para saber. Eu só tenho meu francês e olhe lá. – ela falou.

As bebidas deles vieram. Diggle puxou um envelope de seu terno e o estendeu a Felicity. Curiosa, ela pegou e abriu. Era o convite de casamento dele e Lyla.

\- Sorte que ainda havia alguns modelos sobrando. E sei que está meio em cima da hora, mas eu não imaginei que meu novo trabalho me traria uma grande amiga.

Ela estava surpresa e tocada.

\- Obrigada, Dig. É claro que eu vou. – Sorriu para ele. – Parece que perdi um guarda-costas para o fim de semana. – ela se virou para Oliver. – E talvez outro?

\- Receio que sim.

\- Ele vai estar em missão. – Ela franziu o cenho em confusão. – Ele vai ser meu padrinho. – Diggle esclareceu.

\- Aw, que amor. – O sorriso se espalhou mais ainda pelo rosto dela. A amizade dos dois era incrível. Ela olhou a data. – Sorte que não bate com a viagem para a Europa.

A viagem aparecera um tanto repentinamente, e Felicity aproveitou não somente para talvez fechar um novo negócio – dessa vez legítimo, ela checara – como também para visitar filiais da Smoak Tech em outros lugares e, por que não, dar uma passeada também. Era sua primeira visita ao velho continente, afinal! Ela estava bem animada...

Mesmo que o turismo também incluísse um encontro com o líder da Bratva.

Anatoly respondera, através de Oliver, que os dois poderiam se encontrar na Espanha. De acordo com o russo, ele já estava com o compromisso marcado e era a oportunidade perfeita. Felicity ficou apreensiva com a notícia, porém sabia que tinha que fazer aquilo de um jeito ou de outro.

\- Foi a primeira coisa que chequei assim que a viagem surgiu. – Diggle pausou. – Mas a lua de mel bate. Era mais por isso que eu queria informar você.

Felicity logo entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

\- Não, você vai na sua lua de mel. Você iria mesmo se não tivesse a Europa. Nada mudou. Você não vai deixar de aproveitar seu casamento ao máximo por minha causa.

Ele olhou de um lado da mesa para outro, indo de Oliver a Felicity.

\- Mas vocês precisam de mim, principalmente você, Felicity. Não quero falhar com meu dever com você.

\- Você não vai. – ela disse sorrindo com o canto dos lábios de jeito suave. – Oficialmente se chama férias. É um direito seu. E é sua lua de mel, não é uma viagem qualquer.

\- Dig, não vou negar que ter você lá ajudaria muito. – foi a vez de Oliver de se pronunciar. – Mas Felicity está certa.

\- Whoa! – ela soltou baixinho. – Mais um para o registro. – murmurou.

Oliver a ignorou.

\- Deixa comigo. Eu consigo lidar com isso. Tenho a vantagem de conhecer os russos.

\- Não deixe nada acontecer a nossa garota.

\- Jamais. – Oliver deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso também.

Felicity sentiu o afeito preencher seu peito. Oliver e Diggle, seus fiéis escudeiros.

Diggle informou que a noiva já conseguiu umas informações preliminares na ARGUS. Felicity conheceu Lyla no aniversário de Oliver, e ela era uma mulher sensacional. As duas logo se entrosaram. A CEO não pôde deixar de sentir uma empolgação por conhecer uma espiã na ativa. Já Lyla, bastou um encontro para evaporar os restos de suas suspeitas sobre Felicity. Ela era tão encantadora quanto Oliver e Diggle apontaram.

\- Vamos buscá-la aqui perto assim que sairmos daqui e ela relatará seus achados durante o trajeto até seu apartamento. – Ele olhou para a cliente, que acenou, já tendo brincado com a tecnologia do carro o suficiente para impedir que informações saíssem dali.

Felicity se fartou de dumplings como era o objetivo da ida até ali. Ela saiu do restaurante com o estômago cheio e contente. Eles pegaram o carro e partiram. Nem deu cinco minutos e pegaram Lyla num local que parecia aleatório para Felicity, e talvez esse fosse o objetivo.

\- Oi! – ela cumprimentou a outra alegremente assim que essa sentou ao seu lado.

\- Boa noite, Felicity. – a agente sorriu.

Lyla foi direto ao assunto:

\- Acredita-se que Overlord é o líder da Helix, um grupo de hackers que oferece serviços ilegais de programação e hacking para criminosos.

\- Tipo uma consultoria de informática dos vilões. – Felicity comentou. – Algo me diz que esse nome não é desconhecido...

\- Eles são extremamente bons no que fazem e isso explica a falta de informações e rastros de seus membros.

\- O que também pode explicar por que Felicity não conseguiu identificar seus sequestradores. – Diggle adicionou.

\- Sim, ainda mais que acreditamos que eles têm alguma força paramilitar para sua própria proteção.

\- Tá praticamente confirmado que esses caras me sequestraram. E havia um _expert_ em computação com eles. – a CEO ponderou.

\- Eles também têm um sistema de comunicação complexo, tanto que a ARGUS ainda não entendeu plenamente. Basicamente é isso. As informações eu juntei aqui. – Lyla entregou a Felicity uma pasta. – É uma mistura de material escrito e digitado. Não é como se as pessoas não fossem notar eu imprimindo um bando de coisas relacionadas a um caso. Também não me arrisquei a sair com nenhum dado digital.

\- Seria interessante. Eu poderia fazer uma busca mais rápida.

\- Vou ver se consigo algo. – Lyla notou que os homens estavam em silêncio. – Meninos?

Oliver não dissera nada até então, pois seus olhos, quando não estavam na direção, estavam nos retrovisores. Diggle, percebendo o parceiro, começou a avaliar também.

\- Carro. – disse simplesmente.

Lyla também entrou no modo alerta. O carro caiu em silêncio. Felicity ficou um tanto apreensiva. Ela olhou para trás, porém não identificou nada tão suspeito num primeiro momento, mas confiava nos amigos.

Oliver alterou o trajeto diversas vezes e conseguiu despistar quem os seguia. Quando chegaram ao loft de Felicity, ele subiu junto com ela enquanto Diggle e Lyla vasculharam brevemente o prédio.

\- Você não devia ter feito isso. – Felicity disse a Lyla assim que ela entrou no apartamento. – É o trabalho deles.

A agente deu de ombros.

\- Já é instinto. Além do mais, eu não arriscaria minha posição por qualquer um. – ela abriu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Muito obrigada pela ajuda.

\- De nada. Na verdade, agradeça mais àqueles dois. – Lyla olhou para o noivo e Oliver, que estavam próximos à porta da varanda conversando. – Eles têm uma opinião respeitadíssima de você. E vejo que não estavam errados.

Felicity devolveu com um sorriso acanhado.

\- Johnny te deu o convite?

\- Sim. Obrigada por isso também.

Os homens se aproximaram delas.

\- Vamos? Já tá passando da hora da babá. – Diggle disse a Lyla.

\- Eu vou ficar aqui por um tempo ainda para garantir. – Oliver disse. Felicity apenas olhou para ele e sussurrou um “Ok” para si mesma.

O casal foi embora. Felicity se virou para Oliver.

\- Eu nunca vi alguém tão viciado em horas extras.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse mais o que fazer. – ele falou.

\- Você sabe que as janelas aqui são todas blindadas, certo? – E qual janela hoje em sua vida não era fortemente reforçada, Felicity pensou com um quê de amargura. – Enfim, vou tomar um banho. – Ela pegou a bolsa e os sapatos e subiu.

Felicity queria mesmo era afundar na banheira, mas, com ele ali, se conteve com uma ducha. Pôs uma blusa e uma calça e desceu de novo. Ao descer novamente, encontrou Oliver encostado na grade da varanda. Ele tirou o blazer e a gravata e abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa. Ela viu as peças sobre uma poltrona. Ele contemplava um prédio e parecia perdido em pensamentos.

\- Vendo se tem alguém subindo minha varanda? – disse apoiando-se ao lado dele.

\- Tudo limpo.

\- Alguma coisa na cabeça? Você parece bem curioso com aquele prédio ali. – Ela o indicou com a cabeça.

\- Nada novo. – ele desconversou.

Ela olhou para frente.

\- Aqui tem um visual bem legal, não?

O loft era privilegiado. Naquela parte do bairro não havia prédios de altura considerável, e os que havia era do tamanho do dela, ou seja, pouco altos, e eram poucos, espaçados. O resultado era uma ótima visão da cidade, uma mistura perfeita de árvores e construções. No horizonte era possível ver o contorno da baía. O pôr do sol ali era bem bonito.

\- Tem sim. – ele concordou.

\- Vou pegar algo para comer. Quer alguma coisa?

Ele enfim se mexeu e se virou para ela.

\- Nós acabamos de jantar.

\- Mas não teve sobremesa. É hora do chocolate.

Felicity foi até a cozinha, pegou a caixa fechada com bombons que comprara recentemente e voltou.

Oliver foi embora uma hora depois. Durante quase todo o tempo, eles ficaram do lado de fora, observando a cidade. Dali nem parecia conter os horrores que queriam destruir Felicity. Ela comeu os bombons, Oliver disse que só ia experimentar um, mas acabou comendo alguns. Eles quase não conversaram, porém não foi necessário, até mesmo a tensão entre eles suavizou; ficaram apenas desfrutando da companhia do outro. Felicity nem precisou daquilo para aliviar sua apreensão, que só durou a volta do restaurante mesmo. Era um silêncio que ela não precisava preencher.

Nos próximos dias, os guarda-costas revezaram para cada um ficar com ela por um tempo após voltar para casa, mas quem quer que perseguira seu carro não apareceu novamente.

Num dia, Felicity chegou ao loft quando já era noite. Ela largou a bolsa no aparador e se desfez dos sapatos no tapete. Nem se deu ao trabalho de ligar a luz, a única iluminação vinha dos feixes que entravam vindos do mundo lá fora e da lua. Desabou na _chaise longue_ da sala de estar e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

\- O dia não pareceu tão cheio assim.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu Oliver parado do outro lado do sofá, as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Estava prestes a responder quando percebeu o olhar dele nela. Seu raciocínio falhou. Estranhamente, a mistura de escuridão e luz baixa tornava os olhos dele ainda mais azuis.

Os dois trocaram olhares carregados antes. Contudo, daquela vez, Oliver não escondia nenhum pouco o peso e a intensidade. Como na boate. O que provocou a mudança? Não interessava. Ela simplesmente não conseguiu desviar.

Felicity arfou, e aquilo de alguma forma serviu como permissão para o guarda-costas se aproximar. Ele cruzou a distância num andar tranquilo, sorrateiro, esbanjando confiança, os olhos não desviando um segundo. Ele sentou na borda da _chaise_.

A mulher ficou tensa, o coração disparou, o ritmo da respiração alterou. Sobressaltou-se quando sentiu a mão direita dele envolver seu tornozelo.

O toque era suave e firme. A maciez da pele dela contrastava com a aspereza dele. Oliver subiu e desceu a mão languidamente num caminho curto. Um arrepio surgiu dali e explodiu por todo seu corpo. A fricção elevou sua temperatura. Mais um suspiro lhe escapou.

Ele ainda sustentava seu olhar, o desejo tornando-se mais claro a cada segundo. Felicity batalhava para manter a compostura.

A mão de Oliver subiu, passando pela canela dela, pelo joelho, indo parar na parte inferior da coxa. Ele a apertou gentilmente e foi quando Felicity abandonou a cautela. Relaxou. Permitiu-se sentir. Devolveu o olhar dele do mesmo jeito, deixando a atração guiá-la. Oliver estreitou os olhos momentaneamente com a reação dela e um sussurro baixo e rouco escapou de sua garganta.

A intimidade dela reagiu e começou a pulsar. Sentiu a umidade surgir.

Oliver começou a acariciar a coxa, o movimento um pouco mais forte que o anterior. A palma estava completamente em contato com a pele dela. Num momento, ele subiu a barra da saia dela.

O caminho mudou. Ele deslizou a mão para a parte interna da coxa. Felicity sentia-se mais excitada a cada segundo. Ela afastou as pernas um pouco, expondo-se a ele, convidando-o.

Oliver parou por um momento a carícia, baixou a cabeça e encostou os lábios onde a mão estivera, tão perto da virilha, tão perto de onde ela o queria. O toque foi breve, uma tortura, mas serviu para fazer Felicity gemer. A luxúria tomou conta de seu ser. Estava completamente molhada agora.

Ele deslizou a mão por entre suas pernas. Seus dedos esbarram em sua calcinha, provocantes, depois traçaram o contorno de sua intimidade com um pouco mais de pressão. Felicity agarrou o estofamento com força, e os segundos que se passaram pareciam uma eternidade enquanto ele a torturava, torturava.

Oliver enfim tirou a peça de roupa para fora do caminho, e Felicity jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um gemido alto quando os dedos tocaram seus lábios. Depois, acariciaram toda sua intimidade, variando pressão e velocidade. Ela reagiu soltando sons incoerentes misturados ao nome dele, a sanidade lhe abandonando, o prazer subindo, subindo e, oh, ela esperava muito que ele a levasse ao limite e o estilhaçasse...

O polegar dele se juntou e deslizou pela umidade, depois subiu para seu ponto de prazer, circulando-o, massageando-o. A aspereza dele a deixava ainda mais sensível. Os quadris dela começaram a se contorcer.

Dois dedos dele lhe penetraram, fáceis devido à excitação dela, e mais um gemido agudo foi arrancado dela. Suas paredes internas se contraíram, deliciando-se com o toque. Ele enterrou os dedos fundo antes de começar a movimentá-los.

\- Olhe para mim, Felicity. – a voz dele saiu num misto de autoridade e suavidade.

Ela ajeitou a cabeça e tornou a fitá-lo nos olhos. Sentiu mais um arrepio. Ela apoiou sua própria mão sobre a perna dele, firmando-se enquanto ele a levava à loucura. Seus quadris entraram no ritmo, indo para frente e para trás, ampliando o prazer.

O polegar voltou mais uma vez ao clitóris. Os movimentos ficaram rápidos, desesperados, os gemidos mais altos. Felicity sentiu Oliver prestes a arrancar o orgasmo de si, que lhe invadiu de repente, e ela emitiu um grito...

E a cena se dissolveu.

Felicity percebeu que na verdade estava em seu quarto, sua cama. Tudo não passara de um sonho.

 _Quase_ tudo.

Seu coração estava martelando no peito, assim como seu sexo. Contudo, agora era diferente porque ela estava de volta à realidade e não conseguia acreditar que estava excitada por causa de Oliver, que tivera um sonho erótico com ele...

Que porra aquilo significava? Ela bem sabia, mas recusou-se a admitir. _Não, não, não_. Aquilo não era possível.

 _Calma_. Ela precisava de calma. Parou, fechou os olhos de novo e controlou a respiração. Inspirou, prendeu o ar três segundos, expirou. Repetiu algumas vezes.

Mais sã, ela voltou a dormir. Ainda se sentia agitada, e o pulso entre as pernas não ajudava. Vários minutos se passaram, e ela continuou desperta. Se continuasse assim, ficaria um caco para o trabalho no dia seguinte. _Droga_.

Só estava fazendo aquilo para resolver a situação, repetiu mentalmente. Porém seus dedos ainda estavam trêmulos quando ela segurou a barra de seu short e puxou-o para baixo, a calcinha indo junto. Jogou as peças para o lado e afastou as pernas. Seus nervos se agitaram em expectativa, assim como seus mamilos.

Ela se tocou e fechou os olhos imediatamente, um suspiro lhe escapando. Estava tão molhada quanto no sonho – ou seria que estava molhada no sonho por causa da realidade? Acariciou-se, mas não era como se precisasse construir a excitação. A mão esquerda deslizou por baixo da blusa, segurando num de seus seios, tocando-o, apertando-o, sentindo o mamilo intumescido.

Repetiu os movimentos do sonho, e a imagem de Oliver inevitavelmente lhe veio à mente. Fantasiou que as mãos pertenciam a ele. Felicity deixou-se levar.

Sua outra mão, depois de acariciar o outro seio, deslizou pela blusa, sensualmente por seu abdome, disparando arrepios, e foi para seu clitóris, estimulando-o – e seu êxtase disparou, subiu num ritmo frenético.

Deslizou os dedos foram para dentro de si. A fricção e o jogo de suas mãos – das mãos de seu guarda-costas – a enlouqueceu rapidamente. Atingiu o clímax, dessa vez de verdade. Seu corpo todo se contraiu, a costas arqueadas, a cabeça estava virada para trás, o grito cortou seus lábios. Era como uma onda colidindo com um penhasco, forte, bruta e incrível, espalhando umidade. Sentiu-se escorrendo até mesmo para o colchão. A onda demorou a propagar, e mesmo quando os movimentos dos dedos e quadris diminuíram naturalmente, ainda sentiu arrepios e espasmos percorrendo seu corpo.

Lambeu os dedos, limpando-os, a respiração completamente fora de controle. Só então Oliver dissolveu de seu delírio.

Vestiu novamente a calcinha. Quando fechou os olhos, adormeceu mais fácil do que a primeira vez.

Felicity acordou. A campainha ainda ecoava pelo ar. Grogue, perguntou-se que diabo era aquilo até que um choque de consciência lhe atingiu. Sentou rapidamente, a cabeça chegou até a girar, e viu a hora. Puta que pariu, já eram mais de 8:30. Nunca estivera tão atrasada.

De repente estava desperta. Pulou da cama e por sorte lembrou que estava só de calcinha e blusa e colocou o short. Saiu em disparada do quarto, desceu as escadas. Alguém batia na porta lá fora com força e, sem prestar atenção no alarme, Felicity a abriu.

E lá estava Oliver Queen, o motivo de sua insônia e atraso.

As memórias da noite anterior vieram numa enxurrada.

Ela ficou em choque por dois segundos até perceber a postura alerta dele. Estava até mesmo com a arma em mãos.

\- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! – exclamou incessantemente.

Oliver fechou os olhos por um momento e exalou em alívio. Ele colocou a pistola de volta na cintura.

\- Porra, Felicity. Eu estava quase derrubando essa porta. – disse com um tom ainda carregando preocupação.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpa mesmo. Acordei agora. Me atrasei. – ela falou rápido.

Felicity abriu espaço, e ele entrou, fechando a porta. Ela encontrava-se estranhamente agitada e imobilizada. Seus dedos entrelaçavam-se uns nos outros. Seu cérebro apontava a _chaise longue_ , exatamente a mesma do sonho, bem _ali_ , atrás dela.

Oliver pegou o celular e digitou algo.

\- O que é isso?

\- Estava avisando a Diggle que você está bem. – ele levantou o olhar para ela. Felicity se esforçou para se concentrar no agora. – Liguei pra você várias vezes.

\- Imagino. Mas meu celular estava para vibrar. – ela respirou fundo para se acalmar. – Segura aí que eu me arrumo rapidinho e vamos sair.

Ele balançou a cabeça em afirmação. De repente Felicity se deu conta de seu traje. O short mal chegava à metade de suas coxas, a blusa do pijama era larga e era provável que estivesse mostrando para ele a curva lateral dos seios.

\- Dez minutos! Ou menos! – exclamou e correu para a escada.

Pegou o primeiro vestido que viu no closet e lingerie. Tomou a chuveirada mais rápida do mundo com o objetivo principal de acalmar qualquer vestígio da noite anterior. Colocou os óculos, rapidamente arrumou o cabelo no rabo de cavalo clássico. Pegou a bolsa, uma nécessaire de maquiagem que ela nem sabia o que tinha dentro, mas que rezava para ser suficiente, e colocou dentro da bolsa. Antes de sair, pegou um par de sapatos e correu para o primeiro andar.

\- Ah, o celular! – exclamou. Sem pensar, empurrou os sapatos para as mãos de Oliver, que a olhou confuso enquanto ela subia de novo. Pegou o celular e o carregador e desceu de novo.

\- Nove ligações de você e Diggle, uau! – disse olhando para a tela. – Desculpa de novo. – falou olhando para ele.

Incrivelmente Oliver suprimiu uma risada.

\- Vamos, Felicity.

Ela não conseguiu deixar de pensar em como o nome dela soou como no sonho. Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha. Aquele seria um dia difícil. ~~~~

Felicity entrou no carro que nem um pequeno furacão.

\- Oi, Dig! Desculpa o susto!

\- Só estou feliz que esteja bem. – ele disse, entrando e ligando o motor.

Oliver acabou sentando ao lado dela no banco traseiro, ainda carregando os sapatos. A ida à empresa foi agitada. Primeiro ela pegou o celular.

\- Jerry, oi! Escuta, eu acabei me atrasando demais hoje, mas to a caminho. Pode fazer um favor para mim? Odeio te pedir isso, mas, enfim... Pode pedir pra mim café da manhã naquele lugar que eu volta e meia vou? Pede um daqueles cafés fortes especiais, vou precisar hoje... E uma quiche. E um muffin de frutas vermelhas. Eu pago quando chegar... Ok? Muito obrigada! Tchau!

Felicity largou a bolsa sobre o banco e pegou a nécessaire.

\- Por favor, me diz que tem coisa boa aqui. – falou vasculhando. Oliver não conseguia nem nomear um produto. Ela puxou um batom e exclamou surpresa. – Ah, esse é um dos meus favoritos da vida! Achei que tinha perdido no sequestro. – Era uma cor única; um vermelho puxado para o rosa, um tanto escuro, mas suave, perfeito para qualquer ocasião, por isso ela o adorava.

Ela o jogou no banco para poder passar os outros produtos primeiro. Oliver, sem pensar, o pegou e leu o nome.

\- Nem tente ver alguma lógica nos nomes. Não existe. – ela disse ao vê-lo franzir a testa.

Ele já vira mulheres se maquiando antes, mas observou-a intrigado. Ela, distraída, nem percebeu. Ainda rearrumou o cabelo umas duas vezes antes de colocar os sapatos. Foi então que se lembrou da massagem e... bem, o dia mal começou e já precisava. Ela apertou os botões, recostou a cabeça no banco, fechou os olhos e relaxou. Quase se esqueceu de ler algumas coisas do trabalho, mas logo lembrou.

A comida já estava lá quando ela chegou ao escritório.

\- Jerry, você é um anjo. Um anjo. – disse apressando-se para abocanhar a quiche.

Felicity incrivelmente conseguiu não sujar a mesa toda enquanto comia e trabalhava ao mesmo tempo.

Só depois que se acalmou que percebeu que o clima parecia... anormalmente abafado. Ainda não era verão. Ela olhou para os guarda-costas, que pareciam desconfortáveis dentro dos ternos.

\- Parece que o sistema de refrigeração central está ruim. – Diggle comentou.

Ela não sabia de nada disso. Convidou Jerry a entrar.

\- O que está acontecendo? – ela agitou os braços, tentando indicar a temperatura.

\- Ah, houve um pequeno problema com a manutenção rotineira do ar. Vai demorar um pouco a voltar ao normal. – ele prontamente respondeu. – Foi me informado que o prazo seria até o fim do horário comercial, Srta. Smoak.

\- Espero que seja mesmo, pois senão vou ter que fazer ligações e usar minha voz alta. – Ela olhou brevemente para o calendário na tela do computador. – Aliás, só relembrando que passarei boa parte do dia na Modelagem. Por sorte tava marcado para mais tarde.

O Departamento de Modelagem da Smoak Technologies era um dos mais avançados e mais importantes do mundo, a julgar pela quantidade de dados únicos que gerava. Provavelmente era o setor mais crucial da empresa e um dos que tinha segurança e acesso mais reforçados. As informações serviam tanto para o desenvolvimento de novos produtos e atualizações de produtos existentes como também para o Departamento de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento.

Era um dos locais favoritos dela, pois misturava diversas áreas, como programação, engenharia e física, o que fez com que aumentasse seus já vastos conhecimentos sobre os fenômenos da natureza. Ele nasceu mais da paixão dela por aprender e desvendar incógnitas do que para fins comerciais mesmo, embora ajudasse e muito nos lucros. Sem contar que ela nunca foi o tipo de CEO a se trancar no escritório e ficar separada do resto; ela gostava de caminhar pelos setores, saber e ver o que sua empresa estava fazendo, falar com os funcionários.

\- Sei disso, senhorita. – disse Jerry e então saiu.

Felicity voltou sua atenção para Oliver e Diggle.

\- Acho melhor vocês tirarem esses ternos, pelo menos.

Eles obedeceram. Diggle, não muito depois, acabou saindo e ficando no corredor, pois, na opinião dele, lá corria ar e estava mais fresco que o escritório. Felicity de repente se tocou que estava sozinha com Oliver.

Ela caprichou na garrafa de água antes de voltar a trabalhar e focar no novo produto que a empresa lançaria. Contudo não conseguiu afastar completamente seus pensamentos.

Sua fantasia.

Forçou-se a manter os olhos na tela do computador, mas bastou apenas um desvio de milímetro para se perder. Ergueu o olhar um pouco. Oliver estava de pé, próximo à janela, olhando para fora, porém ela sabia que ele estava atento a qualquer mínima perturbação no ambiente. E como aquele dia já estava marcado pelo incidente do sonho, é claro, _é claro_ , ele arregaçou as mangas, deixando os antebraços de fora.

Ela contemplou os músculos levemente contraídos, as veias saltadas, os pelos do braço. Desceu para os dedos. Longos, bonitos e fortes. Dedos que já a tocaram. Nos ombros, nos braços, na boca, na cintura. Quando se abraçaram, quando treinavam.

Mas não onde desejava. Não dentro dela.

Arrepios. Felicity teve que apertar suas coxas uma contra a outra para evitar a ânsia de atingi-la. Mesmo assim, sentiu-se consciente de sua intimidade. Comprimiu os lábios.

Era muito pior tê-lo ali logo a sua frente fisicamente a sua frente. Realidade e imaginação se misturavam. Oliver era a verdadeira perdição.

Não podia mais esconder a paixão arrebatadora por ele.

Ele era inatingível.

_Era mesmo?_

O olhar dele percorrendo seu corpo com ardor estava selado em fogo em sua mente. Não fora mentira. E eles passaram tempo sozinhos no aniversário dele.

Mas e daí? Talvez Oliver também a achasse atraente, só que ele era sério e comprometido ao trabalho. E reservado. E contido. Não iria cruzar o último limite entre eles.

E atração não era incomum. Pessoas se sentiam atraídas umas pelas outras. Não significava nada permanente.

Ela percebeu que estava encarando-o. Logo ele notaria, e se ele encontrasse o olhar dela... Felicity não sabia o que faria. Voltou seu olhar para o computador. _Foco._ Não era uma adolescente com sua primeira paixonite. Ela tinha uma empresa multimilionária a comandar, droga! Podia conter seus sentimentos por seu guarda-costas até que sumissem.

Felicity achou que treinar com Oliver não ia dar certo.

Mas, tirando alguns momentos carregados e calorosos, as coisas iam bem. Um novo potencial do que seu corpo podia fazer estava sendo desdobrado, e ela estava descobrindo força e habilidade para luta as quais não tinha nem ideia, tanto com ele quanto com Diggle.

Até o dia que ele falou que iriam treinar movimentos no chão. Logo ela se imaginou pressionada contra o tatame pelo corpo de Oliver. E aí não ia mais dar certo.

Foi mais ou menos assim que aconteceu.

Junho chegou com força e, para piorar, já trouxe uma amostra do verão. Uma massa de calor brutal e rara estacionou sobre Starling City, tornando a atmosfera pesada, grudenta e abafada. O ar condicionado da academia estava ligado, porém no canto onde estavam, por algum motivo, o vento não chegava plenamente. Nenhum dos dois estava aguentando muito, já estavam até descalços, e Felicity inevitavelmente acabou tirando a blusa, ficando só com as calças de ioga e o top. Ela sentiu o olhar de Oliver a varrendo discretamente, um calafrio lhe subiu, e por isso mesmo que ela não queria tirar a peça. Não queria que ele a distraísse. Então, tomando o gesto dela como permissão, ele também tirou a própria camisa.

_Céus._

Primeiro ele quis começar com autodefesa. Ela deitou no chão, e ele sentou sobre o quadril dela, as coxas uma de cada lado.

Felicity tinha que ficar lembrando toda hora que ele personificava um atacante, alguém que queria atacá-la ou pior, que não devia se sentir agitada, mas ele estava logo ali em cima dela, peitoral à mostra, olhando-a para baixo, um olhar sério e concentrado, o suor começando a brotar em sua pele...

Nenhum pensamento platônico estava em sua mente agora. _Não tinha como_.

Ele era a maior tentação a que tentava resistir e com muita, muita dificuldade em toda sua vida.

Ela estava perdida. Por que se raios pensou que tudo aquilo era uma boa ideia?

Ela inspirou fundo, concentrando-se nas palavras dele, porém até o discurso professoral dele lhe causava frisson. Focou no lado dela que desfrutava de realizar os movimentos, de aprender.

Ele a ensinou como bloquear um braço que queria estrangulá-la e sair do aperto.

\- Firme um de seus pés ao lado do meu e o outro no centro das minhas pernas. – Ela o fez, o próprio tornozelo dela em contato com a pele dele. Os dedos roçavam minimamente o pé dele e deveria ser um crime como aquele quase contato era o suficiente para iniciar as faíscas. – Agora eleve seu quadril.

 _O quê?_ Os pensamentos coerentes fugiram de Felicity. Seu cérebro começou a falhar. Seu coração disparou e não voltaria mais ao normal pelo resto da noite. Mas ela ainda conseguiu fazer o movimento, e foi quando percebeu que a maldita calça de ioga a deixava sentir praticamente tudo, e seu quadril erguido estava em contato com a pélvis e a virilha dele.

As faíscas ficaram mais fortes. A qualquer momento o calor explodiria nela.

Várias repetições depois, ela executou o movimento com primazia, usando o quadril para impulso e girando seu corpo, seu peito e sua pele roçando nele... E então se viu _sobre_ ele.

\- Perfeito. – O elogio de Oliver foi seguido por um sorriso, e a visão dele deitado ali subjugado por ela era uma perdição.

Felicity sentiu um arrepio, a endorfina sendo liberada pelo exercício físico querendo lhe provocar aumentar o outro tipo de agitação nela e embaçar o limite entre os dois. Mas, oh céus e tudo que fosse mais sagrado, que ela não ficasse excitada logo agora.

O próximo movimento foi só um pouco diferente. Agora era ele quem estava entre ela, suas coxas em contato com as dele.

A cada segundo ficava mais difícil se encontrar, a cada segundo ela tinha mais trabalho para lembrar que aquilo era uma simulação e ele devia vê-lo como um bandido.

E lá estava ela com os braços dele presos quando veio a próxima instrução:

\- Semelhante àquela vez, você ergue seu quadril o mais alto que puder. – O “mais alto que puder” acabou se mostrando com ela roçando sua parte íntima no peito dele.

E foi quando o fogo estourou nela. O cérebro entrou em pane. Felicity teve que se esforçar para não soltá-lo, ainda mais quando um tremor a percorreu. Esforçou-se para controlar a respiração. Suas bochechas ficaram coradas, e ela esperava que o rubor pudesse se passar como reação às altas temperaturas. Seu pulso estava mais acelerado, mas o último motivo para isso era o treino. Ela nunca esteve tão consciente de sua intimidade.

Oliver, desgraçado – _e sensual e tentador_ –, parecia tranquilo como sempre. Ela invejava o autocontrole dele nesse momento. Esperava que ele continuasse assim. Não o queria percebendo o caos prazeroso se instalando nela.

Por sorte ou sabe-se lá como Felicity ainda continuava plena seguindo as instruções de seu treinador.

\- Aí você gira o quadril assim. – E sem cerimônia alguma ele pediu para ela soltar o aperto dos braços dele ao redor de seu pescoço ( _“Não sai do lugar”_ ), segurou os quadris dela com as mãos enormes e o retorceu. Alguns dos dedos dele pressionavam firmes a pele dela, e de novo regozijou da mistura de aspereza e maciez dele. A visão dela embaçou. Seus mamilos endureceram; sorte que o top tinha bojo. Ela engoliu em seco. Ele a largou e pediu para ela realizar o movimento sozinha. – Ótimo. Agora você coloca o pé da perna que tá por cima na minha pélvis – ele deu dois tapinhas na coxa esquerda dela. Mais arrepios. – e depois volta com o quadril no chão e coloca o outro pé. – Felicity acabou se atrapalhando, mas não pelo movimento em si, e acabou sendo pior porque ele acabou tendo que agarrar a outra coxa dela e a colocou na posição.

Ela comprimiu a boca e no último segundo conteve um gemido. Estava praticamente com as pernas arreganhadas para ele, e ele estava quase deitado sobre ela por causa do aperto dela.

A excitação se desprendeu de seu autocontrole ruindo e a invadiu. A endorfina que queimava em seu corpo era dela agora. Sua mente enfim parou de funcionar. Felicity começou a sentir seu sexo ficando úmido. Só podia rezar para que a calça estúpida não a traísse.

Mas ela tinha que se forçar, sabe-se lá como, a continuar com aquilo. E não cair em insanidade no processo.

Ela ficou naquela posição por um _longo_ tempo porque Oliver queria que ela repetisse o golpe para ela prender e bloquear os pulsos dele.

A terceira técnica era uma variação da segunda, pé na pélvis dele e tudo, só que dessa vez ela envolveu e prendeu os braços dele e a parte superior de seu tórax entre suas pernas. Ela nunca imaginou ser capaz de algo com aquela complexidade, por isso ficou muito contente consigo mesma quando dominou os movimentos, e se viu no chão, com ele também derrubado de costas, o braço direito dele esticado e preso nas mãos dela com força.

\- Calma aí, calma aí, não precisa quebrar meu braço! – Oliver riu. – Quebre o do atacante de verdade.

Felicity ergueu o pescoço e viu a cabeça dele saindo por trás de sua coxa esquerda. A empolgação se converteu em excitação sexual. Percebeu o tríceps dele roçando sua virilha. Se por algum acaso ele notasse umidade, ela irracionalmente iria culpar o clima.

\- É apenas eu. – A voz dele soou um pouco rouca; ainda havia um sorriso provocador naqueles lábios sedutores.

A aula continuou, com a dinâmica de sempre: primeiro Oliver demonstrava os golpes, depois ele a guiava a fazer e ela repetia até dominar. Ele explicava cada detalhe, atencioso como sempre, às vezes ainda dizia o nome dos movimentos. Ele passou ainda a colocar socos e chutes no meio, deixando de serem apenas golpes de autodefesa.

Os dois rolaram pelo tatame, seus membros resvalavam um no outro, até mesmo entravam em contato direto, friccionavam-se e pressionavam-se contra o outro. As pernas dele ficaram entre as dela e vice-versa. Ele a apertou várias vezes contra o chão de diversos ângulos. Por vezes, Felicity jurou ter sentido algum _volume_ , porém gastou seus últimos esforços mentais em _não_ pensar nisso. Até porque, racionalmente falando, se Oliver realmente estivesse reagindo a ela, era algo natural devido à proximidade deles. Eles nunca estiveram _tão_ perto, com os corpos _tão_ colados e embolados. Um impulso químico, a própria endorfina dele. Nada mais. Não seria o tesão completo que a tomara.

E Felicity ficava mais e mais excitada. Nunca fora estimulada daquele jeito. Nem sabia ser capaz de se sentir assim. Inevitavelmente não conseguiu mais segurar uns gemidos e teve o trabalho de tentar fazê-los soar como resultados dos esforços dos exercícios e não de prazer. Eletricidade a percorria da cabeça aos pés e principalmente em sua intimidade, que pulsava e continuava úmida. Sua respiração e coração nunca estiveram tão descompassados. Até mesmo o suor deles servia para impulsioná-la mais.

\- Perfeita. Você tá arrasando hoje. – disse Oliver, a voz saindo um tanto entrecortada depois de ela o derrubar no tatame. Ele soava orgulhoso e gentil e suave, e ela queria que ele parasse.

Ela levantou o olhar para ele, que sorriu, devastando-a. Ele agora estava de bruços, com a cabeça completamente presa entre as coxas dela. Quase onde ela o queria. Imaginou-o abaixo o rosto, roçando-o contra seu sexo, a boca encontrando os lábios dela, tomando-a...

Ela ofegou.

Ele a soltou e ficou de joelhos. Felicity continuou estatelada no chão.

\- Por favor, me diga que estamos acabando. – Ela queria acabar mais para não correr o risco de ter um orgasmo ali do que pelo cansaço em si. Porque que ela gostava de lutar. E continuava gostando agora mesmo com uma excitação jamais sentida antes.

\- Só mais um movimento novo e a gente para.

\- _Nããããão._ Cansei. – ela grunhiu.

\- Quê que eu falei de cansaço logo na primeira aula de todas? – ele cruzou os braços, explicitando os músculos maravilhosos e que brilhavam pelo suor. Nada disso a ajudava manter a sanidade.

\- Não ligo. – ela fechou os olhos, tentando e falhando em afastar a luxúria.

Ele segurou uma risada.

Felicity achou momentaneamente sua voz:

\- Você quer matar meus músculos, né? Eu preciso deles pra ir trabalhar amanhã, preciso ir pra reuniões, entrevistas, convenções... – ela tagarelou.

Oliver engatinhou até ela e colocou uma mão no antebraço dela, fazendo uma leve carícia. O contato a acendeu, alimentou o fogo dentro dela.

\- Mais um. Prometo. E depois a gente repassa tudo uma última vez. – sussurrou calmo.

\- Sorte sua que to cansada demais para brigar.

Felicity achava que já tinha tido todas as surpresas da noite. Ledo engano. Delicado, Oliver a rolou até ficar de bruços, firmou suas mãos no quadril dela e a puxou para cima, colocando-a de quatro. Ele se pôs atrás dela, apoiando os joelhos no tatame, e segurou no abdome com os braços. O peito dele roçava as costas dela.

Ela ficou sem palavras. E _definitivamente_ estava encharcada. Esperava que os próximos golpes não envolvessem ele a tocando perto dali. Não tinha mais o que esconder.

Ela mal prestou atenção nas instruções dele, ainda chocada. Implorou a seu cérebro para voltar a funcionar só naquela última vez para ela se livrar logo, e sua batalha interna nunca foi tão acirrada. Por um milagre, mesmo que com dificuldade, ela fez a manobra de defesa.

A última repetição dos exercícios a levou ao limite da sanidade. No fim, quando Oliver a pressionou inteiramente contra o tatame, ela pressionou a coxa uma na outra e ficou imóvel. Literamente estava a um mísero passo do orgasmo. Seu peito subia e descia, fantasmas de tremores a assaltavam. Se ele a tocasse, se ele ficasse sobre ela, se ele ao menos respirasse próximo a ela... Explodiria em lascívia e em gemidos altos e incontroláveis.

Nunca em sua vida...

Nunca um homem tivera um poder magnético sobre ela tão absurdamente grande.

Felicity ficou ainda ali, os nervos em frangalhos, procurando se acalmar, enquanto Oliver ficava de pé e ia em direção aos pertences deles e pegava uma toalha.

\- Você tá bem? – ele perguntou depois de se enxugar por uns segundos. Franziu a testa, confuso. Ela permaneceu em silêncio. – Felicity? – ele disse após se arrumar. Havia uma nota de cautela em sua voz. Ela sabia o por quê; ela não parava de falar e subitamente agora estava em silêncio.

O tatame mexeu quando ele deu passos em direção a ela.

\- Eu to bem. – Felicity se viu dizendo.

Mas na verdade não estava.

Bem ela estaria se eles parassem de dançar na órbita um do outro e se entregassem à paixão arrebatadora. Bem ela estaria se ele transasse com ela e a levasse ao ápice de verdade. Múltiplas vezes. Bem ela estaria se ele transformasse o sonho erótico dela em realidade. As inibições de Felicity estavam em ruínas. Não era capaz mais de se recriminar por tais pensamentos.

E nem queria.

Ela estava louca.

Ele a deixava louca.

Ela queria embarcar na loucura.

Queria deixá-lo louco.

Queria que ele embarcasse na loucura também.

Oliver era tinha um autocontrole impecável. Ela queria rachá-lo e destruí-lo. Queria-o se entregando, queria vê-lo mergulhado na lascívia, no pecado, queria que apenas desejo por ela ocupasse sua mente e seu corpo.

Então ela o deixou se aproximar. Agora estava mais calma, conseguiria lidar com ele. Virou o corpo, ficando de costas. Oliver agachou ao lado dela.

\- Eu machuquei você? – ele soava preocupado de verdade.

Ela agiu. Numa descarga de adrenalina, pulou sobre ele, derrubando-o e imobilizando-o. Segurou pulsos dele pelo gancho que ele ensinara e os prendeu ao lado do corpo. Inclinou-se sobre ele.

\- Não, mas você caiu na minha armadilha. – falou provocantemente.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha na maior tranquilidade.

\- Sabe que posso sair disso fácil, fácil, não é?

\- Eu sei. – ela deu de ombros.

Por isso mesmo ela o soltou e, tomando a posição como vantagem, deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dele. Dessa vez nada tinha a ver com a objetividade e a firmeza de quando ela o segurou ali mais cedo. A carícia era clara. Os olhos enevoados e faiscantes dela também. Ela não cerceava mais o limite do prazer, mas não estava longe; ainda estava excitada, a endorfina ainda corria em seu corpo. Por isso ela agia daquele jeito.

Oliver pareceu afetado por um segundo. Seus olhos se arregalaram bem de leve. Ele inspirou lentamente, como se procurasse não se descontrolar.

_Liberte-se, Oliver._

Felicity desceu as mãos pelo peitoral dele depois pelo abdome. As linhas dos músculos dele eram pouco perceptivas pelo tecido da camisa, mas, como era a primeira vez de Felicity fazendo isso, ela nem ligou.

Ousou desviar os olhos dos dele e desceu para as mãos, fascinada com a descoberta, com a definição, com a dureza.

Porém ainda não dureza que queria.

Ela moveu os quadris, calculando certeira para que o movimento passasse perfeitamente como se acertasse o conforto de sua posição, e não para incitá-lo embora fosse esse seu propósito. Diabolicamente inocente.

Voltou a fitar os olhos de Oliver. As íris dilataram um pouco, tornando o azul mais sombrio, mais elétrico.

Ela mesma continuava com a eletricidade correndo em seus nervos.

\- Felicity... – ele começou a dizer com a voz ficando trêmula.

 _Sim_ , ela celebrou mentalmente.

\- Então, acabaram todos os movimentos que você tinha pra me mostrar? – ela perguntou com um sorrisinho.

\- O que está fazendo? – ele devolveu.

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Uma pergunta a você.

Felicity viu que ele estava minimamente afetado. Se não tivesse, já teria saído dali há muito tempo.

Ele mudou de estratégia:

\- Achei que estivesse cansada.

\- E estou. Para treinar. – _Mas não para outras coisas_ , ela deixou implícito. – Não vê que meus músculos tremem em fadiga? – ela tirou uma das mãos dele e ergueu o braço. Na verdade ela vibrava mais de luxúria.

\- Certo, você só queria me desarmar mesmo. Para terminar por cima.

 _Oh Oliver..._ Ela não sabia se ele falou de propósito ou não – parecia que não; parecia mais que ele deixou escapar naquele estado anormal –, contudo não deixou a oportunidade passar.

\- É a minha preferência, mas não é uma coisa que me incomoda de verdade. Eu gosto mesmo quando me fazem terminar. – Nada implícito dessa vez.

Então ela simplesmente saiu de cima dele e ficou de pé. Nem olhou para trás enquanto pegava os tênis e os calçava.

Oliver respirou audivelmente antes de se levantar.

Ela não vestiu de novo a camisa, apenas a pendurou no ombro. Pegou a bolsa e virou-se para o guarda-costas.

\- Vamos?

Era bem tarde e a hora de fechamento se aproximava, por isso quase não havia pessoas ainda. Os dois se encaminharam para a saída dos fundos da academia; Rene permitira que eles a usassem por conta do acesso restrito ao público, além de menor visual, até mesmo ofereceu uma das vagas dos funcionários. Oliver julgou a saída mais segura também. A porta ficava ali nos fundos próximo onde estavam, e eles tinham que passar num pequeno corredor antes de ir para o exterior.

\- Então, como eu tenho me saído nesses treinos? – Felicity perguntou.

\- Surpreendentemente bem, na verdade. – ele respondeu. – Ou talvez nem tão surpreendente assim, você já deixou claro como se sobressai nas mais coisas mais diversas. – Ele piscou para ela e somado ao meio sorriso, Felicity quase se desfez. – Quanto ao boxe, você tá avançando bem, tá começando a achar seu ritmo e tá aumentando sua resistência. E tem ficado menos cansada, por mais que continue reclamando da fadiga como sempre. Inclusive não vai tardar muito para que fique que nem as pessoas nos vídeos que te mostrei.

\- Nem vem! O dia que eu me transformar naquilo vai ser o dia que eu vou ter cruzado para o lado negro da força. Vou ter começado a gostar de atividades físicas. Será que vou virar adepta da vida fitness? _Argh_!

\- Felicity, você faz ioga, autodefesa e boxe. Isso não é coisa de gente que desgosta de exercício.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Comecei a treinar por necessidade de sobrevivência. – tentou redarguir.

\- Autodefesa. Aí descobriu gosto por socos. – ele abafou uma risada.

Os dois entraram no corredor.

\- Tá, mas e quanto à autodefesa? – ela resolveu abafar a discussão.

\- Melhor ainda. Já acho que você conseguiria se virar numa eventualidade. Mas mesmo assim ainda tem que treinar mais. – ele parou por um segundo antes de continuar. – E seria bom se parasse de fingir flertar com seu atacante. Por mais encantadora que você seja, não acho que ele vai parar por causa dos seus olhos brilhantes e seu sorriso iluminado.

Felicity quase tropeçou. Decidiu jogar a cautela pela janela.

\- Talvez eu não estivesse fingindo completamente.

Oliver parou de andar, surpreso, e virou-se para ela.

\- Apenas uma parte era simulação. – ela continuou, fixando seu olhar nele. – Todas vezes que falei algo com certeza não era para um atacante, mas para meu guarda-costas. Eu queria. Eu _quero_.

 _Pronto_. Ela enfim deixou claro, enfim revelou o que estava rondando seu interior havia semanas.

Silêncio. A atmosfera ficou inflamada.

_Sua vez, Oliver._

Quando aceitou sua atração por sua cliente, Oliver tentou suprimi-la. Em vão. Desde então, todos os dias ele listava motivos para não se render a ela, do profissionalismo que os uniu até seus demônios internos.

Sua resolução ferrenha balançou.

Ele já imaginava que ela era atraída por causa dos olhares que ela lhe lançava e os deslizes verbais. Mas agora era diferente...

Agora Felicity explicitou sentir o mesmo que ele. Sem titubear, sem sombra de dúvida.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, o que pensar, o que _sentir_. Suas emoções entraram em choque, a seu lado emocional tomava o comando de si.

\- Não dá para negar esse clima, essa tensão entre nós. – Felicity continuou a dizer. Os olhos dela eram resolutos e febris. Oliver entendeu o comportamento dela durante todo o treino. Tentou ignorá-lo, mas agora não dava mais.

Inferno, pensamentos impróprios cruzaram até mesmo a mente dele umas poucas vezes. E seu corpo teve impulsos de reagir ao dela tão _ali_. Contudo, ele se controlou.

Ele tinha que respeitá-la.

\- Você consegue? – ela finalizou.

Oliver podia omitir sua vida inteira dela – um dos motivos para mantê-la longe –, podia até mesmo contar algumas mentiras, porém a honestidade era o que sempre queria dar a ela. Fora assim desde o começo. Felicity lhe oferecia espaço para ser ele mesmo, para ser sincero como ninguém, como nunca antes sentira.

\- Não. – ele respondeu profundamente.

Mais silêncio. O ar estalava.

Oliver nem ousou tentar ver o que se passava na mente de Felicity pois estava muito ocupando pensando, perdido no próprio conflito.

Ele tinha plena consciência de seu controle e, para evitar perdê-lo completa e irreversivelmente, permitiu-se soltá-lo um pouco. _Só uma vez, apenas uma vez para ele não ficar insano._

Só de curiosidade. A atração por ela vinha o assombrando havia semanas. Quem sabe aquele momento não servisse para aquietá-lo...

Contudo, lá no fundo, em seu âmago, algo lhe dizia que isso não aconteceria. Ele mesmo já havia se dito que não se relacionaria com Felicity porque sabia que, desde o princípio, não seria puramente físico ou casual.

Mas a questão era que agora ele não estava pensando direito. Suas inibições iam ao chão ao passo que a libido subia. Ele controlou a subida dela também, afinal, se a deixasse toma conta, não haveria volta e sabe-se lá o que aconteceria.

Seus olhos escureceram. Felicity viu o momento em que a postura e a resolução dele mudaram. Os lábios dela se partiram de leve. Ela inspirou com dificuldade, o peito – ela ainda estava sem camisa, inferno, mostrando aquele corpo maravilhoso só para enlouquecê-lo – se elevando, explicitando a pele dela. Ainda estava corada, tanto pela volúpia quanto pelo calor, e somado ao suor e ao cabelo desarrumado, ela nunca lhe parecera tão apetitosa.

Ele largou a mochila no chão, cruzou a distância já pequena deles como um raio, tirou a bolsa dela de seus ombros, arrancou a blusa pendurada no ombro, jogando longe, segurou-a pela cintura e a empurrou contra a parede.

Seus olhares não desviaram do outro um mísero milímetro sequer. A respiração de Felicity ficou ainda mais alterada, e a cada inspiração o peito dela roçava no dele. O coração de Oliver também estava descompassado.

As mãos dele percorreram as laterais do corpo dela sensualmente, controladamente. Suas digitais pressionavam-se contra a pele dela, arrancando arrepios. Felicity queria que ele a apertasse ainda mais, porém via que ele estava se segurando, e ele tinha que parar com isso, mas ao mesmo tempo entendia que um passo gigante porque era a primeira vez que ele se permitia, e era tão novo, tão inesperado e inebriante que ela resolveu aproveitar. E depois ela o tentaria mais.

Já as mãos dela foram para os pulsos dele, acariciando-o num movimento de ascensão, passando pelos antebraços, bíceps e se postando sobre os ombros. Ele estremeceu, os lábios também se partindo. Um rugido começou a se formar no fundo da garganta dele, mas ele apenas vibrou. Felicity segurou-o pela nuca, passou para as costas, descendo até a cintura dele e deu uma leve puxada contra si. As pernas dele foram para frente, o quadril se encaixando entre ela, e ela pôde sentir a ereção dele começando a se formar contra a parte inferior de seu ventre.

Ela gemeu em aprovação. Explodiu de novo, a luxúria de pouco antes a inundando. Ele a espelhou.

Os toques dele ficaram mais intensos. Oliver subiu pelo abdome dela, espalmando os seios dela e apertando-os. Ela arqueou o corpo, soltando mais sons.

\- Maldito top. – ofegou, as pálpebras tremendo.

Oliver não conteve seu rugido agora. Suas mãos desceram, deixando rastros flamejantes para trás, agarraram as coxas dela e as ergueu, abrindo as pernas dela, e ele se aninhou ainda mais entre elas, enfim pressionando seu corpo completamente contra dela.

Os dois gemeram. Felicity não aguentou mais e quebrou o contato visual, seus olhos se fechando, a cabeça indo para trás, a boca se partindo ainda mais. Ele a incitou a travar as pernas nele, e ela respondeu, cruzando os tornozelos na altura da lombar dele, trazendo-o ainda mais perto. Suas intimidades pressionaram-se. A calça a permitiu plenamente sentir o volume. Mesmo com os tecidos os separando, a sensação era maravilhosa. Ela estava encharcada de novo.

\- Oh Oliver...

O guarda-costas mergulhou a cabeça no pescoço dela e fechou os olhos. O primeiro contato dos lábios dele com a pele dela os energizou. Ela era macia, cheirosa, deliciosa. Ele a beijou diversas vezes, subindo e descendo, do queixo até os ombros. A barba a arranhava e talvez ficasse para trás vermelhidão, mas ela nem ligava, que ele deixasse sua marca nela; o contato a tornava ainda mais sensível aos arrepios. Felicity abriu pleno acesso a ele enquanto o acariciava na nuca, nos ombros, nas costas. Ela enterrou os dedos no cabelo dele, e ele aprovou. O nome dela escapava de seus lábios como num canto.

Oliver passou a segurá-la pela bunda, os dedos enterrando-se nela, prendendo-a ainda mais entre ele e a parede, e foi quando começou a friccionar seus corpos. Os gemidos de Felicity subiram de volume, os grunhidos de Oliver eram cada vez menos contidos.

Ele desceu os beijos até o decote do top dela. Lambeu-o aquele vale, depois subiu com lábios e língua para a maciez do seio direito dela. Não se conteve e a mordeu. Ela agarrou o cabelo dele com mais força. Ele se satisfez com os dois seios.

Seus corpos ondulavam um contra o outro. O aperto das pernas de Felicity nele era forte, e a cada mexida dos quadris dela, ele só sentia seu pau ficando maior e mais duro.

\- Droga, Felicity. – ele soltou cheio de prazer.

\- Não para. – ela respondeu. E ele era incapaz disso.

Saber que qualquer um poderia simplesmente surgir ali e interrompê-los só tornou tudo melhor.

Os movimentos foram ficando mais intensos, mais bruscos, mais vigorosos e lascivos. Uma nova camada de suor surgiu. O calor só subia, mas dessa vez era muito melhor porque era devido à fricção deles. Os corpos ficavam cada vez mais colados. Os seios dela estavam amassados contra ele, esfregando-se nele tanto na subida quanto na descida. Felicity já estava excitada desde o treino, e ela enfim se soltou, tornando-se a volúpia, e não tardou a sentir o prazer cerceando o limite de novo, e ela deu uma risada em meio aos sons e os nomes de Oliver que escapavam, recebendo a sensação. O orgasmo estourou nela, ela se desfez, tremendo diversas vezes, vibrando contra o corpo dele, o gemido arrancado do âmago dela, alto, rouco e longo. Oliver nunca ouviu som tão incrível, ainda mais que seu ouvido estava bem próximo da boca dela.

Ele se surpreendeu também. Depois que ela se acalmou, com alguns espasmos tardios ainda a assaltando, Oliver tirou sua boca do pescoço dela e ergueu a cabeça, olhando-a. Como se o sentisse, Felicity abriu os olhos.

\- Queria tomar crédito por isso, mas sinto que nem posso, mal comecei. – ele disse, e já soava meio rouco devido aos próprios sons.

\- Pode sim. – ela falou, a voz falha. – Você me deixou com tesão desde esse maldito treino. O mérito é todo seu.

\- Felicity... – ele grunhiu, fechando os olhos de novo por um segundo.

Ele sabia que não deveria, era brincar com fogo e com o risco de perder inteiramente o controle, mas precisava. Tirou uma das mãos das nádegas dela e a tocou entre as coxas.

\- Deus, Felicity. – gemeu ao encontrar o tecido encharcado. Indo contra suas restrições – ele não conseguiu se segurar –, tocou-a, seus dedos afundando, e ele sentiu o contorno da parte mais íntima dela, e a coerência o abandonou por um segundo. Ele deve ter murmurado o nome dela, mas nem tinha certeza.

Quando ele voltou a tocá-la na coxa, eles ficaram imóveis na posição e apenas se fitaram, pulsos e respirações desenfreados. Oliver foi o primeiro a se soltar do abraço. Tirou as pernas dela de si e se afastou. Seus olhos desviaram para as calças dela e a mancha escura na região do sexo dela o fez ficar ainda mais excitado. Felicity continuou encostada na parede para suporte, as pernas ainda bambas.

O ar era pesado, caloroso e elétrico.

\- Nós... nós precisamos ir. – ele falou, sabendo que a loucura – infelizmente – não poderia durar para sempre. A decepção quis manchar a lascívia dele.

\- Você realmente não está em condições de sair por aí assim. – ela falou suavemente.

Ele bem sabia disso. Tinha que voltar ao normal. Não tinha como com ela ali. O único jeito era ela se afastar, e ele jamais a tiraria de sua vista. Ele ficou tenso com o conflito.

\- Eu posso dar um jeito nisso. – Os olhos de Felicity flamejavam. Ele nunca ouvira aquele tom rouco dela de pura obscenidade e era... _Porra_ , era magnífico.

Ele sentiu seu membro pulsar em expectativa. A lógica, a sanidade o mandava dizer não, mas sua mente estava enevoada. Já estava fora da realidade havia um tempo e correr em direção a ela lhe parecia não natural.

\- Felicity... n... – ele forçou a palavra “não”, mas não saiu. Porque seria mentira. Não era o que queria de verdade.

Ele queria Felicity.

Seu corpo estava tomado por chamas. Ele era desejo. Nem percebera que sua tempestade interior amansara.

\- É por causa do risco de qualquer um surgir aqui? Porque se for isso podemos ir para o carro. – ela umedeceu os lábios.

Oliver grunhiu. A ideia do carro era ainda mais tentadora, e ele logo imaginou as possibilidades naquele lugar, ainda mais com a sugestão que irradiava dela...

Controle. _Não escape, controle._

Sem nenhum pudor, os olhos de Felicity o percorreram do rosto até a calça dele e se demoraram no volume, analisando-o de verdade. Ela ofegou; ele parecia enorme.

Então ela decidiu por ele. E foi a vez dela de cruzar o espaço e o empurrar contra a parede oposta. Oliver soltou um som surpreso quando suas costas bateram na superfície sólida, mas não a impediu.

\- A não ser que você não queira. – ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele e mordiscou o lóbulo. Teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo. Ela tocou os lábios de leve no maxilar dele. – Diga-me que não quer, Oliver.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas não saiu nada. O mundo real escapava dele, ia para longe, fechando-se apenas em Felicity, o corpo dela, o hálito contra o rosto dele, os lábios, o toque. Ela era tudo que podia processar.

\- Eu realmente preciso que você fale alguma coisa. Consentimento é essencial. – ela ainda imprimiu humor.

Felicity o beijou mais uma vez, agora com mais pressão. O contraste da barba dele com os lábios dela só alimentava o fogo dentro dele.

\- E-eu quero. Continua, por favor.

Ela sorriu. Seus lábios traçaram lentamente a linha do maxilar dele enquanto suas mãos escorregavam para dentro da camisa dele, acariciando sua cintura e depois subindo pelos abdominais. Uma delas desceu pela calça, segurando, envelopando o volume. Ela o apalpou e contornou sua forma. Oliver estremeceu e soltou grunhidos.

Ela desceu os beijos para o pescoço ao passo que, com as duas mãos, baixou a calça e a cueca dele apenas para libertá-lo. Os olhos de Oliver se fecharam com força e a cabeça tombou para trás. Felicity se afastou apenas para umedecer os dedos com a boca.

\- Fel... _Ugh..._ Porra. – Oliver soltou exclamações incoerentes quando os dedos tocaram a ponta do membro dele. A mão dele procurou a cintura dela, procurando se apoiar.

Felicity não deixou de gemer também ao senti-lo, o som vibrando contra o corpo dele, o hálito colidindo com sua pele. Desfrutou de como o controle dele se desfazia aos poucos. Ela circulou a ponta com o polegar antes de percorrer todo o comprimento com os dedos, surpreendendo-se e deliciando-se com o tamanho e a rigidez. Claro que um homem imponente como ele teria uma masculinidade no mesmo nível. Ela imaginou como seria a sensação de tê-lo todo dentro de si; suas paredes internas se contraíram com o pensamento. Ela até mesmo massageou as bolas dele.

Oliver continuava reagindo. E ela queria mais. Subiu de novo e o evolveu com toda a mão, apertando. Ele puxou o ar, um tanto estrangulado, e o corpo retorceu. Grunhidos se misturaram ao nome dela escapando por seus lábios.

\- Ainda tão controlado... – ela murmurou, percorrendo a pele dele com a língua languidamente. Sua mão começou a bombear o pau. Ele enterrou os dedos na cintura dela.

Felicity levantou a cabeça para contemplá-lo, concluindo que ele era ainda mais bonito com a face retorcida em prazer, os lábios partidos, de onde escapavam sons, os olhos fechados, as pálpebras tremendo.

\- Olhe para mim, Oliver. – A ordem saiu suave. Ele não demorou a abrir aqueles oceanos, e Felicity viu como eles não estavam mais tempestuosos, mas escuros e elétricos.

Ela continuou, variando os movimentos, pressão, velocidade. Os gemidos dele eram músicas para os ouvidos dela. O toque dela era alucinante, e ele percebeu o controle lhe escapando, mas a sensação era tão certa...

Felicity o beijou pelo rosto: queixo, maxilar, bochecha e parou no canto dos lábios. Ele não a beijou na boca, então também não o faria. Mas queria provocá-lo. Num dos beijos, tocou com a ponta da língua no começo do lábio inferior dele, o toque tão leve quanto uma pena. E deu certo. Ele se contraiu e arrepios o percorreram sob a outra mão dela, que continuava na cintura dele. Suas unhas o arranhavam de leve.

Oliver não aguentou mais e fechou os olhos de novo quando sentiu o prazer crescendo, o ápice chegando. Os grunhidos se tornaram mais profundos. Felicity aumentou a velocidade, incitando-o.

\- Liberte-se para mim, Oliver.

E ele o fez. Ela continuou masturbando-o enquanto ele explodia. Gotas recaíram sobre o abdome dela e até mesmo um pouco no top, mas a maior parte mesmo ficou na mão dela.

Ele demorou um pouco a voltar a si. Abriu os olhos, o peito subindo e descendo, sentindo-se sem fôlego como nunca na vida. Ela o fitava de volta, com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo doce e devasso. O olhar dela cintilou quando ela ergueu a mão tomada pela essência dele e lambeu o polegar. A língua dela percorrendo o dedo, varrendo qualquer resquício, mas um som rouco só se desprendeu dele ao ver a garganta dela engolindo.

Oliver não sabia como estava vivo. Mas essa era a questão. Desde que ele resolveu mergulhar na paixão por ela se sentia _vivo_. Dessa vez não houve liberdade no orgasmo porque ele já se sentia incrível, coração batendo, sangue rugindo nas veias, sem demônios e traumas desde muito, muito antes.

Ele não sabia que começou a se sentir assim desde o momento que a conhecera.

Felicity se afastou e pegou a toalha em sua bolsa para se limpar. Oliver, ainda aéreo e leve pelo prazer, demorou um pouco antes de abrir sua própria mochila.

Eles saíram do prédio e novamente eram CEO e guarda-costas. No carro, ele como motorista, ela no banco de trás, eles trocaram um olhar pelo retrovisor, plenamente consciente do que fizeram, sem arrependimentos.

O corredor mal iluminado era a única testemunha do segredo compartilhado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos! As coisas literalmente esquentaram.  
> Eu subi a classificação pra ser mais "conservadora". Mas contando com o que vem por aí, é melhor subir logo agora mesmo...  
> Até a próxima!


	12. Guerras Precisam de Monstros

Foi como embriaguez.

Você bebe, fica bêbado, comete loucuras, depois no dia seguinte acorda, volta para a realidade, vê o que fez e volta ao normal.

Ou pelo menos tenta.

Ele abriu as janelas do carro um pouco apenas para entrar a brisa. O vento não era tão gelado quanto gostaria, porém serviu para deixá-lo sóbrio.

 _Errado_ , a palavra ecoava em sua mente. Pode ter parecido certo e ele não se arrependia, mas no final foi errado.

Soltar um pouco do controle não serviu para não perdê-lo todo, mas sim para complicar – _e destruir_ , lhe foi sussurrado; ele sempre destruía – a situação. Também não serviu para aquietá-lo – inferno, se ele não fosse quem era, com certeza estaria beijando-a e levando-a para cama assim que chegassem ao apartamento. Só serviu para deixá-lo um passo mais perto do penhasco da insanidade, e ele tinha que retroceder.

Oliver se retraiu no trajeto até o loft. Felicity percebeu. Nenhum dos dois falou desde que entraram no veículo. Ele nem a olhou novamente pelo espelho, receando ser assaltado novamente pela paixão. O ar mudou de cumplicidade para comodismo, e, surpreendentemente, ainda assim não era esquisito.

Eles chegaram à casa dela. A rotina seguiu como sempre: ele a levou até lá em cima e checou o local. Foi se despedir dela e foi quando se viram frente a frente. Parecia que uma era transcorreu desde o corredor.

Oliver fitou Felicity. Ela também se fechou; era uma reação a ele. Aquilo o incomodou. Mas era o certo. Ele respirou com calma.

\- Precisamos conversar. – disse detestando cada sílaba.

A expressão dela era algo totalmente diferente de antes. Tinha seriedade e alguns traços carregavam uma leve tensão, um prelúdio, como se bastasse um empurrão para soltá-la. Oliver entendia. Ele sabia o que estava por trás. Ela sabia o que ele diria.

\- Não, não precisamos. – ela respondeu, e incrivelmente soava serena. Mas houve uma falha aqui em outra enquanto articulava. Oliver não respondeu. – Assim que conversarmos, acaba.

A pose dela rachou. Ele viu o brilho da decepção. Da rejeição. Oliver sentiu uma pontada no coração. Ele não estava rejeitando-a, era a última coisa que queria. Ele só... ele só... _não podia._ Por mais profundamente que quisesse, não podia.

\- Posso ao menos explicar? – ele arriscou.

Felicity não respondeu de imediato. E Oliver viu que, de alguma maneira, ela entendia o que estava se passando com ele. Claro que entenderia. Ela era a pessoa com quem sua fachada desapareceu mais vezes.

E lá estava ela de volta, mesmo que, ambos sabiam, agora parecia um tanto falsa.

O fato de Felicity compreendê-lo não significava que o aprovava.

\- Isso é uma conversa. – ela disse e se aproximou da porta, abrindo-a. Um gesto claro.

Mais uma pontada. Oliver se encaminhou até a saída. Sem se conter, olhou para ela. Ele dissera que iria atrás de todas as ameaças contra ela, contra qualquer coisa que trouxesse perturbação àquele rosto encantador. Só que dessa vez não podia. Ele mesmo colocara a morbidez nele.

Por um segundo, a doce loucura voltou e ele se viu retirando as palavras e tomando-a em seus braços como ansiava. Mas...

_Você infecta tudo que toca._

\- Boa noite, Felicity. – Nem mesmo o clima pesado foi capaz de tirar a suavidade que sempre acompanhava o nome dela.

\- Boa noite, Oliver. – A voz saiu séria e formal.

Ele saiu pela porta, que se fechou logo em seguida. Enquanto Oliver caminhava, ele sentiu o peso recair novamente sobre si. Seus demônios apareceram para andar com ele, como sempre. Aquilo era o normal dele, infelizmente aquilo era o certo.

Sabia que estava acabando com algo precioso antes mesmo de começar, mas era melhor chatear Felicity agora do que machucá-la de um jeito imperdoável.

Ele estava fazendo o trabalho dele. Era o guarda-costas dela e sempre a protegeria.

Talvez Oliver pudesse ter mudado de ideia em breve, mas...

Às vezes, parece que uma coisa pequena ruim acontece e desencadeia um monte em seguida, na maioria das vezes pior do que a primeira. Tudo para reafirmar uma ideia – mesmo que, no caso, essa ideia fosse errada. Errada de verdade, não o que certo guarda-costas considerava como errado.

Os próximos dias foram assim.

O primeiro pensamento que cruzou Felicity pela manhã foi a noite anterior. Mais precisamente, o final da noite anterior. E isso explicava porque levantou tão... letárgica.

Arrumou-se, e algo preenchia seu peito, estufando-a, tomando-a. Era desagradável. Tinha o potencial para sufocá-la. Ela tomou café, mas nem mesmo ele foi capaz de animá-la – _café sempre a animava_. Quando viu seu rosto no espelho enquanto se maquiava, de repente despertou.

Por que ela estava chateada? Seria só sexo! Sexo negado não era o fim do mundo. Não era para sentir o desapontamento mais do que devia.

Parecia simples, se o homem em questão não trabalhasse junto dela. Se ela não tivesse que vê-lo daqui a pouco. Se ele não fosse seu amigo. Se ele não fosse traumatizado.

O pior de tudo era ver o lado dele. Felicity sabia de onde vinha a rejeição. As cicatrizes de Oliver também eram internas, e por causa delas ele se via como quebrado. Ela sabia da escuridão, e essa em nenhum momento a impediu de nutrir sentimentos por ele.

Ela não quis ouvir as explicações dele para não manchar ainda mais as cenas quentes da academia.

Diggle foi quem foi buscá-la na porta assim que a abriu. Ele a cumprimentou como sempre, ela conseguiu responder e percebeu que teria que fingir e se armar de uma pose pelo dia inteiro.

Aliás, pelos próximos dias. Até que... _aquilo_ passasse.

Nada mudou. Nada mudou _mesmo_.

E ao mesmo tempo _tudo_ mudou.

Oliver esperava no carro quando ela entrou. Eles se cumprimentaram, porém, por mais que ambos tenham se esforçado, ainda sim houve um quê de formalidade e distância nos tons. Ela só esperava que Diggle não notasse.

Por sorte, os dias seguintes foram cheios. A gala estava bem perto, e os organizadores, tanto da Smoak Tech quanto das empresas contratadas, queriam passar os últimos detalhes com ela. A festa foi assunto das mensagens recebidas de Donna, e ela se sobressaltou lembrando que, _ai meu Deus, minha mãe está vindo._ Depois, pensou consigo se era seguro deixar Donna num hotel mesmo ou no apartamento dela. Afinal, não era loucura achar que os bandidos que a queriam poderiam muito bem usar a mãe para atraí-la. Decidiu discutir com os guarda-costas.

O lançamento do novo produto seria na mesma semana da gala. Sem contar os eventos usuais na cidade dignos de um executivo de tamanha importância como ela que ela compareceria e que logo após a festa vinha o casamento de Diggle e a viagem para a Europa, e Felicity teria que adiantar trabalho até que voltasse.

 _Ah, a viagem_. A qual ela passaria diversos dias com Oliver. E somente ele.

Felicity sentiu a empolgação com a viagem diminuir. Depois veio irritação. Ele estava manchando as coisas em seu caminho e ela de certa forma estava permitindo isso.

Ela bem cogitou contar toda a história para Rob e assim levá-lo ao velho continente...

Mas, tirando esse momento, ela ficou ocupada o suficiente para não voltar a pensar em Oliver. Ajudava, embora pouco, que naquele dia ele, devido ao trânsito de pessoas – pelo menos essa era a desculpa _estratégica_ –, se posicionou do lado de fora do escritório, deixando-a com Diggle.

Quando teve uma pausa para respirar, ela chamou Oliver a contragosto para dentro. Foi direto ao assunto para não se deixar levar pela confusão relacionada a ele.

\- Então, minha mãe vem à cidade para a gala e atualmente ela tá com uma reserva de hotel, mas, devido às circunstâncias, não tenho mais certeza se essa é a melhor opção.

Felicity não estava animada com a solução de hospedar a mãe. As duas eram parecidas, mas ao mesmo tempo _tão diferentes_ que às vezes inevitavelmente Felicity perdia a calma. Era pior no passado. A ascensão da Smoak Tech também foi acompanhada pela melhora no relacionamento das duas. Mas ela faria o que fosse necessário para garantir a segurança de Donna – que, tirando o que a mídia noticiara, não sabia da verdadeira extensão do perigo que a filha corria.

\- Eu diria para manter a reserva e um de nós três acompanhar sua mãe se estivéssemos lidando com apenas um criminoso comum. – Diggle disse. – Mas são pessoas que têm capacidade de invadir um quarto de hotel. Então seria melhor mesmo ela ficar com você, visto que o loft tem uma segurança maior, sem contar que o trânsito de pessoas é infinitamente menor que num hotel.

\- E mesmo assim manter um de nós com ela toda vez que ela sair. – Oliver completou.

Felicity imaginou por um segundo se Oliver falou aquilo pensando em ele mesmo escoltar Donna, porém ela o conhecia. Ele não era do tipo de fugir e se esconder.

\- Já imaginava isso. Até falei com Rob já. – ela disse depois suspirou. – Já vou me preparar mentalmente para minha mãe. Ela vai querer saber por que a mudança, mas vou ser bem genérica com ela.

Após a conversa, Diggle pediu licença para ir ao banheiro e depois acabou trocando de posto com Oliver, o que a deixou sozinha com ele.

Não dava para ficar fingindo ou ignorando. Eram pessoas maduras. Eles tinham que fazer isso de uma vez. A sensação de cheio voltou a se manifestar no peito de Felicity, embora nunca tivesse desaparecido. Ela se preparou para as palavras dele.

\- Pode se explicar agora. – disse num tom aparentemente leviano, mas que carregava um mundo por trás.

Ela viu nos olhos dele, por trás da máscara, que ele compreendeu perfeitamente o que queria dizer. Viu que a retração continuava lá também.

Oliver deu um passo em direção a ela, ficando de frente para a mesa e bloqueando a visão deles para quem estava de fora. Ele respirou fundo.

\- Não posso fazer isso. – disse, e era clara a resignação, como ele lutava contra os sentimentos por ela e como parecia já saber o que aconteceria caso se rendesse a eles.

\- É por causa do seu trabalho?

\- Sim. – Não era o maior dos motivos, mas era verdade. – Meu dever é te proteger e se nos envolvêssemos... Eu não poderia fazer meu trabalho direito. Eu me distrairia.

A CEO não conteve um suspiro de frustração. Ela realmente não via como eles dormirem juntos afetaria o trabalho dele.

\- Como? – ela quis saber. – Seu trabalho é me observar o tempo todo.

\- Não, meu trabalho é identificar e neutralizar ameaças contra sua vida. – ele a corrigiu. A formalidade atiçou a frustração dentro dela. – Se fosse observá-la, eu perderia as coisas ao redor. E essa é a questão.

Era pura desculpa.

\- Nós dois sabemos o quão habilidoso você é. Você não é de se distrair. Não se distrairia na hora séria. – Felicity dizia por experiência própria como foi difícil fazê-lo rachar no dia anterior.

\- A questão é que existem limites. Nossa relação era para ter sido apenas profissional.

O sangue dela fervilhou nas veias.

\- Agora você me vem com limites! – disparou, a voz se descontrolando, mas ainda sim mantendo alguma postura. Se a perdesse, chamaria atenção de Jerry e Diggle lá fora, e aí o segredo deles viria à tona. – Não me lembro de você ter mencionado isso quando me permitiu ir a sua casa, a casa de sua família. Ou quando nos tornamos amigos.

\- Nada disso devia ter acontecido.

O tom neutro dele foi um balde de água gélida. Dessa vez veio a dor. Ela respirou com certa dificuldade enquanto processava as palavras dele. Ele a via como uma distração.

Mas se ele realmente se sentia assim, por que não impediu nada no começo? E foi então que Felicity notou que Oliver estava usando com ela a fachada que colocava para todo mundo, a farsa que ela percebeu logo quando a conheceu.

No entanto, havia uma verdade ali... Que vinha do âmago dele. Dos demônios. Era aí a origem de toda a restrição dele.

Oliver tinha plena noção que ela percebia ele usando a máscara. Contudo era o que tinha para afastá-la.

\- Então é assim que vai ser? – ela falou rispidamente. Teria que vê-lo todo dia, sabendo de seus sentimentos, sabendo que ele correspondia à atração, porém a recusando por ele achar errado. Teria que vê-lo todo dia sem tê-lo.

Seria uma tortura.

\- É assim que vai ser daqui para frente entre nós? – ela repetiu e gesticulou entre eles brevemente.

A expressão dele voltou a ser séria.

\- Não importa o que eu sinta, Felicity, meu compromisso profissional com você jamais mudará.

Ela já imaginava que Oliver fielmente manteria seu trabalho com ela por mais que se recusasse a se render à paixão entre eles. Ele era teimoso assim.

E lá estava ela certa mais uma vez.

Queria não estar.

A frustração se transformou em raiva.

\- Eu ficarei ao seu lado por quanto tempo você quiser. – Mas não ao lado como ela queria, ela pensou amarga. – Basta uma palavra e eu irei embora e você nunca mais terá que me ver.

As palavras eram uma avalanche caindo, colidindo com ela. Agora ela era um misto confuso de emoções. Ela sabia que ele não estava falando isso por querer de fato ir embora. Ele era um homem honrado.

No entanto, havia a tentação. Por um segundo doido, Felicity cogitou “e se?”. E se ela despedisse Oliver? Definitivamente seria melhor para lidar com os sentimentos por ele. No entanto... Ele estava ajudando-a com a investigação, sem contar que não havia especialistas tão bons como ele no mundo, quem dirá no ramo de segurança pessoal, para substituí-lo. E ela também ficaria sem provocá-lo, sem as conversas, sem os Sorrisos Quase-Inexistentes... Ela ficaria sem um amigo. Talvez já tivesse perdido o amigo com essa confusão.

Havia dor em pensar em não vê-lo mais todo dia. E era maior do que a de ter que conviver com sua paixão por ele e reprimi-la.

Ela logo soube. Mesmo com o clima pesado entre eles, ela não conseguia se ver sem ele.

Felicity odiou a ideia dos guarda-costas no começo e olhe agora onde estava.

\- Não tem necessidade. – ela comentou, sem conseguir disfarçar a mágoa e a acidez. Seus dedos recomeçaram a digitar no teclado, o olhar voltando para as telas.

Ele conteve um grunhido.

\- Esse é o outro motivo. – disse, e ela sem se segurar ergueu de novo os olhos para ele. A pose dele rachou, e ela teve vislumbres do mundo dele por trás: luta, resignação, culpa, solidão. Vontade, esperança. Até a voz a partir de agora mudou. – Eu tenho uma tendência a destruir coisas boas na minha vida. As pessoas que se aproximam de mim... elas se machucam. Eu inevitavelmente as machuco.

O coração de Felicity quebrou, mas por causa dele. A ternura e a compaixão por ele a invadiram. Ela estava chateada, porém entendia a resistência dele, e era uma situação tão complicada. Havia certo e errado e percepções do que era certo e errado. Ela se levantou e caminhou até ele. Parou em frente a ele, não para tentar a tensão entre eles, mas sim para que ficasse claro para ele. Olharam-se com atenção.

\- Você não quer me machucar, certo? – falou suavemente. Ele concordou com a cabeça. – Então não machuque.

A base da resistência dele tremeu.

\- Machucá-la é a última coisa que quero. Mas não é tão simples assim, Felicity. – A voz dele também baixou, tornando-se cada mais crua e vulnerável. Ela não devia ter se arrepiado com o nome dela, mas o jeito com que ele o pronunciava era demais para ela aguentar.

\- Eu confio em você.

\- Não devia. Não _assim_.

\- Você é um homem bom.

\- Não sou, Felicity.

Quanto mais ela o elogiava, mais forte ficava a tempestade dentro dele. Ao mesmo tempo, algo lá no fundo, um pequeno ponto de luz se agitava, como se desafiasse o caos. Era um conflito que só mesmo Oliver para aguentar – e não mostrar a ninguém – e ainda ficar de pé.

\- Então a sua negação é por não me querer...

Ele a interrompeu prontamente:

\- Não é falta de desejo. Pelo contrário. Eu nunca quis tanto alguém em toda a minha vida. – O azul das íris dele adquiriu um brilho refletindo as palavras. O tom arrastado e rouco dele causou uma explosão de arrepios dentro dela.

Honestamente, _por que_ ele não poderia simplesmente beijá-la até que nenhum dos dois conseguisse mais respirar? Ou transar com ela até que ela enfim o arrancasse de seu sistema?

Oliver brigava com as palavras e no fim acabou escolhendo confissão.

\- Eu tenho medo de algo acontecer com você e ser minha culpa.

O coração de Felicity pulou. Ela também estranhou; Oliver não tinha medo, ele era provavelmente o homem mais corajoso que já vira. Ela se pronunciou com calma.

\- Bom, se é verdade, então por que escolheu esse trabalho? Não pode viver com medo caso contrário você não age.

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. Ela não entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Ele pulava na frente do perigo num piscar de olhos. Fora treinado para correr em direção ao fogo. Diabos, havia um lado deturpado dele que _adorava_ a linha de fogo e o que ela trazia, tanto bom o quanto o mal – e principalmente o mal, que era o que o assombrava de verdade.

\- Não, não é isso. Eu não sinto medo do meu trabalho. – ele pausou. Era péssimo naquilo de compartilhar. Por isso enterrava todos os sentimentos no fundo de si e lutava todo dia para não senti-los. – Acontece que... Eu nunca tive um cliente que ficou tão próximo de mim. O que significa que minhas preocupações são agora num nível pessoal. Não entende, Felicity? Proteger você não é apenas meu trabalho. É parte de quem eu sou.

Felicity ficou sem o que dizer por um instante. Mas depois se achou.

A claridade a invadiu.

\- Entendo. – Ela se afastou dele, a atmosfera entre eles mudou de novo, e ela contornou a mesa para sentar. – Bom, eu disse que assim que conversássemos acabaria. – Ela sentou na cadeira e sem cerimônia voltou a trabalhar. Oliver voltou ao seu posto.

Ele a rejeitou e pronto. Não iria ficar correndo atrás dele. Ela tinha respeito próprio, sabia seu valor. Ela queria coisas da vida, e se ele não fosse fazer parte disso porque se recusava... que seja. Oliver que lidasse com seus problemas.

Ele fizera sua escolha, ela fazia a dela.

Um estrondo abafado chamou atenção de Felicity, tirando sua concentração do programa de televisão. Ela olhou ao redor da sala do apartamento a procura da origem, e seu coração pulou e acelerou desenfreadamente ao olhar para a janela. Havia um ponto de rachadura, de onde divergiam alguns caminhos. Como se fosse um tiro.

Mal chegou a essa conclusão quando veio o segundo disparo, e ela o viu atingindo o mesmo ponto. Mais rachaduras.

O vidro tinha blindagem, mas o armamento parecia pesado, e ela receava que mais um tiro ou outro e a janela se espatifaria. E aí o atirador se voltaria para o verdadeiro alvo: _ela_.

Por instinto, ela mergulhou atrás do sofá. Estava nervosa e com medo, mas também alerta, e sua mente já desdobrava possibilidades e soluções. Por sorte, ela estava com o celular, e os dedos voaram para disparar o aplicativo de emergência. Ela devia ligar para a polícia, ativar o alarme de casa, porém na verdade seu primeiro pensamento foi uma pessoa. Por mais que o clima entre eles estivesse esquisito, ela tinha uma certeza enraizada em si que ele viria a seu auxílio. E naquele momento precisava ouvir a voz dele.

\- Oliver?

Ele nunca saiu de casa tão rápido na vida. Bastou seu celular apitar com o acionamento do alarme e automaticamente entrou em modo de alerta. Em questão de segundos estava pegando a chave da moto e saindo pela porta. Ela ligou quando ainda estava no elevador.

\- Fale comigo, Felicity.

Ele colocou o mini fone para continuar na ligação. Subiu na moto e arrancou.

\- Tem alguém aqui... Não no apartamento, mas perto. Tá atirando no vidro para quebrá-lo. A blindagem não vai aguentar muito. – ela disse. Ela estava com medo e, embora a voz falhasse, ainda sim tinha certa firmeza.

Oliver ouviu um novo tiro ao fundo. Obviamente o armamento era pesado para ter alguma chance contra a blindagem. Pura ira tomou conta de si. Ele incrivelmente se sentiu mais desperto, mais afiado, mais frio. Deu boas vindas às sensações. Seu corpo estava preparado, sempre estava. A frieza clínica dele, de acordo com um de seus instrutores da Academia Militar, era um dos motivos por que ele foi um exímio soldado. Ele era uma máquina de guerra como poucos havia.

\- Felicity, escute minha voz. Não desligue. – disse com calma. – Preciso de visual. Você consegue fazer isso? Outra coisa: não fique no primeiro andar. Vá para o seu quarto, para o closet. – Ele dizia aquilo para o risco de a blindagem não aguentar até ele chegar. Claro que uma parede não era nada para uma arma de guerra, porém pelo menos ainda era uma barreira e dificultaria a mira do atirador.

Ele ouviu os sons dela pelo apartamento e provavelmente pegando ou indo a um computador.

Oliver já analisara o arredor do apartamento dela. Era muito provável que o atirador estivesse no prédio alto mais próximo e essa seria sua primeira parada até ela lhe oferecer mais informações ou ele chegar antes disso, porém ele não descartava outras possibilidades. Quanto à identidade do atirador, talvez fosse quem a perseguira dias antes.

Já era noite e, portanto, o trânsito, mais tranquilo. Mesmo assim ele voou pelas ruas de Starling.

\- Ele está bem perto, aliás. No prédio alto que a gente vê da varanda. – A voz dela veio, e ele não pôde deixar de sentir alívio. – Desbloqueei a entrada para você.

Felicity mal se pronunciou quando veio mais um tiro. Dessa vez um estampido alto acompanhou. Ela gritou. Oliver soube o que aconteceu. O vidro estilhaçou.

Agora bastava um tiro para tirar a vida dela.

Por sorte Oliver não morava longe. Ele chegou segundos depois. Ele entrou, encontrando a porta destrancada como ela dissera.

\- Entrei. Vou desligar. – disse e cortou a ligação.

O elevador estava perto, e ele pegou para o último andar. Seu coração batia forte pela adrenalina, mas era mais pelo risco a ela. A viagem demorou uma eternidade.

O último andar do prédio não dava para o telhado, porém havia acesso. Oliver abriu uma porta e subiu as escadas que surgiram. Agora seus movimentos eram calmos e calculados. Sua respiração era controlada. Queria se aproveitar do elemento surpresa. Sua pistola estava pronta em sua cintura, porém ele não queria usá-la ainda.

Uma nova porta, e Oliver a abriu. Logo viu um homem na beirada, o rifle armado num tripé. Ele estava completamente imóvel, apenas esperando uma mira limpa, esperando o alvo aparecer.

Oliver reconhecia a pose como ninguém. Ele mesmo estivera nela diversas vezes.

O ódio era um rio gelado em suas veias.

Silencioso e furtivo, ele adentrou o telhado, caminhando nas sombras, escondendo-se nelas. Sua mente calculava a abordagem.

Ele parou num ponto do outro lado de onde entrara. Não podia demorar muito senão ou o cara atiraria ou decidiria dali para tentar invadir o loft.

Oliver achou um pedaço de metal no chão e o pegou. Logo teve uma ideia. _Snipers_ não se distraíam fácil, nem com sons pontuais. Ele jogou o metal para o outro lado e logo em seguida pegou a própria pistola e atirou na maçaneta da porta. O tiro quebrou a postura do atirador. Oliver avançou rápido e letal, sua mão indo parar no braço dele que saiu do gatilho com a distração o suficiente para que o guarda-costas o tomasse e acertasse um nervo para impedi-o de atirar. Oliver imobilizou o homem e o arrastou para longe do tripé. Ele resistiu, saiu do aperto ao desequilibrar Oliver e tentou lutar, mas bastaram apenas dois golpes antes que Oliver tivesse o braço dele torcido para trás.

\- Quem é você? – rugiu.

O atirador tentou pegar uma faca de seu cinto com a outra mão. Oliver percebeu e o desarmou, chutando-o na perna e tirando seu equilíbrio. Mais um chute e jogou a faca longe. A lâmina deve ter cortado o homem com a brusquidão, pois ele ganiu. Tentou se soltar do abraço sufocante, porém não deu certo. Oliver o soltou apenas para socá-lo na garganta e dar uma joelhada na cabeça, procurando atordoá-lo ainda mais, depois o tomou numa chave de braço tão forte que em questão de segundos o ar foi extinto de seus pulmões, e ele desmaiou.

Oliver soltou o homem e olhou ao redor. Viu uma mala, provavelmente onde carregara o tripé e a arma. Também devia conter mais armas. Ele queria identificar o atirador, porém não sabia se era a única ameaça. Foi até a beirada do telhado e olhou para a rua, procurando alguma suspeita. Nada imediato. Seu olhar se voltou para o prédio de Felicity. Mais provável que possíveis ameaças extras estivessem ali. A raiva novamente atiçou nele ao ver o rombo na linda parede de vidro e pensar nela lá dentro amedrontada.

Ele arrastou o homem até o prédio de Felicity, e o amarrou por precaução na entrada da escada no corredor do andar dela. Depois foi até o loft, digitou o código especial que ele, Diggle e Rob tinham para acessar e entrou. Olhou ao redor; não identificou novos criminosos nem no prédio nem ali dentro. Subiu para o segundo andar.

\- Felicity?

Foi na suíte dela, mas nada. Percorreu-a inteiro antes de ir para o escritório. O alívio foi uma onda refrescante ao vê-la encolhida contra a parede com um laptop no colo. Oliver se ajoelhou ao lado dela e, sem pensar, uma de suas mãos foi parar na bochecha dela, segurando-a com uma delicadeza que contrastava com a letalidade apresentada por ele poucos minutos atrás.

\- Hey, sou eu. Você está salva. – A voz saiu gentil. Ela ergueu o rosto amedrontado para ele. – Você está bem? – Ela não respondeu, mas meneou com a cabeça em afirmativa.

Ele se afastou ao perceber o contato íntimo e como começou a desfrutar dele mais do que devia. A tensão no corpo dela se desfez visivelmente, e ela ajeitou o corpo. Oliver a acompanhou enquanto ela levantava com calma e um tanto trêmula.

\- Respira fundo. – ele orientou. Ela o fez, contabilizando a inspiração e expiração. Ele queria continuar segurando-a, mesmo que apenas nos braços para estabilizá-la, mas se conteve.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou após alguns segundos.

A imagem do homem reacendeu a fúria em Oliver.

\- Atirador. Eu o desarmei e o desacordei. Arrastei-o até aqui só por precaução.

Ela ficou rígida ao saber que seu atacante estava ali.

\- Onde ele está? Traga-o aqui.

Os dois desceram até o primeiro andar, ela ainda carregando o laptop, e Oliver trouxe o homem para dentro. Ao retornar, viu Felicity no celular. Assim que desligou ela se virou para ele.

\- É John. Perguntou o que aconteceu porque o alarme apitou e também se devia vir, eu disse que não, mas ele já está a caminho.

Oliver largou o homem desacordado aos pés dela.

\- O que vamos fazer? – ela perguntou.

Ele não respondeu. Começou a andar de um lado a outro, um passo calculado e controlado, mas ainda sim parecendo um animal enjaulado. Uma fera prestes a soltar sua fúria. Sua expressão era firme, dura e brutal, e ela podia ver a raiva ainda borbulhando em seu sangue, irradiando de seu corpo. Felicity via os contornos da escuridão. Sabia que nada daquilo era voltado para ela.

Ela nunca viu um homem tão mortal em toda sua vida.

E mesmo assim ela nunca se sentiu tão protegida.

Era por isso que não conseguia deixar de sentir intrigada por ele. Oliver era um homem tão complexo e intrigante. A dualidade dele era cativante. Ele era sombrio e ríspido, e ainda assim lhe mostrou gentileza, respeito e apoio como ninguém.

Oliver parou, agachou-se sobre o corpo e explorou os pertences do homem. Achou uma arma e a pegou, depois mexeu nas roupas e nos bolsos dele.

\- Felicity, consegue identificá-lo? – perguntou, levantando o olhar para ela.

\- Acho que sim.

\- Parece um matador de aluguel. – ele disse após um tempo.

A paciência dele estava anormalmente baixa nos últimos dias e agora com essa informação...

Outra explosão fervente. Sua fúria cresceu novamente. O inferno se libertou dentro dele. Seu maxilar se contraiu ainda mais forte.

Primeiro o sequestro, depois a faca e agora um assassino profissional.

Ele estava cansado de correr por inúmeros cenários e nunca conseguindo a certeza que queria.

Alguém queria matar Felicity.

E ele queria respostas agora.

Era hora de embaçar as linhas da legalidade. Por acaso Oliver tinha muita experiência com isso. Ele olhou para Felicity, respirando profundamente para conter as chamas queimando dentro dele. Ele sabia que ela mesma tinha tons de cinza, mas não achava que elas aguentariam a ideia dele. Ela tivera vislumbres de quem ele realmente era, momentos em que sua fachada rachara, a máscara escorregara. Sua ideia seria nada do tipo. Ele estaria propositalmente convidando-a para seu passado, para sua escuridão como nunca antes. Ele a mergulharia em águas desagradáveis e nojentas dentro dele, dentro de sua vergonha. Se ele não estivesse tão furioso, ele teria sentido um quê de dúvida antes de propor isso a ela.

Mas o pensamento de mais alguém estar vindo para pegá-la e ele não sabendo das razões era pior.

\- Você confia em mim? – Sua voz saiu um tanto dura, mas ainda havia bastante da suavidade que ela vinha aflorando nele desde o momento que a conhecera. Ele perguntou mesmo totalmente consciente dos últimos dias tumultuados entre os dois. Mas o distanciamento dele era por ele desejá-la demais. O trabalho dele, a missão, nunca foi alterado. Era dever dele protegê-la. Por isso a pergunta. Ele só precisava que ela confiasse nele nesse quesito. E ele viu tudo isso no azul dela enquanto a fitava.

Ele a perguntou o mesmo antes, mas num tom descontraído. Ele percebeu como ela respondeu mais profundamente do que esperava. E queria ouvir as palavras do mesmo jeito de novo.

\- Com a minha vida. – E elas vieram, ecoando com o mesmo tom calmo.

Felicity não demorou a reconhecer o homem.

\- Michael Lamar. Um assassino de aluguel com uma fama e tanta no mundo do crime. – informou sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador. – Ex-militar. Parou de servir há... quatro anos. – Ela fez um cálculo rápido. Lamar serviu no Oriente Médio quase na mesma época que Oliver. – Foi quando trocou de lado.

\- Não o conheço. Nunca o vi. – Oliver o olhou friamente.

Ela se virou para o guarda-costas.

\- Ok, por que um assassino de aluguel está atrás de mim? Vamos às possibilidades. Os bons e velhos mafiosos... Mas eles têm vários maníacos assassinos, por que contratar um? Então... Overlord? Faz mais sentido?

\- Sei tanto quanto você. Mas vou descobrir mais esta noite.

Um alerta na tela do computador chamou a atenção dela.

\- Oliver, a polícia tá vindo. Eu impedi que o alarme do loft os avisasse, mas alguém deve ter ouvido os tiros e os chamados. O que vamos fazer?

\- Eu tenho um plano. – ele disse misterioso. Afastou-se alguns passos, sacou o celular e ligou para Diggle.

\- Estou chegando. – Foi a primeira coisa que seu parceiro disse. – Parando o carro agora.

\- Bom. Preciso de você. Se apresse.

Diggle apareceu na porta minutos depois. A primeira coisa que viu foi o buraco na parede blindada e depois o atirador no chão. Nem Oliver ou Felicity precisaram explicar o que houve.

\- Caralho.

Oliver foi direto ao assunto:

\- A polícia tá vindo, mas não posso deixá-los pegá-lo agora.

\- O que você tem em mente? – Diggle perguntou.

\- Um lugar onde posso interrogá-lo sem perturbações.

Felicity viu Diggle ficar tenso com a palavra interrogar. Como se tivesse um significado diferente.

\- Oliver...

\- Não é o que está pensando. – o outro disparou.

Felicity só não disse nada pois achava que em breve descobriria.

\- Esse lugar não é o meu antigo escritório, é?

\- Não. Receio que possam descobri-lo.

\- Ok. – Diggle respirou fundo. – O que você precisa de mim?

\- Vamos seguir a rota tradicional, pelo menos na aparência. Fique com Felicity. Fale com a polícia. Diga que o aplicativo de emergência que temos com ela foi ativado e você veio atrás dela. Vou avisar assim que chegar ao local depois venham. Preciso do seu carro, Dig. – Oliver se virou para Felicity. – Tomei cuidado com câmeras quando entrei no prédio e quando vim para cá, mas mesmo assim certifique-se que nenhuma me pegou e, se pegou, substitua as gravações. Talvez eu precise de sua ajuda para uma coisa daqui para frente.

Ele pegou as chaves com Diggle e partiu carregando consigo o assassino. Felicity mal concluiu a varredura nas imagens conforme Oliver pedira quando a polícia chegou.

\- Foi noticiado um tiroteio, senhorita...

\- Smoak. Felicity Smoak. – ela disse já tendo desligado e largado o laptop.

\- John Diggle. – ele tomou a dianteira e cumprimentou o policial. – Trabalho na segurança da Srta. Smoak.

O policial o olhou intrigado.

\- O senhor já estava aqui durante o incidente ou chegou depois?

\- Durante. Eu tentei ir atrás do homem, mas ele acabou fugindo. – Diggle disse prontamente.

\- Como soube onde ir exatamente?

\- Tem só um prédio com a visão perfeita para cá. Eu e meus parceiros já havíamos o observado desde que começamos nosso trabalho. Era a opção mais provável.

O policial parecia acreditar em Diggle.

\- Conseguiu ver o rosto do atirador, Sr. Diggle?

\- Não. O telhado do prédio estava sem iluminação plena. – Por sorte isso era verdade, Felicity pensou. – Mas não duvido que uma varrida minuciosa nas câmeras locais vai mostra-lo.

O oficial se deslocou para perto do buraco junto de Diggle e Felicity. Ele não escondeu a surpresa com o tamanho.

\- Armamento pesado, huh. Específico assim como o alvo. – ele se virou para a mulher. – Alguma ideia de quem possa ser?

\- Algumas. – Felicity deu de ombros. – O Detetive Malone está mais inteirado do meu caso. Se isso puder chegar a ele...

\- Claro.

Os policiais fecharam o buraco provisoriamente com o que acharam no apartamento e no resto do prédio. Depois eles foram embora. Felicity ficou encarando a parede sentindo-se vulnerável.

\- Não se preocupe, eu passo a noite aqui com você. – Diggle disse parando ao lado dela. – Você é uma das mulheres mais inteligentes e duronas do mundo. Vai conseguir superar isso. E lembre-se: você não está sozinha. – ele sorriu para ela. Ela incrivelmente conseguiu retribuir.

Uma vantagem de ser da família de uma companhia gigante como a Queen Consolidated era que ela abandonava locais, mas os deixava ainda sob sua possessão e com uma segurança questionável e que não representava desafio algum a alguém como Felicity Smoak. E Oliver fez questão de saber deles tanto por motivos profissionais na ARGUS quanto pessoais.

Ele trouxe o assassino a um laboratório desativado, mas que ainda sim continha recursos com eletricidade e água, mesmo que o abastecimento fosse péssimo. Colocou o homem amarrado numa cadeira com correntes e deixou-o desacordado enquanto inventariava o arredor. Alguns objetos quebrados aqui e ali e que talvez fossem úteis.

Tudo dependia do homem.

Tão apressado em acudir Felicity, Oliver nem mesmo pegou a faca que normalmente usava no dia a dia. Nem imaginava que, ao sair de casa, acabaria ali naquela situação.

Ele falara a Diggle que não faria um interrogatório como costumava nas Forças Especiais, mas, se realmente fosse necessário, a sala do outro lado de vidro podia ser facilmente enchida de água e havia uma fonte de corrente elétrica. Não seria a primeira vez que usaria essa técnica.

Uma sensação desagradável queria invadi-lo. Nela havia também uma faísca de agito, o que não devia existir, o que ele odiava, o que o deixava amargo. Ele se odiava.

Ele olhou para a cadeira. Bastou saber que o assassino era um ex-militar para as lembranças o assaltarem e repassarem em sua cabeça. Ele revivia tudo separadamente e ao mesmo tempo de uma vez. Parecia que ocorria agora e não anos atrás.

Oliver passou a vida sentindo lá no fundo que não se encaixava, sem achar seu propósito. Por isso largou faculdades. Nunca imaginou que o Exército lhe traria claridade.

Ele brilhou na Academia Militar de Monument Point. O treinamento revelou suas habilidades. Descobriu-se um estrategista nato. Ele era insanamente bom em empunhar armas e em diversas modalidades de luta. Compreendia seu corpo se movimentando, cada músculo e cada membro dele, e mais ainda compreendia e lia perfeitamente os movimentos do adversário. Ele se dava bem e se sentia confortável empunhando seja facas, pistolas ou rifles de _sniper_. Sua mente tinha um dom único para se focar, para compartimentar, para não deixar se abalar e ser tomado por emoções.

\- Na guerra, filho, essa frieza é tudo. É o que te faz sobreviver. – lhe dissera um de seus treinadores.

 _Sobreviver_. E não _viver_. Oliver, ainda ingênuo na época, não notou a diferença. Achou que as duas palavras eram sinônimas.

Agora ele achava que lados opostos de um espectro.

Contudo, havia diferença em ser um soldado exímio no treino e na guerra. Oliver só aprendeu isso tarde demais.

O galpão era afastado do centro da cidade. O caminho até lá foi em silêncio total. Diggle apenas lhe perguntou se estava bem ou preocupada e manteve-se alerta ao seu lado enquanto eles entravam no local.

Não demoraram para encontrar Oliver. Ele estava num aposento com uma parede de vidro, onde do outro lado havia uma sala menor, lembrando Felicity de uma sala de interrogatório. O assassino estava sentado numa cadeira, ainda desacordado, e o guarda-costas estava de frente a ela, fitando o outro de braços cruzados. Logo a frente de Oliver tinha uma mesa e sobre ela havia uma faca e alguns objetos metálicos pontiagudos. Eram pedaços de outros objetos maiores, como se houvessem sido improvisados em... facas e adagas.

\- Como foi com a polícia? – ele perguntou sem desviar os olhos um milímetro sequer.

\- Tudo tranquilo. – Diggle respondeu. – Ainda não acordou ele?

Oliver girou a cabeça para Felicity. Ela o notou ainda mais fechado e sério que o normal.

\- Bom saber que trouxe o tablet. Enquanto eu estiver com ele tente descobrir quem o contratou. Ficarei com o fone no ouvido. Me conte se achar algo. – ele olhou para o parceiro. – Esconda-se. Leve-a com você.

Ela e Diggle foram para trás de uma parede. O ponto estratégico a permitia ter uma visão do que acontecia sem se revelar.

Oliver se aproximou do homem na cadeira por trás e apertou um ponto na região do colo. Deve ter sido um nervo pois instantaneamente ele despertou com um salto. Felicity não pôde deixar de ficar impressionada. Ela o via treinar com Diggle, porém aquela era a primeira vez que presenciava plenamente as habilidades dele em ação.

O homem olhou de um lado para outro, analisando o local, até que Oliver deu a volta novamente na cadeira e parou em frente a ele.

\- Michael Lamar.

Lamar abriu um sorriso frio.

\- Eu sei quem você é. – disse. – Não o riquinho. Sargento Queen... Ou melhor, _Tenente_. Uma lenda das Forças Especiais. O prodígio de Monument Point. Deveria saber que não seria qualquer um a me pegar.

Oliver nem ao menos reagiu ao tom de deboche.

Estranhamente uma excitação percorreu Felicity. Sentiu estar prestes a desvendar um pedaço da história de Oliver e não conseguia conter a curiosidade. Apenas metade de sua atenção estava em seus dedos digitando e hackeando.

\- Michael Lamar. Serviu três anos no Iraque, um no Afeganistão. Trigésimo segundo batalhão de infantaria do exército americano em Kandahar. Virou um mercenário logo após a dispensa.

\- Que honra um herói de guerra saber minhas credenciais.

\- Tornei minha obrigação saber depois de sua aventura hoje.

Lamar se remexeu, tentou se soltar das correntes. A parte de trás da cadeira refletia no vidro, mostrando todos os movimentos dele, e Felicity imaginou que seria por isso que Oliver escolheu aquela sala.

\- Não faria isso se fosse você. – Oliver falou simplesmente.

O homem sossegou.

\- O que você quer, Queen? Você não pode me manter aqui. Você é apenas o guarda-costas de Felicity Smoak.

\- Eu posso. – Oliver disse. – Enganou-se se acha que sou apenas o guarda-costas da Srta. Smoak.

Felicity sabia que Oliver estava mentindo, blefando para o cara, mas a fria facilidade com que as palavras saíram ainda a surpreendeu. Seus olhos deviam estar demonstrando algo perigoso, pois ela viu o homem vacilar por um segundo.

\- Se fosse você, eu pensaria de novo antes de ser tão assertivo ao afirmar que não posso mantê-lo aqui. – Oliver continuou, a voz a cada sílaba tornando-se mais baixa e calma, escondendo a ameaça por trás. – Eu poderia entregá-lo para a polícia e, acredite, seria melhor para você.

O receio sumiu dos olhos do assassino. A expressão sádica voltou ao rosto.

\- Ah, um dos _especiais_. Eu devia saber com o que ouvi de seus feitos...

Oliver o ignorou.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero. Quem o contratou?

\- Ah, Queen. Você acha que vai ser fácil assim? – Lamar devolveu.

\- Tudo depende de você. Posso muito bem transformar isso em difícil se quiser.

\- Sei que pode. Foi para isso que foi treinado. – O homem inclinou a cabeça de lado e olhou Oliver de cima a baixo como um experimento científico. – Sabe que é isso que não entendo? Nós temos habilidades semelhantes, mas você é considerado do bem e eu, do mal. Essa porra de dicotomia.

Felicity parou de digitar completamente. Lamar continuou:

\- Queria saber qual a diferença entre eu e você agora. Que eu mato pessoas como profissão? Matei pessoas no Oriente Médio. Você também. Alguns diriam que você fez pior.

\- Eu sei muito bem do sangue em minhas mãos.

A voz de Oliver saía gélida e afiada, mas Felicity notou uma nota, lá no fim, quase imperceptível. Profunda, sombria. Também viu que havia falhas em sua postura letal e imponente. Os ombros subindo milímetros por terem ficado ainda mais tensos, o dedo polegar se arrastando lentamente contra os outros, escondidos pela mesa, num tique nervoso. Detalhes mínimos que o mundo ignorava, mas que ela aprendeu a perceber e assim não lhe eram mais invisíveis.

Felicity já imaginava que Oliver matara – afinal, ele estivera na guerra –, era com certeza algo para marcar a alma de alguém. Por isso ela não se surpreendeu. Nem ficou enjoada ou chocada. Pelo contrário, um afluxo de compaixão lhe subiu. Oliver podia ter matado, mas não sentia nenhum triunfo ou orgulho. Havia... Arrependimento. Culpa. Choque. Agonia. Cada morte provocada pelas mãos dele era um demônio que o atormentava.

Ela desvendou e entendeu um pouco mais o mistério que Oliver Queen era.

Ele era poderoso, implacável e mortal. Um assassino. E mesmo assim Felicity não o temia.

\- Lá a morte só era permitida, só era celebrada porque éramos pagos para isso e interessava ao governo americano. Nós éramos peões. Nos pintavam como heróis, cavalheiros que trariam liberdade e democracia aos pobres oprimidos. Mas o verdadeiro interesse naquela terra abandonada eram seus recursos. A guerra só é lucrativa para os jogadores poderosos. Governo, magnatas, traficantes de armas. Demorou um tempo para eu entender isso. E para decidir usar as habilidades que eles me deram para benefício próprio.

“Fizeram uma lavagem cerebral em nós, nos fizeram acreditar que estaríamos indo para fazer o bem. Eu tenho um dilema. Você já se perguntou se monstros fazem a guerra ou a guerra faz os monstros? Acho que é um pouco dos dois. Eles nos treinam, nos ensinam a matar, mas quando se chega no campo de batalha... É quando se torna real. É quando você racha ao meio. E é uma merda o sentimento de que você é bom naquilo, em matar, torturar, aterrorizar. Vejo que _você_ é bom nisso, Queen. Não só pelo que to vendo aqui, mas é que, quando eu comecei minha nova carreira, eu acabei, de curiosidade, pesquisando perfis de antigos colegas. Achei o seu, mas sua ficha militar tinha mais tarjas pretas que letras.

“No fim, não importa a resposta ao meu dilema. A verdade irreparável é que guerras precisam de monstros. Como eu, como você. Ou você os cria ou eles se criam sozinhos.”

Felicity viu que os nós anormais de tensão em Oliver se desfizeram. Ele estava com a postura relaxada. Imaginou que seria o contrário porque o homem estava descaradamente chamando-o de monstro...

Foi quando ela se tocou. Oliver estava confortável com as palavras porque ele acreditava nelas.

Oliver acreditava verdadeiramente que era um monstro.

O choque a tirou de eixo, tanto que ela ofegou baixo, o que fez Diggle lhe lançar um olhar de atenção.

\- Continue. – murmurou. Felicity fez isso.

Oliver, por sua vez, sentiu a paciência esvair, porém sua expressão continuou impassível. Ele pegou a faca de Lamar e um dos pedaços metálicos, aproximou-se do outro e cravou a faca improvisada no ferimento já existente. O assassino ganiu. Sangue tornou a escapar pelo tecido da calça.

\- Você pode falar agora ou pode passar pela pior dor da sua vida pelos próximos dias. – ameaçou acidamente.

\- Que honra isso seria. – o homem provocou.

\- Quem te contratou para matar a Srta. Smoak?

\- Ninguém.

Oliver não resistiu e socou o nariz dele com o cabo da faca. Mais sangue. Oliver continuou limpo. Ele quase nunca se sujara nas vezes que fizera aquilo; era parte da rotina.

A rotina era a seguinte: limpar as lâminas, recontar as balas, desmontar as armas, limpar os componentes, remontar as armas. Oliver a criou e a repetiu exatamente durante mais de um ano. Só assim que conseguiu sobreviver ao tempo no Reconhecimento. Foi quando ele aprendeu a diferença entre viver e sobreviver.

Ele esqueceu o que era viver naqueles meses. Não tinha mais como se sentir plenamente um ser humano. Depois de cada missão, de cada cicatriz ganha, depois de cada interrogatório.

Quando foi recrutado para a Força de Reconhecimento, um esquadrão de elite das forças armadas, logo ao completar um ano no Oriente Médio, Oliver sentiu orgulho, pois era o resultado de seu trabalho. Seus colegas e superiores se surpreenderam com as habilidades e a disciplina dele. Ele passou na frente de vários outros soldados que estavam lá havia mais tempo.

O Reconhecimento, em teoria, era especializado em missões de localização e resgate. Seu foco eram elementos cruciais e importantíssimos para a guerra e contraterrorismo. Era só isso que o mundo sabia, pois as missões do esquadrão eram altamente secretas. Por isso a ficha de Oliver era tão confidencial. Isso porque as equipes iam atrás de terroristas, os interrogavam em buscas de informações e depois na maioria das vezes os matavam. Os interrogatórios eram na verdade sessões de tortura. Não tardou para ele descobrir isso.

Oliver foi um interrogador. E um dos melhores.

Ele tinha um conhecimento ímpar sobre anatomia aprendido na Academia, mas para aquela finalidade. Sabia onde e como cortar alguém para que a pessoa pudesse sangrar por dias sem morrer e onde infligir mais dor. O ângulo da arma, a pressão, a profundidade do corte.

A inteligência americana fazia questão de mostrar os frutos do Reconhecimento. Os ataques terroristas impedidos, as células desmontadas, as armas e as bombas apreendidas. As vidas salvas. Tudo isso sob o discurso de que o trabalho daquela unidade era necessário.

Oliver se viu preso num ciclo onde não conseguira escapatória até hoje. Ele enterrou e enterrou suas emoções e sentimentos até não sentir mais nada e continuou seguindo ordens. Continuou atravessando um dia de cada vez.

Ele tinha horror de si mesmo, um profundo ódio. Ele não conseguia viver consigo mesmo sabendo que seu maior dom, seu propósito era aterrorizar. Que só contribuía com caos no mundo.

Foi o Reconhecimento que quebrou a alma de Oliver e preencheu o espaço entre os pedaços das trevas. Ele se surpreendeu com a extensão delas, como podiam penetrar tão fundo nele, e ele aceitou que não havia limites para até onde sua escuridão ia.

\- Estou falando a verdade. – Lamar cuspiu sangue.

Oliver resolveu tentar uma vez e foi por outro caminho.

\- Foi Overlord quem o contratou?

\- Já disse que não foi ninguém. Mas esse nome... eu o vi na _dark web_. Quem quer que seja, queria a captura da mulher viva.

Oliver se sentiu perto de uma informação crucial. Ele usou o objeto em mãos e abriu um corte na outra coxa de Lamar.

\- Explique melhor.

O assassino respirou com dificuldade antes de continuar.

\- Os rumores espalhados pelas máfias aqui acendeu o interesse na sua adorável cliente na _dark web_. Overlord aparentemente é o único que a quer viva. Quanto ao resto... Ela virou o alvo preferido de homens como eu, mercenários e assassinos. Imagina ser responsável pela morte de um dos CEOs mais importantes do mundo. – Mais um sorriso sádico.

A ira foi mais forte do que Oliver pôde conter. Tirou a faca, contornou a cadeira, agarrou a cabeça de Lamar e encostou a lâmina na garganta dele.

\- Vamos, Queen, vai em frente. Liberte o monstro.

Oliver sabia que o homem estava falando apenas para provocá-lo. Funcionou.

Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que matara.

E agora a questão apareceu pela primeira vez. Ele faria isso? Se significasse salvar sua cliente? Sabendo do custo em sua alma? Ele mataria de novo apenas para salvar Felicity?

Ela estava ali. Ela podia vê-lo. Ela o veria assassinando uma pessoa, mesmo que tal pessoa fosse a escória do mundo.

Felicity ativou o fone e falou com ele:

\- Oliver, já estava na _dark web_ e aproveitei para checar as informações. Ele está certo. Existe uma recompensa pela minha morte, mas ninguém sabe quem está oferecendo. Chequei brevemente o histórico de atividades de Lamar. Todos os outros, uh, _trabalhos_ dele teve mandantes... Dissidentes europeus, guerrilhas africanas, guerrilhas asiáticas... Menos o meu. Ele chegou até a trabalhar com um tal de _Sha... Shabh_. Que nome engraçado.

Por fora, Oliver manteve-se o mesmo. Lamar não sabia do ponto no ouvido, muito menos que o alvo dele estava ali. Por dentro, mais uma explosão de fúria.

 _Shabh_. Fantasma. O responsável pelo ataque à equipe dele na primeira missão que liderara no Afeganistão. Ele não somente conhecia o nome, como o homem por trás. Ele mesmo o capturara quando era agente secreto.

O nome dela era Shado Gulong. Sargento-Médico da primeira equipe dele no Afeganistão. A única mulher. Ele a conheceu junto dos outros membros quando eles jogavam dardos na área de entretenimento da base. Dardos, sinuca, pingue-pongue, videogames, internet... Distrações ali eram necessárias; sem válvula de escape do dia a dia os soldados enlouqueceriam.

Shado tinha ascendência chinesa e uma beleza delicada, assim como sua voz. Ela tinha uma das personalidades mais tranquilas que Oliver já vira. Era incrível como ela se mantinha em meio a poeira, destruição, bombas e tiros. Ela era também uma das lutadoras mais habilidosas, mesmo sendo pequena. Foi por intermédio das lutas nos treinos que eles se aproximaram. Poucos meses depois, eles se envolveram. Foi com ela que ele aprendeu meditação e chinês.

Relacionamentos entre os soldados não eram expressamente proibidos, mas também não eram encorajados. Os oficiais faziam vista grossa. Não haveria problemas contanto que as missões não fossem atrapalhadas. E Oliver e Shado sabiam perfeitamente como agirem em campo e em privacidade. Ela foi uma das pouquíssimas coisas que prestou naquele buraco de inferno.

Oliver nunca se apaixonara por ela, tinha certeza disso, mas ele a amara. Existem vários tipos de amor, mas o que o ele teve por Shado não pôde ser classificado como fraternal ou romântico. Ele a amara como exatamente ela era: um ser humano. O tipo de amor que simplesmente era a essência de humanidade. O tipo de amor altruísta e empático que poucos tinham a capacidade de sentir em sua forma pura.

Tanto que não houve drama entre eles quando ele foi recrutado pela Força de Reconhecimento na segunda turnê. Shado entendeu perfeitamente que ele estava partindo para uma nova missão. Também não houve despedidas; eles sabiam que a qualquer momento podiam partir daquele mundo.

Incrivelmente, quando Oliver pediu baixa do Reconhecimento – após uma missão que ele foi radialmente contra e foi provado certo e após o interrogatório de um adolescente ao qual ele apenas assistiu; essa foi a gota d’água – e voltou à unidade original, Shado ainda estava lá. Era sua última turnê.

Ela era a mesma Shado de sempre. Ele, por outro lado, um homem bastante diferente.

Seu novo esquadrão era liderado por ninguém menos que John Diggle. Ao lado dele, estava Lyla Michaels, Sargento de Inteligência da equipe. Foi quando os dois se conheceram e também se apaixonaram.

\- Meu novo 18Z. – disse Diggle assim que foram apresentados. Era a designação para um Sargento de Operações, como Oliver.

O tempo no Reconhecimento amadureceu Oliver em termos de estratégia e liderança, e ele não tardou a liderar sua primeira missão.

Um dos homens pisou numa bomba ativada por placa de pressão. O membro do esquadrão antibombas com eles conseguiu desarmá-la. O que ele não sabia era que havia uma segunda bomba conectada por sinal a essa e, se ambas não fossem desarmadas ao mesmo tempo, a outra dispararia.

Foi o que aconteceu.

A segunda bomba foi plantada no outro lado do prédio em que estavam. A explosão atingiu Shado completamente. Houve apenas restos mortais.

Oliver se lembrava perfeitamente do momento. Só conseguia pensar que _falhou_. Falhou no planejamento, falhou em observar seu arredor, falhou com sua equipe. A culpa o invadiu, mas ele já aprendera como compartimenta-la. Diggle a viu assim mesmo.

\- Eu sei que você a amava e por isso tá sentindo mais do que o normal, mas... Não foi sua culpa e você deveria saber disso. – ele disse assim que Oliver saiu do galpão onde depositara os últimos pertences de Shado em sua caixa. Naquele lugar não havia ritos fúnebres, apenas caixas padronizadas e impessoais. Não havia tempo para luto.

Oliver não falou ou demonstrou qualquer tipo de reação. Apenas continuou fitando o horizonte escuro. O céu do deserto tinha a capacidade de ser estrelado como em nenhum outro lugar do mundo. Era belíssimo para aqueles que sabiam e ainda conseguiam apreciar beleza.

\- Você fez um ótimo trabalho. A missão, mesmo com isso, foi um sucesso. Apenas uma baixa é algo muito bom para esse lugar. – Diggle continuou. – Shado sabia dos riscos, são os mesmos que todos nós corremos. Ela foi uma soldada exímia. Vai receber as honras que deve.

A escuridão dentro de Oliver apenas ficou mais densa, mais profunda, mais enraizada. Ele reforçou as barreiras ao redor de si para não sentir. Ele se afastou mais do homem que costumava ser. Ficou ainda melhor em compartimentar suas emoções.

A investigação sobre as bombas não foi tão esclarecedora. O responsável pelas bombas agiu por diversas vezes onde havia presença americana no Oriente Médio, mas era tão bom que nunca fora identificado. Por isso ganhara o apelido de Fantasma.

Até que anos depois, quando Oliver era agente secreto, _Shabh_ ressurgiu, agindo ali mesmo nos Estados Unidos. Dessa vez, a ARGUS conseguiu identifica-lo. Oliver o capturou pessoalmente. Mas mesmo assim não obteve paz.

Ele já estava afundado demais na escuridão para ver algo além dela.

Oliver retirou a lâmina, voltou a ficar de frente para Lamar e se abaixou até seus olhos ficarem no mesmo nível. Sua expressão, ou a falta dela, exalava terror.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Existem monstros que de fato têm interesse por você. Amigos meus. Vão adorar saber de seu trabalho com _Shabh_. – Os olhos de Lamar se arregalaram por frações de segundo. Ali estava algo até então escondido. Ele sentiu uma onda de orgulho por Felicity. Claro que só ela para descobrir esse segredo. – Fiz minha pesquisa bem. _Shabh_ matou uns tais amigos... O que significa que você também os matou. Eles vão adorar conhece-lo. – Oliver pausou por um segundo. – Você _nunca_ vai encostar em Felicity Smoak. Você não vai encostar em mais ninguém. Até nunca mais, Lamar.

Oliver desacordou o assassino de novo. Diggle e Felicity saíram do esconderijo. Ele se virou para o parceiro.

\- Ligue Lyla. Tenho um presente para a ARGUS.

Michael Lamar apodreceria na cadeia.

Oliver se fechou ainda mais. Felicity notou isso na volta de carro junto com ele. O olhar alerta dele por vezes falhou, e ele pareceu perdido em pensamentos. Reencontrar um ex-militar e o submeter a um interrogatório foram gatilhos pesados para ele reviver momentos da guerra.

Ela notou que Oliver parecia confortável no interrogatório, o que lhe dizia que ele fez aquilo outras vezes. E o interrogatório pode ter muito bem borrado os limites da moralidade, ainda mais quando ela ouviu o comentário sombrio de Lyla sobre o acesso a água e eletricidade na sala adjacente onde estavam.

Quando chegou em casa – e também por que não conseguiu dormir de uma vez, mesmo com John acomodado no escritório –, ela sucumbiu à curiosidade novamente e com o computador em mãos descobriu que conduzir eletricidade por água num aposento fechado era uma das técnicas de ação das Forças Especiais. Técnicas _de tortura_ , ela corrigiu mentalmente.

Ela relembrou também o que sabia sobre Transtorno de Estresse Pós-Traumático. Distanciamento emocional, evasão, pesadelos, relembranças de episódios com as mesmas sensações da primeira vez... Os artigos eram a definição de Oliver, se possível.

Ela logo soube que, se ele se afastara dela depois da cena deles na academia, agora que ela tivera um vislumbre concreto do passado dele seria muito pior.

E foi.

No dia seguinte, ele estava completamente fechado. Ela não conseguia lê-lo.

Ou pelo menos achava até que ele começou a depositar o olhar sobre ela e quando ela notava, ele desviava automaticamente. Num determinado momento, em frações de segundo, ela conseguiu ver a dor e a vergonha. A decepção e a expectativa. E a resignação.

Oliver estava esperando o julgamento de Felicity. Que ela o condenasse, que ela sentisse nojo dele, que o olhasse com horror. Ela sentiu o coração quebrar por ele de novo.

E sabia com uma certeza ferrenha que jamais conseguiria fazer nada disso.

\- Sabe, você pode desistir. – ela disse quando ele a seguiu para dentro de seu laboratório.

Oliver franziu o cenho.

\- Do quê?

Ela parou na frente dele e ergueu o rosto para ele.

\- Você fica esperando que eu te olhe como um monstro. – disse sem rodeios. – Por causa de ontem.

Ela conseguiu a primeira reação dele. Ele arregalou os olhos por um instante; foi quase nada, mas para o sempre estoico Oliver, era o equivalente a uma bofetada.

\- Não vai acontecer. – ela continuou. – Porque quando eu soube que você foi um soldado eu já sabia que você viria com a sua bagagem. O que você fez... ou o que deixou de fazer... não muda nada. – Felicity devia parar por aí, mas não se conteve. – E imagino que o que quer que tenha acontecido, você acha que é mais um motivo para me afastar.

\- Eu te disse que não era um bom homem. – Oliver falou com um tom sombrio.

Felicity não conseguiu nem sentir frustração por causa da decisão dele de afastá-los. A tristeza era demais ao ver como Oliver se via. Ele não conseguia ver nada em si além de sombras.

\- Você cometeu atos horríveis, pecados que eu vejo que tiveram um preço alto para você e que se refletem em como você age até hoje. – ela falou suavemente. – Você acha que tudo o que fez tirou sua humanidade a ponto de achar que não merece compaixão ou perdão. Mas o fato de você sentir vergonha e culpa prova que nada disso é verdade. Eu digo que essas coisas são uma prova da bondade que existe em você.

Felicity quebrou o contato visual para deixá-lo absorver as palavras e continuou circulando pelo laboratório, mexendo em ferramentas e protótipos.

\- Você estava na guerra. Fez o que fez para sobreviver. Não é pecado querer viver. E mais... Com tudo o que você passou, você tinha todo o potencial para ter se transformado num Lamar da vida, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Quando ela terminou, voltou a ficar bem de frente para ele. Olhou-o fundo nos olhos.

\- Seu trabalho é literalmente proteger as pessoas. Um monstro de verdade não escolheria isso. – Ela pausou. – Eu acho que você merece o melhor.

Felicity se afastou, sem perceber que deixou um Oliver estupefato para trás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês achavam que ia ser fácil assim?? Falei que ia ser uma montanha russa!  
> Esse capítulo estava planejado desde o início da fic, ainda mais porque eu espalhei dicas aqui e lá no decorrer da fic. Mas pode ser que ele tenha ficado mais dramático que o planejado. Eu amo drama, gente, é mais forte que eu. E não tem como não explorar o passado do Oliver porque isso obviamente afeta a relação dele com a Felicity.
> 
> Mas calma que não vai durar muito. Não vai durar 11 capítulos, vai ser beeeeem menos haha Já dei dicas dos momentos em que as coisas vão melhorar.
> 
> Até a próxima!


	13. Um Ato de Poder

O conserto da janela demoraria mais que o planejado, então Oliver, Diggle e Rob revezaram os dias e as noites no apartamento de Felicity nos dias seguintes. Ela chegou até a trabalhar em casa um dia, porém o barulho incomodou mais do que pôde aguentar e ela preferiu voltar ao escritório e deixar um dos meninos supervisionando a obra.

Ela sentiu algum desconforto no início, afinal, agora estaria acompanhada vinte e quatro horas por dia e eles estariam dentro de sua casa, mas era melhor do que ser alvejada de novo. Também ela os conhecia bem agora, o que ajudou a esquisitice a passar rápido.

Sem contar as surpresas. Num dia, ela resolveu jogar videogame para espairecer e descobriu que Rob era um aficionado. Ao ouvir os sons de Halo, ele se aproximou e sentou no sofá do outro lado dela.

\- Às vezes eu jogo com Alena e Cisco. – ela disse.

\- Diggle e eu também jogamos. – ele revelou.

\- Você e Dig jogam juntos? E ninguém me contou? – ela estava chocada. E John com certeza iria ouvir sobre isso.

\- Não sabíamos. Agora você pode se juntar. – Rob abriu um sorriso para ela.

Acabou que ela jogou um controle para ele, e os dois ficaram jogando por um bom tempo.

Viu? Rob estava se divertindo com ela e não achava que isso atrapalhava seu trabalho.

Logo depois ela se recriminou pelo pensamento.

Claro que o clima dos treinos de defesa pessoal de Felicity foi alterado por causa de Oliver. Ele continuava treinando-a, claro, porém obviamente nenhum movimento que exigisse alta proximidade. Esses, agora, ficaram com Diggle, que não pareceu notar o ligeiro distanciamento deles. Foi até bom porque Felicity podia se concentrar plenamente nas técnicas, não havia risco de ficar excitada. Se por um lado as coisas estavam nebulosas com Oliver, por outro ela tinha certeza que Diggle estava se tornando um irmão.

Assim, Oliver ficou mais concentrado nas aulas de boxe. Agora ele estava com os aparadores em mãos e ela os golpeava, e por isso havia uma boa e segura distância entre eles, que não era somente física. Ele se esforçava ao máximo para agir como um professor, guiando-a com comandos curtos e sendo bastante clínico ao corrigir eventuais erros dela.

Havia uma parte de Felicity um tanto irritada com isso, e era por isso ela cometia deslizes bobos que não cometia mais.

\- Você tá distraída hoje. – Oliver pontuou no tom neutro que ele forçava agora quando se dirigia a ela depois de mais uma correção.

\- Às vezes acontece. – ela retrucou estendendo o punho rápido como um chicote, exatamente como aprendera a socar.

Eles trocaram mais uns golpes e quando Oliver forjou um ataque, ela não se esquivou completamente, e a ponta do aparador acabou acertando-a.

\- Que droga! – ela exclamou se afastando uns passos.

\- Me desculpe. – Oliver falou imediatamente.

\- Não é culpa sua. – ela resmungou de novo. _Mas totalmente é_ , seu cérebro irritado ecoou. – Parte do treino.

\- Canalize esses seus sentimentos para os golpes. – ele falou, e Felicity podia imaginar que ele suspeitava o que se passava com ela. – Aqui é o lugar para você fazer isso.

Aquele foi o lugar onde eles canalizaram momentaneamente _outros_ sentimentos. Um lugar que inevitavelmente também estava manchado.

Bom, _hoje_ ela não estava conseguindo canalizar os sentimentos certos. Mas Oliver, oh Oliver... _Ele sabe canalizar sentimentos como ninguém, huh?_ A alfinetada ficou só em sua mente.

Ela respirou profundamente.

\- Vamos lá. Eu sei que você consegue. Hoje ainda quero tentar o desafio com você.

Felicity olhou para ele. O desafio era uma série coordenada e incessante de golpes que testava habilidade, rapidez e condicionamento que deveria ser feito no mínimo de tempo possível. Era um dos vídeos que ele mostrara a ela. Tinha vários níveis, e Oliver a propusera o de iniciante.

\- Ah não.

\- Para mim você está pronta. E você tinha concordado com isso.

Ela bufou. Irracionalmente – _ou talvez nem tanto assim –_ cogitava socá-lo.

\- Saco.

\- Felicity. – ele disse voltando ao tom de sempre. Ela detestou a falha em sua respiração já acelerada. Por que, _mas por que_ , a droga da atração por ele não diminuía? – Vamos lá.

\- Já to cansada e hoje como você vê não to no meu melhor.

\- Desculpas.

 _Quem ele pensa que é para falar em desculpas?_ Ela estreitou os olhos.

Ele poderia colocar o amortecedor na cabeça. Os socos dela ali melhoraram exponencialmente. Ela com certeza conseguiria acertar um com perfeição.

\- A não ser que você ache que não consegue. – Oliver abriu o pequeno sorriso.

Ela depositou o olhar nele de novo e dessa vez _viu_. Viu a provocação amistosa, o brilho maroto e desafiador que ela vira outras vezes. Em seu amigo.

Naquele instante, nem tudo entre eles parecia perdido.

Se havia algo em que Oliver e Felicity eram bem semelhantes era que ambos eram bastante competitivos e nenhum gostava de ser desafiado quando sabiam das próprias capacidades.

\- Vamos logo.

Felicity partiu para cima dele e provou o quanto evoluíra nas práticas.

No entanto, na saída, quando passavam junto com Diggle no corredor dos fundos, Felicity e Oliver ficaram um tanto tensos, as lembranças os invadindo, e cada um sabia exatamente o que o outro estava pensando.

Na noite que Oliver passou em sua casa, Felicity acordou sentindo vontade de beber água. Desceu até o primeiro andar e foi direto para a cozinha. Meio sonolenta, só quando passou na sala de volta para o quarto que percebeu que Oliver ficara por ali ao invés de ir para a cama do escritório. Ele estava dormindo no sofá. Ela se aproximou. A única luz do aposento era a que vinha de fora, mas não demorou muito para ela entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava se remexendo, a respiração acelerada, os músculos do rosto tensos, a expressão perturbada. Ele estava tendo um pesadelo. O peito dela apertou, o fôlego prendeu na garganta, e ela de repente estava desperta. Odiou vê-lo desse jeito. Queria tirá-lo do tormento.

Ela contornou o sofá e ficou bem de frente para ele.

\- Oliver? – chamou calmamente. Nada. Ela se inclinou um pouco e falou ainda mais alto. – Oliver? Acorde. Não é real...

Ela ergueu o braço com cautela, mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo a mão dele subitamente e rápida como um borrão, mais rápido do que ela conseguiria processar, se fechou sobre o pulso dela. Ao mesmo tempo, os olhos dele abriram na direção dela, porém estavam desfocados e atormentados. Felicity ficou imóvel; sabia que ele não despertou, aquele não era ele.

Então Oliver piscou, acordou de verdade e viu a posição deles. E no segundo seguinte soltava o braço dela, se catapultava para fora do sofá e se afastou vários passos, indo quase parar na porta da varanda.

Felicity se virou para ele. Seu pulso doeu um pouco quando ele a segurou, ela não podia negar, mas não mais, havia apenas uma ardência evanescente. Ela se recusou a mostrar qualquer reação, ainda mais quando os olhos de Oliver se depositaram sobre o pulso e se arregalaram. Ela viu a compreensão colidindo com ele. O horror. O medo. A culpa. Ela entendeu exatamente o que se passava na mente dele.

Ele ergueu o olhar para o rosto dela, deixando claro o que sentia, e Felicity não pôde aproveitar isso porque o que ele sentia era o que ele não devia sentir. Ele entendeu tudo errado.

\- Oliver... – disse com cuidado e deu um passo na direção dele. Ele recuou outro, como numa dança esquisita.

\- Me desculpa, Felicity. Desculpa, desculpa. – A voz saiu rouca e crua. Ela nunca o viu tão vulnerável. Ele estava desprovido de qualquer máscara. A mão que ele ergueu como aviso chegou a tremer.

\- Tudo bem, Oliver. Aceito suas desculpas. – ela procurava soar o mais suave possível. – Não foi você...

\- Não. – ele a interrompeu, e a expressão dele foi ficando pior ainda. – Fui eu sim. Fui eu...

\- Não foi não. – ela firmou mais a voz. – Você estava tendo um pesadelo. Quando você abriu os olhos, você não tinha acordado. Eu olhei nos seus olhos e vi que não era você. Eu conheço você. _Não foi você._ Você nunca faria isso. Foi um trauma seu.

\- O pesadelo é meu, a mão é minha, o trauma é meu... É tudo minha culpa. Eu te disse. Tudo o que eu faço é machucar as pessoas com quem me importo. – O sussurro falhado quebrou ainda mais o coração de Felicity.

\- Oliver, por favor, me escuta. – ela sentiu as próprias palavras ficando trêmulas. Por mais perturbado que ele parecesse, ele também o via se retraindo cada vez mais. Ele também parecia derrotado, resignado, como se tivesse acabado de lutar uma batalha onde previra o resultado final, mas ainda sim insistira.

\- Pare com isso, Felicity. – O nome dela soou vazio, e ela detestou. – Não precisa fingir que não está doendo.

\- Mas não está. Isso não é nada. Não foi contundido nem nada. Vai sarar bem rápido. – ela estava sendo honesta. Ela ergueu o pulso, já sem sentir mais nada, e o olhar de Oliver inevitavelmente foi para ele. Ela viu o choque de novo atingir o corpo dele inteiro.

Felicity tentou se aproximar de novo. Oliver andou para trás.

\- Fique longe de mim. – ele pediu. – Por favor, Felicity, fique longe de mim.

O tom dele a fez parar. Nele havia mais do que o pedido para aquele momento. Ela soube assim que viu o despertar nos olhos dele, mas só foi naquele momento que aceitou. Viu como todo o progresso deles dos últimos meses parecia prestes a ser destroçado.

Ela recusou esse pensamento.

\- Oliver. – disse firme. – Olhe para mim. – Ele hesitou. – Apenas olhe. Nos meus olhos.

A voz dela soava como um comando e conseguiu atingi-lo lá no fundo do oceano dele e segurá-lo. Ele olhou para ela e respirou fundo. Ela o viu querendo desviar, viu tudo o que ele passava no momento, mas se manteve. Prendeu-o com o olhar.

\- Vou me aproximar, ok? – ela disse. – Não saia do lugar. Por favor.

Ela deixou segundos se passarem antes de dar o primeiro passo com cautela. Depois, ao ver que ele não se mexeu, ela tomou confiança e se aproximou. Não ficou perto demais. Ela levantou o braço lentamente.

\- Sei que tá escuro, mas dá para ver que não foi nada. Foi só um choque do momento. – Sua voz voltou a ser gentil. – Você não me machucou.

Ele pareceu se acalmar. A clareza começou a voltar a ele. Felicity queria que as luzes estivessem ligadas para olhar bem fundo nos olhos, ver o quão revolto estavam aqueles mares, queria ver as correntes diminuindo de intensidade.

Oliver inspirou fundo depois soltou o ar lentamente.

\- Isso... – Felicity o incentivou. – O pesadelo passou. Você tá melhor agora.

A tensão foi se dissipando, mostrando o cansaço. De alguma forma Felicity sentia isso reverberando do corpo dele.

Lá fora, uma chuva fraca começou. Felicity teve uma ideia.

\- Vem cá.

Ela o guiou até o conjunto de poltronas que ficava bem de frente para a janela. Oliver a seguiu, como se a exaustão tivesse eliminado também sua resistência. Ele sentou em uma poltrona e ela em outra.

\- Sabe por que eu gosto daqui? É o melhor lugar para ver a paisagem lá fora... para ver isso. – ela indiciou a chuva com a cabeça. – Não sei se já falei isso, mas eu adoro ver a chuva. Ainda mais quando tá friozinho e eu to com um café ou um chocolate quente na mão.

Oliver, ainda afetado, girou a cabeça lentamente para observar. Ele ficou em silêncio por longos segundos e quando abriu a boca, Felicity jamais esperaria pelo que saiu.

\- Choveu no primeiro dia que eu voltei do Afeganistão. – ele começou com a voz baixa, não vulnerável como antes, mas também não no timbre característico dele: profundo e rouco, a definição do pecado.

Ela percebeu que ele contava uma história de seu passado. Ele propositalmente estava dando a ela mais um pedaço de si. Os últimos dias continuavam cobrando o custo nele. Despertar do pesadelo daquele jeito estourou a armadura dele, e ele rachou. Precisava desabafar. E Felicity estava mais do que solícita em ouvi-lo atentamente.

\- Foi de noite. – ele continuou. – Não conseguia dormir na minha cama, então eu fui para o chão. Chuva não era uma coisa comum no Afeganistão, então eu parei para observar só... só para ver se me ajudava. Deitei no chão e aquilo me lembrou do quartel, onde eu conseguia dormir, então dormi ali mesmo. Mas claro que tive pesadelo. Foi com... foi... Então senti como se alguém me prendesse, me arrancasse do sonho e eu apenas... reagi. Lutei para sair. Quando voltei a mim, minha irmã estava deitada de costas no chão, eu sobre ela e uma mão na garganta dela. – A voz falhou nas últimas palavras. – Eu a soltei imediatamente e ela se levantou e insistiu que estava tudo bem. Eu me senti tão... horrível.

A reação dele a Felicity ficou absolutamente clara a ela.

\- Mas vocês superaram isso. – ela falou, lembrando como ele foi carinhoso com ela no aniversário.

\- Demorou. Eu me afastei dela por semanas. Não conseguia ficar perto dela sem lembrar que machuquei ela... minha irmãzinha. A garota que, quando eu parti, usava maria-chiquinha. Quatro anos depois e ela tinha crescido tanto. Praticamente já era uma mulher. – Oliver começou a divagar.

\- E como isso se resolveu?

\- Um dia ela brigou comigo por causa disso. A ferocidade dela... mas também havia amor. E foi isso que me surpreendeu.

Felicity sentiu um afluxo de ternura lhe surgir. Ele realmente era tão afetado que o pensamento de pessoas o amarem, após tudo que fizera, tudo que acontecera com ele, era irreal e absurdo para ele.

Oliver era um homem tão bom, igualmente tão amedrontador e amedrontado. Passara tanto tempo na guerra e se acostumara com a morte. E o que ele temia era simplesmente... _vida_.

\- Eu nunca me perdoei pelo que fiz, mas aprendi a viver com isso.

\- É bom você não se sentir desse jeito comigo por causa do que aconteceu hoje.

\- Você está tão determinada assim em diminuir o que eu te fiz? – a voz dele falhou de novo.

\- Você está tão determinado assim em ser imperdoável? – ela devolveu.

As palavras o surpreenderam. Ele se virou para olhá-la. Felicity encontrou o olhar dele, firme e desafiadora.

As sensações ruins tornaram a invadi-lo.

\- Você não entende, Felicity. Você é boa e generosa e altruísta. Você não sabe o que é perceber que _a única coisa_ que você tem a oferecer ao mundo é destruição. – A confissão dele vinha afogada em vulnerabilidade, as palavras trêmulas saiam de seu âmago como jamais fizeram antes. – Acordar todo dia e saber que você...

Felicity queria levantar, segurar a mão dele, abraçá-lo. Confortá-lo. Mas ele colocara aquela maldita barreira entre eles.

\- Às vezes eu me pergunto por que continuei fazendo o que fiz por tanto tempo. – ele pausou. O olhar voltou para frente e ele pareceu parcialmente se perder em sua história e suas emoções. – Eu não sei... Acho que é porque eu estava preso. Aquela era minha vida todo dia. Não tinha saída. Então eu continuava me arrastando pelos dias porque se eu pensasse, se eu saísse daquilo, da rotina... teria enlouquecido. Era uma contradição. Porque cada dia que se passava eu trocava um pedaço de mim, de Oliver Queen, e ganhava mais um motivo para me sentir... _assim._ – ele agitou a mão, indicando a si mesmo. – Sem saber o que sobrou.

Felicity estava confusa com a linha de pensamento dele, mas não se importou. Havia uma preciosidade nas confissões dele. Ela achava que ele nunca dissera nada daquilo para ninguém.

\- Isso é sobre a guerra?

\- Sim... Mas o antes e depois da guerra não foram muito diferentes.

 _Antes_ e _depois_? Felicity estava chocada e angustiada. O antes ela imaginava que se referia à morte do pai dele, mas... e o depois?

Por que Oliver tivera que sofrer _tanto_?

\- A guerra... ela te preparou para o interrogatório de Lamar, não? – ela falou sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.

\- Eu fazia parte de um grupo chamado Força de Reconhecimento. Eu fiquei nele por mais de um ano. É o motivo de quase ninguém saber o que eu fiz na guerra. Provavelmente também é o motivo que a ARGUS me recrutou.

Felicity fez as contas mentalmente. Oliver ficara no Oriente Médio por cerca de quatro anos.

\- E por que você saiu?

Oliver respirou fundo antes de responder.

\- Havia essa missão que meu comandante coordenou e eu sentia lá no fundo que ela não daria certo. E não deu. Fiquei furioso com ele. Mas o estopim mesmo foi esse garoto... Ele nem era terrorista, mas o Reconhecimento não estava preocupado com isso, queria interrogar qualquer um que potencialmente pudesse ser um... Ele gritou por horas. E eu só olhei, como a maioria dos outros. Ele era uma criança. – Ele pausou. Felicity sentiu o horror da situação e a culpa que ele carregava. – Depois desses dois eventos eu pedi para retornar a minha unidade original.

Felicity incrivelmente abriu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Você _escolheu_ sair do Reconhecimento?

Oliver tornou a olhá-la.

\- Sim, por quê? – indagou um tanto confuso.

\- Você fica tão focado nas coisas ruins que você fez que ignora as boas.

\- Como sair do Reconhecimento pode ser bom depois do que eu fiz? As coisas pelas quais o garoto passou... – A voz dele embargou, e uma sombra escureceu o rosto dele. – Eu fiz algumas com outros.

\- Você viu algo horripilante e isso te atingiu lá no fundo, no seu coração. E você _fez alguma coisa_.

\- Eu podia tê-lo salvado. – A confissão veio num tom de voz tão baixo que só mesmo o silêncio da noite fez a CEO ouvir.

\- E aí você seria considerado um traidor ou teria sido morto. Você escolheu sair e é uma coisa boa porque mostra que seu caráter ainda existia. Ter escolhas é poderoso. Escolher é um ato de poder. Muitas vezes é isso o que nos define, não o que somos feitos.

\- Eu não escolhi salvar o garoto.

\- Que droga, Oliver. – Felicity ficou irritada. – Você queria ter salvado o garoto. Isso conta e mais do que imagina. Você é considerado um herói de guerra e eu não sei por que, mas tudo isso só mostra que você tem um potencial maior para ser um salvador do que um destruidor.

O homem não respondeu. A chuva não tardou parar. Só então Felicity se levantou.

\- Vou voltar para a cama. – Ela olhou para ele. – Você também devia. No escritório tem uma cama de verdade.

Oliver ficou de pé e subiu junto com ela. Lá em cima eles se separaram.

\- Tente voltar dormir, ok? – ela disse.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Até amanhã.

Cada um entrou em seu aposento. Oliver incrivelmente conseguiu voltar a dormir de verdade, e ele não lembrava se alguma vez isso tinha acontecido após ele ter um pesadelo.

Na manhã seguinte, ele notou como o oceano caótico dentro dele acalmou mais rápido do que o normal.

A vinda de Donna Smoak para Starling City foi uma grande distração para Felicity da confusão com Oliver, mesmo que ele estivesse de serviço hoje junto com Rob. Diggle foi ao aeroporto buscar a mãe. Agora os três trabalhariam ao mesmo tempo, visto que um deles a acompanharia durante a estadia dela.

Felicity se arrependia do design em vidro da Smoak Tech toda vez que Donna aparecia. Ela não podia fingir que não estava, muito menos se esconder embaixo da mesa – e esse era um impulso que sempre lhe surgia.

Viu um flash colorido pelo canto de olho e logo soube que a mãe chegara. Ficou tensa. Desviou o olhar do trabalho e viu Diggle a apresentar Rob, que no momento guardava o corredor. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras, e Rob acenou calmamente com a cabeça. Felicity não queria nem imaginar o que estava sendo dito.

Donna atravessou a porta para dentro do escritório atrás de Diggle. _Ah Diggle, pobre Diggle_. Mas ele não parecia nenhum pouco perturbado por conhecer a mãe dela. Pelo contrário, parecia prender o riso. Ele era um santo. Um santo paciente.

\- Oi, querida! – Donna exclamou em seu timbre escandaloso, abrindo os braços enquanto ia até ela.

Felicity ficou de pé e contornou a mesa devagar. Sua mãe a engolfou num abraço.

\- Oi, mãe. – disse com a voz abafada.

Donna a soltou, mas a manteve perto.

\- Como você está?

 _Vamos ver._ Nos últimos dois meses, tentaram esfaqueá-la, ela foi sequestrada e atacada por um assassino de aluguel; alguém a queria morta por causa de um algoritmo que escrevera anos atrás – pelo menos era um dos motivos, ela não sabia se tinha mais –; não podia sair de casa sem homens armados anexados a ela; havia um ciberterrorista atrás dela e membros do crime organizado também; uma agência de inteligência do governo supersecreta estava interessada nela; seu carro, as janelas de seu escritório e as de seu apartamento eram fortemente blindadas – ah sim, ela teve que se mudar por causa disso –; nutria uma atração para lá de indevida por um de seus guarda-costas, com quem tivera um sonho erótico; eles tiveram um momento para lá de quente; e quando ela achou que eles iam começar algo ele a afastou e ela estava mais chateada do que deveria; aliás, ele estava bem ali agora.

\- Bom, tirando... você sabe... eu to bem.

A mãe abriu uma expressão compreensiva, mostrando um pouco de sua preocupação, por um instante. Uma das mãos voou para suas bochechas.

\- Olha pra você, cada dia mais linda e poderosa. – Donna se afastou e olhou ao redor. – E eu nunca vou me acostumar com esse escritório maravilhoso.

Não tardou para que Donna visse Oliver. Felicity a trouxe a ele para apresentar e viu o rosto da mãe se contorcer em espanto. Ele, por outro lado, tinha um meio sorriso educado no rosto. Só que, ao contrário do forçado e falso que ele oferecia aos outros, esse incrivelmente era sincero. E ela podia jurar que havia um quê de divertimento nele.

Felicity não entendeu nada.

\- Mãe, esse é o meu terceiro guarda-costas, Oliver Queen.

\- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Smoak. – ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la, a qual Donna mais do que foi solícita em atendê-lo.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo também. E, por favor, me chame de Donna. – ela sorriu. _Ah não_. Aquilo era um sorriso de _flerte_?

Felicity estava mortificada. Na verdade, nem sabia por que disso. Sua mãe era desse jeito. Sem contar que estar na casa dos cinquenta anos com uma aparência e um corpo de quase vinte anos a menos ajudava na autoconfiança.

\- Como quiser, senhora. – ele disse, e Donna não foi nenhum pouco sutil ao lançar um olhar espantado à filha.

Claro que Oliver encantava até mulheres maduras.

\- E você conheceu Rob e Dig, meus outros guarda-costas. – Felicity indicou o outro homem.

\- Ah sim, John. – Donna olhou para trás. – Pai da pequena Sara.

Como era que ela já sabia de Sara? _Esquece_. Não devia ainda se surpreender com a mãe.

\- Então, quais os planos?

Felicity tinha feito uma reserva de um dia todo no sábado num dos melhores spas da cidade. Também deixou a sexta à tarde livre para fazer o que quer que a mãe quisesse. Só nos próximos dois dias e na segunda-feira que Donna ficaria sozinha.

Felicity tirou um tempo de almoço mais longo pois aproveitou para levar a mãe a seu apartamento, já inteiramente consertado. Donna aceitou a ideia mais fácil do que esperava, ainda mais depois de entrar no loft e de descobrir que Diggle seria seu acompanhante pelo resto do dia.

\- Onde você for, ele também vai. Não só Dig, como Oliver ou Rob também. – Felicity dizia. – É só por precaução mesmo, para eu não ficar preocupada.

\- Eu sei, meu amor. – Donna deu um pequeno sorriso compreensivo. Ela se inclinou e baixou a voz. – E vou falar que uma parte de mim tá gostando disso. Me sinto uma celebridade de Hollywood. Ou como se estivesse num filme. – A mãe de repente arregalou os olhos e sussurrou. – Não me diga que você sente como num filme também! _O Guarda-Costas!_ Eu adoro esse filme. Whitney lindíssima e Kevin Costner... _Aaaah, Kevin._ Quem não iria querer um homem daquele? Me diz que pelo menos um dos seus parece com o personagem! – Ela abriu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Mãe! – Felicity exclamou e sem se conter tapou a boca de Donna com a mão. Por sorte as duas estavam afastadas dos homens.

Donna não precisava saber que ela _realmente_ estava numa situação parecida com a do filme.

Felicity não queria ter visto esse filme. Não pela segunda vez. Pareceu que o universo conspirou contra ela e assim que ela admitiu seus sentimentos por Oliver o filme foi revivido na televisão. Iris tinha uma parcela de culpa, pois lhe mandou uma mensagem provocativa, e Felicity, por motivos ainda além de sua compreensão, se viu vidrada na tela. Entendeu o enredo sob uma nova perspectiva.

\- Ok, ok. Não me conte. – Donna revirou os olhos, depois deu uma piscadela. Virou-se para Diggle e andou até ele. – Vamos, John. Sinto que está na hora de explorar a cidade!

O lançamento do novo produto da Smoak Technologies foi um tremendo sucesso. No maior auditório da sede da empresa, num palco com apenas uma cadeira e um telão gigante que cobria a parede inteira, Felicity fez sua apresentação. No fim, ela foi ovacionada pelo público, que ia desde funcionários da ST até entusiastas e figurões do mundo da tecnologia. Ela tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto que a iluminava completamente. Eram óbvios o orgulho por sua conquista, a felicidade do momento e a paixão por seu trabalho. Ela discursou do jeito que sempre falava: animada, empolgada e cativante sem deixar de ser profissional.

Embora Oliver estivesse plenamente focado nos arredores, não pôde deixar de ser atraído pelas palavras dela. Depois de vasculhar o auditório mais uma vez com o olhar, ele o desviou para ela. Seus sentimentos se manifestaram. Eles afastaram os demônios dele. Por isso ele se permitiu _sentir_ apenas por aquele instante.

As palavras de Thea no dia em que ela brigou com ele para encerrar o afastamento deles lhe voltaram. _Você tem que me deixar entrar, Ollie. Você tem que deixar_ alguém _entrar_. Elas ficaram marcadas nele daquele dia em diante.

Felicity era a pessoa que ele deixou entrar. Pelo menos um pouco. Mais que qualquer um nos últimos anos. Talvez propositalmente, talvez sem querer. Mas era a verdade. Ela era a única pessoa a saber plenamente o que ele sentiu e pensou lá no fundo durante os anos da guerra, mesmo que uma pequena parcela.

Ele rachou naquela noite do pesadelo e de alguma maneira não detonou tudo o que eles viveram desde que se conheceram. Foi algo pequeno, mas monumental. A vergonha por ter a machucado ainda existia, porém agora havia algo a mais, ainda pequeno bem, mas crescente.

Uma dúvida.

Oliver sentia um agito no coração toda vez que estava ao redor de Felicity. Caloroso e essencialmente bom, algo que só pertencia a ela.

Dissera a si mesmo após a cena da academia que soltar o controle fora errado. Agora cogitava se uma coisa que o fazia se sentir bem podia ser de fato errada.

Ele escolhera se afastar dela. Mas... E se escolhesse mergulhar nos sentimentos por ela?

Oliver fez questão de pessoalmente supervisionar todo o esquema de segurança da gala. Assim como no lançamento, ela já era reforçada pelos riscos que envolviam Felicity, e ele se prontificou a torná-la ainda mais depois do assassino de aluguel. Falou com os envolvidos, reforçou como deviam ser minuciosos. Havia software de reconhecimento facial, e todas as câmeras funcionavam plenamente. Todo mundo deveria ser identificado, desde serventes até convidados.

A equipe de funcionários estava meio incomodada com o empenho fervoroso dele. Até porque cada ordem saía mordaz por causa da personalidade dura e fechada dele. Ninguém o aguentava por muito tempo. A empregada da Smoak Tech responsável pela organização da festa nem falou nada, pois entendia a situação. Mas houve um pobre coitado que ousou questioná-lo, ainda mais porque ele era só um guarda-costas.

\- Todo mundo tem um papel aqui. O meu é garantir a segurança da Srta. Smoak. E se você ficar no meu caminho e algo acontecer a ela hoje, tomarei você como responsável.

A voz calma e controlada dele não escondeu a frieza e a aspereza. Todos ficam surpresos. Ninguém mais teve coragem de contradizê-lo.

\- Você não precisava ter ido tão longe, cara. – Diggle disse assim que ele veio em sua direção.

\- Não estou aqui para ser educado.

A tarde se transformou em noite. Oliver só passou em casa para trocar de roupa. Diggle fez o mesmo, embora ele tenha ido buscar a anfitriã junto com Rob. De volta, Oliver revisou os últimos detalhes. Quando saiu do salão para esperar a chegada de Felicity, ele se pegou pensando no que ela vestiria hoje. Logo se amaldiçoou mentalmente.

Dias se passaram desde a cena da academia, e o distanciamento dele devia ter diminuído a atração por Felicity. No entanto, só aumentava. Mesmo com o incidente do pesadelo. Sabia que era porque continuava a acompanhá-la no dia a dia. Ele devia se afastar dela, porém o pensamento de algo acontecendo a ela com ele longe sem poder fazer nada era insuportável e superava qualquer outro. Então ele vivia naquele limbo de saber que a magoava – magoava os dois –, de desejo e restrição porque, por mais que fosse ruim, perdê-la seria infinitamente pior.

E ele tinha que aparentar não sentir nada por ela. Era mais difícil do que o esperado.

Isso só se confirmou ainda mais quando ele a viu. Ela estava de tirar o fôlego.

\- Cabelo preso ou solto? – Felicity perguntou olhando seu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro do closet.

\- Solto! – Donna respondeu sem pensar duas vezes. A voz veio lá do quarto dela. – Seu vestido pede isso. Penteia ele para ele ficar jogado para o lado. Passa _babyliss_ bem de leve só para dar uma definida nos cachos.

Ela aceitou o conselho porque, mesmo com seu estilo extravagante, beleza era uma das especialidades de Donna.

O cabelo já estava limpo e escovado, então Felicity não demorou muito para dar os retoques. Depois pôs a roupa e os sapatos.

O vestido verde-esmeralda era longo, de tecido liso e sedoso e com manga comprida. Por sorte naquele sábado deu uma esfriada, e ela ficaria confortável. A parte de cima era justa e tinha um decote que se afunilava até formar uma linha bem fina abaixo dos seios. Um decote em V suave também estava nas costas até abaixo dos ombros. Uma faixa horizontal separava a parte de baixo. A saia caía leve e solta e havia uma fenda na perna esquerda. Era a perfeita combinação de classe e sensualidade. Felicity completou o visual com scarpins dourados.

Ela saiu do closet e a mãe sorriu, deu um gritinho e bateu palmas dando pulinhos.

\- Perfeita, simplesmente perfeita!

Felicity não pôde deixar de sorrir com a agitação da mãe. Donna, de acordo com seu próprio estilo, usava um vestido vermelho-escuro com um decote escandaloso e grande, sem mangas, as costas nuas exceto pelas faixas que se cruzavam.

Não tardou para saírem. Diggle foi buscá-las na porta do apartamento.

\- Boa noite, Smoaks. – disse divertido.

\- Boa noite, John. – Donna respondeu alegremente.

\- Oi, Dig.

\- Estão lindas.

\- Você também não está mal, John. – A mãe se aproximou de Diggle, puxou de leve a lapela do smoking dele e depois deu um tapinha gentil no peito dele. Eles partiram.

O carro parou em frente à entrada do local da festa. Felicity abriu a porta, e Rob apareceu para ajudá-la a sair. Diggle fez o mesmo com Donna.

\- Obrigada, Rob.

O guarda-costas apenas meneou com a cabeça e começou a circular o carro. Felicity foi atrás.

Ela então viu Oliver. Ele não disse nada, e ela não soube dizer se era pela personalidade estoica dele ou porque estava afetado pela visão dela. Sua expressão era calma. Ele estava com os braços cruzados atrás e si. O olhar fixo nela; o azul brilhava intenso. Desde o momento caloroso do treino ele não mirava o olhar nela assim. Então ela o devolveu e trancou o seu próprio no dele. Por um momento, Felicity permitiu se isolar da confusão que os rondava, do mundo, deixando apenas os dois e o que sentiam. Não conseguiu decifrar o que havia naqueles olhos, nem eles deslizaram possessivos por ela como antes – e um pequeno lado dela estupidamente queria isso.

Donna seguiu para escadas. Rob a ladeava. Felicity foi atrás e ergueu a barra do vestido, o que acabou sendo um pouco difícil tanto pela fenda quanto pela _clutch_ na mão esquerda. Oliver surgiu ao seu lado, estendendo um braço.

\- Não posso deixar a estrela da noite se acidentar. – disse.

Ela olhou para ele e curvou os lábios num pequenino sorriso. Pousou a mão delicadamente sobre o braço dele, mas ele a firmou ainda mais com a sua própria. Subiram. Lá em cima, logo antes de cruzarem a porta, ele a soltou. Mas manteve-se perto. Felicity jurou ter visto o peito dele se erguer mais que o normal, como se ele cogitasse, como se tomasse coragem. O olhar dele vagou por ela, de cima a baixo, não lascivo como da primeira vez, mas respeitoso e admirador, o suficiente para dar ignição ao agito dentro dela. Depois o mirou no dela, prendeu-o, tomou-o com o seu. Oliver inclinou a cabeça na direção dela quase imperceptivelmente.

\- Você está deslumbrante. – sussurrou profundamente, suavemente. Sem nenhuma dúvida.

O fôlego ficou preso na garganta de Felicity.

\- Obrigada.

Eles continuaram se olhando por mais dois segundos – dois _longos_ segundos –, e Oliver se afastou, voltando a ser apenas seu guarda-costas.

Lá dentro, já havia um movimento considerável. Jornalistas – Felicity fizera questão de permitir um número limitado – logo foram para cima dela, e Oliver e Diggle prontamente os seguraram. Ela trocou algumas palavras; queria logo acabar com essa parte mais de trabalho e imagem para aproveitar a festa. A maioria era de mídias ligadas ao mundo corporativo, mas havia outros de jornais e revistas conceituados.

Felicity entrou mais no vasto salão e logo encontrou Iris. Ela usava um vestido amarelo que contrastava lindamente com sua pele escura. Ao vê-la, sua melhor amiga ficou boquiaberta e depois abriu um sorriso enorme.

\- Você parece uma deusa! – disse antes abraçá-la. – Parabéns por essa conquista! Sei que você só vai continuar crescendo.

Felicity agradeceu e se afastou.

\- As meninas já chegaram?

\- Só vi Alena, que, aliás, tá uma fofa. Ela quase me matou por falar isso porque ela tem que aparentar poder frente aos subordinados mais velhos dela. – a morena revirou os olhos. – Dinah e Caitlin estão a caminho. E Eddie foi ao toalete.

\- Diga a ele “oi” quando voltar. Você viu minha mãe?

\- Só passando de longe. Depois quero falar com ela. Adoro a sua mãe, você sabe.

Iris se afastou. Felicity ficou parada, e convidados vieram cumprimentá-la. Enquanto conversava com eles, pegou uma taça de champanhe. Distraiu-se por um bom tempo e, assim que as pessoas se dispersaram, ela achou Donna.

\- Ah, não. – Felicity resmungou.

Foi até ela, Diggle e Oliver ao seu redor, e a encontrou conversando com ninguém menos que Ray Palmer. Donna adorava Ray, e Felicity achava que ele era o namorado que ela tivera preferido de sua mãe.

\- Felicity, olha quem eu encontrei! – Donna disse agitada, puxando levemente o braço do homem. O champanhe dele quase entornou. – Você não disse que ele viria.

\- Você não quer que eu lembre todo mundo que respondeu “sim”.

Ray foi logo cumprimentá-la.

\- Felicity, encantadora como sempre. – Ele sorriu gentil e beijou-a na bochecha.

\- Obrigada por vir, Ray.

\- Eu que agradeço o convite. E não perderia a festa por nada. – Ele piscou para Donna.

A hora seguinte consistiu basicamente em Felicity recepcionando convidados. Curtis apareceu com seu marido Paul, Alena passou um tempo com ela – Iris tinha razão, ela estava fofa, parecia uma princesa com o vestido azul marinho de bustiê de pedrarias e saia lisa –, vieram os diretores da empresa, gerentes, pessoas de fora, investidores.

\- Não seria um exagero dizer que, depois dessa semana, você é atualmente a pessoa mais importante do setor tecnológico do mundo. – disse um executivo de Wall Street.

\- Uma referência em inovação. – falou um diretor de uma empresa de energia.

\- Não sei por que a surpresa, é tudo verdade. – disse a Diretora Pearson assim que Felicity comentou sobre os elogios.

Alicia ergueu a taça de bebida como num brinde, piscou para ela e se afastou. Uma nova mulher de cabelos loiro-escuro apareceu detrás dela.

\- Srta. Smoak? Oi, sou Patricia Larsen. Safeguard Solutions. – ela estendeu a mão para Felicity.

\- Ah sim. Prazer em conhecê-la, Srta. Larsen. – Felicity a cumprimentou. – Achei que Mark viesse. – Ela já conhecia Mark, o Vice-Presidente da Safeguard Solutions, uma empresa de gerenciamento de dados dali da região.

\- E ele veio. Mas eu fui uma adição de última hora. – Patricia abriu um pequeno sorriso. – Acabei de ser promovida e esta é minha primeira missão oficial. Devo dizer que é uma honra. E... se isso não for passar muito dos limites, sou sua fã. O mundo definitivamente precisa de mais mulheres como você.

\- Obrigada. Espero que a sua presença sirva pra melhorar a relação da Smoak Tech com a Safeguard.

\- Esse é meu único objetivo aqui hoje.

Walter e Moira também apareceram.

\- Srta. Smoak, que festa ótima. O Baudelaire Hall é um dos meus lugares favoritos da cidade. – elogiou a matriarca. – Seu vestido também é magnífico. Essa cor cai incrível em você.

Felicity achava que Moira gostava dela. Podia estar enganada. Também adorou seu vestido dourado. Moira tinha um porte elegante e real como poucas pessoas no mundo. Antes de sair, ela arriscou acariciar de leve o braço do filho, o que Felicity achou meigo.

\- Felicity Smoak. – disse uma voz masculina de repente.

Ela se virou. Um belo homem alto de cabelos negros a olhava com um brilho nos olhos e um meio sorriso charmoso. Bruce Wayne, CEO da Wayne Enterprises, o homem mais cobiçado de Gotham City e eterno solteirão. Ele se aproximou confiante, pegou a mão dela e beijou-a com delicadeza, seu olhar nunca desviando dela.

\- Está divina. E nem isso é suficiente para descrevê-la.

Wayne era um galanteador de primeira. Desde que se conheceram ele flertava com ela e não escondia que queria levá-la para cama. Ela o rejeitava educadamente, mesmo sabendo que no próximo encontro ele esbanjaria charme de novo, e ele aceitava.

\- Olá, Bruce. Quanto tempo. Obrigada por vir. – ela sorriu.

Ele ainda segurou os dedos dela levemente.

\- Obrigado _você_ por se lembrar de mim. Já estava mais que na hora de revisitar Starling City. Você foi o fator motivador.

\- Gosto de ter o melhor do mundo empresarial por perto. – E era verdade; ele era um excelente empresário.

\- Achei que seria também uma boa ideia dar uma olhada nos meus negócios aqui e estendi a viagem. Sempre gostei de misturar trabalho com lazer.

Ele soltou completamente a mão de Felicity e olhou para os guarda-costas. Eles não moveram de seu lado o tempo todo. Ela estava consciente da presença de Oliver mais que o normal a cada segundo.

\- Ah sim, soube que agora tem acompanhantes. – Bruce cumprimentou os homens com um aceno de cabeça. Ele se demorou mais em Oliver, tendo o reconhecido. Felicity estava alucinando ou realmente começou a sentir uma animosidade surgir? – Bom, isso complica tudo. – Bruce falou, voltando-se para ela. Felicity se segurou para não revirar os olhos, sabendo bem o que ele deixou implícito.

Oliver aparentemente também entendeu, pois ela jurou ter sentido a postura dele ficar tensa por um instante.

Um garçom parou perto deles. Felicity e Bruce reabasteceram o champanhe. Ele a parabenizou pelo sucesso da Smoak Tech. Os dois conversaram sobre negócios e alguns temas gerais.

\- Vou parar de monopolizá-la. Ainda tem muitos convidados que gostariam de desfrutar de sua graça. – ele se inclinou para beijá-la na bochecha com delicadeza. – Mas insisto que guarde uma dança para mim. – sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido.

\- Pensarei no seu caso. – devolveu sem conter um sorriso provocativo. Não negava que era bom ter toda a atenção sem restrições de um homem como aquele.

A próxima pessoa que Felicity encontrou foi Tommy. Eles sorriram um para o outro e se abraçaram.

\- Olha você parecendo um adulto sério. – ela brincou.

\- Olha você deixando todo mundo sem ar quando passa. – ele correu os olhos por ela rapidamente. Contudo ela não sentiu nenhuma reação.

Nenhum outro homem arrancou reações de si com os elogios a não ser Oliver. Ela _o_ deixou sem ar?

_E por que ela estava se importando?_

\- Sorte sua que beleza demais não é crime, Smoak. – Ela pelo menos sabia que os flertes de Tommy eram inofensivos. Ele olhou para os guarda-costas. – Hey, Oliver. Dig. – Os dois responderam com um aceno de cabeça.

Quando o movimento de pessoas diminuiu, Felicity resolveu dar uma volta pelo salão, inclusive para checar os serviços. Ela parou de supetão ao ver a mãe conversando com ninguém menos que Moira Queen.

Como? Por quê? O que raios uniu as duas? Elas eram tão diferentes... _Sobre o que poderiam estar falando?_

\- Ai meu Deus. – ela soltou em choque.

Diggle abafou uma risada. Rob, ao lado de Donna, ergueu a cabeça na direção dela nessa hora. Felicity fez uns gestos de mão como se perguntasse o que estava acontecendo. Rob apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu entretido.

Felicity desceu do palanque onde fizera um breve discurso de agradecimento e sobre a trajetória da empresa, e Diggle logo foi para seu lado. Oliver ficou afastado, o que lhe dava uma visão mais ampla do salão. Por isso ele notou, enquanto andava pelo local, algumas pessoas pegando seus celulares e mexendo neles. Aparentemente eles não estavam funcionando direito. Um burburinho surgiu.

Seus instintos se manifestaram. Ele sentiu algo estranho no ar. Ativou a escuta em seu ouvido.

\- Espartano, a Observadora pode falar?

Diggle não respondeu, mas colocou Felicity no microfone.

\- Sim?

\- Celulares. – ele disse apenas e esperou que ela entendesse.

Felicity se afastou de Diggle e discretamente varreu o arredor. O número de pessoas aumentou. Oliver aproveitou e pegou o próprio celular. Nenhuma alteração. Mas devia ser porque sua segurança era bem melhor que uma comum graças a Felicity.

A CEO aproveitou que o executivo Wall Street de antes veio elogiar seu discurso, e ela espiou a tela do aparelho dele.

\- Arqueiro. – Oliver a ouviu na escuta de Diggle. – Todo esse discurso sobre tecnologia me deixou com vontade de ir para trás de um teclado. – Ela imprimiu humor no tom, e Oliver achou incrível como ela podia transmitir uma mensagem. Felicity daria uma ótima espiã.

\- Verei o que posso fazer. Espartano, não saia de perto dela.

Oliver pensou onde diabos arranjaria um computador ali. Não podia ser o do DJ, nem o que o buffet usava para controle dos produtos, nada que fosse exposto. Ele seguiu para a sala de segurança do prédio. Bateu na porta, e um homem uniformizado abriu. Era o mesmo que ele alfinetara mais cedo. Ele arregalou os olhos de leve ao reconhecer Oliver.

\- Sou eu de novo. Preciso da sala por uns minutos. Sozinho. Lembre-se do que eu disse mais cedo. – Ele curvou o canto dos lábios num sorriso frio e cheio de implicações por trás que fez o outro gelar por um segundo.

Oliver entrou na sala. Havia mais dois vigilantes em frente aos computadores que controlavam o circuito interno do prédio.

\- Boa noite, senhores. – Oliver cumprimentou. – Preciso que saiam imediatamente.

\- E quem é você? – um dos homens retorquiu.

\- Ele trabalha para a dona da festa. – o homem de mais cedo respondeu.

\- Segurança pessoal. – Oliver adicionou. – E como disse ao colega de vocês nesta tarde, se algo acontecer a minha cliente hoje, não importa se não foi culpa de vocês, tomarei os três como responsáveis. Vocês não querem isso. – Sua voz baixou de volume e endureceu.

Os outros homens olharam para o primeiro, que se esforçava para esconder estar abalado com a aura de poder e ameaça de Oliver.

\- Eu realmente não quero fazer isso do jeito difícil. E, acredite, ninguém saberia.

Os outros dois se levantaram relutantes.

\- Agradeceria a discrição de todos. E eu saberei se não seguirem o acordo. – Oliver disse antes de os três saírem.

Ele logo chamou Felicity e Diggle, que não tardaram a aparecer.

\- Parece que os celulares estão bugados. – ela disse prontamente. – Mas são só alguns... Tenho algumas teorias sobre por quê.

Oliver girou a cadeira em frente ao computador principal para ela, convidando-a. Felicity logo sentou e pôs-se a digitar. Ele olhou para a série de telas na parede acima dos computadores onde havia as imagens das câmeras de segurança. Elas por vezes trocavam, porém ele não identificou nada alarmante.

\- É um vírus. – Felicity informou minutos depois. – Foi introduzido nos aparelhos que por acaso estão com os serviços de localização ativos.

De repente no monitor do computador dela surgiu uma mensagem. _“Estou observando. Não se preocupe, nada acontecerá hoje. Bom conhecê-la enfim, Srta. Smoak”_.

\- O que diabos... – Felicity murmurou.

Oliver ficou tenso em frações de segundo. Como se o sentisse, ela se virou para ele e logo entendeu. Os lábios dela se partiram e seu coração deu um salto.

\- Ele está aqui, não está? Overlord? Ele está na festa.

\- Como? – Diggle falou. – A segurança hoje está mais robusta e afiada que o normal. Todos os presentes foram analisados, desde serventes até convidados.

\- Identidade falsa. Ou talvez não. Overlord é mestre em computação. Pode muito bem esconder os rastros de seu nome. – Oliver apontou.

\- Pode ser qualquer um. – Felicity falou e sua voz deu uma leve falhada no fim.

\- Pode. – Diggle concordou.

Oliver repassou as pessoas com quem Felicity falou hoje. Foram várias. Realmente podia ser qualquer um.

\- Felicity, dê mais uma vasculhada. Cheque as câmeras, cheque se há realmente algo além do que a mensagem diz. Seja no próprio vírus, seja escondido pelo prédio. Queria uma nova análise da relação de pessoas presentes hoje.

\- Adoraria, mas não posso ficar aqui eternamente. As pessoas vão começar a perceber minha ausência. Não podemos chamar atenção para isso.

Oliver bufou. Ela estava certa. Ele podia ficar por trás, porém seus conhecimentos de hacking não eram tão bons quanto os de Felicity.

\- Não podemos deixar Overlord escapar assim fácil também. – Diggle ponderou.

\- Eu tenho um plano. – Felicity se levantou e caminhou até eles. – Mas terei que inclui uma pessoa fora de nós.

O maxilar de Oliver se contraiu ainda mais.

\- Não. – ele disparou. – Não quero mais ninguém a par disso.

\- É Alena. Alena já sabe das invasões a Smoak Tech. Foi ela quem descobriu, na verdade. Ela não sabe toda a história. Ela sabe hackear e tem o estilo muito parecido quanto o meu. E eu confio nela. – Felicity contra-argumentou.

\- Mas eu não. – Oliver resmungou.

Ela focou seu olhar nele.

\- Você confia em mim? – A pergunta saiu suave.

Oliver não respondeu imediatamente, não porque hesitou, e sim porque percebeu a profundidade das palavras só agora.

 _Você tem que deixar_ alguém _entrar_.

\- Com a minha vida. – ele respondeu profundo e sincero. E claro que foi com aquelas palavras. Não tinha como não ser.

Porque era a mais pura verdade.

Felicity mandou uma mensagem para Alena, que não tardou a aparecer. Ela estava bem confusa quando Diggle abriu a porta.

\- Oi... gente. – disse.

Felicity tomou a dianteira.

\- Oi, Alena. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Precisamos de sua ajuda.

\- Hum... claro.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui não pode sair daqui. – Oliver falou sério. Alena o olhou meio alarmada.

\- Ok.

\- A história é longa e depois eu conto toda, mas o resumo é o seguinte: nós estamos investigando quem está por trás dos ataques a mim e as invasões a ST estão relacionadas. O responsável por elas resolveu brincar com os celulares das pessoas hoje, nós achamos que ele está aqui agora. Mas eu não posso ficar aqui o tempo todo e preciso que alguém reavalie a lista de convidados e o prédio em busca de qualquer suspeita de perigo.

\- E você quer que eu faça isso. – Alena disse.

\- Exato.

\- Claro. Por sorte quando me ausentei falei que o camarão não me fez bem... e de certa forma é verdade... então não deve existir muita suspeita com a minha saída. – Alena de repente ficou empolgada. – Vai ser ótimo ajudar! Todo esse negócio tá me assombrando desde a primeira invasão a empresa.

Diggle retirou do bolso uma escuta reserva.

\- Use isso aqui e fale apenas comigo ou com Oliver caso descubra algo. – ele entregou o objeto à diretora.

\- Melhor mandar mensagem direto a eles. – Felicity contrapôs. – Rob está por fora sobre Overlord.

\- Overlord? – Alena repetiu.

\- Longa história.

\- Certo, mande mensagem para mim. – Oliver falou para a outra. – Imediatamente.

\- E se eu não achar nada? – Alena perguntou.

\- Quero saber assim mesmo.

Ele deu o número dele para ela.

Antes de sair, Felicity se virou para a amiga.

\- Muito obrigada mesmo.

\- Ah, que isso. É bom estar em ação. O agito me lembra do hacktivismo. E eu sempre farei o que puder para ajudar você. – a diretora sorriu.

A CEO de repente parou logo antes de reentrar o salão. Diggle já tinha passado por ela, mas Oliver não e ele parou em frente a ela. Uma expressão perturbada pintava seu rosto.

\- Felicity?

\- Eu to bem. – ela se apressou a dizer. – É só que... o cara que tá me perseguindo há meses tá aí dentro, bem perto, e eu vou entrar aí e isso me deixou meio esquisita agora.

Se dependesse unicamente de Oliver, ele invadiria o salão e reviraria tudo até encontrar Overlord, cuidaria dele com as próprias mãos e acabaria com o tormento naquela noite mesmo.

Ele se aproximou dela, ousando quebrar o limite máximo de distância entre eles que ele se impusera, e pôs a mão no ombro dela. Ela respirou fundo e de forma relaxada com o toque.

\- Sabe que não vou deixar nada acontecer a você, Felicity. – ele falou suavemente, ecoando as palavras que já dissera.

\- Eu sei. – ela suspirou de novo. – Acabei me distraindo da festa. Preciso voltar ao foco.

\- A gala é uma celebração a todo seu trabalho árduo dos últimos anos. Mais uma amostra da empresária incrível que você é. Não vale a pena _não_ focar nela. Deixa que eu me preocupo com o resto.

\- Você tá certo. – Ela curvou o canto dos lábios num pequeno sorriso.

\- Vou considerar essa a primeira vez que você diz isso para mim. – Ele não resistiu à provocação.

Felicity revirou os olhos.

\- Tudo bem. Só porque sei que você tá fazendo isso para me distrair.

Oliver chegou a hesitar por uma fração de segundo antes de mandar o pensamento para o inferno e seguir em frente quando não deveria.

\- Outra coisa para você se distrair. – Ele se inclinou minimamente para frente, mas pareceu o mundo para eles. – Esse verde é minha cor favorita.

Ele piscou o olho, se afastou e entrou no salão.

Donna parou de andar ao ver Oliver e Felicity do lado de fora. Eles conversavam num tom baixo, e ela o viu depositar a mão na filha. Ela suspeitou do clima entre eles nos últimos dias, e chegou ainda a questionar levemente Felicity sobre sua vida amorosa quando estavam no spa mais cedo, mas agora com aquilo... Ela teve sua confirmação. Era óbvio o ar elétrico entre eles. Ela sorriu consigo.

Ah sim, eles eram _definitivamente_ Rachel e Frank da vida real.

A festa continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Para os convidados, realmente nada aconteceu. Alena atacou o vírus primeiro e logo os celulares voltaram a funcionar corretamente, e as pessoas esqueceram o _bug_.

Oliver e Diggle passaram o tempo todo focados em analisar os presentes à procura de qualquer mísero sinal que os ajudassem a identificar Overlord. Eles foram até mais firmes que o normal com as pessoas que se aproximavam de Felicity.

A comida veio e logo em seguida a música. Começou com um ritmo clássico, e as pessoas logo foram para a pista de dança. Curtis foi o primeiro a chamar Felicity para dançar, e ela foi. Dançou uma música só quando Cisco apareceu e substituiu, depois de umas tiradas amigáveis entre os dois que a fizeram rir. Ela deu uma pausa depois que o Diretor Hardman foi seu parceiro.

\- Tem que ser de leve senão não vou aguentar até o final. – disse aos guarda-costas ao se aproximar deles para mais uma pausa.

Bruce apareceu pela segunda vez, o característico sorriso nos lábios.

\- Já pensou em me conceder a honra?

Felicity devolveu o sorriso, e Oliver jurou ter visto uma insinuação de flerte nele.

\- Já. – Ela esticou a mão para Bruce, que rapidamente a pegou e levou a CEO à pista.

O outro braço do homem que não a segurava a envolveu pela cintura com mais firmeza do que a típica pose de dança. Ele também a trouxe mais perto, a parte da frente do vestido roçando no smoking dele. Os dois dançavam e conversavam se olhando fixamente.

Oliver sabia que não devia sentir ciúmes, mas era mais forte que ele.

Overlord realmente não tinha mais nada planejado. Ele só queria dar um susto em Felicity. Alena informou a Oliver que não encontrou nada suspeito nem nos presentes nem no prédio. Ela indicou que seria melhor usar um computador e um algoritmo mais complexos para um estudo ainda mais aprofundado do perfil das pessoas e que poderia ajudar Felicity com isso. Ela mesma não fez isso naquele momento porque também ocupava uma posição de prestígio na empresa e sua presença também era importante, portanto ela logo voltou à festa.

A tensão de Felicity desapareceu por completo após as informações de Alena, e a festa continuou agitada. Foi um sucesso. As primeiras pessoas começaram a ir embora só por volta de uma hora da manhã.

Moira se aproximou dela para se despedir.

\- Srta. Smoak, eu e Walter já estamos indo. Foi uma noite incrível. Obrigada por nos receber.

\- Obrigada vocês por virem. Que pena que Thea não pôde vir.

\- Ela queria muito vir, mas o evento de hoje tinha uma ótima oportunidade pra ela.

\- Ela tá construindo a própria carreira. Entendo perfeitamente. – Felicity sorriu.

\- Não vi sua mãe agora. Mande um beijo para ela por mim.

\- Oh, ok. Mando sim. – Ela não conseguiu se segurar. – E foi mal pela... _intensidade_ da minha mãe.

\- Ah, não, não, que isso. Ela é uma mulher única. E foi interessante conhecer quem criou você.

Felicity não conseguiu disfarçar tanto a surpresa. As duas trocaram um beijo na bochecha de despedida.

\- Nos vemos no casamento, Sra. Queen.

\- Com certeza.

Moira também se despediu de Diggle e Oliver. Ela arriscou um beijo no filho também e se afastou.

Bruce logo apareceu também para se despedir.

\- Felicity, estou encerrando a noite. Que festa magnífica.

\- Tchau, Bruce. Fico feliz que tenha se divertido.

Ele estalou um beijo rápido na bochecha dela.

\- Ainda tenho mais uns dias aqui antes de voltar para Gotham. Gostaria de saber se jantaria comigo na semana que vem?

Felicity não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

\- Puramente platônico. – ele curvou o canto da boca charmosamente.

Ela abafou uma risada.

\- Nada é puramente platônico com você. Mas aceito o convite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já vimos Oliver começar a mudar de ideia. Será que a aparição do Bruce finalmente vai fazer ele deixar de ser um imbecil e agir?  
> Preparem (novamente) suas roupas formais! O casamento tá vindo!
> 
> Obrigada pelos kudos! Mas podem comentar também, não precisam ter vergonha hehe 
> 
> Até a próxima!


	14. Conveniência

Tommy sabia que não conseguia acompanhar um soldado cujo condicionamento físico beirava ao sobrenatural, mas mesmo assim ele se surpreendeu com o vigor de Oliver durante a corrida deles. Ele parecia ter explodido e o fogo corria em suas veias como lava quente, sendo o combustível que o impulsionara de tal maneira que Tommy completou o circuito vários minutos após o melhor amigo.

Oliver o esperava no fim da linha, observando-o de braços cruzados. Tommy meio que se arrastou, meio que cambaleou até chegar nele. Suas pernas tremiam e ardiam. Dobrou o corpo ao parar, o coração batendo extremamente forte que não seria exagero se pudesse vê-lo através de seu peito. Não sabia como os pulmões ainda funcionavam. Ele ofegava audivelmente, completando a trilha sonora que ecoava em seus ouvidos junto ao pulso. Tommy sentia que o exercício o deixou mais afiado e alerta, mas ao mesmo tempo tirou sua capacidade de falar por um momento. O suor escorria de vários lugares de seu corpo como cascatas. O verão iminente não ajudava.

\- Jesus, acho que vou morrer. – disse depois de um minuto, as palavras saindo entrecortadas. Ele precisava de água. A garrafinha que trouxe não deu conta.

\- Você disse que aguentava.

\- No geral eu aguento. – Vez ou outra os melhores amigos saiam para se exercitarem juntos. Tommy achava que o gosto de Oliver por exercícios pudessem ajudá-lo e inspirá-lo. – Quer dizer, nunca vou bater na linha de chegada junto contigo, mas hoje... – Tommy esticou o tronco, olhou ao redor e suspirou, procurando acalmar o pulso acelerado. – Cara, hoje você _desapareceu_. Teve uma hora que você disparou e eu nem te vi mais. O que deu em você hoje?

Foi então que viu o rosto de Oliver. Ele estava sério, mais havia uma tensão em seu semblante que o deixava quase ameaçador.

\- Uh oh, o que aconteceu? – Tommy recobrou o raciocínio pleno. – E por que estamos correndo a essa hora? – Somado à corrida, o sol das quatro da tarde queria fritá-lo. – Você sempre tá no trabalho.

\- Vou trabalhar só hoje à noite. – Oliver resmungou e ficou ainda mais taciturno.

Uma resposta iluminou a mente de Tommy. Ele viu todo o treino com outros olhos. Teve que segurar um sorriso.

\- A Srta. Smoak está indo a algum lugar especial hoje? – Mas ele não conseguiu segurar a provocação na voz.

O olhar mortal que o guarda-costas lhe lançou foi a confirmação que precisava.

\- Sim. – retrucou.

\- É um jantar? Um encontro?

Oliver cerrou o maxilar. Deus, ele realmente era óbvio quando se tratava de Felicity. Era a única coisa que quebrava a impassibilidade dele, a única coisa que não conseguia esconder em sua armadura emocional. Tommy nunca conseguira lê-lo plenamente até então.

Ele continuou porque estava gostando de ver o soldado letal que poderia matá-lo de inúmeras formas diferentes sem suar e sem deixar vestígios irritado e ciumento.

\- Compreensível, huh? Quer dizer... não é a primeira vez que ela vai num encontro desde que você começou a trabalhar para ela, é? E não estou falando daquele dia comigo porque eu só brinquei que era um encontro, não foi realmente um.

Na verdade, era de fato o primeiro compromisso de Felicity com cunho romântico.

\- Olha só para aquela mulher. Como é que isso não é mais frequente? – ele pausou por um instante, terminando de recuperar o fôlego por completo. – Então, quem é o sortudo? E eu digo sortudo porque eu estive nessa posição... Não que alguma coisa romântica tenha de fato acontecido entre a gente. – Tommy deu suspiro dramaticamente forjado. – Infelizmente não sou tão sortudo porque Deus nos sentenciou a sermos apenas amigos. Quero dizer, ela é incrível, mas eu não sinto nada. Talvez ela seja o tipo de amiga para pacto... Sabe, se ela fizer quarenta e nenhum de nós estiver casado, nós nos casamos. O quê? – disse ao perceber que Oliver só o observava. – _Você_ quer fazer o pacto com ela?

Tommy realmente não esperava morrer hoje. Ele imaginava que Oliver queria jogá-lo nas águas da baía. O guarda-costas aparentemente relaxou a expressão, mas continuou fitando-o com firmeza.

\- Acabou?

\- Vou acabar quando eu decidir que ou você é obtuso demais ou se faz de desentendido de propósito.

Oliver afiou o olhar. Tommy engoliu em seco e se esforçou para não se sobressaltar.

Se olhares pudessem matar, Oliver seria o maior expert do mundo.

\- Você não me respondeu quem é. Um dos caras que tava de olho nela na gala? Porque havia vários. O que eu to falando? Você sabe mais que eu, afinal, como bem disse seu trabalho é observá-la. Mas, sabe como é, nem todos os caras são espertos. – O dono da boate pausou de novo antes de continuar a atiçar a fera e falou em tom sugestivo. – Quando um cara gosta de uma mulher, ele a chama pra sair. Ou pelo menos deveria.

O melhor amigo grunhiu, revirou os olhos, deu as costas e saiu andando pelo Parque Lincoln. Tommy seguiu. Ainda estava andando, respirando e inteiro, então tudo bem. Ele também aceitou a reação de Oliver como confissão.

Tommy abandonou a brincadeira e ficou sério. Seu amigo precisava disso.

\- Você pode fazer algo em relação aos seus sentimentos por Felicity ou passar o resto do tempo do seu trabalho gritando internamente com cada homem que se interessar por ela. Até o dia que ela se arranjar de verdade com alguém e aí você vai se arrepender profundamente.

O outro fingiu ignorar, mas as palavras ecoaram em sua mente.

Oliver jamais poderia dizer que o universo queria acabar com ele, afinal, nessa situação ele tinha sua culpa. Na verdade, não seria loucura dizer que a maior culpa era dele. O universo só estava seguindo o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

Havia outros fatores que contribuíram também. Ele trabalharia menos naqueles dias para compensar o fato que ficaria vinte e quatro horas sem parar de serviço quando fosse para a Europa e, portanto, Diggle e Rob tinham que compensar trabalhando a mais. Por isso ele só fora escalado para trabalhar poucas horas naquela noite.

 _Na porra daquela noite_.

A noite do encontro de Felicity e Bruce.

Ele foi buscar Felicity no apartamento, ecoando mentalmente que não deveria reparar na aparência dela.

Também estava tendo dificuldade em controlar sua impenetrabilidade. Volta e meia sua expressão rachava, e ele explicitava a irritação e o ciúme.

 _Que diabos, ele não tinha nenhum direito de sentir ciúme._ Felicity era independente, bem resolvida e dona da própria vida. Fora ele que acabara com tudo. Por causa de seus malditos traumas. Por causa dos horrores de sua história. Pelo medo de perdê-la porque era o que acontecia com as pessoas ao seu redor.

\- Boa noite, Oliver. – ela disse assim que abriu a porta. [Usava](https://i.postimg.cc/8PS5Rn8g/aove-fs-date.jpg) uma camisa de botões azul-celeste e uma saia preta e seu longo cabelo estava solto.

\- Boa noite. – ele disse, forçando o tom e o olhar neutros para mostrar que não havia nada de errado.

Mas ela veria porque o conhecia. Então ele tinha que engolir seus sentimentos e usar suas habilidades para compartimentar como aprendera ao longo dos anos.

Eles entraram no carro. Felicity deu o endereço, e eles partiram. Chegaram num bar e restaurante caribenho. A decoração era colorida, mas sofisticada. Assim que entraram a música latina já invadiu seus ouvidos. Ele conteve um grunhido com a atmosfera animada demais.

O restaurante era dividido em dois grandes ambientes: de um lado, a área para comer, de outro, o bar e a pista de dança, de onde vinha o som. Oliver ficou para trás enquanto Felicity falava com o _maître_. Ele foi acomodado numa mesa, e Felicity seguiu para a outra reservada onde Bruce já a esperava.

E a noite começou.

O jantar foi bastante agradável. Felicity e Bruce tiveram uma conversa agradável por já se conhecerem. Ele também flertou um pouco, nada exagerado ou invasivo, e ela devolveu.

O tempo todo ela esteve consciente do olhar de Oliver sobre si.

Ela sabia que ele estava incomodado com o encontro. _Problema dele_. Nas poucas vezes que o assunto surgiu antes daquele dia, ele foi ainda mais estoico e monossilábico que o normal. Ela também viu a tensão nos traços fortes do rosto dele.

Mas ele não falou nada.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela sabia que ele não devia falar nada, havia uma parte pequena dela que queria que ele falasse.

Ela se repreendeu pelo pensamento.

Felicity aceitou o encontro porque queria. Ponto. Gostava de ter a atenção de um homem só para si, gostava de flertar – quando não dizia a coisa errada ou tagarelava sem parar –, gostava do clima de um namoro. Decerto era argumentável que seu aceite podia ser uma reação ao afastamento de Oliver e uma tentativa de eclipsar seus sentimentos por ele, mas ela também queria simplesmente uma noite de diversão. Bruce Wayne estava ali, ele só queria algo casual, uma conquista, ela também e ali estavam.

A comida e a bebida eram deliciosas, e os pontos positivos da noite só eram creditados. Após o jantar, eles foram para o bar. Pegaram uma mesa alta a uns passos do balcão, onde seu guarda-costas ficou. Pelo tema caribenho, a maior parte das bebidas alcoólicas tinha base de rum, Felicity inevitavelmente pensou na ida a Verdant, porém arrancou a memória para longe assim que virou o primeiro gole do _Rum Punch_.

Três drinques depois, o álcool começou a afetá-la, e Bruce esticou a mão para ela sobre a mesa.

\- Vamos? – disse indicando a pista de dança logo ao lado, onde as músicas continuavam a tocar.

Felicity quase engasgou com a bebida. Ela sabia dançar razoavelmente bem, mas ritmos latinos no geral exigiam coreografias, passos específicos, gingado... Aquilo não era para ela. Sem contar a extrema proximidade dos dois corpos dançantes porque aparentemente latinos nasciam com sensualidade no sangue.

\- O quê? Não! – ela disse imediatamente sem pensar. – Eu não sei dançar nada disso.

\- Eu sei.

\- Como é que você sabe?

\- Era uma vez um recesso de primavera no México...

\- Recesso de primavera no México? Que clichê, Bruce.

\- Vamos ou não vamos, Srta. Smoak?

Ela sem querer notou que quando Bruce a chamava daquele jeito não sentia os arrepios como quando seu guarda-costas o fazia.

Ela tomou mais um gole, dessa vez do _Mojito_. _Dane-se_. E tomou sua decisão.

\- Vamos. – disse batendo o copo vazio na mesa.

Bruce se levantou e praticamente arrancou o blazer que usava, jogando-o sobre o banco. Ela não pôde deixar de rir. Ele usava debaixo uma camisa social vinho que com certeza era de grife e destacava seu peito largo. Felicity pegou a mão que ele estendia e deixou-se ser guiada. Eles desceram os degraus que separavam o bar da pista e foram logo para o meio. Naquele exato momento uma música nova começava.

Cada risada de Felicity fazia as entranhas de Oliver se retorcerem. Foi ainda pior no momento em que ela ficou de pé, pegou a mão de Bruce e desceu com ele até a pista.

Felicity ainda estava meio sem jeito e tensa, mas bastou Bruce lançá-la para longe já iniciando a dança que ela se soltou. Sorrindo, ela deu um semi giro e voltou para ele, que levantou os braços deles e girou o dela, e ela deu mais um passo, indo para o outro lado dele. Quando os braços se esticaram completamente, ele a puxou de volta para si, colocando a mão esquerda na cintura dela e juntando os corpos.

Os movimentos eram sensuais, _bastante_ sensuais. Bruce conduzia Felicity num ritmo rápido e arrebatador quase como um profissional. Felicity estava bem entretida, e seus sorrisos encantadores e inocentemente sedutores eram provas.

Num momento, o homem esticou o braço, fazendo-a rodopiar, a cascata de cabelos dourados se abrindo, para logo depois ela voltar para ele, ficando de costas. As mãos dele percorreram toda a lateral do belo corpo dela e pararem na cintura com um aperto quase possessivo. Depois, os dois juntos requebraram e rebolaram até o chão. Ela sorriu de novo, olhando para as mãos dele e para o movimento que faziam, completamente deliciada com o que fazia. A testa de Bruce resvalava a orelha dela assim como sua respiração.

Depois, em mais um giro, ele puxou Felicity de volta para seus braços e inclinou seu corpo para baixo, descendo um pouco o próprio tronco. Ela aproveitou e jogou a cabeça para trás, o riso solto e um tanto afetado pelo álcool, a perna direita subindo, enganchando na cintura dele. A saia também se ergueu, revelando centímetros preciosos da pele da coxa dela. A mão de Bruce que estava na lombar dela escorregou para ali. Felicity deixou. Oliver trancou o maxilar.

Quando voltaram a ficar de pé, as mãos de Bruce deslizaram levemente pelas laterais do corpo dela. Oliver engoliu em seco, um gosto amargo na boca, lembrando que ele já fizera o mesmo.

O cheiro dela, o gosto e a sensação da pele dela, a maciez dos seios, o toque dela nele, o corpo dela contra o dele, os gemidos e sons do nome dele bem no pé de seu ouvido no tom que perfeitamente combinava suavidade e obscenidade e que fez o sangue dele ferver e o desejo queimar ainda mais forte. Oliver sentia falta de tudo. Queria tudo de novo e mais.

Pela primeira vez, seu cérebro lhe sussurrou que ele podia ter tudo de novo se parasse de ser um idiota.

Após três músicas, Bruce e Felicity pararam. Continuaram na posição de dança, uma leve camada de suor os encobrindo. O olhar que ele lhe lançava era intenso. Ela estava afetada positivamente por ele, mas não tanto quanto gostaria.

\- No que você está pensando?

\- Se eu te beijar, seu guarda-costas vai atirar em mim? – ele disse profundo.

\- Oh.

Felicity sentiu a respiração acelerada falhar. Hesitou por um segundo e não gostou disso. Saiu de casa justamente pensando em se perder em prazer carnal.

Desde Malone – _e desde antes de Oliver Queen entrar em sua vida_ – ela não transava de verdade. Sentia falta. O homem que lá no fundo desejava a rejeitava, então ela tinha que se saciar sexualmente de outro modo. Nem mesmo sozinha conseguia mais, visto que toda vez que tentara o maldito guarda-costas surgia em sua mente. O pior de tudo era que os orgasmos eram incríveis.

Ela tinha que arrancá-lo de um jeito ou de outro de seu sistema.

\- Depende. – enfim respondeu, curvando o canto da boca num sorriso provocante. – Se eu consentir, não, se eu não consentir...

\- E qual sua resposta?

Ela não a deu com palavras, mas sim com um gesto. Felicity esticou a cabeça, aproximou seu rosto do dele e capturou os lábios dele com os seus.

Oliver sentiu algo atingir seu peito e se expandir, querendo sufocá-lo.

Bruce a correspondeu imediatamente. O beijo não demorou a ficar intenso. As mãos grandes dele firmaram-se em sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si, e seus quadris se tocaram. Felicity o envolveu pelo pescoço, tampouco ligando para o fato de os dois estarem se agarrando no meio da pista. Ela separou os lábios dele e invadiu a boca com a língua. Ele grunhiu, ela começou a sentir o efeito dela no corpo dele e ele se afastou.

\- Podemos considerar esse jantar acabado e ir para um lugar mais reservado? – ele disse num tom rouco.

\- O que você tem em mente?

\- Minha suíte de hotel. A não ser que você queira ir para outro lugar.

\- Seu hotel está bom. – Ela deslizou as mãos pelos braços dele e o beijou uma última vez. – Vamos.

Eles se separaram. Bruce pediu licença para ir ao toalete enquanto Felicity pagou sua parte da conta. Depois ela se dirigiu a Oliver.

\- Estamos indo embora. Vou para o hotel de Bruce.

\- Claro. – ele disse e ficou de pé.

A CEO se sentia desafiadora.

\- Eu vou no carro de Bruce com ele. – Ela queria se sentir num encontro sem as complicações de sua vida.

Ela viu Oliver contrair levemente o maxilar.

\- Isso não é aconselhável para sua segurança. – contrapôs num tom controlado.

\- Opinião de especialista ou opinião pessoal? – ela ironizou, a insatisfação querendo lhe subir. – Não importa. É a minha vida e a decisão é minha. E você vai obedecer.

O guarda-costas estava prestes a grunhir uma resposta quando o acompanhante dela reapareceu.

\- Pronta? – disse para ela. Então se virou para Oliver. – Espero que não se importe com a quebra de protocolo.

\- Eu estarei logo atrás com o carro. – Oliver falou simplesmente, escondendo a irritação. Se Wayne a machucasse, ele faria questão que nunca achassem seu corpo.

\- Ótimo.

Felicity e Bruce saíram lado a lado com Oliver logo atrás.

Oliver se esforçava para focar na tela da televisão, mas volta e meia falhava.

Não conseguia deixar de imaginar Bruce e Felicity no quarto ao lado.

Não era a primeira vez dele com um cliente numa situação como aquela. Afinal, as pessoas tinham suas próprias vidas, e sexo era uma parte importante. Ele sempre se manteve profissional e nunca julgou o que seus clientes faziam exatamente como não deveria.

Mas nada o deixou tão mal quanto o dia de hoje.

E ele teria que ficar ali até quando Felicity quisesse, e isso podia ser daqui a horas ou até a manhã seguinte. Se tivesse que ficar a noite toda, sabia que não conseguiria dormir direito.

Seus sentimentos da noite toda foram ampliados assim que Felicity comunicou que voltaria ao hotel de Bruce com ele. A raiva, o ciúme, a amargura, o arrependimento...

Pensava nela com Bruce do outro lado da parede, os beijos ardentes que estavam trocando, o olhar de desejo dela – que ele próprio já vira voltado para _ele_ , que _ele_ despertara nela – para o outro, o toque alucinante dela – que ele experimentara – no outro, Bruce despindo-a, tocando-a, saboreando-a e reverenciando aquele corpo como ele mesmo queria, os gemidos dela e Felicity dizendo o nome de Bruce, Bruce levando-a ao êxtase _bem ali do lado dele_...

Oliver saltou do sofá em fúria e começou a andar de um lado para outro na suíte, uma fera enjaulada.

 _Puta que pariu, ele não tinha nenhum direito de se sentir assim,_ sabia disso, sabia que estava errado – de inúmeras formas. Ele era um homem racional, tinha que se controlar, mas não conseguia se conter...

Ele estava louco.

Oliver queria socar algo, queria derrubar os objetos ao seu redor, queria destruir aquele quarto. Queria abrir a porra do minibar, pegar a garrafa de uísque e virar um gole profundo, sentir o líquido descer rasgando. Sabia que estava em serviço, mas a luta era ferrenha, e sua garganta seca e travada procurava por um alívio.

Oliver estava puto, mas era mais consigo mesmo do que com o resto do mundo ou Bruce.

Podia ser ele com Felicity agora.

_Se você não tivesse criado o muro entre vocês. Se você não fosse um a porra de um imbecil._

As palavras surgiram em sua mente. Não tinha pensado daquela forma até então. Ele culpava seus demônios pelo afastamento, mas a verdade era que _ele_ se deixara levar por eles. Havia muita razão nisso, claro, no entanto a decisão final era _dele_.

A nova perspectiva só o deixou mais frustrado.

Oliver se largou no sofá de novo e tirou a gravata, sentindo-se cada vez mais sufocado. Jogou-a para o lado sem o cuidado que tivera ao tirar o terno e as armas da cintura. Abriu os dois primeiro botões da camisa e respirou fundo para se acalmar, acalmar seus pensamentos e pulso acelerados.

Deitou a cabeça no encosto, respirou contando os segundos, focando-se, e procurou eliminar a tensão nos músculos.

Bruce mal tinha fechado a porta da suíte quando largou o blazer e puxou Felicity para seus braços. Eles se beijaram ardentemente, suas mãos estavam frenéticas no corpo do outro, e a atmosfera do quarto se encheu de suspiros, gemidos e grunhidos. Em algum momento ele arrancou a bolsa dela do ombro e a jogou no chão. Ele a conduziu até o sofá da sala e sentou, puxando-a para seu colo. As mãos dele logo foram para suas coxas, erguendo a saia para maior contato, apertando e acariciando. Felicity retorceu e rebolou o quadril, sentindo-o ficar cada vez mais duro embaixo de si. Ela gemeu de satisfação, a própria excitação subindo.

Ela abriu os botões da camisa dele com pressa, arrancou-a e passou as mãos pelo peito dele. Usou as unhas para arranhá-lo de leve, e ele apreciou com um rugido. Uma maldita voz dentro dela que deveria ter se calado, que nem deveria existir, lhe sussurrou que, embora Bruce fosse forte, ele não tinha a mesma definição de Oliver.

Para silenciar sua mente, Felicity beijou Bruce ainda com mais voracidade, mordendo o lábio inferior dele. Ela agradeceu aos céus pois ele escolheu aquele exato momento para separar seus lábios e descer os beijos pelo rosto dela, passando pelo pescoço e indo até o início da blusa. Ele mordiscou a pele na divisa do ombro com o pescoço, e ela estremeceu. Ao mesmo tempo, deslizou uma das mãos pela parte interna da coxa dela e afastou a calcinha, indo até seu sexo. Ela gemeu audivelmente ao sentir os dedos dele incitando sua umidade, deixando-a bastante lubrificada, e a linha de pensamento dela se quebrou.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, ainda de olhos fechados, desfrutando do contato, exclamações lhe escapando, usando o quadril para cavalgar os dedos dele...

E um toque de celular soou.

Resmungando, Bruce parou os movimentos. Com a outra mão e com alguma dificuldade devido à posição deles, ele pegou aparelho do bolso da calça. Mal olhou a tela, colocou-o para vibrar e o jogou para o lado.

\- Desculpa. – ele disse.

\- Sem problemas.

Os lábios dele voltaram para a pele e o decote dela. A mão direita voltou a penetrá-la, o polegar foi para o clitóris. Ele abriu dois botões da blusa dela quando a vibração do celular os interrompeu de novo.

\- Mas que inferno! – ele exclamou.

Felicity, mesmo frustrada com a interrupção, deu um risinho.

\- Melhor você ver isso logo. – Ela agarrou o pescoço e o cabelo dele com força e o beijou. – Porque eu tenho um objetivo hoje e não quero nada no meu caminho. – sussurrou lasciva.

Ele lhe deu um último olhar de puro desejo, a colocou de lado delicadamente, pegou o celular, ficou de pé e atendeu à terceira ligação. Ele se afastou para ter privacidade e falar baixo e rápido. Felicity viu o semblante dele mudar, saindo da luxúria, indo para irritação, seriedade e enfim parando em resignação.

E ela logo soube que não seria satisfeita naquela noite.

A frustração foi tão forte quando o oceano colidindo com um penhasco. _O que uma mulher tinha que fazer para conseguir sexo decente naquela maldita cidade?_

Um tempo depois, Oliver ficou de pé e foi ao banheiro pegar um copo d’água. Voltou ao quarto e mal o levou aos lábios quando ouviu batidas na porta. Pôs o objeto na mesa e abriu a porta.

Felicity o fitou do outro lado.

\- Hey... O que aconteceu? O que Wayne fez? – A raiva escorregou através dele antes que ele pudesse se segurar. Se aquele filho da puta tiver feito algo para desagradá-la ou desrespeitá-la...

\- Ele não fez nada. Quando a Austrália te liga com uma emergência corporativa que requer sua atenção imediata, você vai.

\- Sinto muito, Felicity. – Oliver forçou as palavras saírem. O tom dele era parcialmente sincero, uma vez que ele queria Felicity feliz e ela queria o encontro.

Ele também se esforçou a não pensar na falta de batom, nos lábios inchados dela, o cabelo ligeiramente bagunçado, como os primeiros botões da camisa dela estavam desfeitos, revelando as curvas perigosas e tentadoras de seus seios, e o tecido da saia dela parecia enrugado e a barra da peça estava acima da metade das coxas.

\- Ah tá, até parece. – ela disparou. – Vamos. – E se virou para o corredor.

Oliver franziu o cenho.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Felicity parou e voltou para ele. O álcool provavelmente era o maior motivo para ela ter falado aquilo.

\- Que você não sente muito de verdade. Porque to vendo como esse encontro incomodou você. Então me poupe das suas palavras gentis mas vazias.

\- Como é?!

A onda enraivecida voltou a estourar nele. Seu oceano caótico se revoltou, mas pela primeira vez por um motivo diferente.

De repente, ele se lembrou de que estavam no corredor de um hotel. Do hotel de Bruce. Ele respirou fundo.

\- Não vamos fazer isso aqui, Felicity. Você está frustrada e é o álcool falando.

A fúria atingiu e retorceu as feições de Felicity. Eles se encararam, semanas de desejo, restrição, frustração, dúvida, arrependimento e, acima de tudo, repressão colidindo e se amontoando. Os olhares faiscavam e neles também havia calor. Desejo.

Ah, eles iam fazer aquilo agora mesmo. Precisavam desabafar certas coisas.

Tempestuosa, Felicity entrou no quarto com passos duros. Oliver meio que deu passagem para ela, meio que foi empurrado. Ele fechou a porta e caminhou até o meio do aposento, encontrando-a frente a frente.

\- Não foram palavras vazias, Felicity. Eu vi como você queria esse encontro e não estou contente porque não deu certo para você. – ele disse, a voz calma.

\- Você não tá contente por outro motivo! Pelo menos seja homem e admita, Oliver!

A brutalidade dela o surpreendeu. Eles continuaram se encarando enquanto ele pensava no que responder.

\- Eu falei a verdade. Assim como também é verdade que esse encontro me incomodou. – ele pausou. – Era o que você queria ouvir? – completou sem segurar o sarcasmo.

\- Se era assim que se sentia de verdade, por que não falou nada antes?

\- Você queria que eu falasse algo?

Ela não respondeu.

\- Você sabe que não tem nenhum direito de sentir ciúmes, certo?

\- Sei disso. Eu tenho me dito isso desde o momento que soube do jantar. Mas mesmo assim... Não me impediu de ficar louco imaginando...

\- Imaginando o quê? Eu transando com Bruce? Nem precisava ter se dado o trabalho. Não aconteceu mesmo. – O escárnio escorria das palavras dela. – Mas foi por quase. – adicionou propositalmente e cheia de provocação. – E se ele não tivesse recebido a ligação, com certeza teria acontecido.

Oliver contraiu o maxilar.

\- E você teria conseguido o que queria. A vida é sua, Felicity, a escolha é sua, e eu só quero que você seja feliz.

\- _Escolha_... Você sabe disso mais que ninguém, não é? – ela atiçou. – Você faz as escolhas por todo mundo e foda-se o que eles pensam.

\- Mas e se eu tiver escolhido errado? – ele soltou meio consciente do que dizia, meio conseguir se conter e, acima de tudo, bastante confuso.

O pensamento era pequeno, existia lá no fundo dele, e de repente cresceu, o tomou de um jeito e escapuliu de seus lábios naquele clima tenso.

A ira de Felicity se dissipou por um segundo com a sinceridade dele, foi a vez dela de parecer surpresa, e então voltou mais forte que antes.

\- Ah não! Você não me vem com essa! Só está dizendo isso porque eu saí com Bruce!

Ele suspirou.

\- Não vou ser hipócrita e negar que isso não tenha influenciado, que não seja verdade em parte... Mas não é a maior parte. – Ele já estava com a dúvida havia um tempo.

\- _Pff_. Tá. Você escolhe nos afastar e aparentemente tá tudo bem até eu resolver seguir com a minha vida. Que momento conveniente pra você ter uma epifania! – Ela se aproximou dele uns dois passos. – Já falei que você não é dono de mim, Oliver.

Ele ficou frustrado por outro motivo agora. Aproximou-se dela também para ser claro.

\- Felicity, mesmo com toda essa confusão entre nós, você não pode estar falando sério. Eu nunca, _nunca_ pensei nisso ou senti isso em nenhum momento sequer. – Felicity nunca se atrairia por alguém que a fizesse se sentir menos do que era.

\- Então por que raios você tá se sentindo assim?

\- Porque meus sentimentos por você não vão embora! – ele exclamou. – Porque... inferno, eu odeio isso, odeio os motivos que me fazem me afastar de você. E eu achei que o que eu sinto iria embora, que seria passageiro... mas só aumenta.

As palavras a afetaram como nenhuma outra naquela noite. Os lábios dela se partiram.

Oliver notou como estavam próximos. O ar era pesado, cheio de tensão e da química explosiva que caracterizava os dois desde que se conheceram. A dúvida balançou a ferocidade de Felicity, e ele _viu_... Ela ainda era atraída por ele.

Os desejos de Oliver ressurgiram forte e de súbito, como nunca antes, e ele teve que batalhar contra eles. Queria beijá-la _tanto_.

Mas...

Eles estavam alterados, no meio de uma briga, ela tinha acabado de sair dos braços de Bruce e, acima de tudo, estava sob influência de bebida. Não iria desrespeitá-la assim. Sem contar que ela acharia que ele estava brincando com ela. Nenhum deles pensava com razão ou clareza. Ele não queria que acontecesse desse jeito. Não queria beijá-la para que depois o momento fosse manchado pela frustração. Queria com os dois plenamente conscientes, queria que fosse marcante.

O rosto de Felicity aumentou a dúvida dele e o encheu de esperança. _Esperança._ Ele acha que não sabia mais o que era aquilo, tanto tempo que não sentia.

A esperança era o sentimento mais difícil de matar. Sempre surgia quando se achava não existir mais nada. Era o que permitia os homens viverem. Ela fazia sua própria magia.

Estaria tudo perdido? Ainda havia chance? Oliver podia consertar? Ele queria consertar? Ele se permitiria? Seus demônios permitiriam? Ou ele teria que passar por cima deles?

Oliver voltou a falar devagar:

\- Se eu tivesse escolhido diferente naquele dia... Hoje seria tudo diferente, não é?

\- Você tem muita ousadia de achar que tudo gira ao seu redor. – ela disse ácida.

Ele se segurou para não bufar.

\- Não é isso, Felicity. Eu digo isso porque fui eu que estraguei tudo e por isso pensei que poderia consertar.

Ela ficou sem o que dizer de novo.

\- Talvez eu acreditasse nessa sua história de consertar se ela não viesse somente do fato de você ter visto o que estava perdendo.

Oliver percebeu que ela estava na defensiva. Como se ceder e mostrar que ainda sentia por ele, como se acreditar nele reservasse mais mágoa no futuro. Como se ela se abrisse implicaria nele a abandonando no futuro. Achou estranho, porém não pressionou. Ao invés disso se pegou dizendo:

\- E o que faria você acreditar em mim?

\- Quando eu deixar de ser conveniente para você. – ela despejou, a voz abandonando o tom acusatório e a frieza e de repente falhando e tremendo por causa da mágoa.

Oliver jamais esperava aquilo. O choque fez o mundo dele girar por um momento. Ele não tinha ideia de que ela se sentia daquele jeito. Ele fodeu com as coisas de um jeito absurdo.

\- Felicity... – disse suavemente. Ela quebrou o contato visual, e Oliver queria que ela o olhasse de novo, que olhasse no fundo dos olhos dele. – Olha pra mim. Por favor. Só pra eu dizer isso. – Ela o fitou de novo, e ele agradeceu qualquer que tenha sido o motivo que a fez mudar de ideia. – Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais direta ou transparente do mundo, e acho que isso influenciou essa sua conclusão, mas eu nunca quero mentir para você. E o que você disse é a maior mentira desde que a gente se conheceu. Você _nunca_ foi conveniente para mim. Nem nunca vai ser. Deus, Felicity, você é a mulher mais extraordinária que eu já conheci.

O lábio inferior dela tremeu. Ela parecia cogitar dizer algo. Oliver esperou.

\- Já que o que você disse não é verdade, então... O que faria você acreditar? – ele repetiu e pausou. Uma sensação desagradável subiu nele, entorpecendo a ira e acentuando a amargura. – A não ser que não tenha nada.

A mulher suspirou, seus ombros caíram, e Oliver viu a tensão neles.

\- Podemos só ir embora? – A voz saiu baixa e cansada.

Ele detestou vê-la daquele jeito, então concordou. Eles se arrumaram. Oliver recolocou as armas e a desligou a televisão – esquecera que ela estava ligada – e os dois saíram pela porta.

\- E como fica a questão do quarto? – ele perguntou.

\- Bruce disse que ia cuidar disso. Ele é acionista do hotel mesmo. Só deixar a chave na recepção. – ela soou distante.

Eles saíram do hotel e entraram no carro. O silêncio reinou no trajeto de volta. Ela não se despediu dele quando ele a levou até o loft, mas Oliver não se incomodou. Queria deixá-la esfriar a cabeça.

Uma pequena região de sua cabeça doía. Felicity sabia que não era o álcool, era a soma dele com a frustração sexual e a briga com Oliver.

Ela estava prestes a entrar em seu escritório na manhã seguinte quando viu um dos membros da equipe de Relações Públicas da ST falando com Jerry. Tinha uma boa ideia do que significava.

\- Bom dia, Srta. Smoak. – Jerry foi o primeiro a notá-la. – Bom dia, senhores. – ele se dirigiu a Diggle e Rob, que apenas responderam com acenos de cabeça.

A mulher que falava com ele virou para trás.

\- Bom dia, Srta. Smoak.

\- Bom dia, gente. – Felicity disse sem muita empolgação. – Dana, o que aconteceu? – Ela não estava com muita paciência para conversinha e foi direto ao ponto.

\- Acho que sabe o que aconteceu. – Dana falou cautelosamente. – Seu jantar já não é mais tão particular assim.

A CEO grunhiu. Hoje era um dia que sua fama iria atrapalhar seu dia. Ela não devia se sentir tão surpresa, afinal, Bruce Wayne também era um nome para lá de famoso e atraía paparazzi e tabloides como imã. Na noite anterior, ela notou o burburinho quando passaram, mas não se recordava de nenhuma câmera.

\- Onde está?

\- Já mandei o link para seu email. – Dana respondeu.

\- Obrigada, Dana. E por favor não me diga que vamos ter que nos retratar por isso. – Felicity não conseguiu conter as palavras. – Não to afim.

A empregada ficou um tanto surpresa com o tom da chefe, mas nada disso. E de fato não era um escândalo, não era nada para se preocupar.

\- Não é o caso, Srta. Smoak. Era só isso mesmo. Voltarei ao meu andar. Qualquer coisa, só entrar em contato comigo.

\- Tenha um bom dia, Dana.

\- Você também.

A RP saiu, e Felicity entrou no escritório. A primeira coisa que fez com o computador ligado foi clicar no maldito link. Era uma reportagem num site de fofocas famoso da região. A foto principal era na porta do restaurante, ela saindo lado a lado com Bruce, a luz da rua e da fachada do restaurante os iluminando e trazendo a eles ainda mais foco. A legenda era a seguinte: _“Dá para contar quantos bilhões têm nessa foto?”_.

_“ALERTA DE CASAL PODEROSO?_

_Ele é herdeiro de um império. Ela construiu sua fortuna do zero. Dois dos mais importantes empresários do país, senão do mundo. A CEO da Smoak Technologies, Felicity Smoak, e o CEO da Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne, foram flagrados na noite desta terça-feira saindo juntos do Azacca._

_Wayne e Smoak já se conheciam, porém nunca antes tinham sido vistos em clima romântico. Fontes dizem que ele veio para cidade a negócios e para a festa de gala da Smoak Technologies, mas pelo visto ele teve um ótimo motivo para estender a viagem._

_Wayne sempre foi conhecido por sair com inúmeras beldades sem nenhum relacionamento sério, o que já gerou vários escândalos ao longo dos anos. Mas será que a queridinha de Starling City poderá fazê-lo mudar de ideia? Não podemos negar que os dois ficam maravilhosos lado a lado._

_Estaremos acompanhando de perto o desenrolar dessa história.”_

_É... Não tem história_ , Felicity pensou. Abaixo da matéria havia outras fotos também. Uma delas tinha um ângulo semelhante à principal, porém mostrava, além dela e Bruce, Oliver ao fundo atrás deles, um tanto fora de foco, mas ainda sim reconhecível. A legenda o apontava como guarda-costas dela. As outras imagens tinham qualidade inferior a essas duas. Nenhuma dos dois na pista ou na mesa do jantar, por sorte.

Uma força desconhecida fez Felicity abrir os comentários quando ela sabia que não devia. Incrivelmente nenhum era negativo.

_“Caramba essa garota só é vista com homem bonito, ta certa”_

_“Eu sei q Bruce é muito bonito... mas e esse guarda-costas dela?”_

Ela revirou os olhos. Claro que o maldito teria uma parcela de atenção para si. Fechou o link apenas para se voltar para seu celular, que de repente encheu de mensagens. Felicity olhou rapidamente e viu que suas amigas queriam detalhes do encontro dela.

_Iris West [9:12]: Vou demorar pra te perdoar por não me contar que iria sair com Bruce, mas... Quero saber TUDOOOO. Almoço, almoço!_

Felicity bufou. Mais um dia longo a esperava. Não queria ver ninguém, então tratou de inventar desculpas. A dor de cabeça ajudou nisso.

Não tardou para que Bruce ligasse para ela por videochamada. Com um aceno de mão, dispensou Diggle e Rob, que ficaram do lado de fora da sala.

\- Bom dia. – ele cumprimentou. Sua expressão era serena e um fantasma de sorriso aparecia no canto da boca. Ele usava uma camisa e um blazer num estilo semelhante ao da noite anterior, porém mais formal.

\- Hey.

\- Acredito que tenha visto as notícias.

\- Vi.

\- Você pensou em mandar um comunicado? – ele perguntou.

\- E para quê? É fofoca. É passageiro se a gente não se focar nisso.

\- Peço desculpas por ontem mais uma vez.

\- Não precisa. Não tem o que desculpar.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Você parece chateada.

Felicity forçou um pequeno sorriso e suavizou o tom.

\- Não é por causa do jantar. – _Somente_ , adicionou para si. – Foi muito bom. E nós sabemos que poderia ter sido eu a receber uma ligação.

\- As desvantagens de ter negócios no mundo inteiro.

\- E aí? Conseguiu resolver?

Bruce suspirou.

\- Mais ou menos. Estou a caminho do aeroporto neste momento.

\- Boa sorte. – ela desejou.

\- Se um dia eu voltar para Starling ou se você for para Gotham, podemos fazer isso de novo? Vou dar ordens para ninguém falar comigo. Ficarei incomunicável.

Felicity hesitou e deu uma resposta aberta:

\- Quem sabe?

A verdade era que ela não estava mais tão empolgada assim. Começou a achar que, mesmo se os dois tivessem transado a noite toda e tivesse sido incrível, o problema dela não teria sido completamente resolvido.

\- Até breve, Felicity.

\- Tchau, Bruce.

Não era a primeira vez que ele se afogava. Devia estar acostumado porque as águas que o golpeavam viviam dentro dele; era a confluência da tempestade e do oceano. O caos era parte de quem era.

Mas não tinha como se acostumar com algo se você vivia lutando contra ele.

Havia um conforto nisso, se você parasse para pensar. _Ah olha, ele estava se afogando de novo, aquilo era normal, então tudo bem..._

De alguma forma, Oliver conseguiu ir para a superfície. Bateu os braços, tomou um último impulso como se sua vida dependesse disso – o que não era de todo errado – e colocou a cabeça para fora da água. O peito subia e descia frenético pelo esforço, ele inspirou profundamente e chegou a doer um pouco de tanto tempo que o oxigênio não entrava plenamente em seus pulmões, a dor se transformou em alívio...

E então ele viu onde estava.

Num lugar inteiramente diferente do usual.

Tudo se dissipou. Tudo mudou.

Ele continuava na água. Mas não havia escuridão, nada de nuvens grossas e pesadas, nada de chuva, nenhum som agressivo do vento, nada de frio de congelar os ossos, nada de ondas gigantes e correntes furiosas, cujo agito era o que prendia.

Ao invés disso havia _luz_.

Céu claro e límpido. Sol. Uma brisa agradável. A água onde estava – lago, mar, ele não soube dizer, mas era extenso – era azul, um azul tão lindo e encantador e hipnotizante, de um tom encontrado em raríssimos lugares do mundo. Era calma também, praticamente lisa, e anestesiava seus músculos doloridos.

\- Não acredito que você pulou de roupa. – Veio a voz. Suave, calorosa, tranquila, que emitia luz. Como uma voz podia emitir luz?

Ele conhecia a voz.

A voz _dela_.

Oliver se virou e viu uma marina. Começava na areia lá longe e terminava ali perto dele. Em cima, ajoelhada, descalça, os cabelos longos soltos voando ao vento, a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado, estava Felicity.

A luz incidia sobre ela, tornando-a ainda mais iluminada e etérea. A expressão no rosto dela mostrava que ela estava segurando uma risada.

\- Eu... não... pulei. – ele disse pausadamente porque não sabia mais o que fazer. Ainda processava seu arredor.

Também não havia mais agonia. Nenhum sentimento para sufocá-lo.

Felicity estendeu a mão para ele.

\- Vamos, Oliver. Você já passou tempo demais na água. Vamos sair. Venha comigo.

Ele sentiu um puxão em direção a ela. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas era Felicity.

Ele estendeu o braço para ela.

E acordou.

Em pesadelos, Oliver sempre era arrancado deles e despertava de supetão. Pulso acelerado, respiração ofegante, às vezes uma camada anormal de suor.

No entanto, agora não teve nada disso. Ele simplesmente... acordou.

Notou que feixes de luz queriam entrar pelas cortinas fechadas, então era dia. Ele sempre saía dos pesadelos de madrugada. Conferiu o relógio. 8:32. Hora normal de pessoas acordarem. Ele dormiu longas horas, quase oito.

Pode ter começado ruim, mas o que ele vivenciou não foi um pesadelo. Foi um sonho. E bom.

O primeiro sonho em que Felicity apareceu.

Ele não se levantou, continuou deitado processando. Logo sua mente foi para a briga.

 _O que faria você acreditar?_ Oliver percebeu que ela não respondeu à pergunta. Escolheu ver a abertura como um sinal positivo. Felicity não explicitamente fechou a porta para eles. E ela achava que ele a via como conveniente. _Era a ideia mais errada do universo_. Aquilo doeu nele. Passou por cima de seus traumas e suas dúvidas, e ele tomou sua decisão. Ela era mais importante que tudo aquilo.

Ele tinha que mudar as coisas entre eles. E iria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham curtido.  
> Até a próxima!


	15. Infinito Dentro de Infinito

Do encontro até o casamento, Oliver trabalhou o dia todo apenas uma vez, o que atrapalhou um pouco o propósito dele. No entanto, esse dia calhou de ser bastante intenso para a CEO do ponto de vista de quantidade de trabalho, e ele teve uma ideia ao ver o grunhido que ela soltou para o computador. Com cautela, aproximou-se da mesa dela.

\- Hey... Por que você não tira um intervalo?

\- Não posso. Tenho que finalizar algumas coisas até o fim dessa semana por causa da viagem, e eu nem passei todos os dias aqui como gostaria por causa do evento na universidade. Foi muito bom e enriquecedor, mas me atrasou muito. – O evento na Universidade de Starling era sobre o projeto dos microchips em conjunto com a Smoak Tech. – E também por causa da minha mãe, que aparentemente queria ficar aqui para sempre e eu quase tive que forçá-la para dentro do avião...

\- Pode sim. Você não vai dar o seu melhor desse jeito. – ele disse calmo.

Ela ergueu o olhar neutro para ele. O clima entre eles naquele dia estava razoavelmente bom; sem raiva, sem tiradas passivo-agressivas, sem mágoa.

\- Vamos lá. – ele continuou. – Eu tenho uma ideia que acho que você vai gostar.

A curiosidade dela falou mais alto.

\- Tá. – Felicity suspirou. Ela bloqueou o computador, recolocou os sapatos e ficou de pé. – Guie o caminho.

Oliver, junto com Diggle, a conduziu até uma rua que ficava apenas a duas quadras de distância da empresa.

\- Número um e número dois? – perguntou enquanto andavam.

\- Não é hora de ficar brincando, Oliver. – Ela revirou os olhos.

\- É parte da ideia.

\- Certo. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. – Os dois? Não...

\- Isso é roubar.

\- Ok, ok. Número dois.

O número dois era a sorveteria que ele fora com Thea.

\- Lembra aquela foto que te mandei? – ele disse abrindo um pequeno sorriso quando chegaram. – Foi daqui.

Felicity não conseguiu conter uma risada baixa. Oliver adorou ver o rosto dela se iluminar por causa dele. Viu também a tensão diminuir na postura dela. O humor dela definitivamente melhorou assim que eles entraram. Ela se divertiu provando colheradas de diversos sabores, sua empolgação contagiando até o atendente, até ficar com um copo de gelato de maracujá, limão siciliano e frutas vermelhas, sendo esse a maior parte. O trio se sentou do lado de fora, aproveitando o clima agradável.

\- _Huuum..._ Tão bom! – Felicity disse depois de três colheradas. – Esse é um dos melhores sorvetes que já comi. E é tão pertinho da empresa! Como eu nunca soube desse lugar? Talvez tenha sido por um bom motivo. Agora que eu descobri, já era.

Oliver apontou para um local do outro lado da rua a uns cem metros deles. Felicity o seguiu.

\- Tá vendo ali? – Ela afirmou com a cabeça, e ele não pôde deixar de captar pela visão periférica ela lambendo a colher de plástico num movimento vertical. O que claro que ele não devia reparar. – É onde eu tomei café com a Thea. Muito bom, por sinal, e olha que eu não sou um aficionado. – Oliver a olhou. – Meu primeiro pensamento foi que você tinha que conhecer esse lugar. E que você iria adorar. – falou suavemente.

O olhar dela se fixou nele por um instante mais do que ele esperava, depois voltou ao normal e desviou.

\- Aquele é o número um então?

\- Sim.

\- Quero ir lá depois. Não hoje, quer dizer. E não é só porque café depois de sorvete é estranho... Se bem que existe sorvete de café... Que foi o que Dig pegou. – Ela olhou para o copo do outro guarda-costas. – Que homem esperto. Enfim, é só um intervalo e não quero me prolongar muito.

A produtividade da CEO com certeza melhorou após o intervalo. No fim do dia, quando Oliver a levou até em casa, ela entrou no apartamento após ele ter feito a ronda e o chamou assim que ele estava prestes a cruzar a porta. Sua expressão era suave.

\- Obrigada. – disse Felicity num tom profundo que deixava claro para ele o porquê do agradecimento.

Ele sorriu.

\- De nada.

\- Agora só vamos nos ver no casamento, não é?

\- Temos nossas sessões de treino, lembra? Mas basicamente sim. E se você precisar de qualquer coisa sabe que é só falar comigo.

\- Até lá então.

A última sexta-feira antes da viagem também foi bem corrida para Felicity.

— Eu preciso de um café! — ela exclamou enquanto tomava o rumo de volta ao escritório após uma reunião.

De repente um pensamento estalou em sua mente. Ela parou, hesitante, cogitando se ia a frente com a ideia ou não. Então pegou o celular.

_Felicity Smoak [15:06]: Oi! Espero não estar atrapalhando. Só quero fazer uma perguntinha._

Era ridículo, mas depois que apertou o botão de enviar ela sentiu-se levemente ansiosa. A resposta não demorou, chegou assim que ela se largou na cadeira.

 _Oliver Queen_ _[15:10]: Você nunca está atrapalhando :) Diga._

_Felicity Smoak [15:11]: Então... O q é bom lá naquela sua cafeteria??_

_Oliver Queen [15:12]: O que eu experimentei no dia que fui foi um tal de V6. Muito bom. Acho que nunca tinha sentido o gosto do café tão puro._

_Felicity Smoak [15:12]: Yay! Exatamente o q eu to procurando_

_Oliver Queen: Aconselho também a quiche de alho-poró._

_Felicity Smoak: alho-poró... muito Masterchef isso_

_Oliver Queen [15:12]: Hoje tá sendo mais um dia daqueles huh?_

Felicity não devia prolongar a conversa, visto o tanto de trabalho que tinha, mas a verdade era que fazia tanto tempo que a típica conversa fácil dos dois não fluía. Agora notava o quanto sentira falta. Enquanto digitava, chamou Jerry e pediu para ele fazer o pedido na cafeteria. Depois voltou a trabalhar também.

_Felicity Smoak [15:12]: Yeeeeeap_

_Felicity Smoak [15:13]: Isso q dá sair pra viajar_

_Felicity Smoak [15:13]: Mesmo q a trabalho_

_Felicity Smoak [15:13]: Espero q a Europa valha a pena!_

_Oliver Queen [15:13]: Vai valer sim. Ainda mais que vamos a Paris. Paris é sempre uma boa ideia._

_Felicity Smoak [15:14]: Vc ta citando Audrey Hepburn pra mim??? *emoji em choque*_

_Oliver Queen [15:14]: Hey, não sou um completo ignorante em termos de cultura._

_Felicity Smoak [15:15]: Seeeeei_

_Felicity Smoak [15:15]: Isso tem cara da Thea. Sua irmã é totalmente o tipo de pessoa que admiraria Audrey_

_Oliver Queen [15:15]: Pode ser que ela tenha me forçado a ver um filme e outro..._

_Felicity Smoak [15:16]: Eu sabia!!!_

_Oliver Queen [15:17]: Vou parar de falar porque você está trabalhando. E eu vou voltar ao meu livro._

_Felicity Smoak [15:17]: Eu sou multitarefa!_

_Felicity Smoak [15:17]: E qual livro vc ta lendo???_

_Oliver Queen [15:18]: Adivinha? ;)_

_Felicity Smoak [15:18]: aff, tem vários nesse mundo_

_Felicity Smoak [15:18]: Tipo, a probabilidade de eu acertar é ridícula_

_Felicity Smoak [15:19]: Quer dizer, dá pra calcular, mas aí eu precisaria saber q tipo de livro vc normalmente lê... se é q vc normalmente lê? Eu nunca imaginei vc como um leitor voraz_

_Felicity Smoak [15:19]: Não falei por mal! Ai meu deus, não! Vc sabe disso!_

_Felicity Smoak [15:19]: ..._

_Felicity Smoak [15:19]: Enfim..._

_Felicity Smoak [15:19]: É melhor eu voltar pro trabalho mesmo_

_Oliver Queen [15:20]: Não, não sou um leitor voraz, por isso mesmo achei que você acertaria fácil._

_Oliver Queen [15:20]: Dica: eu não tinha ele antes do meu aniversário._

_Felicity Smoak [15:21]: Não creeeeeeio. Aaaaah q legal *emoji de olhos brilhantes*_

_Felicity Smoak [15:21]: Ok, vou deixar vc de volta ao seu livro_

_Felicity Smoak [15:21]: Daqui a pouco meu café chega_

_Oliver Queen [15:22]: Até amanhã, Felicity._

_Felicity Smoak [15:22]: Até!!_

_Felicity Smoak [15:22]: Quero ver se vc vai fazer seu papel de padrinho direito_

_Oliver Queen [15:22]: :)_

Mesmo antes de o café chegar, ela já se sentiu mais disposta a trabalhar.

O casamento enfim chegou. O dia estava na temperatura perfeita e não quente demais para os homens suarem dentro dos smokings. Oliver observava Diggle ajeitando a gravata borboleta em frente ao espelho. Ele mesmo já estava pronto, inclusive já tinha a aliança de Lyla e os votos de Diggle no bolso. Em alguns minutos os dois desceriam e em meia hora a cerimônia começaria. 

– Nervoso? – perguntou ao amigo ao ver os dedos dele se enrolarem e que ele demorava. 

– Se você não está nem um pouco nervoso no dia do casamento ou no nascimento do filho, não está vivo de verdade.

Oliver curvou o canto da boca num sorriso e pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– Meus parabéns, John. E não só pelo casamento, mas pelo bebê, pela sua família. 

Diggle percebeu o tom dele como ninguém. Era calmo, como se ele tivesse pensado bastante antes de falar e ao mesmo tempo as palavras tivessem saído espontâneas, e sincero, mas continha uma nota de inveja. 

Oliver podia ser sério e rosnar para todo mundo, mas por trás de tudo aquilo ele na verdade era solitário. Mais do que ousaria admitir. John não tardou a perceber isso, e foi um dos motivos por que se aproximou dele. O isolamento emocional de Oliver não era porque ele não sentia, era porque ele _sentia demais_. E como ele era resoluto em achar que só machucava as pessoas, preferia se distanciar e machucar apenas a si próprio. 

No fundo, John imaginava que Oliver desejava aquilo: uma parceira, casamento, filhos. Uma vida completa.

Diggle sempre procurou jeitos de dizer para o amigo que ele era digno de tudo aquilo. As palavras sábias não adiantaram. Talvez o que o homem que guardou sua retaguarda nos últimos dois anos no Afeganistão precisava era de um pouco de amor bruto. 

– Sabe, você deveria tentar isso alguma vez. – disse. 

Oliver deu uma risada amarga. 

– Nós dois sabemos que a chance para isso foi arrancada de mim há muito tempo. 

Diggle se virou para Oliver. 

– O mais triste é que você realmente acredita nisso. 

– É a verdade. – Oliver deu de ombros.

– Não, não é. Você tá tão focado em si mesmo, na sua miséria, que não percebe que poderia ter coisas incríveis na vida se não fosse um autossabotador fodido.

Oliver arregalou os olhos e seus lábios se partiram em choque. O noivo ajeitou as abotoaduras e se aproximou.

— Sabe, às vezes eu me pergunto por que você me tem por perto. – Ele suavizou o tom agora que tinha total atenção do amigo. – Por que você me aceitou por perto. E aí concluí que é porque você quer alguém que confirme todas as coisas ruins que você pensa sobre você mesmo.

— E em todos esses anos você me disse coisas que vão contra isso. Acredito que esta seja mais uma vez. — Oliver disse num tom meio sarcástico, meio autodepreciativo.

— Até o dia que você parar de passar pelos dias mais sobrevivendo do que vivendo. Mais um dia qualquer numa lista interminável deles. Você mesmo me disse isso vários meses atrás. Vai continuar fazendo isso até o dia que morrer?

— Não temo a morte. — Oliver rebateu.

— Eu sei que não. Homens como nós não temem a morte porque nós já ficamos cara a cara com ela tantas vezes. Mas a lição que você tirou disso foi totalmente às avessas, Oliver, eu já te disse isso. Você pode encarar a morte com algo pelo qual viver ou não. Com algo pelo qual viver é melhor.

Dessa vez Oliver não respondeu. Os dois homens se fitavam. Diggle achou que o outro não ter desviado o olhar era um bom sinal.

Então viu. Viu um conflito nos olhos azuis que ele sabia que existia, mas não via explicitamente havia muito. E, talvez, ressurgido e ali claro como água por um motivo mais recente?

Diggle esperava que assim as palavras que ele vinha dizendo havia anos finalmente penetrassem naquela fortaleza blindada.

– Eu passei por coisas semelhantes a você. Também fiz coisas horríveis, que me fizeram questionar se ainda era um bom homem. – retomou. – Lembra quando nos conhecemos? Andy tinha acabado de morrer. O luto era meu parceiro de todo dia. Estive num lugar muito semelhante ao seu. Sei bem o que está sentindo e entendo.

– Não é a mesma coisa, John.

– Só por que eu não fui do Reconhecimento? – Diggle rebateu. – O Reconhecimento não é a única coisa capaz de quebrar homens. E outra. Você era um soldado cumprindo ordens. Se apenas isso é um motivo para achar que não merece perdão ou uma vida, então todas as forças armadas americanas estão perdidas. Claro que você não questionou as ordens no momento. Se você faz isso, você morre. Mas aqui estou eu. Consegui superar a guerra interna.

A verdade era que os muros ao redor de Oliver vinham rachando havia algum tempo.

E em breve poderiam vir ao chão completamente.

Então ele deixou as palavras saírem hesitantes:

— E... como você fez isso?

— Você começa se perdoando pelos seus pecados.

— Mais fácil falar do que fazer. — Oliver comentou irônico.

— E abandonando a culpa das coisas que aconteceram a você que na verdade foram acasos horrendos, tanto dentro quanto fora da guerra. — O noivo o ignorou. — Todos esses segredos e esses traumas que você carrega pesam e muito em você. Não sei como você ainda se mexe. Isso tudo te impede de viver. Está tão focado no seu passado que perde as oportunidades que estão a sua frente agora. — A expressão de Diggle suavizou, tornou-se compreensiva. — Outra coisa que ajuda: ter alguém em quem se apoiar. — Ele aumentou a intensidade do olhar, tampouco escondendo o que queria insinuar. — Compartilhar esses fardos pode te fazer muito bem. Te dá uma nova perspectiva deles.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza que isso funcionaria para mim também? – Oliver não queria dar o braço a torcer. Contudo, lá fim das palavras vinha um tom que se assemelhava a esperançoso.

— Não tenho. Mas essa é o cerne da questão, cara. Você nunca vai ter cem por cento de certeza. Às vezes você tem que dar um salto de fé.

Uma batida fez os dois romperem o contato visual e se virarem para a porta.

— Sr. Diggle, você já pode descer. — disse uma mulher da organização do casamento.

— Obrigado.

Ela fechou a porta, e o noivo se dirigiu ao padrinho novamente.

— Olhe para mim agora. Você me ajudou a chegar aqui. Sendo exatamente quem você é. Nunca imaginei que a morte do meu irmão me traria outro irmão. Eu te amo, cara. Só quero o melhor para você. Se eu posso ter meu final feliz, você também pode.

\- Hey, Rob, eu sei que você teoricamente está de serviço hoje, mas você também é um convidado. Então não precisamos ser formais hoje, ok? Pode se distrair, sair por aí e se divertir, não precisa ficar colado em mim o tempo todo. Até porque, considerando os noivos, esse casamento deve ter a maior concentração de militares por metro quadrado do país. – _E agentes secretos_ , Felicity completou mentalmente. – Sem contar a própria segurança do salão. Então eu vou estar bem segura. Provavelmente será um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo hoje.

Ela e o guarda-costas estavam no carro indo para o local do casamento.

\- Não vejo muito problema nisso mesmo. – ele concordou. – Mas eu vou ficar de olho em você. Qualquer coisa, estarei lá. E obviamente não beberei nada.

\- Ah, vai, pelo menos o champanhe dos brindes. Você merece.

Rob riu.

\- Parece até quando eu era adolescente e tentava negociar com meus parentes.

Poucos minutos depois eles chegaram. Rob estacionou e deu a volta para abrir a porta dela. Felicity saiu e, ao ficar de pé, alisou o vestido.

O longo [vestido](https://i.postimg.cc/05LCs72b/aove-fs-wed.jpg) rosa não tinha mangas. As pregas verticais da parte de cima iam até o pescoço dela. A parte de baixo era solta e intercalava faixas de tecido liso e renda com flores. Felicity usava uma _clutch_ vermelha e prendeu os cabelos num coque despojado. Ela estava com lentes de contato, e aproveitou para destacar os olhos com um esfumado um tanto ousado mas sofisticado e clássico e neutralizou usou um batom rosa queimado na boca.

Eles entraram e seguiram para onde ocorreria a cerimônia. Na porta, encontraram Diggle e Oliver. Felicity abraçou o noivo carinhosamente.

\- Oi, Dig.

\- Oi, querida. Obrigado pela presença.

Ela pensou em cumprimentar Oliver com pelo menos um beijo na bochecha, mas acabou ficando só com um sorriso – que saiu mais caloroso do que esperava. Obviamente ele estava irresistível no smoking.

\- Oi, Oliver.

\- Felicity. – ele disse do jeito dele de sempre que inevitavelmente disparava um calor no peito dela. Seu sorriso característico também estava lá.

Os homens se cumprimentaram com apertos de mão amigáveis.

Felicity e Rob entraram. Não tardaram a encontrar os Queen. Havia lugares junto deles, e os dois sentaram.

\- Amei o vestido! – Thea disse ao lado dela.

\- Obrigada. O seu também é incrível. – Thea estava com um vestido azul-marinho drapeado de alças.

O salão logo foi preenchido. Havia várias pessoas com fardas das forças armadas. A cerimônia começou na hora em ponto.

Uma mulher entrou com um bebê no colo que só podia ser Sara Diggle. Felicity não conteve uma exclamação ao ver a pequena, que estava absolutamente adorável num vestido azul celeste.

A madrinha entrou e em seguida vieram o noivo e o padrinho. Lyla apareceu e estava deslumbrante no vestido tomara que caia. Mas o que a iluminava mesmo era o olhar brilhante e repleto do amor para o futuro marido, que devolvia da mesma forma. Naquele momento, os dois apenas notavam um ao outro.

Oliver estava mais consciente da presença de Felicity do que o normal. Começou quando ele cruzou a nave e continuou com ele ali no altar. Tinha que fazer um esforço hercúleo para não se virar para olhá-la.

 _E vai saber por quê._ Ele estava afetado. _Ele não devia ter sido afetado_.

Era o discurso de Diggle e o óbvio clima de casamento. Só podia ser isso. Mas os sentimentos dele por ela estavam bem ali na superfície e eram genuínos. Também era um dos momentos raros em que as trevas dele não o controlavam.

As palavras circulavam pela mente dele incessantemente. Por quê?

Ele estava em pleno controle.

Então por que ele estava se sentindo tentado?

A festa foi no grande salão anexo. Felicity e Rob sentaram na mesa ao lado da dos Queen, o que foi bom porque a família eram os únicos convidados que ela conhecia. Rene Ramirez foi uma grata surpresa na mesa dela, e ela pôde conversar de verdade com ele além dos cumprimentos que eles trocavam na academia.

Oliver demorou a chegar à mesa após a cerimônia, e Felicity notou que era porque várias pessoas queriam falar com ele. Ela ouviu praticamente todos se dirigirem a ele como Tenente Queen. Ela entreouviu a conversa dele com um homem fardado quando ele estava prestes a sentar.

\- Tenente Queen, quanto tempo. É bom vê-lo novamente.

Oliver apertou a mão do homem.

\- Igualmente, Major Lennox.

As conversas eram parecidas: o casamento, trajetórias após o Exército, guerra, tecnologia, antigos colegas e Felicity podia jurar fofocas do mundo militar também. Ela achou divertido como sempre se dirigiam um ao outro por suas patentes e os tons que misturavam perfeitamente formalidade e descontração.

Também ficou surpresa com algumas pessoas querendo falar com _ela_ por a reconhecerem, inclusive militares. O tal Major Lennox a reconheceu porque a base onde ele servia tinha contrato com uma subsidiária que ela adquirira recentemente.

Assim que o homem foi embora e Oliver se sentou, ela afastou a cadeira e se virou para ele e não conteve o tom provocativo:

\- Está bastante requisitado hoje, _Tenente Queen._

Ela apenas lançou um olhar para ela.

\- Não é inesperado por se tratar de um herói. – Thea comentou.

Depois de ouvir uma pincelada dos relatos sombrios de Oliver sobre a guerra, Felicity se perguntava como ele ganhou uma medalha de honra. E estava intrigada com por que ele não reconhecia mais isso, porém, agora que o conhecia com mais profundidade, entendia.

Rob, conforme ela sugerira, de fato estava desfrutando da festa como um convidado. Conversou com outros presentes, e ela viu que ele fielmente mantinha sua palavra de só ficar em bebidas não alcoólicas. Volta e meia ele dirigia o olhar para ela para checá-la. Já ela, por outro lado, pegou uma taça de champanhe logo na primeira vez que o garçom passou.

\- Um brinde à família Diggle e a nós! – ela disse. Thea e Oliver ergueram suas próprias taças em direção a dela.

Felicity e Thea desataram a conversar. No início, Oliver basicamente só ficou ouvindo, mas depois se virou para falar com Rene. Ele não tardou a ser afastado de novo da mesa pois foi chamado para tirar as fotos oficiais. A CEO prendeu uma risada ao ver o rosto dele se contorcendo. Ah, ele iria _adorar_ aquilo.

\- Que empolgação contagiante.

A irmã dele não ficou atrás.

\- É um casamento, Ollie. O objetivo é tirar foto de _tudo_. As pessoas pagam caro por isso mesmo. – Thea disse rindo.

Contendo um resmungo, ele virou o resto do champanhe, ficou de pé e saiu.

Havia uma cabine de fotos num dos cantos do salão. Thea toda hora olhava para lá.

— Hey... Quer ir lá? — Felicity perguntou.

Um sorriso logo a iluminou. Thea se virou para Moira.

— Vamos, mãe? Walter? — ela apontou para a cabine. — Podemos tirar uma foto de família.

Moira mais velha girou a cabeça.

— Todos esses acessórios não combinam com alguém da minha idade.

— Que besteira, mãe. — A filha revirou os olhos. — É só a gente não usar nada. E obviamente Ollie também não ia gostar da ideia dos fru-frus. Aliás, ele não voltou ainda?

— Ainda nas fotos oficiais. — Felicity deu uma olhada ao redor antes de responder.

— Quando ele voltar nós vamos. — Moira disse. — Enquanto isso vocês, meninas, aproveitem.

Thea prontamente ficou de pé.

— Vamos, Felicity.

As duas cruzaram o salão e trocaram risinhos empolgados. Havia umas pessoas na frente, mas não tardou muito para que o grande fundo claro esvaziasse. Elas tiraram várias fotos, usando diversos acessórios: óculos gigantes, colares, chapéus engraçados, cachecóis coloridos de fru-fru.

Quando terminaram e colocaram as últimas peças de volta no lugar, encontraram Diggle parado ao lado da câmera.

— Vejo que estão se divertindo. — disse.

— Sempre gostei dessas cabines. — Thea falou sorridente.

— Não se importam se eu me juntar, certo? — O noivo entrou na área da foto e logo pegou um chapéu.

— Não mesmo! Vamos, Dig. — Felicity falou.

Os três tiraram duas fotos quando Rob apareceu.

— Hey, Rob! — a CEO cumprimentou.

— Felicity. Vim te procurar, não te vi mais. — ele revelou.

— Tá tudo bem comigo, Rob.

Thea tirou os enfeites e saiu da cabine, mas Felicity ainda não.

— Hora da foto, Rob.

O guarda-costas ficou confuso.

— Não acho que...

— Só vem! — ela o interrompeu, puxando-o pelo braço.

Rob ainda abriu a boca, como se fosse protestar, mas balançou levemente a cabeça e deu um leve sorriso. Depois pegou uns óculos gigantes e se posicionou ao lado de Felicity, de modo que agora ela estava entre os dois homens.

A foto foi tirada e Rob se afastou. Felicity teria feito o mesmo se Diggle não tivesse pedido para ela ficar para uma foto só dos dois.

Assim que a luz do flash sumiu de seus olhos, Felicity percebeu Oliver parado ali perto, braços cruzados mas com seu quase sorriso.

Diggle foi chamado por alguém de longe, então rapidamente se arrumou e saiu. Uma ideia surgiu na mente de Felicity, e ela ficou hesitante. Eles estavam se aproximando de novo e esse podia ser mais um passo na direção certa. Ela foi até Oliver.

— Tira uma foto comigo?

Oliver tinha acabado de ouvir de Thea que ela queria uma foto com toda a família e ele disse que só aceitaria se fosse sem nenhum enfeite exagerado.

Mas olhando nos olhos de Felicity ele se viu incapaz de dizer não. Deus, ele estava chegando bem perto do ponto de não negar mais nada a ela. Se ela quisesse enfeitá-lo como uma árvore de Natal, ele não reclamaria.

Ok, ele provavelmente reclamaria, mas a deixaria.

— Claro. — respondeu com um sorriso que só ela tirava dele.

Os dois entraram na cabine. Ao invés de colocar aqueles negócios nele, Felicity, que ainda estava enfeitada de sereia, o puxou pelo pulso até se posicionarem em frente à câmera porque queria que ele se sentisse minimamente confortável no começo. Oliver deu uma pequena risada e olhou para o lado, para ela. Sua expressão mudou, revelou-se; a suavidade e a serenidade invadiram. Ele parecia tranquilo, um sorriso surgiu no canto da boca, e os olhos brilhavam para a loira. Cativado.

Oliver escondia o mundo de todos, mas o relevava ali completamente para Felicity.

Foi breve, e ele logo se recompôs, olhando para frente. Ela nem pareceu ter percebido o olhar. Ele ousou se aproximar dela e encostou a mão direita na cintura dela. Felicity se acomodou ainda mais nele com um sorriso grande e iluminado como sempre. A primeira foto foi tirada.

Depois ela pegou um chapéu de pirata e colocou na cabeça dele, mesmo com dificuldade pela diferença de altura.

\- Bem temático. – Felicity comentou.

\- Ok. Já vi que terei que tomar cuidado com os barris de rum do meu navio por causa de uma certa sereia.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar afiado. Segurando um sorriso, foi a vez dele de trazê-la para frente da câmera de novo.

A pista de dança foi inaugurada com a primeira dança oficial dos noivos como marido e mulher. Em seguida, várias pessoas entraram também no ritmo.

Diggle foi a primeira pessoa a convidar Felicity para dançar. Ela prontamente aceitou e eles ficaram juntos por duas músicas. Seu segundo par foi Walter após ele ter dançado com a esposa e a enteada. Ela saiu da pista e ia em direção à mesa quando viu Oliver e Thea em pé. Logo percebeu que ele carregava Sara no colo e a irmã brincava com ela. Felicity se aproximou dos três no exato momento em que o celular de Thea tocou, o que a fez se afastar.

\- Então essa é a famosa bebê Sara. – Felicity disse.

Oliver se virou. Ela nunca imaginou ele, sério e implacável, carregando um bebê. Seria uma cena no mínimo divertida. Mas agora não podia deixar de achar que a visão combinava com ele.

\- A única. – Oliver a recepcionou com um meio sorriso.

Ela parou na frente dele e se inclinou para a criança.

\- Oi, Sara. Bom conhecer você. Meu nome é Felicity. Sou amiga do seu pai.

A bebê ergueu a cabeça para ela e ficou lhe olhando fixamente. Depois olhou de volta para o padrinho.

\- É, a Felicity. Ela é uma pessoa ótima, pequena. Não precisa ter vergonha.

Felicity percebeu que a voz que ele usava com a criança era a mesma que ele usava com todo mundo. O que era estranhamente _tão_ adorável.

Sara se voltou novamente para a CEO. Ela via as semelhanças com Diggle.

\- Você é _tão_ fofa. – Felicity era só sorrisos.

A menina lhe esticou um braço. Felicity, sem se conter, estendeu a mão e brincou fazendo cócegas nos dedos da bebê, que deu uma risada que derreteu o coração da loira.

\- Ela gostou de você. – Oliver afirmou. Sara olhava curiosa e encantada para Felicity. Honestamente, ninguém entendia isso melhor do que ele.

\- Tá gostando de passar um tempo com o padrinho? Ele é meio difícil às vezes, quer dizer, na maior parte do tempo, mas é uma pessoa legal.

\- Hey! – Oliver protestou. Felicity o ignorou, embora lutasse contra lançar um sorriso maroto para ele.

\- Aposto que daqui a alguns anos ele vai ensinar você a dar um soco bem aplicado. Ele e o papai vão dizer que é para usar nos pretendentes. Ainda mais naqueles folgados. – Os dedos de Sara eram tão macios contra os de Felicity e ela continuava brincando com eles. Os grandes olhos castanhos estavam fixos na mulher, mesmo que a criança ainda não tivesse plena capacidade e entendê-la. – Ele incrivelmente também não é um professor ruim. Grita vez ou outra e é quase sempre rabugento, e isso não só ensinando, mas você se acostuma.

O homem também prendia um sorriso.

\- Você só chegou aqui para me difamar para minha afilhada?

\- Alguém tem que contar as verdades para ela. – Felicity respondeu.

\- Aposto que Dig vai preencher essa posição com prazer.

\- Relaxa, seu bobo, ela nem me entende ainda. Sorte sua. – A loira parou a mão assim que Sara envolveu toda a mão no dedo indicador dela, onde pusera um anel. A menina estava intrigada com a joia e seus curiosos dedinhos a exploravam. Ela continuou a falar, deixando de lado a brincadeira e indo para a sinceridade. – Mas, Sara... Eu sei que se você precisar de seu padrinho, ele vai estar lá por você. Sem dúvida. É quem ele é.

Felicity enfim ergueu a cabeça para Oliver. Eles trocaram um olhar suave.

Sara soltou Felicity e começou a olhar ao redor, soltando uns sons.

\- Acho que ela está com saudade dos pais. – a mulher comentou.

\- Vou levá-la. – Ele baixou a cabeça para a afilhada. – Diga tchau a Felicity, pequena.

\- Tchau, Sara. – Felicity acenou para ela e foi tomada de surpresa quando ela acenou de volta e soltou uma exclamação que era sua forma de despedida.

Oliver se afastou, vasculhou o salão em busca dos amigos. Achou Lyla, foi até ela e colocou Sara em seus braços. Diggle logo apareceu e se aproximou da esposa e da filha.

Sempre que estava com a menina Oliver sentia um punhal espetando seu coração, no entanto foi entregá-la aos pais que despertou uma sensação de... _estranheza_ dentro de si. Ele ficou sozinho ruminando todos os pensamentos que o tomaram naquele dia enquanto tomava uma taça de champanhe perto do bar.

Oliver só queria se sentir... normal. E o que o impedia? Nada, a não ser ele mesmo.

Escolha. De repente um novo horizonte se abriu para Oliver. Sua percepção da realidade mudou.

Ele sempre pensou que sua vida seria comandada por seu passado e pecados, mas acabou de lhe ocorrer que na verdade ele tinha escolha na questão. Que ele poderia escolher não ser mais definido por seu passado. Que ele poderia ao menos tentar.

O poder era dele.

E de repente ele não conseguiu mais se conter.

Oliver estava cansado. Da distância entre eles. De brigar contra seus sentimentos por ela. De ter que se policiar ao redor dela. De não tê-la como verdadeiramente queria. De sentir falta dela.

Tomado por súbita coragem e desinibição, ele foi até a mulher que ocupava seus pensamentos desde que a conhecera.

\- Dança comigo?

Felicity o olhou sem esconder a surpresa. Ele bem entendia; depois de dias e dias rejeitando-a, dizendo que não podia ficar com ela, lá ele estava se contradizendo. Mas ela deve ter entendido, lido nos olhos dele sua intenção, pois segundos depois ela abriu um sorriso tímido, levantou-se da cadeira e depositou sua mão na mão esticada dele.

\- Vamos.

O toque dela, a suavidade da pele dela, a sensação da mão pequena sobre a dele... Um agito o percorreu, e ele relaxou. Ele fechou sua mão na dela, segurando-a com firmeza, e levou Felicity até a pista.

Os dois estavam juntos numa pose clássica de dança, ela o segurando no ombro, e ele a segurando pela cintura, os corpos quase unidos, mas ainda tímidos. Era palpável a tensão entre eles. Eles balançaram suavemente de um lado para outro nos primeiros instantes, depois começaram a relaxar e se soltar. O silêncio reinou até que se olharam, focando-se apenas um no outro.

— Obrigada. — Felicity disse.

Oliver franziu o cenho confuso.

— Pelo quê?

— Pela dica do café. Eu realmente adorei. — Ela abriu um sorriso tímido. — O que é uma droga porque aposto que vou viver disso agora.

Oliver sentiu que os dois estavam voltando à mesma órbita. Ele faria questão que houvesse colisão. Uma colisão intensa, incrível, de tirar o fôlego.

Só de tê-la ali perto dele, sentindo seu calor, a mão segurando firme a dele, já era ótimo. Era tão fácil se perder nas sensações boas que ela despertava em si. Estar ao lado dela parecia certo. Fazia-o se sentir normal. Cada vez mais a resolução dele se concretizava. Sabia que ainda tinha muito que falar e falaria ainda naquela noite mesmo.

— Não precisa agradecer. Só posso imaginar como estressante deve ser comandar um império.

— Às vezes. Mas pra mim vale a pena. Desde que eu comecei isso eu sabia que haveria dias e dias. Tudo bem que no meio do estresse a gente acaba perdendo um pouco a noção disso... — Ela pausou antes de continuar. — É bom ter pessoas por perto para segurar a gente.

— É para isso que servem os amigos. — Oliver disse. Depois, percebendo suas palavras, balançou a cabeça e se corrigiu. — Quer dizer... se é isso que ainda somos. Para você.

— Geralmente sou eu que me embaraço com as palavras. — Ela deu um sorriso.

— É uma de suas características mais encantadoras. — Ele disse refletindo o sorriso dela. Já se enrolou mesmo, agora que continuasse.

Felicity sentiu um leve agito dentro de si com as palavras.

— E você não me corrigiu ainda. – ele pontuou.

— Porque não tem o que corrigir. Somos amigos. Mesmo com as coisas meio... _off_. Pelo menos ainda.

— Ainda? — Oliver arriscou um tom provocativo.

— Não pense que não estou notando o que você vem fazendo. Sei que o principal é pelo meu bem, nunca duvidei da honestidade disso, mas também tem uma pequena parcela de... reconciliação.

Felicity percebeu nos últimos dias que ele estava se esforçando para consertar as coisas entre eles. Ela adorava que era através de pequenos momentos, que no fim se tornavam bem marcantes. Ela o estava deixando.

E estava tentada a deixar cada vez mais.

— Culpado. — Ele sorriu. — E eu diria que você ter percebido isso e não me chamado a atenção é um bom sinal.

— Definitivamente. – a mulher concordou.

Eles dançaram em silêncio por uns instantes.

— Devo dizer que, para alguém que não gosta de dançar, você não é ruim. — Felicity comentou.

— Você também não. – ele apontou. — E devo dizer que foi parte da minha criação. – adicionou.

— Não me diga que você fez aulas de dança. – Felicity riu imaginando.

— Minha mãe tentou quando eu era adolescente, mas fui radicalmente contra, até briguei com ela por isso. Aí tinha uma viagem com Tommy que eu queria muito fazer e ela me chantageou dizendo que só pagaria se eu dançasse com ela. – Oliver contou.

— Ah, pensei que fosse algo mais do tipo... Um príncipe crescendo no castelo de pedra tem que aprender a dançar para cortejar as damas.

— Eu pensei que tínhamos estabelecido que eu era um cavaleiro? — Ele franziu a testa.

— Tínhamos? — Felicity devolveu. Mas ela bem lembrava a história contada no aniversário dele.

— E cortejar as damas, huh? — Oliver não resistiu. Fixou seu olhar no dela e baixou o tom, dessa vez aplicando um outro tipo de provocação. O tipo de dar arrepios prazerosos. — Você está inclusa nisso?

Felicity abriu a boca, mas não respondeu. O que era incomum para ela. Oliver gostou de deixá-la sem palavras. Queria mais disso.

E quem sabe não conseguia de novo até o fim da noite...

— Você por acaso é um príncipe? — ela disse depois de uns segundos.

— Não mesmo. To o mais longe possível de um. — ele respondeu sem saber onde ela queria chegar agora.

— Que bom. Príncipes são superestimados. — Ela piscou o olho para ele, que abafou uma risada. — Sem contar os clichês. Aliás, sem contar todo o machismo por trás dessa visão arcaica e... — Ela comprimiu os lábios, de repente se segurando para não tagarelar.

— Vamos lá, to sempre disposto a ouvir suas divagações. — ele a encorajou. — Ainda mais quando são sobre assuntos pertinentes.

Ao invés de continuar, Felicity riu abertamente.

— Você deve ser o primeiro.

— A perda é dos outros. — Ele devolveu a piscada.

O silêncio caiu de novo. Perderam a conta de quantas músicas se passaram.

— Mesmo assim... — Felicity começou a dizer cautelosamente. — Se estivéssemos num mundo bizarro e se toda essa baboseira existisse... Eu me incluiria nas tais damas.

O sorriso de Oliver foi maior do que ele pôde conter.

— Bom saber. — sussurrou suavemente.

Ele se tocou de uma coisa.

— O que te faz pensar que eu não gosto de dançar?

— Uma hipótese baseada no que eu conheço de você. — ela respondeu. — Então, hipótese confirmada?

Oliver pensou na resposta.

— Eu só não danço mesmo.

Felicity sorriu.

— Tá. E o que você tá fazendo neste exato momento?

Oliver capturou o olhar dela com o seu intensamente para que ela não desviasse.

— Uma exceção.

O fôlego de Felicity falhou por um segundo.

Ora vejam só, o Sr. Oliver “Eu Não Danço” Queen estava na pista de dança. Nem uma hora atrás ele professara seu bordão, e lá estava ele com ninguém menos que a adorável Felicity.

Mas é claro. Tinha que ser ela.

Ele era agora Oliver “Eu Não Danço A Não Ser Que Seu Nome Seja Felicity Smoak” Queen. Aliás, Thea poderia usar essa lógica para outras coisas. Tipo como ele não parecia carregar seus inúmeros fardos ao redor dela, como relaxava com ela, como ele flertava com ela, como ele era até mesmo capaz de sorrir genuíno ao redor dela.

Felicity era a exceção no mundo sombrio de Oliver.

O que mais chamava a atenção era o olhar que trocavam. Mesmo de longe, Thea notava a carga intensa. Aliás, o jeito que se olhavam foi a primeira coisa que a jovem Queen percebeu assim que os conheceu e por que logo achou que eles estavam tendo um caso. O ar entre eles se tornava quase físico. Era incrível.

Ela os viu conversando também. Oliver a observava cativado ou, como Thea diria, com aquela cara de bobo, como se não existisse mais nada no universo. _Meu Deus, ou meu irmão é cego, idiota ou simplesmente teimoso ou uma mistura irritante dos três!_

Oliver e Felicity tinha uma habilidade única de serem inteiramente fofos e ao mesmo tempo mais quentes que as chamas mais ardentes do inferno.

A primeira música acabou, mas eles continuaram. Pareciam nem ter percebido que acabou de tão entrosados. Thea viu Diggle passar próximo a pista, notar os dois e ficar chocado. Ela riu do noivo. Ele a percebeu, eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice, o rosto de Diggle se contorceu em satisfação, e ele se afastou com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Enquanto isso, Oliver e Felicity continuavam na bolha deles. Thea se surpreendeu ao ouvir o irmão rindo. Um som um tanto... desconhecido e incomum, ela tinha que confessar, mas ainda agradável e que aqueceu seu coração. Fazia um tempão que ela não o ouvia. Tudo bem que podia ser influência do álcool que ele ingerira, mas ainda sim era real e sincero. Ela viu Felicity se iluminar ainda mais com o som.

Felicity decidiu abandonar a formalidade da coisa. Ela começou a ousar uns passos, e Oliver foi atrás, seguindo-a e segurando-a. Felicity rodopiou, Oliver a afastou e a trouxe de volta pela cintura, deixando os dois lado a lado. Eles riam e falavam e riam quando erravam porque o objetivo era se divertir, e Thea viu claramente o irmão se divertindo.

Em um passo, Felicity acabou perdendo um pouco do equilíbrio e, para evitar cair, agarrou o bíceps de Oliver e o outro braço foi parar na nuca dele. Eles pararam e ficaram congelados na posição, mais próximos que o normal, o peito dela resvalando o terno e a camisa dele. A energia entre eles ficou ainda mais acentuada, o ar estalava. A descontração se dissipou. Os olhares estavam trancados no outro. Até Thea prendeu o ar.

Quando Thea achou que seria divertido ver um filme hollywoodiano se desenrolar a sua frente, não tinha ideia de quanto seria igualmente frustrante. Por Deus, nenhum que a tenha assistido a deixara tão tensa. Ela queria cruzar a distância entre ela e os dois e empurrar as cabeças deles uma contra a outra.

_Apenas se beijem, seus idiotas._

A música acabou naquele momento, e eles se afastaram. Perceberam que estavam com a respiração alterada e ligeiramente suados. Thea estava quase bufando, quase pulando do assento quando Oliver disse algo, Felicity meneou em afirmação, e eles foram para o exterior. Sozinhos e em meio à natureza. Thea queria muito que os dois estivessem dando uma escapada para darem uns amassos. Ela queria ir atrás para ver o que ia acontecer, mas não iria atrapalhá-los.

E ai de alguém que porventura se atrevesse a atrapalhá-los.

– Que tal tomarmos um ar? – Oliver perguntou. A dança definitivamente tinha trazido o calor.

Felicity concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Eles saíram da pista, e ele pôs uma mão na base das costas dela para guiá-la. Passaram por um garçom, que os ofereceu mais champanhe. Felicity percebeu que a garrafa estava quase vazia e o garçom abriu um pequeno sorriso para ela e ofereceu o resto. Ela olhou para Oliver com uma pergunta silenciosa.

– Eu tô bem, obrigado. – ele disse.

– Ok. – ela se virou para o garçom. – Obrigada.

Eles continuaram a andar. Cruzaram a porta do salão, e a brisa refrescante os atingiu.

– Bem melhor. – Felicity disse. Ele concordou com a cabeça. – A gente bem que podia ter pegado o resto daquela garrafa de champanhe para dividir.

Não, nada mais de champanhe por enquanto, Oliver pensou. O que queria dizer requeria um nível de sobriedade. Ele só precisava saber por onde começar. Incrivelmente, ele estava nervoso.

Eles desceram as escadas de pedra logo à frente da porta para o gramado. Ele não tão era grande, mas dava para caminhar para fora do campo de vista de quem estava lá dentro.

– É bem bonito aqui. – Felicity comentou.

No fim do circuito, próximo à outra escada no extremo do deque, quando Oliver calculou que não podiam mais ser vistos, ele criou coragem, parou e respirou fundo. Seu batimento cardíaco deu uma leve disparada e ele tratou de ignorar.

— Felicity.

Ela parou de andar também e se virou para ele. Mesmo com algumas pequenas nuvens pintando o céu, a lua estava exposta, roubando o protagonismo para si e banhando o ambiente com sua luz. Por ser verão, o sol não se pusera havia muito, por isso o céu estava num azul marinho profundo com, no horizonte, algumas faixas claras ainda, e essa iluminação, somada a do jardim, acentuava a beleza da mulher.

— Me desculpa. Por tudo. Pelo distanciamento, pela discussão... Eu te machuquei nessas últimas semanas e isso me doeu também, mas nunca quis isso. Até porque meu dever é te proteger e eu sempre farei isso. Mas... para proteger você, especialmente de mim, decidi que machucá-la era algo que eu podia aguentar.

Ela demorou um tempo para responder, absorvendo as palavras.

— Eu sei. — Uma pausa. — E eu também te devo desculpa pelo hotel...

— Não. — ele suavemente a interrompeu. A ideia de ela pedir desculpas a ele era demais. — Você não tem nada o que desculpar.

— Não fui a pessoa mais gentil do mundo naquele momento. – ela continuou tentando explicar.

— Compreensível. Você disse o que estava na sua mente e, como já disse hoje mesmo, eu sempre vou querer saber o que está aí dentro. — Ela abriu um sorriso suave, o que o encorajou. — É uma maravilha ver sua mente em ação.

Felicity respirou com calma, tentando segurar as emoções que surgiam dentro de si. Em vão. Ainda mais quando Oliver agiu, se aproximou dela e segurou seu braço, aquele que agarrara na noite do pesadelo. Seus olhos ficaram presos um no outro até que ele baixou o olhar para o braço dela. Com a maior delicadeza, ele trouxe o pulso para cima, colocando-o entre eles. Seus dedos roçaram a pele, primeiro hesitantes, mas depois calmos e atenciosos. Um arrepio percorreu Felicity, e ele sentiu.

Ele não pôde deixar de lembrar a noite em que quase a atacara. A vergonha e o horror o atingiram, mas ele não permitiu que o tomassem por completo. Se eles não sumissem completamente, teria que aprender a conviver com eles.

Oliver tornou a fitá-la fundo nos olhos.

– Me desculpa por essa noite também. – O sussurro saiu firme, o polegar dele traçava círculos na pele sensível da parte de dentro do pulso. Os nervos de Felicity estalavam com o toque. Sentiu o coração acelerar um pouco. – Eu já pedi diversas vezes, mas nunca vai ser o suficiente. – O arrependimento sangrava em suas palavras. – Eu... Eu queria dizer que jamais teria feito isso ou que jamais faria de novo, mas eu nem tenho certeza... – A pressão em seu peito subiu, e Oliver sentiu-se perdendo o propósito do passeio.

Felicity o interrompeu segurando-o no ombro com a outra mão, apertando suavemente, do mesmo jeito que ele fizera com ela outras vezes.

A gentileza e a empatia no azul brilhante eram quase demais para Oliver. Mas ele se forçou a continuar olhando-o, tomando das duas, deixando-as apagar as dúvidas dentro de si.

Ela o entendia como ninguém. Ele jamais a mereceria.

Mas ela era o maior desejo dele.

– Eu tenho. Já falei que não foi nada, que não foi você, que não foi sua culpa. – ela disse, gentil como sempre, como ele jamais conhecera alguém. Seu sorriso pequeno era além de lindo. – Você não tem nada que pedir desculpas para mim por isso. A questão é se você pode perdoar a si mesmo. E aceito todas as suas desculpas.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Ela o soltou. Ele continuou envolvendo o pulso dela.

– Você deve estar se perguntando o que me fez mudar de ideia hoje. – disse.

– Não posso dizer que não passou pela minha cabeça. – ela brincou.

– Foi justamente seu discurso sobre escolha.

Ela ficou um tanto surpresa com a honestidade direta dele.

– Pelo menos, em parte. Eu só... Não consigo mais lutar contra isso. Eu tenho lutado por anos, e coisas horríveis, e demorou um tempo para perceber que essa batalha é na verdade contra algo _bom_. Tanto tempo, e eu perdi a perspectiva do que é bom e do que não é. – ele pausou, deixando as palavras penetrarem. – Você disse que escolher é um ato de poder. Aqui estou eu escolhendo. Escolhendo destruir essa barreira entre a gente, escolhendo _você_.

Ele fez sua escolha. Naquele momento, não importava o futuro, não importava o que aconteceria com os dois, não importava – pelo menos não tanto – seu passado. Decidiu fazer algo por si mesmo. Decidiu mergulhar nos “e se?”. E se ele de fato merecesse uma nova chance na vida? E se merecesse felicidade? Decidiu explorar a possibilidade, um novo caminho. Decidiu pelo menos tentar.

– Não vou dizer que vai ser fácil. A gente tá imerso numa situação bem complicada. Mas talvez eu estivesse errado em achar que não conseguiria proteger você. Eu confio nas minhas habilidades. De um modo ou de outro, estou aqui por causa delas. E tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida... me trouxe exatamente para este momento.

“Mas essa coisa entre nós... Na verdade é uma escolha _nossa_ , e eu tomei minha decisão, ou melhor, refiz. Só quero saber se a sua ainda se mantém.”

Felicity não disse nada de imediato. Segundos se passaram antes que ela se pronunciasse:

– Eu não lembro outro momento na minha vida que fiquei tão sem palavras.

– Isso é bom? – ele franziu a testa.

Ela abriu outro sorriso.

– Isso é maravilhoso. – disse. A suavidade e a profundidade de sua voz mostrou que ela não se referia apenas a estar sem palavras.

Ele levou o pulso dela aos lábios e depositou um beijo demorado ali. O contato e os intensos olhos dele que sequer desviaram dos dela desencadearam uma explosão de arrepios em Felicity. Eles continuaram se encarando, cada segundo uma eternidade. Oliver tomou a iniciativa, aproximou-se ainda mais, pegou o rosto dela delicadamente entre as mãos e se inclinou.

Enfim, depois de tanta tensão, tanto se negarem, tanto fantasiarem, eles se beijaram.

O mero contato dos lábios deles foi o suficiente para incendiá-lo. Oliver achava que conhecia o fogo e estava acostumado com ele. Afinal, viveu no inferno por anos. Mas as chamas que agora consumiam seu corpo e alma eram de um tipo totalmente novo. Elas o despertaram. Ele estava aceso. Ele achou – _redescobriu_ – a luz dentro de si e se tornou ela.

Os demônios silenciaram. Eles ainda existiam, ainda se mostravam presentes, mas não o incomodavam, não o engolfavam e o arrastavam para o fundo do oceano.

Oliver sentiu um frio na barriga, como se aquele fosse seu primeiro beijo da vida, o que era ridículo, ele sabia, mas uma sensação que o certificava de que estava vivo da melhor maneira.

Os lábios dele moviam-se sobre os dela calmos, desfrutando do encaixe, saboreando o contato. Ele distribuiu curtos beijos sobre a boca dela, mudando o ângulo, a pressão, a duração. Era um beijo que continha vários pequenos beijos, um infinito dentro de um infinito, e cada um era o mais docemente inebriante.

Felicity correspondia o pouco que podia e queria aprofundar, queria envolvê-lo, queria tomá-lo completamente, no entanto estava completamente tocada. Ele não apenas a beijava, a reverenciava. Então o deixou ter o momento, visto que estava adorando.

Um beijo se seguiu após o outro, um dentro do outro. Novas descobertas a cada segundo. Os narizes dele roçavam. Por vezes Oliver a beijava apenas no lábio superior, mas o que ele gostou mesmo foi da perfeição que era o lábio inferior dela entre os dele. Já era a coisa preferida dele. Ele sentia a impaciência dela, sentiu o pequeno tremor a percorrer, os dedos dela encostarem em sua cintura sobre o terno, o peito dela vibrar de leve com o princípio de um suspiro, e estava satisfeito consigo mesmo com as reações que arrancava.

Até que de repente aquele contato não era mais suficiente. Ele afastou o rosto, mas aproximou o corpo. Felicity, um tanto área, mal registrou apenas o que acontecia. Ele enlaçou seu braço esquerdo na cintura dela e a puxou determinado contra si. A palma de sua mão direita espalhou-se pela nuca dela, segurando-a com firmeza. Ela soltou uma exclamação baixa, surpresa com o fervor. A mudança na atmosfera era clara. Seu olhar desviou do dele e mirou a boca. Sua respiração se descontrolou.

Quando Oliver a beijou de novo, foi algo totalmente diferente. Uma contradição, até. A melhor, mais prazerosa. Combinava perfeitamente com quem eram. Suas bocas colidiram. Era suave, quente, intenso, sensual, alucinante. O lábio inferior dela estava entre os dele, e Oliver o acariciou com a língua e o sugou deliciosamente. Ela se agitou e se arrepiou nos braços dele.

Seus lábios reclamavam um ao outro, moviam-se em sintonia sublime, roubavam o fôlego um do outro, enlouqueciam-se. Havia carinho e paixão, mas incrivelmente não selvageria ou luxúria. Ele abriu a boca dela, mas foi ela quem avançou, enfim podendo corresponder como queria, participar como queria, enfim fez o que quis, e suas línguas se encontraram e se enroscaram.

As mãos de Felicity largaram a cintura dele, e seus braços subiram pelo tronco dele com carícias. Uma das mãos parou para segurá-lo nas costas e a outra, num dos ombros. Mesmo com os saltos, ela ficou ainda na ponta do pé, querendo, exigindo mais, deixando-o ainda mais louco com seu gosto. Oliver reagiu, girando-a com maestria para encostá-la contra o corrimão da escada. As bocas permaneceram unidas. Ele apertou-a ainda mais contra si, colando-a a seu corpo, depois a pressionou contra a pedra, prendendo-a entre ele e a superfície. Foi então que ela gemeu contra seus lábios, e ele tomou tudo para si.

Eles se separaram quando não havia mais oxigênio, mas mantiveram os rostos perto. Felicity já estava sem batom. Oliver baixou o outro braço para a cintura dela, envolvendo-a. Seus olhos percorreram cada detalhe do rosto dela. Por mais que os dois já tivessem tido encontro com o champanhe, Felicity viu nos olhos de Oliver, lá no fundo, lá em sua alma, como aquilo, o beijo e as palavras anteriores dele, eram sóbrias, eram as mais honestas e verdadeiras possível.

\- Você está magnífica. – ele sussurrou, um tanto sem ar e a voz repleta de emoção. Depois se inclinou e depositou um beijo logo atrás da orelha dela, um ponto que ela nem sabia ser erógeno, mas lá estava ela se sobressaltando e se arrepiando e ofegando. Seu coração disparou ainda mais quando os lábios dele roçaram tentadoramente a orelha dela, especialmente o piercing. Ele a beijou ali.

\- Obrigada. – ela conseguiu dizer sabe-se lá como. – Você também não tá ruim, Sr. Padrinho. – adicionou com um toque de humor.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ergueu a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos durante longos segundos antes que sua mão se elevasse e fosse o cabelo dela. Soltou um dos grampos, Felicity arregalou os olhos em espanto, porém não conseguiu resistir ao ardor dele, e depois os outros se seguiram, e ele guardou todos no próprio bolso. O penteado se desfez, a cascata de cabelos caiu, alguns cachos mais definidos que o normal porque estavam presos. Oliver pareceu ter sido atingido por um instante, sua expressão congelou, e foi que ela entendeu que _ela_ roubou o ar dele – _de novo_. Ele parecia encantado, enfeitiçado, quando passou a mão pelas mechas, sentindo a textura, a maciez e enrolando os fios nos dedos. Felicity estava além de espantada com o zelo.

\- Tenho desejado fazer isso há um tempo. – disse. – Sei que o rabo de cavalo é parte essencial de você, um traço marcante seu, fechando negócios de dia e dando socos à noite, assim como os óculos, mas... – Ele não concluiu, mas ela entendia perfeitamente.

Ele continuou com os toques até achar o suficiente, depois deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela e seus dedos resvalaram na bochecha dela, o toque mais leve do que uma pena, distribuindo ternas carícias. Contudo foi o suficiente para deixar Felicity ainda mais afetada e entregue.

Oliver voltou ao cabelo, só que dessa vez trouxe a outra mão. Ambas mergulharam nas mechas, e ele não conseguiu mais se conter, agora que provou o gosto dela não conseguia mais ficar sem, e se inclinou, tomando-a num beijo arrebatador. A intensidade espantosamente aumentou. A cabeça de Felicity girou, ela se sentiu tremendo e se não tivesse presa por ele quase certeza suas pernas falhariam. Segurou-o pelas lapelas do smoking tanto para equilíbrio quanto para mudar o ângulo do beijo e aprofundá-lo enquanto ele percorria e acariciava toda a extensão das costas dela com as mãos.

E assim eles perderam noção da realidade e do tempo. Trocaram algumas palavras e beijaram-se diversas vezes. Ficaram por um bom tempo ali, ao mesmo tempo perdendo-se e encontrando-se no outro.

\- Acabei de notar que não disse explicitamente que quero isso também. – Felicity comentou num momento. Ainda estavam apoiados na escada, ela envolvendo o pescoço dele com as mãos, e ele, a cintura dela. – E que, sim, minha escolha ainda se mantém.

\- Acho que deu pra notar pelos últimos minutos. – ele sorriu. Felicity notou que o sorriso agora saía mais fácil e, junto com os olhos que brilhavam inteiramente _para ela_ e a expressão calma e de admiração que também era só _dela_ , ele estava num outro patamar de beleza. Sem contar os lábios inchados – _feito dela_ – que ironicamente só lhe pareciam mais sedutores e apetitosos e o cabelo maravilhosamente desarrumado – _pelas mãos dela_.

Oliver era bem e mal, virtude e pecado, sensualidade e carinho. Uma contradição que ela estava mais do que empolgada para explorar.

Ela também não devia estar muito diferente. Maquiagem embotada e talvez já houvesse algum arranhão e outro da barba dele. Tampouco ela se importava. A pele de suas costas queimava e zumbia por causa das carícias dele.

\- Outra coisa. – O rosto dele ficou sério de repente. – Eu devia ter começado com isso, mas enfim. Teremos que manter isso em segredo. Pela sua segurança.

\- Eu já imaginei. – Felicity suspirou. Ele podia ter se rendido aos sentimentos, mas ainda era o guarda-costas dela.

No entanto, ela não podia negar que havia um lado dela excitado com isso. Teriam que agir apenas como a CEO e o guarda-costas para o mundo, um jogo de atuação, mas quando estivessem sozinhos...

Se ela não tivesse vindo com Rob, _com certeza_ faria Oliver desviar o caminho de volta para a casa dela.

\- Sorte sua. Que eu sou boa. Em guardar. Segredo. – ela disse, pontuando cada pausa com um beijo nele. No último ele mordeu o lábio dela para impedi-la de se afastar. Ela gemeu audivelmente, ele aparou com a língua e depois invadiu a boca dela, fazendo-a estremecer mais uma vez naquela noite, e o beijo se prolongou e intensificou.

Ele tinha aquela aparência, pegada e ainda beijava daquele jeito. _Céus, como ela aguentou a distância por tanto tempo?_

\- Temos que voltar. – ele disse assim que recuperaram o fôlego. – Senão vão começar a perceber.

Felicity suspirou. Ela queria continuar ali enrolada nele.

\- Tá.

Ela aproveitou e o acariciou nos ombros e nos braços. Ele fez o mesmo com as costas dela mais uma vez. Ela se apoiou nos antebraços dele quando trocaram o último beijo. Era para ter sido apenas um rápido contato entre as bocas, mas então Felicity espalmou uma das mãos entre os ombros dele enquanto a outra subiu para agarrá-lo no exato ponto de divisão entre o cabelo e a nuca, puxando-o, girando a cabeça dele para mudar o ângulo. Ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo grunhir brevemente antes de atacar os lábios dele pela última vez na noite. Então se afastaram. Subiram as escadas, tomando o cuidado de deixar uma distância razoável entre eles.

\- Meus grampos. – Felicity disse estendendo a mão para ele, que prontamente os entregou.

Ela se tocou de que teria que repassar o batom e rearrumar o cabelo sem chamar atenção, e ele teria que apagar os vestígios que ela deixou nele. Oliver pediu por segredo, mas não a ajudou com isso. Mas de alguma forma eles conseguiram ir separada e furtivamente ao banheiro quando retornaram ao salão. Quando Felicity voltou à mesa, Oliver estava sem o terno e a gravata-borboleta. Os dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos e os suspensórios lhe sussurravam ideias tentadoras. No entanto ela se conteve com uma mais adequada ao momento.

\- Vamos tirar mais uma foto! – disse animada para Oliver.

\- Por quê? – ele franziu o cenho.

\- Porque agora vai ser diferente. – ela disse sugestiva.

Ele balançou a cabeça, prendendo um sorriso, mas se levantou, e eles foram à cabine. Dessa vez ele mesmo pegou uns enfeites para colocar em si e, quando se uniram para tirar a foto, seus corpos estavam ainda mais juntos. O calor irradiando dele a fez se arrepiar de leve. Não se contentaram com apenas uma e tiraram três em seguida.

Quando pegaram as fotos reveladas, Felicity comparou rapidamente com as tiradas no início. As diferenças eram sutis, mas ao mesmo tempo bem marcantes, pelo menos para os dois.

A festa continuou. O jantar passou, assim como os brindes aos recém-casados. O clima mudou para menos descontraído, formal e recatado e ainda mais animado. Quando a música mudou para algo mais dançante e com mais batidas, Felicity e Thea foram juntas para a pista e ficaram lá até cansar, rindo e se divertindo uma com a outra. Até mesmo Moira e Walter não resistiram. Oliver, como o não dançarino assertivo que era, ficou sentando com Rob conversando.

Felicity foi a primeira do grupo a ir embora. Ela e Rob se despediram dos noivos e depois dos Queen. Oliver e Felicity se entreolharam, querendo trocar um beijo de despedida, sabendo que não poderiam.

Mas dali para frente haveria outras oportunidades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será que ainda tem alguém aí? :)  
> Façam as malas pois estamos indo para o verão europeu. As coisas vão ser bem quentes e intensas ;)
> 
> Até breve!


	16. Puro Desejo

_ Preguiça por ser domingo ou preguiça induzida pelo álcool? _ Felicity se fez a pergunta assim que abriu os olhos no dia seguinte e sentiu nenhuma vontade de levantar da cama no mesmo instante. Para falar a verdade, no fim da festa ela estava alegre, mas só isso mesmo. Então era o cansaço da festa em si.

Até porque nenhuma onda se comparava ao que sentiu quando estava nos braços de Oliver.

A lembrança lhe veio e ela se arrepiou e sentiu um frio na barriga. As mesmas sensações da noite passada vieram. Sentiu suas terminações nervosas estalando em eletricidade, a pele aquecer onde ele a tocou, a boca formigar lembrando-se dos lábios dele,  da inesperada maciez,  do gosto dele. Os braços relembraram como foi ter contato com Oliver. A paixão colidira com ela como nunca acontecera antes, e isso que eles só ficaram aos beijos como dois adolescentes.  _ Calorosos _ beijos.

Felicity não imaginava o que seria de si quando suas peles enfim se encontrassem, quando corpos enfim se unissem.

Combustão espontânea não era algo a ser descartado. Ainda mais com as faíscas que eles iniciavam e o fogo que acendiam.

Fogo e gasolina. Fora sempre assim entre eles, desde que se conheceram, por mais que ela só se desse conta agora. Das primeiras palavras trocadas, das discussões no início que tiveram quando Oliver começou a apresentar suas medidas para melhorar a segurança dela - ah, como não lembrar quando ele sugerira trocar os vidros de todo o andar executivo da  Smoak Tech para vidros  à prova de balas, o que a fez usar sua voz alta com ele pela primeira vez e esquecer das pessoas ao redor, esquecer como fora parar tão perto dele -, dos deslizes verbais dela, dos flertes inocentes e propositais, dos olhares que trocaram.

E eram justo os olhares que os caracterizavam. Havia uma intensidade, um peso, uma serenidade, uma confiança e uma sinceridade que apenas Oliver e Felicity eram  capazes e apenas um com o outro. Algo que os tornava únicos.

Mais um arrepio a percorreu agora da cabeça aos pés, um sopro de excitação.

Claro que ela imaginara aquilo acontece n do. Mas a realidade estava um tanto longe da imaginação do melhor jeito. E, a julgar pela noite passada, nada  seria  suficiente para prepará-la .

Agora ela e Oliver finalmente se renderam à química explosiva.

Felicity não era ingênua. Não acreditava que todos os problemas haviam magicamente desaparecido. Tirando o óbvio, ela sabia que, o que quer que os dois tivessem iniciado ontem, os traumas de Oliver podiam afetá-los - diabos, eles demoraram tanto a chegar naquele ponto por causa disso. E somente ele podia superar.

Mas ela acreditava nele. Em  suas habilidades, em  seu coração bom. Oliver era um homem incrível, mesmo que ele próprio não visse, e ela queria aquele homem. Queria passar mais tempo com ele. Queria conhecê-lo melhor. E, se ele quisesse e se permitisse, ela queria estar lá por ele.

E as duas semanas na Europa eram o melhor início possível para essa nova fase deles.

Felicity riu consigo com o quanto suas expectativas mudaram desde que soube da viagem. Primeiro foi empolgação por enfim conhecer o continente, depois frustração por achar que seria um tormento viajar com Oliver com o muro entre eles, agora era agitação porque os dois passariam bastante tempo sozinhos.

Ver pontos turísticos caiu na lista de prioridades, Felicity tinha que admitir.

_ A viagem é de negócios. O propósito é trabalho... para os dois _ , forçou-se a pensar. O resto seria bônus... um bônus prazeroso mas ainda sim bônus.

_ E falando em viagem... _ Felicity ainda tinha que terminar de fazer as malas. Colocou isso na lista mental de afazeres, junto com fazer a unha e, por que não, passar uma máscara no rosto. Um dia de spa caseiro antes de encarar horas intermináveis de voo até Berlim amanhã.

Felicity ficou um tempão na cama, só saiu quando o estômago se manifestou de fome. Ao ir para a sala ver TV enquanto tomava um café da manhã tardio, ela captou com o canto do olhar as fotos da cabine no casamento que largara na mesa de jantar. Pegou-as e trouxe consigo para o sofá. Ela ligou a TV, deixando o som de fundo enquanto as olhava com atenção, coisa que não fez no dia anterior. Parou nas primeiras fotos com Oliver.

O sorriso dele era diferente. Não era o sorriso largo e cheio de dentes - tipo o que ela mostrava -, mas também não era exatamente o Quase-Sorriso. Era o típico sorriso dele com algo a mais. Um pouco menos contido, mais relaxado. As covinhas dele queriam aparecer. Uma nova versão que Felicity não conhecia e que era encantadora.

Na sessão que tiraram depois de terem escapado para o jardim, uma das fotos pegou Oliver no meio de uma risada com ela mordendo uma gravata falsa que ele colocara de brincadeira. Claro que ele continuava lindo, tão injusto... Se tivesse sido Felicity, ela teria saído com uma careta de assustar.

E ali Oliver só estava de suspensórios. Felicity percebeu que era possível que suspensórios se tornaram uma fantasia para ela. Tentou lembrar se havia alguma festa de gala nos planos da viagem, mas, com um quê de frustração, não conseguiu.

Ela deixou as fotos de lado e continuou a comer. Depois começou com sua lista de afazeres.

Teria sido um domingo tranquilo se não fosse a ligação de Alena logo na hora do almoço.

— Felicity? — disse a diretora assim ela atendeu. Percebeu que Alena controlava a voz, mas ainda sim apreensão escapava.

— Oi, Alena. E aí? — Ela manteve um tom amigável, mesmo que seus instintos já houvessem ficado em alerta.

— Eu  tô bem. Você?

— Tranquilo.

— Escuta.. Não vou ficar de enrolação. Eu tenho mais informações sobre o que aconteceu na gala da ST.

Felicity franziu o cenho.

— Mas você não tinha me dito que não encontrou nada de anormal na lista de convidados? E  na de empregados? — E Oliver e Diggle afirmaram que  Overlord entrara lá com uma identidade falsa. Nem mesmo o reconhecimento facial conseguira algo.

— Sim.  À primeira vista, pelo menos. Eu disse que um estudo mais complexo do perfil das pessoas seria necessário. Sabe, cruzar referências dos presentes com crimes e coisas escusas, você sabe. Mas eu não tinha conseguido nada muito concreto sobre o vírus e as invasões aos celulares...

— Até agora. — a CEO completou.

— Sim. Hoje eu acordei meio inspirada, sei lá por que, e você sabe que quando o tédio bate em pessoas como nós, a gente não responde a eles de forma normal e... — Alena pausou, percebendo que já estava fugindo do assunto. — Minha pesquisa identificou um celular como a origem do disparo do vírus. O celular de sua mãe.

Felicity ficou confusa.

— O quê?! Isso não faz sentido algum! — Não havia muito tempo que  Felicity ensinara a mãe a mandar mensagens de texto. E imaginava que Donna não era tão ligada em segurança cibernética quanto ela , por isso seu aparelho seria facilmente invadido . — O hacker obviamente está tentando incriminar minha mãe e... Pode ser um  _ botnet _ ? —  _ Mais um ou o mesmo de antes _ ,  Felicity pensou.

— Foi o que pensei. E também pensei que usar o celular de Donna pode ter sido proposital. Um aviso.

Felicity sentiu uma onda de preocupação quebrar em si. Todos os dias Donna lhe mandava mensagens e elas fizeram videochamadas o suficiente para ela saber que até então a mãe estava bem.

— Mas e sobre o  _ botnet _ ?

— Nada ainda. Por isso demorei tanto a falar com você. Até agora não consegui nada que restringisse a pesquisa a uma localização real. Por isso te liguei, para saber se você tem alguma ideia.

— Ainda não também. — Felicity resmungou.

Alena continuou:

— Quer dizer, eu pensei em me concentrar em  IPs e locais da região de Starling, mas na gala havia gente do país inteiro e de alguns países...

— Mas acredito que é bem mais provável da base de operações de  Overlord está aqui nos Estados Unidos. — Felicity interpôs.

— Sim, sim. Eu só queria achar um padrão... Sabe, as invasões aos servidores da empresa, os ataques a você... Já concluímos que estão relacionados. Que formam um padrão. Queria um padrão que ajudasse a detectar a origem o  _ botnet _ .

_ Padrão, padrão...  _ A palavra ecoou dentro de Felicity, dando ignição a mente. Não tardou para que uma ideia surgisse. A letargia do dia logo a abandonou, dando lugar à expectativa.

— Se você puder me mandar um resumo dos seus achados, eu ficaria agradecida. — disse.

— Sem problemas. Quer que eu continue nisso? Esse mistério todo está me matando. Viu como até na minha hora de lazer eu to pensando nele... Até porque você viaja amanhã à noite e não vai poder ficar muito focada nisso.

Felicity hesitou e não soube por quê.

— Você também não precisa ficar vidrada nisso, Alena. — Só ela sabia como ela mesma estava obcecada, Felicity pensou. — Mas qualquer ideia que possa ter para ajudar, me fala. E até parece que eu vou esquecer isso só porque viajarei. — Deu uma risada seca.

— Ok. — a diretora concordou. — Enfim, é isso. Boa viagem amanhã! Se quiser me trazer um souvenir, não reclamarei.

A loira riu.

— Pensarei no seu caso, sua folgada. Obrigada! E cuide bem da empresa, viu? — Alena não era a Vice-Presidente direta de Felicity simplesmente porque achava que não tinha jogo de cintura para isso, mas era quem mais pensava como Felicity e quem a CEO mais confiava em sua ausência.

Assim que desligou, Felicity continuou a desenrolar os pensamentos a mil. Seus dedos coçavam para tocarem um teclado, mas para que o que ela tinha em mente seus computadores em casa não seriam tão adequados.

Tinha que ir ao “esconderijo”.

Ela logo achou o contato de Oliver no celular, mas, ao invés de ligar direto, pausou. Eles ainda não trocaram mensagens naquele dia, até aí tudo bem porque nem todo dia eles  se  falavam.

Mas agora as coisas haviam mudado entre eles. E embora não houvesse nenhum rótulo - e isso realmente não era problema para Felicity -, ela ficou cautelosa em como lidar com ele dali em diante...

_ Ah, que diabos, você está sendo ridícula. _ Era o mesmo Oliver de sempre, só que agora eles haviam desistido de brigar contra a paixão. Era isso que importava, apenas isso. O mesmo homem intrigante de sempre, que dissera que não deixaria nada acontecer a ela. Ainda seu amigo.  _ E você não é a droga de uma adolescente. _

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. A mente de Felicity pensava em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, várias linhas se desenrolando. Era um dos motivos da existência de sua tagarelice. Às vezes ela se comparava sua cabeça a uma abelha zumbindo e se divertia com isso. Ela bufou para si mesma antes de fazer a ligação.

— Hey Felicity. — ele a cumprimentou como sempre. Mas mesmo assim Felicity se agitou só de ouvir a voz dele e a inflexão suave que ele aplicava a seu nome.  _ Oh Deus, só fazia horas desde a última vez que o ouviu. _ — Tudo bem?

Sabia que Oliver devia imaginar que ela estava ligando com uma emergência. A última ligação espontânea foi quando Lamar estava abrindo fogo em seu apartamento.

— Oi. Eu  to bem, fica tranquilo. —  ela informou . — Sem problema algum. Quer dizer, nada de imediato. Tá ocupado?

— Indo a academia, na verdade.

Ela riu, colocando em  x eque qualquer dúvida que ele tinha sobre o bem-estar dela.

— Que tipo de pessoa vai a academia no domingo? — Só ele mesmo com sua rotina de exercícios e dieta.

— O tipo de pessoa que não consegue se exercitar durante a semana. Ou que não sabe quando vai treinar de novo por causa de uma viagem, como é o meu caso. — ele respondeu  descontraído . — Você sabe que é comum academias abrirem no domingo, não é? — provocou.

Na verdade , Felicity não sabia. Ela não era aficionada por exercício - não, não importava o que Oliver dizia sobre ela ser bastante ativa atualmente .

— Não acredito, Felicity. — ele brincou e parecia prender um sorriso.

— Hey, não sou fitness que nem você.

— Mas tem frequentado uma academia nos últimos meses. — ele devolveu. — Coincidentemente a mesma que a minha.

— Calado. — Ela revirou os olhos. Oliver abafou um riso.

— Enfim... Por que a pergunta?

— Tenho novas ideias para aplicar nos meus algoritmos de caça a  Overlord , hum, gostei desse nome. E como não quero correr o risco de ser perseguida de novo por um de meus guarda-costas por sair sozinha num momento inoportuno... Mesmo que para ir na nossa caverna...

— Não chame assim. — Oliver resmungou. — Bem, posso muito bem treinar lá.

— Ah definitivamente pode. — ela prontamente concordou num tom meio sonhador, sem se dar muito conta de que estava falando. Na verdade , ela já estava o imaginando malhando. Agora a caverna tinha os suportes para a escada salmão. Programar com um Oliver suado e possivelmente sem camisa a sua frente? Um bom programa de domingo.

Ou talvez não, visto que era mais provável que ele fosse uma distração para seu trabalho. Ainda mais agora que ela podia beijá-lo e tocá-lo.

Provável que a maratona de programação dela terminasse com os dois transando no antigo escritório. O que era só mais um motivo para ir para ser sincera. Contanto que não fosse perto dos bebês eletrônicos dela...

Um lado de Felicity ficou chocado com o caminho que o pensamento tomou. Só fazia três meses que não transava, não era tanto assim. Porém os três meses também lhe trouxeram o homem mais irresistível do mundo como companheiro de seu cotidiano. Boa parte da razão de sua libido exacerbada era o magnetismo sexual que Oliver liberava.

Claro que ela estava curiosa, ainda mais depois de constatar o poder que  ele  exercia em si no dia do treino que terminara com os dois meio que se agarrando na parede. Diabos, ele a fez gozar totalmente vestida.

— Se vista. Talvez a gente possa dar uma treinada juntos. — ele disse e  _ talvez _ houvesse um tom sugestivo aí, bem de leve... Ou então Oliver só a estava provocando. Da melhor maneira. E lá estava o fogo se alastrando dentro dela... — Sabe, já que nossas sessões semanais vão ser interrompidas.

— Uh, sim, claro, pode ser. — ela balbuciou. — Mas sem pressa porque ainda vou almoçar.

— Beleza. Ainda vou voltar para casa para pegar minha moto mesmo.

Eles se despediram e desligaram. Felicity almoçou e depois se apressou para escovar os dentes -  _ aliás, nota mental: embalar a escova e a pasta para viagem. _ \- e trocar o pijama por roupa esportiva. Nem mesmo colocou maquiagem.

Oliver apareceu assim que ela descia para o primeiro andar. Ela abriu a porta e ele a cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso, a droga da covinha linda aparecendo.

— Oi.

— Oi. —  ele respondeu e se inclinou, beijando rapidamente os lábios dela. Foi apenas um leve toque, um beijo casto, ela mal começou a sentir a pressão da boca e ele se afastou, mas foi o suficiente para derreter uma  Felicity surpresa. Um arrepio delicioso a percorreu da cabeça  a os pés.

_ O que estava acontecendo com ela? _

— Então? O que seu cérebro inventou dessa vez? — Ele olhou para a testa dela. Ela percebeu como ele falava de seu intelecto com tanto respeito e admiração.

Durante toda sua vida, Felicity lidou com pessoas que ficavam desconfortáveis ao seu redor, que a faziam se sentir menos do que era, que a faziam querer esconder sua inteligência, que, mesmo sabendo de sua capacidade, ainda assim duvidaram de suas ambições, de suas habilidades para negócios, que achavam que o mundo da tecnologia não era lugar de mulher e que sempre seria dominado por homens. Mas, mesmo que por vezes fosse magoada, Felicity sempre se recusou a ser menos do que era. Jamais escondeu suas habilidades e seu cérebro. Porque sua mente era a única coisa dela, seu conhecimento era algo que jamais poderiam tirar de si. Ela era uma nerd da computação sim e tinha orgulho disso. E, claro, no fim provou a todos que estavam errados. Epicamente errados.

No entanto, ninguém - a não ser talvez por sua mãe - a admirou como Oliver fazia. Nunca teve que se esconder para ele.

— Eu digo quando chegarmos lá.

Os dois saíram do loft e foram de moto.  Felicity não pôde deixar de comparar com a primeira vez, e não só porque agora Oliver estava com dois capacetes. Foi quando ela começou a sentir coisas ao redor dele, a atração já  presente , mas ainda confusa para ela. Quando sentiu o corpo dele extremamente perto.

Só que agora ele já estivera ainda mais perto dela. E, sim, os músculos que sentira por cima da roupa eram mais atraentes - tanto no visual quanto no tato.

Também se lembrou do deslize ridículo que soltara.  _ Circunstâncias bem... platônicas _ , dissera. Mas agora não havia mais “platônico” entre eles.

E já era bem melhor.

Quando ela montou no veículo atrás dele, foi natural seus braços o segurarem. Teve que se conter para não dar um beijo no pescoço dele ou deitar a cabeça nas costas dele.

Assim que entraram no escritório abandonado, Felicity logo ligou o computador e começou a explicar a Oliver sua ideia. Primeiro resumiu o que Alena lhe disse.

— Vou começar com o perfil de pessoas porque é bem rápido, até. Alena se focou em crimes, mas nós sabemos que quem tem o poder consegue se esconder e por isso não aparece nos registros oficiais. Pensei em expandir para a área cinza... tipo contabilidade esquisita, desvios financeiros, questões cibernéticas... Penso até se não seria loucura demais incluir adultérios  ou abortos escondidos , esse tipo de coisa .

Ela se sentou na estação, mas Oliver continuou parado sem iniciar seu treino.

— Você não fala como eu, mas até esse silêncio é esquisito para você. — Ela girou a cadeira e olhou para ele, que tinha uma expressão séria no rosto. — O que houve?

— Terem colocado o celular de sua mãe como origem não foi coincidência. — ele respondeu.

— Eu sei. Aliás, eu queria saber... Não tem como eu colocar alguém de olho nela? Discretamente? — Felicity mordeu o lábio, sentindo a aflição de antes lhe subir de novo.

— Posso usar meus contatos. Não se preocupe. — ele a tranquilizou. — Mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

— Não contei toda a verdade a ela. Sobre gente querendo me matar. Isso me faz uma filha péssima? É possível que ela seja um alvo também.

— Não acho que exista alguma coisa nesse mundo que poderia te transformar numa pessoa ruim, Felicity. — ele disse gentilmente. Ela não conseguiu prender um sorriso tímido de agradecimento.

— Você achou que eu era uma terrorista, Sr. Espião. — ela disse divertida.

— Achei. Mas no fundo minha intuição dizia que eu estava errado. — O guarda-costas pausou. — E sobre sua mãe... por mais que mentir não seja a melhor coisa, nesse caso é compreensível. Eu diria até adequado. Muitas vezes ignorância é uma bênção. E você só está querendo proteger sua mãe. Quanto menos ela souber, melhor.

— Não vou me perdoar se alguém pegar ela para me atingir. — Sua voz deu uma leve falha.

Oliver se aproximou dela e segurou seu ombro. Felicity relaxou automaticamente. Não soube em que momento esse gesto simples se tornou símbolo de conforto para ela. Talvez porque fosse algo característico dos dois.

— Não vai acontecer .

— E o que você queria dizer quando destacou sobre o celular de minha mãe?

Ele hesitou justamente por causa do que acabaram de falar. Tirou a mão do ombro dela.

— Oliver... — Ela percebeu o que ele estava fazendo.

— O fato de terem escolhido o celular de Donna pode ser que haja um motivo pessoal para estarem atrás de você. — Ele voltou a ficar sério.

Felicity ficou confusa.

— Achei que meu vírus era o motivo?

— E é. Mas eu sempre deixei aberta a possibilidade de não ser somente isso. Até porque  Overlord não é a única ameaça. Estão atrás de você pelo vírus  _ e _ por algum motivo pessoal.

A confusão se transformou em nervosismo.

— Por quê?

— Eu é que pergunto isso. — Oliver contrapôs. Ele decidiu acompanhar seu raciocínio mesmo prevendo um impasse e ele não queria um impasse. — Quando perguntei para você, antes mesmo de descobrirmos a verdade um sobre o outro, se havia alguém interessado em te machucar, você falou que não. — Ela meneou a cabeça, concordando. — Disse que sua família eram apenas você e sua mãe. E seu pai?

Oliver era o mestre dos segredos, por isso tinha plena consciência de que não deveria vasculhar os dos outros. Porém seu dever era proteger Felicity e se tivesse que ser hipócrita, que assim fosse. Se tivesse que perturbar Felicity, por mais que não quisesse, por mais que quisesse poupá-la, era o que faria.

E um leve assomo de choque passou por Felicity. Ela tentou esconder, mas ele viu. Viu-a se retrair, se distanciar. Oliver detestou despertar isso nela, porém infelizmente era necessário.

Felicity se levantou e caminhou uns passos pelo local antes de parar e se virar para Oliver. O brilho de seus olhos diminuiu.

— Não sei. Ele abandonou a mim e minha mãe quando eu era criança. — ela respondeu. Oliver percebeu como era algo que a incomodava.

Ele lembrou da dor de perder o pai. Mas, por todos os defeitos de Robert, Oliver pelo menos foi criado por ele. Não conseguia imaginar não ter tido o pai na vida.

— Eu não lembro muito sobre ele, mas lembro o quanto doeu quando ele partiu. Eu acordei um dia e ele não estava lá. — ela continuou falando, e Oliver sentiu um incômodo no próprio peito ao ver sua linda nerd daquele jeito.

Ele foi até ela.

— Me desculpa por ter trazido essas memórias à tona. — disse suave.

— Não, não se atreva a se desculpar. Você não sabia e eu entendo por que fez isso.

Oliver correu as mãos pelos braços dela, depois segurou o rosto. O carinho dele encheu os olhos dela de lágrimas. Ela estava sendo ridícula, sabia disso.

O abandono do pai não afetava mais a vida de  Felicity , mas ainda  as sim era um trauma. Um que ela, em sua curiosidade - e até necessidade - de entender o mundo, nunca conseguiu desvendar o motivo, e ficar no escuro nesse caso só contribuiu mais para a dor. Um contra o qual ela lutou para não definir sua vida, que disse a si mesma várias vezes que não valia a pena ficar remoendo e se lamentando, que ela era melhor que aquilo. Assim  Felicity era, sempre determinada a ver o melhor das coisas, a passar por cima das adversidades com coragem e bondade.

Fazia anos que isso não a atingia. Ninguém nunca soube de seu pai além de Donna. E, por todo a sensação ruim ressurgida, havia um conforto em contar para Oliver.

O próprio Oliver notou isso. E à sua maneira começou a entender a preciosidade em compartilhar fardos.

Ele deixou as mãos cair e cruzou os braços.

— Então — continuou a contragosto. — nunca mais ouviu falar dele?

— Não sei nem se ele está vivo ou morto. — ela respondeu, a voz voltando ao normal.

— Acho que está na hora de descobrir. — Ele pausou. — Com o que ele trabalhava?

Felicity hesitou. Oliver teve um pressentimento.

— Computadores.

Sim, era um deslize Felicity nunca ter se debruçado sobre isso. Oliver sentiu a frustração de ter uma possível pista bem na sua frente, porém jamais podia culpar a CEO. Cada um lidava com seus problemas da própria maneira.

— Felicity, você precisa checar isso. — falou com firmeza.

— Pode ser uma coincidência... — ela ponderou. Não queria acreditar, não queria...

Porque aí desencadearia uma montanha de perguntas e um abriria um penhasco de emoções sob seus pés .

— Sabe que eu não acredito nisso. Como era o nome dele?

—  Joseph Smoak.

— Aproveite que está aqui e pesquise.

— Eu vou, eu vou. — Felicity olhou para os computadores já ligados, prontos para ela. Então a empolgação com a ideia que a fez ir ali voltou. — Acabou que eu nem contei a ideia que tive ouvindo Alena.

Oliver ainda tinha perguntas para ela, porém não  queria mais perturbá-la . Ela se sentou novamente e começou a digitar no teclado enquanto ele começou seu treino.

—  Alena falou de padrões. O mundo cibernético lida muito com isso. As coisas podem parecer aleatórias, mas não são... Aliás , você sabia que o aleatório dos computadores não é aleatório de verdade? Determinar números genuinamente aleatórios é um problema computacional não resolvido. — Contendo um sorriso, Oliver gostou de vê-la voltar ao normal. A mente de  Felicity se movia num ritmo estonteante, cheia de fatos aleatórios e curiosidades interessantes que se introduziam no discurso. Muitas vezes ele não entendia o que ela dizia. — Enfim, eu tive um pressentimento quando estava vasculhando os rastros do meu dinheiro roubado e eu já consegui todos os  IPs e localizações dos aparelhos programados no  _ botnet _ ...

As palavras morreram quando Felicity mergulhou em seus algoritmos.

A primeira vez que ela lembrou não estar sozinha - ela realmente tinha que aprender a não bloquear o mundo ao seu redor -,  Felicity desviou o olhar e encontrou Oliver fazendo barras praticamente pendurado no teto.  _ Meu Deus, como ela simplesmente podia esquecer aquela visão. _ Ele já estava coberto de suor, e ela achava interessante como Oliver suado  lhe  era mais atraente. Ele ainda vestia a camisa preta, mas a parte de cima estava colada nele, destacando as linhas dos músculos, esses que agora ela podia tocar...

Quem sabe não podia lambê-los, especialmente os abdominais...

_ Sério _ , ela tinha que parar com isso. Não tinha recordação de outro momento na vida em que se sentira tão fogosa por outro homem.

Felicity começou a achar que desenvolveu fetiche por músculos. O que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Mas assistir Oliver malhando era  _ demais _ . Uma espécie de tortura  prazerosa .

Ela via os músculos do tronco dele se contraindo e se expandindo, a amplitude dos movimentos a intrigando, chamando por ela. O bservou as mãos, tendo já feito  isso  uma vez, grandes e que a faziam pensar que praticamente cobririam todas suas costas. Estava hipnotizada como os dedos dele se mexiam e não podia deixar de lembrar como el es já estiveram em si.

O ritmo da respiração fazendo o peito dele subir e descer. Os ombros largos,  os del t oides definid o s, os contornos dos braços dele, as veias saltadas dos antebraços que por causa do esforço pareciam mais protuberantes. As gotas de suor rolavam por ele, uma delas deslizando pela lateral do rosto dele, para a barba rala. Aí seu olhar subiu do maxilar afiado para os lábios, um tanto separados. Ela já sentira aquela boca, mas não  _ em _ _ todo lugar. _

Num dos exercícios a barra da camisa dele subiu, revelando a depressão no quadril, um V que desaparecia para dentro da  calça , mas que ela sabia muito bem onde ia parar...

Seus nervos estavam todos acesos. O escritório era naturalmente mais frio que o exterior, mas Felicity estava com calor. Ela cruzou as pernas discretamente, apertando-as, não achando ser possível ela estar excitada apenas em o olhar. Mas ali estava.

Isso porque pelo visto era mais um dia malhando membros superiores. Felicity se lembrava perfeitamente de ter estado na academia um dia quando ele malhava pernas e bastou um agachamento dele para que perdesse o fio da meada de seu próprio treino com Diggle. Tudo por causa do maldito e maravilhoso jeito que a bunda de Oliver ficou explicitada na calça quando ele abaixou.

Ela estava fascinada por como ele se movia, gracioso e preciso, letal quando necessário e como já presenciara. Talvez fosse naquilo que os artistas se inspiravam quando faziam esculturas. Força e trabalho manual.

Imaginou como todo aquele vigor se manifestaria na cama porque não tinha como não fantasiar...

Ela precisava dele. Cogitou seriamente em largar os computadores e ir até ele.

Felicity achava que uma vez confessada a atração pelo outro a tensão sexual diminuiria. Ainda mais por essa ter sido  _ meio _ resolvida no fatídico dia na academia. Ela não tinha ideia de que seria ao contrário. Pelo menos da parte dela.

Ou talvez nem fosse tão unilateral assim. Porque quando Oliver foi para a escada salmão - quem teve a brilhante ideia de colocá-la no campo de visão dos computadores? - ele tirou a camisa.

Ele estava consciente do que provocava nela e queria mais.  _ Idiota.  _ Ela não viu o sorriso que ele, virado de costas para ela, escondeu. Mas o peso do olhar dela, mesmo discreto, era demais para não notar. Parecia que ela estava faminta, que o devorava com os olhos.

E Oliver não podia esconder que também estava afetado. Porém se focou em distrai-la porque estava adorando. Ele quase perdeu seu propósito quando a viu se mexendo na cadeira, possivelmente tentando amenizar a umidade em seu sexo -  _ porra _ \- e ele teve que desviar seus pensamentos rapidamente de volta para os exercícios.

_ Funções, funções _ , a CEO dizia a si mesma forçando-se a continuar teclando ao invés de subir os olhos para ver Oliver em seu exercício preferido - e possivelmente a ruína de sua vida.

Felicity terminou os programas e os deixou rodando enquanto ia treinar com Oliver , plenamente vestido de novo . Por sorte, a louca excitação se dissipou, mas ela bem sabia que não bastava muito para reacendê-la. Até porque foi justamente treinando que eles quase perderam o controle.

Ele a instruiu a se aquecer no saco de pancada.

— Mas eu não trouxe minhas luvas. — ela contrapôs.

Oliver pegou um par de luvas, não as grandes que ela usava normalmente na academia, mas umas pequenas que ela nem sabia que estavam ali.

— Vão servir.

Ela fez umas rodadas no saco. Ficou contente em ver como ela mal pensava mais quando fazia os movimentos. Seu corpo já estava reagindo por conta própria. Oliver a elogiou por isso.

Depois, já com o sangue dela rugindo nas veias, o suor começando a brotar assim como  outro tipo de calor, os dois foram para os tapetes de treinamento.

Então ela se surpreendeu quando Oliver jogou uma arma para ela. Pegou-a no susto e por sorte sem fazer besteira.

— O que deu em você?! — ela disse exasperada.

Ele deu um sorriso convencido.

— Teste de reflexo.

— Bom, eu quase não passei nesse. Você deu sorte. — ela resmungou.

— Até parece que eu faria isso com uma arma carregada.

Ela olhou para a arma prateada.  Tinha que admitir que o design mais a cor a tornavam bonita.  Não parecia a que ele usava normalmente no dia a dia, mas o que ela sabia de armas?

— Ok, então...?

— Hoje só vou ensinar uma coisa para você: como sair do abraço de alguém armado. São movimentos relativamente simples que vão incorporar o que você já sabe.

Ele pediu para ela agarrá-lo por trás.

— Eu to muito ridícula. Você é  _ muito _ alto. Tenho que apontar a arma para cima, o braço todo esticado. — ela tagarelou.

Oliver demonstrou o que ela tinha que fazer. Ao fim, Felicity ficou surpresa com o quão rápida e facilmente ela entendeu e dominou os movimentos. Não era um bicho de sete cabeças. E ela poderia fazer aquilo no meio do caos se conseguisse manter a cabeça fria. Até porque na vida real a arma, diferente de agora, estaria cheia de balas.

— Você pode até mesmo dar uma coronhada na pessoa quando tiver coma a arma em mãos. Aí você foge. — Oliver disse.

— Ok, mas... como seria eu desarmar uma pessoa?

Oliver cruzou os braços.

— Não é o objetivo do que estamos fazendo.

— Eu sei, eu sei,  defesa pessoal e tal, mas eu queria saber. Só quero ver. Me mostra!

Ele não resistiu à empolgação dela.

— Certo. Aponte a arma para mim e a segure com firmeza, como se você fosse atirar mesmo.

Ela fez isso, e ele agiu. Em frações de segundos, que incluiu ela perdendo o equilíbrio sem entender o que estava acontecendo, quem estava apontando a arma era ele. Felicity estava chocada.

— Isso é  _ muito _ legal. Parece coisa do filme do Jackie Chan. — ela falou. Ele abafou uma risada.

— Isso é só um jeito. Agora chega de brincar com armas.

Oliver guardou o objeto e voltou para o tatame. Eles estavam frente a frente.

— Até então eu e Diggle temos demostrado a você exatamente o que fazer, separado as situações e dado o passo a passo dos movimentos. Tudo muito didático. Agora vamos simular uma situação real. Eu vou te atacar e você vai ter que usar tudo o que sabe para se libertar. Não vou dizer nada, você vai ter que se virar.

— Como um teste? — ela perguntou.

— Exatamente. Vai ser bom para avaliar o quanto você já internalizou os golpes. Pronta?

Eles começaram.  Felicity não pôde deixar de surpreender com a explosão de Oliver. Ela demorou um segundo para se recuperar, o que piorou sua situação. Ela se defendia, ele achava um jeito de penetrar a defesa.  Felicity perdeu noção do tempo no meio dos golpes, mas também ficou orgulhosa de si mesma porque  percebeu que desenvolveu uma espécie de consciência física. Aprendeu a ler os movimentos, era capaz de sentir onde era apertada, onde estavam os pontos sensíveis do atacante, o que precisava usar de seu corpo para se defender.

Nas duas primeiras rodadas ela se deu bem e conseguiu se soltar. Na terceira ele a prendeu de um jeito que a deixou a aflita e, em pânico, ela exclamou para que ele parasse. Oliver a soltou imediatamente.

— Hey, desculpa. Você está bem? Machuquei você?

A preocupação dele era profunda, a sombra da culpa aparecendo. Ela se sentiu automaticamente melhor quando foi solta e por isso mesmo detestou a reação dele. Via a lembrança da noite do pesadelo querer  tomá-lo . Aproximou-se e depositou a mão no peito dele.

— Eu to bem. Meu cérebro deu um pane e eu travei. Não se atreva a se desculpar, Oliver. — disse suavemente. Queria logo que a expressão tensa dele sumisse. — Você estava fazendo a sua parte. Você mesmo me disse no início que é tudo para ser o mais real possível para eu estar preparada.

Ela o acariciou levemente por cima da camisa. Ele respirou fundo, se acalmando.

— Quer parar?

— E reprovar no teste? — A loira imprimiu humor. — Sem chance. O que você pode fazer é me explicar como sair do aperto de antes.

Ele fez isso. Depois continuaram.  Felicity se orgulhou de si quando ele a derrubou no chão e ela fez a manobra de defesa, até porque n o dia em que aprendeu sua concentração estivera meio embaçada. Num momento, Oliver ousou até mesmo pegar uma arma e ela, mesmo surpresa, aplicou o movimento que ele a ensinou mais cedo. Ela soltou a pistola numa mesa, se virou para ele e deu um pulinho de celebração.

— Não foi ruim, viu?

— Não mesmo. Tirando uns momentos que você podia ter me liquidado mais cedo e mais fácil e o óbvio momento de pânico, não foi ruim. Parabéns, Felicity.

— Sim! — ela exclamou dando um  soquinho no ar.

— Não fique convencida.

Antes que pudesse respondesse, Felicity foi tomada mais uma vez de surpresa quando Oliver a ergueu nos braços e a jogou sobre um de seus ombros. Ela  deu um  gritinho de surpresa, o que o fez rir abertamente. Ele saiu andando  carregando-a .

— Hey, isso é injusto. Me solta! — E bufou  adoravelmente .

— Isso é para você deixar de ser convencida. — ele disse entre risadas.

Ela não pôde deixar de admirar como ele a carregava tão facilmente daquele jeito com um braço só. Ela balançou os braços  e  as pernas tentando se libertar e acabou acertando o abdome dele com um dos pés.

— Wow. Você é duro em todo lugar? — soltou sem perceber.

Não devia voltar àqueles tipos de pensamentos. Mas estava plenamente consciente do braço dele pressionando suas costas, calor emanando e atingindo-lhe após atravessar sua camiseta. Não ajudava que a bunda dele estava em seu campo de visão. Fechou os olhos com força, amaldiçoando-se. Por que raios ela foi nascer sem filtro?

— Se você não me soltar agora está despedido. — disse.

Oliver a soltou de volta no tapete de treino.

— Acho que você já pode responder a sua própria pergunta. — disse num tom baixo e profundo e piscou para ela.

As pernas de Felicity tremeram e ela não soube dizer se era pelas palavras dele. Percebeu como seus músculos estavam cansados e doloridos e resolveu deitar no chão. Oliver logo sentou ao seu lado.

— Acabamos, não acabamos? — ela suspirou.

— Sim.

—  Que bom. Porque não sou mais capaz de mexer um dedo sequer. — Ela ficou imóvel na posição que estava. — Você acabou comigo. — Mais um suspiro. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem. — Não quis dizer assim! — Oliver abafou um riso. — Por que eu concordei com a sua ideia? Vai ser  _ super divertido _ viajar doze horas amanhã toda quebrada. — A mulher sabia que estava sendo dramática.

— Deita de barriga no chão. — Oliver a instruiu.

Choque e irritação passaram pelo rosto de Felicity.

— Você disse que acabamos!

— Eu sei muito bem o que eu disse,  Felicity , não precisa brigar comigo. Não  to afim de ouvir sua voz alta. —  ele disse e sorriu calmo . — Agora vire-se.

—  _ Okay. _

Ela girou e deitou o rosto nas mãos. Oliver foi até ela. Colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e começou a  massageá-los . A surpresa que tomou Felicity foi a mais diferente de todo o dia. Nunca esperaria por aquilo.

— Eu não tinha ideia de que você sabia fazer massagem. — disse.

E ele sabia fazer muito bem. As mãos a percorriam precisas, os dedos pressionando firme sua pele. Não era exatamente dor o que ela sentia, mas uma sensação meio quente que paradoxalmente anestesiava seus músculos tensos e doloridos. O toque era relaxante. O pulso de Felicity, antes acelerado pelo treino, voltou ao normal.

— Tão bom. — ela gemeu fechando os olhos.

Oliver passou pelos ombros, pela nuca e desceu pelas costas. Felicity soltou uns gemidos que ela não queria que tivessem cunho sexual, mas foi mais do que pôde segurar. Ela se perdeu no tempo.

— Agora você não pode dizer que vai viajar quebrada. — Ela se sobressaltou ao de repente ouvir o sussurro de Oliver bem perto. Sentiu as mãos dele saírem de sua lombar e lamentou.

— Não mesmo. Qualquer desconforto vai ser do avião. —  ela disse e preguiçosamente virou o corpo.  Estava leve, a letargia era agradável. Ela olhou para ele, que a olhava penetrante. — Obrigada.

— De nada.

O olhar se tornou carregado ou era impressão de Felicity?

— Você devia botar isso em habilidades especiais no seu currículo. — ela disse tentando aliviar a tensão.

Ele deitou ao seu lado, virado para ela. O ar estalou entre eles.

— Nem preciso dizer que isso é tratamento exclusivo. — A voz dele baixou ainda mais com a proximidade.

Felicity sentou o coração descompassar de novo.

— Quando você me encurralou na parede no teste , pensei em te dar uma joelhada no estômago que nem no ia que você me ensinou como sair dali. — contou divertida.

— Eu teria previsto dessa vez. — ele apontou.

— Eu sei.

— Naquele dia eu realmente pensei, por um insano segundo, que você ia me beijar. — ele confessou.

A CEO se virou de lado também. Estavam  frente a frente,  a centímetros de distância agora.

— Se eu tivesse, você teria se afastado. — arriscou.

Oliver pegou uma mecha do cabelo bagunçado dela e a colocou atrás de sua orelha.

— Você superestima minha capacidade de ficar longe de você, Felicity. — sussurrou rouco.

A respiração de Felicity falhou.

— Não sei, você se esforçou bastante para mostrar que não era atraído por mim.

— Uma das batalhas mais difíceis da minha vida.

Felicity de repente se tocou que eles não precisavam mais se segurar, não precisavam mais alimentar a tensão.  _ E como diabos ela passou aquele dia todo sem o beijar? _

Ela foi ainda mais para frente, envolveu o pescoço dele com um braço e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Oliver prontamente a correspondeu, prendendo-a pela cintura e trazendo-a  para mais perto,  contra seu corpo. Ele abriu seus lábios e deslizou a língua para dentro, fazendo-a se arrepiar inteiramente.

Felicity era uma mistura de fogo e eletricidade. Seus corpos suados só deixavam o beijo mais ardente. As sensações e os pensamentos de antes do treino voltaram, e ela embarcou neles, deixou-se levar pelo erotismo. A ideia de transar no tapete de treino era tentadora demais.

Ela tomou impulso e ficou por cima dele. Oliver a acompanhou, deitando de costas, apertando ainda mais contra si.  O beijo se aprofundou, se intensificou ainda mais.  As mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela e,  _ sim _ , elas cobriam todas as costas dela.

Felicity soltou o pescoço dele e subiu para o cabelo, querendo relembrar a maciez dos fios. A outra mão estava no maxilar dele, as unhas enterradas na barba. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele e o puxou. Ele grunhiu prazerosamente, o so m fazendo o corpo dele vibrar, que ecoou para o corpo dela. A excitação subiu entre os dois.  Eles se afastaram,  Oliver abriu os olhos, os dois se fitaram por uns segundos , constatando puro desejo refletindo no outro , e se beijaram de novo com mais voracidade.

Felicity acariciou o peito dele e desceu pelo abdome até encontrar a barra da camisa. Suas mãos encontraram a pele dele, encontrou os músculos duros que ela tanto admirou e pelos quais tanto ardeu ao observá-lo. Seus lábios deixaram os dele, e ela desceu os beijos, passando pela barba, pelo queixo dele, nuca .

Oliver  de alguma forma conseguiu soltar o cabelo dela d o rabo de cavalo dela  e a acariciou ali . Ele apertou a bunda dela e a puxou para baixo, colando seu quadril no dele, e mais arrepios percorreram  Felicity . As pernas dos dois estavam entrelaçadas , e ela o sentiu  endurecendo deliciosamente sob si. Ela gemeu, e o som ficou ainda mais alto quando seus dedos encontraram a depressão na virilha dele, traçando os contornos, e ela queria descer mais ainda, queria encontrar seu fim... Queria enterrá-lo em si, queria senti-lo a preenchendo, queria sentir seus músculos comprimindo o membro duro dele, queria a fricção.

— __ Oh Deus, sim. — gemeu.

Mais brasas lamberam suas entranhas com esses pensamentos. Ela estava  _ tão  _ perto. A expectativa só a deixava mais molhada. Oliver mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha , enviando ondas de prazer em si, e já tinha subido a blusa dela pela metade, a barra batendo no top que usava. Ela estava com uma mão dentro da calça dele, a outra  afundando na pele, ansiosa para  tirar a peça.

Segurando-a com firmeza, Oliver se sentou, levando-a junto.  Eles se fitaram ofegantes. O suor voltou a brotar neles. Os olhos de le percorreram o rosto dela e desceram para o decote dela, notando o cabelo desarrumado, a pele corada, dessa vez pela volúpia, provavelmente se pensando até onde no corpo dela... E ela queria mostrar a ele.

Eles se beijaram.  As pernas de dela se cruzaram atrás dele, ansiando juntar ainda mais seus corpos. Suas mãos agora percorriam as costas dele, as unhas o agarrando, se enterrando no tecido da camisa. Ele, pressentindo o que ela queria, a afastou e tirou a camisa.

Ele deitou de novo, e foi a vez de  Felicity de admirá-lo. Seus dedos coçavam para enfim acariciá-lo de verdade e estavam a milímetros da pele dele...

E então um som soou pela atmosfera e os interrompeu.

— Ah não.

— Que porra é essa? —  ele  grunhiu.

— O computador. É um alerta de que ele achou alguma coisa. — a loira esclareceu com frustração.

Era a primeira vez que Felicity amaldiçoava a existência de computadores.

— Você tem que realmente ver? — Ele  estalou um  beijo  em seu pescoço.

_ Não _ , seus nervos em chamas clamaram em uníssono.

— Pode ser uma novidade para o caso. — Seu lado racional a fez dizer.

Eles se separaram a contragosto. Ela se ergueu de cima dele, baixou a camiseta e ficou de pé. Respirava com dificuldade e ainda sentia seu sexo pulsando e nquanto ia para a estação de computadores. Oliver demorou um tempo a se juntar a ela, só foi quando  repôs a camisa e  a calça não passou mais a lhe apertar.

— E aí? O que descobriu? — disse se postando ao lado da cadeira dela.

Os olhos analíticos dela sequer desviaram das telas enquanto Felicity falava.

— As transações financeiras ligadas ao dinheiro roubado têm um padrão. Elas percorrem o mundo em três pontos, um aqui na América do Norte, outro na Europa, outro na Ásia, antes de voltar ao ponto inicial. Agora você deve estar se perguntando quais as conexões que esses pontos têm, não é? Eu fiz um algoritmo para achar uma interseção com os  IPs do  _ botnet _ e... temos uma localização. Possivelmente onde  Overlord e a  Helix estão.

Oliver se inclinou para ver melhor o monitor onde Felicity apontava.

— Isso é na periferia de Coast City. — afirmou.

— Eu sei, eu também esperava algo distante, tipo... Ucrânia. Mas, bem, de acordo com as informações de  Lyla , o fundador da Helix é americano.  Na verdade , eu esperava algo mais inóspito, mais isolado. — Ela franziu o cenho.

— Uma organização como a  Helix demanda muitos recursos, mesmo operando na surdina. Se ficasse numa cidadezinha no meio do nada chamaria atenção demais. Coast City é uma cidade mediana, dá para disfarçar. — Oliver contrapôs.

— Verdade.

— O que temos sobre a identidade de  Overlord ?

— Infelizmente nada novo. Uma possibilidade era  Cayden James, o criador da  Helix . Mas a ARGUS diz que ele foi dado como desaparecido há muitos anos e acredita que ele está morto. Depois disso o braço direito dele assumiu até uns três anos atrás quando foi deposto e não se tem nenhuma informação concreta sobre quem é o substituto. E é por isso que a agência chama de  Overlord .

A cabeça de Oliver pareceu estalar quando ele olhou para Felicity. Ela viu nos olhos dele a conexão que estava fazendo.

—  _ Não! _ — exclamou veemente.

— Você não pode achar estranhas as semelhanças... — ele tentou argumentar.

—  _ Não. _ —  a mulher repetiu. — Se você realmente quer saber, fiz uma busca por J oseph Smoak. Verei os resultados agora.

Ele contemplou o rosto dela enquanto ela lia os resultados. Segundos se passaram. De repente ela empalideceu.

— O que houve? — perguntou alerta, mas calmo.

Ele olhou para a tela, se deparando com algumas notícias e informações sobre o homem, incluindo um obituário. De sete anos atrás. Oliver se abaixou ao lado dela, uma mão no encosto da cadeira e apoiando a outra no braço.

— Eu sinto muito, Felicity. — murmurou suave. Acariciou o braço dela lento e gentil, um contraste claro de minutos atrás quando os dois estavam se agarrando.

Ela balançou a cabeça veemente, os cachos dourados se agitando. O lábio inferior tremia.

— Não sinta. — A voz dela estava trêmula. — Eu que devia sentir... Quer dizer, por que eu to me sentindo assim? Ele não era meu pai havia muito tempo. Não tem nenhum motivo para isso... para esse... esse  _ negócio _ no meu peito e...

— Entendo. — Oliver disse e depositou sua mão na dela, apertando-a com delicadeza. — Ele era seu pai no final das contas.

Subitamente a CEO pulou da cadeira. Oliver também ficou de pé, mas dessa vez não se aproximou de novo. Ele esperou ela olhar para ele de novo.

— Eu podia ter procurado por ele, Oliver. Não para contato, não para tentar entender o que aconteceu, mas... pelo menos para saber que ele estava vivo. — Ela mal conseguiu dizer as últimas palavras. Somente pela calmaria do escritório que ele pôde ouvi-la. — Foi dele que eu herdei essas habilidades de computação. Eu podia ter só dado uma busca no computador mesmo... Ele morreu há anos e eu nem sabia? Aposto que minha mãe não sabe também.

O guarda-costas não aguentou mais vê-la daquele jeito frágil e cruzou a distância entre eles. Segurou-a pelos pulsos para que se focasse nele.

— Felicity. Não pense assim. Não vale a pena. Não se deixe ser levada por esse tipo de pensamento. Só vai te deixar se sentindo pior. — disse com convicção. — Escute alguém que já teve que lidar com mortes demais na vida.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Respirou algumas vezes, procurando se acalmar.

— Por que estou me sentindo assim, Oliver?

Ele incrivelmente abriu um sorriso pequeno.

— Porque é você, Felicity. É a sua natureza boa.

Só ela mesma para ficar de luto por um homem que não via há quase duas décadas. Fixou o olhar no rosto de Oliver, captando o sorriso dele, deixando-se ser levada por ele, pela presença dele, pelo apoio, pela sensação de segurança. Felicity o abraçou, e ele a correspondeu tomando-a em seus braços com ternura, apertando-a contra si. Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, suspirou e fechou os olhos, inalando seu odor, ouvindo a batida calma do coração dele, sendo acalentada pelo calor dele. A pressão desagradável e dolorosa em seu peito que ameaçava subir e tomar conta de si se dissipou.

Oliver nunca quis tanto estar lá por alguém como com  Felicity agora. Claro que ele simpatizava com os problemas alheios, era quem era, porém ele, recluso em sua própria ilha, não tomava nenhuma atitude óbvia de consolo. Ele não era uma pessoa tátil.

Até agora.

Queria segurá-la até quando não precisasse mais, queria que ela tirasse dele o que quer que fosse para se sentir melhor.

Ele beijou o cabelo de  Felicity . Os dedos dela se curvaram  e se engancharam  sobre a camisa nas costas dele. Ela se afastou depois de um tempo e lhe deu um sorriso de agradecimento.

— Então meu pai não é um  ciberterrorista . — disse forçando a piada.

— Você não tem que ser engraçada para mim, ok? — Oliver falou. Por mais que Felicity realmente fosse engraçada, ele já tinha percebido que ela também usava o humor como mecanismo de defesa.

— Ok.

— Foi só uma alternativa que eu pensei. Você sabe como eu sou.

— O estrategista sendo estrategista, eu sei. — Ela pausou. — Então... possivelmente temos a localização da  Helix . O que significa que é possível eliminar essa ameaça sobre mim. E eu acho que não podemos fazer isso sozinhos. — Oliver ficou tenso. — O quê? E você ia invadir o que assumo que seja um complexo fortemente guardado sozinho?

— Não seria minha primeira vez. — ele resmungou.

— Eu sei que você é um Forças Especial e uma espécie de deus guerreiro, mas qual é, Oliver. — Felicity cruzou os braços. — E isso já saiu do escopo da SCPD. Nada a ver envolver o FBI até porque eles não devem saber como conseguimos essas informações. A gente precisa é de inteligência... da ARGUS.

O guarda-costas cerrou o maxilar, o que só acentuava seus traços fortes.

— Não. —  rosnou .

— Não o quê? É uma ideia muito boa. Honestamente, acho que já está mais do que na hora de eu entrar em contato direto com a agência. Eles já estão de olho em mim há um tempo, sabem o que posso fazer, eles querem pegar  Overlord e aposto que derrubar uma organização cibernética clandestina seria um brinde muito bom. Compartilhamos a ideia com eles, eles veem que eu não sou uma doida terrorista, eles fazem o trabalho deles e eu posso aproveitar a Europa mais tranquila. Todos ganham. — ela argumentou.

— Não confio na ARGUS para isso.

— Como não?  _ Você _ já trabalhou lá. Lyla trabalha lá. Você não confia nela?

— Lyla é uma das poucas pessoas no mundo em que confio de verdade. — Ele suspirou. — Felicity, por que você acha que eu envolvi Lyla e me esforcei para que fosse longe dos ouvidos da ARGUS?

— Ok. Não envolvemos Lyla nisso. Fazemos o possível para não chegar nem perto dela para não perder essa vantagem. Mas você não acha que temos uma informação crucial em nossas mãos? Não acha que o que eu disse antes faz sentido?

Ele hesitou, o que Felicity entendeu como uma confirmação.

— Vamos guardar isso por enquanto. — disse diplomaticamente. — Há alguma chance da  Helix saber dessa sua pesquisa?

— Não.

— Tem como você acessar isso enquanto estivermos fora?

— Sim. Os programas vão continuar rodando. Terei acesso remoto pelo meu computador, tablet e celular. Qualquer coisa nova receberei um toque no celular.

Felicity voltou a sentar ao computador. Oliver tornou a ficar ao seu lado.

— Novidades no front da  _ dark _ _ web _ . Fazia um tempo que a  GhostFoxGoddess não se aventurava no submundo cibernético.

—  GhostFoxGoddess ? — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha com um meio sorriso.

—  Hey , não julgue. — Ela olhou para ele.

— Não estou julgando, só achei... curioso. E divertido.

— Eu posso ter feito umas escolhas questionáveis na faculdade. —  Felicity voltou para a tela e continuou. — Eu tentei procurar através de palavras-chave quem poderia ter colocado a oferta na minha morte e obteve uns resultados. — Ela passou os olhos por algumas das postagens. — Saturn29. Alguém diz que é o usuário que começou toda a comoção.

— Eu vi esse nome em algum lugar. — Oliver caminhou até ela. — Felicity, você por acaso tem um resumo das informações que Lyla nos deu?

— Por acaso um dia eu estava entediada e com vontade de criptografar alguma coisa. Fiz um compilado de tudo o que ela nos ofereceu e... adivinhe... criptografei. — Ela virou a cabeça para ele alegremente. Seus olhos se voltaram para a tela e ela digitou uns comandos. —  Huh . Saturn29 era um  _ username _ conhecido de  Cayden James. Ou ele não morreu ou tem alguém se passando por ele... O que só levanta novas pergunta. — Ela deixou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e esfregou os olhos. —  _ Ugh _ _. _

— Acho que já tivemos muitas descobertas por hoje. Que tal pararmos? Você mesma disse que qualquer coisa nova você vai receber no celular.

— Acho que o efeito da massagem já passou. — Felicity jogou a cabeça de um lado para outro.

— Eu to bem vendo o que você tá fazendo, Felicity.

A loira lançou um sorriso  fofo para ele.

— Desculpa se eu descobri que, além de tudo isso aí — Ela agitou as mãos para ele. —, você é muito bom com as mãos. Quer dizer, nesse quesito. Se bem que se considerarmos antes da interrupção e aquele dia na academia... Aliás, percebi que é meio, uh,  _ perigoso _ treinarmos juntos... Vamos ter que ter cuidado, ainda mais agora que a gente... uh. — Ela girou a cadeira novamente para os computadores , meio corada. — Acho que tá na hora de parar mesmo.

Oliver prendeu um sorriso.

— Estou ficando com fome. Você não?

Felicity deu alguns comandos antes de desligar algumas telas e ficar de pé.

— Café? — disse esperançosa.

— Que tal ir naquele café que você gosta?

—  Eba !

Ela saltitou até ele,  o  envolveu pelo pescoço e o beijou calidamente .

Felicity só percebeu como estava com fome assim que ela cruzou a porta de entrada do café. O cheiro de café e comida invadiu seus sentidos, sua boca salivou e seu estômago se agitou. Pelo visto gastou mais energia que o esperado no treino.

Ela e Oliver sentaram, um atendente veio falar com eles e eles pediram. Estava um tanto movimentado por ser fim de semana, mas os pedidos vieram rápido.

—  _ Huuuum _ , isso está ótimo! — ela exclamou assim que deu a primeira garfada. — Aposto que eu vou passar a Europa inteira comendo. Ai meu Deus, estarei incontrolável na Itália. Culinária italiana é a melhor coisa do mundo!

Aí ela começou a contar para Oliver da aventura que foi comer na China e que só por um milagre ela não teve intoxicação alimentar.

— Os negócios na China foram um sucesso, mas confesso que fiquei meio traumatizada. Cingapura foi  _ muito _ melhor, até porque a cidade é toda cosmopolita e tem gente e coisa do mundo inteiro.

O clima entre os dois não era romântico, mas bastante agradável. E visto que Felicity não via os dois indo num encontro oficial e de verdade, resolveu aproveitar ao máximo o que podia.

Oliver contou que naquela noite sairia com a irmã porque ela estava insistindo muito, dizendo que os dois não faziam nada sozinhos havia um bom tempo e que por causa da viagem ela não o veria por um tempo maior ainda. Ela usou a Europa como trunfo para convencê-lo.

— Mas vocês se viram ontem. — Felicity franziu a testa.

— Minha irmã é a definição perfeita de  _ Drama Queen _ .

— Literalmente. — Ela riu.

— Mas eu entendo. Trabalho bastante e ela mora na mansão que, querendo ou não, é fora da cidade. É difícil mesmo termos um tempo só nosso. — Ele tomou um gole do café. Preto e quase sem açúcar, e a CEO se surpreendia como ele conseguia.

— E vocês têm uma relação muito boa.

— Aposto que ela vai pedir para eu trazer presente da Europa para ela.

— E você vai resmungar, dizendo que está viajando a trabalho, mas como você é um irmão incrível vai trazer tudo que ela pedir.

Oliver suspirou, e ela riu de novo.

Felicity amaldiçoou a câmera do elevador de seu prédio assim que ela e Oliver entraram quando estava voltando para  o loft . Porque ela sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de empurrá-lo contra a parede e beijá-lo até que eles ficassem sem ar.

Mas  _ não _ , eles tinham que manter o caso deles em segredo.

Dia um do jogo de atuação deles , e ela já queria mandar a regra principal para o inferno.

Eles entraram n a casa dela , e as ideias maliciosas só tentaram a CEO ainda mais.

— Vou embora agora, ok? — Oliver disse.

Ele se aproximou para lhe dar um beijo de despedida. O que era para ser um gesto casto da parte dele se tornou algo mais quando ela o segurou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo.

— Felicity... — ele murmurou afetado e em conflito, separando seus lábios por frações de segundo. — Sabe que não posso ficar...

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Felicity disse entre beijos. — Você tem o seu negócio com Thea e eu tenho que terminar de arrumar mala.

— Eu também.

Mas ela era uma perdição para ele. E foi inevitável não corresponder, não se entregar ao beijo, quando ela caminhou para trás até encostar n a porta  e puxá-lo, colando seu corpo no dele. Ela ofegou e ele gemeu quando os seios dela foram prensados contra o peito dele. 

As mãos dele vieram para seu corpo, os dedos dela acariciavam o tronco dele por baixo da blusa. Ela o arranhou levemente, ele respondeu com um grunhido e o beijo ficou ainda mais abrasador.

Então eles resolveram aproveitar o momento, explorando, descobrindo o outro. Eles deram uma pausa para recuperarem o fôlego, mas mantiveram os rostos bem próximos. Sentiam os corações descompassados do outro, o som das respirações ofegantes. As pontas dos narizes roçavam. Abriram os olhos e ficaram se olhando intensa e profundamente. Felicity não lembrava a última vez que teve um contato tão íntimo com alguém.

Talvez ela nunca tivesse tido algo do tipo.

Oliver a olhava como se quisesse penetrar fundo em sua alma e desvendar cada pedaço que nem ela mesma conhecia. Ela incrível e surpreendentemente queria dar isso a ele. Sabia que o olhava da mesma forma.

Ela o beijou de novo, um simples roçar de bocas, e se afastou, depois voltou para beijar cada lábio dele separadamente. Porém Oliver estava sem paciência e logo a beijou avidamente, com tanta intensidade que só a pressionou mais contra a  porta , que sacudiu, as carícias correndo por seu corpo. Quando as mãos dele  foram para  suas coxas, ele logo enganchou uma de suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Felicity sentiu o mundo girar quando ele a beijou no pescoço.

Aquele momento a lembrava  _ tanto _ da cena da academia. Ela queria mais do que naquele dia. Queria muito, muito mais. Queria cada pedaço dele, tocar cada canto do corpo dele.

Suas próprias mãos estavam na barra da camisa dele e agarram o tecido com força, pois  Felicity estava batalhando contra a sanidade e a vontade de puxá-la para cima e estava prestes a perder. Ela deu um gemido de prazer e frustração, que ficou mais alto  e mais voltado para o prazer  quando Oliver roçou seu nariz e barba no pescoço dela e em seguida deu uma mordida.

— Se você não sair agora, vou trancar essa porta e sua irmã vai me odiar. — Ela sentiu a respiração dele fazer cócegas em sua pele com a risada abafada que ele deu. Depois ele ousou tentá-la ainda mais e beijou a parte de cima de seu colo. — Saiba que tenho maneiras de fazer você ficar. — completou.

Oliver ainda não as tinha experimentado, porém não duvidava do poder delas.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Só peço que você se comporte mais um pouco. — Ele começou a traçar o caminho de volta, estalando beijos molhados e demorados na pele dela. — Mesmo que hoje você tenha falhado nisso.

—  _ Eu _ me comportar? É você que está querendo me deixar com um chupão. — ela retorquiu com a respiração falha.

— Não hoje. — Ele roçou os dentes na pele dela.

— E você não reclamou da minha tal falta de comportamento. 

— Em breve estaremos sozinhos. — O sussurro rouco dele veio acompanhado de um beijo na clavícula. — Teremos todo o tempo do mundo na Europa. — Beijo na parte de trás da orelha. — E serei todo seu. — E aí ele mordeu o lóbulo dela.

Mais um gemido dela. As mãos o segura vam como se fosse desmoronar a qualquer momento. Ela estava tão sensível, arrepios  a percorriam  da cabeça aos pés. Se já estava daquele jeito sem transarem, era incapaz de imaginar quando realmente transassem.

— Para fora, Oliver.  _ Agora. _

Ele a soltou e se afastou. Felicity abriu os olhos. Só acendeu um abajur quando entrou, e a luz baixa do apartamento acentuava os olhos azuis dele, que faiscavam enquanto a percorriam lascivamente de cima a baixo.

— Como quiser,  _ senhora. _

Ela grunhiu,  se  a fastou da porta e a abriu.

Oliver pode ter franzido a testa para o lugar, obviamente bem diferente do que ele costumava frequentar, assim que chegaram, mas não reclamou em nenhum momento sequer enquanto ele e  Thea iam de um jogo a outr o . Só comentou divertido que entendeu porque ela o arrastou para um fliperama, pois queria as habilidades dele para se dar bem nos jogos de tiro e precisão. Ele também não aparentava estar muito desconfortável de acordo com as observações de Thea. Parecia... Tranquilo? De bom humor?

Huh. Ele  _ realmente _ deve ter beijado Felicity ontem.

Thea ficou empolgada com o pensamento, mas se esforçou ao máximo para não demonstrar nada. Sua curiosidade a atiçava a perguntar, e ela queria saber o que tinha acontecido, porém tinha que descobrir do jeito certo. Discreto.

— Eu realmente  to surpreso que lugares assim ainda existem. —  ele comentou enquanto jogavam  _ air _ _ hockey _ depois de terem quebrado o recorde de um jogo de tiro que parecia o cruzamento de “ Call Of Duty ” com “ Alien vs Predador”.  Thea amou esse por causa da qualidade da imagem e dos efeitos sonoros. E dos monstros alienígenas,  _ óbvio _ .

Ela riu.

— Pois existem,  _ vovô Ollie _ . Foi bom fazer uma viagem ao passado? Sabe, voltar a sua época onde  _ não existiam esses malditos jovens com seus smartphones _ . — provocou imitando uma voz masculina e irritada.

Oliver lhe lançou um olhar penetrante e bateu no disco tão preciso que ela nem viu quando ele entrou em seu gol. 4x1 para ele.

— Hey, não é justo! Eu só estava sendo minha pessoa agradável. — ela se defendeu.

— Eu não estou punindo você. Se você não lembra, nós estamos jogando. — Ele abriu um sorrisinho. — A nossa aliança de antes acabou. Cada um por si agora.

Thea revirou os olhos.

— É assim que você vai tratar qualquer comentário impertinente meu?

— Pelo menos você sabe que foi impertinente.

Ela tentou puni-lo pelo comentário engraçadinho, mas ele bloqueou seu ataque. A irmã bufou e mostrou a língua.

— Impertinente é você. Isso porque você ainda é jovem. Imagine quando estiver velho de verdade? Terei que te colocar num asilo. Nem sua esposa vai te aguentar.

Oliver deu uma risada com desdém.

— Quem disse que eu vou casar?

Foi a vez dela de lançar a ele um olhar afiado.

— Não me diga que você voltou ao pacto ridículo de playboy solteirão. Se bem que... faz anos que eu não te vejo num relacionamento. Só sei de suas saídas casuais. Pensando bem, isso não parece ter mudado da época de antes de você ter entrado para o Exército.

— Não estou procurando um relacionamento. — ele disse com os olhos grudados na mesa do jogo. 5x1.

— Não está procurando por um ou acha que não merece um? — Thea soltou antes que pudesse se segurar.

Oliver a olhou, mas não respondeu. Ela aproveitou e fez 5x2. A descontração de antes deu uma diminuída, e Thea não gostou da mudança no clima.

Ao fim do jogo - com vitória de Oliver por 12x 8 -, a leveza voltou, impulsionada pela fome da irmã. Eles foram numa hamburgueria artesanal que ficava a duas lojas de distância porque Thea insistia que o irmão tinha que experimentar “a melhor batata frita do mundo”.

— Eu e Roy viemos aqui sem pretensão e sem conhecer e nos apaixonamos. Confesso que às vezes acho que me apaixonei mais pela batata do que pelo hambúrguer.

— E o que tem de tão especial nessa batata?

—  Pastrami e  _ sour _ _ cream _ .  Você mistura tudo e encontra a definição do paraíso.  —  Thea estava praticamente salivando, até seus olhos brilhavam.

Eles fizeram os pedidos e se sentaram.

— Então? Malas prontas para amanhã? — ela perguntou.

— Vou fechá-las assim que chegar em casa.

— Tá empolgado?

— Por que estaria? — Oliver franziu o cenho. — É uma viagem a trabalho.

— Ah, mas você não vai ter nem uma folga para passeio?

— Se Felicity for fazer passeios turísticos, então também irei.

— Então nem adianta eu te dizer agora meus pedidos? — Thea brincou.

Um sorriso surgiu no canto da boca do irmão.

— Pensarei no seu caso.

— Quer saber? — Os olhos dela brilharam maliciosos. — Vou mandar minha lista para Felicity para ela te mandar comprar as coisas para mim. A gente se divertiu ontem dançando.

— Já estão amigas assim?

— Talvez. Ela é bem legal.

— Ela é. — O sorriso dele se tornou mais suave.

— Tá, mas e vocês? —  Thea apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e deitou o queixo nas mãos cruzadas. — Eu vi os dois dançando ontem... sabe, depois que você me disse que não dançava.  Felicity é sua  _ amiga _ também?

Ah, então era por isso o interesse dela pela vida amorosa dele, Oliver pensou.  Ele se pegou pensando no comportamento do dois no casamento do ponto de vista dos outros. Ele e  Felicity eram tão óbvios assim? Isso tinha que mudar e desde agora.

— Não assim. — ele respondeu meio ríspido.

— Assim como? — A expressão no rosto da moça era falsamente inocente.

— Como se ela fosse algo a mais.

— E ela não é? — ela disparou de volta.

Thea parecia entretida demais com a situação.

— Não, não é. — ele respondeu sério. Viu o exato momento em que a curiosidade no rosto da irmã deu lugar a confusão, os lábios dela se partindo de leve. Ele logo soube que a entonação  que usou  foi certa.

— Sério? É que vocês dois pareceram tão em sintonia ontem... e no seu aniversário... — ela dizia. — E... e... Você estava rindo com ela! Sabe a última vez que eu te vi rindo daquele jeito? Foi... — Ela comprimiu os lábios, se segurando no último instante para não ressurgir memórias dilacerantes. — Fazia anos, Ollie. — Ela pausou, recostou no banco, cruzou os braços, o estudando com atenção. — Você realmente não gosta dela? Não sente nada por ela?

Sim, ele sentia, e era muito boa a sensação de deixar o sentimento fluir sem restrição. Aquele dia com Felicity lhe trouxe leveza. Era como sentir o sol em sua pele, em seus ossos, em sua alma depois de intermináveis dias na escuridão.

E justo por ele se importar tanto com  Felicity que tinha que mentir, que manter o segredo deles. Agora ele tinha que esconder sua atração do mundo, não dela, e isso ele podia fazer com facilidade .

A vida de Felicity dependia disso.

Dependia dele. Sorte que ele era muito habilidoso em não demonstrar emoções, em construir uma barreira ao redor de si.

— Não estou interessado romanticamente em  Felicity ,  Thea . — respondeu com tranquilidade. A confusão da irmã dava lugar a resignação, a aceitação. Ela estava desapontada. Ele não podia deixar de achar reconfortante e doce que  Thea gostava da ideia de ele e  Felicity juntos. Se o mundo fosse diferente... — Mas posso imaginar por que eu e ela damos essa impressão. Acredito que e m parte seja minha culpa. — Ele respirou fundo, sabendo que precisava deixar uma verdade sair para que a farsa fosse crível. — Eu nunca tive uma relação assim com um cliente. Sim, eu e Felicity nos aproximamos a ponto de nos tornarmos amigos. Não é adequado por causa do trabalho, eu sei. Mas o caso dela é diferente, e acho que isso influenciou um pouco. E não só sobre mim, mas sobre  Diggle também. A maior prova é que ele a convidou para o próprio casamento.

Thea balançou a cabeça, vendo a lógica e a verdade.  Oliver viu que ela acreditou plenamente nele.  A comida dele s foi deixada na mesa naquele exato momento, o que a tirou um pouco da decepção. Ela misturou as batatas fritas com o pastrami e o  _ sour cream _ .

— Verdade. — Ela mastigou uma batata. — Desculpa. Vocês realmente pareciam uma coisa fora do comum e você parece relaxar perto dela, algo que eu nunca vejo e... Eu só quero que você seja feliz,  Ollie .

Oliver não deu a primeira mordida no hambúrguer.

— Por que você acha que eu não sou?

Ele pensou que ela fosse responder com humor.

— Porque você é todo fechado. — Thea hesitou, mas a aparente atmosfera de honestidade deve tê-la feito continuar. — Você mudou depois do Afeganistão e quando eu achei que você voltaria ao... normal... Bem...

Dessa vez Oliver sentiu uma pontada no peito ao entender o que ela queria dizer. Era um assunto que, embora sua família e seus amigos mais íntimos soubessem e apenas eles , ninguém ousava tocar. Nem ele mesmo, aliás, embora ele pensasse nisso todo o dia.

Ele realmente não era feliz. Mas talvez... apenas talvez... pudesse ser.

Havia um lado de Oliver que o achava louco por tentar de novo. Sua segunda chance na vida falhara, dera errado do pior jeito possível, por que ele se achava ser merecedor de uma terceira?

Oliver mordeu o lanche. Mastigou com dificuldade, mas a combinação dos ingredientes formava um sabor delicioso e ele se recusava a perder o apetite por causa de seus traumas.  _ Não hoje. _

— Thea, eu gosto da minha vida. Estou contente com o que tenho e o que faço. — disse num tom final.

— Desculpa por ter insinuado o contrário. E por achar que a sua mudança foi algo ruim. Por tudo o que aconteceu... Você ainda é o cara que vai com a irmãzinha num fliperama depois que ela fez muito drama e encheu o saco dele. — Thea disse divertida.

— Pelo menos você reconhece. — ele disse no mesmo tom. Thea deu uma risadinha. — E você não tem que se desculpar por nada, ouviu? Você quer o meu bem assim como eu quero o seu. — Ele estendeu o braço e apertou a mão livre dela sobre a mesa. — Sei que não sou o melhor irmão do mundo, mas... Amo você,  Speedy . Sei que posso contar com você para qualquer coisa.

— Você pode. — Ela abriu um sorriso caloroso e apertou a mão dele com carinho. — E você está errado. Você é o melhor irmão que alguém poderia ter. Já te disse que sou abençoada por te ter na minha vida. Te amo demais e demais.

Oliver pegou uma batata frita e ficou chocado. Realmente a combinação dos sabores era divina. O  _ sour _ _ cream _ era rico em sabores.  Thea gargalhou ao vê-lo arregalar os olhos.

— Melhor batata do mundo.

O resto da refeição seguiu tranquilo. Os irmãos conversaram sobre os jogos do fliperama e sobre os destinos da viagem  à Europa. Saíram satisfeitos não só pela comida como também pela diversão da noite em si. Oliver percebeu que eles realmente precisavam desses momentos de conexão fraternal. Tinha que se esforçar mais para que eles se repetissem com maior frequência .

— Na próxima vez eu ganho de você no  _ air _ _ hockey _ . —  Thea disse já na rua.

— Vai sonhando. — ele devolveu provocador.

Oliver a fez prometer que ela mandaria mensagem para ele assim que chegassem em casa.  Ele s se despediram com um abraço.

— Mande um beijo para nossa mãe e um abraço para Walter.

— Eu  es tava brincando sobre o souvenir, viu? Boa viagem,  Ollie .

Tudo o que Felicity queria na véspera da viagem era uma noite de sono tranquila e relaxante. Mas as emoções do dia passaram para seu subconsciente e ela teve um pesadelo que envolvia o pai que arrancou a calmaria de si.

O coração  desacelerou até rápido, mas o peso em seu peito parecia uma âncora querendo prendê-la no lugar. Seus olhos arderam. Ficou deitada por um tempo e ainda chegou a fechar os olhos para tentar adormecer de novo, mas não conseguiu.

Sentando na cama, ligou o abajur e pegou um livro que tinha largado na mesa de cabeceira e nunca o guardado e releu algumas passagens. Por sorte era uma história leve e descontraída. Contudo, a distração não foi o suficiente.

Notando a garganta seca, desceu para a cozinha e pegou um copo de água. Acabou ficando pela sala, ligou a televisão e achou uma série passando.

A mão esquerda apertava o celular. Logo pensou em Oliver, em ligar para ele. Ele dissera que dormia pouco, e Felicity não podia negar que pensou no guarda-costas porque ele mesmo enfrentava pesadelos com frequência. Só que nada garantia que ele estava acordado àquela hora da madrugada. Ela não  _ queria _ que ele estivesse acordado, queria que ele estivesse num sono tranquilo. Mas, sim, havia um lado dela meio egoísta que queria que ele estivesse acordado - não por causa de um pesadelo e sim por qualquer outro motivo.

_ Uma mensagem. _ Era o mais lógico. Se ele estivesse acordado, responderia, caso contrário, ela deixaria de lado. Digitou as palavras, mandou e focou na TV. Ele não respondeu, porém acabou que o programa conseguiu distraí-la e relaxá-la, e Felicity acabou adormecendo na  _ chaise _ __ _ longue _ _. _

Na manhã seguinte, Oliver checou o celular para ver a hora, mas a primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi mensagem de Felicity.

_ Felicity Smoak [3:16]: Oi. Vc por acaso  _ _ ta _ _ acordado? _

Ele sentou ereto na cama. A hora era para lá de incomum para ela, nunca recebera uma mensagem dela assim. Claro que a primeira coisa que pensou foi que algo estava errado, e seu corpo entrou em alerta. Ele ligou para ela três vezes, cada ligação perdida fazendo o temor aumentar.

Seu lado racional entrou em ação. Ele viu a hora agora. Era a típica que ele acordava e talvez ela estivesse prestes a acordar para se arrumar para o trabalho. Checou o app exclusivo dela e nenhum sinal de emergência foi emitido, ao contrário da noite do ataque de Lamar. Parte do medo foi atenuado. Ela devia estar dormindo e provavelmente mandou aquela mensagem por causa de insônia...  _ Ou pesadelo _ , lhe veio o pensamento.

Isso fazia mais sentido, afinal, no dia anterior ela descobrira que o pai estava morto. Oliver se acalmou e se levantou para se arrumar. Foi quando o celular tocou e era ela retornando a ligação.

— Eu bem que mereci essas ligações todas. — ela disse ao atender. Sua voz estava arrastada, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. — Desculpa a hora inconveniente. E desculpa o susto que você provavelmente sentiu quando acordou.

— Nada de desculpas. Só to feliz que esteja bem. Você está bem, não é?

— To sim. Foi só um pesadelo.

— Imaginei.

Pausa.

— Mandei a mensagem porque achei que você saberia o que dizer... ou fazer... Que ridículo. Não é como se eu gostasse que você sofre por causa de pesadelos. — Oliver estranhamente sentiu algo bom por ela ter pensado que ele poderia ajudá-la. Seu TEPT estava servindo para algo útil pela primeira vez. — Mas consegui  voltar a  dormir. Estava dormindo até agora quando um som longínquo parecido com meu toque me tirou de uma guerra de bola de neve com Jon  Snow . Na praia.  Huh . — Ele a imaginava franzindo a testa e fazendo bico daquele jeito adorável. — Parecia Bali? Eu nunca fui em Bali para saber. Mas era paradisíaca. — Ele abriu um sorriso. — Enfim. Vou me arrumar. Ainda bem que hoje é só basicamente evento. Tudo arrumado para a viagem?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Vou falar com Jerry para confirmar os detalhes. A gente se vê daqui a pouco. Ah, e bom dia. — ela disse num tom animado.

— Bom dia, Felicity.

Oliver só foi buscá-la no apartamento porque estranhamente lhe subiu uma necessidade de senti-la em seus braços para ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Felicity abriu a porta falando no celular, já em modo de negócios.

— Estamos esperando a publicação do relatório, Jerry ... Mas a parte do site que fala sobre cogeração já está reformulada. — Ela deu “Oi” apenas mexendo os lábios, deu um pequeno sorriso e se afastou da porta, fazendo sinal para ele entrar. — Claro que eu queria o documento pronto para essa viagem, então se chegar aí por favor,  _ por favor _ , peçam para enviar uma cópia em PDF e depois mande ela para mim por e - mail. Você, ninguém mais.

Oliver entrou no loft enquanto ela ouvia a resposta do Assistente Executivo. Ele viu as malas estacionadas próximas ao conjunto de poltronas. Felicity foi até o sofá e pegou a bolsa. Ela voltou para ele, afastou o celular do ouvido, apoiou a mão vazia no peito dele e lhe deu um beijo. A maciez dos lábios dela foi o suficiente para o tranquilizar. Como ele queria que o beijo tivesse sido mais longo...

Mas se ele a beijasse de verdade, teria repetido a cena de ontem e ignorado o trabalho. Só Thea que o fez se afastar dela, senão ele mesmo teria trancado a porta.

Felicity lhe  fez uma carícia por cima do terno antes de se afastar.

— Ok, ok. — Ela voltou ao celular. Seus olhos se arregalaram e antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que houve, ela passou o polegar na boca dele. Uma mancha vermelho-alaranjad o saiu no dedo. — Desculpa, botei batom cremoso hoje. —  murmurou .

Oliver conteve um sorriso. Dali em diante eles definitivamente teriam que se preocupar com os batons dela.

— Vamos? — perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Estou a caminho do evento agora. Nem devo passar no escritório hoje. — Continuou na ligação. — Óbvio que o dia da viagem não seria entediante. —  murmurou para o guarda-costas.

Eles saíram do apartamento e entraram no carro.

— Bom dia,  Rob .

— Bom dia, Felicity. Tudo pronto para a viagem?

Ela ainda estava com o celular em mãos.

— Sim. Jerry acabou de me confirmar o voo.

A ida para o centro de convenções foi mais demorada do que Felicity esperava.

— A gente tá dando voltas ou é impressão minha?

— Mais ou menos isso. —  Rob respondeu. — A cidade está cheia de interdições de obra.

O evento era sobre  _ Business _ _ Intelligence _ e foi um sucesso. Felicity participou de um painel e logo em seguida foi para o  _ coffe _ _ e _ _ break. _

— Toda essa conversa de análise de dados e softwares e tomada de decisão me deixou com fome. — disse animada aos guarda-costas. — Esquisito, huh?

Quem quer que foi responsável pelo break fez um ótimo trabalho. Felicity salivou ao ver as mesas de comida.

Ela aproveitou o intervalo para conversar com Mark  Stein , o VP da Safeguard  Solutions , que fez também participou de seu painel.

— Sinto muito por ter pedido a gala da  Smoak Tech. Pelo que eu ouvi, foi uma festa e tanto! Só elogios. —  ele disse, indicando a executiva que fora na festa que também o acompanhava hoje .

— Ah, que isso. Vão ter outras oportunidades.  Patricia te representou muito bem. —  Felicity respondeu , abrindo um pequeno sorriso para a mulher .

Felicity nem ficou até o final e foi embora no início da tarde. Ela voltaria para casa para pegar a bagagem e depois  Rob levaria ela e Oliver ao aeroporto onde o jato da Smoak Tech os esperava.

O silêncio da viagem foi quebrado por um estampido.

Tiros choveram sobre o carro.

Caos. Desorientação.

Um tiro penetrou a blindagem. Sangue explodiu em cima de  Felicity .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa a demora! A vida acontece e afasta a gente de fics.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado.


	17. A Caçada

Os tiros pegaram todos de surpresa. O carro deu uma sacudida de leve. No segundo seguinte Oliver estava em modo de ação.

— Continua. Segue em frente, em frente. — disse a Rob, que estava dirigindo.

Oliver olhou ao redor, procurando identificar a origem. Eles estavam numa área da cidade cercada de prédios, não muito comumente movimentada por causa das vias expressas logo ao lado, mas agora aquela área  servia  justamente de desvio das interdições das vias.

Rob pisou mais fundo no acelerador. Mais disparos.  Felicity gritou, o medo estourando nela. Os sons das balas colidindo com o automóvel eram altos. Letais. Ela se encolheu por instinto. O celular que segurava no instante do primeiro tiro caiu de sua mão, e ela esqueceu completamente dele.

Os homens estavam sérios, analistas. Oliver achou que identificou o atirador – ou pelo menos um deles. Pelo visto havia mais. Era um ataque premeditado, minuciosamente orquestrado.

O vidro do lado do motorista sofreu bastante dano. Até que um tiro penetrou. Acertou e atravessou o ombro de Rob, o ângulo fazendo o sangue  dele espirrar em  Felicity , que deu um berro mais alto. A bala passou zunindo bem ao lado dela e caiu no chão, o brilho do metal sendo captado pelo canto do olho dela. A bala ensanguentada, a centímetros de distância, tão  _ ali _ despertou completamente o pânico na CEO.

Eles estavam  perto . Eles podiam acertá-la. Um tiro certeiro e era uma vez  Felicity Smoak .

Rob grunhiu com o t iro e perdeu o controle .  Ele pisou nos freios, o carro balançou e bateu.

Ao redor, pessoas gritavam e corriam e se abaixavam e tentavam se esconder. Outros carros paravam e davam marcha ré,  iam na contramão, buscavam sair dali.

—  Felicity , se abaixa! — Oliver disse firme.

Trêmula, ela soltou o cinto e escorregou para o espaço entre seu banco e o banco da frente.

— Não se mexa. As balas não têm como penetrar na carroceria. — ele disse e se virou para o parceiro. — Rob?

— Estou bem, cara. — o outro guarda-costas respondeu. Ele estava com dor, mas era suportável.

Oliver ativou sua escuta e entrou em contato com a emergência. Logo foi atendido e ele deu instruções diretas e precisas de onde estavam.

— A ajuda deve chegar  em cinco minutos. — Foi  a resposta.

Ele se agachou e se virou para trás para olhar  Felicity . Uma das mãos dela agarrava o banco de couro, os nós ficando brancos. Ela não gritava mais, mas era claro o horror em seu rosto. Sua respiração estava descompassada. Ele colocou o rosto entre a porta e o banco, e ela viu um de seus intensos olhos azuis.

—  Ouviu, Felicity ? Cinco minutos. Você vai ficar bem. — ele disse, suavizando a voz. Envolveu o pulso dela delicadamente com a própria mão e lhe deu um leve aperto para transmitir conforto.  Felicity apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

Os segundos se arrastavam tensos. Ela olhou para os guarda-costas. A postura deles era de alerta, suas expressões sérias e determinadas.  Felicity se focou na calma deles, procurando espelhar eles e se tranquilizar.

— Nós precisamos tirar ela daqui. — disse Rob.

Oliver concordou com a cabeça. Os tiros deram uma pausa. O silêncio era tenso, mortificante. Para  Felicity , ironicamente chegava a ser ensurdecedor.

— Fiquem abaixados. — Oliver instruiu.

Segundos depois – uma eternidade para  Felicity –, ele se esticou, procurando mais indícios ao redor. Um dos atiradores estava num dos prédios, Oliver calculou que foi o que acertou seu parceiro.

De repente o vidro danificado estourou, estilhaços choveram principalmente nos homens, rasgando seus ternos, os arranhando.  Felicity soltou um ganido de desespero.

— Puta que pariu, eles estão com  uma . 50\. — Rob disse olhando a bala caída. — Essa foi sorte.

Oliver viu  Felicity encolhida, encurvada em si mesma, coberta de sangue, tremendo, lutando para controlar a respiração ofegante e piscando e de olhos arregalados ao mesmo tempo.

Algo  estourou dentro dele. Aquela visão acendeu a faísca dentro de si.

Ele não era mais Oliver Queen. Era o soldado letal, o monstro. A escuridão jorrou para fora dele, uma raiva quieta e controlada. Ele era um homem com uma missão. Ele era um predador com sua presa determinada e aquele predador não errava.

Oliver queria sangue.

Alguém iria pagar por tentar matar  Felicity .

Ele olhou para Rob com uma pergunta no olhar. O terno de Rob estava manchado de sangue, que ainda jorrava.

— Eu consigo lidar com isso. Consigo dirigir, consigo pegar minha arma.

— Leve-a para segurança. Faça o que for preciso. — Oliver disse a  ele , seu tom frio e autoritário.

— Eu vou. — Rob respondeu firme.

— O que você vai fazer? —  Felicity perguntou, a voz falhando.

O predador iria caçar.

Oliver abriu a porta.

— Não! —  Felicity exclamou em choque ao compreender.

Ele se virou para ela.

— Fique aqui. Fique abaixada.

Oliver saiu agachado e bateu a porta atrás de si. Assim que viram movimento, novos tiros sugiram.  Felicity foi gritar, mas não conseguiu. Sua garganta se fechou, assim como seu peito. O horror dentro de si ficou ainda mais denso.

— Não se  preocupe, Felicity . Ele é  um Forças Especiais, já passou por pior. Ele vai ficar bem. — Rob tentou tranquilizá-la.

— E você? Eu sinto muito, Rob. — ela conseguiu dizer.

— Não sinta. É parte do trabalho. E não é a primeira vez que eu tomo um tiro.

Oliver estava agachado entre dois carros. Ele viu mais tiros atingindo o carro e tentando atingi-lo, mas o ângulo dos disparos estava voltado para o lado do motorista do BMW. Ele estava de certa forma coberto pelo carro de  Felicity e pelos outros veículos ao redor.

Tentou novamente se comunicar com a emergência.

— Três minutos.

— Vocês já falaram cinco minutos, cacete. — ele devolveu irritado.

— Há dificuldade de acesso à área, senhor.

Ele imaginava, mas não era desculpa. Cada segundo levava  Felicity mais perto da morte.

Oliver avaliou os atiradores. Um  sniper num prédio, quatro atiradores próximos que estavam em motos, até onde ele pôde identificar. O  sniper ele sabia que não conseguiria pegar, mas os outros...

Ele se divertiria vendo o sangue deles manchar o asfalto.

Dentro do carro, Rob se comunicou a  Felicity :

— Fique abaixada. Vou te tirar daqui.

— Como?

— Vou invadir uma rua interditada. Os atiradores não vão ter alcance lá.

Ele ativou a escuta.

— Não posso mais ficar aqui, Oliver. Mais  uma . 50 e você sabe o que acontece. Vou sair daqui. Tenho um plano.

Oliver percebeu que, se o BMW se movesse, novas balas surgiriam. Ele aproveitaria o momento.

— Vou me posicionar. Ao meu sinal, você arranca.

Aproveitando-se das pessoas agachadas e fugindo, Oliver sorrateiramente se afastou do carro. Achou um esconderijo ideal. Os atiradores surgiram em seu campo de visão. Roupas comuns e escuras. Seus traços os identificavam como italianos. Ele tirou a pistola da cintura.

— Vai!

O BMW arrancou. Como esperado, novos tiros. Uma bala mais alta, vinda do prédio, cortou o ar e acertou a parte de trás do carro. Oliver se proibiu de pensar no que aconteceu agora. Ao invés disso, assim que o carro foi ele avançou e atirou. Acertou a perna de um dos quatro homens, que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu. Os outros três logo o identificaram e se viraram, mirando-se nele. Oliver mergulhou atrás de um carro quando a chuva de tiros veio para si agora.

Viu um dos homens se aproximando. O guarda-costas se agachou e se encolheu atrás de um carro. Deixou o atirador chegar até ele. Assim que o homem se inclinou para onde ele mergulhara, Oliver, dali de baixo e mirando por baixo do carro, deu mais um tiro, acertando seu tornozelo. O homem ganiu, e Oliver avançou. Envolveu a mão na ferida, apertando-a, sua mão ficou vermelha de sangue, e ele puxou a perna do homem, que caiu. Oliver se levantou depressa e atacou . P egou a outra perna, torceu e a quebrou. Depois agarrou a cabeça dele e bateu a cara no chão. O homem apagou, sangue se espalhou debaixo da cabeça.

Oliver guardou a própria pistola e pegou o fuzil M-16 que o homem usava, além de novos cartuchos de bala.

Um já foi, faltavam três.

Rob acelerou como nunca, focado em seu destino. Por sorte nenhuma nova bala o acertou nem a  Felicity . Teve dificuldade de manobrar devido aos outros veículos largados, mas conseguiu e com uma guinada para a esquerda entrou na rua com obras. O BMW passou por cima da contenção, mas ele continuou em frente, destruindo material de construção, cones e o que quer que  estivesse pela frente. Os poucos trabalhadores no local saíram da frente.

Os tiros pararam. O guarda-costas ainda sim avançou uns quinhentos metros antes de parar, levantando poeira.

—  Felicity , você está bem?

— Sim. — ela respondeu. Estava fora de perigo, mas Oliver ficou para trás no caos. Precisava fazer algo senão enlouqueceria com o pensamento. Ela pulou para o banco da frente. O cheiro de sangue invadia seu nariz, querendo deixá-la enjoada.

—  Felicity ...

—  Deixa eu estancar esse ferimento. — Ela o interrompeu.

—  Felicity , você parece que vai vomitar.

— Não, não vou. — ela se apressou a dizer. — Quer dizer, como? Não é a primeira vez que vejo sangue. Eu já fui baleada também, lembra? Mas não com tanto esse sangue e essa aparência e...

— Não  tem que fazer isso, eu vou ficar bem. — ele ofegou.

— Tenho sim. Senão você vai sangrar até a morte. Se os caras aparecerem de novo, vou precisar de você para lidar com eles, não é?

— Olha para mim. —  Felicity o olhou. — Respira fundo, foque em mim. Você está a salvo.

Ela fez o que ele pediu e conseguiu minimamente se acalmar. Com a mão do braço bom, Rob tirou a gravata do terno. Trêmula,  Felicity amarrou-a no ombro.

Oliver caminhou pelo meio da rua, fuzil em punho. A aura de perigo ao redor de si era como se o deus da guerra Ares houvesse o abençoado.

Os outros dois atiradores, vendo que seu alvo estava fugindo, se voltaram para o BMW. O primeiro atirador que Oliver atingiu se arrastava pelo asfalto em direção à própria arma que deixou cair na queda, sua perna deixando uma trilha de sangue. Ele percebeu o guarda-costas e se apressou para pegar uma pistola que estava amarrada na outra coxa, mas gritou em dor quando Oliver acertou uma bala certeira em seu tronco. Oliver o desacordou com um soco. Chutou a outra arma do bandido para longe só por precaução.

Os dois homens restantes subiram numa moto, provavelmente para ir atrás de  Felicity . O carro já não estava mais ali, mas Oliver não duvidava que pudessem encontrá-lo. Uma moto idêntica estava perto, usada pela outra dupla já derrotada, mas antes que Oliver sequer se movesse até ela, um dos bandidos atirou em sua direção, e ele teve que esquivar e se esconder. Isso o atrasou, mas não diminuiu sua determinação. A raiva e a adrenalina faziam seu sangue ferver. Ele pendurou o M-16 no ombro, subiu na outra moto e partiu, sabendo que ficar por ali só o deixaria na mira do  sniper .

O caos deflagrado na rua tornava difícil o trânsito, e Oliver não teve uma mira clara enquanto ziguezagueava atrás dos atiradores. Ele acelerou, sabendo do perigo para si, mas não importava. A dupla deu uma curva perigosa e entrou num beco, Oliver foi atrás. Estavam agora numa reta, e Oliver aproveitou para atirar na roda da moto, que balançou e parecia prestes a tombar. Ele se aproximou, mas antes que pudesse dar mais um tiro ou fazer qualquer coisa, o carona pulou da moto em cima de si, e os dois caíram.

O impacto com o chão ecoou por seus membros, músculos e ossos, mas Oliver rapidamente rolou para uma posição de defesa. Havia uns arranhões e provavelmente depois alguns músculos estariam doloridos, mas ele não sentiu nada. Oliver pulou em cima do homem, desarmando-o. O bandido revidou, mas Oliver nunca o deixou se afastar para que ele não pudesse pegar a arma. Ele chegou a acertar um golpe em seu tronco, porém Oliver desferiu dois socos no rosto dele, pegou a faca que guardava no tornozelo e o esfaqueou na lateral do corpo. Sem dar tempo de reação, envolveu e apertou a cabeça do homem com as pernas e dobrou o braço, imobilizando-o. O golpe foi  forte e clínico, e segundos depois o bandido desacordou.

Sem parar, Oliver guardou a própria faca, ficou de pé com o fuzil e abriu fogo na moto. O pneu estourou, o controle foi perdido e a moto tombou com seu condutor. O homem caiu desajeitado e rolou, mas não tardou a se recuperar. Mal virou com a arma apontada e um tiro acertou seu ombro, atravessando-o. Ele rosnou e comprimiu o maxilar em dor, mas ainda sim pegou outra arma.

— Largue ou a próxima bala destrói seu crânio. — Oliver  ameaçou, a voz calma e gélida, o cano do fuzil apontado para a testa do outro.

Sua postura letal irradiava em ondas sombrias. Aquele homem podia ser um mafioso, mas Oliver esteve na guerra, fez parte de um dos esquadrões mais letais que já se viu e provavelmente já matara mais que ele. Por isso o homem recuou.

Mas o guarda-costas nem deu chance. Assim que ficou de frente ao atirador, se abaixou e desferiu um gancho que fez a cabeça do outro balançar.

—  _ Casa  _ _ Nostra _ , estou certo? — disse.

O bandido não respondeu.

— Nada de desmaiar, você tem um encontro com a polícia. — Como se orquestrado, o som de sirenes cortou o ar. Flashes  fracos de azul e vermelho apareceram um por um segundo num extremo do beco. — E é bom você colaborar. — Oliver pressionou o cano da arma na ferida, fazendo o outro se contorcer e gritar.

Oliver largou o M-16 e os cartuchos e arrastou o quarto atirador até junto da polícia, um rastro de sangue ficando para trás.

E o predador mais uma vez vencia.

Felicity estava chocada que o BMW ainda funcionava. Ela foi de  carro escoltada pelos policiais até o ponto inicial do caos . Ali viu dois dos atiradores caídos. Sabia que Oliver tinha feito aquilo. Sabia que o sangue e a brutalidade dele deviam deixá-la aterrorizada. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Se não fosse por seu soldado, ela não estaria respirando agora.

A polícia não estava longe. Havia várias viaturas espalhadas pela área, a maior parte concentrada na praça onde os primeiros tiros se deram. Assim que os policiais o viram, foram até ele.

— Queen! O que diabos  está fazendo? — exclamou uma voz conhecida. Quentin Lance se postou na frente do guarda-costas. Não era qualquer situação em que o capitão pessoalmente se envolvia. Mas o cenário se assemelhava bastante a um ataque terrorista.

O guarda-costas, com a expressão dura e afiada, o olhar sombrio, ainda com a ira correndo nas veias, jogou o atirador aos pés do capitão. Dois policiais trataram de pegá-lo e algemá-lo.

— Está aí para interrogatório. — disse.

— O que diabos você fez? — o capitão perguntou.

— Meu trabalho. — Oliver grunhiu. — E, até certo ponto, o seu também.

Lance não gostou do comentário. 

— Este não é seu trabalho.

— Meu trabalho é proteger minha cliente, é identificar as ameaças à vida dela e neutralizá-las.

— Você  _ atacou _ os atiradores.

— Com tiros e golpes não letais. — Mas se por ventura os bandidos morressem por causa dos ferimentos, e ele sabia ser provável, Oliver sinceramente não ligaria. Eles iam matar  Felicity . — Aliás, o parceiro desse aí está num beco aqui perto. E não ataquei todos, o  sniper fugiu. Ele estava naquele prédio. — Oliver apontou. — Você quer que eu lhe diga o que fazer com essa informação? — disse com sarcasmo.

O rosto do capitão se contorceu. Oliver olhou ao redor e viu que os outros bandidos estavam sendo socorridos e presos assim como os cidadãos pegos no fogo cruzado também eram amparados. Ele captou o ponto loiro e colorido que procurava. Sem paciência para Lance e o ressentimento dele e o passado deles, Oliver passou pelos policiais e seguiu em direção a uma das ambulâncias. Lance chamou por ele, outros policiais também para pegar seu depoimento, paramédicos quiseram lhe interromper, mas ele ignorou tudo e seguiu direto e determinado ao seu destino, a única coisa que importava.

Sentada na parte de trás da ambulância, rodeada e escoltada por outros oficiais,  Felicity ergueu o olhar e encontrou o dele. Oliver se agachou em frente a ela e, sem pensar, sua mão esquerda foi parar na bochecha dela.

— Você está bem? Está ferida? — perguntou com suavidade .

E simplesmente assim a ira desapareceu e veio  a delicadeza . Ele vasculhou o rosto e o corpo dela, procurando por machucados, mas só havia o sangue seco que não era dela.

— Eu estou bem. Mas e você? — Foi  a vez o olhar dela de percorrê-lo.

— Hey...  — Ele fez assim que os olhos dela se arregalaram. Fez uma levíssima carícia no rosto dela para que ela voltasse a olhá-lo e prendeu seus olhares.

— Você está coberto de sangue! Sua mão e... — A voz dela fraquejou.

— Não é meu. — ele a assegurou.

— Você está com alguns arranhados.

— Estou bem,  Felicity . E você está segura, que é o que mais importa.

Eles se fitaram. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Vendo que ela encostou o rosto na mão dele, Oliver, com grande relutância, baixou o braço. Tinha que ser apenas o guarda-costas agora.

— O que aconteceu? — a CEO perguntou.

— Eu interceptei os caras.

— Todos eles?

— Menos o  sniper que estava no prédio.

— Você os matou? —  Felicity perguntou firme com  um toque de hesitação no fim.

— Não.

— Por que não? — A curiosidade dela era genuína.

— Porque só tornaria isso tudo mais caótico do que já está, porque você já não estava mais em perigo imediato e porque talvez eles possam oferecer novos insights do seu caso. — Ele pausou e concluiu num tom mais baixo e mais sincero. — Mas eu quis  muito ,  Felicity . Eu quis porque eles iam matar você. Se eu tiver que matar para salvar você, é o que farei. Não há outra escolha a fazer .

— Eu não quero te colocar nessa posição. — Ela soou um tanto desconfortável.

— Eu sei que não. Mas tem situações que não podemos controlar.

Felicity hesitou de novo antes de falar.

— Você morreria p...  numa situação dessas também? — disse num fio de voz.

_ Você morreria por mim? _ Era a pergunta que ele tinha quase certeza que ela faria, mas decidiu mudar no fim.

— Sim. — Oliver respondeu sem hesitar. — É o meu trabalho. — O que era verdade. Porém mais verdade ainda, a mais pura verdade, era que ele morreria por  _ ela. _ Também não havia escolha nisso, era uma certeza entranhada nele.  Por algum motivo ele ocultou e não disse essa resposta.

Choque e medo ocuparam o rosto de  Felicity . As palavras dele  a atingiram fundo. Ele não gostou de vê-la da quele jeito, porém tudo que  disse era verdadeiro e ele não retiraria nada.

— Não quero que você morra. — ela confessou baixinho, como se nem tivesse plena consciência de que estava falando. — Novo objetivo do seu trabalho: se esforçar para me salvar e não morrer no processo.

O humor dela, mesmo forçado, o fez abrir um levíssimo sorriso.

O olhar de  Felicity se desviou para trás dele.

— Estão chamando por você. — Sua voz voltou ao normal.

— Depois eu vou. — Oliver olhou ao redor, percebendo que ela estava sozinha. — Onde está Rob?

— O levaram para o hospital depois de eu ter brigado com ele porque ele não queria sair do meu lado. Disse que ele tinha que ir para o ferimento não ficar pior, infeccionar ou sei lá o que, que senão ele ia perder o braço e eu não queria um guarda-costas sem braço. Nem sei se isso faz sentido. O paramédico disse que como a bala entrou e saiu não é tão grave. Ele vai ficar bem. Eu quero ir lá.

— Nós iremos. E o carro?

— Já entrei em contato com o seguro e eles estão a caminho, mas pelo visto... Perda total. Só porque eu me apeguei a ele. Uma das viaturas vai dar carona para gente. Agora deixe de ser teimoso e vá dar seu depoimento pra polícia.

Oliver ficou de pé e se virou para um dos policiais da guarda dela.

— Chame o detetive. Estarei aqui para dar meu depoimento.

Felicity revirou os olhos. Ele que não sairia do lado dela agora.

Oliver e  Felicity foram para o hospital por protocolo pois seus machucados não eram graves. Ela aproveitou e foi ver Rob, que já tinha sido colocado num quarto. Ele tinha uma expressão preguiçosa, e  Felicity concluiu que ele provavelmente estava muito medicado.

— Eu que tomo um tiro e vocês que estão cobertos de sangue. — disse divertido ao vê-los.

Felicity pôs a mão no braço não machucado dele.

— Como você está?

— Bem, eu te disse. Assim que você voltar de viagem eu já estarei recuperado.

Felicity até se esqueceu da viagem com o caos.

Rob olhou para o parceiro.

— Oliver?

— To bem, cara. Só umas contusões, nada sério.

— A polícia disse algo a mais?

— Não. — ela adicionou.

Assim que saiu,  Felicity ficou surpresa de encontrar Jerry e  Alena .

— Gente?

— Você está doida se acha que isso já não virou notícia. —  Alena falou meio exasperada. —  Reconheci seu carro numa das imagens  n a internet. Chamei Jerry e viemos para cá logo em seguida. Seu carro foi  _ fuzilado _ ,  Felicity , meu Deus.

— Estou bem, gente. Graças ao carro e aos melhores guarda-costas do mundo. — A CEO notou seu Assistente percorrendo ela e Oliver com os olhos. — Não é nosso. — informou se referindo ao sangue. —  Cara, acho que eu já disse muito isso hoje.

— Estamos aqui para controle de danos, claro. — Jerry falou.

_ Droga. _ E de novo a  Smoak Tech sofreria por causa de sua dona...

— Posso falar com  Felicity em particular por um momento, Jerry? —  Alena se virou para o Assistente.

— Claro.

Os  três entraram num quarto vazio. Oliver deu ordem a um dos policiais que os acompanhou até lá para não deixar ninguém entrar a não ser Jerry quando o chamassem .

— Tomei a liberdade de dar a ordem ao RP para fazer o possível para evitar que seu nome saia nas notícias. Pelo menos ,  não como centro das atenções, não como alvo. —  Alena revelou.

Felicity franziu o cenho.

— Pra evitar uma grande reação do mercado? — arriscou.

— Também. Mas o motivo principal...  bem , vocês sabem por quê.

Eles estariam mentindo para o público, mas era uma mentira que a CEO podia aguentar. Não queria sua maior criação sofrendo por motivos particulares a ela. As repercussões sobre o sequestro e a facada foram de  certa forma pequenas , e a ST mal sentiu. Mas hoje foi diferente, tinha um tom amargo de terror sem igual.

— Eu também fiz um pequeno programinha pra rastrear seu nome nessas notícias e avisar. Sendo sincera, acho difícil seu nome não aparecer, porém, se aparecer, que seja mencionando você como mais uma vítima , nada especial . Se quiser que eu desfaça tudo isso, só dizer.  A chefe do RP tá  comigo na espera.

— Achei uma ideia ótima,  Diretora Holgarth . — disse Oliver.

Alena corou com o elogio e nem conseguiu balbuciar um agradecimento.

Felicity o olhou.

— Sério?

— Sério.

Tinha algo que ele não estava dizendo. Oliver devolveu seu olhar e parecia dizer que depois lhe contaria o motivo.

— Ok, então continue assim,  Alena . — Ela voltou a se dirigir à amiga. — Se tem um lado bom em tudo isso, é que não estão conseguindo atingir de verdade os negócios.

Eles chamaram Jerry para dentro.

— É o seguinte. —  Felicity já estava no modo empresária . —  Não importa o que aconteceu ou que poderá acontecer, é  importante mostrar uma frente forte. Estou bem, a polícia está investigando o que aconteceu. Nada mudou. A empresa continua sólida. Os funcionários, o  público, os investidores... Eles não têm o que se preocupar. Continuarei com a viagem para a Europa.

Ela sentiu Oliver ficar  tenso ao seu lado, porém ele não disse nada.

— Não seria estranho você sair justo após um ataque terrorista? —  Alena perguntou. Jerry e  Felicity lhe lançaram olhares exasperados. — Desculpa, mas pelo vi pareceu um ataque terrorista.

— Não discordo. — Oliver murmurou seco.

— Tipo, a galera aqui vai ficar um tanto...  uh ,  _ instável _ é a palavra? Preocupada? Inquieta? Inquieta é melhor...  com a sua partida? Não daria a impressão de que você está fugindo?

— Não, afinal, essa viagem já estava marcada. — Jerry deu sua opinião. — Na verdade ir seria uma amostra de que nem você nem a ST foram abaladas.

— Estou com Jerry. Enfim, minhas recomendações foram dadas. O resto da diretoria já foi informado que estou bem? —  Alena lhe respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. — Bom. Como eu  disse, nada mudou. Seguimos com nosso planejamento estratégico. Não hesitem em falar comigo enquanto eu estiver fora, mas só quero se vier de vocês dois, senão fica muito confuso.

— Posso falar com  Felicity em particular? — Oliver falou de repente.

Os outros três olharam para ele curiosos.

— Uh, claro. — disse a diretora. — Já estamos liberados?

— A gente fala com vocês quando sairmos daqui. — o guarda-costas respondeu antes que a loira abrisse a boca.

— Ok.

Jerry e  Alena saíram.  Felicity se virou para Oliver.

— O que foi isso? — disse num tom duro.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, u ma batida na porta os interrompe u .

— Desculpa interromper. —  A porta se abriu, revelando  o Detetive Malone. — Posso falar com vocês um instante?

—  Pode . —  Felicity disse.

— E m breve e sta re mos a caminho da delegacia, detetive. — Oliver disse.

— É algo rápido, depois vocês podem finalizar aí antes de ir em para lá. — Malone entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. —  Felicity . Infelizmente agora só nos vemos em situações assim. — disse com alguma leveza, até abriu um pequeno sorriso. A loira incrivelmente sorriu de volta.

— Já fiz visitas demais à polícia para uma vida inteira. — devolveu meio descontraída, mas que no fundo tinha um quê de sarcasmo.

—  Sr. Queen. — O detetive lançou um olhar formal a Oliver.

— Detetive.

— Vou assumir que você não vai deixar que esta conversa  seja particular?

— Só estou fazendo meu trabalho, detetive. Depois de hoje você deve entender.

Havia algo em Malone que incomodava Oliver. Não podia ser o fato de que ele e  Felicity terem namorado.  _ Certamente que não. _

— Acho que todos aqui concordamos como esse ataque foi premeditado. — Billy começou.

— Os bandidos sabiam do itinerário e se aproveitaram das obras na cidade. — Oliver adicionou.

— Não descarto a possibilidade  d e eles terem sabido das obras antes mesmo de elas existirem. Recebi informação de que os bandidos foram identificados.  São parte da máfia italiana.

— Podem ter conexões no governo da cidade.

— E...? —  Felicity falou.

— Este é o segundo ataque a você envolvendo as máfias,  Felicity . O que só corrobora minha hipótese de que tudo isso é pessoal. — Billy falou.

Oliver não gostou do tom do homem.

— O que está implicando, detetive? — disse calmo.

— Primeiro as máfias brigam entre si mais que o normal, o que é estranho. Fiquei pensando se havia algum motivo por trás. Depois elas se voltam para você e agora penso... Seria você o motivo?

Billy era bom. Mas claro que  Felicity não podia contar a verdade para ele.

— O que, você acha que estou mancomunada com eles?

— Incrivelmente não acredito nisso. É por isso que queria falar com você longe da delegacia. Tem algo que não está me contando,  Felicity ?

— Você não acha que se eu  tivesse eu já não teria te contado? —  Felicity respondeu meio exasperada, meio ofendida. Calculou que talvez fosse o suficiente para fazer o policial acreditar nela. — Te entreguei Vincent Anders.

— E você disse que faria uma investigação por conta própria. — Billy pausou. —  Felicity , não  quero te indiciar por obstrução de justiça.

Dessa vez foi Oliver que ficou ofendido. Pior, ele ficou irritado.

— Como é, detetive? — disse num tom frio. Ele deu um passo na direção do homem.

— Isto é entre eu e  Felicity ,  Sr. Queen. — Malone devolveu firme. O olhar que os dois trocavam era rígido, talvez até desafiador.

— Parem os dois. —  Felicity disse. Não estava a fim de lidar com disputas de testosterona. Ela se voltou para o ex. — Sim,  Billy, contratei uma investigação particular que não deu certo, então não tenho mais nada a lhe dizer. — Ela devia ter ficado mais surpresa com a facilidade com que a mentira saiu.  Felicity não gostava de mentiras. Como sua vida se encheu delas?  _ Sobrevivência _ , seu instinto lhe sussurrou.

Uma nova batida na porta os interrompeu. Um policial colocou a cabeça para dentro.

— Detetive? — disse olhando para Malone. — Tem um homem aqui querendo falar com a CEO.

O tal homem entrou pela porta. Cabelos e olhos escuros, pele morena.

—  Detetive Malone, sou o Agente Federal Sanchez. — disse mostrando o distintivo. — Gostaria de dizer que o atentado de hoje saiu da esfera da SCPD. — Seu olhar subiu para  Felicity , que entrou em alerta. Novamente sentiu Oliver ficar tenso ao seu lado. Ele não atacou diretamente o homem, então por enquanto tudo bem. — Gostaria de falar a sós com os dois. — E indicou Oliver e  Felicity .

— Agente Sanchez, você pode tê-los depois que eu levá-los para a delegacia para eles assinarem seus depoimentos.

— Receio que não seja possível,  d etetive.

— Tudo bem, Billy. Depois vamos falar com você. —  Felicity tentou amenizar.

_ Que ótimo.  _ Billy já suspeitava que ela  estava escondendo algo e logo agora apareceu um Agente Federal que não a ajudava. Ou talvez que pudesse ajudá-lo.  _ Deus _ , ela realmente queria partir para a Europa hoje mesmo.

Malone saiu a contragosto. A porta mal fechou e Oliver agiu. Em frações de segundo ele imobilizou e pressionou Sanchez contra o colchão; tinha um braço dele para trás torcido num ângulo bem desconfortável, a outra mão no pescoço do homem.

— Você tem cinco segundos ou vou começar a quebrar dedos. — Oliver irradiava ira novamente.

— Oliver! —  Felicity exclamou sem entender.

— Porque meu objetivo realmente é ajudar a Srta.  Smoak . Por que acha que me mandaram, um rosto que  _ você _ conhece? — o agente respondeu com dificuldade, tanto pela dor quanto pelo rosto pressionado.

Felicity entendeu. Sanchez não era do FBI.  _ ARGUS _ .

— Eu vou falar com você. —  Felicity se pronunciou. — Oliver,  solte ele . — Oliver olhou para ela, provavelmente recordando a conversa que tiveram no dia anterior sobre ela querer ir a ARGUS.

O timing era inconveniente e por isso mesmo suspeito, mas a decisão de  Felicity não mudou. Era algo a se fazer mesmo.

Os dois se encararam por uns segundos até que Oliver soltou o homem. Ele se afastou, mantendo-se na frente de  Felicity numa postura protetora. Sanchez se ajeitou , massageou a garganta e engasgou .

— Queen.

— Eu devia saber. — Oliver praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

— Já acabamos com os cumprimentos?

— É melhor não o provocar, Agente, senão não o conterei mais. Apenas fale logo o que você quer. —  Felicity disse num tom conciliador.

— Ótimo. Se puderem vir comigo.

Oliver,  Felicity e Sanchez seguiram para uma ala do hospital que estava interditada para obras. Ela se perguntou como a ARGUS conseguiu acesso ali, mas, bem, era a ARGUS. A cada passo que dava ela sentia Oliver cada vez mais alerta. Ele segurava seu controle por um fio.

Entraram num novo quarto, onde na porta havia uma agente. Lá dentro havia uma mulher negra vestida num terno impecável com uma expressão neutra.  Felicity não a reconheceu num primeiro instante, mas a reação de Oliver lhe entregou tudo. Ele emitia ondas sombrias como nunca.

— Por que não estou surpreso? — rosnou.

Aquela era a Diretora da ARGUS.  Felicity não conseguiu esconder toda sua surpresa.

—  Sr. Queen. — a mulher cumprimentou, depois fitou  Felicity . — Srta.  Smoak , é um prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente.

— Não acho que posso dizer o mesmo. —  Felicity disse.  _ Muito bem,  _ _ Felicity _ _ , insulte uma das figuras mais p _ _ erigosas _ _ do governo. _ Mas ela não foi mal educada, apenas sincera. Era impressão dela ou o canto dos lábios da diretora tremeu como se prendesse um sorriso?

— Deixe-nos, Agente Sanchez. Aguarde lá fora. Obrigado. — a mulher disse ao agente, que prontamente saiu da sala. Então se focou em  Felicity . — Meu nome é Amanda  Waller , se é que já não sabe. Eu quase nunca apareço em campo ou me mostro, mas acredito que alguém como você que sabe da agência merecia a cortesia.

— Alguém como eu que está na sua mira.

Dessa vez a sombra do sorriso apareceu.  Waller admirava mulheres no poder que nem  Felicity .

— Chega de cordialidade vazia,  Waller . — Oliver grunhiu. — Eu devia saber que você está por trás disso.

A CEO arregalou os olhos com a implicação dele.

— Eu não tive nada a ver com o ataque a Srta.  Smoak hoje,  Sr. Queen. —  Waller explicou calma. — Se eu quisesse eliminá-la, eu já teria feito isso. Meus agentes são certeiros. Você sabe disso melhor que ninguém.

— Uh, estou bem aqui. —  Felicity falou, ignorando o calafrio que lhe percorreu com a diretora falando em matá-la com tanta naturalidade, como se não fosse nada.

— O timing da sua aparição é conveniente demais. — Oliver observou.

— Não nego, mas foi o melhor jeito de abordá-los, mais oficial. Já queria fazer isso há um tempo desde a apreensão de  Lamar . Obrigada por isso, aliás. —  Waller olhou para o guarda-costas. — Continua implacável como sempre.

— O que você quer? — Oliver perguntou.

— Sanchez certamente os explicou. O caso da Srta.  Smoak nunca foi para a jurisdição da polícia local. Quero ajudá-la. — A diretora voltou para  Felicity .

— Corrija-me se estiver errado, mas você mesmo não queria que eu espionasse  Felicity por achar que ela era uma  ciberterrorista ? — O sarcasmo de Oliver era gélido.

— De fato. E pela reação da Srta.  Smoak ela já sabe desse segredinho. — a diretora apontou. — Achei que sua reluta tivesse sido por não querer lidar comigo, porém vejo que estava certo. Nossa investigação também mostrou que a Srta.  Smoak é inocente.

— Ah, certamente os ataques a mim também ajudaram nisso. — Já o sarcasmo de  Felicity era mais divertido e descontraído . — Então? O que vocês querem? Que nós sejamos aliados?

— Não. — Oliver grunhiu.

— Eu usaria o termo cooperação, mas é isso. —  Waller falou.

— E como essa  _ cooperação _ funcionaria? — a CEO perguntou.

— Troca de informações. Conhecer o inimigo do seu inimigo pode ser trazer insights interessantes.

— Não sou inimigo de ninguém. —  Felicity se defendeu.

— Sim, mas não é assim que te veem, não é?

— Se vamos usar rótulos, eu digo que sou uma vítima nisso tudo.

— Agora. Mas seu passado é o motivo de você ser uma vítima hoje, não é?

Waller falava num tom normal, mas suas palavras e o momento de pronunciá-las foram muito bem calculados.  Felicity inspirou com dificuldade e engoliu em seco, sendo lançada numa espiral de lembranças. Cooper, FBI. Ela já sabia disso, mas ouvir da diretora daquele jeito a  pegou desprevenida .

Nem percebeu que  Waller usou a fala como artimanha para confirmar a própria suspeita. Oliver, que conhecia a ex-chefe como ninguém, percebeu e ficou ainda mais irritado se possível ao lado de  Felicity .

— E como seria essa troca de informações? — a CEO se forçou a falar.

— Eu digo o que eu  sei, você diz o que você sabe. Meu instinto me disse que assim que você começou a ser atacada você começou a investigar por conta própria, principalmente por causa de suas habilidades. E ter um recurso inestimável como o  Sr. Queen ajuda nisso.

— Não respondo bem a bajulação,  Waller . — Oliver retorquiu.

Amanda o observou por uns segundos antes de responder.

— Eu não sei por que você não confia em mim mesmo tendo trabalhado dois anos comigo,  Sr. Queen. Mesmo assim, tudo bem não confiar mais cegamente em mim. Mas achei que havia algum resquício de confiança entre nós... Até porque eu sei sua história mais sombria e dolorosa.

Felicity olhou de esguelha para Oliver. O efeito das palavras nele foi instantâneo. Ele gelou por frações de segundo, como se tivesse sido esmurrado, depois voltou a sua postura estoica usual, mesmo que ainda mais tensa. Ela só viu essas mudanças porque o conhecia bem, mas não sabia se Amanda captou o mesmo.

_ História mais sombria e dolorosa.  _ Algo lhe dizia que não era sobre a guerra. Se  Waller sabia, seria algo relacionado  a ARGUS? Possivelmente ao motivo de ele ter saído da agência?

Uma coisa era certa: Amanda  Waller era mestra no jogo de palavras. Afiada, calculista e letal. Em poucos minutos ela atingiu Oliver e  Felicity com precisão cirúrgica. A CEO viu como ela quis desestabilizar seu guarda-costas. Mesmo sendo sua aliada no tabuleiro que sua vida era agora,  Felicity sabia que ela era um dos jogadores mais poderosos.

— E isso devia te garantir o benefício da dúvida? — ele disse cheio de escárnio.

— Estou apenas consta ta ndo um fato,  Sr. Queen. Eu conheço você. Conheço mais  do  que a Srta.  Smoak conhece . — disse a diretora.

Oliver riu com uma frieza que  Felicity jamais viu.

— Não pense por um segundo que me conhece. — Sua voz saiu ácida e baixa, como o rufar de tambores que anunciavam ao longe o caos.

Waller suspirou e seus ombros caíram.

— Seu trabalho é proteger a Srta.  Smoak , o meu é neutralizar ameaças a esse país, o que inclui também proteger sua cliente. Não podemos pelo menos estabelecer uma trégua? Não pode confiar minimamente em mim para isso? — disse num tom conciliador e meio cansado.

— Não. — Oliver nem titubeou.

— Oliver. —  Felicity chamou a atenção dele. Ele a olhou. Os dois tiveram uma discussão inteira naqueles míseros segundos. — Por favor.

— Você realmente vai fazer isso, não é? Não importa o que eu diga. — ele disse seco.

Felicity se voltou para a diretora.

— Já que você que começou com essa ideia de cooperação, pode começar dizendo o que a ARGUS sabe.

Ela e Oliver já tinham bastante informação da agência, porém claro que  Waller nunca poderia saber. Acabou que a diretora contou quase as mesmas coisas que eles já sabiam. A única informação mais relevante era que a ARGUS estava a meio caminho de desvendar o sistema de comunicação da  Helix .

— Isso é bom. —  Felicity comentou porque , graças a seu lado  nerd , estava realmente curiosa para saber como o sistema funcionava.

— É sim. Pode ser útil para localizar o quartel general deles. —  Waller concordou.

Felicity olhou para Oliver mais uma vez pelo canto do olho. Ele continuava com a cara fechada como sempre.

— Sobre isso... Eu posso ter uma pista. — disse.

A outra mulher ergueu a sobrancelha em surpresa.

— Sério?

— Minha pesquisa me deu uma pista interessante.  Coast City.

—  Onde em Coast City?

— Eu tenho uma localização, mas não me lembro dela com exatidão agora. — Por mais que toda a ajuda da ARGUS pudesse ser útil,  Felicity ainda não se sentia cem por  cento confortável de compartilhar tudo. Sua confiança acima de tudo era em Oliver. — Mas tenho certeza que você pode encontrá-la com todos os seus recursos. — completou um tanto divertida.

Waller estreitou os olhos, parecendo desconfiada.

— Achei que tínhamos chegado a um consenso, Srta.  Smoak . Por que deveria confiar nessa sua informação  propositalmente vaga  então?

— Porque é verdade. Você assumiu que para essa aliança funcionar ela tem que  ter algum grau de confiança, e eu concordo . E, honestamente, por que eu mentiria sobre isso? Não tenho motivo para desencadear a raiva da sua agência... Quer dizer, mais do que eu já fiz, sabe, por motivos de  _ espionagem _ . Além do mais, eu recentemente disse ao  Sr. Queen que pensei em entrar em contato com a ARGUS justamente para propor um acordo. —  Felicity esperava que a verdade no final fosse suficiente para convencimento. A julgar pela dúvida que sumiu da expressão da diretora, deu certo.

— Certo. Checarei então.

— Ótimo.

— Acho que isso é tudo. Entrarei em contato quando eu achar pertinente e você pode fazer o mesmo. Sei que consegue com suas habilidades. Obrigada pelo seu tempo e pela cooperação, Srta.  Smoak .

— Obrigada você por tirar um alvo das minhas costas.

—  Sr. Queen. — Amanda se despediu de Oliver ao passar por ele, que não respondeu.

A porta se fechou, deixando os dois sozinhos. Logo eles sa íram e voltaram ao andar onde estavam .  Felicity dispensou Jerry e  Alena e Oliver trocou umas palavras rápidas com Malone. Depois a CEO e o guarda costas  entraram no quarto que estavam mais cedo.  Felicity viu parte  da tensão sair de Oliver, seus ombros notoriamente relaxaram. Ela foi até ele.

— Obrigada por me apoiar, mesmo não concordando. — disse suavemente. Ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. A postura dele e a curiosidade de  Felicity foram mais do que ela conseguiu segurar. — Você confiava em  Waller ou nunca confiou?

— Costumava confiar o suficiente para fazer meu trabalho bem. — ele respondeu meio enigmático.

— Por que parou? — Ela pausou por um instante antes de continuar cautelosa. — Tem a ver com a sua...  história ?

Ele desviou o olhar dela. Deu uma pausa na fachada que usava, permitiu  baixar a guarda um pouco. Uma mudança pequena que era monumental para  Felicity .

— Em parte. — respondeu sério.

Mesmo que naquele momento estivessem sozinhos,  Felicity sabia que eles tinham que estar atuando, mas não resistiu em pôr a mão no braço dele num gesto de conforto. A personalidade de Oliver era dura e fechada, e ela queria saber o que se passava na mente dele, no coração dele para que ele se sentisse melhor porque ela se preocupava com ele. Queria que ele a deixasse se  preocupar com ele.

— Posso só saber se é profissional o u pessoal? — Ela queria saber a origem da desconfianç a em Waller .

O guarda-costas hesitou antes de responder.

— Os dois.

Felicity ficou confusa.

— Você sabe que não tem que me contar. Sabe que seu passado não importa para mim.

— Mas devia. — ele retorquiu.

Felicity jurou ter visto os muros subindo de novo ao redor dele. Ela o soltou e deu um passo para trás.

— Você não vai me cortar e me isolar de novo, não é? — Ela sabia que  Waller reabriu uma ferida nele e era disso que vinha seu comportamento, mesmo assim  Felicity não conseguiu conter um quê de frieza. Ela o entendia, entendia sua reluta em compartilhar o passado – até porque ela mesma não contou coisas de si para ele –, mas não queria uma relação com Oliver em que a qualquer momento ele poderia se retrair para sua fortaleza e deixá-la de fora, incerta, com dúvida, achando que ele a abandonaria.

Ele a olhou confuso.

— O quê? Não! Você espera que eu faça isso? — devolveu e logo em seguida percebeu a rispidez. Ela não pôde negar que incomodou.

— Desculpa se o seu comportamento desde que nos conhecemos abre margem para isso. — ela disse sarcástica.

Oliver respirou fundo  e  falou num tom gentil:

— O que eu disse no casamento foi sério. — Ele se perdeu nas palavras. — É só que... É que...  _ Merda. _ Desculpa, Felicity . Desculpa mesmo.

Ele voltou a desviar o olhar, e ela viu naquele azul um vislumbre da tempestade interna dele. Viu a sombra despertada pela lembrança do segredo, a  _ dor. _

Entendeu que Oliver era daquele jeito; um trauma o tomava, e ele se retraía, às vezes um pouco, às vezes nem tanto.

E também, ela mesma foi atingida pelo golpe de  Waller . Não estava em seu normal e não era justo atiçá-lo por causa de seus segredos quando ela não contou a história toda de Cooper.

— Tudo bem. — A CEO resolveu ceder. — Hoje não está sendo um dia fácil e hoje também não estamos concordando muito com o outro.

— Receio que vamos discordar mais. — ele revelou.

— Por quê? Tem a ver com o que você ia dizer quando Billy apareceu? — Ela relembrou como ele reagiu a algumas de suas palavras mais cedo.

— Sim.  Primeiro : concordei com  Alena , mas não somente pelos motivos dela.

— O que você pensou?

—  Bom, você ouviu Malone, quem te atacou hoje foram membros da  _ Casa  _ _ Nostra _ . Já é o segundo ataque que você sofre de máfia. Imagina se isso sai publicamente? Vão começar a achar que a  Smoak Tech tem negócios escusos. Isso poderia afetar sua reputação, a imagem e os negócios da sua empresa.

Felicity sentiu um calor agradável no peito,  a primeira sensação verdadeiramente boa desde o ataque. Ver que Oliver se importava não só com ela como com a empresa também era tocante .

— Não tinha pensado nisso. Obrigada.

O guarda-costas  intensificou seu olhar nela.

—  Segunda coisa: n ão acho que você deveria viajar mais hoje.

— Por que não? —  Felicity franziu o cenho, sentindo a frustração subir.

A expressão neutra dele deu lugar à exasperação.

—  _ Por quê _ _? _ Felicity , esse foi o ataque mais pesado que você já  sofreu .

— No entanto ainda estou aqui. — Ela cruzou os braços. — Muito graças a você. Nada  mudou , eu já disse. Ataques infelizmente  são parte da minha vida agora. Por que acha que você está aqui? — disparou. Oliver contraiu o maxilar. Ela maneirou o tom. — Achei que concordaria comigo, até porque sair do país e do caos dessa rotina vai ser bom.

— Não sob esse clima tenso de hoje.

Ela se aproximou dele e baixou o volume.

— Você sabe por que não posso cancelar a viagem.

— Eu não disse para cancelar, disse para adiar. — ele respondeu da mesma maneira. — Só não digo para cancelar por  _ esse _ motivo mesmo.

Felicity suspirou.

— Oliver, não. Até porque adiar implicaria em alterar todo o cronograma da viagem. Os voos, as reuniões, as hospedagens...

— Nada é mais importante que o seu bem-estar.

— Eu sei. Mas eu to bem, é sério. Eu aguento. Hoje foi só mais um susto.

— Eu realmente não gosto de você estar assim.

Ela perdeu um pouco a paciência e se afastou dele.

— E como você queria que eu estivesse? Chorando, gritando, me descabelando? Com medo? Eu me recuso a parar minha vida por causa de um bando de vagabundos. — Seus olhos faiscavam de determinação. Oliver secretamente não pôde deixar de admirar a tenacidade dela. — É por isso mesmo que contratei guarda-costas.

—  Felicity , eu discordo, mas a decisão final é sua. — ele disse. Sua resignação soou a contragosto nos ouvidos dela.

Ela afiou o olhar para ele.

— Isso não vai ser um problema entre nós, vai? Melhor ainda, minha decisão sobre a viagem, de aceitar a cooperação da ARGUS... Nada disso vai ser problema, não é?

— Espero que não. — ele respondeu sincero.

— É bom mesmo. — ela replicou. — Ainda mais que agora estou ou estava empolgada com a viagem como nunca... — murmurou, mas ele ouviu. Ela soava cansada. Do dia de hoje, do perigo constante em que sua vida se transformou.

Oliver se aproximou e arriscou segurá-la nos braços com delicadeza , deixando de lado o jogo de atuação deles . Sua expressão era calma e gentil agora, mas ainda sim determinada.

— Lembra o que te disse após o jogo de beisebol? Que eu não vou deixar nada acontecer a você? — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu  prometo, Felicity .

— Você não pode fazer esse tipo de promessa. Simplesmente tem coisas que você não pode  controlar, você disso isso hoje mesmo.

— Estou fazendo assim mesmo. — Ele foi irredutível.

— Sendo assim, vou pedir para você prometer para mim que, não importa o que aconteça daqui para frente, você vai voltar para mim.

Ele não respondeu. O pensamento dele de que pod er ia não voltar , como ele parecia confortável  e em paz  com isso ... Aquilo incomodou  Felicity , e ela se proibiu de pensar o  porquê de tamanha intensidade.

— Tá vendo? Existem promessas que n ão dá para serem feitas.

Oliver  depositou a mão em seu ombro, o máximo de carinho que ele explicitaria em público .

— Você não está sozinha,  Felicity . Nem vai ficar. Estarei ao seu lado até tudo isso acabar. Essa é uma promessa que eu posso fazer e vou cumprir. Vou pegar todos que estão ameaçando você.

Ela abriu um sorriso doce e hesitante.

— Então... Vamos para a Europa?

Ele sorriu de volta.

— Vamos.

— Comer  gelato até morrer?

— Vou te apresentar o melhor  gelato de Roma. O que faz provavelmente dele o melhor  gelato do mundo.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

— Você me conhece muito bem,  Sr. Queen. É mais uma promessa?

— Pode ter certeza, Srta.  Smoak .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tenho esquecido de postar aqui, confesso haha
> 
> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
